Total Pokemon Action
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Mew and Victini are back with an all new season! All 52 contestants will return along with 21 newcomers, all for their chance to win 5,000,000,000 Poke. Who will win? Read and find out. (NO MORE OCs)
1. Episode 1: Groudon Cash

**-Static-**

A small yellow and red rodent Pokémon, along with a pink feline Pokemon flew in front of the camera in a film lot.

"Last season on Total Pokemon Island, Cano and Skore battled it out for the 5,000,000,000 Poke", said Victini, "but, in the end Skore, with help from Cano won the 50K and is now celebrating happily."

"But, because we love to torture our campers, we stole the money, and used it to buy this film lot", said Mew, "so now, all 53 contestants as well as 20 newcomers, have been told to report to the film lot for another chance at the 5,000,000,000 Poke."

"Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be the winner of Total…Pokemon…Action! "

**000**

The 2 host teleported to a part of the film lot where all 53 campers were waiting angrily.

"You don't seem happy", said Mew cheerily.

"You stole the money and bought a film lot so you can torture us more. You expect us to be happy!?" yelled Vile.

"No, we don't", said Mew with the same cheerily attitude.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to tell you some good news!" said Victini.

"None of us have to compete?" asked Aldon eagerly.

"You're being fired?" asked Skore eagerly.

"You have only 1 hour to live?" asked Vile eagerly.

"No, sort of after this season, and what the hell is wrong with you", said Victini answering their questions.

"Then what's the good news?" asked M.P.S.

"We have 20 new contestants joining the competition!" said Victini.

"NOOOO!" everyone yelled.

"Yep, there are 20 newcomers, 10 males and 10 females", said Mew.

"Now allow me to introduce the females first", said Victini with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, please! Let us see the _**sexy **_females first" said Smash.

All of the girls glared at him angrily.

"Bad thing to say bro", said Frosty.

"Now, first up Monica!" said Victini as a pink and purple ghost with a sombrero-like crest on her head approached them.

"Hello, I'm Monica, and I hope I'll get to know you all better", said the Mismagius.

"Good, now go stand by Chandler, or should I say Pyre", said Victini with a smile.

"Shut up, douche!" said Chandler as Monica floated beside him, and blushed wildly.

"Next up, Marionette!" said Victini as a black puppet-like ghost with a zipped mouth walked towards them.

"H-hello, I'm Marionette, but you can call me Marion, I really shy, but don't worry I'll be cooperative", said the Banette.

"Ok then, go stand by Dhaunt", said Victini as Marion walked towards the floating ghost.

"Next up, Morgan!" said Victini as a cat with a jewel on its head approached the group.

"Morgan, what're you doing here!?" asked Dew.

"Oh, hi Steven", said Morgan approached him and hugged him.

"*snicker*Steven?" asked Static.

"Yeah, it's my real name, but I like my middle name better", said Dew as he hugged back.

"How do you 2 know each other? Did you 'do the deed'?" asked Smash.

"No, you perv, she's my sister!" said Dew.

"Oops, sorry", said Smash.

"Now, time for the next female, Marie!" announced Victini as a huge blue alligator approached everyone.

"Hello everyone, the name's Marie and I'm going to win this game!" said the Feraligatr.

"We'll see about that", whispered Krack to Volante.

"Alright, stand next to Krack", said Victini as the Feraligatr walked towards the Krokorok, "next female…Ivory!"

"Hello everyone I'm Ivory and I am going to win this game", said the Delcatty cockily.

"What makes you think that?" asked Piff.

"I went to law school, and if I don't win, I'll sue whoever does and take the money", said Ivory as she stood by Sally.

"Wow, I hate her already", said Striker.

"Next girl…Sabrina!" said Victini as a huge bird with a big chest, a red portion of fur on her head, and red eyes flew up to them. Fez stared at her for a few good minutes.

"Fez, dude, you aright?" asked Jesse.

Fez snapped out of it as all of the guys gave him a mischievous glance.

"What?" asked Fez nervous chuckling.

"This is just one of the hot ones", said Victini, "meet Solis."

A Kirlia approached the group with a smile that would make a fire type melt.

"Hi, my name's Solis, and I'm going to try to win", said Solis as she went by Jesse.

Lila glared at her slightly.

"Next girl…Sapphire", said Victini as a long serpentine Pokemon approached them.

"Hi, my name's Sapphire, and I hope you'll accept me for who I am", said Sapphire

"That' s adorable, now go stand by M.P.S.", said Victini.

Sapphire slithered by M.P.S. ands sat there.

"Next girl…Aura", said Victini as a shiny ice fox approached everyone.

"Hi everyone, I hope that I…" she stopped when she saw Shade, "get to know you all better."

"Alright, go stand by Shade", said Victini.

She quickly ran by Shade and got close to him.

"Umm…" said Shade nervously.

Shine glared at her for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the hosts.

"Now for the final girl…Carman!" said Victini as a sexy Roserade approached them all.

All of the guys stared at her, which earned them all a smack to the back of the head.

"Hello, everyone", she said seductively winking at the boys "I hope we all get to know each other…very well."

Almost all of the guys fainted, which caused all of the girls to angrily glare at Carman.

"Now that all of the girls are done, it's time for the guys", said Mew.

"Now first up…Ebony", said Mew as a Shiny Manectric approached everyone.

He saw Cano sitting down and immediately growled at him. Cano recognized the Manectric from the island and immediately growled at him as well.

"Well I see you already made friends", said Mew happily as Ebony attack Cano.

Cano and Ebony started to bite and claw at each other.

"Whoa, I didn't know Cano could fight", said Laxish.

"Will somebody stop them already?" asked Mew.

As soon as he said that Cano used his psychic to throw the Manectric off of him. The Manectric got up and was about to charge again.

"Don't even think about it", said Sparky angrily.

"Why did you even attack him?" asked Marion.

"He killed my brother", said Ebony angrily.

Everyone gasped except for the people who already knew.

"I thought you were nice!" yelled Reta.

"Oh please, his brother was about to rape me", said Vixen.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I would've done the same", said Jesse.

"Okay, enough! Cano killed Ebony's brother to keep him from raping Vixen when we were back on the island, that's the story!" said Victini, "now go stand by Phill, away from Cano!"

Ebony growled at Cano once more before sitting by Phill.

"Next guy…Draco!" said Mew as a 2 headed dragon with black fur covering their heads and necks approached them.

"Hello losers, I'm Draco, and you'd better remember it", said the Zweilous.

"Wow, another annoying dragon", said Vile.

"Hey!" said Vina and Volante.

"Alright Draco, stand by Volante", said Mew.

Draco stood by Volante and waited for the other guys.

"Next up...Hayden!" said Mew.

A Magmar approached everyone with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's with you?" asked Nero.

"Well, I just got off of the bus with 2 creepy and annoying people", said Hayden

"Who?" asked Kojo.

All of a sudden a Servine with a fedora, who was flipping a coin came from nowhere.

"Hello, everyone, I hope we can get really…acquainted", said Swift with a disturbing grin.

"Did they really accept a member of the Mafia?" asked Egridos.

"Is that a problem…Coffin?" asked Swift angrily.

"N-no, not at all", said Egridos nervously.

"See…creepy", said Hayden gesturing to Swift.

"Where's the other one?" asked Spiro.

"I'm right here" said a voice from behind them.

"Where did you come from?" asked Lassie.

"My mom's pussy, how about you?" asked the Squirtle.

Everyone turned around back at Mew and Victini.

"He's a smart-ass, what did you expect?" asked Mew.

"Oh come on", said Vile.

"Cum on who?" asked the Squirtle.

"Shut up, Anthony!" said Hayden.

"I would, but there's no door", said Anthony.

Hayden then face clawed himself.

"Alright, now go stand over there!" said Victini pointing to Leon.

"I can't stand on a Kecleon", said Anthony.

"Can I kill him?" asked Swift.

"Sadly no", said Victini.

"Next guy…Mason", said Mew as an Absol with a scar over his left eye approached them.

"Oh crap", Sola.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"That's our little brother, he hates Ray's guts", said Sola.

"Hey, sis", said Mason to Sola, who waved.

"Hey Mason", said Ray happily.

Mason ignored him as he walked by Sola.

"I guess you're still mad at me", said Ray.

"Next guy…Klavier!" said Mew as a Gliscor flew towards them.

"Hey guys!" said Klavier happily, "I'm happy to be here."

"That's great, now next…Connor", said Mew as a bull with an afro approached them all.

"Hi guys, my names Connor, I hope we can all get along!" said the Bouffalant.

"Ok, now go stand by Laxish", said Mew.

Connor stood by Laxish with a smile on his face.

"Next up…Darren!" said Mew as a happy, caring sea lion approached everyone.

"Hi everyone, my name's Darren. I hope we can all be friends, and get along just great", said the Dewgong.

"Well, I guess you and Cano are going to get along just great then", said Demenio.

Darren smiled happily as he crawled his way to the others.

"Now, the final guy…Flame!" said Mew as a Charizard landed on the ground.

"Hey everyone", said Flame with a angry grin on his face.

"Why are you angry?" asked Skore.

"I'm not", said Flame changing his expression.

"Now, that's all of the contestants!" said Mew.

"You forgot about me", said a voice as a Cryogonal appeared from nowhere.

"You are not signed up", said Victini.

"I know, I just decided to join for no reason", said the Cryogonal.

"No way, we already have 20 newcomers", said Mew.

"Really, because when I asked the producer, my dad, he said that I could join", said the Cryogonal.

"But we already-"started Mew.

"You will let me join or I will tell my dad to fire you now!" yelled the Cryogonal.

"*sighs* Fine!" said Mew, "what's your name?"

"Freezeo", said the Cryogonal.

"Fine, go stand with the others", said Mew.

"Hooray!" said Freezeo as he floated beside Frosty.

"Now, that you are all here, it's time for the challenge!" said Mew.

"Wat do ya mean mate?" asked Titan.

"Since we are on a film lot, the challenges will be based on famous movies!" said Victini, "and the first movie is…Godzilla!"

"Wait, what do we have to do?" asked Spike.

"You have to run away from the monster, a.k.a. Groudon, and try to escape. When he catches you, you are eliminated from the challenge! The last 3 people standing will be team captains! Now GO!" said Mew as Groudon appeared.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone as they ran away.

"Do I have to go after them now?" asked Groudon.

"Yep", said Victini.

"Ok, RAAAAHHHH!" yelled Groudon as he ran after them.

**000**

Laxish, M.P.S., Liksur, Skore, Piff, Spiro, Freezeo, Frosty, Striker, and Ded were in the kitchen hiding.

"Do you guys really think we're safe in here?" asked Ded.

"Of course we are, who would even think about looking in the kitchen", said M.P.S. eating a doughnut.

"RRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" said Groudon as he entered the kitchen.

Ded quickly ran out of the kitchen.

"Aw crap", said Skore.

**000**

**Striker: Great, I'm one of the first people out…and I'm still a Metapod, I guess I really am useless.**

**000**

**Skore: Well that's grand, if only I kept standing on Ded's shoulder.**

**000**

"And the first people out are Skore, Laxish, Spiro, Freezeo, Frosty, Striker, M.P.S., Liksur, and Piff, let's see who will be next!" said Victini.

**000**

"Well, this should be great", said Vile, "we can cause more problems!"

"Yeah, I guess", said Nero.

"Eh, I'm willing to re-join", said Aldon.

"So do I", said Flynn.

"If my man's re-joining, so am I", said Hope.

"Great", said Vile, "the evil alliance has returned!"

Little did they know, they were being watched by Carman.

**000**

**Carman: So, they think they're going to get farther than my by re-making their alliance. If anyone's going to make it far…it's me.**

**000**

"So, what do we do now?" asked Aldon.

"We try to win this challenge and choose the teams of course!" said Vile.

"RRAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU'RE ALL OUT!" yelled Groudon.

"Aw crap", said Aldon.

"HEY, I SEE YOU HIDING BEHIND THAT BUILDING!"

"F***", said Carman.

**000**

"And with that…Aldon, Nero, Hope, Flynn, Vile, and Carman are out!" said Mew.

**000**

Cano, Vixen, Luna, Sparky, Demenio, Spike, Shade, Shine, and Sola were all trying to find a good place to hide, until-

"Hey Shade!" said Aura as she nuzzled him.

"Umm…could you not do that to my boyfriend", said Shine annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't know, that makes it more fun", said Aura as he licked his cheek.

Shine was about to pounce on her but Shade immediately pulled away.

"Oh, you're playing hard to get…I like that", said Aura.

"Oh boy, could this get any worse?" asked Demenio.

"Hey mutt, I'm not done with you!" yelled Ebony, with Ivory and Anthony behind him.

"_You had to ask"_

"Sorry", said Demenio.

"I want revenge, and I will do everything I can to make your life miserable", said Ebony in Cano's face.

Cano rolled his eyes and walked around him, which really pissed him off. Ebony pounced on Cano and started to bite his chest. Cano bite him back and kick him in his crotch, which got him off of him.

"I'm gonna kill you", said Ebony as he got up.

"RRAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Damn it", said Vixen.

**000**

"Alright, Aura, Shade, Shine, Spike, Vixen, Cano, Ebony, Ivory, Luna, Sparky, Demenio, Sola, and Anthony are all out", said Mew

**000**

At the game studio, Sonan was playing all of the games that he saw, with Lila and Jesse trying to stop him.

"C'mon Sonan, you need to stop", said Lila.

"Mustplaymustalwaysplaymustne verstopplaying", said Sonan quickly.

"I think he's turned into a game junkie", said Jesse.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lila.

"Probably the fact that he's licking the game", said Jesse.

Lila turned back around and saw Sonan licking the screen.

"Oh my Arceus!" said Lila.

"Yeah, I guess that makes you a bad mother", said a voice.

"What?" asked Lila angrily.

All of a sudden…Solis came out of the shadows.

"Oh boy", said Jesse, "I guess I should leave now. You coming Sonan?"

Sonan was still on the game.

"Sonan, Nintendo!" said Jesse holding a Nintendo 3DS.

Sonan looked at his father and immediately jumped in his arms with the game.

"Baby wait, you don't to leave!" said Lila.

"Yeah, I think he should, I don't think he would like to see you get hurt", said Solis.

"What the hell did I do to you?!" asked Lila.

"I want Jesse to be mine, he's so hot, and I want him", said Solis.

"No way! We have a son, and we are happy", said Lila.

"I don't care, and if I get you out of the way, Jesse will be all mine", said Solis.

"RRAAAAHHHHH!"

"S***", said Solis.

**000**

"Solis and Lila are out", said Mew

**000**

A lot of the campers were in the theater watching a movie.

"This is amazing", said Clay.

"Yeah, it's like it popping out at your face", said Sabrina.

"That's what she said", said Leon.

"Oh Arceus, make it stop!" said Hayden.

"This is really relaxing", said Sally sitting in Jet's lap.

"What do you think Darren?" asked Connor.

"This is amazing!" said Darren.

"Yes, this is amazing", said Cramad.

"You said it Sheila", said Titan

"Well, if you don't count the part when the author makes the Groudon jump through the screen", said Egridos.

"Would you stop doing that?" asked Lassie.

"Yeah, it's really annoying", said Klavier.

"Sorry", said Egridos, "but it's the truth."

"Dude seriously you should stop that", said Rapid.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What did I tell you?" asked Egridos.

**000**

**Sabrina: Okay, I saw the first season, and know that he is really annoying. I'm going to have to try to get him out soon.**

**000**

"And with that, Reta, Rapid, Sabrina, Klavier, Egridos, Clay, Lassie, Titan, Cramad, Darren, Sally, Jet, Leon, Hayden and Connor are out!" said Victini.

**000**

A lot of the females immediately ran into the Makeup Studio.

"Wow, this is amazing", said Sapphire.

"Yeah, I've never seen so much makeup in one place", said Annie.

"This is awesome", said Marie.

"I love this place" said Vina.

"Yeah, what do say we take it all", said Summer.

"You mean steal?" asked Annie.

"Yeah, no one's using it", said Summer.

"Okay then", said Annie.

"RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"Crap", said Sapphire.

**000**

"And with that Summer, Sapphire, Annie, Marie, and Vina are all out", said Mew.

**000**

Static, Dew, Morgan, Volante, Draco, Krack, Phill, Flame, Dhaunt, Marion, Kojo, Ray, and Mason were all standing in the middle of the lot.

"Why are we out in the open?" asked Static, "we should be hiding."

"If Groudon searches in specific places, he won't look in the most obvious place", said Dew.

"Sure, why not? Hey, I have an idea, why don't we just draw arrows to where we are!" yelled Draco.

"Why don't you just be quiet?" asked Morgan.

All of a sudden Chandler and Monica teleported there.

"Hey guys, why are you standing there?" asked Chandler.

"RRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chandler and Monica quickly teleported away.

"Damn it!" yelled Draco.

**000**

**Draco: Those 2 are out!**

**000**

**Dew: So long F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**000**

**Mason: I will make sure they are eliminated first.**

**000**

"Draco, Dew, Morgan, Volante, Krack, Phill, Flame, Mason, Ray, Kojo, Dhaunt, and Static are all out!"

**000**

Kai and Clash were making out in an alley, until they were finally caught.

**000**

Swift, Ded, Smash, Sonan, and Jesse were all walking around the film lot, avoiding capture.

"Well this is going well", said Swift.

"Yeah, as long as we don't make a sound", said Ded.

"Hi guys", said Monica as Groudon ran towards them.

Jesse, Ded, and Smash all ran away, leaving Chandler, Monica, Swift, and Sonan.

"YOU'RE ALL OUT!" yelled Groudon.

"And with that, Smash, Ded, and Jesse are the winners", said Mew.

**000**

Everyone gathered back in the lot.

"Alright contestants, Smash, Jesse, and Ded all won the challenge, which means they are all team captains", said Victini.

"Now, for a twist! Tonight, there will be a double elimination!" yelled Mew.

Everyone gasped.

"Yep, now get to the elimination", said Mew.

**000**

"Alright contestants, the elimination is different, you will find electric voters under your seats, and instead of poffins, you will get a Mew plush", said Mew.

Everyone immediately began laughing.

"Shut up", said Mew, "and if you do not get a plushie, you must take the Lame-O-Sine home."

"Alright, now, since there are so many of you, we're going to make it short, everyone except Chandler and Monica come and get a plushie", said Victini.

"What? Why us?" asked Chandler.

"You and your girlfriend kept teleporting everywhere and got us out", said Swift.

"Oh well, at least we'll have privacy", said Monica seductively.

Chandler immediately ran into the Lame-O-Sine, with Monica following.

"Alright contestants, get to bed, you have a lot of work to do in the morning", said Mew.

Everyone nodded and went to their trailers.

**Here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Chandler and Monica are out, but they will be hosting the Aftermath shows. Will Carman get far? Will Egridos break the fourth wall…again? Who will the winners choose as their teammates? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	2. Episode 2: Alien Eggsploration

**-Static-**

**000**

Everyone was sleeping in their trailers. Mew pushed a button on his bullhorn, which immediately woke everyone up with a loud siren.

"ALL CONTESTANTS MEET US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!" said Mew through the bullhorn.

"Why do I feel like I'm still on the damn island?" asked Nero.

**000**

Everyone gathered at the lot with cranky expressions on their faces.

"What do you want?" asked Flynn angrily.

"It's time to choose teams", said Victini.

"Already? We haven't even eaten yet", said Liksur.

"Do you always think about food?" asked Draco.

"I'm a Lickitung, I always do", said Liksur.

"You'll get breakfast after you choose your teams", said Mew.

"Fine", said Jesse.

"Jesse, Ded, Smash, choose your teams", said Mew.

Jesse, Ded, and Smash stood in front of everyone and began to choose their teams.

"I'll go first", said Jesse, "Lila"

"Skore", said Ded.

"Sapphire", said Smash.

"Sonan", said Jesse.

"Laxish", said Ded.

"Solis", said Smash.

"Clay", said Jesse.

"Piff", said Ded.

"Sabrina", said Smash.

"Darren", said Jesse.

"Spiro", said Ded.

"Carman", said Smash.

"Is he allowed to choose only girls?!" asked some of the guys angrily.

"It's his team", said Mew as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Cano", said Jesse.

"Striker", said Ded.

"Vixen", said Smash.

"What?" asked Vixen.

"Just go", said Victini.

"Sparky", said Jesse.

"Liksur", said Ded.

"Sola", said Smash.

"Demenio", said Jesse.

"M.P.S.", said Ded.

"Luna", said Smash.

"Are you serious?" asked Luna.

"Yes", said Smash.

"Shade", said Jesse.

"Static", said Ded.

"Shine", said Smash.

"Spike", said Jesse.

"Vina", said Ded.

"Hope", said Smash.

"Klavier", said Jesse.

"Connor", said Ded.

"Summer", said Smash.

"Dew", said Jesse.

"Morgan", said Ded.

"Sally", said Smash.

"Rapid", said Jesse.

"Titan", said Ded.

"Lassie", said Smash.

"Ebony", said Jesse.

"Swift", said Ded.

"Reta", said Smash.

"Hayden", said Jesse.

"Anthony", said Ded.

"Cramad", said Smash.

"Dhaunt", said Jesse.

"Marion", said Ded.

"Clash", said Smash.

"Kai", said Jesse.

"Flame", said Ded.

"Annie", said Smash.

"Volante", said Jesse.

"Phill", said Ded.

"Ivory", said Smash.

"Ray", said Jesse.

"Mason", said Ded.

"Marie", said Smash.

"Jet", said Jesse.

"Fez", said Ded.

"Aura", said Smash.

"Freezeo", said Jesse.

"Frosty", said Ded.

"Kojo", said Smash.

"Leon", said Jesse.

"NOOO!" yelled Hayden.

"Krack", said Ded.

"Vile", said Smash, "I'm finished with my team."

His teammates were all female, except for Kojo.

"What the hell man?! I'm not a female!" yelled Smash.

"Oh, then never mind about you", said Smash as Kojo left the team.

"Kojo, you can be on my team", said Ded.

"Thanks", said Kojo.

"Alright since Egridos stole almost all of the females", said Victini, "Jesse and Ded will have to continue with the remaining males.

"*groans* Aldon", said Jesse.

"Flynn", said Ded.

"Nero", said Jesse.

"Egridos", said Ded.

After those choices, only Draco was left.

"Well, are you going to choose me or what?" asked Draco.

"I'm done with my team", said Jesse smiling.

Ded groaned, "Draco, you're on my team."

"Now that that is settled, time for team names, Smash, your team is the Rampaging Rampardos, Ded, your team is the Superior Slaking, and Jesse, your team is the Lusty Lucario.

"Lusty?!" yelled half of the guys.

"It means the same as mighty, calm down", said Victini.

"Now is everyone happy with their teams?" asked Mew.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Good, now your next movie genre is…!"

"Hey, you said we could eat first!" said Liksur.

"We lied!" said Mew.

"What?!" yelled Liksur as he got ready to pounce on Mew, but was held back by Ded.

"As I was saying the movie genre is…the Alien movie!" announced Mew.

"What do we have to do?" asked Fez.

"You and your team must find alien eggs we have hidden in the Alien Film Studio", said Victini, "the first team out wins, and the last team out gets to vote someone out."

"Alright on your marks…"

"Wait, what do they look like?" asked M.P.S.

"Get set…"

"Seriously, wait", said Dew.

"GO!"

The three teams immediately ran into the Alien Film Studio to look for their eggs.

**000**

"Alright team, I say we don't split up", said Smash.

All of the girls were still glaring at him.

"What?" asked Smash.

"Why did you choose an all girl team?!" asked Carman angrily.

"Because, that way I can be the guy among all of the ladies while the other guys just say how lucky I am", said Smash.

"That's shallow", said Marie.

"I know", said Smash cheerily.

"What if we are already dating someone?" asked Luna.

"Then too bad, you're with Strong Smash now", said Smash.

"Should we kill him?" asked Solis.

"No", said Vixen.

"See, Vixen likes me", said Smash.

"Let's kill him after we win", said Vixen as she walked away with the girls.

Smash didn't hear what she said as he stared at their behinds, but soon snapped out of it and ran after them.

**000**

"Wow, this place is awesome", said Laxish looking at the big ray guns.

"You can say that again", said Skore looking at the ray guns as well.

"What do you think Liksur?" asked Connor looking at a monitor, "Liksur?"

"Need…food…or…I'll…die", said Liksur laying on the ground.

"Oh come on buddy, you'll be alright", said Frosty

"Frosty, you're ice cream right?" asked Liksur.

"Y-yes, why?" asked Frosty nervously.

Liksur got up and charged at Frosty, who began floating away.

"Oh boy, I guess I should stop him", said Kojo as he ran after the guys.

"I'm surrounded by idiots", said Mason under his breath.

**000**

**Mason: Alright, my team is a bunch of losers. The only actual good people on my team are Ded, Swift, and Skore. I need to get my team to lose so I can get rid of all of these idiots. But who would make a good first target?**

**000**

After a while, Kojo came back with an unconscious Liksur, and a panting Frosty.

"What happened? Did you have to beat him?" asked Piff.

"No, I found him passed out from running", said Kojo.

Liksur soon woke up, "Wow, I just had a dream about Global Warming. Does anyone have any pizza?"

**000**

**Mason: Perfect**

**000**

"Hey Liksur, I know where some food is", whispered Mason in Liksur's ear.

"Where!?" yelled Liksur.

"Keep it down, and I'll show you, follow me", said Mason as he walked off, with Liksur close behind.

**000**

"Figures I'm on the team with the mongrel mutt", said Ebony.

Cano growled angrily at him.

"Man, why the hell did Smash have to pick all of the sexy ladies?" asked Klavier.

"He thinks girls like him because he's evolved now", said Dhaunt.

"Well that makes perfect sense", said Ray sarcastically.

"C'mon it's not all bad", said Freezeo.

"He practically stole all of our girlfriends, how would you feel!?" asked Ray.

"I don't know I have no gender!" said Freezeo.

"Whatever guys, let's just try to find these stupid eggs and get on with the challenge", said Jesse.

Everyone shut up and continued walking.

**000**

"Alright where are these stupid eggs", said Summer.

"They're probably hiding somewhere we would never think to look", said Sapphire.

"Like where?" asked Annie.

"Probably up your asses", said Vile.

"Why did you choose **that** to be on your team? I thought you liked **females**", said Carman.

"Whoa, what did you just say?" asked Vile angrily.

"You heard me", said Carman walking away.

"Wow, you just got pwn'd Vile", said Reta.

"Shut up", said Vile.

**000**

**Vile: Okay, that hard headed idiot chose an all girl team, without muscle how are we going to win anything? We have a dragon snake, a ballerina, a goth bird, an ice fox, a fire fox, a psychic fox, a wolf, a walking disaster, a red necked weasel, a clingy ferret, an ice woman, a sheered sheep, a mushroom bug, an iron bug, a dancing flower, a narcissistic cat, an ugly alligator, and a Carman, this is the worst team ever. The only good ones on the team are me and Hope, and everyone else hates me.**

**000**

Mason was leading Liksur into a kitchen where a group of eggs were found, 1 green, 1 purple, and 1 orange.

"Here you go, fresh eggs", said Mason with a devious smile on his face.

"Eggs! My favorite!" yelled Liksur as he swallowed the eggs whole.

"That was good, I feel better now", said Liksur happily.

"Great", said Mason still smiling deviously, "now let's get back to the team."

"Okay", said Liksur as he ran out of the kitchen.

"This was way easier than I thought", said Mason deviously as he exited the kitchen.

**000**

"Where do think we should look Cano?" asked Jesse.

Cano shrugged his shoulders, before being shot at with a ray gun.

"Damn it, I missed", aid Ebony.

"Where the hell did you even get that?" asked Demenio angrily.

"I got it off of the wall", said Ebony as he shot at Cano again but missed, "damn it!"

Leon grabbed a ray gun, put it behind his back, and walked towards Hayden, who noticed.

"Oh no", said Hayden to himself.

"Hey, hey, Hayden, hey, hey, Hayden, Hayden hey", started Leon.

"Just ignore it, just ignore it", said Hayden to himself, trying to calm down.

"Hey Hayden, hey, hey Hayden, hey, hey Hayden", continued Leon.

"WHAT!" asked Hayden.

"Ray gun", said Leon as he shot Hayden in the stomach.

Hayden went crashing through the walls, until he stopped on the outside of the studio.

"I need to get me one of those", said Dew.

"Hayden! You alright?!" asked Rapid.

"Hayden go smash!" was his response.

"I guess he's got a concussion", said Rapid.

"Well, I guess we should help him", said Darren.

"Yeah", said Sparky.

"Naw, he'll be fine, let's just find the eggs and then we'll check on him", said Nero.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I agree", said Ray.

"Alright", said Rapid as he re-approached the hole in the wall, "Hayden, we're going to finish the challenge, and then come and get you. Is that cool?"

"Yes!" yelled Hayden.

"Alright let's go!" said Lila.

**000**

"Whoa, what's with the hole in the wall?" asked Cramad.

"I don't know, but the hole looks like Hayden", said Ivory.

"I hate my life" they heard.

"Who said that?" asked Aura.

"Hayden"

Sabrina looked through the hole and saw Hayden on the ground outside.

"What happened to you?" asked Sabrina.

"Leon shot me through the wall with a ray gun", said Hayden standing up.

"Where did he get a ray gun?" asked Luna.

"He grabbed one off of the wall", said Hayden.

"How did he know?" asked Solis.

"Ebony kept trying to kill Cano with one of them", said Hayden walking towards the wall.

"Why does everything-", started Lassie.

Smash then came out of nowhere and headbutted Hayden through the walls.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" asked Ivory.

"I'm the only guy on the team, and I want it to stay that way", said Smash.

"He could've told us which way to go", said Summer.

"We can do it on our own", said Smash.

"We're girls, we ask for directions", said Sapphire.

"And I'm a dude, I don't ask", said Smash smiling.

"Ok, I'm leaving", said Clash walking away.

"Wait for us", said Annie as she and the girls followed Clash.

"The lonely life of a bachelor…it's so stressful", said Smash as he followed them.

**000**

"Where did they go?" asked Vina.

"Here they come", said Skore as Liksur and Mason reappeared.

"Where were you?" asked Piff.

"I went into the kitchen to get him something to eat so he could be quiet", said Mason.

"What did he eat?" asked Flame.

"I ate eggs!" said Liksur.

"Oh, great, wait, eggs!?" asked Skore.

"Yeah", said Liksur.

"Were they weird colors?" asked Phill.

"Yeah", said Liksur.

"And were they…slightly glowing?" asked Static.

"Now that you mention it, yeah", said Liksur.

"You idiot, you ate the eggs!" said Mason.

"Hey, I saw food and I ate! DON'T JUDGE ME!" said Liksur.

Everyone glared at him angrily.

**000**

**Mason: Piece of Cake**

**000**

"And why didn't _you_ stop him?" asked M.P.S.

"He went straight for the eggs, I couldn't do anything", said Mason 'guiltily'

"Don't worry about it, it's alright, you don't have to feel guilty. It was Liksur's fault", said Draco.

Mason smiled at them.

**000**

**Mason: Suckers**

**000**

Jesse and his team were still searching for their eggs, not knowing that Liksur ate all three. They entered a room full of frozen people.

"Wow, they really went all out on this challenge", said Volante eyeing the frozen bodies.

"This is very creepy", said Sonan.

"I know, it's like they're staring into your soul", said Klavier.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all heard as Hayden burst through the wall unconscious.

"Where did he come from?" asked Freezeo.

"I don't know, but I think we should wake him up and keep looking, these bodies are giving me the creeps", said Aldon.

Dhaunt used Dream Eater on Hayden, which instantly woke him up.

"What happened?" asked Hayden.

"That's what we want to know", said Jesse.

"Well, I found the girls and started talking to them, but then Smash headbutted me through the wall", said Hayden rubbing his head.

"Well, now that you're up, let's get out of here", said Shade as he headed for the door.

The door quickly slammed shut as he approached it.

"Why did you close the door?" asked Ebony.

"I didn't, it shut by itself", said Shade as he tried to open it, "and it's locked."

"Wait, does this mean, we're stuck in here until the challenge is over?" asked Sparky.

"Not unless we find another way out", said Spike.

"I know what we can do guys", said Freezeo.

"What?" asked Rapid.

"We can break the door down", said Freezeo.

"That's a good idea, Cano use Flamethrower", said Jesse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no tiger dog is gonna do a wolf's job", said Ebony as he pulled Cano back by his tail.

Cano growled at him as Ebony tried to use Thunderbolt on the door, which came back and quickly him in the face. Cano smiled deviously and quickly used Flamethrower on Ebony, which blasted him into the door, knocking it down.

"I guess the tiger dog is better", whispered Cano in Ebony's ear.

"Now, where should we go?" asked Lila.

"I guess we should try to find a way out", said Clay looking around.

Sonan walked to wall and sat against it, causing it to break, and revealing a huge hole in the wall.

"Uh, mom, dad, I think I found the egg", said Sonan.

The team went over to where he was a looked in amazement. The hole had a carpet that led to a fancy jar that contained a glowing green egg.

"Wow, that thing's awesome", said Leon.

"I know, let's get it and leave before the other teams find us", said Jesse as he grabbed the egg.

**000**

Both Smash and Ded's teams gave up, and were now wandering around looking for a way out.

"So, Liksur ate all of the eggs?" asked Sally.

"Yep, now we can't do the challenge", said Swift.

"Oh, I don't feel so good", said Liksur.

"Ya shouldn't, ya ate alien eggs mate!" said Titan.

Liksur then threw up an egg, which made everyone wide-eyed.

"So, who should take the egg?" asked Striker.

"I guess…we should!" said Summer as she used Eruption on the wall and grabbed the egg, followed by her team.

"Damn it!" yelled Krack.

**000**

Jesse and his team were still trying to find their way out, when Leon thought of something.

"Hey guys, I know how we can get out", said Leon.

"How?" asked Freezeo.

He grabbed a ray gun and shot Hayden once again, making a huge hole in the wall.

"You couldn't have just blasted the wall?" asked Ray.

"Whatever, now let's get out of here!" said Nero as he leapt through the wall.

The rest of the team followed him and quickly ran back to the middle of the film lot.

"And the Lucarios win!" announced Mew as the Rampardos arrived seconds after.

"Damn it, we lost!" said Carman.

"Yeah, now for your reward, you guys get a pizza party!" yelled Mew.

The Lucarios cheered as the Slakings arrived.

"Slakings, no egg, and you're the last team, time for elimination!" announced Victini.

The Slakings all looked at Liksur with anger in their eyes.

"What?" asked Liksur.

**000**

**Draco: Liksur, is out of here!**

**000**

**Egridos: Liksur**

**000**

**Flynn: My first word this chapter,**

Outside: "FOURTH WALL!"

**SHUT UP EGRIDOS! Anyways, Liksur is out.**

**000**

**Kojo: Liksur**

**000**

**Krack: Liksur**

**000**

**Swift: If my gang was here, that tongue guy would be more than gone!**

**000**

**Morgan: Liksur**

**000**

**Skore: Sorry Liksur**

**000**

**Laxish: It has to be done…Liksur**

**000**

**Ded: Liksur**

**000**

At the ceremony, Victini was beginning to give the awards.

"Alright, it seems, you guys still use the confessionals to vote, even though your voters are under your seats", said Victini, "Now vote!"

The team voted and Victini started the distribution.

"Alright, when I call your name, you're safe; Skore, Piff, Laxish, Ded, Draco, Flynn, Kojo, Krack, Frosty, Fez, Phill, Flame, Marion, Anthony, Swift, Titan, Morgan, Connor, Vina, Static, M.P.S., Striker, and Spiro!"

"What?! Who voted for me?" asked Mason angrily.

**000**

**Phill: I think I pressed the wrong button.**

**000**

"Mason, Liksur, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Liksur."

"What, why did I get voted out?" asked Liksur.

"Yous ate the eggs!" yelled Swift.

"Hey I didn't know! Mason told me-"started Liksur before Mason pushed him into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Alright, Slakings get your rest, you have a long day tomorrow", said Victini smiling.

**Yes, Liksur is Mason's first victim! I wonder who's next. Will the evil alliance ever do anything? Will Mason claim more victims? Will Ebony and Cano's hatred for one another increase? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	3. Episode 3: Beach Blanket Bozos

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, three teams were formed to do the rest of the challenges. Some teams were good, others, not so much. The teams had to find alien eggs and bring them back to the lot. Thanks to Mason, Liksur ate all of the eggs, and cost their team the challenge when he threw one back up. Thus, Liksur was booted from the set, who will win? Who will lose? And who will be voted off next on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

The Lucarios were celebrating their first victory.

"I can't believe we won the first challenge", said Dew.

"I can't either", said Klavier.

"Well, it just goes to show, lasers make everything better", said Leon.

Everyone laughed until they heard a crash. They all looked outside and saw Smash on the ground unconscious with bruises and cuts on his body. Everyone then ran outside.

"Wow, I guess the girls beat the crap out of him", said Nero.

"If they can do that, I'm going to be scared of them for a while", said Volante.

The Slakings came out of their trailers and saw Smash on the ground, too.

"Wow, I always knew the girls would kill him, but not this much", laughed Draco.

"They must be really pissed", said Fez.

Krack knocked on the door of Smash's team's trailer. Summer answered the knock.

"What Krack?" asked Summer angrily.

"Wh-what did you do to Smash?" asked Krack.

"He tried to have sex with one of us, so we beat the s*** out of him and threw him out of the trailer", she explained.

"Oh, okay, just checking", said Krack before she shut the door.

"Well?" asked Rapid.

"This idiot tried to bang one of them and they decided to get revenge", said Krack.

"Oh, well he deserved that then", said Flame.

"Yeah", said Static.

"CASTMATES! MEET US IN THE LOT IMMEDIATELY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"I'm telling you, it's just like back on the island", said Nero.

**000**

"Alright castmate-what the heck happened to him?" asked Mew seeing Smash's unconscious body.

"Don't worry about it", said Sally.

"O…k", said Mew slightly frightened, "today's genre is the teen beach movie!"

"Wow, we get to go to the beach!?" asked Marie.

"Yes!"

Everyone cheered.

**000**

At the beach, the contestants saw a mechanical surf board and a cannon in front of it.

"W-what's that for?" asked Skore.

"It's for the first part of your challenge", said Victini.

"Which is…?" asked Vina.

"You have to surf on this board while the cannon fires stuff at you", said Victini.

"Is that even legal? We can get seriously injured like Smash", said Freezeo.

"We cannot tell you that", said Mew smiling.

All of the contestants looked uneasy.

"Now you get to choose 3 people from each team to surf and whichever team has the longest overall time gets an advantage in part two of the challenge", said Mew.

"Now start choosing", said Victini.

**000**

"Alright, so who do you think should surf?" asked Sapphire.

Smash was starting to get up, and walked over the girls.

"Hi girls", said Smash in a feminine voice

"What, now you're mocking us?" asked Clash angrily.

Smash tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's not funny Smash", said Annie.

"Who's Smash? My names Sasha", said Smash in his feminine voice.

"Knock it off", said Summer.

"What?" I'm not doing anything", said 'Sasha'.

"Alright, that's it", said Summer as she approached him, until she was stopped by some off the girls.

"What're you doing?" asked Summer.

"I think he has amnesia, so now he thinks he's a female", said Ivory.

"So, he thinks he's one of us?" asked Summer.

"Exactly, and that means, he isn't a sexual pig anymore", said Aura.

"Great, so now what?" asked Sabrina.

"I say we do the challenge without worry", said Cramad.

"Right, so who's surfing?" asked Clash.

"I say, Marie, 'Sasha', and…Carman", said Vile.

"Why us?" asked Sasha.

"Because, I don't care", said Vile.

"Fine", said Marie.

**000**

"Now, who's going?" asked Jesse.

"I say Cano", said Ebony.

"Why?" asked Spike.

"I think it'll be fun to see him get hit in the face multiple times", said Ebony.

"Okay dude, you are seriously getting on our nerves always trying kill Cano", said Ray.

"Seriously, he killed your brother, but he was about to rape his girlfriend, what'd you expect, a handshake and a pat on the back?" asked Klavier.

"I don't give a f***", said Ebony before getting Cano's face, "I'm going to make you suffer."

Cano smiled, and soon Ebony was seen falling into the water.

"Wow", said Aldon.

"Well, back to the challenge, who wants to surf?" asked Jesse.

Dew raised his paw, "I'll do it, I love surfing."

"I'll go", said Dhaunt.

Jet raised a flipper and grinned.

"Alright, we have our surfers", said Lila.

"Great, let's tell them", said Jesse.

**000**

"Alright, who here wants to surf?" asked Ded.

"Well, I don't want to die, so I'm out", said Skore.

"I'll go, I _am _a water type", said Piff.

"I'll go, the stuff will just past right through me", said Egridos.

"Hmmm, I'll go and kick some ass", said Mason.

"There aren't any donkeys around here", said Anthony before getting smacked at the back of the head.

"Alright, this will be perfect", said Ded.

"Indeed it will", said Mason grinning.

**000**

**Mason: I have been watching closely over all of my teammates, and decided that Anthony is going next, no one corrects me and gets away with it.**

**000**

"Alright contestants, it's time for surfing!" said Mew.

"First up, Smash", said Victini as he came up and stood on the surf board.

"My name is Sasha", he said between his gritted teeth.

"Whatever, now begin!" said Mew.

Sasha began dodging the items that were shot out, including balls, bowling pins, and even a sword!

"Wow, he's doing well", said Hope.

Soon, a bowling ball struck him in the stomach and he fell off of the board.

"Wow, 3 minutes 17 seconds", said Mew.

"Great, now next contestant", said Victini, "Marie."

Marie walked over and stood on the board. Flame winked at her, making her blush as she started the challenge.

"GO!"

The cannon began firing at her as she began to dodge the equipment.

"This is getting…difficult", said Marie as a baseball bat knocked her off of the board and onto Flame's chest, making her blush ever more.

"Oh, um…s-sorry", said Marie getting off of him.

"No problem", said Flame.

Marie walked back to her team as the girls gave her mischievous looks.

"What?"

"We know you like Flame", said Shine.

Marie blushed, "it's obvious, isn't it?"

The girls all giggled.

"Man, if I was up there and I landed on Shade, I would never get off", said Aura.

"Hey, he's _my _boyfriend", said Shine angrily.

Aura rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Marie's time was 2 minutes 3 seconds, it's time for the final Rampardos, Carman", said Mew.

The Roserade leapt onto the surfboard.

"GO!"

The cannon began to shoot at her, but she started to dodge with grace, making almost all of the guys stare.

"Wow, she's doing great", said Vixen.

After a while, she stepped off of the surfboard, and was met by an angry Vile.

"Well, I guess your plan failed", said Carman.

"That wasn't even possible!" yelled Vile.

"The sexy Carman's time was 10 minutes 7 seconds", said Victini still staring at her.

"Alright, the Rampardos' time was 15 minutes 27 seconds", announced Victini.

"Next, the Lucarios, first Dew!" announced Mew.

Dew got on the board as the cannon started firing. The cannon started firing bowling balls, bats, and pies at him.

"What the hell!? Why is it difficult for us?" asked Dew angrily as he tried dodging the bowling ball, which ended up hitting him in his 'area'.

"Oooh, that had to hurt", said Laxish as Dew fell on the ground.

Morgan ran up to Dew, who was holding his area in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Dew in a squeaky voice.

"Alright, your time was 4 minutes 15 seconds", said Mew, "Dhaunt, you're next."

Dhaunt floated to the surfboard, "This is going to be easy, I _am _a ghost type."

"Yeah, you'd think he'd know we prepared", whispered Mew in Victini's ear.

"Yeah", he whispered back.

"Alright, begin!"

The cannon began to fire, and Dhaunt didn't move a muscle. Because he didn't move, he got hit in the face by a baseball bat.

"What the- I'm a ghost! This shouldn't affect me!" said Dhaunt as he started to get scared.

"Yeah, we made the objects effective to **all **types", said Victini smiling.

"What! Okay, I don't want to do this anymore", said Egridos.

"Too late! Now keep going Dhaunt!"

Dhaunt immediately got knocked off of the board by a bowling ball as soon he said that.

"Okay, his time was 4 minutes 1 second, but that was only because we had to explain it to you", said Mew.

"Final Lucario, Jet!" announced Victini.

Jet leapt onto the surfboard, and kept his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Um, baby, don't you think you should focus?" asked Sally, worried about Jet.

"It's okay", said Jet confidently.

"Alright! Begin!" announced Victini.

The cannon began firing as Jet just stood there unmoved. As soon as the first object came out, Jet used Ice Beam to freeze it, and continued doing it throughout his turn.

"Wow, now _**that's**_ badass", said Freezeo.

Soon, Jet got tired and leapt off of the board, stopping the clock.

"Wow! I can't believe he stood there for 23 minutes exactly!" exclaimed Victini.

"Well, I don't really think that the Slakings need to go, since it's obvious that the Lucarios won the first challenge!" exclaimed Mew.

The Lucarios cheered as the Slakings looked at Mew and Victini angrily.

"What the hell!?" yelled Striker.

"Why don't we get to go?" asked Egridos.

"He stood there for 23 minutes, do you think any of you will beat it?" asked Victini.

The Slakings stared down in shame.

"That's what I thought", said Victini.

"Now, onto the next part of the challenge", said Mew, "you have a sandcastle battle."

"What kind of movies do you watch!?" yelled Hayden.

"Well, Kavi, Entei and Terrakion thought it would be funny to tie us up and force us to watch extreme movies", said Mew angrily.

"Who's Kavi?" asked Phill.

"Don't worry about it!" yelled Victini.

"Now, since the Lucarios won, they get the first choice between 2 great sandcastles, and 1 crappy one", said Mew.

"We choose the great 1", said Jesse.

"Excellent choice", said Victini.

The Lucarios ran to their new sandcastle.

"Alright, Slakings, you get to choose next", said Victini.

"That's not fair!" yelled Sasha.

"Life's not fair!" said Victini with a smile.

"Now which do you choose?" asked Mew.

"Well, it's obvious, we choose-" started Piff.

"The crappy one", said Mason quickly.

"What?!" yelled the rest of the team.

"It's Mew and Victini, they probably put good weapons in the one that people wouldn't choose", lied Mason.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense", said Frosty as they ran into the sandcastle.

**000**

**Mason: Framing Anthony is going to be a piece of cake now!**

**000**

"Weird choice, but Rampardos, you get the other great one", said Mew.

The Rampardos cheered as they ran into their sandcastle.

"Alright, now you can use anything you see in the sandcastles as weapons", said Victini, "and the first castle down loses."

"Now begin!"

**000**

"Alright, we have a catapult, this should be easy", said Solis.

"Yeah, I think we'll actually win this", said 'Sasha'.

"Alright, who wants to man the catapult?" asked Hope.

"I will", said Vile, "I love causing pain."

"Oh, I thought because she said **man** that you wanted to do it", said Carman.

"I will freeze you and break you apart", threatened Vile.

"Girls, can we just focus on the challenge?!" asked Sally.

"Fine", said Carman.

"Whatever", said Vile as she put a water balloon into the catapult.

**000**

"Wow, a slingshot. What the hell are we supposed to do with this?" asked Ray.

"I don't know and I don't care ", said Nero as he grabbed the slingshot and launched a balloon.

"What was the point of that?" asked Aldon.

"It'll hit someone", said Nero.

**000**

"Cool, a Super Soaker 9000", said Anthony picking up the water gun.

"Incoming", said Vina.

A water balloon landed on the castle, weakening it slightly.

"Great choice, idiot", said Static.

Mason glared at him.

**000**

**Mason: Alright, screw Anthony, Static's gone.**

**000**

"Alright, girls, I think I have a plan", started Ivory.

The girls gathered around her.

"I say that we get Vile to launch all of the balloons at the Lucarios, that way they'll go to elimination, and then we can easily take down the Slakings", said Ivory.

"That's a good plan, but don't you think we should take down the one with the least defense?" asked Reta.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", said Ivory.

"Alright, so let's", started Marie before a water balloon from the Lucarios hit their castle, making a huge hole in it.

"Okay, the Lucarios are going down", said Cramad.

**000**

"I told you it would hit someone", said Nero.

"And I had a fool-proof plan", said Volante.

"What?" asked some of the guys.

"We could've just aimed them all at the Slakings and they would go to elimination, but now I guess the girls are going to kill us", said Volante.

All of the guys went wide-eyed.

"I think we should shoot all of the water balloons at the Slakings before the girls destroy us", said Dhaunt.

"Yeah", said Leon as he started to quickly shoot the balloons at the Slakings like a mad prankster.

**000**

"Oh no", said Skore as 20 water balloons hit their castle.

"Quick, use the Soaker, it shoots out 20 gallons of water per spray", said Krack.

"Right", said Static as he picked it up and ran out of the castle.

"_Perfect"_, thought Mason as he used Psychic to turn Static around when he was outside the castle.

Static pressed the spray button, and closed his eyes, not knowing he was spraying his own team's castle.

The Slakings' castle was gone, leaving only mud and soaked teammates.

"Nice one Static, THAT'S SABOTAGE!" yelled Mason.

"What? I was aiming at the other teams!" yelled Static as Mew and Victini appeared.

"Whatever it was called, your team loses", said Victini.

"But first", started Mew as he saw water balloons heading towards the Slakings.

Mew used Psychic to send the balloons back at the Lucarios' castle, leaving only mud.

"The Rampardos win, the Slakings lose", said Mew.

The girls cheered and ran out of their castle as the Lucarios came out.

"Now, it's time for your second elimination", said Victini.

**000**

Mason had gathered Vina, Connor, Krack, Draco, Marion, Frosty, Fez, and Swift around their trailer.

"Alright, I think we should eliminate Static", said Mason.

"Why?" asked Vina.

"He sabotaged the team, he destroyed the castle", said Mason.

"Yeah, that's true and he didn't even do anything, so he probably won't do anything here", said Draco.

"Great", said Mason

**000**

**Mason: Bye bye Static**

**000**

"Alright Slakings, welcome to your second elimination", said Mew.

"Just get on with it", said Titan.

"Fine, Ded, Skore, Piff, Striker, Laxish, Spiro, M.P.S., Vina, Connor, Morgan, Titan, Swift, Anthony, Marion, Flame, Phill, Mason, Fez, Frosty, Kojo, Krack, Draco, and Egridos you're safe."

"Flynn, Static, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Static."

"What?! Why me?!" asked Static.

"You sabotaged the team", said Marion.

"I keep telling you I didn't!" yelled Static.

"Whatever, now go away", said Mason.

"Twice in a row", mumbled Static as he entered the Lane-O-Sine.

"Okay, Losers, get back to your trailers", said Mew.

**000**

Aldon, Flynn, Nero, Hope, and Vile all met up in the lot after everyone went to sleep.

"Alright, so how's it going with your team?" asked Flynn.

"It sucks, it has a Carman in it", said Vile.

"Come on, she's exactly like you", said Hope.

"I know, I hate that", said Vile.

"Well, we can't target anybody since we aren't on the same team", said Aldon.

"Maybe we can just get people to agree with us on who we target, and then they'll get eliminated", said Nero.

"Yeah, lying always works' said Flynn.

"Great, so who do you think we should target first?" asked Hope.

"I say Striker, he made it too far last time", said Flynn.

"Right, so you'll have to convince some of the new guys", said Vile.

"Oh boy", said Flynn nervous.

Little did they know, another evil genius was lurking in the shadows.

**000**

**Mason: *smiles deviously*So, Flynn thinks his little alliance is going to make it far. But next time we lose, he is going home, I am the only devious guy here.**

**000**

**Wow, Static's gone early…again! People just don't like him. Will the evil alliance succeed? Will Mason keep framing other campers? Will the next chapter be longer? **"FOURTH WALL!" **SHUT UP EGRIDOS! Find out next time on…Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	4. Episode 4: Super Zeros

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to survive a teen beach movie…with drastic consequences. Mason was still scheming to get rid of Anthony, but thanks to Static's remark, Mason sent him packing. Who will be voted off tonight? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Wait, so Darkrai left you?" asked Victini on the phone.

"…"

"Wow, so it's Mew's child?" asked Victini.

"…"

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Victini, "I can't wait to tell him this!"

"…!"

"Hey, don't yell at me, he's the one who knocked you up", said Victini.

"…"

"Fine, I'll tell him", said Victini as he hung up the phone.

Mew teleported into their trailer and asked who was on the phone.

"That was Cresselia, she said Darkrai left her", explained Victini.

"What! Why?!" asked Mew.

"She said that she had an egg and it hatched into another Mew, and she said that you tricked her into having sex with her", said Victini.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I did not trick her, if anything, she tricked me!" yelled Mew.

"Oh please", said Victini folding his arms.

"I'm serious, I have it on videotape", said Mew.

"Why do you always record when you have sex with someone?" asked Victini disturbed

"I didn't, the Hall has cameras everyone, now watch this", said Mew as he picked up a video.

Mew put the video in the VCR and it started to play.

_**Video:**_

_The video showed the Hall of Origin, where all of the legendaries live._

"_Hey Mew, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Cresselia in the hallway._

"_Why? If it's because of the Jell-O explosion, it wasn't my fault", said Mew quickly._

"_No, I just want to talk", said Cresselia._

"_Oh, okay", said Mew as he floated into her room._

"_So what did you want to talk abou-!" screamed Mew as Cresselia tackled him onto the bed._

"_What're you doing?" asked Mew._

"_I'm having some fun with you", said Cresselia._

"_I'm with Celebi", said Mew._

"_I don't care", said Cresselia as she kissed him._

_**20 Minutes Later**_

"_Cresselia, have you seen Mew", asked Celebi as she entered Cresselia's room._

_She floated in and saw Cresselia in her bad laying down panting._

"_What happened Cressy?" asked Celebi._

"_Um…Uh…M-Mew tricked me into sleeping with him", lied Cresselia._

"_He what!?" yelled Celebi as Mew floated out of the shower a nervous wreck._

"_It's okay, it's okay", whispered Mew to himself as he wrapped his arms around himself._

"_MEW!" yelled Celebi._

_Mew turned to the side and saw Celebi glaring at him._

"_You cheat on me, __**and**__ raped Cressy?" asked Celebi angrily._

"_No, no, no, you don't understand!" said Mew, trying to fix it._

_Celebi pounced on him and started to beat the crap out of his as Cresselia watched._

_**One beatdown later**_

_Mew was lying on the floor in agony as Cresselia floated next to him._

"_If you ever tell anyone what I did, I'll kill you", whispered Cresselia in his ear._

_Cresselia exited her room as Victini floated inside._

"_What happened?"_

"_Um…Celebi and I broke up", said Mew with an innocent smile._

_**Back to Reality:**_

"Okay, that was hot…and kind of disturbing", said Victini.

"Women always make it seem like they're the victim, and the man is the bad guy, when it's the other way around", said Mew folding his arms.

"Oh really?" asked a voice.

Mew turned around and saw Celebi glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Mew scared.

"Cresselia told me what you did!" said Celebi angrily.

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand-!" yelled Mew as Celebi tackled him to the floor of his trailer.

"Well, I guess I'll have to host the show by myself today", said Victini as he teleported out of the trailer.

**000**

The Slakings were moping at their 2nd lost, as the Rampardos were celebrating.

"This sucks", said Swift.

"You got that right", said Fez.

"How are we losing?" asked Piff.

"I don't know", said Mason lying.

"I hate this game", said Skore as Victini appeared.

"Hello campers!" said Victini smiling.

"I hate that smile", said Hayden.

"Your next movie genre is…the superhero movie!"

"Where's Mew?" asked Sola.

"He's-", started Victini.

**000**

"No, don't I need that! Someone help me!" yelled Mew as Celebi broke his leg.

**000**

"Busy", finished Victini, "now for the challenge, you'll need to choose 3 people from each of your teams and have them design a Super Zero costume to do the second part of the challenge.

"Don't you mean Super 'Hero'?" asked Piff.

"No", said Victini.

Victini then brought them towards a big pile of junk, in which a lot of the contestants stared.

"I will then judge the costumes from 1-10", said Victini, "after that, the 'zeros' will have to compete in an obstacle course and the team with the worst time loses. Any questions?" asked Victini.

Everyone raised their appendages.

"Good, now get started", said Victini as he teleported off.

Everyone groaned.

**000**

"Alright, who wants to be a Super Zero?" asked Jesse.

"Ooh, ooh, I want to!" said Sonan quickly, getting off of his Nintendo.

"I think-", started Ebony.

"Finish that, and I will break your next", said Spike.

Ebony shut up.

"Now, anyone else?" asked Lila.

"I'll go!" said Clay.

"You sure buddy?" asked Darren.

"Of course!" said Clay.

"Cool, we need one more person", said Jesse.

"Ray?" asked Lila.

"Okay, I'll do it", said Ray.

"Great, now make your costumes, quick!" said Jesse.

Ray, Sonan, and Clay quickly dove into the junk pile.

**000**

"Alright, who wants to be a zero?" asked Sasha.

"I say Carman, she's already one", said Vile smirking.

"Thanks", said Carman.

"Okay, anyone else?" asked Sasha.

"I'll go", said Aura, "I want to see what Shade will say when he sees."

"I'm going", said Shine.

"You sure?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm not going to let this slut take Shade away from me", said Shine.

"Okay", said Sola.

"Alright, now costume time!" yelled Sasha as Shine, Aura, and Carman started to find some useful items.

**000**

"Alright does anyone want to do this?" asked Ded.

"I want to go!"Laxish.

"I can go, I don't care", said Krack.

Flynn went beside Striker. "This'll be a good chance to show that you're useful."

Striker wouldn't listen to him, but he wanted to be useful.

"I'll go", said Striker.

Flynn smirked evilly, which Mason noticed.

**000**

**Mason: I know his plan. He's trying to get him to do the challenge and make him lose, so we'll lose…that's my job!**

**000**

"You sure about that?" asked Skore.

"Eh, it doesn't matter, the author will just make us lo-", started Egridos.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Swift.

Egridos rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have our people, now let's go!" said Ded as he threw them into the junk pile.

**000**

"Alright campers, it's time for the judging, first up, Clay!"

Clay walked up with only a cape on his back.

"Wow, that's original", said Victini.

"I am Happy Man! I can make anyone happy!' said Clay.

"Lame, you get 4 points", said Victini.

"Oh well", said Clay still smiling.

"Next! Ray!"

Ray walked out with boots, a tin can on his head, and a cardboard body.

"Who are you?" asked Victini.

"I am the Junk man, I will kill you all with my poisonous fumes", said Ray.

"Wow, bold yet understated, I like it, you get 8 points."

"Hooray!"

"Final Lucario! Sonan, wow, what costume does he have? A trash bag?" asked Victini as Sonan walked out.

Sonan's costume had a huge, metal body with a microwave mask, a razor tip tail, and 2 ray guns.

"I am Mega-Man!" yelled Sonan

"Whoa, how did you make this?" asked Victini.

"I've been playing videogames all day, every day", said Sonan, "what did you expect?"

"Nothing like this", said Victini, "you get 10 points."

"Yay!"

"Alright, time for the Slakings, first up, Laxish", said Victini as Laxish came up.

"I am the Muncher!" said Laxish as he walked out with a mouth on his stomach.

"Wow, that's lame", said Victini, "2 points."

"2 points!" yelled Laxish.

"Yep, now tell Striker to come out here", said Victini.

Laxish walked out as Striker came forward. Striker came out with nothing on him.

"What? No costume?" asked Victini.

"Nope, I am Bland Man", said Striker.

"Wow, you get 5 points", said Victini.

"Eh, better than nothing", said Striker as he left.

Krack came up soon after with a fedora, gun, and coat.

"Wow the author is really getting lazy", said Victini.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"It's okay if the host does it, now shut up Egridos!" yelled Victini.

"I am mob man!" said Krack.

"Isn't that a custom stereotyping?" asked Victini.

"No", said Krack.

"Well, Swift thinks so", said Victini.

Krack turns around and sees Swift staring daggers at him.

"So, _**you **_took my fedora, and you're making fun of me", said Swift angrily.

"No, no, I'm not", said Krack scared for his life.

Swift leapt on Krack and started to beat the crap out of him.

"Wow, this is awesome for ratings, if only Mew could see this", said Victini.

**000**

"Stay back, Celebi!" said Mew as he picked up a chair.

Celebi used her psychic to throw the chair out of the way and started to attack him again.

"F*** ME!" yelled Mew in agony as Celebi shoved a flag up his ass.

**000**

"Alright, enough", said Victini separating the two, "Swift, go have sex with Sapphire and let Krack use your fedora for a few more hours."

Swift and Sapphire, who was behind the curtain, both blushed at that statement.

"Fine", said Swift as he took Sapphire back to the trailer.

"Alright, Krack you get 4 points, now for the Rampardos", said Victini, "first up, Carman."

Carman strutted in front of Victini with nothing on but a bikini.

"10 points", said Victini.

"But I didn't-", started Carman.

"I don't care, it's a sexy costume", said Victini.

"Oh, well thanks", said Carman as she went back.

**000**

Behind the curtains, all of the contestants were waiting for the results from Carman's costume. Carman came behind the curtains.

"Wow, so that was your costume", said Ray.

"Mmm hmmm", said Carman.

"Well, it's certainly…sexy", said Ebony.

Ivory glared at him.

Ebony looked away quickly.

"What did you get?" asked Draco.

"10", said Carman.

"Damn it", said Vile.

"Next up, Aura!" said Victini from the front.

"I guess I'm next, be sure to watch closely", said Aura seductively to Shade, who went beside Shine.

**000**

Aura came out with a dress that covered half of her body.

"Whoa, you get 9 points", said Victini.

"Thanks, but don't you-", said Aura.

"Nope", said Victini.

Aura went back behind the curtains.

**000**

Aura ran up to Shade and pounced on him, locking her lips with his.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm!" yelled Shade trying to push Aura off of him.

"You bitch!" yelled Shine.

Aura rolled her eyes as she walked back towards Shade.

"Come back to my trailer if you want to have some fun", said Aura seductively.

Shine glared at her as Shade just twitched.

"Last Rampardos, Shine!"

"I guess I'm up", said Shine as she kissed Shade.

"Good luck mom", said Spike.

"Thanks sweetie", said Shine as she strutted towards Victini with a bikini dress on.

"Hubba hubba", said Victini staring, "you get 11 points."

"What?! I thought you could only go up to 10!" yelled Vina.

"Too bad", said Victini, "now, the Rampardos are in the lead."

The girls cheered as the others groaned.

"Now, time for the next part of the challenge", said Victini.

"Obstacle course?" asked Skore.

"Yep", said Victini.

**000**

Victini took the contestants to the lot, which was now full of obstacles.

"Whoa, how did all of this get here?" asked Flame.

"Um…" started Victini.

**000**

"Faster interns! If you don't hurry up with this, you will never eat again!" threatened Victini.

"But, we haven't eaten in 13 days", said a Herdier intern.

"I don't care, Mew and I own you!" said Victini.

**000**

"That doesn't matter, it's time for the course", continued Victini.

"What do we have to do?" asked Laxish.

"Well, first you have to climb a brick wall and run through tires, after that you must climb up a power line and cross without getting electrocuted. Then, you must jump onto a trampoline and grab a sack of flour as it falls from 20 stories. Finally, you must carry the flour bag all the way to the finish line, the first contestants to cross the finish will win it for their team", explained Victini.

"Well that seems easy", said Flynn purposely.

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me Flynn, we also have a lot of mines and bombs for lots of explosions!" said Victini happily.

Everyone glared at Flynn angrily.

**000**

**Flynn: I don't care about those losers, as long as the plan works, our alliance will succeed.**

**000**

"Oh and did I mention that it is a race?" asked Victini.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Yep, a person from each team will race against 2 others", said Victini.

"That made no sense", said Lassie.

"Your evolution doesn't make sense!" said Victini.

Lassie rolled her eyes.

"Now the first race will be with Carman, Krack, and Clay", said Victini as they got to the starting line.

"Alright, go!"

Krack and Carman started running as Clay started walking.

"Clay, run!" yelled Nero.

Clay continued walking with a smile on his face.

Krack and Carman started climbing up the wall as Clay was still walking. Krack got over the wall first and started running through the tires, with Carman catching up close behind him. Clay finally got to the wall and started climbing it to the top. Krack got to the power lines and started to climbing the wooden pole, with Carman right behind him.

"Wow, you're pretty good, for a girl", said Krack.

"What does that mean?" asked Carman angrily.

"Oh crap, don't say it", said Volante.

"Say what?" asked all of the girls and some of the guys.

"Girls are weaker than guys in everything" said Krack, causing all of the girls to glared at him angrily and start stepping forward.

"Whoa, girls, calm down, let's finish the challenge…then you can turn him into a female like Sma-", started Ray.

"Sasha!" yelled Sasha.

"Sasha", finished Ray

"Promise sweetie?" asked Summer.

"Of course babe", said Ray.

Carman got pissed and immediately started to climb faster.

"Oh s***!" yelled Krack as she quickly climbed up to that talk and started to run across the power line, not feeling any electricity.

Carman got to the top and ran across the power line after him. Carman leapt on top him as he fell off of the power pole. The girls immediately charged at him and started to pound him into dust. Clay conti9nued walking, but stepped on a mine, launching him into the flour sack and landing at the finish.

"Wow", said Hayden.

"Well, the Lucarios win the first race", said Victini as the girls went back to their teams, "time for the next race, Striker, Aura, and Ray."

Ray, Aura, and Striker started running to the wall. As the approached it, Ray and Aura immediately climbed up.

"Oh f*** me!" yelled Striker.

"_Great, now we'll lose the challenge_", thought Flynn to himself.

Mason grinned evilly at him.

**000**

**Mason: That loser thinks that he's getting out Striker with his little alliance, but once I tell the team that it was his idea, he'll be gone.**

**000**

Ray and Aura ran through the tires and started climbing the pole.

"Great, just great", said Striker as he hopped backwards, exploding a land mine and launching him to the top of the power pole.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but…explosions rock!" said Striker as he hopped across the power lines, with Ray and Aura on his tail.

"I've got to do something, I'll lose!" said Aura, as she got an idea, "all guys think alike."

Aura paused and took off her costume, the sun making her body sexier than usual. All of the guys stared, including Ray and Striker. Ray lost his balance and fell on the power line, shocking him in his crotch. Aura jumped over him as she passed Striker, who fell onto the ground unconscious. Aura jumped onto the trampoline and bounced up, grabbing the sack of flour, and running to the finish line.

"Yes, I won!" said Aura.

"Not exactly", said Victini.

"What? I made it here first", said Aura.

"Yeah, but you also took off your costume, meaning that you're yourself, so that means either Ray will win it for his team, or Striker will have to make it a third race", said Victini.

Aura grumbled as the girls all glared at her.

"What?" asked Aura.

"You just had to take off your costume", said Vile.

"Hey, I had to use a guy's attention span against them, what did you expect?" asked Aura.

"Not that", said Summer, pointing to her boyfriend, who was still being electrocuted, until he fell down.

Ray landed on a bomb, which exploded after 10 seconds, launching him to the finish line with the flour that was already there.

"The Lucarios win!"

The Lucarios all cheered as the Slakings and Rampardos looked disappointed.

"So who lost?" asked Ded.

"Well, since Krack lost the first race, and Aura got second because of her costume, that means, that you guys lose…again!" explained Victini.

Skore's left eye twitched as he heard the news.

"Meet me at elimination in 10 minutes!" said Victini as he teleported away.

**000**

"Alright, guys, so who do we vote for?" asked Ded.

"I don't know, I think Krack, he's a sexist bastard", said Piff.

"Yeah, but we may need him later", said Skore.

"What about Str-", started Draco.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" yelled Laxish.

"So who then?" asked Morgan.

Mason walked up to the team with a grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling? We lost", said Marion.

"Yeah, but this is the perfect time to get rid of Flynn", said Mason.

"Why? He hasn't done anything that much", said Titan.

"Actually, he has", said Mason.

"What do you mean?" asked Swift, who had came back.

"He reformed his alliance with Nero, Aldon, Vile, and Hope, and they targeted Striker because he made it far last time", explained Mason, "so since Striker thought that he was useless, Flynn told him to participate in this challenge, thinking that if we lost, he would be eliminated."

"That jerk, and it's early in the game!" yelled Vina.

"Yeah, so I think we should vote him out", said Mason.

"You're damn right we are", said Fez.

"Great", said Mason

"Wait, how do you know this?" asked Phill.

"I saw him leaving the trailer and I followed him", said Mason nervously.

"Okay", said Phill, still suspicious.

**000**

**Phill: Mason has been telling us a lot of information; I think he's a deceiver.**

**000**

**Mason: The next time I get, the rat is gone.**

**000**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone got a plushie except for Flynn and Striker, who was still unconscious.

"The last Mew plushie goes to…

Flynn grinned.

Striker had the knockout swirls in his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Striker."

"What!?" yelled Flynn, "why am I out so early!?"

"We knew what you were trying to do to Striker", said Frosty.

"What? How?" asked Flynn, as he looked at Mason, who was smirking deviously.

"You"

"Well, it's time to go", said Victini.

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" said Flynn.

"SPIKE!" yelled Victini as Spike flew up with 30 needles in his hand.

"Oh no", said Flynn as he ran to the Lame-O-Sine.

Spike threw the needles at Flynn, getting direct hits **everywhere.**

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Flynn as the door closed in the Lame-O-Sine.

"Alright, Slakings, get some rest, you've got a- you know the rest", said Victini as he teleported back to Mew and his trailer.

**000**

"Please, no more", said Mew as Celebi kicked him in his groin.

Victini poofed up and put the tape in the VCR. Celebi turned her attention to the TV, which showed what really happened.

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry Mew", said Celebi.

"It's okay", said Mew holding himself, "now can you please go away."

Celebi teleported away as Mew got up and coughed up a little blood. "I am going to kick…your…ass", said Mew before he lost consciousness.

**Damn it Mason, I wanted Flynn in longer! **"Too bad!" **Well, Flynn's out early, thanks to Mason, and wow Mew, YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F*** OUT! What will happen next? Will Krack still be himself if he wakes up? Will the Slakings ever win something? Will Mason stop being a Scott? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	5. Episode 5: Wild Wild Pests

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to act as Superheroes, or should I say Super Zeros! The Slakings put up a good fight and soon lost because of Striker. Mason, knowing that this was obviously Flynn's doing, turned it all around by actually telling the truth, sending Flynn packing. Also Mew knocked up Cresselia. **"She did it!" **Whatever, now who will win, who will lose, and who will be voted out in the most dramatic awards ceremony ever, right here on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Mew had teleported back to his trailer with cuts, bruises, and a bad look on his face after his 'discussion' with Cresselia at her island.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" asked Victini, who was watching Total Drama Idiotic Island.

"Cresselia beat the crap out of me, because **you** told her that I told you", said Mew panting heavily and realizing what he'd just done.

"What's wrong now?" asked Victini.

"Remember when I dated Kavi's sister and he didn't know until he saw me making out with her at the Hall of Origin?" asked Mew nervously.

"Yeah, he said he was going to kill you if he ever saw you again", said Victini.

"Yeah, so let's just say I'm going to be hunted down by another lunatic", said Mew floating to his room.

"What about today's challenge?" asked Victini.

"Host it yourself, I'll watch from in here", said Mew from his room.

"_Why do I always have to do the work, he needs to get off of his lazy ass"_, thought Victini.

"I heard that! Oh, and I have a surprise for you after the challenge!" said Mew cheerily.

"Give it to me now!" yelled Victini.

"No, now get to hosting!" yelled Mew.

"_Douchebag_", thought Victini as he exited the trailer.

**000**

"How did we lose Flynn already?" asked Vile.

"I don't know, someone must of found out about our alliance getting back up", said Nero.

"Who would do that?" asked Aldon.

"I don't know, but I think it's one of the new guys", said Vile.

"Yeah, a lot of them are weird and creepy", said Hope.

"Like Carman", said Vile.

"Girl, you need to calm down about her, she's just trying to get you riled up, so the others will vote you off", said Hope.

"Yeah, you're right", said Vile.

"Wait, I think I have an idea", said Aldon.

"What?"

"I think we should split the alliance and take care of ourselves because we're on different teams right now, and when we're at the merge, we can make it back up", said Aldon.

"That's a great idea!" said Vile.

"Thanks", said Aldon.

"Now, let's get going", said Hope as she and Vile left.

"Well, what now?" asked Aldon.

"I don't know", said Nero. He turned to his left and saw that the guys were gathered around something.

"What the hell?" asked Nero.

**000**

All of the guys were gathered around a still unconscious Krack.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Striker.

"No, he couldn't be, Mew and Victini can't afford to be sued", said Fez.

"By who? Nobody likes him", said Draco.

"True, true", said Volante.

Soon Krack woke up and saw all of the guys around him. He smiled and mischievously licked his lips.

"Uh oh", said Dew backing up.

"Hello, you sexy boys", said Krack in a seductive feminine voice.

"What the hell?! Does this always happen when girls beat you!?" asked Laxish.

"First Sma-Sasha, now Kra-wait, what's your name?" asked Phill.

"Krissy", said Kra-_Krissy _in a seductive tone and putting hi-_her _hips.

"Okay, this is creepy, Smash was a perverted shallow dude, now that he's Sasha, he's nice and sweet, and now because Krack was a sexist, Krissy is a sexaholic temptress", explained Klavier scared.

"Does this mean we should be going?" asked Skore.

"Yeah", said Dhaunt as he and the other guys ran.

**000**

The girls were all in the breakfast tent waiting for either the guys or Victini and Mew to appear. When the guys all ran in, they had disturbed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Sally.

"Um…you girls caused another sex change", said Spiro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Summer.

"Remember when you beat the crap out of Smash and he turned into Sasha?" asked Shade.

"Yeah", said Sapphire.

"Well, now-"started Flame before he tackled by 'Krissy' from behind.

"Because you did Krack the same way, he turned into 'Krissy', a sexaholic temptress", said Volante.

"Wow, we must really be pounding them", said Annie.

"Yeah, that can cause amnesia, so can you girls stop beating us up?" asked Dew.

The girls looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"What?" asked Swift.

"If we do that, you guys have to do something for us", said Cramad smiling.

"What?" asked Freezeo.

"You'll see after the challenge", said Clash.

As if on cue, Victini appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello contestants."

"Where's Mew?" asked Rapid.

"Why do want to know so bad, don't you all hate him?" asked Victini.

"Yeah, but we hate you too", said Anthony.

Victini rolled his eyes, "Anyways, today's genre is…western!"

"Awesome, I love guns!" said Swift.

"Oh, and speaking of guns, you got a couple of presents from fans", said Victini, holding up grenades and an AK-47 machine gun.

Swift's eyes widened as he saw his presents and used his Vine Whip to grab them, but Victini took them away.

"Wh-what are going to do with my stuff?" asked Swift.

"Well, because Anthony said everyone hates **me,** even though I haven't been doing much of anything just agreeing with Mew, no one gets fan mail ever again!" said Victini.

Swift's eyes turned red as he looked at Anthony angrily.

"Oh please, you don't even need that stuff, you mafia reject", said Anthony folding his arms.

Swift pounced on him and started to beat the crap out of him.

"Well, now that that situation is done, let's get on with the challenge", said Victini.

**000**

Victini led them to a Western movie set, which was 200◦F on the inside. "Aah, this feels great", said Flame.

"TO YOU!" yelled Vile as she sweated.

"Now the first part of the challenge is to land on his mechanical Tauros", said Victini patting on a mechanical bull machine.

"You all have to pick-"started Victini.

"3, we know", said Marie.

"Yeah, you have to climb this super high diving board and land on the Tauros, the team to have the most people land will get an advantage in the next round", said Victini, "now get choosing", said Victini.

**000**

**Mason: Arceus Damn, it's hot, but I have the perfect plan now. I'll get out Frosty, he **_**is**_** the only pure Ice-type and he'll make a perfect fall guy in this heat.**

**000**

"Alright, I say that Vina, Flame, and…Frosty should do the challenge", said Mason.

"What?" asked Frosty panting heavily.

"Good idea, now let's just do this before we die", said Ded.

**000**

**Frosty: F*** ME!**

**000**

"Alright, I-I say that Demenio, Dew, and Hayden should do the challenge", said Rapid.

"What about Cano?" asked Ebony angrily.

"Shut the f*** up! We just want to leave this motherf***ing set and go back outside for the second part! Deal with your stupid ass grudge later!" yelled Rapid, scaring his team.

Ebony ran behind Kai whimpering.

**000**

**Volante: Wow**

**000**

**Klavier: I'm scared now**

**000**

**Cano: *laughing because of Ebony***

**000**

"Now, who wants to go?" asked Sally.

"I say, Summer, Vixen, and Carman", said Vile almost out of breath.

"W-why?" asked Annie.

"Summer and Vixen are fire types, and Carman, just because", said Vile before she passed out.

"Okay, that sounds fine", said Lassie as she passed out, too.

**000**

"Alright, you've made your decisions, now it's time for the challenge."

"Flame, you're up first", said Victini as Flame easily flew to the top.

Flame looked down from the top and jumped off, using his wings to land perfectly on the bull.

"No fair! He has wings!" yelled Leon.

"I didn't say it was against the rules", said Victini.

"Damn it!" yelled Dhaunt.

"There are no Bibarel around here", said Anthony.

"Shut up, and didn't you say beavers chapters ago?" asked Dhaunt.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Anthony and Dhaunt at the same time.

"Okay, Vina you're next", said Victini, ignoring the entire argument.

Vina flew to top, and soon flew to the bottom, landing on the Tauros with ease.

"It's time for the final Slaking, Frosty!"

Frosty floated to the top, but due to being an Ice-type, the heat overpowered him and he fell unconsciously off of the diving board, landing on the ground hard.

"Ooh", said some of the girls.

Laxish ran over to Frosty, and he was still breathing.

"Don't worry, the ice cream is okay!" said Laxish in an obsessive sort of way.

"Alright, you have two perfect jumps and one wipeout, now it's the Lucarios' turn", said Victini, "first one, Demenio."

Demenio started his high climb to the top of the diving board. After 10 minutes, he finally made it to the top, completely out of breath.

"I wish I had wings", said Demenio panting.

Demenio looked down and immediately jumped down, landing on the Tauros. Demenio put a paw to his head in pain from a head rush.

"Next Lucario, Dew", said Victini as Dew started to climb the diving board. After a good 5 minutes, Dew made it to the top, and then thought about something.

"_Don't guys that walk on two legs get hurt in their 'place' if they fall", _thought Dew

Dew smiled at an idea he had and jumped off of the diving board, using Water Gun as a stopper to lower him safely onto the Tauros.

"Alright, that's 2 perfect landings and no wipeouts", said Victini, "you need another perfect landing to win. Hayden, you're up."

Hayden climbed up the ladder of the diving board and jumped off without fear, and landed on the place where no man wants it to be.

"That's got to hurt!" said Skore.

**000**

**Mason: *laughs***

**000**

**Darren: I feel bad for him**

**000**

**Nero: Looks like **_**he **_**won't be having kids. *laughing***

**000**

"Okay, that was a perfect** and** painful landing", said Victini, "now it's the Rampardos' turn. Carman's first."

Carman used Petal Dance to get he to the top of the diving board, and easily jumped down onto the Tauros' back, giving the guys all winks.

"Wow that was hot", said Aldon.

"Yeah, now next up…Vixen", said Victini as Vixen used her mystical powers to float her to the top. (**Ninetales all have special psychic characteristics due to their intelligence)**

Vixen jumped off of the board and landed on the Tauros with ease.

"This is the deciding jump, either it is a tie or the Slakings lose", said Victini as Summer climbed up the diving board.

Summer looked down, closed her eyes, and jumped down, missing the Tauros by a millimeter.

"The Lucarios win the first part of the challenge!"

The Lucarios all cheered as the Rampardos looked indifferent and the Slakings groaned. Mason smiled at this.

**000**

**Mason: This game is going great, my team's losing and so far I've gotten out Liksur, Static, and even Flynn! This game is putty in my paws.**

**000**

The contestants quickly vacated the set and ran to a grassland outside of the entire lot.

"Fresh air, at last!" yelled Rapid.

"It is time for the second part of your challenge", said Victini.

"Which is…?" said Titan.

"Ropin' cattle", said Victini as a stampede of Bouffalant and Tauros ran past them.

"Where did they come from?" asked Ray.

"You don't need to know", said Victini.

"Now your objective is to rope a Tauros or Bouffalant and bring them back here", said Victini.

"That's it?" asked 'Krissy'.

"Yes, now get going!" said Victini.

**000**

The Slakings were trying to catch up with the herding cattle, but couldn't.

"This sucks ass!" said Draco, "can't we just quit, we're going to lose anyway."

"No, we are going to try!" said Piff.

"If I could see, I would be glaring at you right now", said Draco.

"How do you even know who we are if you can't see?" asked Vina.

"Don't ask questions! "

Connor wandered from the group to talk to one of the Bouffalant and get them to come back with his team. He went up to one, patted its back, and it was his brother Blake!

"What are you doing here?" asked Connor.

"I needed some money", said Blake.

"Yeah, but why are you here, you could've been killed", said Connor.

"By what?" asked Blake as a mine exploded, causing everyone to stare.

Victini pulled out a bullhorn, "OH, AND THERE ARE LAND MINES EVRYONE, SO WATCH YOUR STEP!"

"THIS IS WHY NOONE LIKES YOU!" yelled Anthony.

"I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR MAIL, BUT ANTHONY JUST RUINED IT AGAIN!"

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Swift as he tackled Anthony.

**000**

"Well, we have rope, this is going to be easy", said Lila.

"Yeah, it should be", said Volante.

"This is just like the Wii", aid Sonan as he twirled the rope.

A stampede of Tauros and Bouffalant charged into the Lucarios, taking Sonan with them.

"Sonan!" yelled Lila as Sonan rode on one of the Tauros' backs.

"Yee-haw!" yelled Sonan.

**000**

"This sucks, how are we supposed to get a Bouffalant or Tauros without any materials?" asked Vile.

"Are you forgetting that all Tauros are males?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at", said Sapphire.

The girls approached a Tauros and tried to seduce it into coming with them, but it didn't work strangely.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Sasha.

"I guess Tauros are only attracted to Miltank", said Ivory.

"That's right!" said Annie as she walked forwards and got blown up by one of the mines.

Nero overheard the girls and ran back to his team.

**000**

"Alright guys, we need to get Sonan back", said Lila.

"And I think I know how", said Nero.

"How?" asked Lila.

"Tauros and Bouffalant are attracted to Miltank, so I'll transform into a Miltank, and you guys can get Sonan, and whichever bull or buffalo he has", said Nero.

"That's a good idea, now let's see if it'll work", said Volante.

Nero transformed into a Miltank and wandered around the grassland, trying to find the stampede with Sonan. He heard a scream and immediately ran that way. He found Sonan on the back of a sleeping Tauros.

"Sonan, we need to go", said Nero.

"But I don't know you", said Sonan.

"It's me, Nero", said Nero changing back to his form.

"Oh, well okay, I just have to wake up Steve", said Sonan.

"Steve?" asked Nero.

"Yeah", said Sonan using his ear-like arms to wake up the Tauros.

The Tauros got up and ogled the illusion fox.

"Hi", said Nero frightened.

Steve didn't move and fell back asleep.

"Well, I don't think he's moving", said Sonan.

The rest of the team came up.

"Wow, Sonan, you got us a Tauros?" asked Hayden.

Sonan nodded his head.

"Wait, so how do we get it back if it is asleep?" asked Dhaunt.

Kai walked forward, grabbed the rope and toss the Tauros towards Victini, who it landed on.

"The Lucarios win again!" said Victini angrily under the Tauros.

Victini teleported above the Tauros and waited for the other two teams to come. He then saw a Bouffalant, which was completely covered by Sapphire's snake-like body, approaching along with the other girls.

"Is it dead?" asked Victini.

"No, it's unconscious", said Vile.

"Fair enough, that means the Slakings lose again!" announced Victini.

**000**

"Well, we lost again and we didn't even catch a Bouffalant or Tauros", said Skore.

Connor walked back up to his team with a smile on his face, "Hi guys."

Everyone thought for a moment, and soon glared at Connor.

**000**

**Ded: We should have won! We had a Bouffalant! Connor shouldn't have left!**

**000**

**Piff: Connor has got to go.**

**000 **

**Draco: We would've won if he hadn't left!**

**000**

**Mason: Well, I guess my plan isn't going to work, but at least we're still losing. **

**000**

At the ceremony, everyone got a plushie except for Connor and Frosty.

"The last plushie goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Frosty, Connor you're gone."

"Oh well, I knew I wouldn't last, see you guys later."

"Wow, he actually took it well", said Victini, "well get some sleep, you're going to need it…you losers!"

The Slakings frowned and went to their cabins.

**000**

The Slakings made it back as they went into the dining tent.

"So, what did you girls want us to do?" asked Ray.

The girls pounced on the guys as they screamed.

**000**

Victini had teleported back to his trailer, "so what is this surprise?"

"Virizion's pregnant with twins", said Mew.

"So?" asked Victini.

"Remember when you two dated briefly, had sex, and then broke up?" asked Mew.

"Yeah", said Victini.

"Remember when that was?" asked Mew smiling.

"A day before she met Ka-", started Victini before realizing what Mew was telling him.

"You m-mean, one of them's mine?" asked Victini scared.

"Yeah, or maybe both, all I know is you f***ed her, she met Kavi, now she's pregnant", said Mew.

"Doesn't that mean-", started Victini.

"That Kavi's going to try to kill you? Yeah", said Mew smiling, "and that's not even the surprise!"

"What is it?" asked Victini.

"Virizion told Jirachi that she doesn't really know ho the father is, but she knows she did both you and Kavi, and she's having twins, so now Jirachi wants to kill you even more!"

"WHAT!?"

"And that's still not the great part, she's right behind you", said Mew cheerily.

Victini turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend glaring at him angrily.

"AW S**T!" said Victini as Jirachi jumped on him.

**Another day, another chapter. So, Virizion, and Victini dated? Interesting…and leave what you think will happen if Kavi finds out. Poor Connor, it sucks to see him go, but that's the game. Will Mason ever make friends? Will Victini survive him beatdown? Will Egridos stop screaming at other people's islands and join? **"Everyone loves me!" **Quiet you! Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	6. Episode 6: Jail House Rocked

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, Victini hosted another challenge, a western drawl for all of the contestants. There was a lot of pain, heat, and crazy moments during that time, which meant anyone could lose. But, even though they have never won anything, the Slakings lost again, because of Connor, who was sent packing. Who will win today's challenge? Who will be blown up? And who will be voted out tonight? Find out right here, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Victini had just gotten back up from his beatdown from Jirachi, in which Mew happily arranged.

"What…the f***!" yelled Victini as he floated up to Mew.

"Let's see, you told Cresselia that I told you what happened between us, Celebi kicked my ass, and then Cresselia kicked my ass, all because Cresselia got herself pregnant by me, but now it's you", said Mew smiling.

"You don't know that", said Victini.

"Yes, I do, she had the babies last week" asked Mew still smiling.

"What?!"

"Yep", said Mew

"None of them were Victini were there?" asked Victini.

"Well, she didn't tell anyone, but she had one egg with your colors and hid it in the woods before she told Kavi she was pregnant", said Mew grinning.

"Oh crap", said Victini.

"Yeah, so you better hope nobody goes into the forest and finds it, or Kavi will kick your ass", said Mew laughing.

"He's going to do it either way!"

"Yeah, I know", said Mew, "now let's do today's challenge."

Victini groaned.

**000**

"Oh, I'm think I'm going to be sore for weeks", said Ray lying on his back.

"I know, that was just terrible", said Draco trying to stand up.

"Wow, you guys are pussies", said Freezeo, who was floating with Spike, who also had Sonan on his back.

"You have no gender, and those two are kids!" yelled Egridos.

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you guys got gang banged by girls", said Freezeo laughing.

"Shut up snowflake!" yelled Nero as he got up.

"I need a nap", said Laxish.

"You're a Munchlax! You always want sleep!" yelled Fez.

"Whatever, let's just get breakfast", said Laxish.

"Yeah, I'm starving", said Striker.

**000**

At the breakfast tent, the girls were reflecting on what they did the previous night.

"Ahh dominance is a girl's best friend", said Solis.

"You got that right", said Ivory as the guys walked in.

"Hello boys", said Aura seductively.

Some of the guys flinched while some backed up.

"What's wrong guys, you didn't like the treatment you got last night?" asked Cramad seductively as she and some of the girls started advancing towards them.

Some of the guys whimpered, while some got ready to run.

"Oh, look at the time, I think it's time for us to GO!" yelled Dew as he and the guys ran from the tent, leaving the girls and Freezeo, Spike, and Sonan alone.

"That really did the trick", said Summer smiling.

"You girls really did a number on them", said Freezeo.

"Yeah", said Lassie.

"I never saw a gang bang before until yesterday", said Freezeo.

"Yeah-wait, what? Gang bang?" asked Marie.

"Yeah, a lot of girls were f***ing guys other than your boyfriends", said Freezeo.

"WHAT!?" yelled the girls at the same time.

"Oh crap, now you've done it!" said Spike as he flew out of the tent with Sonan.

"Done what?" asked Freezeo as the girls surrounded him, "oh crap."

"Who exactly was f***ing who?" asked Sally with anger in her eyes.

Freezeo gulped as he started to tell the girls.

**000**

"That was close!" said Ebony.

"You said it", said Klavier.

Mew and Victini then appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" asked Mew.

"No, not really", said Anthony panting.

Mew mumbled to himself as Victini spoke, "Alright, today's challenge is based on the Prison movie."

"W-wait, aren't those movies the ones with the horrible food, the gay rape, and the…beatdowns?" asked Skore frightened.

"Yes, yes they are", said Mew.

"I love those movies", said Mason.

"You're a dark-type", said Phill.

"So what?" asked Mason slightly peeved.

"You're an evil dude, who a dark type, and who loves watching people be tortured, you're kind of a disgrace", said Phill before being hit with a brick and knocked unconscious.

"Well, that felt good", said Draco sitting out a brick, "I was getting tired of him talking."

**000**

**Mason: I think I actually found a friend. *smiles mischievously***

**000**

"Now get the girls, so we can start the challenge", said Victini.

The guys looked at each other uneasily.

"Cano, Darren, why don't you guys get the girls?" asked Ebony as some of the guys started to agree.

"Uh, o-k-kay, I guess", said Darren nervously.

Cano gulped as he and Darren walked back to the tent.

**000**

Back at the tent, there was huge cat fight going on. After Freezeo told them what happened, all gloves were off.

"I can't believe you!"

"You bitch!"

"How could you?!"

All of those screams and yells were heard from the tent as Cano and Darren walked up.

"What's going on?" asked Darren as he and Cano walked back inside the tent.

Inside, they saw Freezeo shaking in the corner as the girls were either arguing or fighting. Cano used his psychic to bring Freezeo out of the tent.

"What's going on?" asked Cano in a whispered voice.

"The girls were about to attack me if I didn't tell them, who exactly f***ed who", said Freezeo.

"You told them the truth?! You are not supposed to do that", said Darren.

"Why?"

"It causes that!" said Darren as he gestured with his flipper to the girls fighting in the tent.

"Sorry", said Freezeo.

Cano and Darren sighed at the same time.

"It's okay, but now we need to tell the guys what's going on", said Darren as they started to head back.

**000**

"Come on, we need to start this challenge!" yelled Mew.

Cano and Darren came back with Freezeo.

"Where are the girls?" asked Titan.

"Having a massive cat fight", said Freezeo.

"Cat fight?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, we didn't want to die, so we just ran back", said Darren.

"F*** all of that, I need to start this challenge, plus the readers don't want to watch funny stuff like that at the beginning, they want drama and pain!" yelled Mew.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

"I swear, if you do that I more time, I will blast you to another island, and I will never let you back in!" yelled Mew.

Egridos shut up after that threat.

Victini then used Teleport to bring the girls back to the lot, where they were.

"Now, back to what I was saying", started Mew, "today's challenge is based on the prison movie."

"Oh crap", said Sally.

"Now, the first part of the challenge is to eat gross prison food", said Victini.

"Oh no", said Piff.

**000**

"Now, every person on each team must finish their plate of food in a certain amount of time, if you don't you're out of the challenge, and the last person standing wins for their team", said Victini as he put plates of gross prison food on their plates in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sapphire.

"This is grey mush that was found under the trailers and in the bathrooms", said Mew smiling.

All of the contestants were about to barf, but they controlled it.

"Now, ready, set, eat!"

A lot of the contestants started eating, and soon either fainted or barfed, eliminating them. After the first dish, 30 contestants had already dropped out!

"Wow, you all are wimps", said Mew.

"Hey, would you eat something that was on the bathroom floor?" asked Hope angrily.

"We don't have to", said Mew.

"Whatever, can we just get on with this challenge so we can throw up in peace", said Skore, who surprisingly was still in, but woozy.

"Yes, please", said Klavier.

"Alright, this next dish consists of dead Caterpies, smothered in toxic sludge", said Victini.

"Isn't this cannibalism!?" asked Flame.

"Yeah, sorta", said Victini.

"I'm not eating this!" yelled Hayden.

"Never!" yelled Kojo.

"That was good", said a voice.

Everyone turned to the side and saw that Leon's plate was empty. Everyone stared in shock.

**000**

**Dhaunt: Okay, I know I'm a ghost, but Leon is starting to creep me out.**

**000**

**Skore: He's a cannibal!**

**000**

**Mason: *laughing***

**000**

"W-why would you eat that?" asked Dew.

"Are you a cannibal?" asked Klavier.

"Yes, and only because I'm a lizard", said Leon.

Everyone took a couple steps back.

"Okay, is anyone else going to eat?" asked Mew slightly horrified.

The remaining contestants shook their heads and immediately left to barf.

"Well, I guess the Lucarios win the first part of this challenge", said Mew.

"Hooray", shouted the Lucarios.

"Now, time for the second part of the challenge", said Victini.

"What's that?" asked Ray.

"Staying in the same cell with a criminal for 20 minutes", said Victini smiling.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Are you _**trying**_ to kill us?" asked Solis.

"Sort of", said Mew.

"Now, to the jail cells!" yelled Victini.

**000**

As they arrived at the jail cells, they saw almost Machamps, Scrafties, Alakazams, and other evil doers.

"Um…I'm frightened', said Kojo.

"Yeah, I swear they were all looking at us", said Vixen.

"Yeah, they'll do that, but that's the least of your worries", said Mew, "now, choose a person to stay in a cage with a prisoner, and then we can get started."

**000**

"Alright, this is easy, we obviously send in Laxish", said Skore.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"He's been in prison, it's not a big deal for him", said Spiro.

"I hate prison cells", said Laxish.

"Sorry, bud", said Striker.

**000**

"Alright, I say we put Kai in, he _is _the most badass person", said Dew.

"Naw, why don't we send Cano in, he hasn't been doing many challenges, and he's strong, too", said Ebony.

"For once, you have a valid point", said Volante.

Cano groaned as Ebony smirked.

**000**

**Ebony: He is going to get beaten like crazy, I can't wait.**

**000**

"Alright, I think Summer or Marie should be in", said Vile.

"Why?" asked Solis.

"They're both strong and powerful", said Vile.

"For once, I agree", said Carman

"So, who wants to go in?" asked Sally.

"I have a boyfriend", said Summer.

"So do I", said Marie.

"Well, I think Marie should go in, just because I think you're lying", said Reta.

Marie rolled her eyes.

**000**

"Okay, now, we have 3 cages so we will be able to make this challenge easier", said Mew.

"And we will also cover it up, so no one will see what's going on inside", said Victini, "or hear anything you're saying."

The contestants gulped as Mew and Victini uncovered the cages, one contained a Krookodile, one had a Bisharp, and the last one had a Manectric, all 3 male.

"Oh s***", said Laxish.

"Now, Cano you go in the Manectric's cage, Marie, you go in the Krookodile's cage, and Laxish, you go to the Bisharp's cage", said Mew as the three of them walked in.

Mew and Victini covered the cages and them and the other campers started to wait for someone to run out.

**000**

When Cano walked in, he was immediately tackled by the Manectric and pinned down.

"Well, aren't you a sexy marvel", said the Manectric darkly.

"_It's the camp all over again"_, thought Cano to himself as he tried to kick the Manectric off, but he didn't even move.

"Don't you know that I'm a masochist?" asked the Manectric smirking.

Cano's eyes widened and he gulped in fear.

**000**

"Alright, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way", said the Krookodile.

"No, how about you listen to me, if you try to touch me, I will kill you", said Marie.

The Krookodile laughed and walked up to her.

"How are you going to hurt me?" asked Krookodile.

"Aren't you forgetting, I'm a water, and you're a ground type", said Marie smiling.

The Krookodile gulped as Marie used Surf on the Krookodile.

"Mommy", said the Krookodile as the wave approached him.

**000**

"I'm Blade, how you doing?" asked the Bisharp.

"Aren't you the guy who always gets owned?" asked Laxish taking a few steps back.

"It's a bad habit, it's not always like THAT!" screamed Blade as Laxish Mega punched him out of the cage and through the ceiling.

**000**

**Blade's owned count: 14**

**000**

On a distant island…

"Has anyone seen Blade?" asked Swift.

Blade fell back down to the island unconscious.

"Wow, you got owned again…what happened?" asked Chandler.

Blade woke up and explained what happened to him.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed the campers as Kavi came up.

"What happened?" asked Kavi.

"Mew and Victini kidnapped Blade for one of their challenges", laughed Thug.

Kavi gave an angry frown.

**000**

Marie had just wasted that Krookodile and was waiting for something else to happen. After a while, she gave up.

"This is stupid", said Marie as she exited the cage, disqualifying herself.

**000**

Cano kept running and dodging the Manectric's attacks and sex attempts in his cage.

"Come on, I know you'll like it", said the Manectric as he came up to Cano.

Cano jumped over him and jumped through the cage door, disqualifying him from the challenge.

**000**

"So…how did you like it?" asked Mew.

Cano started growling and was about to pounce on Mew, when Shade and the others stopped him.

"Wait, did we just win a challenge?" asked Piff shocked.

Victini nodded in approval.

The Slakings cheered as Laxish walked out of his cage.

"So, did we win?" asked Laxish

"Yep", said Mew, "and as a reward, you guys get a shovel."

Mew threw them a shovel.

"Why do we need a shovel", said Marion.

"You'll see", said Mew.

"What do we get?" asked Ray.

"You guys get a pickaxe", said Victini tossing the pickaxe to Hayden, who got hit in the foot.

"What about us?" asked Cramad

"You get nothing, you lost", said Mew.

The Rampardos groaned.

"Now, time for the next challenge", said Victini smiling.

**000**

The teams were all put in jail cells with no way out.

"The first team to make it out wins the entire challenge", said Victini.

"How are we supposed to-", started Lassie

"Figure it Out!" said Mew.

"This isn't Nickelodeon!" said Anthony.

Mew shot a Thunderbolt at him, electrocuting him.

"Now GO!" said Mew as he and Victini disappeared.

"Great, just great, how are we supposed to-" started Kojo.

"The shovel", said Skore plainly.

As the Slakings started digging, Mason and Draco were in the corner talking about something.

"So wait, you want to make an alliance with me?" asked Draco.

"Yep, we're both evil, so it'll be perfect", said Mason.

"You're not evil", scoffed Draco.

"I'm the one who caused the team to lose so many times and got rid of the losers", explained Mason, "and I can make the team turn on you if you don't believe me."

"Okay, you really are evil", said Draco.

"Good boy, now are you in?"

Draco thought for a moment before nodding.

"Great", said Mason

"Guys, let's go!" said Vina.

"C'mon", said Draco as he followed Vina.

**000**

**Mason: Perfect, now that I've got him in, I only need to keep him and when we get to the merge, he's gone. *smiles deviously***

**000**

The Lucarios had already started digging and were already halfway there.

"Well, this is going well", said Freezeo.

"Yeah, we're almost there", said Leon.

"This is going to be easy", said Nero as he saw light.

"We're going to win!" said Sonan.

**000**

"This sucks, we're going to lose", said Sapphire.

"Not really, I have an idea", said Shine.

"What?" asked Vixen.

"If Summer and Marie use Flamethrower and Hydro Pump one after another, it can break a hole in the wall", said Shine.

"Or, I could do this", said Aura as she used Ice Beam on the concrete wall and used Tackle on the wall, leaving a hole.

"Well that worked", said Cramad as the girls started to exit.

As they came out, they ran to the lot, where Mew and Victini are always waiting.

"The Rampardos win!" said Mew.

The Rampardos cheered as the Slakings appeared from the ground.

"Noo! We lost again!" yelled Phill.

"No, not exactly, you guys got second place, meaning…", started Victini as the Lucarios appeared.

"The Lucarios lose! You guys are sending someone home!" yelled Victini.

The Lucarios groaned as the Slakings cheered.

**000**

"Well, who are we targeting?" asked Nero.

"I say we get rid of either Volante, because he's too smart, Dhaunt, because he's useless, or Clay, because he's too optimistic about everything. I swear if his mom got killed, he would still be smiling", said Aldon.

"Agreed, well, let's get out Clay first, then we can work on the others", said Nero smiling.

"Now we need to convince the others", said Aldon.

The dangerous duo went to their team, who were discussing who to eliminate.

"I say we should vote off Cano, he _is_ the one who screwed the team", said Ebony.

"Need I remind you, that it was_ your _idea to put him in", said Dew.

Ebony began stuttering and mumbling to himself.

"Well I say Clay should leave", said Aldon.

"Why?" asked Klavier.

"He's too nice and optimistic, we wouldn't want a nice guy like him getting hurt, and plus he's kind of creeping me out", said Aldon.

"Well, that seems like a good reason", said Dhaunt.

"Great, I hope it'll work", said Nero.

**000**

The Lucarios cast their votes.

"Alright, because there are too many of you, we are going straight to the final two", said Mew throwing plushies to everyone except Cano and Clay.

"Cano, Clay, one of you is leaving tonight, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Clay."

Cano sighed in relief and patted Clay on the back.

"Well, you can't win them all, see you guys later", said Clay happily as he got in the Lame-O-Sine.

**There you have it, the 6****th**** chapter. The Evil Alliance has taken out their first victim this season, poor Clay. Mason and Draco are now in an alliance, Slakings beware, and sorry if this chapter seemed boring to you. Will Mason and Draco make the team lose again? Will Cano kill Ebony? Will Kai get any lines? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	7. Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum

Ready for the next challenge? I hope not because this is…THE AFTERMATH! With your hosts Chandler and Monica!

Yeah, the aftermath will be happening every 5 episodes.

I hope you enjoy this! Presenting…TP, THE AFTERMATH! 1

**000**

As Chandler and Monica came out from behind the curtains, a crowd of people began cheering, "MARRY ME MONICA!" "I LOVE YOU CHANDLER!"

"Alright, hello, I'm your host Chandler and this is Monica, and we are-", started Chandler as he was cut off by Monica.

"Why should you be introduced first?" asked Monica.

"Because, you're my girlfriend, and the guy usually goes first when introducing hosts", said Chandler.

"Yeah, well I think that should change, or we are over", said Monica.

The crowd gave an, "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Chandler groaned, "Fine, welcome to this aftermath everyone, this is Monica and I'm Chandler."

"Better, now before we get down to business, Chandler's going to tell you why we are doing this", said Monica. She and Chandler were on a humongous stage with a huge TV screen with the TPA logo on it. Also behind them, were bleachers that could fit about 80 people on it.

Chandler rolled his eyes, "The reason we are having an aftermath is because fans have been loving Mew and Victini for some odd reason, and the producers thought that the eliminated contestants should have their own show while the remaining ones battle it out."

Someone raised an appendage in the audience, "Why did you 2 have to be the hosts?" asked a Yanma.

"We were the first ones to be voted out, and because Liksur was too lazy and hungry all of the time, Static was getting very depressed, Connor and Clay were too nice, and Flynn, well everyone hates him, they chose us to be the hosts", explained Monica.

"But why did-", started the Yanma again.

"No more questions!" said Chandler, "anyways, here is our first contestant who was eliminated; he is a fat pink hungry dude, it's…Liksur!"

Liksur never came out.

"It's Liksur!" tried Chandler again, still with no response.

"Where is he?" asked Monica.

"I guess-", started Chandler before hearing a bloodcurdling scream.

"Get him off, get him off!" yelled a Cherubi as Liksur tried to eat the little cherry Pokemon.

Chandler used his psychic to get Liksur off of the Cherubi.

"Hey, I was eating that", said Liksur sadly.

"Just sit down so we can ask you some questions", said Monica as Liksur sat down.

"So, Liksur how did it feel to be the first one out?" asked Chandler.

"Um…you two were the first ones out", Liksur pointed out.

"The first people out host the aftermath, so it really doesn't count", said Monica.

"Well, I felt sad because I didn't know the eggs were for the challenge", said Liksur.

"Yes, we know, Mason tricked you so he could get you out", explained Chandler causing the crowd to boo at the mention of Mason's name.

"Yeah, I thought I could trust him, being Sola and Ray's little brother and all", said Liksur.

"That just proves that little siblings are often more evil than the older ones", said Monica.

"True dat", said Liksur.

"Yes, now onto the next question, what friends did you make this season, and who did you make enemies with?" asked Chandler.

"Well, my only friends were Frosty, Laxish, Ded, Skore, Piff, M.P.S., Striker, Spiro, and Kojo", started Liksur, "and my only actually enemies are Draco, Mason, Vile, Hope (even though she's sexy), Nero, and Aldon."

"Good, now next question, you have been labeled **The Fat Hungry Beast** on the entire TP series, how do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"What? I'm not fat! I'm chubby! There's a difference you know!" pointed out Liksur.

"We asked you how you felt about it", said Monica.

"It sucks, now does anyone have any cheeseburgers?" asked Liksur.

Chandler groaned, "Go sit on the bleachers."

Liksur got up and sat on the bleachers, while still asking for food.

"Alright, the next eliminated contestant is…Static!" said Monica as the Raichu came out with a sad, depressed look on his face. He sat down and waited for someone to do something.

"Wow, and I thought I was upset", said Liksur.

"Static, we're sorry you got voted off second, for the second time in a row", chuckled Chandler lightly, trying to make him feel better.

"Can you just ask me the questions so I can dream about murder and suicide on the couch?" asked Static darkly, but still upset.

"Oh...um…okay, if that's what you want", said Monica, "Chandler?"

"Oh yeah *clears throat* how do you explain what happened with the sand castle?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know, I think I did something wrong", said Static, getting even sadder.

"Y'know Static, it wasn't your fault", said Monica, comforting him.

"It wasn't?" asked Static tearing up.

"No, it was Mason", said Monica, making Static get upset.

"What?! What did that bastard do?" asked Static.

"Well, instead of telling you, maybe we should show you", said Chandler picking up a remote and turning on the TV.

_**TV Screen**_

_Oh no", said Skore as 20 water balloons hit their castle._

"_Quick, use the Soaker, it shoots out 20 gallons of water per spray", said Krack._

"_Right", said Static as he picked it up and ran out of the castle._

"_Perfect", thought Mason as he used Psychic to turn Static around when he was outside the castle._

_Static pressed the spray button, and closed his eyes, not knowing he was spraying his own team's castle._

_The Slakings' castle was gone, leaving only mud and soaked teammates._

"_Nice one Static, THAT'S SABOTAGE!" yelled Mason._

_**End of clip**_

"Wait, so you mean that, for the second time in a row, I was eliminated by an evil person, and put in second place?" asked Static.

"Pretty much", said Chandler.

"I must kill Mason", said Static darkly.

"Okay, ignoring that, let's finish this interview", said Chandler as he asked another question, "who were your friends and enemies this season?"

"Well, I have to say, for my friends, Dew, Morgan, Phill, Volante, and that's it, but for enemies, I have Flynn, Nero, Aldon, Hope, Vile, Mason, Draco, and Anthony", said Static.

"Why Anthony?" asked Monica.

"He was annoying as hell", said Static.

"Okay, final question, you have been labeled as **The Second Placer** during the entire TP series, how do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"It makes me feel pissed because Mason and Vile caused me to be labeled as that", said Static folding his paws.

"Alright, thanks for cooperating, now you can dream about suicide and murder", said Monica.

"No suicide, only murder", said Static walking to the bleachers and sitting down.

"Alright, welcome the next eliminated contestant…Flynn!" said Monica.

As Flynn walked out, the crowd began to boo and throw bottles and cups at him. Flynn quickly went to his seat and sit down.

"Hello Flynn, how are you doing?" asked Monica.

"Shut up and just ask the questions, I hate this show", said Flynn.

"Okay, and we have a special chair for you, so can you please get up?" asked Monica as 2 interns came in and switched the lazy chair with a soft, plushy, reclining chair.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Static.

"Shut, and don't question them", said Flynn as he sat in the chair. The chair suddenly started to rumble as it locked Flynn in and revealed itself to be a metal chair, "W-what is this?"

"It's an electric chair", said Chandler, "if you lie, you will get electrocuted."

"W-why didn't they get this chair?" asked Flynn.

"They aren't hated", said Monica plainly.

"Well, the jokes on you, because electricity won't work on a ground type", said Flynn smirking.

"Oh really? Liksur, can you use soak?" asked Chandler.

"Well, sorta", said Liksur.

"Okay, use it on Flynn", said Chandler.

"Liksur wrapped his tongue around Flynn and constricted him, leaving his entire body wet.

"What was that supposed to do?" asked Flynn.

"This", said Chandler turning pressing a button.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Flynn as he was electrocuted.

"Soak turns your type to Water, meaning it's super effective!" said Monica.

"Oh, you're both full of SSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Flynn as he was electrocuted again.

**30 more electrocutions later**

"Now I think you're ready for the questions", said Monica as she unlocked Flynn from the chair.

"Now, who do you like and dislike this season?" asked Chandler.

"Well, I like my alliance, and I kind of like Carman, but that's it, everyone else, I hate them", said Flynn.

"How did you get voted off?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know, I think Mason-", started Flynn before being stopped.

"Correct, Mason saw you with your alliance and told the team you were going to be in it again", said Chandler.

"Damn it", said Flynn.

"Yeah, boo hoo to you, now the next question", said Chandler, "What is your relationship with Spike?"

"Oh I hate that little brat, just because I almost killed him, he thinks he okay, to get revenge. That doesn't make sense!"

"Sure it doesn't", said Static sarcastically.

"Nobody asked you! Anyway that little brat has been torturing me ever since, and made everyone hat me", continued Flynn.

"We already hated you", said Liksur.

"Shut up", said Flynn.

"Anyways, moving on to the final question, you have been labeled as **The Dastardly Villain**, throughout theTP series, how do you feel?" asked Chandler.

"I feel great", said Flynn, "it's about time someone realized who I really am."

"Whatever, now get to the bleachers", said Monica as Flynn walked over to the bleachers.

"Time for our next eliminated contestant…Connor!" announced Chandler as the buffalo hesitantly peered behind the curtain.

"C'mon, don't be shy", said Monica.

Connor came from behind the curtains and sat in the chair.

"Hey Connor, how are you?" asked Chandler.

"Fine", said Connor happily.

"Great, now we, well,** I **am going to be asking you some questions, if you don't mind", said Chandler.

"Okay", said Connor.

"Great, question one, how did you feel about competing?" asked Chandler.

"Well, I never won anything because I was only there for fun and when I was eliminated, it was no big deal", said Connor happily.

"Good stuff, now, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"Well, to be honest, I never had any enemies, and for friends, I guess just Static, Phill, Flame, Marion, Frosty, Skore, Ded, Piff, Striker, and Laxish", said Connor.

"Wow, you're lucky", said Liksur.

"Yeah", said Static.

"Thanks", said Connor.

"Why do you think you were voted off?" asked Chandler.

"Probably because I saw my brother and started to talk to him. I knew I was a Bouffalant, but I thought someone would figure it out", said Connor.

"Don't you realize a lot of people on that show are idiots", said Flynn.

"What was that 70th place?" asked Connor.

Flynn grumbled to himself as Connor grinned.

"Wow, you shut him up, awesome! Now onto your final question. You were labeled as **The Bashful Buffalo **in the TP series, how do you feel?" asked Chandler.

"Actually, I feel kind of good knowing it wasn't anything bad", said Connor smiling.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh quiet, what do you idiots know?" asked Flynn as he was hit in the head with a stone, knocking him out.

"Nice shot", said Liksur.

"Alright, thanks Connor, you can sit down now", said Monica.

Connor went to the bleachers and sat down as Monica introduced the final eliminated contestant.

"Now, here is the final eliminated contestant…CLAY!"

Clay came out dancing as all Sudowoodo do as the crowd cheered and threw flowers. Clay did a frontflip and landed in the chair.

"Well Clay, how do you feel?" asked Chandler.

"Great", said Clay.

"You got voted off, aren't you upset?" asked Monica.

"Not really", said Clay still smiling.

"Now I know what Aldon meant about creepy", muttered Flynn to himself

"Now, we are going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind", said Chandler.

"Not at all!" said Clay with his smile still on his face.

"O…kay, now first question, how did you like this season?" asked Chandler.

"It was awesome", said Clay.

"Who were your friends this season?"

"Everyone!" said Clay with his smile.

"Who were your enemies?" asked Chandler.

"Vile and Mason!" said Clay, with the smile still on his face.

"Okay, you have been labeled as **The Happy-Go-Lucky Silly Guy**, during the entire series, how do you feel?" asked Chandler.

"I feel-"

"AWESOME! WE GET IT!" yelled Flynn.

"Alright, now that all 5 of you are here, we are going to go over the votes that got you eliminated", said Chandler.

"Um…why would we want to know that?" asked Liksur.

"So you can beat the crap out of the people who did", said Monica.

"Fair enough", said Static.

"Alright, first…Liksur", started Monica going up to the TV screen, "Liksur, you got votes from Mason, Draco, Egridos, Flynn, Kojo, Krack, Swift, Morgan, Skore, Laxish, Ded, Piff, Frosty, basically your entire team, except for Phill, who pressed the wrong button."

"My entire team voted for me! That's just mean", said Liksur sadly.

"Now, for Static, you got votes from…Mason, Vina, Krack, Draco, Marion, Frosty, Fez, Swift, Titan, Phill, Kojo, and Egridos."

Static laid on his stomach, face down on the bleacher in sadness.

"For Flynn, you got everybody's vote on your team."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "big deal."

"Connor, you got votes from…Mason and half of your team."

Connor began to tear up.

"And Clay, you got votes from…your whole team, except for Ebony, who obviously voted for Cano', said Monica.

Clay still had his smile on his face, but his left eye twitched.

"Well, that's all of the time we have for this episode, join us next time on the aftermath!" said Chandler before chaos broke loose.

**How did you like the first aftermath? I hope you enjoyed! And if you ant to know who your character was labeled as, go to my profile! We will see you next time with another challenge right here on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	8. Episode 7: Medical Miscreants

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to endure the prison life. Some contestants thrived, others…not so much. The Slakings finally avoided elimination, and instead the Lucarios lost. Before the ceremony, Aldon and Nero convinced the rest of to vote off Clay. What will happen today on Total Drama? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will die? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Victini teleported back to their trailer from their island

"So, how did you like your visit?" asked Mew smiling.

"I hate you", said Victini sitting down, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" asked Mew.

"Kavi gave me a package with Jirachi in it and she beat me down and…shoved one of her "toys" up my ass", said Victini

Mew started to laugh hysterically, "So what did you do?"

"I sent him a package with Articuno in it", said Victini.

"Why?" Mew asked confused.

"Remember, he never really broke up with her, he just left and didn't tell her. So, I told her that he got Virizion pregnant, and now she's going to quote: Rip off his d*** and shove it up his ass, then freeze and cut off his balls while pecking his eyes out, end quote", said Victini.

Mew stared blankly in terror and confusion, "That's pretty extreme isn't it?"

"Hey, don't worry about it or I'll tell Dialga about you and Cresselia, and you know she'll kick your ass", said Victini.

Mew shut up immediately, until moving away from the subject.

"So, ready to torture the contestants?"

"Hell yeah", said Victini.

**000**

"Alright, so who do we need to get rid of?" asked Draco.

"We need to keep losing so we can vote off the threats and losers, and then we can make it to the merge and get rid of all of the people there, then 1 of us will be the winner", explained Mason.

"That seems legit, so who do we get rid of next?" asked Draco.

"Phill, that little pipsqueak almost found me out before", said Mason.

"Well, alright then", said Draco.

**000**

**Draco: That idiot doesn't know that when we get to the merge, I'll tell the others about him and he'll be gone. I already know he's going to get rid of me at the merge. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid.**

**000**

**Mason: Perfect, all according to plan**

**000**

"Alright, so how did it go?" asked Vile.

"It went great, Clay's gone now", said Aldon.

"Well that's great, so who do we target next?" asked Vile.

"Well I think, on our team, Dhaunt and on your team, Annie", said Aldon.

"Great", said Vile

"Hey, where are Hope and Nero?" asked Aldon.

"Take a guess", said Vile pointing towards an alley, when several moans and grunts were heard.

"They are too horny", said Aldon.

"Yeah, well I should go get Hope and get back to the team before they suspect something", said Vile as she went to the alley to get Hope.

Carman was lurking behind a car, overhearing their conversation.

**000**

**Carman: This is perfect, all I have to do is keep the nice girl act up and let them do all of the work, and then when I'm at the merge, the guys are going to go *smiles darkly***

**000**

Mew turned on his Megaphone, Blarey, and yelled into him, "CONTESTANTS, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE BREAKFAST TENT!"

As the contestants made their way to the tent, they were met by creepy smiles by Mew and Victini.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Ivory.

"Because of your next challenge", said Mew.

"What is it?" asked Freezeo.

"Well, today's challenge is based on the medical movie genre", said Victini.

"You're not going to kill us are you?" asked Egridos.

"No, then we would get sued", said Mew.

"And since the producer was tired of us torturing you last season, after this season, there will be no more Total Pokemon with us", said Victini.

The contestants all cheered.

"Anyways…before we begin the challenge, we decided to give you guys the best food we could find", said Mew as he uncovered a table.

Everyone stared at the table of food, before immediately digging in. Some people were suspicious of the food, while others quickly dug in. After about 20 minutes, the food was gone.

"So did you guys enjoy it?" asked Victini.

"Yeah, that was awesome", said Leon.

"Good", said Mew darkly.

Everyone looked at each other uneasily for a moment before focusing back on the hosts.

"Now, for the first part of the challenge", said Victini, "follow us."

**000**

Mew and Victini took the contestants to the set where they make all of the medical movies.

"Wow, I'm really freaked out right now", said Skore.

"Yeah, you should be, now your challenge is to-"

"I love knives", said Mason, interrupting Victini.

"Dark type", said Phill before getting tackled by Mason.

"Back to what I was saying, you have to use different body parts to assemble a new body, and then make it alive. The first team to finish wins and gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge"", said Victini.

"Now begin!"

**000**

"Okay, this just disgusting", said Piff.

"Why would they chop off different parts of a person's body?" asked Titan.

"I don't know, but I'm freaked out", said Skore.

"Who cares? Let's just finish this body so we can move on. So what do we have?" asked Mason.

"We have a Hitmontop's head a Machoke's body, an Octillery's tentacles, a Zigzagoon's tail, and a Primeape's legs", said Vina.

"Well, this should be easy", said Swift.

"NOT!" yelled Draco.

"Aw, come on, it'll be ok", said 'Krissy' seductively stroking his neck.

Draco shuddered in terror.

**000**

"Alright, we have a Tyranitar's head, an Aggron's body, a Mankey's tail, a Haxorus' legs, an a Magmortar's arms, this'll be easy", said Ray.

"You really think so?" asked Freezeo.

"Yeah, all you have to do is freeze the parts together, and use an electric attack to get the heart functioning again", said Ray.

Everyone stared.

"What?"

"Did you just actually make sense?" asked Nero.

"I, I guess I did", said Ray, "Oh no, I'm getting smart!"

"Whatever, let's just get this challenge over with", said Hayden.

**000**

**Ray: I can't get smart, I still need to have fun in life. I know *pours a bucket of water on his head* Pizza! Okay, that's better.**

**000**

"So, we have to make a body using a Slowpoke's tail, a Dusclops' body, a Reuniclus' arms, a Claydol's legs, and a Carracosta's head", said Cramad.

"I guess so", said Sapphire.

"So where do we start?" asked Clash.

"We can do the legs first, then the body and the tail, then the arms, and finally the head", said Ivory.

"Yeah, that seems like a good plan", said Vixen.

"Alright, let's get started", said Marie.

**000**

"Alright, we're almost done", said Flame.

"Yeah, we only need the head to put on top now", said M.P.S.

"Has anyone seen the head?" asked Laxish.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe somebody stole it", said Mason.

"Who?" asked Piff.

"I don't know", said Mason, "maybe we should ask the other teams."

"Yeah, I think we should", said Egridos.

**000**

**Mason: *Has head in paws spinning it like a ball* Those suckers will fall for anything!**

**000**

The Slakings went over the Rampardos' first because they were an all girls team, and they figured they would need to slow another team down.

"What do you losers want?" asked Vile.

We need the head for our body, and we know you took it", said Anthony.

"What wakes you think that we took it?" asked Summer.

"You have 2 corrupt and evil females on your team", said Skore.

Carman was afraid that she was found out, until she heard Reta say, "Hope and Vile didn't take anything, we've been watching them the whole time."

"Yeah, and why would want a loser teams' head?" asked Vile.

"To make us lose!" yelled piff

As the two teams started arguing, Swift and Sapphire moved away from them.

"Did you girls steal it or not?" asked Swift calmly.

"Trust me sweetie, we didn't take it", said Sapphire.

"Alright", said Swift nuzzling her.

**000**

"Alright we're almost done", said Volante.

"Yeah, all we have to do is get the heart pumping", said Ray.

"Sparky, could you use Thunder on the-", started Klavier before getting cut off by Ebony.

"Why would you want a lion mutt to do this, when you have a wolf right here?" asked Ebony angrily.

"Because Sparky isn't arrogant and he's been calm ever since this season started!" yelled Rapid.

Ebony grumbled to himself as Sparky used Thunder on the body, starting the heart.

The newly formed beast groaned.

"IT'S ALIVE!" yelled Leon like a mad scientist.

Mew and Victini teleported from nowhere back to the set.

"Impressive, the Lucarios win!"

The Lucarios cheered, and once the Rampardos and Slakings noticed, they groaned.

"Time for the next part of the challenge", said Mew.

**000**

Mew and Victini took them back into the Breakfast tent.

"Why are back here?" asked Swift.

Mew and Victini teleported out of the tent and blocked it off.

"What was that about?" asked Kojo.

"I don't know, but-"started Ray, before he fainted.

"RAY!" yelled Summer with concern.

"I don't feel so good", said Spike before he fainted.

"Me neither", said Sonan before fainting along with him.

"SONAN!"

"SPIKE!"

After a few minutes, all of the contestants were unconscious.

**000**

The contestants woke up in a strange location.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Aura as she saw that everyone was in the same room with a giant wheel in the middle of it.

"You are in the medical set again, and you all fainted from the food we gave you earlier", explained Victini as he and Mew appeared from nowhere.

"WHAT! What did you do to the food?" asked Shine.

"We spiked it with Knockout Tabs", said Mew holding up a box, "For sleeping anywhere you go."

"Ugh, so wait a minute, you took us out of here, watched us faint and brought us back in here?" asked Nero.

"Yep", said Mew.

"That doesn't make any sense!" yelled Egridos.

"Your face doesn't make sense!" yelled Mew smiling.

"Whatever! Can you just tell us the freakin' challenge?" asked Rapid

"The challenge is to endure different medical and surgical procedures", said mew.

Every contestant stared in shock.

**000**

**Hayden: SERIOUSLY! THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL US!**

**000**

**Skore:** ***rocking back and forth* Mommy**

**000**

"Alright, you have to choose 3 people from your teams to have the procedures", said Mew.

"Now, go!" yelled Victini.

**000**

"Alright, I think that-"started Ebony.

"I think that Kai, Jet, and Ebony should go", said Sonan, shocking the others.

"Why son?" asked Jesse.

"Well, Kai and Jet are really strong and they'll be able to take it, and Ebony is just really annoying people", said Sonan.

"Good point", said Lila.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Ebony.

**000**

**Ebony: Okay, I admit that I may have a problem with Cano because he killed my brother, but I will avenge him, even if I die trying.**

**000**

"Okay, so who's going to go?" asked Reta.

"I say Marie, Vile, and 'Sasha'", said Carman.

"Why us?" asked Marie.

"You and 'Sasha' will be able handle it, because you're strong, and Vile is just there so we can laugh at her pain", said Carman.

"Okay, that's good", said Sally.

"No it isn't", said Vile.

**000**

**Vile: I hate my team sooo much!**

**000**

"Alright, so who's actually going to do this?" asked Ded.

"Well, I say Flame, Egridos, and Phill", said Mason.

"Why?" asked Marion.

"Flame is strong, Egridos is annoying, and Phill is stereotypical about dark types", said Mason.

"Alright, that's good", said Skore.

"NOT!" yelled Phill and Egridos.

**000**

"Alright, you've chosen your people, now the object is to endure the pain of the procedure, and if you do, you earn a point for your team", explained Victini.

"Now, this wheel has 9 different procedures: Circumcision, Prostate Exam, Vasectomy, Castration, Colonoscopy, Tubes Tied, Tracheotomy, Fertilization, and Amputation", said Mew.

"What do they mean?" asked Ebony.

"You'll find out, now 'Sasha', you can go first", said Victini.

'Sasha' shrugged her/his shoulders and spun the wheel and landed on Fertilization.

"What's fertilization?" asked 'Sasha'

"Go with this Carracosta and find out", said Mew as 'Sasha' entered a different room with the Carracosta. Soon enough, they heard a scream and 'Sasha' ran back to her team.

"I guess you didn't do it", said Mew.

"Of course not!" yelled 'Sasha'.

"What _is_ fertilization?" asked Marie.

"Getting a girl pregnant", said Mew simply.

Every girl immediately went wide-eyed as the guys started to laugh.

"Now, Ebony, it's your turn", said Victini as Ebony spun the wheel, which landed on circumcision.

"What is a circumcision exactly?" asked Ebony

"You'll see", said Mew.

"No, no surprises! Tell us what they all are now!" yelled Phill.

Mew and Victini groaned as they began to tell them about what each procedure means and what it does to somebody. After that explanation, every contestant looked disturbed, except for Sonan and Spike, whose parents told them to cover their ears.

"Now, Ebony are you going to go through with it?" asked Mew.

"NO!" yelled Ebony as he ran back to his team's bleachers.

"Before we continue, are any of you going to actually do these?" asked Victini.

As he asked that, some contestants left, leaving Kai and Jet.

"Well, I guess the Lucarios win then!"

The Lucarios cheered as the other teams looked shocked.

"What the hell! They didn't even do anything!" yelled Vina.

"Yeah, but they were the only people with the guts to endure it, and they are on the same team. If one of you people from the other teams would've stayed, they would've had to have the procedures they landed on done", said Victini.

"Sooo…who lost then?" asked Skore.

"The Rampardos", said Victini.

"Damn it", cursed Mason under his breath.

"Why us?" asked Aura.

"You guys haven't lost anything yet, so I think it's about time", said Mew.

The girls all groaned.

**000**

**Vile: We finally lost! Now the plan can go into action, even though I wish I could get rid of Carman.**

**000**

"Well, ladies, welcome to your first elimination", said Mew.

"Shut up and give us the plushies", said Sabrina.

"Fine, touchy, 'Sasha', Sabrina, Solis, Aura, Shine, Luna, Vixen, Sola, Carman, Hope, Summer, Sally, Lassie, Reta, Cramad, Clash, Ivory, Marie, and…Sapphire, but where is she?"

**000**

**Swift: *making out with Sapphire passionately, until he starts glowing. His body got longer, his ears grew, and a cape appeared on his body* Whoa, I evolved.**

**Sapphire: Lucky me *kisses him once again***

**000**

"Well, whatever, Annie, Vile, 1 of you is leaving tonight, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Annie."

"What?" asked Annie as Vile got her plushie, and ripped it in half.

"Yeah, nobody knows, so just leave", said Mew as Annie sadly climbed into the Lame-O-Sine.

**Yet another innocent one bites the dust. Will Sapphire and Swift be found out? Will Mason and Draco be able to destroy their team? Will Ebony avenge his brother? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	9. Episode 8: Terrifying Trials

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to endure medical mishaps. After the first challenge, the contestants no longer had the bravery to do the second one, which was to take the pain of an actual surgical procedure. After explaining each procedure, the contestants immediately ran, leaving Kai and Jet, making the winners the Lucarios. Due to the Rampardos never going to elimination, Mew decided that it was there turn, and because of the Evil Alliance, Annie was sent packing. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be voted out this time? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Alright Draco, we won last time, which is not acceptable", said Mason.

"Well, we didn't win, we got second place, which is still losing", explained Draco.

"Did we vote someone off?" asked Mason.

"No"

"THEN WE DIDN'T LOSE!" yelled Mason.

"Then what do expect from me, o wise one?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"I suggest you start sabotaging like the people did last season", said Mason.

"So, you want me to almost kill someone?" asked Draco.

"No, but Ray is an exception; I mean I want you to sabotage the team, and then blame it someone else like I did to Static", said Mason.

"Wait, you were the one who made him spray the castle?"

"I told you that I was responsible for the eliminations on our team didn't I?" asked Mason smirking.

"Okay then, so you're still targeting Phill, right?" asked Draco.

"Hell yeah", said Mason.

**000**

**Mason: I think I almost have his trust, soon enough, I'll be at the merge and he'll be gone**

**000**

**Draco: He is so stupid, once I get rid of him at the merge, I'll be the winner of this game**

**000**

"So, my plan worked?" asked Aldon.

"Yeah, the flower is gone, so now can I get rid of Carman?" asked Vile.

"No, but when we get to the merge, we can get rid of anyone", said Aldon.

Vile groaned, "so, who on our team should go next?"

"Lassie, she hasn't done anything lately at all, and plus, she's dating Egridos", said Aldon.

"Yeah, that's a good point", said Vile.

"What do you think Nero?" asked Aldon before looking around, "where is he?"

"You already know", said Vile pointing to a dumpster.

"That's sick", said Aldon.

"I know"

"CONTESTANTS, IT'S FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"I swear, it's like we're back on that island", said Aldon.

"Yeah", agreed Vile.

**000**

Almost all of the contestants came to the lot where Mew and Victini were waiting.

"Alright, contestants, it's time for your next challenge, but before we do, we need all of the contestants here", said Mew.

"All of us are here", said Sally.

"Not really, we're missin' two snakes", said Titan.

As if on cue, Sapphire and a newly evolved Swift slithered towards them.

"Where were you two?" asked Cramad.

"Nowhere", said Sapphire.

"Swift, how did you evolve?" asked Anthony.

"You don't need to know", said Swift.

Some of the girls knew something was up when they saw Sapphire's expression when Anthony asked that.

**000**

**Shine: There is definitely something going on between those two, I can sense it.**

**000**

"Alright, back to the challenge", started Mew, "today's genre is the horror movie."

"I love horror movies", said Mason

"Dark type", said Phill.

"I will kill you", said Mason.

"Enough, now let's get to horror set", said Victini.

**000**

Inside the horror set, there was blood everywhere, intestines on the floor, and severed heads and sharp objects everywhere. A lot of the girls were holding on their boyfriends in fear.

"Alright, the challenge is a spook off", explained Mew.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Reta, holding on to Rapid.

"You have to choose one person from your team to try to scare the crap out of the other teams", said Victini.

"Uh-oh", said Skore.

"So right now, you have to choose your killer and then start preparing", said Mew.

"Ok, now go", said Victini.

**000**

"Okay, who wants to be the killer?" asked Jesse.

"Let's have Nero do it", said Ray.

"Why?" asked Volante.

"Because, Nero can transform into huge Pokemon and just scare them easily", explained Ray.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"Did you just make sense?" asked Dew.

"Oh-no, I think I did, quick someone hit me!" yelled Ray

Klavier hit him in the head.

"Thanks Klavier", said Ray drowsily.

"Well, we have our people, let's move on", said Jesse.

**000**

"Okay, so I think Egridos should do it", said Phill.

"Why?" asked Mason.

"He's the only ghost type we have here", said Phill

"What about Marion?" asked Kojo.

"She's too nice", said Phill.

"Well, fine, I guess we have our person", said Piff.

"No, we need some scary objects", said Ded.

"…Well that should be easy", said Vina looking at the ground.

**000**

"Alright, who wants scare the others?" asked Solis.

"Well, I think that Lassie should do it because she's the only ghost type we have on the team", said Luna.

"Yeah, that's a good plan", said Marie.

"And for once Carman didn't say anything about me", said Vile.

"I _was_ going to say that your face would scare anyone", said Carman.

Vile face clawed herself as some of the other girls giggled.

"Well Lassie, are you going to do it?" asked Luna.

"Okay, sure", said Lassie

"Now we need the products", said 'Sasha'

**000**

"Alright, now that you all have your people, you can begin!' announced Mew.

The contestants who weren't scaring went back into their stations and waited for the others to begin.

**000**

"Well, this should be easy", said Lassie as she headed to the Slakings' station.

"I'll be at the ladies' station", said Egridos, before Nero ran there first, "F***!"

Egridos started to float over to the Lucarios' station.

**000**

"This'll be easy", said Lassie as she blew an Icy Wind into the tent the Slakings were in.

"D-does anyone else feel cold?" asked Kojo.

"Who would feel cold, when you have someone like me right next to you", said 'Krissy' as she licked his neck slowly, making him shudder, and also making the rest of team stare.

**000**

**Flame: Thank Arceus I have a girlfriend!**

**000**

**Ded: That is just messed up**

**000**

**Skore: Okay, Krack really scares me when he's Krissy.**

**000**

**Kojo: *Scrubbing his neck hard with rubbing alcohol* WHY ME?!**

**000**

"Okay, nothing can be scarier than that", said Lassie to herself as she continued blowing into the tent

Back inside the Slakings' tent, a lot of the people on the team were one side with 'Krissy' on the other.

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Oh, nothing", lied Titan.

"Oh really?" asked 'Krissy', getting suspicious, "Then why don't one of you sit next to me?"

Mason didn't even think as he shoved Frosty towards her/him.

"Hi Frosty", said 'Krissy' seductively.

"Umm, I h-hi", said Frosty scared out of his mind.

"So, why don't you sit next to me?" asked 'Krissy'

"I'm comfortable floating, and plus you're a ground type", said Frosty, still afraid.

"Don't you worry about that, I will take care of it", said 'Krissy' as he/she grabbed Frosty's body and brought it towards her, and what she/he did next really made everyone stare in shock and horror. Lassie even saw it and immediately ran back to her tent.

**000**

**Phill: Who would do that!?**

**000**

**Anthony: *barfing***

**000**

**Vina: Okay, I know 'Krissy' is still a dude technically and he's just acting like this because of Amnesia, BUT EVEN AMNESIA COULDN'T HAVE MADE HIM DO THAT!**

**000**

"Alright, now this should be simple", said Egridos as he went next to the tent, and stuck his arms into it.

Inside the Lucarios' tent, the castmates saw 4 shadow arms coming through the tent.

"Wh-what are those?" asked Ray.

"I don't know, but I think they're coming to get _me!_" said Aldon as the arms came towards him.

Jet rolled his eyes and used Crunch on the arms, making Egridos scream in pain.

"Okay, I'm done!" said Egridos as he went back to his tent.

**000**

The girls, unlike the other teams, were expecting their scare, and didn't even really care. Lassie came into the team soon after.

"What are you doing back?" asked Summer.

"I saw something that would horrify any guy or girl in that tent", said Lassie.

"What?" asked Sally.

"You don't want to know", said Lassie.

"Well, whatever it was, it can't be worse than just sitting here", said Ivory.

"Yes it is", said Lassie.

All of a sudden, a Tyranitar picked up their tent and threw it, making the girls scream in terror.

"Alright, the Lucarios win the first part of the challenge", announced Mew as the Lucarios and Rampardos came out of their tents.

"How did they win?" asked Clash.

"See for yourself", said Mew as the Tyranitar turned into a Zoroark, better known as Nero.

"NERO?!" exclaimed the girls.

"Yeah, and now it's time for the next part of the challenge", said Victini.

"What about the Slakings?" asked Leon.

"Oh yeah, SLAKINGS GET OUT HERE!" yelled Mew.

All of the members of the Slakings immediately ran out of the tent, except for 'Krissy'

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Victini.

"'Krissy' happened", said Piff.

"You mean Krack?" asked Klavier.

"Yeah", said Striker.

Kojo and Frosty both were scarred, unmoving.

"What happened to them?" asked Marie.

"'Krissy got frisky", said Vina.

"Wait, so he-", started Spike.

"Tried to seduce them, yes", finished Laxish.

Every guy shuddered as 'Krissy' came out of the Slakings' tent looking hungry.

"Alright, now that the disturbing thought over, wasn't Victini going to tell us the challenge?" asked Rapid.

"Yeah, but…where did he and Mew go?" asked Hayden as he looked back around.

"I think I know where they are", said Hope.

**000**

The contestants all went to the hosts' trailer to look for them, but the door was locked.

"How are we supposed to get it?" asked Marion.

Kai walked up to the door and punched it in.

"Nice", said Volante as the contestants went inside.

"Wow, this thing is bigger than I thought", said Nero as he saw that the trailer had stairs, TV, and a fully stocked fridge

"This place is awesome!" said M.P.S.

"Yeah, but now we have to find the two nimrods", said Vile.

"Who says nimrods anymore?" asked Ray.

"Oh shut up", said Vile.

As the contestants turned the corner, they saw a gruesome sight. Blood was on the walls, doors, floor, and there was even some on the fridge. Everyone was afraid to see what happened, as they saw an entire room with nothing but red.

"Um…so who wants to check it out?" asked Skore.

Jet shrugged his shoulders uncaring and walked inside the room, and what he saw was the disemboweled body of Mew. Even after seeing him like that, Jet wasn't even fazed and easily walked back to the group.

"So what was inside the room?" asked Anthony.

Jet gestured for him to go in. Anthony went inside the room and almost threw up, but instead he screamed, which made everyone else run inside of the room.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this…but that's kind of creepy", said Vile

"If they did this to Mew, I wonder what happened to Victini", said Sally.

"Um…I think you might need to take back that question", said Egridos, who was in the room next to it.

As some of the campers went inside _that_ room, they saw that Victini's body was dismembered and all of the parts were around the room. A lot of the girls clung back to their boyfriends as they started to leave and run to the lot.

**000**

"I'm scared", said Sonan.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright", said Lila.

"Yeah, we'll be just fine", said Jesse.

"FINE!? HOW CAN YOU SAY WE'RE FINE IF THE HOSTS ARE DEAD, AND WE CAN BE NEXT?!" yelled Mason.

"Ugh, are you all really falling for this again?" asked Nero, "this is just like last season, they just sit back and pick us one by one, until there's only one more standing."

"There's one little change this time", said Vina.

"What?"

"THE HOSTS ARE DEAD!"

"Okay, I say we just stay calm and try to figure out a way to avoid being captured and killed", said Dhaunt.

"Why did you have to say 'and killed'?" asked Ivory.

"Mew and Victini are dead, they have no more control, we're on our own now", said Dhaunt.

"Alright, so what do you suggest we do?" asked Spiro.

"Well, I think we should stay together, that way we won't die", said Dhaunt.

"What o you think Skore?" asked Piff. Skore didn't answer.

"Skore are you o-", Piff turned around and saw that Skore was gone.

"You guys, Skore's gone", said Piff panicking.

"WHAT!?" yelled the others.

"This can't be good, what do you think we should do Striker?" asked Spiro, before seeing that he's gone too.

"Striker's gone!" yelled Spiro.

"That's two from the Slakings", said Vile, keeping score.

"This isn't funny!" yelled Reta.

"Yeah, this is scary as hell!" yelled Dew.

"Hey, at least we didn't lose anybody", said Vile.

"Where did Sapphire go?!" yelled Lassie looking around.

"Oh crap, Swift is gone, too!" yelled Titan.

"I'm not gonna sit around and get picked off like this I'm running for my life!" yelled Hayden.

The Lucarios ran off after Hayden.

"I'm not going anywhere, but if we lose someone else, I'm going to-", started –Vile.

"IVORY'S GONE!" yelled Solis.

"Let's run!" yelled the Rampardos as they ran the opposite way.

"Guys, why don't we stay here?" asked Mason.

"Why!?" yelled M.P.S.

"Because, the killer will go after them, and we'll actually win", said Mason.

"Yeah, that actually makes sense", said Fez.

Mason smirked.

**000**

**Mason: *laughing* these losers are so gullible!**

**000**

"Aright, I think we're good, what do we do now?" asked Volante.

"I don't know but-", started Rapid before he looked around, "where did Leon and Ray go!?"

"Okay, I'm really scared now", said Sonan.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine", said Lila.

"If you say so", said Sonan.

"Alright, so which way do we go now?" asked Freezeo.

"I don't know, but I think that we should-", started Klavier before seeing that only he Darren, and Cano were left on their team.

"How was that even possible?!" yelled Klavier.

Darren and Cano shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's just run and get somewhere safe", said Klavier as he, Cano, and Darren started to run towards the Horror movie set.

**000**

"Alright, this is stupid", said Sabrina as she landed back on the ground, "why don't we just hide somewhere so that the killer won't get us?"

A tall figure wearing a suit, with no face appeared behind her with a knife.

"S-Sabrina, look behind you", said Solis as Sabrina turned around and saw the figure with the knife.

"Run!" yelled Sabrina as the girls ran into the Horror Movie set where the guys were.

**000**

The Slakings were down to only 2 people, Draco and Mason (ironic isn't it).

"Well this has to be the easiest challenge ever!" said Draco

"Yeah, now all we have to do is give ourselves up, and bye-bye Phill", said Mason.

"Actually, I was thinking we get rid of 'Krissy'", said Draco.

"Why?" asked Mason, slightly irritated.

"Because, he/ she's been acting really creepy and horny lately", said Draco.

"So?"

"He stroked my f***in' neck! I am not going to be a sex puppet to a dude who thinks he's a girl!" yelled Draco.

"Okay, fine, we'll get rid of Phill tomorrow", said Mason.

"Deal", said Draco

**000**

"Okay, this is really scary", said Summer, as she Hope, and Vile were the only girls left on their team, with Cano, Klavier, and Darren still left on the Lucarios.

"I thought nice guys finish last", said Vile.

"Whatever, at least you girls still have some hope for your team", said Darren smiling.

The lights suddenly flickered and Hope disappeared.

"Gee, thanks for jinxing us", said Vile.

"Sorry", said Darren.

The lights flickered again, and Cano and Klavier disappeared.

"Really? I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever, we just need to-

"THE RAMPARDOS WIN THE CHALLENGE!" yelled a voice.

"What the-"said Summer as she, Vile, and Darren exited the set.

There, floating in the air, was Mew and Victini, unharmed.

"What the hell!? We thought you were dead", said Summer.

"We're legendary, we don't die that easily", said Mew.

"Your organs were out of your body, and you were cut into pieces", said Darren.

"Your face! Now, it's time the elimination!"

"Wait, who lost?" asked Vile.

"The Slakings…duh!" said Mew.

"Of course", said Summer.

"Wait, where did everybody go?" asked Darren.

"Darkrai and Giratina helped us with that; they are in the Distortion World", said Mew.

"Wait, I thought Darkrai hated you", said Vile.

"I told him what happened and he told me that he would help me with this challenge, and then go back to _his_ island to work", said Mew.

"What about Cresselia?" asked Darren.

"Wow, you guys really watch that show", said Victini, "he isn't going to talk to her, he's just there so he can get his money from the producers."

"O…k then", said Sabrina.

**000**

"Welcome Slakings to your…what is it? Your 5th elimination, man you guys suck", said Mew.

"Shut up", said Swift.

"Whatever, now I'm going to make this quick, so everybody except 'Krissy' come get a plushie", said Mew.

"What?" asked 'Krissy', "why am I out?"

"You cost us the first challenge, and you're kind of creeping us out", said Titan.

"Oh well, but before I go", said 'Krissy' as she pulled Kojo into a kiss, which made everyone stare. 'Krissy then left for the Lame-O-Sine.

"Kojo, are you okay?" asked Striker.

"Never speak of that, or I will kill you all", said Kojo.

**Yes, Krissy is gone now, who will be next? Poor Kojo and Frosty, no guy should have that to happen. Will Kojo get the taste out of his mouth? Will the Slakings stop losing? Will Kai get a line? and who was that mysterious figure? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	10. Episode 9: Disastrophe

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, there was nothing but terror. The contestants had to first keep their cool while there competitors tried to scare them. While the Rampardos and Lucarios had the other competitors scare them, the Slakings had a real terror…Krack (a.k.a. Krissy). At the second challenge, they had to survive a killer that was kidnapping everyone. In the end, it was Krack who was sent packing from the Rampardos. Will the Rampardos stop losing? Will the other teams stop winning? Will Swift and Sapphire be found out? Find out right now, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Sapphire wasn't feeling too well after the last was vomiting, had mood swings, and began getting bizarre cravings. Some of the girls were suspicious of her.

"Sapphire are you alright?" asked Cramad.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Sapphire happily.

"It's nothing, we just think that something's wrong, I mean you _have _been acting weird lately", said Solis.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" yelled Sapphire angrily.

"See, you're doing it again", said Sally.

"I'm sorry", said Sapphire tearing up.

All of the girls looked at each other uneasily.

**000**

**Reta: Okay, I seriously think something's wrong with Sapphire, she's puking, having mood swings, and have weird cravings. The only time that happens is when you're…Oh my Arceus**

**000**

"Alright Mason, we got rid of 'Krissy', so now we can get rid of the other losers", said Draco.

"Good, and I have a list of who needs to go in order, and Phill is at the top", said Mason deviously.

"So, what's the order?" asked Draco.

"Well, Phill is at the top, then it's Vina, because she's too smart for her own good; Frosty, because he's not doing much of anything; Marion, because she's nice…and I hate that; Morgan, because I don't like her; and Anthony because he's a douche", said Mason.

"That's actually what I was think of, too", said Draco.

"Great, now let's get going", said Mason as he and Draco walked back to their trailer.

**000**

"Alright, I made a list for you two so you girls can easily get rid of them", said Alon as he handed Vile a list.

Vile read the list downwards:

Lassie

Sapphire

Ivory

Cramad

Reta

Aura

Smash

Solis

Sabrina

Shine

Luna

Sola

Vixen

Sally

Marie

Clash

Summer

Carman

"Why is Carman at the bottom?" asked Vile angrily.

"She'll be gone when we're in the merge", said Aldon.

"Well, then I guess that's okay", said Vile.

"What do you guy thin-" started Aldon before noticing that Nero and Hope weren't beside them.

"Let me guess", said Aldon as Vile pointed to an alleyway

"This is just getting old", said Aldon.

**000**

"I swear, if we lose again, I will beat the crap out of somebody", said Skore angrily.

"Oh no, he's in the mood", whispered Anthony to Fez.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M IN A MOOD!" yelled Skore making Anthony flinch.

Mason and Draco came back to the team soon after that outburst.

"Where were you two?" asked Piff.

"Nowhere, we were just walking around the film lot seeing what other places are here", said Draco.

"Oh, well whatever", said Piff.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Great, I guess we're about to lose again", said Skore gloomy all of a sudden.

**000**

"Hello contestants", said Mew with a smile on his face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" asked Dhaunt.

"We have a new contestant joining the game", said Victini.

"WHAT!?" yelled the others.

"Yes, please welcome Farra", said Mew as a Girafarig eagerly ran up to the group.

"Hi, guys, I can believe I'm on Total Drama!" yelled Farra as she walked over to Striker, "Hi there Striker."

"Um…uh", stuttered Striker.

"How did she get in?" asked Rapid.

"Well, she kept sending us fan mail for Striker, and then told us that if we didn't let her join, she'd kill us with bombs", explained Mew.

"Like Darkrai and Kavi trying to kill us was enough", said Victini folding his arms.

"Wait, so she's been _me_ fan mail?" asked Striker afraid as Farra started nuzzling him.

"Yep"

"Ok, I don't get it; how is it that the person nobody notices has a stalker after them?" asked Draco.

"STALKER!?" yelled Striker.

"Yes, now Farra, since the Slakings are losing people all of the time, you can be on their team", said Victini.

"Yay, I can be with Strikey- Wikey", said Farra hugging Striker tight.

"Someone help me", whispered Striker begging.

**000**

**Farra: I am so happy to be here, I can't wait to have some fun with Striker.**

**000**

"Now for the challenge", said Mew, "the genre is the disaster movie."

"Oh no", said M.P.S.

"Yes, now onto the set!" yelled Victini.

**000**

"Your first challenge is survive 3 natural disasters", said Mew.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of the deadly challenges", said Solis.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to get pregnant from Shade if I die?" asked Aura causing Shine to attack her.

"Cat fight", said Egridos smiling.

"Alright enough", said Victini using Psychic to break them up.

"Now, the first disaster you have to survive is an earthquake, now get to the platform", said Mew pointing to a huge platform.

The contestants all moved to the platform, some more warily than others mainly the electric, fire, rock, and steel types.

"And begin!" yelled Mew as he started the platform.

The platform started shaking violently, knocking many of the contestants off in an instant. After about 20 minutes only Striker, Farra, Jesse, and Kai were left on the platform.

"So, Striker after this challenge is over, what do you say we have some fun in the confessionals", whispered Farra seductively as she licked Striker's body, causing him to jump off in horror.

"NOOO!" yelled as he jumped on Ded's other shoulder as Skore was on the right one.

"Oh come on Striker", said Farra as she jumped off of the platform.

"The Lucarios get one point", said Mew as the Lucarios cheered.

"Time for the next disaster…a tornado, featuring guest star…Tornadus!" announced Victini as an ogre with a long tail on a cloud appeared.

"Whatever, I'm just only here because I owe you for taking the blame for the cotton candy explosion in the Hall of Origins", said Tornadus.

"Yeah, Arceus wouldn't get off of my ass about it until Giratina 'talked' to her and calmed her down", said Victini, "Now, contestants, get in this tube."

A huge tube was placed in the middle of the disaster set.

"What's that for?" asked Lila.

"You have to hang onto the bottom, and if you let go, you're disqualified from the challenge", said Mew.

The contestants all walked inside the tube and started taking their positions in the tube.

"Tornadus, you may begin!" said Mew as Tornadus started a violent wind storm inside the tube.

Some of the contestants weren't settled yet and were immediately thrown out of the tube by the wind. After about 26 more wipeouts, there were only 4 people left, 'Sasha', Fez, Sabrina, and Klavier. Klavier, Sabrina, and Fez could take it, being flying types, and 'Sasha' could take it because she/he was a rock type.

"Wow, they aren't moving, you're going to have to kick it up a notch", said Victini.

Tornadus changed into his Therian Forme and whipped up a huge hurricane with his added power.

"Damn it!" yelled 'Sasha' as she/he was blown out of the tube and hit her/his head on the wall.

"I can't hold…on!" yelled Sabrina as Klavier grabbed her wing.

"Whoa!" yelled Fez as he was blown out of the tube.

"Thanks Klavier", said Sabrina.

"No problem", said Klavier as his black wings started rising, lifting him up and throwing him out of the tube.

"The Rampardos get one point", said Mew.

"Ow", said Klavier as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Smash in his original voice.

"Oh no", said Summer.

"Did we win?" asked Smash.

"We're still doing the challenge", said Sola.

"Oh, well…where's Annie?" asked Smash.

"She got eliminated", said Hope.

"When?" asked Smash, "I thought we were always in second or first place."

"You've missed a lot of stuff my friend", said Freezeo.

Smash looked at Farra,"Who's the new girl?"

"Striker's stalker", said Spiro.

"Help…me", whispered Striker pleadingly as Farra hugged him and licked the tip of his head.

"Okay, what happened to me? I don't remember a thing", said Smash.

"Well, the girls beat the crap out of you for trying to do it with one of them, and then you turned into a girl named 'Sasha', who was actually nice to the girls", explained Fez.

"How long was I her?" asked Smash.

"6 episodes", answered Volante.

"Wow, I have a lot of catching up to do", said Smash.

"Okay, enough with the reunion! The final disaster is…a volcanic eruption!"

Everyone stared in shock, except for the fire, rock, and ground types.

**000**

Victini and Mew decided to do the final disaster outside, so they didn't burn down the set. As they led them outside, the contestants all saw a humongous volcano.

"Wow, that's cool", said Ray.

"Not really", said Frosty backing up a little.

"I'd hate to agree with the ice cream, but this really bad", said Mason.

"We know, now you all have to stand still in the path as the volcano erupts", said Victini.

"And just so, you can't leave", said Victini as he pressed a button.

Clamps came out of the ground, locking the contestants in place.

"What the hell!" yelled Freezeo as he and the flying/levitating contestants were pulled down to the ground as well.

"This is going to be cool", said Mew.

"Don't you mean hot?" asked Leon, earning glares from the other contestants.

"Now, the challenge…begins…NOW!" yelled Victini as the volcano erupted, spewing lava and ash quickly down among the contestants.

"Let us out, let us out!" yelled Phill.

"Oh calm down, the lava hasn't even made it to you yet", said Mew as the lava quickly covered the feet/bottoms of the contestants.

"AHHHH!"

"IT BURNS!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

After 20 minutes of lava-cures, the only contestants left were Jet, Kai, Cano, Summer, Vixen, Marie, Demenio, Darren, Flame, and Anthony.

"Okay, now you guys will have to deal with the cooling process of lava and to make it quick", said Victini picking up a water hose, making the remaining contestants afraid, "we're going to spray you with water!"

"NOOO!" yelled the fire types as they were blasted with 10 gallons of water. In the end, Jet and Anthony were the only ones standing.

"Okay, I've had enough of this crap", said Mew as he used Thunder on the two water types.

Jet flinched slightly, while Anthony fainted.

"The Lucarios win the first part of the challenge!" yelled Victini.

"FIRST PART?!" yelled the contestants.

"Yep, it's time for the next challenge", said Mew, causing the contestants to groan.

**000**

"Now, the next challenge is to survive the objects", said Mew.

"What objects?" asked Hayden as he was hit in the groin with a bowling ball, making all of the guys flinch.

"Those objects", said Mew with a devious smile.

"Didn't we already do that in the surfing challenge?" asked Dew.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Dew got on the board as the cannon started firing. The cannon started firing bowling balls, bats, and pies at him._

"_What the hell!? Why is it difficult for us?" asked Dew angrily as he tried dodging the bowling ball, which ended up hitting him in his 'area'._

"_Oooh that had to hurt", said Laxish as Dew fell on the ground._

_**000**_

_Dhaunt floated to the surfboard, "This is going to be easy, I am a ghost type."_

"_Yeah, you'd think he'd know we prepared", whispered Mew in Victini's ear._

"_Yeah", he whispered back._

"_Alright, begin!"_

_The cannon began to fire, and Dhaunt didn't move a muscle. Because he didn't move, he got hit in the face by a baseball bat._

"_What the- I'm a ghost! This shouldn't affect me!" said Dhaunt as he started to get scared._

"_Yeah, we made the objects effective to __**all **__types", said Victini smiling._

_**000**_

_The cannon began firing at her as she began to dodge the equipment._

"_This is getting…difficult", said Marie as a baseball bat knocked her off of the board and onto Flame's chest, making her blush ever more._

"_Oh, um…s-sorry", said Marie getting off of him._

_**000**_

"This is different", said Mew

"How?" asked Spiro.

"All of the contestants have to do it this time", said Victini making the contestants glare at them

"Fine, the females don't have to go", said Mew causing the guys to gasp.

"How is that better!?" yelled Mason.

"More people like seeing guys in pain, than girls in pain", said Mew, "it's good for ratings."

"So…us not being able to have kids…is good for ratings?" asked Swift.

"Oh quiet, you're already having kids", said Victini.

"What are you talking about?" asked Swift.

"You got Sapphire pregnant, we saw the confessionals tape; you two were going at it like wild Primeapes", said Mew causing Swift and Sapphire to blush.

"So that's why Sapphire was acting weird this morning", said Luna.

"And due to budget cuts, you and Sapphire have to leave tonight after elimination, along with whoever get's voted out", said Victini.

"Why?!" yelled Swift

"You have to take care of the baby", said Mew.

"You let Shine, Shade, Lila, and Jesse stay in last season! And they have kids!" yelled Swift.

"Yeah, but they were already eggs, we don't want people to see child birth on national television, so yeah, you'll have to leave", said Victini.

"Fine", said Swift.

"Now, back to the challenge", said Mew, "there are 6 cannons in front of you, and you have to dodge the objects that are shot out of them."

"What if we get hit?" asked Freezeo.

"If you get knocked off of the platform, you're out and the girls can laugh at you're misery", started Victini, earning glares from the girls, "if they're not dating you."

"Begin!" yelled Mew as he started the cannons.

"Oh, and you can't use moves to block them", said Victini quickly teleporting in front of them and back, causing an umbrella to hit Freezeo in the face, knocking him out cold (not really a funny joke).

"How was he knocked out instantly?" asked Ded as he and the other guys dodged the objects.

"We coated the objects with K.O. spray, as soon as you're hit, you're out!" said Mew as he held a spray can in his hand.

"Why do you keep advertising stupid products during challenges?" asked Vile.

"Because, the producer told you to advertise his other business products or else we'll be fired early", aid Victini.

"Whatever", said Vile.

"Now, back to the ch-WHOA!" yelled Mew as turned back around and saw that only Sonan and Draco were left dodging the objects.

"Wow, we weren't talking that long were we?" asked Mew to the girls, who shook their heads.

"You know pipsqueak, I'm surprised you made it this far", said Draco.

"Thanks, it's just like a videogame, up, left, down, down, right, up", said Sonan as he did the actions.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to take you down", said Draco as he dodged a bowling ball, "so what do you say to that?"

"Tire", said Sonan as he jumped over an umbrella.

"What?" asked Draco.

"TIRE!" yelled Sonan as Draco was hit by a tire, instantly knocking him out.

"The Lucarios win…AGAIN!" announced Victini.

The male contestants all woke up soon after the ordeal.

"Who won?" asked Skore groggily.

"The Lucarios", said Mew.

Skore's left eye twitched and he began attacking Draco, who lost the challenge for them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, you guys got second place, the Rampardos lost", said Victini.

"Oh...sorry Draco", said Skore panting.

Draco was unconscious, due to being weak to bug type moves.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing the Rampardos at elimination tonight", said Mew as they groaned.

**000**

**Solis: Great, just great, we lost again, I guess I'll vote for Lassie, she hasn't been doing much.**

**000**

**Reta: I would vote for Smash, but we'll need him for muscle later on *sighs* I guess Lassie**

**000**

**Cramad: Lassie**

**000**

**Vile: The alliance is going to triumph once more**

**000**

""Welcome, Rampardos to your second elimination ceremony", said Mew.

"Shut up", said Hope.

"Whatever sexy, the plushies all go to…Vile, Solis, Sabrina, Aura, Carman, Vixen, Luna, Shine, Sola, Hope, Summer, Sally, Reta, Cramad, Clash, Ivory, and Marie."

"What?" asked Lassie and Smash at the same time.

"The final plushie goes to…

Lassie was grinning, and Smash was nervously shaking.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Smash."

"Phew", sighed Smash as he caught his plushie.

"Why am I out?" asked Lassie.

"Nobody likes you, and you haven't been doing anything", said Mew.

"I will destroy you all", said Lassie as she was carried away by a Machamp.

She was tossed into the Lame-O-Sine, as Swift and Sapphire were waiting right outside of it.

"What're you waiting for?" asked Mew.

"I still don't think we have to go", said Swift angrily, "and I have a present for you."

"Really?" asked Mew as Swift gave him a box.

As Mew opened it, a grenade was seen and exploded. Mew was all black and looked at Swift angrily.

"Sorry, but you had that coming", said Swift as Sapphire kissed him.

"And you have this coming", said Mew as he held up a picture of a fetus. He then used Psychic to put them in the Lame-O-Sine with Lassie as it drove off.

"Rampardos, get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow-blah, blah, blah", said Mew as he went back to his trailer to clean himself.

**Triple elimination? Damn it! Why did Swift have to knock Sapphire up? They were going to make it to the merge. And poor Lassie, well not really nobody cares. It looks like Striker has his own biggest fan/ stalker now; I guess there's going to be some death threats in this story then. **"FOURTH WALL!"** SHUT UP EGRIDOS! Will Farra drive Striker crazy? Will the Evil Alliance strike again? Will Phill get eliminated? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	11. Episode 10: War Lords

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face some dangerous disasters. Some were fine, others weren't. We also introduced a new competitor, Farra, or as some of us would like to call her, "Striker Stalker". Smash also returned back to his original self…LAME! In the end, thanks to Sonan's game skills, the Lucarios won once again. At the elimination ceremony, in a shocking turn of events, Lassie was sent home…along with Sapphire and Swift, two soon to be parents. Will the Slakings lose again? Will this story get better? And who will voted out tonight? Find out right here, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Mason and Draco were in the middle of the lot at 1:00 A.M. Being dark types, the earliness didn't affect them.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Calm down Mason, it's not that big of a deal", said Draco.

"How the hell are we supposed to vote off our teammates if we never lose?" asked Mason angrily.

"Well, we _are_ losing, we're just not going to elimination", said Draco.

"Okay, you know what, I'm getting tired of this s***! We're just going to start sabotaging again", said Mason.

"Fine with me", said Draco.

"Good, and Phill is still the first target", said Mason grinning.

**000**

"Alright, the plan worked for you guys, so we should be succeeding", said Aldon.

"Whatever", said Vile

"What's with you?" asked Aldon.

"IT'S 1:00 IN THE MORNING! I WANTED TO SLEEP!"

"You're a dark type, you're supposed to like earliness", said Aldon.

"I'm also an ice type, and being cold makes you sleepy!" yelled Vile as she stretched.

"Don't worry, you still have your list right?"

"Yeah", said Vile.

"Okay, then, we can go back to bed then", said Aldon.

"What about _your_ team?" asked Vile.

"We're winning, there's nothing we can do about it", said Aldon.

"Actually, there is", said Vile deviously.

"What?" asked Aldon as Vile whispered the plan in his ear, making him grin deviously.

**000**

In the Slakings guy trailers, the guys were all sleeping peacefully.

Striker was dreaming happily:

"_And Striker wins!"_

"_Yeah, but he's still useless"_

"I'm not useless", said Striker in his sleep.

"You're very useful…and sexy", said a voice, startling Striker.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Striker as he saw Farra laying on him, waking up the other guys.

"Who died?" asked Anthony.

"I was about to have a heart attack!" yelled Striker panting.

"Can you get out?" asked Kojo.

"Okay, but first…" started Farra as she kissed Striker hard, almost suffocating him.

She broke the kiss and immediately exited the guys' trailer.

"I hate my life", said Striker.

"Don't worry Striker", said Ded.

"Yeah, at least we can go back to sleep", said Egridos as he lied back down, only to be woken back up by a megaphone.

"CONTESTANTS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE BREAKFAST TENT IMMEDIATELY!" yelled a strange voice.

"Who's that?" asked Laxish.

**000**

As the contestants arrived at the Breakfast tent, a black blur shot past them.

"What the hell was that?" asked M.P.S.

The contestants walked inside the tent and saw a black Latios floating there wearing a soldier uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Marion.

"I'm Kavi, if you must know, some of you already know me", said the Latios looking at Mason, Jet, and Sally.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Mason.

"I'm hosting today's challenge", said Kavi smiling devilishly.

"What is it?" asked Sally holding onto Jet.

"Today's genre is the war movie, so there's going to be lots of explosions", said Kavi laughing evilly.

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Now follow me for the first part of the challenge", said Kavi as he flew out of the tent, with the contestants following.

**000**

Kavi led the contestants to a war plane that was in the middle of the lot.

"How come we never noticed that before?" asked Skore confused.

"NO QUESTIONS!" yelled Kavi, making Skore jump, "now, the first part of the challenge is to jump from the plane…10 kilometers off the ground!"

Everyone stared in shock and horror.

**000**

**Rapid: This guy's insane!**

**000**

**Spiro: Why us Arceus?! WHY!?**

**000**

**Skore: Mommy**

**000**

**Dew: I hate to say it, but I like Mew and Victini better.**

**000**

Inside the huge plane, everyone was blindfolded.

"Can you tell us why we need to have these blindfolds on?" asked Lila.

"Quiet woman!" yelled Kavi, "now, time to jump; who wants to go first?"

Nobody answered, so Kavi decided that he would do it himself.

"Well, if no one wants to go, I guess the challenge has to be postponed", said Kavi sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Skore, not knowing Kavi going behind him.

"Nope", said Kavi as he pushed Skore out of the plane.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was all the others heard before a crash.

What the contestants didn't know was that there was an inflatable cushion on the outside of the plane…and that they were only 7 feet from the ground.

"S-Skore?" asked Piff frightened as she heard no answer.

"I'm getting out of here?!" yelled Leon as he ran out of the door, and fell on top of Skore.

"Wow, Leon is an idiot", said Dhaunt.

"Is anyone else going to go?" asked Kavi.

Nobody responded once again, and made Kavi go up to the steering wheel of the plane.

"He turned the plane to the right, causing all of the competitors to fall out…onto Skore and Leon.

"Ugh…I hate this show", said Skore underneath everyone else.

As everyone took off their blindfolds, the saw that the plane was right next to them and they were on the cushion.

"What the hell, Kavi, you nearly scared us to death?!" yelled Summer.

"Yeah, I know, I was hoping that some of you would die from heart attacks", said Kavi.

"Where were you this morning?" asked Striker sarcastically.

"Whatever, now you all might want to get up", said Kavi.

"Why?" asked Volante.

"Well, 1 because it's time for the next part of the challenge, and 2, you're crushing Leon and Skore.

Everyone immediately got up and let Skore and Leon get up.

"I hate you", said Skore before falling unconscious.

"Now, time for the second part of the challenge", said Kavi as he flew off once again and they followed him.

**000**

"Now, it's time for explosions!" exclaimed Kavi.

"What do we have to do?" asked Darren.

"You all have to set off paint bombs to try to get the other teams out, the first team to get all of their team members covered in paint loses, and the team that has the least amount of people covered in paint wins and gets an advantage in the final part of the challenge", explained Kavi, "any questions?"

Everybody raised their appendages.

"Good, now get started, here are all of the explosives", said Kavi as he tossed the teams their bombs.

"How are we supposed to make these explode?" asked Freezeo.

"Easy, think fast Absol", said Kavi throwing a bomb at Ray.

"F***", yelled Ray as he was blasted with green paint.

"Oh, so that's how they work", said Mason smiling.

"Now, get setting, and let the explosions begin!" yelled Kavi.

**000**

"Alright, I say we get the girls out first, they're easy targets", said Leon.

"Are you stupid? Some of the girls are dating the guys on this team, if you get them covered in paint, they'll try to kill all of us", said Hayden.

"So what? Leon's got a point", said Aldon.

"Oh, so you want to pulverized by girls?" asked Hayden.

The entire team started arguing instantly on who to target first, but Sonan and Spike had a different plan. Sonan grabbed all of the bombs and hopped on Spike's back.

"You ready bud?" asked Spike.

As Sonan nodded his head, the two of them flew around the lot areas where the other teams were and started dropping bombs around them, doing the Slakings first, and then the Rampardos.

"That should do it", said Sonan as he and Spike made it back to their own area, only to see their team still arguing.

**000**

"Did you just see that?" asked Mason to Draco.

"I'm blind, you idiot", said Draco.

"Whatever, the two brats from the Lucarios' team just placed bombs all around our area", said Mason grinning.

"That means…" started Draco.

"Sabotage time", said Mason as he picked up a bomb, "now how do these things work again?"

Mason pressed a button on the bomb…"_BBOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"_

"That's how", said Draco, who was covered in pink paint.

"Oh man, I hate pink", said Mason.

"Whatever, let's just get on with the sabotage", said Draco as he and Mason picked up the bombs carefully and brought them to the team.

**000**

"Alright, we'll have to be careful with these, I don't want to end up like Ray", said Carman.

"Poor Ray", said Summer to herself.

"Now, let's get on with the explosions", said Vile not noticing the bombs placed around their area.

"_BOOOOOOOMMMMM!"_

"Oh f***, I hate purple!" yelled Vile as she was covered in the purple paint.

"So far, I'm happy with this", said Sally smiling.

"Shut up", said Vile as she took another step forward.

"_BOOOOOOOMMMMM!'_

"I think someone trapped us", said Ivory.

"You don't say", said Vile as she tried to get the yellow paint off of her body.

"What do we do now?" asked Vixen.

"Well, we can use Clash and Sabrina and have them use our bombs for aerial attacks", said Shine.

"That's nice", said Marie.

"Great, now here you girls go", said Shine giving them their bombs.

"Maybe some of us should go with them, just to say hi to some of the guys", said Aura as she started climbing on Sabrina's back.

"No, no, no, none of my sexy teammates are leaving this area to see the other boys…except for the ones who are helping the team", said Smash.

"Oh come on", said Solis.

"Nope, no dice", said Smash as Aura got off.

"Can we turn him into Sasha again?" asked Reta.

"Nope, I've protected myself, so now Sasha is one of my other personalities", said Smash.

"Other?" asked Sally.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!"

Clash and Sabrina flew off immediately and began dropping bombs on all of the teams, many of them missing. When they finished, they flew back to their team, who were all covered in paint and beating the tar out of Smash.

"Wow, we missed the good stuff", said Clash.

"Yeah", said Sabrina.

**000**

"Alright, now that thee idiots are occupied, we can-", started Aldon before seeing that the bombs were all gone.

"SOMEONE STOLE THE BOMBS?!" asked Aldon, capturing the attention of the others.

"Wait, so we have no more bombs?" asked Ray.

"How are supposed to defend ourselves?" asked Hayden as some of the team members started panicking.

Jesse, Lila, Sparky, Cano, Demenio, and Shade all saw that Sonan and Spike weren't freaking out and were actually smiling.

"What did you guys do?" asked Demenio.

"We used the bombs to trap the other teams around their areas", said Sonan.

"Yeah, so as soon as they try to attack, "_BOOOOOMMMMMM!"_ said Spike.

"Nice plan, but you could've told us", said Jesse.

"You guys were all arguing", said Sonan as his dad picked him up.

"Well, I guess when it comes to explosions, the kid who plays the most war games win", said Lila as she nuzzled Sonan.

"_BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"_

""Well, I guess someone just got covered in paint", said Sparky.

**000**

And right they were, the Slakings were about to attack, but they stepped on the bombs and painted themselves. Mason and Draco saw this, and walked to the middle of the lot.

"Well, I guess we lost", said Mason smiling.

"Yeah, and we didn't even have to do anything", said Draco smiling.

"Well, I guess we can put these bombs back then", said Mason unknowingly putting his elbow on the bombs.

Draco looked down at the bombs, and back at him, "You idiot."

"_BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM!"_

The bomb stack exploded, coating the entire lot, as well as the people standing in it, in paint.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Kavi as he flew back to the lot.

"It's not funny!" yelled some of the girls and guys.

"Yes it is, and it was all because of those two", said Kavi pointing to Mason and Draco, who were both unconscious from the huge blast force.

"Well, the Lucarios win this challenge because they only had one person covered in paint, not counting what just happened", said Kavi.

The other teams groaned as Mason and Draco started waking up.

"Ow, my head", said Mason.

"Yeah, next time, MAYBE YOU CAN USE IT!" yelled Draco.

All three teams came towards them with angry looks on their faces.

"Don't look at me, he's the one who made them explode", said Draco.

"Hey, don't pin this on me, you put them in a stack", said Mason.

"QUIET!" yelled Summer.

"You both did, this, now you're both going to pay", said Summer.

Both dark types gulped in fear.

**000**

"Alright, now that you've all taken you're anger out on those two", said Kavi gesturing to an unconscious Mason and Draco, "It's time for the final challenge…a gun war!"

"So, we're going to be getting shot at?" asked Skore.

"Yep", said Kavi.

"With real guns?" asked rapid.

"Yep", said Kavi.

"I'm out of here", said Sabrina.

"Wait up", said Fez.

"Oh come on birds, I know you fear guns, but come on", said Kavi.

"Fine", said Fez.

"Now, these are real guns, but they loaded with paint", said Kavi tossing the guns to them.

Jesse saw Sonan's crazy look and immediately took the gun from him.

"Come on dad!" said Sonan.

"Now, the last person standing wins for their team, and the team that has all of their players out loses", said Kavi, "now GO!"

**000**

"Awesome, I love guns", said Leon taking aim.

"Okay, just be careful with that", said Hayden before getting shot.

"Leon", said Dew angrily.

"I didn't do it", said Leon, before getting shot as well.

"We need to get blasting guys!" yelled Klavier, who scored three direct hits on Egridos, Anthony and Kojo.

"Right, but we need a plan", said Demenio.

"And I have a perfect one", said Shade.

**000**

The Slakings were doing terribly; they had already lost 10 people as soon as the war started.

"Flame, I have a job for you", said Skore.

"What?" asked Flame.

"You can fly around the areas and shoot everyone", said Skore.

"That's a good idea", said Ded.

"I know it is because-", started Skore before seeing Flame get hit in the back, "S**T!"

"Well, we have another flying type", said Laxish pointing to Fez.

"He's afraid of guns, do you really think he'll go out there?" asked Skore.

"Oh, never mind then", said Laxish.

**000**

"Alright, I think everyone is still in", said Cramad before getting shot.

"Where did that come from?" asked Summer, before getting shot at as well.

"I think he's the reason", said Aura looking up.

The girls all looked up and saw Spike shooting them from above.

"Sabrina", said Carman handing her a gun.

"I'm on it", said Sabrina flying up.

"What're you doing?" asked Shine.

"Taking care of the problem", said Carman.

"That's my son", said Shine.

"Then tell him that you're sorry", said Carman.

Sabrina went up to Spike with the gun in her wing.

"Hi", said Spike.

"Hi?" asked Sabrina, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Bye", said Spike as he shot her and flew off.

"Wow, he's good", said Ivory.

**000**

The Lucarios were down to their last players, Sonan, Spike, and Freezeo.

"How did we get down to just the three of us in 3 point of view changes?" asked Freezeo.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"We need to think of something, or else we'll lose", said Spike.

"Well, you could always give Sonan a gun", said Lila.

"Don't you know what happens?" asked Jesse

"Yes, but we have no other options", said Lila.

"Fine, here you go son", said Jesse handing Sonan a gun.

Now with the gun, Sonan walked up to the edge of the area and started shooting like a maniac.

"TAKE THIS YOU F***IN' NOOBS, YOU NEED TO STOP CAMPIN', COME ON YOU C*** SUCKIN' F***ERS! YOU F***IN F***LETS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WIN A SIMPLE GUN FIGHT!"

As Sonan stopped, the entire war ground was covered in paint, and the other teams were covered in paint. His entire team looked shocked at him, and then to Jesse and Lila, who were just as shocked as the others.

**000**

**Dew: How did? I don't get…how did he do that?**

**000**

**Jesse: I don't know if I should be proud, or creeped out.**

**000**

**Lila: How did he learn that?**

**000**

**Aldon: BWAHAHAHA!**

**000**

"Wow, well the Lucarios win!"

"What? Why?" asked some of the others.

"The little boy here just boned all of you, it's obvious why they won", said Kavi.

"So who lost then?" asked Skore.

"The Rampardos", said Kavi.

"What?" asked the girls as the Slakings cheered.

"How did we lose?" asked Summer.

"Well, since Mason and Draco were unconscious, they weren't hit with any paint, and they were still part of the Slakings' team", said Kavi.

The Rampardos looked down in sadness.

"Now, it's time for your elimination ceremony", said Kavi.

**000**

**Summer: I have no idea who to vote for, I guess…Smash**

**000**

**Reta: Definitely Smash**

**000**

**Cramad: Smash**

**000**

**Solis: Bye Smash**

**000**

Mew flew up to the podium.

"Where were you?" asked Sabrina.

"Um…"

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon let us go, what did we do?" asked Victini as Celebi and Jirachi tied him and Mew up._

"_Kavi asked us to keep you here while he hosts your show", said Jirachi._

"_Why?"_

"_He still wants revenge", said Celebi._

"_I thought we made up!" yelled Victini._

"_Yeah, but still", said Celebi._

_Mew and Victini both groaned._

"_Don't worry, we'll keep you entertained", said Celebi seductively._

_Mew and Victini's eyes both went wide._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Victini and I had some…business to take of", said Mew.

"So, now with the votes…Smash, you're out!"

"What? Why?"

"You're shallow, stupid, and you were getting on our nerves", said Luna.

"Fine, but before I leave", said Smash.

Smash kissed each girl on the lips, making them beat the crap out of before he left.

"If we ever see him again, let's kill him", said Marie as the girls agreed.

**Wow, shocking elimination...not really. Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to take a little break. I hope Sonan's rant made you laugh! Will Kavi host another challenge? Will Kai ever say something? Will Mason and Draco wake up? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	12. Episode 11: Playas Gonna Play Sports

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total…Pokemon…Action, the contestants had a new host for the day, Kavi. They had to endure war situations, as well as deal with his insanity! During one of the challenges, Mason and Draco actually succeeded in making the team lose, but ended up getting punished for blowing everyone up. In the end, Sonan brought the Lucarios another victory, and Smash was sent packing, proving the game junkies beat flirty losers any day. What will happen today? Will the Evil Alliance get their team together? Will the girls ever go back to the guys? And who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

The Evil Alliance went to the lot to discuss their strategy.

"Yes, the plan worked!" said Vile.

"What plan?"

"The plan I told you yesterday remember?" replied Vile.

"Oh right, so what's the next step?" asked Aldon.

"Well, we need to get all of us together on the same team so that we don't have to keep escaping our real teams, they'll get suspicious", said Vile.

"So what do we do?" asked Aldon.

"We need to talk Mew into making the captains pick new teams. No one will ever pick us, so we'll just be on the last person's team together", said Vile.

"That's a good plan, but how do we talk him into it?" asked Aldon.

"We won't, Victini will", said Vile smiling deviously at Nero.

**000**

Victini was exiting him and Mew's trailer, "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" asked Mew.

"I still have to clean up the Hall of Origin because of the explosion you caused last month", said Victini frowning.

"Why didn't you do it last month?" asked Mew.

"Because, I didn't know, and Arceus called me yesterday and told me that _I_ have to clean it up because she didn't want it dirty", said Victini angrily.

"Okay, I'll see you later", said Mew quickly as Victini left.

_**Outside**_

"So wait, you want me to into Victini and fool Mew?" asked Nero.

"Yeah, just tell him something about the ratings going down so we can get back on the same team again", said Vile.

"Um…okay", said Nero as he transformed into Victini and entered the trailer.

"What're you doing back?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something", said Nero, who was doing quite well so far.

"What?"

"The ratings are going down", lied Nero.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Mew.

"Yeah, um the viewers don't seem to like the…um, the couples and villains s-split up", said Nero nervously.

"Okay, I can fix this. How am I going to fix this?" asked Mew to Nero.

"Well, um, you c-can always make the team captains make new teams", said Nero.

"Okay, that's good, but what if something else happens like with what Smash did?" asked Mew.

"No one is as bad as Smash", said Nero.

"Okay, well it's almost time for the challenge", said Mew.

"Good, well I better get going again", said Nero.

_**Back Outside**_

"Well?"

"He bought it", said Nero, who had changed back to his original self was tackled by Hope.

"Well, glad to see that one of them did something to help the alliance", said Aldon.

"Yeah, now time to see a train wreck", said Vile grinning.

**000**

"Okay, this is pissing me off, we can't lose anymore!" yelled Mason.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't BLOWN US ALL UP!" yelled Draco.

"Whatever, I've had enough of us winning, we are losing tonight if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Mason angrily as he walked off.

Draco sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

"CONTESTANTS, MEET ME IN THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Make that longer."

**000**

"Why are we here?" asked Ray.

"I have an announcement!"

"What?" asked Kojo.

"Because of rating issues, you guys get to choose new teams!"

The contestants all cheered happily.

"Wait, so who're going to be the captains?" asked Piff.

"Well, Jesse and Ded are still captains and…Flame, you can be a captain too", said Mew.

"Okay, I guess", said Flame.

"Okay, so Ded, Jesse, and Flame, 2 of you guys get to choose your teams, and 1 just gets the leftovers, so get started!"

"Wait, so do they have to take turns, or can they just say who all they want on their team at one time?" asked Dhaunt.

"Yeah, but your limit is 20", said Mew.

"Okay, I'll go first", said Jesse, "Lila, Sonan, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, Luna, Demenio, Sola, Shade, Shine, Spike, Aura, Darren, Klavier, Clash, Kai, Sally, Jet, Ray, and Summer."

"Okay, well I'll get Skore, Piff, Laxish, Spiro, M.P.S., Reta, Rapid, Hayden, Titan, Ebony, Ivory, Phill, Kojo, Frosty, Vina, Volante, Mason, Draco, and Striker."

"WHAT?!" yelled Farra, "I can't be away from Striker!"

"Thank you Ded", whispered Striker.

"That means, the rest of you, Solis, Sabrina, Fez, Carman, Hope, Vile, Nero, Aldon, Marie, Farra, Egridos, Marion, Anthony, Morgan, Dew, Cramad, Dhaunt, Freezeo, and Leon, you guys are all on Flame's team, the Charging Charizards", said Mew.

**000**

**Vile: All according to plan *laughs evilly***

**000**

"Everyone happy?" asked Mew.

All of the contestants smiled and nodded their heads.

"Now, onto the challenge, it's SPORTS MOVIE DAY!" announced Mew, "you have to survive three of the most painful sports ever."

"What are they?" asked Volante.

"Dodgeball, Football, and Boxing", said Mew.

"Thos aren't so painful", said Hayden.

"Oh yeah", said Mew as he threw a ball at Hayden, hitting him in the crotch.

"Did that hurt?" asked Mew.

Hayden only whimpered and nodded his head.

**000**

**Spiro: Typical, pick 3 painful sports. I hate this game so much**

**000**

**Hayden: *in a squeaky voice* Mommy**

**000**

"Now, TO THE GYM FOR THE FIRST SPORT!" yelled Mew.

**000**

The contestants and Mew all went into a gym that was conviently in the corner of the lot.

"The first sport is dodgeball, which many of you should remember from last season", said Mew smiling.

"How can we forget?" asked Skore shuddering.

"Now, you all to go against one another at the same time", said Mew.

"WHAT?!"

"How is that fair?" asked Darren.

"You guys just throw the balls at each other and the last one standing wins", said Mew tossing them each a ball.

"Um…why are they weird looking?" asked Ivory.

"These are elemental balls that can KO someone in one hit if they are weak against it", said Mew.

"Can you explain more clearly?" asked Ray.

"Fine, I forgot you're a jokester and you need a thorough explanation", said Mew folding his arms, making Ray look down in shame.

"Now, here is what I mean:

Water balls will soak a target,

Fire balls will burn your target,

Grass balls will cut your target,

Electric balls will shock your target,

Poison balls will poison your target,

Ground is typically a ball of sand, just like Rock type balls are just regular rocks,

Steel balls will stab your target,

Ice balls will freeze your target,

Flying balls will make your target fly towards walls,

Fighting balls with basically be a Sucker Punch ball,

Psychic balls will follow your target,

Dark balls will send a negative pulse through your target's body,

Ghost balls will pass through your target's body, and temporarily take their soul,

Normal balls are just normal dodgeballs,

Bug balls will cover your target in sticky silk, immobilizing them,

And Dragon balls are basically every other element combined into one, joined by dragon power", explained Mew.

"Whoa", most of the campers said.

"Now, if there are no other questions, let the pain begin!" announced Mew as he sat in a tower seat.

As the sport began, Mason began by throwing a grass ball at Spiro, instantly knocking him out.

Why did you do that, he was on our team?!" yelled Piff.

"I missed", Mason lied.

Piff glared at him.

**000**

**Piff: I don't trust that Mason guy, he seems too weird.**

**000**

**Mason: That penguin is totally gone next, I think she's on to me.**

**000**

As the game intensified, many of the contestants got out because of their weaknesses to the others. After a few moments, half of the contestants were wiped out, leaving 30 still remaining. Kojo kept dodging the normal and dark balls being thrown at him, even though he was strong against both types, but didn't notice Egridos behind him and got nailed by a psychic ball. Following suit, Egridos didn't see Ded sneaking behind him and hitting him on the head with another ghost ball.

"Wow, okay that was epic", said Mew laughing.

Continuing on with the challenge, Volante was doing well with avoiding the ice balls, but got hit by every element when Clash threw a dragon ball at him. Sparky was doing exceedingly with dodging, bobbing, and weaving, but when Titan threw a ground ball at him, his fate was sealed. Soon after that, Titan was nailed by a fire ball, thrown by Demenio. Draco was just casually standing in the middle of the court, waiting to be taken down, but it didn't come.

"What? Are you guys to scared to hit me?" asked Draco. Soon all eyes were on him, and he got hit by a dragon ball, instantly causing him to go unconscious.

"K.O.", said Leon in an announcer voice, before getting hit by a fighting type ball.

Leon didn't go down though due to his ability Color Change.

"Hey, that's not fair, he got hit by his weakness!" yelled Laxish from the sidelines.

"It's his ability, you have to knock him out", said Mew shrugging his shoulders.

Summer threw a psychic ball at him, which only changed his type to psychic. Fez then tried to throw a dark ball at him, but that only changed it to dark.

"He's invincible!" yelled Ray.

"Not", said Sonan as he threw a ghost ball at Leon, which only changed his type again, but this time Sonan threw **another** ghost ball at him, and knocked him out.

"Wow, brains over insanity, I like that", said Klavier.

"Took you guys long enough, now back with the challenge", said Mew.

Carman was elegantly dodging every fire ball that was thrown at her, but she was eventually knocked out by a psychic ball. Phill was running away from Mason, who was trying to get him out for an odd reason.

"Why are you trying to get me out, we're on the same team!"

"I'm tired of your dark stereotyping!" yelled Mason as he threw a fighting ball at Phill, which upon impact broke his ribs. There Phill lay on the ground, and soon he began coughing up blood, lots of it. Soon enough, he passed out from the massive blood loss.

"Oh crap", said Mason.

"Get him to the infirmary…immediately!" yelled Mew as two interns came and took Phill to the infirmary.

"Well, because of that brutal pounding, the dodgeball challenge is canceled, and as for winners, the Lucarios."

"WHAT?!" yelled the other two teams.

"How did we lose?" asked Frosty.

"Well, let's see, Phill was the last person on your team…other than Mason to get out, and almost nobody was left for the Charizards", explained Mew.

"We still had Dew, Aldon, Farra, Solis, and Flame!" yelled Morgan.

"The Lucarios had Lila, Sonan, Aura, Klavier, Cano, Demenio, Jet, and Kai left", said Mew.

"The writer didn't tell the details about them in the matches", said Fez.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

"You had to get him started", said Mew putting a paw to his head.

"Nevertheless, we should win because we had more people", said Solis.

"Did you not hear the people I just said? They had Kai and Jet, you guys would've died", said Mew.

The Charizards and Slakings groaned.

"Now, let's go to the next sport", said Mew.

"We're still doing this after what just happened?!" asked Vixen angrily.

"As long as at least 3 or more of you don't get critically injured during a challenge, we're still going to do it, now to the field!"

The contestants groaned and followed him to the field.

**000**

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Phill as he woke up, "where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary", said an Audino as she approached him.

"W-why?" asked Phill slightly frightened.

"You got injured while playing dodgeball", said a Chansey as she approached him from the other side of the bed.

"What're you doing here honey?" asked the Audino kissing the Chansey, making Phill look at them weirdly.

"Are you 2 lesbians?" asked Phill.

"Um…ye-yeah, is that a problem?" asked the Chansey.

"No, not at all", said Phill slightly smiling to himself.

"Okay, well if you're feeling better, you can exit at anytime; we have _work_ to do", said The Audino seductively.

"I think I'll stay here", thought Phill to himself.

"No, I'm fine", said Phill.

"Well, okay then", said the Audino tackling the Chansey.

"Sometimes I love this game", said Phill as he watched the two nurses go at it.

**000**

"I still can't believe as soon as we get done with one painful sport, we have to do another", said Sally.

"Yeah, I know I'm terrible", said Mew smiling.

"So, basically we now have to play football?" asked Spiro.

"Yes", said Mew.

"I'm out", said Spiro hiding in his shell.

"HITMONLEE!" yelled Mew as a Hitmonlee walked up and kicked Spiro all the way across the football field.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Spiro as hit the goal, knocking him out.

"Wow, nice kick", said Mew.

Hitmonlee nodded and walked off the screen.

"Isn't that breaking the fourth wall too?" asked Egridos.

"Sort of", said Striker, who was being hugged to death by Farra.

"STRIKER DON'T!" yelled Sabrina.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

"Hitmonlee!" yelled Mew as Hitmonlee came back.

Egridos is later seen flying through the air, and hitting the same goal as Spiro did and falling right beside him.

"Well that went well, now on with the challenge", said Mew.

"What exactly is the goal of the challenge?" asked Summer.

"You have to survive a football match against these guys", said Mew gesturing to a group of tough looking Pokémon. Among them were a Haxorus, Aggron, and the Hitmonlee from earlier, along with a Tyranitar, Throh, Sawk, Machoke, and a Druddigon.

Half of the contestants gulped, some fainted, and a couple even tried to run away, but Mew caught them and brought them back.

"Now, you have to get at least 3 goals to win an advantage in the last sport", said Mew.

"You expect us to get 3 goals with these guys beating the crap out of us?" asked Skore.

"Yep", said Mew.

"That's not possible!" yelled Hayden nervously.

"You'll find out", said Mew deviously, "you're team is first."

"WHAT?!" yelled the Slakings, causing Skore and Striker to both faint

"Oh by the way, you get no padding or helmets, and the girls and team captains don't have to play", said Mew, causing the guys to scowl at him.

The girls soon smiled, but as soon as the saw the guys' sad expressions, all of the girls, even Vile were going to feel sorry for them.

**000**

Spiro was brought into the same room as Phill, off screen.

"So, why are you still here?" asked Spiro.

"Look down", said Phill smiling.

Spiro looked down as saw the Audino and Chansey still going at it.

"You lucky bastard", said Spiro laughing.

"I know", said Phill, joining his laughter.

**000**

The Slakings were all lined up on the field with the other guys across from them.

"A-alright, 5, set, hike!" yelled Skore as everyone started scattering.

"Alright, who has the football?" asked Hayden.

"I think Ebony has it", said Striker, not noticing Hitmonlee behind him.

"Uh-oh", said Hayden as Striker was kicked to the opponents' goal.

"That's 1 for the other guys", announced Mew.

"That doesn't even make sense! Striker's not a ball!" yelled Farra.

"Quiet stalker girl, you aren't even on their team!", said Mew.

As the game continued, a lot of the guys were being beaten senseless, and it looked like they would never get a goal, until…

"Help!" yelled Laxish as he was chased by the Tyranitar, ball in hand. Laxish tripped over his fur and fell, still holding the ball.

Tyranitar grinned and started charging a Hyper Beam. As soon as he stopped, he blasted an intense power beam at Laxish, which instead of knocking him out, sent him flying towards the goal.

"That's 1 for the Slakings!" announced Mew.

On the field, the male Slakings all groaned weakly.

"Wow, this is going to be easy", said the Aggron to the Tyranitar.

"I hate my life", said Volante.

"And your life hates you", said Draco as he and Mason walked up to him.

"Hey, why aren't you pummeled?" asked Kojo.

"You don't need to know", said Draco.

"Now, it's obvious we're going to lose, so let's just forfeit", said Mason.

"What makes you think we'll lose?" asked Ebony, trying to get up.

"Bec-", started Mason before he and Draco were hit by a combination of Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, and Dark Pulse, making them as crippled and injured as the others.

"Because of that", said Mason weakly.

"I see your point", said Rapid, standing up, "WE FORFEIT!"

"Okay, the Slakings had only 1 goal, so they don't get anything", said Mew as the guys came back up in the stands.

"Rapid! Are you okay?" asked Reta worried.

"I'm fine, just a little weak", said Rapid smiling, reassuring her.

"How about you?" asked Ivory to Ebony

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Ebony slightly blushing.

"Are you okay Skore?" asked Piff

Skore was mumbling nonsense from the blunt trauma from being tackled so many times.

"The rest of us are good, too; thanks for asking!" yelled Draco.

"Now, the Lucarios get to go next", said Mew, which made many of the male Lucarios nervous and scared, even Kai and Jet looked a little worried.

"Are you guys sure about this? W-we can forfeit too if you want", asked Vixen, Luna, and Sola worried.

"We'll be fine aunties, don't worry", said Spike.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, well at least I hope so", said Demenio gulping in fear.

"Well, just in case", said Sola as she and the others approached the guys and kissed them on their muzzles.

"Thanks", said Sparky nuzzling Luna.

"Alright, try your best", said Shine.

"Yeah, I'll try", said Shade nuzzling Shine, making her slightly moan.

"And remember Shade, be careful, we wouldn't want that sexy body of yours to get damaged", said Aura seductively.

"Um…sure", said Shade walking away towards the other male Lucarios.

Shine and Aura exchanged angry glances, before going their separate ways.

Shade made his way to his friends, who were getting ready.

"You guys ready?" asked Darren as the fear was evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I guess", said Spike as he and the others walked onto the field.

**000**

"How long have they been doing this?" asked Striker, who was brought into the infirmary for a cracked shell.

"For 3 hours", said Phill.

"Yeah, this is too hot", said Spiro.

"I wish I had a video camera", said Striker, "the guys would love this."

"There's one over there", said Phill, not moving his eyes from the nurses, but pointing to a table that had a video camera on it.

"How convient, now let's get recording", said Striker pressing the button and recording the nurses.

**000**

"Alright, blue 42, hut, hut, hike!" yelled Ray.

The Lucario males began running backwards as the other guys charged towards them. Ray tossed Klavier the ball in fear and ran away. Klavier gulped in fear as the other guys tackled him to the ground, with the ball flying and landing in Spike's hands.

"Why me?" asked Spike in fear as he quickly flew to the goal, and scored his team a point.

"Yes, I did it", said Spike happily…before he got Lillipup-piled by their opponents.

"Ooh", said Lila flinching.

"SPIKE!" yelled Shine worried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ebony.

"Well, the Lucarios got a point, but Klavier and Spike are unable to continue so they get to take a break", said Mew as the 2 of them walked to the sidelines.

"That's not fair, we didn't get breaks!" yelled Striker.

"Did any of you get crushed?" asked Mew.

No reply.

"That's what I thought", said Mew, "now, back to the game."

The Lucario males were all being pummeled by their opponents…except for Sonan.

"Why isn't he being beaten?" asked Darren.

"It's because he's too small", said Ray.

"And because I play football games", said Sonan as he grabbed the ball and ran.

Their opponents tried to tackle or jump on the little gamer, but they couldn't catch up with the little guy as he crossed the goal line and got a touchdown for his team.

Everyone was shocked at how a little guy could beat big guys in a football match.

"Well, on that shocking note, the Lucarios scored another point", said Mew "and the other guys have nothing."

"That's about to change", said the Haxorus as he picked up the ball and threw it to their goal, earning them a point.

"Well, it's too late anyway", said Mew, the Lucarios have more, meaning the win something for the next sport.

"How is that fair?" asked Frosty.

"You guys got 1 point, they got 2, and if I'm not mistaken, 2 is better than 1", said Mew.

The Slakings began mumbling to themselves as the Lucarios came back up to the sidelines.

"What makes them so special", grumbled M.P.S. to himself.

"Now, onto the final game, the Charizards are the last ones!"

The Charizards all gulped, when Dhaunt thought of something, "We'll win guys, we have Flame."

"He can't play", reminded Dew.

"Oh, then we'll be beaten senseless because we're all pretty medium and small", said Dhaunt.

"WE FORFEIT!" yelled Leon, "I don't feel like dying today."

"Alright, well the Charizards are cowards, so let's just mo to the final sport, boxing!" announced Mew as the others groaned and looked even more frightened.

"Now, time for even more pain", said Mew.

**000**

"Alright, I think we have enough footage, I think we can go now", said Striker putting down the camera.

"Yeah, we can leave", said Spiro as he and the others exited the infirmary with the nurses still f***ing.

**000**

**Phill: We have enough footage to entice anyone! This is going to be interesting…if the girls catch them staring at it like horny Mightyena, no offense to Luna.**

**000**

"Alright, it's time for boxing, and only one person has to go this time, and I get to choose", said Mew smiling.

"That's not fair!" yelled Cramad.

"The Shiela's right, 'dis ain't fair mate!" said Titan.

"Sorry Ausie, but it is part of the game mate", said Mew in an Australian accent.

"That's offensive", said Titan.

"I know, now for each team, Kai will box for the Lucarios, Ded will box for the Slakings, and Flame will box for the Charizards; everyone cool with that?" asked Mew.

"Yeah", said Vina.

"Good and your boxing opponent is…a Primeape!" announced Mew as he uncovered a crazy Primeape, who was ready to kill somebody.

"Are you insane? Primeape are the craziest Pokemon!"

"I know that's what makes it better!" said Mew smiling.

"Now, the Lucarios are up first; if you can last 30 seconds in the ring with Primeape, you win, and because the Lucarios won the last challenge, they get an advantage. You get the TM Protect!" announced Mew handing Kai the TM.

"Well, now, that you know Protect, you can get started boxing whenever you want!" said Mew as Kai entered the boxing ring.

Primeape looked at Kai angrily and charged towards him. Kai just folded his arms as a blue barrier surrounded him, causing Primeape to fall to the ground. Once Primeape got up, his eyes got redder and he got angrier as he tried to punch Kai, but only to be blocked by Protect again!

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled the Primeape as he tried to kick Kai, but he was teleported out of the ring.

"Well, Kai, your team is immune from elimination tonight, so you guys can go to your trailers", said Mew, "and Striker, Phill, and Spiro said that they have a surprise for all of the male competitors afterwards so they said to meet them in the theater."

"Why only the guys?" asked Summer.

"I don't know, and I really don't care", said Mew as the Lucarios all left, "now, Ded, you're up next."

"Great", said Ded as he stepped into the ring.

"This is going to be easy, no one here can beat Ded", said Laxish.

"Aren't you forgetting that Primeape is a fighting-type and Ded is a normal-type?" asked Marie.

Ded is later seen flying into the wall, unconscious.

"K.O.", said Leon announcer style once again.

"Well that was fun to watch, and that that means that the Slakings lose again!" yelled Anthony.

"Yeah, but if Flame loses, you both get to vote off someone!" announced Mew.

"I thought that if you get second place, you don't have to vote anyone off", said Farra.

"But, there's no way to tell who's in second place, both of your teams lost the first 2 challenges", said Mew.

"So it's up to Flame", said Solis.

Flame entered the ring with the Primeape, and as soon as Primeape tried to throw a punch, Flame used Flamethrower, and burned him through and through.

"Well, it looks like the Slakings have to go to elimination…again!" announced Mew as the Slakings groaned.

**000**

"This is perfect, now we can get rid of Piff", said Mason.

"Right, this'll be easy, all we have to do is convince the team that she haven't doing that much", said Draco.

"Right, tonight's elimination will be a shocking one", said Mason smiling deviously.

**000**

"Slakings what is this, your 4th or 5th elimination, man you guys suck", said Mew.

"Shut up, and give us our plushies", said Ivory.

"Whatever, and because I'm nice, I'm going to make this fast, everyone except Piff come get a plushie", said Mew.

"WHAT?!" yelled Piff, "Why me?"

"We don't know, maybe you got unlucky", said Mason smiling.

"I'm going to miss you Piff", said Skore hugging her leg.

"It's okay Skore, and I have to tell you", said Piff.

"What?" asked Skore as Piff whispered something in his 'ear'.

"I love you", said Piff, making Skore's eyes widen, "and watch out for Mason."

Piff entered the Lame-O-Sine and left.

"What did she tell you?" asked M.P.S.

"She said she loved me", said Skore, with the same look as before.

"Awesome that means that you have a girlfriend now", said M.P.S.

"I guess I do", said Skore smiling.

"Lucky, now we can go to the theater and see what Phill, Striker, and Spiro want."

**000**

All of the males gathered inside the theater.

"What do you want?" asked Nero.

"We just wanted to show you something we encountered in the infirmary", said Phill

As the movie started, many of guys immediately started staring at the screen, while some (mainly the ones with girlfriends) looked away, because they know what'll happen to them.

"This is perfect", said Phill, "since they got enticed, they're going to have trouble staying away from the girls and they'll try to kill them."

"That doesn't make sense", said Striker.

"The author wanted something funny at the end of this chapter", explained Phill.

There was a moment of silence, before Spiro broke it.

"What happened to Egridos?" asked Spiro.

**000**

Egridos had just woken up from the kick from the Hitmonlee and was still on the field.

"Where am I?" asked Egridos.

"Yeah, just destroy it, we don't need it anymore", he heard, recognizing it as Mew's.

"What?" asked Egridos before an explosion sent him flying into his team's trailer.

"I hate my life", said Egridos, "even if I'm not alive."

**Here is the 12****th**** chapter and my longest one, I hope you enjoyed. I feel bad for Piff, at least she and Skore are boyfriend/ girlfriend now. Will Mason and Draco succeed again? Will Egridos recover and stop breaking the fourth wall? Will the girls find out? And who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	13. Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum 2

And here is another episode of Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!

"We hope you enjoy this crappy aftermath."

"SHUT UP FLYNN!"

**000**

"Welcome back to another episode of Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!" shouted Chandler, as Monica smiled, "I'm your host Chandler, and this is-"

"Er-hem", grunted Monica.

Chandler groaned and started over, "This is your host Monica, and I'm your co-host Chandler."

"That's better", said Monica.

"And we're here with the first five eliminated contestants:

"Liksur" Liksur stops trying to eat an Exeggcute from the audience and waves.

"Static" Static grumbles.

"Connor" Connor smiles widely.

"Clay" Clay waves.

"And…Flynn", Chandler says without spirit. (Arceus that's awful). Flynn glares at the camera angrily.

"Now, today we have 7 more losers joining us in this aftermath", said Monica, "now I think it's time to make them go crazy with stage fright, how about you all?"

The audience cheered.

"That's great! So let's bring out the first one. She's a colorful who loves to dance, it's Annie!" introduced Chandler as the Bellossom came out twirling happily.

"Wow, I see you're still chipper", said Monica.

"You bet I am! It feels good to leave that death trap", said Annie as she stopped twirling and sat down in the chair next to the hosts.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day", said Chandler causing the flower to blush slightly.

"So Annie, how was your experience on the show?" asked Monica, "What were your likes and dislikes?"

"Well, to be honest I liked the fact that I made friends", started Annie sheepishly, "but, I didn't like it when there were arguments and when Smash kept trying to hit on all the girls."

"Yeah, no one liked that", said Chandler, "but you should be happy that you made it far, until the Evil Alliance got you off."

"What?" asked Annie confused.

"You didn't know? Vile, Hope, Aldon, and Nero remade their alliance, and either Vile or Aldon made a plan to get you off", explained Chandler.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" asked Annie, slightly sniffling.

"Yeah, that's the one question that can never be answered", said Monica as Chandler picked up another card, ready to move on.

"Anyways, continuing on, who were your friends and enemies throughout the series?" asked Chandler.

"Well, all of the girls were my friends except for Vile and Hope, and my enemies were Smash, Hope, Vile, Nero, and Aldon."

"Wow, Vile, Hope, Nero, and Aldon were everybody's enemies", said Chandler.

"Now, you have been labeled as **The Passion Flower**, during the series, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, it's actually pretty nice that someone thought of me like that", said Annie.

"AAWWWWWWW!"

"Oh shut up, wimps", said Flynn, earning a bowling ball straight to his face.

"Strike Out!" said Liksur.

"That really was nice Annie", said Monica.

"Thanks", said Annie.

"You can sit on the girls' bleachers", said Chandler as Annie got up and walked over to them.

"Well, we now go from nice to sick", said Monica, "the next eliminated contestant is a little peculiar. He got beat up by girls for being sexist, and now he thinks he's a girl, welcome the sand crocodile, Krack (a.k.a. Krissy)."

As soon as Monica said that, Krack, whom still thinks he's a girl, strutted out seductively winking at the guys, causing them all to shudder.

"Um…you can take this one Monica", said Chandler nervously.

"Sure, why not?" asked Monica sarcastically.

"Now 'Krissy', we are going to ask you some questions about your experience on the show, if it's okay with you", said Monica. Instead of answering Krissy just stared at the other eliminated guys and smiled. Soon enough, he/she spoke. "Okay, as long as you put me by them", she answered as she gestured to the eliminated guys, who all looked afraid and nervous.

"Um, okay I guess, now your first question is 'How did you feel about this season?"

"Well, I don't really remember anything", said 'Krissy'.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, your sexuality changed when the girls beat you up", said Monica, "moving on."

"Who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"My friends were the girls, but the guys, they're another story", said 'Krissy' smiling.

"Yeah, I know, you kissed Kojo, and you licked all the flavoring off of Frosty, he had to recover his body with snow!" said Chandler backing up more and more.

"Yeah, Kojo was good, and Frosty was tasty", said 'Krissy' as he/she licked his/her lips, making every guy in the room faint.

"Uh, um...m-moving on, you have been labeled as **The Sexist Overachiever **during the entire series. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sexist, so I don't know why I'm labeled as that", said 'Krissy'.

"Okay, I've had enough of this", said Monica. Monica floated towards 'Krissy' and used Hypnosis to but him back the way he was.

"What the-what happened?" asked Krack as got up and found himself in a studio.

"Why am I here? I'm supposed to be in the game", said Krack.

"You got voted out", said Chandler reappearing.

"WHAT? HOW!?" yelled Krack angrily.

"Well, the girls-" Krack cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence", said Krack as when and sat with the other eliminated males, "women are just creepy and they ruin everything."

"Oh really, so your saying that you're better than girls?" asked Monica with a deviously smile on her face.

"I know I am", said Krack confidently.

"Well then, I guess I can show you this then", said Monica as she turned on the TV, which showed Krack doing **unspeakable** things a guy would never do, but on the TV, he wasn't himself, he was Krissy.

At the end of the showing, Krack started panting heavily and twitching.

"I kissed K-Kojo, and I licked F-Frosty's body c-clean?" asked Krack afraid of the answer.

"Yep, and you say that a man's better", said Monica smiling.

Krack immediately fainted and fell off the top of the bleachers.

"Well, now that that's over, who wants to meet more contestants?!" asked Chandler as the audience went crazy.

"Yeah, let's bring out our next eliminated contestant, she's a frozen femme fatale, it's Lassie!" announced Chandler.

Lassie came out angrily and floated into the chair without saying a word.

"Well, I see that someone's awfully Krabby", said Chandler, before getting sprayed with Water Gun by a Krabby that was in the audience.

"Heh, anyways, Lassie, we're just going to ask you some questions, so please don't try to hurt us", said Monica.

" Fine", said Lassie.

"Okay, how did you feel about this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, it was kind of nice, except for when I GOT VOTED OFF!" yelled Lassie.

"Ye-yeah, and it was all Flynn's alliance's fault", said Chandler.

"What?" asked Lassie, her anger evident in her voice.

"What?" asked Flynn confused and scared, Lassie was an ice-type, she could kill him 10 times.

"Yeah, Vile, Aldon, Nero, and Hope all decided it was time for you to go, so they convinced some of the other girls to vote you out", said Monica.

"And they were in Flynn's alliance?" asked Lassie surprisingly calm.

"Um…yeah", said Chandler.

"Okay, well do you have anymore questions?" asked Lassie.

"Yeah, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"My friends were all of the girls, and Egridos because he's my boyfriend and my enemies were Vile, Hope, Nero, Aldon, Flynn, and Smash", said Lassie.

"Yeah, about that Egridos thing, how the hell did you 2 get together?" asked Monica.

"Well, I really don't think that's important", said Lassie blushing.

"Oh come on, does anyone else want to know how that happened?" asked Chandler to the audience.

The audience cheered and the eliminated contestants all wanted to know, too.

"Well, it isn't that romantic, but all that happened was:

_**Flashback**_

_At Loser Land, some of the eliminated contestants were walking around, checking the place out._

"_I hate this story", said Reta, "they made this place so lame."_

"_FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos._

"_Okay, Egridos, I swear if you do that again, I will kill you!" yelled Lassie._

"_I'm already dead honey", said Egridos in a smart-ass way._

"_That's it!" yelled Lassie as she tackled Egridos into a nearby room._

"_Wow, you're strong", said Egridos smiling._

"_Thanks", said Lassie still angry._

"_I like a girl who isn't afraid to take charge", said Egridos, wrapping one of his arms around her._

"_Oh, um, well", stuttered Lassie as she started blushing._

"_Come on, what do you say, do you want to go out?" asked Egridos nervously._

"_Oh, you made the first move…I like that", said Lassie as she kissed him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow, interesting", said Monica

"Yeah, I never thought I'd fall for him", said Lassie blushing.

Monica chuckles at this. "Alright, this is the final question. You have been labeled as **The Frozen Femme Fatale** during the series, how do you feel about it?"

"Well, that's pretty accurate, considering that I'm about to kill Flynn now", said Lassie. Lassie charged straight towards Flynn, murder intent evident in her eyes instead of the calmness she just showed.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next contestant then", said Chandler as he introduced the next eliminated contestant or should I say contestant(s).

"The next eliminated contestants are two snake who fell in love immediately, but it all turned when the guy knocked her up, it's Sapphire and Swift!" announced Chandler as the blue serpent came out, but the green serpent did not.

"Where's Swift?" asked Chandler.

"Well, he still thinks that we were voted out unfairly, so he tried to escape this place and get back in the game so he can win the money for us, and I haven't seen him since", explained Sapphire.

"Um…he does know that we have security guards all around this studio right?" asked Monica.

"I tried to explain it to him, but he wouldn't listen", said Sapphire.

"Well, if he did try to escape, he should be back in 3…2…1", counted Chandler as Swift was seen flying towards the wall unconscious.

"Thanks Bruce", said Monica to a Hariyama who nodded and walked back outside.

"Well, now that you're both here, I guess we should start with the questions", said Chandler.

"Ok", said Sapphire.

"Fine", said Swift, who had just gotten up.

"Ok, how did you both feel about the season, despite being newcomers?" asked Chandler.

"To be honest-it sucked", said Swift, "the hosts were nutjobs, the other contestants were all idiots, no offense, and the pain was just unbearable."

"Yeah, I have to agree with him, the hosts were insane, and the pain was just..." she started before shuddering.

"Okay, now next question, who were your friends and enemies this season?"

"Well, my friends were Kojo, Ded, and Sapphire here, and my enemies were just Vile, Nero, Aldon, Hope, Victini, Mew, and that dumb elephant over there", said Swift gesturing to Flynn.

"Fine, I don't like you either!"

"Well, I didn't really have any enemies, and everyone was my friend", said Sapphire, "well except for Vile and Carman."

"Okay then, here is your next question. Sapphire how do you feel about being pregnant?" asked Monica.

"Well", started Sapphire as she looked at Swift slightly peeved, and Swift turned away sheepishly, "I wasn't **intending** on getting pregnant, but so far, it's been alright."

"Alright then, Swift, you have the next question. What was it like being in the Mafia?" asked Chandler.

"It was great, especially when you get to watch the assassinations", said Swift, as Sapphire looked at him angrily.

He gulped, "Sorry."

"O...kay then, the final question is, you have both been labeled as **The Sly Serpent **and **The Mafia Reject**, how do you both feel about that?" asked Monica.

"Well, mine is alright, but Swift-"

"So, they think I'm a reject, eh? WE'LL SEE WHO THE REJECT IS WHEN I RIP OUT THEIR BONES AND THROW THEM INTO LAVA!" yelled Swift darkly.

"Um…o-okay, you can go sit d-down in the bleachers now", said Chandler slightly afraid.

As Swift went to sit by the other guys and Sapphire with Annie, Monica introduced the next contestant.

"Okay, ignoring Swift's creepy rant, it's time for the next contestant. He's a shallow revived fossil who only wants a girl to like him, it's Smash!"

Smash came out looking down and sad, and to make it worse (for him), all of the females in the crowd started booing and throwing stuff at him.

"Hey Smash", said Monica without much enthusiasm.

Smash simply waved and didn't answer back.

"What's wrong?" asked Chandler, faking his sympathy.

"I just want someone to like me, no one has ever loved me my entire life", said Smash, earning AWWWWWWWs from the audience.

"What about your mom?" asked Connor.

"She died when after I was born", said Smash.

"Dad?" asked Clay.

"He blamed me for my mom's death. He beat me until I was weak enough, and he left me to die", said Smash, his voice cracking.

"Friends?" asked Static.

"I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"

"What about Volante and Phill?" asked Liksur.

"They haven't spoken to me that much since the season started", said Smash.

"So that's why you chose an all girl team, you thought that if they got to know you better, they would like you", said Chandler.

Smash nodded, but Monica looked ticked.

"If you're so innocent, why did you try to have sex with one of the girls?" asked Monica as the females in the audience started yelling at him.

"Who said I did that?" asked Smash.

"The girls on your team", said Monica.

"I didn't do that", said Smash.

"Yes you did", said Sapphire, "We saw you getting on top of Clash."

"Oh that, that wasn't what you think. She was sleeping on my bed, and I was trying to get on the other side without waking her. I may be shallow, but I'm not a rapist", explained Smash.

"So why didn't you tell us?" asked Annie.

"I tried to do it when you girls saw me, but you jumped to conclusions and beat the crap out of me", said Smash.

Annie and Sapphire looked at each other ashamed.

"Well Smash, it looks like we all took you the wrong way", said Monica.

"Yeah, I know", said Smash.

"So, do you want to answer the questions now?" asked Monica.

"Um…I just spilled my guts actually, so I don't have anything else to say", said Smash.

"Well okay then, you can go sit by the other guys", said Monica as Smash got up and walked towards the bleachers.

"Alright audience, we're down to the last contestant", said Chandler.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Ah, don't worry, they'll be more next time, but for now let's meet the last eliminated contestant. She's a penguin with a lot of spunk, it's Piff!" announced Chandler.

Piff walked from behind the curtains waving to the audience as she sat down in the chair.

"So, Piff how have you been doing so far?" asked Chandler.

"To be honest, I've been fine."

"Okay then, well we just want to talk to you and ask you questions about this season", said Monica.

"Okay", said Piff.

"Good, but before we go to the questions, let's talk about you and Skore", said Monica smiling deviously.

Piff blushed instantly and spoke, "Um, can we not talk about that right now?"

"Oh come on, you're not getting shy are you?" asked Monica.

"No, it's just…that's personal", said Piff.

"Oh come on, just tell us why you fell for him and how you met, and then we can move on", said Monica.

Piff sighed in defeat, and started telling the story.

_**Flashback**_

_A Skorupi is seen shaking inside a tree stump, crying._

_A Piplup, who is exploring the forest, hears a noise and goes towards it. As she goes further and further, the noise increases, and she stumbles upon a Skorupi in a tree trunk. Concerned, she picked up the Scorpion Pokemon by its waist and brings it out of the tree._

"_What's wrong?" asked the penguin Pokemon in worry._

"_My b-brother tortured me s-so m-much that I had to run away from home", said the Skorupi between sobs._

"_Oh, that's terrible. Well if he's going to treat you like this, I'll give him a piece of my mind", said the Piplup as she picked up the Skorupi once again. _

"_What's your name?" asked the penguin._

"_S-Skore", said Skore._

"_Well Skore, my names Piff and I'm going to help you", said Piff._

_Skore blushed as Piff put him down._

"_Where do you live?" asked Piff._

"_Over here, follow me", said Skore as he walked deep into the forest._

"_Here it is", said Skore, stopping at a huge hole in the ground._

"_Whoa", said Piff in astonishment._

"_Yeah, it's pretty big, but that's just because my brother's a Drapion", said Skore as he slid into the hole, with Piff following._

_As they entered Skore's home, they saw a Drapion, playing Grand Theft Auto VI in the living room. Once it sees them, it pauses the game and walks towards them._

"_So Skore, you're back for more, I thought I told you, you could come back when you either evolve, or get money", said the Drapion slightly angry._

"_S-sorry Drapo, but-"started Skore before Piff cut him off._

"_Listen Drapo, you better leave Skore alone, or you'll regret it", said Piff threateningly._

"_Oh please Skore, you brought a girly penguin to fight your battles, you're a bigger wuss than I thought!" said Drapo._

_That did it, Piff immediately lunged at the Drapion, pecking and smacking it with all her might. Soon enough, she used Earthquake on the Drapion, knocking it out._

"_Wow, that was awesome", said Skore, hugging Piff._

"_Don't…mention it", said Piff panting._

"_Well, you should be good now", said Piff as she started to leave._

"_Wait!"_

"_What Skore?" asked Piff._

"_Um…can I come with you?" asked Skore nervously._

"_Why? Your brother won't bother you anymore", said Piff._

"_You don't know him, when he wakes up, he's going to kick my ass worst than usual because he got beat by a girl, and he loves taking his anger out on me", said Skore._

"_Oh, well, okay then, but just stay close to me", said Piff as she and Skore exited his house._

"_No problem", said Skore, hugging her leg._

_Piff chuckled at this, and kept walking with her new friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's how we met", said Piff.

"Aw that's sweet, now how were you starting to get attracted to him?"

"Well, after I was eliminated, I saw that he was getting better and better at making friends, being strategic, and he actually stopped crying about losing me, that and the fact that he can kick ass, was a big turn on for me", said Piff smiling.

"Alright then, it's time for the questions", said Chandler.

"Alright", said Piff.

"How did you feel about this season?" asked Chandler.

"It was worse than last season. Mew and Victini have gotten more insane, and the challenges have gotten worse", said Piff.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up", agreed some of the other eliminated veterans.

"Alright, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"All of the girls except for Vile and Hope, Skore, Ded, Striker, Frosty, Kojo, M.P.S., Laxish, and Spiro were my friends, and my enemies were Mason, Vile, Hope, Nero, and Aldon", said Piff.

"Alright, final question, you were labeled as **The Peaceful Penguin** during the entire series. How do you feel about that?"

"Well that's really accurate, I'm glad I'm not labeled as anything bad", said Piff.

"Well thank you all for answering the questions, and now we can move on to the votes!" announced Chandler.

"Wait, you're going to tell us who voted us off and why?" asked Annie.

"Yeah", said Monica.

"Great, I'll really feel like kicking some ass when they get eliminated", said Lassie.

"Alright, we're going to go by order, and Annie you're first", said Monica as she pulled up a chart on the TV.

"You were voted out because you were too nice and caring for your own good, and the Evil Alliance targeted you. The people they tricked into voting for you are: Reta, Sabrina, Sally, Marie, Solis, Sapphire, Ivory, and Aura. Vile and Hope already voted for you, so…yeah", said Monica as Annie began to cry.

"Alright, Krack, you were voted out because you were acting creepy because of you other personality, Krissy, and you made out with Kojo and violated Frosty", started Chandler.

"Never speak of it ever again!" yelled Krack.

"You did it on national TV, everyone knows", explained Chandler.

Krack groaned.

"Anyways, your entire team voted for you", said Monica.

"Figures", said Krack, folding his arms.

"Now Lassie, you were voted off the same way Annie was, the Evil Alliance tricked some of the girls into voting for you. Among them were Aura, Solis, Clash, Sally, Reta, Ivory, Sabrina, and Marie."

"I'm going to kill Vile and Hope", aid Lassie angrily.

"Smash, you already know why you were eliminated and that your whole team voted for you", said Monica.

"Yeah", said Smash.

"And Piff, you were eliminated because of Mason and Draco. They convinced the team that you weren't doing anything and they booted you off, among the people who voted with Mason and Draco were Titan, Anthony, Egridos, Marion, Fez, Farra, and Vina."

"Eh, at least none of my friends voted for me", said Piff.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for to-", started Chandler as his phone rang.

"Oh hey dad"

"…"

"What?!"

"…"

"You're kidding right?"

"…"

"That's awesome!" said Chandler as he hung up.

"What's the good news?" asked Monica.

"Well, you know how my dad's show got cancelled?"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that", said Monica.

"Well, don't be he's doing his show on a new network 'Serebii'", explained Chandler.

"That's great sweetie, does that mean we get some money from him?"

"Um, no, he just called me to gloat", said Chandler looking down.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay", said Monica.

"Yeah, sure", said Chandler glumly.

"Aw, I know what'll cheer you up", said Monica seductively.

"What?"

Monica floated up to him and whispered something in his ear hole that made him smile widely.

"That's all the time we have for today, we'll see you next time with more eliminated contestants, more drama, and more hilarity right here on Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum. We'll see you later!" closed Chandler, "now let's get busy with what you were saying."

The two hosts floated behind the curtains, while the eliminated contestants exited the stage, each going to their bedroom located in the studio.

**Well, here is the second Aftermath. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you again with the next chapter of Total…Pokemon…Action!**

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos on the island.


	14. Episode 12: Action in Action

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total…Pokemon…Action; the contestants had to do some extremely painful sports. While a few contestants survived, some got painfully pummeled. The evil alliance was up to their tricks and was able to trick Mew into changing the teams, bringing them back to one. Piff was also beginning to get suspicious about her team's losses and Mason and Draco were her first suspicion. Worried that they would be found out soon, Mason convinced some of his team members to vote her off. Before leaving, Piff admits her feelings to Skore and warns about the danger that lies in Mason. Will Skore tell the team? Will the evil alliance cause more trouble? Will Mason and Draco strike again? Find out right now, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

In the Slakings' guy cabin, everyone was sleeping peacefully and sound…except for Striker, who for the past few days has been staying awake all night, worried about if Farra will come from nowhere and literally smother him with affection.

"Alright Striker boy, calm down, you haven't slept in 3 days, but you're still doing great", whispered Striker drowsily to himself.

Feeling the effects of sleep deprivation, Striker unknowingly began leaning back, and was soon out like a light.

Suddenly, he felt himself getting warm and wet, already knowing what it possibly was; he slowly looked down and saw Farra licking his cocoon 'abdomen'.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Striker alerting the other male members of his team.

"Oh, what the- FARRA! GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Rapid.

Farra ignored him and continued licking Striker's 'abdomen'.

"S-someone p-please get her o-off of m-me", said Striker pleadingly.

"You know you like it Striker, just enjoy it", said Farra creepily.

"That didn't sound right at all!"

Ded, getting annoyed by Farra's stalker behavior picked her up and tossed her outside of their trailer and back into her team's trailer. As he re-entered his team's trailer, Skore and Spiro were trying to get Striker to calm down, because by the way he was breathing it looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Alright, Striker just calm down, she's gone now", said Skore patting his back.

"I just hope she doesn't end up doing this stuff during the challenge, I don't think I could take that much craziness", said Striker.

Mason smiled at this.

**000**

**Mason: Farra is amazing, she causes terror by love, now that's pure evil…and when we get to the merge, she's gone.**

**000**

Back in the lot, the evil alliance was discussing about elimination.

"So, who should vote out for our first whole alliance kick-off?" asked Nero.

"Well, I have to say, there are a lot of stupid people we could eliminate, but I think out of all of them, Leon is the most annoying, so he's first", said Vile.

"That's good, and it's the same reason we voted him out last time", said Hope.

"That's right, so today, when we lose, Leon is leaving", said Vile.

As the evil alliance continued talking, they didn't notice that an extremely sexy flower Pokémon was plotting something bigger.

**000**

**Carman: Those four idiots think they're so tricky. I know that it was them who made Mew change the teams around, and that only helped me further, now I have guys and girls on my team. The only problem is…there are so many faithful and nice people to corrupt; I don't know where to begin. I guess I should start forming an alliance.**

**000**

Carman had asked Dhaunt, Marion, Dew, Morgan, Farra, Solis, and Sabrina to meet her behind the trailers.

"What do you want Carman?" asked Solis.

"Well, I called you all here so we could form an alliance", said Carman smiling.

"You want to make an alliance? Don't those things always fail in the end?" asked Morgan.

"And alliances are always formed by an evil mastermind, are you sure you're not evil?" asked Dhaunt.

"I just want to make it to merge", said Carman, trying to persuade them.

"Why should we even join? How do we know you're not lying?" asked Dew turning away.

Carman turned his back around and kissed him right on the lips.

"Okay, you're telling the truth", said Dew happily.

"Typical boys", said Sabrina rolling her eyes, "so why else should we join?"

**000**

**Dew: I got kissed by a hot chick on national TV…AWESOME!**

**000**

**Carman: I hate to say it, but that otter was tasty, and he's kind of hot. He'll be a perfect boyfriend/ sex slave/ minion.**

**000**

"Well, if we make it to the merge, I could tell Fez how you feel about him. Solis, you could be with Jesse if he makes it that far. Farra, you could be with Striker if he makes it that far, and Dew, you can get this", said Carman seductively gesturing to her body, making Dew go wide-eyed.

"What about us?" asked Marion, Morgan, and Dhaunt.

"Morgan, you get a sister, and Marion and Dhaunt, you two already like each other so I really already got you together", said Carman.

"Yeah", said Dhaunt and Marion blushing.

"Deal", said Morgan smiling.

"Great", said Carman.

"What should we call ourselves?" asked Solis.

"How about Team Victory?" asked Dhaunt.

"That's a jinx!" yelled Sabrina.

"No, this is", said Dhaunt as he teleported a Jynx to where they were.

"I expected that from Anthony", said Dew.

"Whatever, let's just call ourselves Team Beauty", said Solis.

"Err-hem", said Dew.

"…and two guys", finished Solis.

"That's better", said Dhaunt giving a thumbs up.

"Great, now let's get started-"started Morgan.

"CONTESTANTS, GET TO THE LOT RIGHT NOW, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"After the challenge."

**000**

**Carman: Perfect, now I have an alliance that'll easily wipe out the competition, then one by one, they'll all fall victim to my treachery…except for Dew.**

**000**

"Hello contestants", said Mew smiling.

"What do you want?" asked Summer.

"It's time for today's challenge, the action movie!" announced Victini.

"Oh no, that means-", started Skore.

"EXPLOSIONS!" yelled Mew and Victini at the same time.

"I hate being blown up", said Striker.

"Yeah, and you'll hate this even more", said Mew.

"What?" asked Reta.

"We're adding another new contestant!" said Victini.

"WHAT?!" yelled the others.

"It isn't another stalker is it?" asked Spiro.

"No, this guy's normal", said Mew.

"Oh, well where is he?" asked Hayden slightly excited about another normal person.

"Here he is right here", said Mew as he moved to the side, revealing a peculiar Pokemon. It was made up of nothing but shapes and had distinct colors of red and blue.

"Is that a Porygon?" asked Volante.

"Yep, he's going to be joining your team because you guys suck", said Victini as the Porygon floated over towards him new team.

"Hi", said Skore.

"Greetings, I am X-ZTYopL2melgdepic43, but my friends call me Kevin", said the Porygon cheerily.

"Well Kevin, welcome to our team, you seem like a nice guy, so I hope we don't lose you that easily", said Ded.

"Thanks", said Kevin.

As Kevin got acquainted with members of the team, Mason was getting really angry.

**000**

**Mason: *through teeth*I just got rid of Piff, now I have a Porygon to deal with? That thing's a f***ing computer! I'm starting to think Mew and Victini are just trying hard not to get fired.**

**000**

"Alright, now that the meet and greet is over, it's time for the first challenge", said Mew.

"Please don't deal with explosions, please don't deal with explosions", begged Skore over and over in his mind.

"You have to carry a stick of dynamite across the field while dodging arrows, falling rocks, and flaming objects", said Mew.

"That seems more like a disaster movie", said Kevin.

"We already did that one", said Victini smiling, "now follow us."

The contestants all frowned and followed the two hosts.

**000**

The hosts led them to the field from the Wild West challenge.

"So, we have to hold a stick of dynamite and basically run for lives?" asked Marion.

"Yeah, and the catch is, if you get hit with a falling object, or the dynamite explodes, wherever you are, that's the distance the other teams have to beat."

"So, whoever makes it the farthest wins?" asked Freezeo.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Victini.

"That's lame", said Marie.

"Whatever", said Mew, "now, feel free to choose your runners."

**000**

"Alright, who do you think should go?" asked Darren.

"Well, out of all of us, Cano is the fastest, so I think he should go", said Ray.

"Well, I guess it'll be okay", said Vixen, "what do you say sweetie?"

Cano shrugged his shoulders.

**000**

"Alright, who is the fastest runner here?" asked Phill.

"That would be Ebony, he _is _a wolf after all", said Rapid.

"No way weasel, I'm not getting blown up, plus you're a Linoone, you're the fastest one", said Ebony.

"He has a point Rapid", said Vina.

"Oh boy", said Rapid to himself.

**000**

"Alright, who's the fastest one here?" asked Solis.

"Well, that would be me", said Fez raising a wing.

"No way, females fly faster than you, so we need a female flyer. So Sabrina, you're up", said Solis.

"Fine", said Sabrina as she rolled her eyes.

**000**

"Alright, if you're done choosing, go on and start. Here's your dynamite, and Charizards, you can go first", said Mew.

"Oh yay", said Sabrina sarcastically as she grabbed the dynamite in her claws.

"Ready, go!"

Sabrina took off flying as fast as she could as Mew started the medieval catapult, loaded with rocks, and flaming objects.

"Well, I don't know if this is safe or not, but-AAHHHH!" she screamed as she dodged a flaming tire.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" asked Sabrina as she dodged a rock.

After 20 more minutes of dodging, she was starting to feel winded.

"Ugh, I'm done", said Sabrina as she flew down to the ground, "I don't even think this thing's going to explo-_"_

_BBOOOOOOOOOMMM!_

**000**

"Well, she flew 68 kilometers, that's pretty good", said Victini.

"Is she okay?" asked Summer nervously.

"Well, if she didn't get hit by another of the falling objects, she's okay", said Mew.

"What about the dynamite?" asked Fez afraid.

"Well, if she had it in her talons and it exploded, the blast force would've brought her back to us by now", said Kevin.

"Actually, the force would've blown her into the air because of the position and she would fall back to the ground", said Volante.

"No, not really", said Kevin.

"Yes it will", said Volante as Sabrina fell towards them, unconscious.

"Well, looks like I was right", said Kevin grinning.

Volante rolled his eyes.

"Well, 68 kilometers is the distance to beat", said Mew, "Slakings, you're next."

"Okay", said Rapid nervously as he got into running position with the dynamite in his muzzle.

"Ready? GO!"

Rapid ran off as fast as he could, going 60 miles in a minute.

"Wow, he's fast!" said Sonan.

"Yeah, but I don't think he will be for long", said Mew as he started the catapult.

As Mew launched the catapult, everything was sent right to Rapid, crushing him.

"RAPID!" yelled Reta worried.

"Well, at least the dynamite didn't explode to make it w-", started Draco before everyone heard a huge explosion and glared at him.

"Well, I've been wrong before", said Draco as he and the others went to check on Rapid.

When they found him, he was covered in soot with the objects that hit him forming a circle around him.

"Rapid? Are you okay?" asked Reta, worried about her boyfriend's condition.

"I'm fine", said Rapid weak before trying to stand.

"Well, he's fine, Cano, you're up for the Lucarios", said Ebony grinning.

Cano growled at him, until Mew broke it up, "He's right Cano."

"Rapid just got seriously messed up by this challenge, and you still want our team to go?" asked Sally.

"Yep, he doesn't have Ray's condition from last time, so we can continue the challenge", said Mew smiling.

The Lucarios all gulped.

"Alright, Cano, are you ready?" asked Victini as Cano got into position, with the dynamite in his mouth.

Cano shook his head.

"Too bad", said Mew, "GO!"

Cano took off running instantly using ExtremeSpeed to give him a boost.

"And, catapult time!"

"WHAT?!" asked the others as Victini launched the catapult, sending more stuff to hit Cano than Rapid.

Cano kept running and looked back, just to see flaming tires, rocks, and other junk heading strait for him. He tried going faster, but he soon tripped, and before the stuff could hit him, the dynamite exploded.

"Well, he got 83 kilometers", said Mew.

"Wait, you didn't tell us what Rapid got", said Kevin.

"Oh right, Rapid got 83.5 kilometers", said Mew.

The Slakings cheered as Cano was seen walking back to where everyone was, extremely fatigued and covered in bruises and soot.

"Slakings, you get an advantage in the second challenge", said Victini.

"SECOND CHALLENGE?!"

"Yep, and there's going to be a lot more pain in this one", said Victini, causing the other contestants to groan.

**000**

"This next challenge is called the Action Course", said Victini.

Everyone gave them an 'are you serious' face.

"What?"

"We did an obstacle course during the superhero challenge", said Summer agitated.

"Well, this one is different; you have to throw a bomb at the target, make it to the top of a building before it explodes, and then you have to cross a minefield, and make it to the finish line, which has a flamethrower in front of it."

After explaining the challenge some of the contestants were looking at them wide-eyed.

"And the best part is, only boyfriends can do the challenge", said Victini.

"What? WHY?!" yelled Ray.

Because, in all of the action movies I've seen, the boyfriend is the one who has to go through all of the explosions and pain.

"I hate this game sooo much", said Skore.

"Oh don't worry, only 3 boyfriends from each team can go", said Victini.

"Whew" the guys were all relieved.

"And _we _get to choose", said Mew.

"Crap", all of the guys said simultaneously.

"Yeah, the guys for the Lucarios will be Jesse, Kai, and Jet. The guys for the Charizards will be Flame, Egridos, and Nero, and the guys for the Slakings will be Skore, Ebony, and Volante."

"Volante has a girlfriend?" asked Titan.

"Um…uh", stuttered Volante.

"Yeah, and all of the guys that were chosen had girlfriends on the island and here", said Victini.

"So, wait, one of these girls is dating him?" asked Reta.

"Yeah, and it's Vina, now can we just get on with the challenge Mew, getting annoyed at all this bf/gf nonsense.

"Alright, the first person to the finish line wins it for his team", said Mew, "and here is the kicker, the last person done, is automatically eliminated."

"WHAT?!" yelled the other contestants.

**000**

**Aldon: This is bulls***! Nero better win!**

**000**

**Carman: Yes, a member of the other alliance might go home. I hope it'll work.**

**000**

"Yeah, so you'd better hope you make it", said Victini.

The guys competing all looked at each other nervously.

"NOW GO!"

The guys all quickly ran towards the bombs and began throwing them at targets. Skore and Volante were having the most trouble, with Skore being too short, and Volante being a cocoon with feet. The other guys were easily aiming at targets but they continued missing. Egridos, having four arms, easily hit a target with a bomb and floated to the next part of the course.

"NOOO!" thought Mew and Victini to themselves.

Kai, Flame, Nero, and Jet all hit targets soon after, followed by Jesse and Ebony, whom all ran to the next part of the course, leaving Skore and Volante all alone. Egridos started climbing the building, which had a time bomb inside of it, followed by Flame, who flew on top of it, and Jet and Kai. Nero and Jesse both arrived soon after.

"How is Egridos boning them?" asked Draco.

"Don't ask questions, we're losing", whispered Mason to him through gritted teeth.

Skore and Volante continued trying their best, but it still didn't work.

"C'mon Volante I believe in you!" yelled Vina.

With that, Volante began glowing, he grew wings, his body turned blue and his chest now had parts of his cocoon on it, he was now a Salamence. Volante looked down at Skore, who was gaping at his friend's new form.

"C'mon Skore, let's do this", said Volante confidently.

Skore climbed on Volante's back as he threw two bombs at targets, and hitting them accurately. Soon Volante and Skore were flying over everything. Volante flew over the guys on the building and let himself, and Skore touch the building before flying off taking Ebony with them, since he was on the same team as them, and making Egridos fall into the building through a hole in the roof. Finally, Volante took them over a minefield and landed them at the finish line, earning their team the win.

"The Slakings win for once!" announced Mew.

The Slakings all cheered happily as Skore, Volante, and Ebony all went towards them.

"Volante that was awesome!" said Laxish.

"Yeah, I can't believe Vina made you evolve", said Hayden.

Volante nuzzled Vina, who blushed, "Me neither."

"Well, the Slakings won, but the competition is still going on", said Mew as he and the other contestants turned their attention back to the other competitors.

Flame had made it to the finish line after Volante, Skore, and Ebony, with Jet, Kai, and Jesse following him. Nero was still on the minefield, and soon made it to the finish line.

"Well, it looks like Nero is going home!" said Carman smiling.

"Not exactly", said Mew, who was smiling happier than usual.

"What do you mean?" asked Vixen.

"Well, remember when Volante flew to the top of the building?" asked Mew.

"Yeah, Egridos *gasp*", said Freezeo.

"Yep, now you know why we're so happy!"

_BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

The building exploded sending Egridos flying towards the other contestants.

"Egridos, you're out!" announced Mew happily.

"Damn it! VOLANTE!"

"Sorry", said Volante.

"Don't be, we're finally rid of the yeller!" said Victini.

"I'LL GIVEYOU A YELLER ALL RIGHT!"

Mew and Victini used both of their Psychic moves to teleport him to the Lame-O-Sine.

"Alright, now that I'm happy, you can all go to your trailers to rest. You all the rest of the day to yourselves!"

The contestants all cheered and went back to their trailers.

**DAMN IT! We lost Egridos again! Well, at least Volante evolved and his secret was revealed. Will Mason get pissed? Will the Evil Alliance and Team Beauty…with two guys beat each other? Will Vina evolve? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	15. Episode 13: No Mo Romance!

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action; the contestants had to survive an action movie. Some contestants were good, others…not so much. The evil alliance was plot about who to vote out, not knowing that Carman was watching. In retaliation, Carman created an alliance so she could take them down, getting a boyfriend in Dew in the process. During the second part of the challenge, some of the male boyfriend contestants had to do another obstacle course. While the course was getting hated up, Vina helped Volante evolve, which won his team the challenge, and due to being the last one to finish, Egridos was sent packing. Who will win this time? Will Mason and Draco actually start succeeding again? Will the evil alliance find out about Carman's alliance? And who will be voted out tonight, on the most dramatic awards ceremony ever? Find out right here, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"This is really pissing me off now, how can we eliminate our team mates if we never lose?" asked Mason really angry.

"I don't know, but we need to think of something fast because if our team keeps winning, **we'll** never win the money", said Draco.

"YA THINK?!"

"Well, you said we could sabotage, but we haven't done anything", said Draco.

"That's because they haven't been doing challenges we can sabotage, like building or a scavenger hunt", said Mason.

"Yeah, your right about that…wait, you know hypnosis right?" asked Draco.

"I'm a dark type", said Mason simply.

"So am I, now answer the question", said Draco.

"No", said Mason. "But I do know Psychic."

"That won't help us", said Draco. "So, what do you think we should do, o great one?"

"Don't start that sarcasm sh*t", said Mason. "And I think we should lie to the team in order to get people out."

"What do you mean?"

"We can say that whoever we want out said some bad things about the members of the team, the team gets angry, and they vote whoever it is out", explained Mason.

"Thanks great, so who are we going to get out?"

"The one guy that has been pissing me off since day one…Phill", said Mason smiling cruelly.

"Great, I was getting tired of his stereotypical comments", said Draco.

"Even if they are true", said Mason.

**000**

"Alright, team, we were close to getting rid of the evil alliance members", said Carman. "But, we failed, damn that Egridos."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sabrina.

"I think we should tell the team about the evil alliance because we all know about their alliance from last season", said Dew.

"That's actually a good plan", said Solis.

"Yeah, that's really good", said Carman walking up to Dew. "Nice job."

She then kisses him, which makes the other members look away.

"So, we can just tell the team about them and they'll vote them out?" asked Marion.

"Well, last season, Nero was a jerk, Hope was a slut, Vile was a bitch, Aldon was deceitful, and Flynn was heartless; and because they're still the same way this season, I'm pretty sure everyone would vote them off in a second, just like when Flynn got eliminated", explained Dhaunt.

"Right, so we can easily get them off, one by one", said Morgan.

But little did they know a certain arthropod was spying on them.

**000**

**Aldon: So, they're gonna try to destroy our alliance by voting us off one by one. We'll see whose alliance is destroyed in the end. *laughs evilly***

**000**

"Where's Aldon, we need to come up with another plan", said Vile as the Anorith came back.

"Where have you been?" asked Hope.

"Well, I was walking around, being a lookout, and I saw something very interesting", said Aldon smiling.

"What?" asked Nero

"Carman made an alliance with Dhaunt, Dew, Marion, Solis, Morgan, and Sabrina", said Aldon.

"What? She made an alliance…AND it's bigger than ours?!" asked Vile angrily.

"Yep, and they plan to destroy our alliance by getting the rest of the team to vote us off one by one", continued Aldon.

"Hmmm, they really think they'll succeed, but they won't after we're done with them", said Vile smiling evilly.

"What're we going to do?" asked Nero.

"We can tell the team about their alliance and they'll vote them off instead of us", said Vile.

"And what makes you think anyone is going to listen to us?" asked Hope.

"Nero can hypnotize people by transforming into a psychic type", said Vile plain and simple.

"That's a good idea, so who're we going to get rid of out of their alliance?" asked Aldon.

"Marion, just because I hate kindness, and I want to keep Carman in, so I can take her down myself", said Vile smiling."That and I want to see her reaction when her alliance deteriorates."

"That's great, that means all we have to do is lose this challenge, and have Nero transform", said Hope.

"Right", said Vile

**000**

**Striker's Dream**

_Somewhere in the forest_

"_Is that you Swadla?" asked Striker._

"_Yes Striker, it's me", said a sexy Leavanny, who was approaching him._

"_Wow, you look beautiful", said Striker._

"_Oh Striker, thank you so much, and I have something to tell you", said Swadla._

"_What's that?" asked Striker._

"_I'm dating a Scyther now, and I just wanted to say goodbye because we're getting married!"_

"_What?" asked Striker in a dim tone_

"_You ready baby?" asked a Scyther, wrapping its arms around Swadla's waist._

"_You bet Striker", said Swadla, kissing him._

"_But, I'm Striker!" yelled Striker as the two ran off into the forest._

**Back to Reality**

"I'm Striker, no I'm Striker, come back, please!" said Striker in his sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere", said a voice, waking him up.

"What the- IS THIS GONNA BE A REGULAR THING?" asked Striker slightly annoyed as he saw Farra on top of him.

In response, Farra kissed him hard until she needed air.

"HELP!" yelled Striker alerting the other team members.

"Ugh, not again", said Laxish.

"Ded", said Spiro, waking up the sleeping gorilla sloth.

Ded got up and, without opening his eyes, walked towards Farra, picked her up, and carried her to her team's girl trailer. Soon enough, Ded came back and immediately went back to bed.

"Now that the stalker's gone, we can finally get some sleep again", said Ebony as he went back to sleep.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"You were saying?" asked Volante and Kevin at the same time.

**000**

"Hello contestants, we have a surprise for you!" announced Mew.

"No more new competitors, it's really annoying", said Hayden.

"Don't worry, the producers found out what we were trying to do, and they told us that if we did it again, they would fire us and split the prize money among the rest of you", said Victini.

"Processing…that's $84745762.71 for each of us", said Kevin.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"Well, don't get happy, because we're not adding anyone else to the competition", said Mew.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, if you're not gonna bring us happiness, then just bring on the pain", said Skore.

"Today's genre is…the romance movie!"

All of the girls immediately cheered as the guys all looked at each other nervously.

"Wait, wait, does that mean we're gonna be making out and stuff?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Mew.

When he said that, the guys immediately cheered as well.

"We're glad you all are happy because you won't be with the person you're dating", said Mew happily, which made everyone stop cheering immediately.

"What?" asked Summer.

"That's right, you won't be with the person you're dating, **we'll **be the ones who choose who you have to be with today", said Victini smiling.

"Oh no", said Hayden.

"That's right, and it's going to be very bad", said Mew smiling.

"That's right, now the couples are going to be from all of the teams mixed together, and the challenge is to survive the romance with your partner, and do whatever romantic activities we tell you to do", explained Victini. "The couple that does the worst today is going home."

"What? A double elimination?" asked Carman.

"Yeah aren't we great, now the couples are Aldon and Spiro, Volante and Summer, Vixen and Ebony, Sparky and Sola, Cano and Luna, Demenio and Shine, Shade and Aura, Ivory and Kai, Carman and Darren, Clash and Titan, Cramad and Hayden, Ded and Marie, Dew and Lila, Dhaunt and Marion, Draco and Vina, Farra and Striker, Fez and Reta, Flame and Morgan, Frosty and Freezeo, Nero and Sally, Jesse and Solis, and Mason and Vile", said Victini.

"Why am I with another guy?!" asked Aldon angrily.

"Because you two hate each other", said Mew.

Aldon and Spiro glare at each other angrily.

"Why am I with Freezeo?" asked Frosty.

"Because, you guys are both ice-types from the same generation of Pokemon, and you have a gender, which is male, while he has no gender, so he could go either way", explained Victini.

"Gee thanks for that clarification!" said Frosty sarcastically.

"You're welcome", said Victini.

"Why am I with Farra?" asked Striker, who was slowly jumping away from her.

"You're the audience's favorite stalker and stalkee", said Mew.

"Why is-

"No more questions! And now, for the rest of you, you guys have invincibility", said Mew.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Vile as the other contestants cheered and ran off.

"Why the hell do they have invincibility?" asked Sally.

"Because, there aren't enough girls here for everyone", said Mew.

"Damn your sexism", said Summer.

"Wait, if there aren't any more girls, why don't Spiro and Aldon have invincibility?" asked Lila.

"Because, we don't want any crap from any fan saying "if there are more guys, why don't you have a fake gay couple", said Mew.

"Okay, if you say so", said Lila.

"Great, now are you ready for romance?" asked Victini.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"Great, now, time for the first challenge", said Mew.

**000**

Mew and Victini took the couples inside of a restaurant, where each couple sat down.

"Alright, the first challenge is to go on dates with your partners", said Mew.

"I hate my life", said Spiro.

"I hate your life, too", said Aldon.

Spiro used Rock Slide on Aldon in anger.

"Alright, you guys have to sit and talk with your date for 10 minutes, and the guys have to act like gentlemen, and the girls have to act lady-like", said Mew. "Each couple has 300 points, if you do something un-gentlemanly, or un-lady-like, you lose points, and during the rest of the challenges, you have to do whatever we say, and the couple with the lowest score loses."

"Isn't that like what we did on the island when your brother was here?" asked Striker.

"That's right", said Mew. "Now, let the dates begin!"

**Striker and Farra**

"Um…so Farra, w-what do you like to d-do", said Striker, who was extremely nervous.

Farra stared at him like he was a Popsicle she couldn't wait to lick.

"F-Farra?" asked Striker getting creeped out by the way she was staring at him.

Farra immediately jumped on him and started kissing him, getting saliva all over his body.

"That's disturbing", said Victini.

"Yeah, you guys lose 30 points", said Mew.

**Aldon and Spiro**

"I hate this challenge so much", said Aldon.

"So do I; I hate dating guys, it's so awkward", said Spiro.

"Wait, you've dated a guy before?" asked Aldon.

"No, I'm not Flynn, I saw it on TV before", said Spiro.

"What show?"

"Date the Confused Dork on BET", said Spiro.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that show, it's disturbing", said Aldon

"Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well this just got awkward", said Spiro.

**Vixen and Ebony**

"Why are you dating that loser Arcanine?"

"He isn't a loser", said Vixen.

"He won't even talk to anyone if women are around; it's obvious he's either gay or my mother."

"He is not gay, and you should really stop talking about him, or I will rip your throat out and bite off your tail", said Vixen threateningly.

"Oh please, you won't do sh*t", said Ebony.

"Oh really?" asked Vixen as her eyes glowed red.

_**30 seconds later**_

Ebony is seen rocking back and forth in the fetal position while Vixen is smiling.

"Whoa, that was violent…violently EPIC!" said Mew.

"But you still lose 10 points", said Victini.

"Fine with me", said Vixen.

**Cano and Luna**

"So, Cano, what do you plan on doing after this season?" asked Luna.

Cano didn't answer, and Victini came up to him.

"That's really annoying, so I'm just going to lift the curse", said Victini as his fingers glowed and he touched Cano's muzzle. "Now talk."

"Um…am I okay now?" asked Cano.

"Yeah, I took the curse off of you", said Victini as Cano looked at him angrily.

"You could've done that all this time, and didn't think about helping me until now?" asked Cano, anger evident in his tone and eyes.

"Yeah", said Victini, making Cano attack him.

_**1 minute later**_

"Well Cano, because you beat up Victini…you lose no points, just because you just made me happy", said Mew.

**Sparky and Sola**

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sola.

"I don't know, it's kinda awkward being on a date with your brother's girlfriend", said Sparky slightly nervous.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be, unless they tell us to do something disturbing", said Sola.

"Yeah, it isn't likel-"

"Thanks for the ideas", said Mew.

"Sh*t!" said Sparky.

**Volante and Summer**

"This sucks, I'd rather die than be on a date with someone else", said Summer.

"Same here, those two have gone too far", said Volante.

"Actually, we haven't gone far enough, right Mew?" asked Victini.

"That's right, we'll see how you all react during the second part of the challenge", said Mew.

Volante and Summer looked at each other nervously.

**Mason and Vile**

"Ugh, I hate this date, and I hate love", said Mason angrily as he put his head down.

"Hey, how do you think I feel, I'm stuck on a date with a disaster of a guy", said Vile folding her arms.

"What?" asked Mason angrily.

"You heard me", said Vile.

"Well at least I'm not a bitch that no one likes or cares about!" yelled Mason.

"Well at least I'm not an unknown dark type species who has an ugly face and body!" yelled Vile.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Mason as he jumped on Vile.

They glared at each other for a few moments before locking their lips together, making everyone stare in shock and terror.

"CHALLENGE OVER!" said Mew quickly while snickering.

"But the author didn't get to all of us yet", said Freezeo.

"I'D EXPECT THAT EGRIDOS, NOT YOU SNOWFLAKE!"

Soon enough, Mason and Vile broke their kiss and smiled at each other deviously.

**000**

**Mason: Whoa mama! I think I just found a new alliance member!**

**000**

**Vile: I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was the hottest kiss ever. I need to think of a way to get him into my alliance, not because I like him or anything, well maybe.**

**000**

**Draco: I saw the whole thing, (well heard the whole thing) and if those two get together, it'll be a match made in hell**

**000**

"Alright, Mason and Vile already passed the next challenge, so they are free to go", said Mew.

Vile and Mason looked at one another, and then ran off, leaving the other contestants enraged.

"How the hell did those two get invincibility?" asked Summer.

"They kissed, which is the second part of the challenge", explained Victini, which made all of the contestants wide-eyed.

"W-we have to kiss our d-dates?" asked Frosty.

"Yep", said Mew.

"I'm outta here", said Aldon as he tried to run off.

"If you decline you and your dates are automatically eliminated", said Mew as Aldon stopped and sulked back towards the group.

"Well, now I've seen some good frowns, get smooching'!" yelled Victini.

"Oh, that's easy", said Shine as she kissed Demenio on the cheek.

"Nope, on the lips", said Victini as the contestants' jaws dropped.

As if on instinct, Farra, Solis, and Aura pounced on Shade, Jesse, and Striker and kissed them on the lips, while the guys tried to push them off. Shine, Sola, and Luna kissed their dates easily, with Shine attempting to kill Aura soon after. Ebony easily kissed Vixen, making her gag, and making Cano attack him. Ivory kissed Kai, and Carman kissed Darren, making them all try to get the taste out of their mouths soon after. Pretty soon, all of the couples had kissed except for Draco and Vina, Summer and Volante, and Fez and Reta.

"C'mon we can't have 6 eliminations…or can we?" asked Mew smiling.

"Oh f*** that", said Draco as he kissed Vina, making her pull away immediately. Volante growled and glared at him, which made Draco back up a few steps.

"Now, we can have our first quadruple elimination!"

"Ah! We need to hurry and do this", said Fez, terrified that he was going to be eliminated too early.

"No way", said Reta. "This body belongs to Rapid."

"Ugh, let's just get this over with", said Summer as she looked at Volante, who looked back at her and groaned.

"Fine", said Volante as they locked their lips together and immediately pulled back.

"Fez, Reta you two are out!" announced Mew.

"NOOOO!" yelled Fez, as he looked at Reta. "You idiot!"

"Time to go", said Victini.

Fez and Reta looked down and head to the Lame-O-Sine, but Fez was stopped by someone.

"Yeah?" asked Fez, before he was pulled into a kiss.

He opened his eyes and saw Sabrina smiling at him. He smiled back, but was soon thrown into the Lame-O-Sine with Reta, who was already inside.

"Well, that ends this challenge, feel free to go to the bathroom and get some mouthwash and get the taste out of your mouths", started Mew as he looked at Striker, Shade, and Jesse, who were all twitching, and had their fur/ shell ruffled. "Or get the filth of someone else off of you."

The competitors all immediately ran into the bathroom.

**000**

_**Later that night**_

"Vile, what do you say we form an alliance?" asked Mason.

"I'm way ahead of you", said Vile as she snapped her claws.

Aldon, Hope, and Nero came out from the shadows.

"Nice work, now Draco, get out here", said Mason as his dragon friend came from behind his shadow.

"This will be great, with our alliance merged, we can take down anyone we want", said Aldon.

"That's the point", said Draco.

"Yeah, so these losers better watch out, because the Evil Alliance is bigger and badder", said Vile smiling.

"Badder isn't a word", said Hope.

"Whatever", said Vile.

**000**

**Mason: *smiling deviously* Do those idiots really think I'm working with them? I work alone, and I intend to keep it that way. Sorry Vile, but I can't have you in my way. *laughs evilly as a bug flies into his mouth* *coughs* Damn it!**

**000**

**Damn Mason is a crafty villain! Vile actually thinks he likes her, pfft what an idiot! Fez and Reta are out, but secret revealed *gasp* Sabrina likes Fez. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Vile find out the truth? Will Mason's plan work? Will there be more making out? Will more couples from? **"Hopefully not"** SHUT UP MASON! Find out next time on Total Pokemon Action!**


	16. Episode 14: Gang Banged

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total…Pokemon…Action, the contestants had to deal with some bad romance. The couples that were chosen had to do two challenges that were designed to torture them with extreme discomfort, which worked perfectly in doing so. The first challenge dealt with having a conversation without feeling awkward about your date, but some of the contestants failed miserably. Mason and Vile ended up arguing so much that they ended up making out right there during the challenge! That's were Mew and Victini threw in the second challenge, where they had to kiss their dates. Most of the contestants did so, which left Summer, Volante, Fez, and Reta, but Reta decided not to kiss Fez because she was dedicated to Rapid only, earning her and Fez an instant elimination. Then at night, Vile and Mason's alliance merged together to cause more trouble, but Mason was still up to his dirty work and tricked them. Will Mason ever be found out? Will Vile get over her crush? Will Kai say something? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Those idiots won't know what hit them when I'm done with them", said Mason as he walked to the alley for his meeting.

As he arrived, he was greeted by Vile with a kiss on the lips.

"Alright, so who do you think we should get rid of on your team?" asked Mason.

"Well, I said we were going to get rid of Marion because she's part of Carman's alliance", said Vile. "What about your team?"

"Phill, I hate that little rat", said Mason.

"Why?" asked Nero.

"He's stereotypical about dark types; he thinks that all dark types are crazy, evil, and love death", said Draco.

"Well, he's kinda right", said Nero.

"Sola, Demenio, Lila, and Shade aren't evil and crazy", said Mason.

"You forgot Ray", said Hope.

"No I didn't, trust me, if you know Ray like Sola and I do, you'll know how evil he can be", said Mason.

"O-kay, I guess", said Aldon.

"Alright, that's great", said Mason. "I'm glad that we're merged, it makes stuff so much easier."

"You bet it does", said Vile, kissing him once again.

**000**

**Mason: They really think I'm getting rid of Phill right now, but they're wrong. Sure I hate Phill, but I'm gonna get rid of the alliance competition first, starting with Vile.**

**000**

"Alright alliance, who do you think we should get rid of now?" asked Carman.

"Well, I think that since we know about their alliance, we should get rid of Vile, she was a total bitch last season", said Dew.

"That's right, she deserves to get out after all of the pain and suffering she caused last season", said Dhaunt.

"So it's decided, Vile leaves today", said Carman.

**000**

For once, to avoid the megaphone awakening, the contestants went to the lot early.

"Well, we're here early today, where are the two psychos?" asked Summer.

"Babe, it's okay, they'll be here", said Ray, trying to calm her down.

Mew and Victini finally arrived with perplexed looks on their faces.

"What took you guys so long?" asked M.P.S.

"We were trying to decide what genre we are going to do today, and we can't decide whether to do gang or erotic", explained Mew.

"So we decided that you guys should choose your torture", said Victini.

Everyone smiled at each other.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, we choose-", started Skore.

"Wait", interrupted Freezeo.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Are we really sure we want to choose erotic?" asked Freezeo.

Everyone huddled together to try to figure out what he was saying.

"If this is about you not having a gender, I will kick your ass", said Sally.

"No, I mean this could be a trick, like always", said Freezeo. "They could just do the opposite of what we choose."

"Well, he does have a point", said Ivory.

"And what if it's not a trick?" asked Laxish.

"Then feel free to kick my ass", said Freezeo.

"You don't even have a donkey", said Anthony.

"Ugh, then knock my chain out of my mouth, I don't care", said Freezeo.

"Alright, fine", said Jesse, exiting the huddle. "We choose g-gang."

"Okay", said Victini. "If you insist."

"What? You were supposed to do erotic if we said gang", said Freezeo.

"Yeah, we knew you guys would know it was a trick, so we switched it around", said Mew.

"Yeah, so whichever challenge you chose, that was the one that you would actually have to do", said Victini.

"So…you did the bait & switch?" asked Kevin raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, thanks for dumbing it down nerd", said Mew.

"Now, let's get on with the challenges!" yelled Victini enthusiastically.

Everyone looked at Freezeo angrily.

**000**

"Don't worry guys, I was born on the streets, I have experience with gang activities", said Hayden.

"Yeah right", said Ivory rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth", said Hayden.

"You don't act like it", said Skore.

"I know, it's because if I did, you guys would all be dead right now", said Hayden. "Well, maybe not the girls."

"Okay, if you say so, but if we lose, we're voting you off", said Ebony.

"Fine with me, I've had enough pain here anyway", said Hayden.

**000**

**Mason: Great, if we lose, Hayden goes home, and if we win and the Charizards lose, Vile is leaving. It's a win/ win situation, and because the only person I hate on the Lucarios is Ray, I have no need to target anyone there.**

**000**

"Alright contestants, the first challenge is graffiti painting", said Mew throwing a box of spray paint at Skore.

"Ow!"

"You have to paint your name in actual graffiti letters. You can't just write it", explained Victini.

"Now, everyone has to participate and the person with the best one gets an advantage in the next challenge", explained Mew.

"But, I don't have arms", said Striker.

"I'll be your arms", whispered Farra creepily in his 'ears'

"Am I the only one who thinks she is getting creepier?!" yelled Striker.

"Ignoring that; what if our body parts don't do the functions of normal linear dexterity?" asked Kevin.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Ugh, me no have arms, what I do?" asked Kevin deadpan.

"Oh well that's easy, you get to help judge", said Victini.

"Hooray!" cheered Striker as he and the other armless competitors ran to the sidelines.

"Alright, now let's get this challenge started!" said Mew.

"Choose a color and get paining!" said Victini.

**000**

As the competitors began painting, the manner in which they did so changed drastically. Aura pray painted over Shine's name, which was right by Shade's in a heart, and vice-versa igniting a cat fight between the two. Cano was painting normally until decided that he was too dull and sprayed his entire tail green, causing him to attack. Carman and Vile locked eyes and immediately began fighting for no reason. Some of the other competitors saw the chaos erupting and tried to break them up, until-

"Time's up!" said Mew.

Everyone stopped and looked at the wall, which by now was covered by a huge brown spot.

"Well, I guess nobody wins", said Mew confused.

"Hey, you didn't see mine", said Sonan, appearing from the side of the building the other competitors were painting on.

"Where did you come from?" asked Victini.

"I was on the side of the building so I could have privacy", explained Sonan.

"You don't even have arms! And you can't even learn Psychic or Confusion", said Hayden angrily.

"What do you think these are?" asked Sonan waving his ear-like arms on his head.

"Well, let's see it then, it couldn't possibly be the best", said Hayden confidently.

"And…you just jinxed us", said Spiro.

As the competitors went to the side of the building, they all stared in awe at the work Sonan did. He had created everybody's name that has ever been on the island in gangster form in a way that it spelled SONAN.

"According to my readings, this is an amazing feat. Engaging fat guy reaction….WOOOO!" said Kevin in a husky voice.

"This is awesome Sonan! How did you do this?" asked Spike.

"3 words dude…Grand…Theft…Auto", said Sonan smiling.

"Well, the Lucarios win another challenge, Slakings and Charizards, you suck!" said Mew.

"Hey, it's not our fault; their team has all of the useful people…and Cano" said Ebony, making Cano growl at him and roll his eyes.

"Weak excuse", said Victini. "Slakings, Kevin is a computer, you can just ask him anything and you could win, and Charizards, you have all of the evil people on your team, it's obvious why you're losing."

The Slakings looked ashamed for not figuring it out, and the Charizards all shot death glares at the evil people on their team, excluding Carman.

**000**

**Carman: No one suspects a thing**

**000**

"Now that we've gotten out that very obvious information, it's time for the next challenge…a rap battle", said Victini.

"Okay, I'm definitely doing this challenge", said Hayden.

"Actually, we're choosing the rappers, and they are you, Flame, and Shade", said Mew.

"Crap", said Shade

"Don't worry, you'll do great", said Shine, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Now, because the Lucarios won, they get a rap to sing", said Victini, handing Shade a lyrics sheet.

"This isn't even a rap", said Shade reading the lyrics.

"Hey, in our opinion, anything that rhymes is a rap, get over it", said Mew.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Flame.

"Freestyle", said Mew.

"Oh, this challenge is already won, I used to freestyle all of the time", said Hayden.

"I hate this challenge", said Flame.

"Too bad", said Mew. "Now, Hayden, because you're so sure you're going to make you team win, you can go first."

"All right, dis is how it go", said Hayden as he began rapping terribly.

"_My name is Hayden and don't be hatin'_

_If you do, I'll make you a bitch maiden_

_I'll have a mansion and a big ass car_

_I'll smoke the stuff and drink at the bar_

_I'll slash your throat and make it far_

_I have a gun in my drawer bitch!"_

Everyone remained silent after hearing the short and terrible rap.

"Whatever, f*** you guys!" yelled Hayden as he went back to his team.

"O…kay, Flame you're next", said Victini.

"No…freakin'…way!" yelled Flame growling.

"What? Why not?" asked Marie.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself", said Flame angrily.

"Okay, fine, Shade, your next then", said Mew.

Shade groaned as he started to sing (Mew and Victini gave him a song instead of a rap).

"_So we back in the club_

_With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side-side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back-back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes-eyes_

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow  
There's just right now, now, now, now, now-now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother f**ker down, down, down, down-down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eye-eyes

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/u/usher/dj_got_us_falling_in_ ]__  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last, night of your life, life,  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil,

_Get it baby  
Hope you catch it like T.O.  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie and you just TiVo'd  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I __step__ in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you,  
Darling_

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Mr. Worldwide, let's take over the world)  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"

As Shade finished, the others looked at him wide-eyed, except his brothers, and Mew and Victini looked at each other.

"Ha, it looks like you guys lose", said Hayden. "That wasn't even a rap."

"Well, they actually won again", said Mew as the Slakings glared at Hayden.

"How?" asked Striker.

"I said before, as long as it rhymed, it was a rap in our opinion", said Mew.

"And since Flame didn't do it, you guys lose", said Victini.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" said Ivory.

"Okay, you want a reason why you lost, there it is", said Mew pointing to Hayden.

"Now, let's move on to the final challenge", said Victini.

"What is it?" asked Rapid.

"Gang initiation", said Mew. "Basically, one person from each of your teams is going to have to take a beatdown."

"And when you vote, the first name we hear will be the person who takes the beatdown", said Victini.

"Okay, if that's the case, we choose Vile", said Carman smiling deviously.

"Klavier, do you think you can take it?" asked Ray.

"What? Why me?" asked Klavier.

"You haven't been doing that much", said Summer.

"What about Darren, or Jet, or Demenio, or Sparky?" asked Klavier.

"Well, knowing my sister and sister-in-law, they would probably beat the crap out of you if Sparky or Demenio get hurt, as will Sally if Jet gets hurt, and Darren is as nice as Cano, so everyone would hate you if he gets hurt", said Ray. "You're the only one without a reason."

"What about you?" asked Klavier.

"I'm dating a sexy, but violent girl, do you really think I don't have a reason?" asked Ray.

"Ugh, fine", said Klavier.

"Well, we choose Hayden", said Draco smiling.

"What? Why me?" asked Hayden slightly scared.

"You were the one who said you have experience wit gang violence mate", said Titan.

"I said activity, not violence!" yelled Hayden.

"Alright, the people going are Vile, Klavier, and Hayden, which is very bad for them because the gang leader beating them today is…Poliwrath!"

"Mommy", said Klavier.

"Now, you have to survive the beatdown for 1 minute, so try not to get knocked out so easily", said Mew.

"Okay Vile, you're first", said Mew.

"Ugh, alright, let's get this over with", said Vile as she stood in front of the Poliwrath.

The lot immediately started blinking as Poliwrath appeared on one side with Vile on the other.

"What the hell is this?" asked Vile.

"To make this fun, we decided to do the beatdowns video game style", explained Mew.

"I get Poliwrath and Mew get's you guys", said Victini.

Vile glared at them, "I hate you both so much."

"Whatever, now, let the battle begin!" said Mew.

_You were challenged by Host Victini. Host Victini sent out Poliwrath._

"I'll kill you"

_Go! Vile!_

"I hate this show!"

_Vile used Metal claw…it's not very effective._

"You're gonna pay for that you little bitch!"

_The foe's Poliwrath is tightening its focus._

"Wow, I'm really afraid, you're clenching."

_Vile used Agility! Vile's speed rose sharply!_

"Why didn't you use another attack?!" asked Vile angrily.

_The foe's Poliwrath used Focus Punch! It's super effective!_

"I…hate…Carman!" said Vile as she fell on the ground.

_Vile fainted!_

"Well, Vile lost, that means the Charizards lose", said Victini as the Slakings and Lucarios cheered.

"Oh, but wait, we aren't done yet, if Klavier and Hayden both lose, all three teams are sending someone home!" said Mew smiling.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at Klavier and Hayden.

"Now, Hayden's next", said Mew.

"Wait, I'm not re-"started Hayden as the lot began blinking again, with him on one side and the Poliwrath on another.

"I hate my life", said Hayden.

_You were challenged by Host Victini. Host Victini sent out Poliwrath._

"Get ready to die, wait…Hayden?"

_Go! Hayden!_

"Oh no, Swirly!"

_Hayden used Smokescreen! The foe's Poliwrath's accuracy fell!_

"Oh please, that's not gonna save you, you traitor!"

_The foe's Poliwrath used Surf! It's super effective!_

"F*** me", said Hayden as fell face down on the ground.

_Hayden fainted!_

"Well, it looks like the Charizards and the Slakings are both going to elimination, but let's see if we can make this a triple elimination!" said Mew as he grabbed Klavier while lot blinked once again.

_You were challenged by Host Victini. Host Victini sent out Poliwrath!_

"Ah, another victim"

_Go! Klavier!_

"Please Arceus, let me live!

_Klavier used Fly! Klavier flew up in the air._

_Poliwrath used Hydro Pump…Poliwrath's attack missed!_

_Klavier used Fly! It's super effective!_

"Ow! You're gonna pay for that!"

_Poliwrath used Surf! Klavier avoided the attack!_

_Klavier used Fly! Klavier flew up in the air!_

"Not this time!"

_Poliwrath used Stone Edge! _

"Ow, that hurt!" yelled Klavier as he fell towards the ground, about to crash.

_Klavier used Sky Giga Impact? It's super effective!_

"You little bastard", said Poliwrath as he fell on the ground.

_Poliwrath fainted!_

"I won!" yelled Klavier dizzily as he fell down as well.

_Klavier fainted!_

"Alright, the Lucarios win! Slakings, Charizards, I'll see you at elimination!"

**000**

**Mason: Yes! The moment of truth! Hayden and Vile are both leaving today!**

**000**

**Volante: Bye bye Hayden**

**000**

**Draco: I have an ace up my sleeve, all I had to do was convince the Charizards to vote off Marion, and our alliance stays strong!**

**000**

**Rapid: Hayden**

**000**

**Kevin: Hayden will be eliminated next**

**000**

**M.P.S.: Hayden, there will be hatin'!**

**000**

**Farra: Draco said that if I told some of the others to vote off Marion, he would get me a picture of Striker!**

**000**

**At the ceremony**

"Ah, I love the smell of losers in the morning", said Mew.

"Shut up and give us our plushies!" yelled Skore

"Okay, fine; for the Slakings, the people who're safe are Ded, Skore, Striker, M.P.S., Spiro, Laxish, Titan, Rapid, Kevin, Draco, Mason, Volante, Vina, Frosty, Kojo, Ivory, and Ebony", said Mew.

"Hayden, Phill, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Hayden."

"Whatever, I saw it coming, now please move on to the Charizards!"

"Fine, pushy. The people safe on the Charizards are Flame, Marie, Solis, Sabrina, Carman, Hope, Nero, Aldon, Farra, Anthony, Leon, Freezeo, and Dhaunt, Cramad, Dew, and Morgan."

"Vile, Marion, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marion."

"What?" asked Dhaunt and Mason shocked.

"Don't worry Dhaunt, I had fun", said Marion, kissing him on the cheek.

Marion and Hayden both got in the Lame-O-Sine and left instantly.

"Okay, I was even shocked, and I read the votes!" said Mew. "Well, you guys should get some sleep; you have a long day ahead of you."

**000**

**Mason: That wasn't part of my plan! How did Marion get voted out? I need to re-think my strategy so I will succeed!**

**000**

**That was one shocking elimination! The other…not so much. Will Mason's plan succeed? Will Mew and Victini stop torturing the competitors? Will the Lucarios finally lose something?! Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	17. Episode 15: Heisting and Dicing

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had a chance to choose their challenge. They were about to choose an erotic movie, but Freezeo convinced them it was a trick, earning them the gang movie. The contestants were upset about the choice, but Mew and Victini didn't care! Hayden tried proving himself as a worthy gangster contestant by volunteering for each of his team's challenges but he failed miserably, being defeated by Sonan in challenge 1, Shade in challenge 2, and Klavier in challenge 3. Mew and Victini then tricked all three teams by admitting that it was a double elimination. Because she was part of Carman's alliance, Draco convinced Farra, who convinced the rest of their team to vote her off, along with Hayden. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out tonight, on Total…Pokemon…*gunshot***

**Me: What the? Who killed the announcer? Eh, oh well, on with the show!**

**000**

Mason was pacing back and forth outside of the lot, trying to process what happened yesterday.

"How did Marion leave? Vile was supposed to go yesterday", thought Mason. "I know the idiots on the Charizards aren't smart enough to comprehend anything, so getting Vile out would've been a good move, then it would be battle of the idiots, and they would get themselves out."

All of a sudden, he remembered something Vile said.

"They told me that we were getting her out, but I thought they were thinking differently", said Mason. "Someone must've convinced the Charizards to vote off Marion…but who?"

Just then, Mason saw Farra making out with a picture of Striker against one of the trailers. Suspecting something, he crept up to her and interrupted her imaginary 'session'.

"Where did you get that picture? I never saw you take one of him."

"Draco gave it to me in return after I told my team to vote off Marion like he asked", said Farra as she went back to kissing the picture.

"DRACO", thought Mason in his head angrily.

**000**

**Mason: I can't believe that blind bastard ruined my plan! Now I know I'll have to get rid of him soon, as well as the rest of that pathetic alliance.**

**000**

"Alright, it's time for the next alliance meeting", said Vile, who was standing in the middle of the lot with Nero, Aldon, Hope, and Draco.

"Where's Mason?" asked Nero.

"I don't know, he told me he had to think about something alone", said Draco.

"Well that's alright, he's probably thinking about how hard we're going to do it tonight", said Vile smirking.

"Oh my Arceus, you've turned into Hope!" said Aldon, earning a death glare from Hope.

"Oh please, I'm not _that _horny", said Vile.

"Whatever, let's just start without him, so who's on the list now?" asked Nero.

"The next loser is…Anthony, because he's a smart-ass and he's annoying", said Vile.

"What? Why not Vina? She's too smart and she could take us all down easily", asked Aldon.

"Because, remember, she's dating Volante. It would be okay if was still a Shelgon, but since he's a Salamence now, if we get out his girlfriend, he'll probably kill us all", explained Vile.

"Well, okay, I guess Anthony's alright", said Draco. "But what about on the Slakings?"

"You said you guys were voting out Phill remember?" said Nero.

"Oh right."

"Good, now today needs to be nothing but accuracy, nothing needs to go wrong", said Vile.

"RIGHT!" they all agreed.

**000**

"Okay, we need to figure out how Marion got out", said Dhaunt angrily.

"Dude, calm down, it's alright", said Dew, attempting to calm him down.

Dhaunt picked him up using his hand and brought him close to his face. "Listen you, I just lost the love of my life, and you expect me to be happy? I ought to tie you up, and throw you into a volcano!"

"Um, uh", stuttered Dew.

"Don't worry bro, L'il sis has this covered", said Morgan as she unsheathed her claws, which were glowing purple.

"I-is that S-shadow Claw?" asked Dhaunt, getting frightened.

"That's right, and I can do a lot of damage to you if I use it, so put my brother down or else", said Morgan threateningly.

Dhaunt dropped Dew on the ground and teleported away from the alliance.

"Can we please kick him out of the alliance?" asked Dew.

"No babe, we need to keep him in", said Carman.

"Why? He doesn't even do anything", said Solis.

"Did you see what he just did? That proves he is very useful in this alliance", said Sabrina.

"Right, so let's keep him in as long as we can", said Carman.

**000**

Striker was inside his trailer alone with a rope tied to the ceiling fan, and a chair on the ground. Striker was about to jump into the rope when…his teammates walked in.

"STRIKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Skore scared for his friend.

"I need to kill myself! I have nothing to live for!" yelled Striker as he jumped into the rope, which only brought the ceiling fan and parts of the trailer top down on top of him.

His friends searched through the rubble and eventually found Striker, who was crying. The guys brought him to the couch and tried to calm him down.

"Dude, why would you try to kill yourself?" asked M.P.S.

"Yeh seriously man, that's some really dark stuff", said Laxish.

"Why wouldn't I kill myself? My life sucks!"

"What do you mean?" asked Spiro.

"My girlfriend dumped me, I keep getting hurt, I'm plagued my nightmares every night, and I have a creepy girl stalking me! What do you call that?!" exclaimed Striker.

"Wow, that really is a sucky life, but what about your parents?" asked Ded.

"Dead" was Striker's response.

"Siblings?" asked Skore.

"Captured"

"Grandparents?" asked Laxish.

"Dead"

"Aunts and Uncles?" asked Spiro.

"Dead, dead, dead, captured, and dead"

"Whoa dude, I'm sorry, but you still don't need to kill yourself", said Dead.

"Why not?" asked Striker.

"We still care about you", said Spiro.

"And don't worry, if you do die, we're coming with you", said Skore.

"Wow, you guys are the best!" said Striker.

"Anytime", said Laxish.

"CONTESTANTS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Wait, I recognize that voice…don't tell me it's-

**000**

The contestants had all made it to the lot, and were greeted by 2 familiar faces, Swift and Kavi!

"Hello victims, I'm back", said Kavi.

"Oh no, why are you back?" asked Frosty. "Where are Mew and Victini?"

**000**

"Open the door Kavi!" yelled Mew and Victini inside a closet surrounded by mystical energy.

**000**

"I'm hosting this challenge, too!" said Kavi, ignoring Frosty's question.

"NOOO!" yelled the contestants. "WHY?"

"YESSSSS!" yelled Kavi. "And it's because I needed a break from those stupid ponies."

"If you're hosting, why is Swift here?" asked Anthony.

"For your information turtle, I'm gonna help Kavi torture you guys", explained Swift.

"What about Sapphire?" asked Kojo.

"Oh she's fine, except she had a miscarriage, got pissed, and she threw me out of the aftermath studio after we got back", explained Swift.

"Okay, TMI, we didn't need to here any of that", said Leon.

"And plus, the readers probably don't want this much detail in this story", said Freezeo.

"Shut the f*** up! You're not Egridos! And the readers like this story the way it is! If they didn't, he would've started the new TPI already!" yelled Cramad, causing everyone to face-palm themselves.

"Okay, whatever, today's genre is…the bank heist movie genre!"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Summer.

"Now, the first challenge is to rescue your teammates that are locked inside a vault!" said Swift. "The team who can free their teammates first and find us gets an advantage in the next challenge."

"Oh, and we aren't going to tell you where the vaults are, so have fun!" said Kavi as he and Swift teleported away.

"Wait, did he just say that some of our teammates are locked in a vault?" asked Ivory.

"Yeah, but who is missing?" asked Dew.

"What do you think Ray?" asked Summer, before noticing he wasn't there. "Ray's gone!"

"I was wondering why there weren't any idiotic comments being said today", said Mason.

"Okay, Ray's gone from our team, but what about you others?" asked Jesse.

"Well, we don't know", said Rapid.

"If my calculations are correct, the missing teammates are Ray, Dhaunt, and Phill", said Kevin.

Everyone looked around and saw that Kevin was right.

"Well where are the vaults they're locked in?" asked Vina.

"The vaults are located…buffering…buffering…at the bank heist movie set", said Kevin.

"Well that was obvious", said Rapid.

The competitors all quickly went into the bank heist movie set.

**000**

"Okay, we need to get out of here, we're missing the torture!" said Victini as tried to open the door once again.

"How are supposed to get out of here?" asked Mew as he began thinking

**000**

The competitors all made it to the vaults, and began hearing some voices from behind them.

"Ray, are you there?" asked Summer.

"Yeah, I'm here, but I don't know how I got in here."

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there", said Summer.

"Okay, but please hurry!"

"Okay guys, we need to hurry up", said Summer.

"You can say that again, look!" said Darren as he pointed a flipper at the Charizards.

**000**

"Alright, Dhaunt get out of there, you're a ghost type you can pass through walls", said Carman

"Fine", said Dhaunt depressed as he passed threw the vault door.

"Kavi and Swift are idiots if they put a ghost type behind a vault", said Sabrina.

"We all know they're idiots, now let's find them!" said Morgan.

The Charizards immediately ran out of the set to find Swift and Kavi.

**000**

"How are we supposed to get Phill out of there?" asked Skore.

"Easy, Kevin use Conversion", said Volante.

"Converting…" said Kevin as he changed into an Electrode.

"Now use Explosion!" said Mason quickly.

"What? NO!" yelled M.P.S.

But it was too late, Kevin exploded. The shock wave sent all of the competitors flying, while also bursting down the door open. The only bad thing about it…it also opened the Lucarios' vault.

"Thanks a lot!" yelled Rapid.

"Whatever, he opened the door didn't he?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" said Phill as he walked out of the vault covered in soot.

"You're welcome, now let's get out of here before the Lucarios get up!" yelled Titan.

"What about Kevin?" asked Laxish.

"System…crashing", said Kevin as he went silent.

"Uh-oh", said Kojo, before noticing the Lucarios getting up and running out with Ray. "We need to hurry!"

**000**

"I love donuts", said Kavi as he and Swift were eating from a wrecked Dunkin' Donut's truck.

The Charizards all ran up to them out of breath.

"Well, I guess the Charizard win this challenge, which means you guys get an advantage in the next challenge!"

The Charizards cheered as the Lucarios and Slakings ran up to them.

"Alright, now that the losers are here, it's time for the next challenge…robbing a bank!"

Everyone looked at them wide-eyed.

"Why do we have to rob a-", started Spiro.

"NO QUESTIONS!" yelled Swift.

"Now, because the Charizards won the first challenge, they get this", said Kavi, handing them a remote.

"What? Are we gonna watch TV or something?" asked Leon.

"No, you'll find out what it does when you start the challenge", said Kavi. "Now, here's what you have to do. First, you have to find a way into the bank without using the front door. Next, you have to unlock the vault using whatever you want. Finally, you just collect the money and escape out the same way you came. The team with the most money wins."

"Can I just ask you one thing?" asked Sally.

"Yeah", said Kavi.

"How are we gonna do the challenge at the same time?" asked Sally.

"That's easy, we have three banks!" said Swift.

"Oh", said Sally.

"Now, if there are no more questions, let the robbing begin!" said Kavi grinning deviously.

**000**

**Nero: At last! An evil challenge. This is where my skills will pay off.**

**000**

"This is so tedious!" said Mew.

"I hate being cramped in here!" yelled Victini.

"Maybe we can use Confusion", said Mew.

"What are we, 8?" asked Victini.

"Ok, well let's just ram it down then", said Mew.

"Great idea, ok, let's go. 1…2…3!" yelled Victini as he and mew charged at the door and hurt their heads.

"So much for that great idea", said Victini sarcastically.

**000**

"Alright, let's do this", said Draco.

"We need a good plan!" said M.P.S.

"But Kevin's system is overheated, he can't help us", said Skore.

"We can use Laxish, he _was_ an ex-con", said Ebony.

"Um…no thanks, I am _not_ going back to prison", said Laxish.

"Oh please, just have Volante use a powerful attack on the wall and get on with the next step", said Ivory.

"That's a good idea", said Vina. "Babe, can you use Hyper Beam?"

"Yeah, I think so", said Volante.

"Blast the wall", said Vina.

Volante smiled and blasted a strong white beam at the bank's wall, blasting a huge hole through it.

"Nice job Volante", said Vina, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, let's get robbing!" said Skore.

The Slakings all ran in the bank, leaving a still overheated Kevin alone. Unbeknownst the Slakings, Mason slipped from the group and went back outside where Kevin was.

"Let's see if I can fix him with this stupid thing", said Mason holding up an Up-Grade.

Mason opened Kevin's bottom compartment and reorganized the wires. After a while of working, he finally put the Up-Grade into his compartment, which caused Kevin to suddenly started glowing. His body immediately smoothed down and he no longer had sharp corners. He was now a Porygon2.

"Yay, I'm alive! And I evolved! Thanks Mason, I owe you my life", said Kevin smiling.

"Good to know", said Mason darkly. "Hypnosis"

"What?" asked Kevin afraid.

Mason's eyes glowed purple, transferring the power the Kevin.

"Master", said Kevin.

"Good, now pull up all of the competitor sign up sheets", said Mason smiling.

"Yes master", said Kevin as he pulled up all of the competitors' information, including his own.

"Good, good, with this, I can easily get rid of everyone here, this game is putty in my paws", said Mason deviously. "Kevin, you are now part of my alliance."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Kevin.

"Yes", said Mason.

"Yay", said Kevin.

**000**

**Mason: Thanks to Kevin, I now know everything about these idiots. When I get done with Kevin, I'll get rid of him and make sure he gets eliminated so he won't tell anything.**

**000**

"Alright guys, how are we going to do this?" asked Summer.

"Well, we can use Kai to make a hole in the wall, then we can use Jet to freeze the vault and break it, then we can just steal a lot of the money and get out of there", said Ray, causing everyone to stare.

"Ray, seriously, are you okay?" asked Demenio.

"I don't know", said Ray.

"Well whatever, you gave us a good plan, so let's go through with it", said Aura.

"Okay, Kai use Blaze Kick!" said Clash.

Kai shrugged and launched a powerful kick into the wall, leaving the same kind of hole Volante left.

"Alright, time for step 2", said Sonan

The Lucarios all ran into the bank to start step 2 of Ray's plan.

**000**

**Ray: I don't know what's happening to me, one minute I feel normal, and then all of a sudden I feel smart and evil. I think I'm inheriting dad's genes. No wonder Mason hates everything.**

**000**

"Alright, I know an easy way to do this", said Nero.

"How?" asked Leon.

"Like this", said Nero as he transformed into a Tyranitar.

"Whoa" was all some of them could say.

Nero immediately charged into the bank. He punched the vault open, and grabbed a handful of money. He immediately exited the bank and reverted back to original form, which crumbled due to his height and weight, along with the amount of damage he'd done.

"Man, that was just too easy", said Freezeo.

"Yeah, that was great; now let's get back to Kavi and Swift", said Marie.

**000**

The Slakings made it to the vault and were now thinking of what to do next.

"Well, let's just pick the lock and-", started Kojo

"Or we can use Frosty to freeze the lock and break it ", said Titan.

"Okay", said Kojo.

Frosty used Ice beam on the lock, allowing Kojo to break it with ease using Brick Break.

"Alright, grab as much as you can and RUN!" yelled Draco.

The Slakings all ran into the vault grabbed some money, and they ran back to where Kavi and Swift were.

**000**

Jet and Kai had just finished opening the vault using their moves…

"Alright, this is going great, now all we need to do is grab the money and run", said Lila as she and the others ran into the vault, grabbed the money and left.

**000**

The three teams were all racing to get back to Kavi and Swift, and when they did, it ended in a tie.

"Hey, we got here first, there was no tie. We won!" said Vina.

"No you didn't we did!" yelled Solis.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, we'll determine the winner", said Kavi. "Bring out the scales."

Swift pulled out a huge scale with three pads and placed all of teams' money on each scale.

"And the winners are…..The Lucarios with $34,000", announced Swift.

"How did they win?" asked Striker. "They got here last!"

"Yeah, but they collected the most money", explained Kavi.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of them winning!" yelled Volante.

"Whatever, the last challenge is to build go-karts", said Kavi.

"Why do we need to build go-karts?" asked Ebony.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!"

"Now just build them", said Swift.

"How are we supposed to do that if we don't have any parts?" asked Vixen.

"Easy, use your imagination", said Kavi smiling, earning angry glares from the contestants. "Or you can use the pile of broken parts over there", he said as he pointed to a pile of broken parts.

"Now get started", said Swift as he and Kavi teleported away…with the money.

**000**

"Okay, we need to do this quick so we can win", said Phill.

"Kevin, can you show us a plan?" asked Rapid before noticing that he wasn't there. "Where's Kevin?"

"And where's Mason?" asked Phill.

"Forget about it, let's just finish this go-kart, then we can find them", said Kojo.

"Oight, let's get building", said Titan.

**000**

"Alright, how are we gonna make this go-kart without a plan?" asked Luna.

"Well, we can just use our imagination like he said", said Sparky, earning a glare from Luna. "Or we could just have Sonan build it."

"Y'know what? That's not a bad plan", said Shade.

"Yeah, so Sonan are you up for it?" asked Jesse as he turned around and saw a huge monster truck-kart.

"Already done dad, I have to admit, it's fun being a game junkie", said Sonan.

"And it's rewarding", said Lila.

"Alright, let's get find Kavi and Swift", said Klavier.

**000**

"Okay, we just need to make a go-kart, that's pretty simple", said Cramad.

"Yeah, you're right, so instead of doing the work and have readers read meaningless crap, I can just do this", said Freezeo, using his ice chain to pull the screen to the next page, which placed a finished go-kart beside the team.

"Okay, you're not like Egridos, you're actually worse!" said Morgan.

"Eh, I can live with that", said Freezeo.

"Well, at least this thing is fixed", said Vile.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is…" started Dew as Kavi and Swift returned unexpectedly.

"Okay, time's up it's time for the kart evaluations", said Kavi. "First, the Slakings."

The Slakings had a medium-sized go-kart with rims, a spoiler and shiny bumper.

"Wow, this is…amazingly average", said Kavi.

"Yeah, I'd say you guys have about 2nd place", said swift.

"Okay, next is the Lucarios", said Kavi as he approached the Lucarios.

Upon seeing the Lucarios' truck, Kavi and Swift smiled at each other.

"Well, it looks like we have our winners!" said Kavi.

"DAMN IT! WHY AM I ON A LOSER TEAM!" yelled Anthony as he stormed off.

"Well, I'll see you guys at elimination", said Kavi.

**000**

**Vile: Time to put my plan in action. Bye Anthony.**

**000**

**Marie: We are not the loser team, that's the Slakings!**

**000**

**Farra: *making out with picture of Striker***

**000**

At the Ceremony

Everyone got a doll, except for Vile and Anthony.

"The loser of the night is…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…Anth-

"Me", said Dhaunt.

"What?" asked Vile, along with the other members of his team.

"I'm voting myself off. I want to be with Marion again, and plus this game sucks", explained Dhaunt.

"Well okay, I have no problem with that…see you", said Kavi as he and Swift drove out of the lot with the Lucarios' truck with all of the money from the challenge in the trunk.

**000**

"Alright Kevin, thanks for the information", said Mason.

"Anything for my master", said Kevin, still under Mason's spell.

"Good, now I'm gonna need you to act normal around the others so they don't get suspicious", said Mason.

"Okay", said Kevin.

"Good", said Mason.

**000**

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Mew.

"I don't know, but I guess I can call someone and have them open up the door", said Victini, pulling out a cellphone.

Mew's left eye twitched, "You had your phone with you this whole time, and you didn't even think about using it."

"I guess not", said Victini rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Mew as he lunged at Victini.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

**000**

**Shocking elimination huh? Mason has gotten smarter, poor Kevin! And Vile is probably gonna be pissed that her plan didn't work. Will Vile kill someone? Will the Lucarios stop frickin' winning?! Will Victini survive? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**P.S.: I have my own wiki! :D. See my profile for the link and details. (The pictures are already there)**


	18. Episode 16: Prehistoric Pummeling

**-Static-**

**New Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to endure the challenges of a bank heist movie. Kavi and Swift returned to the lot, after locking Mew and Victini in a closet, to host this challenge. The castmates all went through painful and confusing times. While all of this was happening, Mason hypnotized Kevin into becoming his minion after 'saving his life'. After all of the pain was over, it was the Charizards who were sent to elimination. Vile and her alliance planned to get rid of Anthony, but failed when Dhaunt quit the game because he wanted to be with Marion again. Will Mason be found out? Will Kevin be saved? Will good triumph over evil? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

"Great, just great, we lost Dhaunt", growled Carman.

"Hey it's okay. It's not that bad", remarked Solis.

"We just lost 2 alliance members in a row! You don't think that's bad?!" yelled Carman, causing Solis to flinch slightly.

"Can we just tell the team about the evil alliance and get on with the game?" asked Sabrina deadpan.

"No way, then they'd know about our alliance and target us, too", explained Morgan.

"Well, we have no other choice, at the rate that we're losing, this alliance will be done within 5 days", said Carman. "Now Dew, because you're the only male left on this alliance, you get to tell the team about the evil alliance."

"What? Why? They might target me!" explained Dew.

To answer his question, Carman locked her lips to his. After about 3 minutes, Carman broke the kiss and looked at Dew, who now had a goofy grin on his face. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good boy", said Carman smirking mischievously.

**000**

**Carman: Dew makes an excellent love puppet. He'll do whatever I say as long as I keep kissing him and leading him on. Money is way better than love. Well…not in Dhaunt's case.**

**000**

Laxish was tossing and turning in his bed. He had to go to the bathroom really badly after drinking 9 gallons of lemonade at dinner. As he tossed and turned, he could feel and hear all of the liquids in his stomach swishing back and forth, making him have to go even worse. When he couldn't take it anymore, he snuck out of his team's trailer and headed for the bathroom. The only problem was…he didn't know where it was!

"Dammit! Where is it?" asked Laxish as he wandered around the lot, not knowing where he was going.

**000**

"Alright, this was a disaster, that stupid ghost just had to interfere!" snarled Vile.

"We were so close to getting rid of him too", added Nero.

"Yeah, but we really need to get it right this time and make sure there are no mistakes", explained Vile.

"Whoops, this isn't the bathroom", said Laxish as he started to run towards another area.

Everyone saw him leave and looked at each other nervously. Vile, on the other hand, was seething with rage.

"What're you waiting for? GET HIM!" she yelled to Nero.

Nero changed into a Machamp and chased after the ex-con, who was almost at the bathroom. Soon enough, Nero came back with a struggling Laxish in his possession.

"Ahhh, Laxish, how nice of you to drop in", said Vile smirking.

"What were you doing here?" asked Aldon.

"I was looking the bathroom", said Laxish truthfully.

"Oh please, that's the lamest excuse ever", said Hope. "You already knew about our alliance didn't you?"

"Well, yeah last season", said Laxish before covering his mouth quickly. "Okay, how about you forget what I just said, let me go, and I won't tell anyone about your alliance reforming", pleaded Laxish with a nervous smile.

"You really expect us to believe that?" asked Draco.

"Yeah and I expect you to believe…this!" yelled Laxish as he tried to run, but Nero picked him back up, as he was still a Machamp.

"Well, you're wrong. You see Laxish, you've seen our alliance and you know our plans from last season, which are exactly the same this season, so you will be staying with us for a while…a long while", said Vile smirking cruelly.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Laxish frightened.

"Tie him up', said Vile as Nero carried a now screaming Laxish into the darkness.

"What're we going to do with him?" asked Draco.

"Well, we can't let him reveal anything about our alliance reforming, so after Nero gets done tying him up, we'll just keep him in the horror movie set, and we'll have our meetings there so we can keep an eye on him", explained Vile.

"Great, what better place for a group of evil people to meet than a horror movie set", said Vile.

**000**

**Vile: Laxish actually thought that we were going to let him go. He's such an idiot! No one is giving our alliance away!**

**000**

Mason was talking to Kevin about who they were going to get rid of and how.

"Kevin, who would be the easiest person on my team to get off?" asked Mason smiling devilishly.

"My readings indicate that the most obvious decision is…_buffering…_Frosty. He has many weaknesses and fears including fire, 'Krissy', stomach acid, and spoons", answered Kevin, who was still under his control.

"Well, he is ice cream, so it makes sense why he's scared of so much stuff", reasoned Mason.

"Actually, Frosty is actually made of frozen ice particles that form the icicles of his body and he has snow on his face, making him resemble ice cream", explained Kevin scientifically.

"Um…I didn't ask for that information!"

"Sorry master", apologized Kevin.

**000**

**Mason: This is too great, I have an ace in the hole for this competition! All I have to do is keep using Kevin as my minion and hypnosis puppet, and I'll be the winner in no time!**

**000**

The Slakings had just awoken from their long slumber and saw that Laxish was missing.

"Where'd Laxish go?" asked Skore.

"I guess he went to the bathroom", replied Striker. "He did drink 9 gallons of lemonade last night."

"Yeah, we should go look for him", said Spiro.

"CASTMATES! GET TO THE LOT IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to find him after today's challenge", suggested M.P.S.

"Or maybe he'll make it to the challenge himself", said Ded.

"I hope so", said Skore.

**000**

"Hello contestants, it's time for the next-"started Mew.

"Where were you two yesterday?!" asked Ivory.

"Well, Kavi and Swift locked us in a closet and Victini, being an idiot, didn't think about calling anyone until the end of the day!" yelled Mew, glaring at Victini.

Some of the contestants snickered at their situation, causing them to regain their focus on the game.

"Alright, today's movie genre is…the prehistoric movie!"

"Whew, I thought it was something bad", said Rapid.

"Um…Rapid, Aldon and I are from prehistoric times. There are a lot of bad things there", said Spiro.

"You got that right", said Aldon.

"Like what?" asked Sonan.

"Well, the risk of being eaten, stepped on, attacked, killed, and the difficulty of finding a girlfriend and food", explained Spiro.

"So, that's why you're lonely", said Aldon.

"Shut up!"

"Ignoring those two, the first challenge is to make fire!" announced Victini.

"Are you kidding me? That's the easiest challenge ever!" exclaimed Ray.

"Yeh, but here's the catch, you have to make the fire using…rocks!" said Mew holding two rocks.

"What?!" asked Skore before getting hit with a rock by Mew.

"We have to use rocks…to make fire?" asked Vina.

'Yep"

"Can't we just use our fire types?" asked Leon.

"No, that would be too easy", said Mew smiling.

"Now, have fun, and the first team to have a **real** fire wins", said Victini as he and Mew teleported away.

The contestants all groaned and the team captains each grabbed two rocks from a nearby pile.

**000**

"How are we supposed to make a fire from rocks?" asked Kojo.

"Well, I could have Kevin use Flamethrower on the rocks", said Mason grinning devilishly.

"We can't use fire", said Frosty.

Mason used hypnosis to control Frosty for a short while with nobody noticing. Now, in his control, Frosty floated towards Kevin. "Kevin, turn into a Skuntank and use Flamethrower on the rocks."

"WHAT?!" asked some of his teammates as Kevin did as he was told. He used Conversion2 to change into a Skuntank and used Flamethrower on the rocks, igniting them in an instant.

Frosty soon snapped out of it as Mew and Victini teleported back to them. "The Slakings are disqualified!" announced Mew.

Everyone glared at Frosty, who was scared and confused.

**000**

**Frosty: What happened? I have no idea why they were glaring at me like that.**

**000**

**Mason: Thank Arceus, I have my Hypnosis attack, I can just use that to control them and they'll get out instantly.**

**000**

Meanwhile with the Lucarios…

"How are we supposed to do this?" asked Sally.

"I think we can rub them together to make a fire", said Ray picking up the rocks and clicking them together.

A small spark was produced, but it wasn't good enough.

"That proves that it can work, sweetie, can you use your Psychic energy to rub them more forceful?" asked Shade.

"But, Shade I don't any Psychic moves", said Aura nuzzling him.

"Um…I was talking to Shine, Aura", said Shade.

"Aw, well too bad, cause if you were talking to me, I would've shown you moves she would never know", whispered Aura seductively in his ear, making him more and more nervous.

"Yeah, I could do it Shade", said Shine looking down sadly. She brought the stones back and smacked them with a lot of force, causing them to ignite a flame.

"Nice!" said Lila.

"The Charizards win!" announced Mew.

"What?" asked the Lucarios.

"Yeah, Aldon used his claws to rub the rocks really fast and made the fire 2 seconds before you did", said Mew.

The Lucarios groaned at their first lost in a long time.

**000**

"Alright castmates, it's time for the next challenge!"

"What is it?" asked Sabrina.

"You have to battle a person on the other teams with Aerodactyl bones", explained Victini while holding 2 humongous bones in his paws.

"Whoa", was all some could say.

"Now, we will have three rounds, and since we're still pissed about yesterday, we'll choose who goes!" said Mew.

The contestants all gulped as Mew began calling names. "On the Slakings, the people going are Ded, Ebony, and Frosty; for the Charizards, the people going are Flame, Dew, and Leon; and finally for the Lucarios, the people going are Kai, Cano, and Sonan", called Mew. "Now, follow me."

The contestants that were called on all followed Mew with their teammates right behind them. The crew entered a huge gymnasium that had pads on the ground and 3 huge pedestals in the middle.

"Wait…we're gonna be battling on those?!" asked Frosty.

"Yep", said Mew.

"I hate my life", said frosty.

Mason grinned at Frosty's position.

**000**

**Mason: This'll be easy, I'll just use my hypnosis again, and he'll lose this easily.**

**000**

"Alright, here are the rules, there are three rounds and they are all 1-on-1-on-1. If you fall off of the platform, you lose, if you get knocked unconscious, you lose, the last person standing wins the round. The team with the most rounds won will win this challenge", explained Victini.

"The first round is Cano vs. Ebony vs. Leon", said Mew as he teleported them to the top of the pedestals. "You may begin pummeling each other when you're ready."

"I'm going to enjoy this", said Ebony grinning evilly at Cano as he swung his bone.

"Wow, two dogs are fighting with bones…oh the irony", said Leon as he watched the two of them fight.

Ebony had Cano pinned with the bone to his neck and began to push it down roughly in an attempt to suffocate him. Cano used some of his strength to push him off of him and they started battling again. In an attempt to win, Cano thought of something, he bent the bone so that it formed a 'V' and threw it at Ebony, who ducked.

"Ha! You're unarmed now so now I can kill you, but I don't need any witnesses so…YAH!" yelled Ebony as he knocked Leon off of his pedestal.

"What happened Leon?" asked Morgan.

"Well, Ebony's gonna try to kill Cano, and wanted no witnesses, so he knocked me off when I wasn't paying attention", explained Leon.

"Wait, Ebony's gonna what?!" asked Vixen concerned.

_**Back with the guys**_

"Any last words mutt?" asked Ebony evilly.

Cano looked to the right and smiled devilishly.

"What're you smiling at?" asked Ebony before getting him with the bone Cano threw, knocking him off of his pedestal.

"The Lucarios win the first round!" announced Mew.

Cano jumped down from the pedestal with a smile on his face, until Ebony showed up again.

"That wasn't fair you piece of s***!" he yelled.

Cano rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Alright, now that the first round's done, the next round will be Kai vs. Ded vs. Flame", said Mew as he teleported the three of them to the top of the pedestals. "Begin!"

Flame swung his bone towards Ded, but Ded grabbed it and tossed him to the ground like nothing. Kai swung at Ded's vulnerable spot and successfully hit him, but he didn't fall down. Ded grabbed Kai's bone and snapped it like a twig. Kai, getting angry used blaze kick on Ded, finally causing him to fall, but hand onto the pedestal.

"Wow, that pedestal's strong", said Freezeo.

Ded pulled himself back up on the pedestal and hit Kai with his bone, knocking him off of his pedestal.

"The Slakings win the second round!" announced Mew as the Slakings cheered. "Now, the final round is Dew vs. Sonan vs. Frosty", continued Mew as he teleported them to the top of the pedestals.

"Begin", said Mew as he floated away.

"Alright, Sonan, be careful because you might-AAHHHH!" yelled Dew as Sonan used his bone to knock him off of his pedestal.

"The Charizards lose!" announced Mew.

Sonan and Frosty were both still on top of the pedestals and battling each other. "I might actually win this", thought Frosty.

"Time for hypnosis", said Mason to himself as he hypnotized Frosty, making him fall off of the pedestal.

"The Lucarios win again!" announced Mew.

The Slakings all glared at Frosty, who had just snapped out of his trance with a confused look on his face once again.

**000**

**Frosty: What the hell is going on here?!"**

**000**

**Mason: *chuckling evilly***

**000**

"Alright, the final challenge is…a Mamoswine hunt!" announced Victini

"What? There aren't any Mamoswine around here", said M.P.S.

"Think fast!" yelled Mew as he threw a TM with a rare candy attached to it at M.P.S., who swallowed it whole.

M.P.S. suddenly started growing. He got larger, his eyes opened, and his tusks got longer and bigger.

"Now we have a Mamoswine", said Mew proudly.

"Forced evolution? That's an all-time low, even for you!" exclaimed M.P.S.

"Whatever, now for the challenge…" said Mew as he teleported M.P.S. away from the group.

"Your task is to find and capture M.P.S. using these Pokeballs", said Victini tossing 6 Pokeballs to each team.

"Alright, now go catch a Mamoswine!"

**000**

"This is bulls***!" yelled Rapid. "Can we just call his name so he can come to us? He_ is_ our friend."

"Mew and Victini wouldn't make it that easy", said Phill.

"You got that right", said Striker.

"You know what? Let's quit while we're ahead and hope to get second place", said Titan.

"No, we came too far today, we are not getting 2nd place, only first is acceptable!" said Volante.

"Right, so we'll keep going until we win or lose!" said Rapid.

**000**

"This sucks", said Summer.

"This is so difficult!" said Klavier.

"Why don't you fly around and see if you can find him?" asked Sola.

"I already did, and I didn't find him anywhere", said Klavier.

"This challenge is stupid, M.P.S. is big, he wouldn't fit anywhere!" said Sally.

"Yeah, this is stupid", said Clash.

"Hey, I think I see him", said Sonan.

"Where?" asked Lila.

"At the Breakfast Tent", replied Sonan.

"Let's go!' yelled Jesse as he and his team ran towards the Breakfast Tent.

**000**

"Well I quit, we'll never find him", said Vile.

"Yeah, this is kind of stupid too, M.P.S. is on the Slakings, so he'll just go back to them", said Freezeo.

"Yeah, so we might as well give up", said Morgan before bumping into a big brown bush.

"Where did this bush come from?" asked Anthony.

"That's not a bush you idiot, that's M.P.S.!" yelled Sabrina.

"Oh, well, Flame use Flamethrower', said Anthony.

"Why?" asked Flame.

"We have to catch him remember?" said Anthony.

"Well, we could always use the Quick Ball", said Marie throwing a ball at M.P.S. without him noticing.

"What the-"he shouted as he was sucked into the ball.

"Alright, we just caught…a Mamoswine", said Leon holding up the Pokeball.

"The Charizards win!" announced Mew and Victini.

The Charizards cheered as the Slakings and the Lucarios walked up to the rest of them.

"Now, the Lucarios won the second challenge, and the Slakings didn't win anything, so they lose!"

Everyone glared at Frosty.

**000 **

**Skore: Dude, I know you're our friend, but you screwed up today's challenges**

**000**

**Ded: Frosty, sorry**

**000**

**Kevin: Frosty**

**000**

**Draco: frosty**

**000**

**Vina: Frosty screw up big time**

**000**

**Volante: Sorry bro**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, it's time for you guys' next elimination, when I call your name, you're safe; Ded, Skore, Striker, M.P.S., Spiro, rapid, Titan, Ivory, Phill, Kojo, Vina, Volante, Mason, Draco, Kevin, and Laxish…wait, where is Laxish?"

**000**

"Help! I'm trapped! Help! I still have to pee!" yelled Laxish from inside the horror movie set, not knowing that no one could hear him.

**000**

"Whatever, Frosty, Ebony, one of you is leaving tonight and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Frosty. Ebony, you're safe!"

"It's okay guys, I understand, I don't even know what happened. Well, I'll see you later", said Frosty as he floated into the Lame-O-Sine.

**000**

**Mason: All according to plan *laughs evilly***

**000**

**NO! Not the ice cream! **"He's not ice cream" **GET OUT OF HERE KEVIN! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's getting more and more dramatic. Will Mason continue with his plan? Will Kevin snap out of it? Will Kai say something?" find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	19. Episode 17: Wimps Upon a Time

Are you ready for the aftermath? I hope not, because it's time for another thrilling episode of Total Pokemon Action! Hit it announcer!

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the challenges of the prehistoric movie. The contestants first had to make a fire using rocks. Mason had planned to keep using Kevin by asking the team about using him to succeed. The team disagreed, but in a plot to rid of Frosty, Mason hypnotized him into telling Kevin to convert into a Skuntank in order to do the challenge, causing their team to be disqualified. In the next challenge, Mason struck again, hypnotizing Frosty into falling off of the pedestal. In the third challenge, a Mamoswine hunt, Mew evolved M.P.S. without his consent and teleported him somewhere away from the group. Everyone began searching for him, but in the end, the Charizards won the challenge and the Slakings were sent to elimination. Due to all of the trouble he supposedly caused, Frosty was sent packing because of Mason. Laxish was also captured by the Evil Alliance after looking for the bathroom. Will Laxish be saved? Will Mason stop being a douche? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

"Alright Kevin, who's the best target right now?" asked Mason smirking devilishly as he waited for Kevin to reply.

"Phill, he is the most vulnerable person on our team right now", said Kevin.

"Yes!" cheered Mason. "Finally, that little rat will be gone!"

"Yes, and another choice would be…_buffering…_Titan", finished Kevin.

"Hmmm…he really is a good target, too", agreed Mason. "But, I'm gonna stick with getting rid of Phill."

"I would like to recommend you go to your alliance meeting so you won't raise any suspicion", suggested Kevin.

Mason realized what he meant and took off running towards the horror movie set, even though he didn't go to that many meetings, he had Draco tell him what was going on his secrecy.

**000**

"Can I please have some food?" asked Laxish pleading now.

"NO!" yelled Vile. "Now, shut up!"

"So, who do you think we should target now?" asked Hope.

"Well, I'd have to say…Freezeo, he's so annoying and we really don't need another Egridos here", said Nero.

"Yeah, that's a good reason", said Aldon.

"Okay, so we are going to get rid of Freezeo on our team", said Vile. "What about on your team?"

"Well, I don't know, because Mason hasn't been talking to me lately", said Draco.

As soon as he said that, Mason padded up to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Aldon.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Mason threateningly.

"I was just asking", said Aldon, not attempting to be hurt, being the only first stage Pokemon in the alliance…well, not counting Laxish.

"Can you just let me go? I have been sitting here for 15 hours", pleaded Laxish.

"No way", said Draco. "We're gonna keep you tied up until the team gets tired of you missing the challenges and they vote you out."

Laxish gulped in fear.

"Yeah, but today we're getting rid of Phill finally", said Mason.

"Thank Arceus", said Draco.

**000**

**Mason: I'm glad Kevin told me to go to that meeting, now there is no suspicion, but just in case, I'm gonna keep an eye on Aldon.**

**000**

**Aldon: I just wanted to know where he was for the past few days.**

**000**

"Alright dew, did you tell the team?" asked Carman.

"Nope", said Dew shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Why?!" asked Sabrina.

"Because we won last time, there's no point in doing it if we win", explained Dew.

"So, you're saying that if we lost, you would tell them about the evil alliance?" asked Solis.

"Yes", said Dew. "That would make it easier for us to get them out."

Carman grabbed Dew and kissed him passionately or a few seconds before breaking it. "That's a brilliant idea." Dew grinned at her deviously before kissing her back, with just as much passion as he was given.

**000**

**Carman: Just to get this straight, I am not falling for Dew. I am simply using him to make it far. I am not attracted to his furry waist, his soft black paws, or his deep black eyes…Grrr…snap out of it Carman!**

**000**

**Farra: I am getting tired of Striker avoiding me. Today will be the day I have him, whether he likes it or not!**

**000**

Striker was sleeping peacefully, until feeling a very heavy force on his body.

"What the-"started Striker before seeing Farra on top of his with a rope in her mouth. "Um…F-Farra, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Striker? I want you, and no one is going to get in my way!" she said threateningly.

"Farra, y-you've gone nuts!" remarked Striker as Farra began tying him up. Farra smirked, "Yeah, you bet I have, love makes you do crazy things", said Farra as she finished tying him up.

"Farra, you don't have to do this", pleaded Striker. He knew that Farra loved him, probably even more than her life, but her behavior at that time seemed a little crazier than usual. "Yes I do Striker, I'm tired of everyone getting in the way of our love, so I'm gonna make sure we'll be together forever!" said Farra as she kissed him.

Striker was very creeped out now, he knew she was crazy, but this was just obsessive! "What are you planning on doing?" he asked frightened.

Farra winked at him and teleported them away.

Shockingly, a few minutes later, the Slakings all awoke to find Striker's bed empty. "Where did Striker go?" asked Skore.

"First Laxish, now Striker, I wonder who will go missing next", remarked Ebony.

"Hopefully, it's you", mumbled M.P.S. under his breath. Ebony snarled at him, "What was that?!"

M.P.S. sighed and raised one of his feet over his head, "Now what were _you_ saying?"

Ebony silenced himself and continued listening to his team.

"This isn't funny, we've lost two of our friends and who knows what is happening to them?"

**000**

Laxish sighed as he sat against a bloody wall, "I hate my life."

**000**

Striker was lying on top on a Buddhist temple next to Farra. "Why the heck are we in Japan?" he asked frantically. "We are going to watch the sunrise together", she answered as she yanked him closer to her, "isn't it beautiful?" Striker looked at her crazily and soon yelled.

**000**

"CASTMATES COME DOWN TO THE LOT, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Well, we can't think about that right now mate, we need to actually win 'dis challenge", stated Titan. "Then afterwards, we'll try to find them."

"I hope that's a good plan Titan", said Rapid.

"I hope so too, mate, I hope so, too", replied Titan.

**000**

The contestants all gathered at their usual spots, and waited for their demented hosts.

"Hello contestants", greeted Mew with his usual devious smile.

"Ugh…I hate that smile, what's today's genre?" asked Volante.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it'll be most enjoyable…for the ladies", remarked Victini while grinning.

"Um…what do you mean 'for the ladies'?" asked Spiro.

"Today's movie genre is…the fairytale movie!" announced Mew. Most of the girls smiled and laughed at this, as this was a girl's best friend when it came to movies. The guys on the other hand…they were either frowning, or scowling at the genre as they knew that fairytales were mainly about how the girl gets a lot of attention and the guy has to save them…and the guy did whatever the girl said.

"Alright, so today's genre consists of four challenges instead of the regular three", started Victini. "And that means, it's more work for the guys!" he finished while smiling.

The guys groaned as the girls smiled at them. "Now, the first challenge is to dub each of the girls a princess", said Mew.

"How are we supposed to do that if there are more guys than girls?" asked Rapid.

"Well, that's easy", said Victini smiling. "If you don't have a girlfriend that is in the game right now, you are immune!"

Th single guys, such as Darren, M.P.S., Klavier, Phill, Kojo, Draco, Kevin, Rapid, Spiro, Skore, Ded, Spike, Sonan, Leon, Freezeo, Anthony, and Aldon all cheered and started to leave, until…

"You didn't let us finish, now all of the single guys move to the side, and all of the couples move to the side", ordered Mew. The contestants did what they were told and the only ones that were left were females who weren't dating anyone, but wanted to and/or were dating someone from the game; mainly Aura, Solis, Sabrina, and Morgan.

"There are 4 unoccupied females here, so we are going to choose who will go with them", said Victini while smiling deviously.

"That's not fair, we're not dating anyone!" yelled Kojo.

"Too bad, you have to do what we say!" said Mew mocking his tone. "Now, the people who are going with you girls…Klavier will be with Sabrina, Sonan will be with Solis, Phill will be with Morgan, and Rapid will be with Aura."

"Wait, so the other girls have sexy, hunky, and strong boyfriends, and we get a flying scorpion, a game junkie, a rat, and a weasel?" asked Aura angrily.

"Yep, that's correct", said Victini.

Aura growled and looked at Rapid, who glared right back at her. "Don't even think about touching me." Rapid scowled and replied, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

"Alright, now that the couples are in order, the rest of you guys can get out", said Mew.

"Awesome", whispered Skore to his remaining friends, "now we can search for Laxish and Striker."

"Right", replied M.P.S. as he and the 'single' guys went off to do what they wanted.

"Alright guys, it's time for the** actual** first challenge", said Victini.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"The guys have to make you a princess by placing a glass slipper on your paw or appendage", said Mew.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Ray.

"Well, that's the challenge part, you guys have to find them around the lot!" announced Mew.

"WHAT?!" yelled Phill.

"Yeah, aren't we terrible?" asked Victini.

"Yes!" yelled all of the guys.

"I know we are, now get searching", said Mew. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, we have a placing chart for you couples. Your rank is determined on what place you finished in the challenge. After the final challenge, out of the couple with the least score, the male is eliminated!"

"That's not fair!" yelled some of the guys.

"Life's not fair, now go find the slippers!" commented Victini.

**000**

Many of the males that were on the same team stuck together in order to find the slippers more quickly.

"Man, I hate this genre!" yelled Ebony.

"You said it mate", remarked Titan. "The male does all of the hard work for the girl and gets nothing in return."

"Well, he does get some tail", remarked Phill.

"Yeah, that's the only good thing about it", said Volante.

"True…" said Rapid.

Mason was watching his teammates socialize and talk about the challenge, making him grin deviously.

**000**

**Mason: Isn't that sweet? All of my soon to be victims are getting along…I guess I'll have to fix that!**

**000**

"Phill, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Mason calmly. Phill looked at him crazily, "It depends…am I coming back?"

"Depends on what you say about dark types", said Mason.

"Hmmm…alright, fine, you got 5 minutes before we have to get back to the challenge."

"Don't worry, it'll be brief", said Mason smirking cruelly.

Phill followed Mason behind an alley. "So, hat did you want to talk to me abou…"started Phill, who was soon hypnotized by Mason. "Good, my little friend, now you will do whatever I say", said Mason darkly.

"Yes master", replied Phill.

**000**

**Mason: Haha…hahaha….Mwahahahahaha!**

**000**

"I wonder what's taking Mason and Phill so long", said Volante.

"It doesn't matter", said Ebony as he looked in a trash can, pulling out a shiny blue heel. "I think this is the slipper."

"That's great, now you can wait for us", said Titan.

"No way man, I know were on the same team and everything, but right now it's every man for himself!" yelled Ebony as he ran back to the lot, leaving Volante, Rapid, and Titan alone.

"Remind me to kill him later", said Volante.

"No problem", said Rapid.

**000**

"This sucks..." commented Ray.

"Eh, it's a fairytale, you learn to get used to it" said Jesse, searching in an alley.

"Yeah…find anything yet Cano?" asked Shade. Cano, who was digging to see if anything was there, came back up and replied, "Nope, not yet, they really hid these things well."

"Well, there _is _an easier way to do this", said Sonan.

"How?" asked Klavier.

"I'll fly around the lot and see if I can find anything shiny", said Sonan.

"You can fly?' asked Ray confused. "I thought only flying types could fly."

"Golurks can fly and they're Ground/Ghost types", said Sonan as his arms started spinning and he rose off of the ground.

"I have to say Jesse, you have the best kid ever!" said Sparky.

"Thanks. Now Sonan, are you sure you can do this?" asked Jesse, worried for his son's safety. "I'll be fine dad, but just in case, Klavier, I want you to come with me", replied Sonan.

"Um…okay?" said Klavier confused.

"Great, we'll be back", said Sonan as he and Klavier flew off.

**000**

Some of the male Slakings went back to the trailer to discuss their friends' disappearances.

"Okay guys, where do you think Laxish went? What do we have for clues?" asked Skore.

"Just the fact that he drank 9 gallons of lemonade at dinner two days ago, and we haven't seen him sense", replied M.P.S.

"Okay, he drank a lot, so that means he's been in the bathroom!" said Skore as he and the others left the trailer to examine the bathroom.

**000**

The Charizard males, Nero, Flame, and Dew were all searching high and low for their slippers, but still came up short. "How the hell are we supposed to find slippers in this Arceus-forsaken lot!?" asked Nero angrily.

Flame rolled his eyes and glided on top of a nearby building to get a better view, but to his surprise, he saw two slippers on top of a rooftop entrance. Flame smiled and grabbed the slippers before gliding back down to his 'comrades'.

"Where did you find these?" asked Dew

"They were on top of that building", replied Flame.

"Well, there are two of them…and three of us, so…see ya!" yelled Nero as he snatched one of the slippers from the fire dragon and changed into an Unfezant to make a quick getaway.

Flame and Dew looked at each other and sighed, "You would've thought he would look down", commented Dew. There was a clump on the ground, where Nero was standing, which upon removing the dust and dirt, revealed a glass slipper. "Well, we have our slippers now, so let's follow the idiot", said Dew as he climbed on Flame's back and they flew back towards the center of the lot.

**000**

The Slakings made it to the bathroom, and opened the door, revealing nothing.

"Well, Laxish isn't in here", said Spiro.

"Yeah, I guess we should look somewhere else", said M.P.S. "Now, where else would Laxish go?"

"The only other place I can think of is the food tent", said Ded.

"Alright, let's check there, and if we don't find him there, we can start focusing on Striker. I just hope he hasn't done anything to himself", said Skore.

**000**

Striker and Farra were both floating around in a large space. "Why the heck are we in space? We can't breathe in outer space", yelled Striker. Farra giggled at him, "Anything's possible in Pokemon!" Striker groaned and started to float away from her, but once again, she grabbed his rope and pulled him back towards her. "I hate my life."

**000**

Mason had just returned with Phill, while Rapid, Volante, and Titan were all still searching for their slippers. "Hey guys", said Phill, still under Mason's control.

"Hey Phill, did you and Mason find anything?" asked Titan.

"Yes", answered Phill as he took out four glass slippers.

"Where did you find those?" asked Rapid.

"They were inside the sports movie set", replied Phill as he tossed everyone a slipper, not keeping one for himself. "What are you doing? What about you?" asked Volante.

"I'll be fine bud, I can just find another one and I'll meet you back at the center of the lot", said Phill.

"Alright, if you say so…hop on guys", said Volante as Rapid, Titan, and Mason all climbed on his back and were taken to the center of the lot.

Phill stood there, unmoving as they flew away.

**000**

**Mason: As you can see my hypnosis is lasting longer once more. I believe the reason it didn't work on Frosty that well was because he was fully evolved, and fully evolved Pokemon have stronger minds. All I have to do is keep Phill under my control, make him fail all of the challenges, and he'll be automatically eliminated.**

**000**

Sonan and Klavier returned back to their team with ten slippers, one for each of their teammates.

"This is awesome, where did you find them?" asked Demenio.

"Well it took about thirty minutes to actually find them all", said Klavier. "But it was easy after we kept seeing some bright light shining in different parts of the lot."

"Okay, we have our slippers, but we really need to move…NOW! " yelled Jesse as he and the guys ran back to the center of the lot.

**000**

As all of the guys arrived back at the canter of the lot where the girls and hosts were, they were either shaky, or out of breath.

"Alright, you guys all made it back, now, hurry and put the slipper on your girlfriend's paw!" said Victini.

The guys looked down and noticed they still had the slippers in their paws. They quickly raced towards their girlfriend/ date and place it on her paw, ending the first challenge.

"Alright, the first challenge is over, and here are the placings…

1st-Jesse and Lila

2nd-Kai and Clash

3rd-Jet and Sally

4th-Nero and Hope

5th- Cano and Vixen

6th-Sonan and Solis

7th-Klavier and Sabrina

8th-Sparky and Luna

9th-Demenio and sola

10th-Shade and Shine

11th-Volante and Vina

12th-Flame and Marie

13th-Dew and Carman

14th-Mason and Vile

15th-Titan and Cramad

16th-Rapid and Aura

17th-Ray and Summer

18th-Ebony and Ivory

19th-Phill and Morgan

"Yes, were in first place!" said Jesse.

"Hey, at least we aren't last", said Ebony, earning him a death glare from Ivory.

"Alright, right now Phill is the one who might be going home", said Mew. "Remember, the ranks and placings can change throughout the challenges."

"And speaking of challenges, it's time for the next one", said Victini. "And guys, all I have to some of you is…prepare to have your backs broken."

The guys all gulped at that advice.

**000**

"Well, Laxish isn't in there", said Skore, who had just finished looking through the food tent with the others.

"Well, let's focus on Striker now because we know he's suicidal…well he was until we stopped him", said Spiro.

"Yeah, and now we really need to think, who would want to kidnap Striker?" asked Skore to no one in particular.

"Farra of course, she's obsessed with him!" answered M.P.S.

"Right, and we haven't seen her all day, so maybe she's in her trailer", said Skore as he and his friends headed towards the Charizards' female trailer.

**000**

Mew and Victini took the contestants inside of the fairytale movie set, where they were met with a huge bridge with Sharpedo infested water.

"What the hell is this?!' asked Titan.

"Your next challenge is to carry your date across the bridge", explained Mew.

"Oh, well that' easy", said Klavier.

"You didn't let us finish", said Mew. "You have to do it….blindfolded!"

The guys' eyes all went wide and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah, we love torturing you all", said Victini.

"Why would you make us do this challenge?! It's obvious a lot of us are going to fall into the water!" yelled Nero.

"Oh, and here's the kicker, if you wall into the waiter, you automatically get placed last", added Mew.

"WHAT?!" everybody yelled.

"Yeah, and girls, feel free to help them", said Victini smiling.

The guys all glared at Victini as Mew continued speaking, "Now, the first place couple gets to go first."

Jesse and Lila exchanged frightened glances and they climbed up the ladder to the bridge. Once they made it to the top, Jesse picked up Lila, who held onto him, and Mew put a blindfold over his eyes.

"I hate this game so much", said Jesse.

"So do I, but let's just hope that the bridge isn't wobbly", said Lila.

"It better not be", said Jesse threateningly.

As Jesse stepped on the bridge, he felt it rock back and forth, "Damn it, it's wobbly!"

"Okay, sweetie, just stay calm and keep going forward. Don't think about anything but me and Sonan", said Lila.

Jesse took a deep breath and slowly started to make his way across the bridge.

"Great baby, just keep going", encouraged Lila as Jesse made it halfway across the bridge. "Okay, we're almost there, just a little more."

After a few more steps, Jesse made it across. Everyone was in awe of how he made it across…except for one.

**000**

**Solis: I can't believe Jesse chose a leopard slut, over a beautiful girl like me. But, I guess I have a part of him with me right now, I'm paired with his son.**

**000**

"Okay Jesse, your time was 5 minutes 8 seconds", said Mew.

"You didn't say anything about time!" said Lila.

"Yeah, I know, aren't we the worst?" asked Victini.

The guys all glared at them as Kai and Clash went next. Kai and Clash climbed the ladder and stood on the side of the bridge. Kai picked up Clash and Mew supplied the blindfold.

Kai immediately sprang up in the air and landed on the other side perfectly. Everyone's jaws dropped when he stuck the landing.

"Okay, screw the time, they're in first place", said Mew.

"Fine with us", said Dew.

"Okay, now it's Jet and Sally", said Mew as he teleported them up there instead of having them climb.

Sally hopped in Jet's arms, and Mew put the blindfold on him. Jet took slow steps walking across the bridge, not wanting to have his girlfriend fall. As he made it halfway across the bridge, he heard a crack, and stopped.

"Um…Jet, one of the planks just broke", said Sally nervously.

Jet's sweat dropped and he started to pick up the pace as he went across. Pretty soon, he made it across, with 3 planks breaking off of the bridge.

"Okay they got 6 minutes 3 seconds, so right now they're in third place", said Mew. "Nero and Hope are next."

"Are you gonna fix the bridge?" asked Hope.

"No", said Victini. "Why would we do that?"

"To keep us from dying?!" yelled Dew.

"Oh please", said Mew.

"Of course that's your answer", said Nero.

"Yep", said Mew as he teleported them to the top of the bridge.

As they got ready to go, Hope and Nero were making a plan. "So, I'll turn into a Raikou and run across the bridge, and break more planks so it'll be hard for the others to get across', said Nero. Hope smiled, "Right."

Nero changed into a Raikou and charged across the bridge with Hope on his back. As they made it to the other side, they noticed that seven other planks had fallen.

"Okay, they got 5 minutes 9 seconds", said Mew.

"That's not fair, they almost destroyed the bridge!" yelled Carman.

"We never said that wasn't allowed", said Mew.

The remaining contestants groaned as the order continued.

"Okay contestants, this challenge is getting boring, so do you know what that means?" asked Victini.

"We don't have to do it?!" asked some of the contestants enthusiastically.

"Nope, that means that it's MONTAGE TIME!"

"NOOOO!"

**Announcer: What follows is a brief bridge crossing montage**

Cano had Vixen on his back and was walking carefully across the bridge, but then remember that he knew a few psychic moves and teleported him and Vixen over to the other side. Sonan was struggling hold Solis in his arms, being the second youngest contestant after all. He made it halfway across the bridge before passing out from exhaustion. Klavier, being a flying type easily carried Sabrina to the other side without much difficulty. Sparky could hear and sense which planks were broken and which were not and easily leapt from each of the ones that were still standing, getting to the other side with ease. Demenio, being a fire type, didn't want to get wet and leapt from the planks that were still standing. Shade was being careful not to break any of the planks and made it to the other side. Volante easily flew Vina to the other side of the bridge, as did Flame with Marie. Dew easily jumped from each plank with Carman in his arms and landed perfectly on the other side. Mason jumped from each plank easily, with Vile breaking all of the remaining ones.

**Announcer: We hope you enjoyed this brief bridge crossing montage**

"Okay, that was just wrong!" yelled Ray. "They broke all of the planks!"

"Eh, that means you guys stay in the place you're in", said Mew.

"Oh, well that's okay then, we're still not last", said Ebony earning a slap from Ivory.

"Yeah, keep saying that and I doubt you'll stay alive for long", said Victini.

"Anyways, it's time for the next challenge", said Mew. The guys looked at each other uneasy before looking back at their sadistic hosts.

"What's this challenge?" asked Rapid nervously.

"You have to battle and defeat….Groudon!" announced Mew as the same Groudon from the first episode reappeared.

Rapid passed out as the guys looked at Groudon with wide-eyes. How were they supposed to defeat a legendary? And a huge one at that!

**000**

The Slaking males were looking through the Charizards' female trailer to see if Farra was in there with Striker. They searched all over, but he wasn't in there.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this. Where could they be?" asked Spiro.

**000**

"Why are we on the Bell Tower?!" asked Striker frightened. Farra smiled at him, "We're gonna watch the Kimono Girls dance on top of the Bell Tower."

"What? That's boring!" yelled Striker as started to hop away, only to be pulled back once again. "You'll enjoy it, don't worry."

Striker gulped as the girls started dancing, as they began, he saw something flying towards the tower. As the figure came closer, he realized that it was the legendary Ho-Oh, and it was heading strait for him! Ho-Oh swooped down and grabbed Striker before flying off once again. "I'm free! I'M FREE!"

"Striker!" yelled Farra as she teleported off of the Bell Tower.

"Thank you Ho-Oh, you saved my life!" thanked Striker.

"Yeah, you're welcome, I know how crazy girls can be, I've been with Lugia", said Ho-Oh.

"Wow, all legendaries have relationship problems", said Striker under his breath.

"Well, I think we're far enough and high enough", said Ho-Oh as he stopped flying. Striker was confused at what he meant, "What do you mean we're far and high enough?"

In response, Ho-Oh dropped Striker and started falling down.

"F*** MEEEEEE!"

**000**

"Now, before we get started with this challenge, let's take a look at your placings again:

1st- Kai and Clash

2nd- Jesse and Lila

3rd-Nero and Hope

4th-Jet and Sally

5th- Cano and Vixen

6th-Klavier and Sabrina

7th-Volante and Vina

8th-Flame and Marie

9th-Demenio and Sola

10th-Sparky and Luna

11th-Shade and Shine

12th-Dew and Carman

13th-Sonan and Solis

14th-Mason and Vile

15th-Titan and Cramad

16th-Rapid and Aura

17th-Ray and Summer

18th-Ebony and Ivory

19th-Phill and Morgan

"Okay, they switched a little bit, and Phill and Morgan are still at the bottom", said Mew as Morgan glared at Phill, who still stood unmoving after being brought back by Mew during the bridge crossing challenge.

"Now, back to Groudon; you have to defeat him in order to move in ranks", said Mew, "and you'll all be battling him at the same time. This means there'll be a lot of betrayal!"

The guys looked at each other sad.

"What level is he?" asked Titan. Mew snickered and told them, "Level 100"

The guys stared at Groudon wide-eyed once more before Victini snapped them out of it, "Yeah, it's gonna take a lot of moves in order to take him down!"

The guys all gulped and started to think of a plan. "Now, Groudon, you may begin attacking when you want.

"Wait, what?!" yelled Dew as Groudon used Hyper Beam on the guys, who all quickly dodged…except for Phill, who was knocked out instantly.

"Phill is out!" announced Mew.

"Wait, can you explain the rules please!" yelled Sparky as he tried dodging Groudon's attacks. Mew groaned and explained the rules, "If you get knocked out by Groudon, you're out of this challenge and you go to the bottom rank! It keeps going on until one person is left standing. The last guy standing has to battle and defeat Groudon. If he doesn't, he goes to the middle rank! The first guy to knock out Groudon gets top rank, no matter what!"

The guys all heard the rules and started attacking Groudon with moves that didn't work on him that well. When he had had enough, Groudon jumped and used Earthquake, knocking out the Electric, Steel, and some of the Fire-types with ease.

"Well with one move, Groudon just knocked out Jesse, Sparky, Shade, Demenio, Titan, and Ebony", announced Victini.

Jet used Ice Beam on Groudon, which froze one of his feet. He repeated the process with his other foot, which made Groudon angrier. In his fury, Groudon used Eruption, which launched flaming rocks towards the guys, knocking out Mason, Shade, Rapid, Ray, Sonan, Klavier, and Nero, but also melting the ice around his feet.

"Wow that was fast, we're already down to the final 6!" laughed Mew.

"Yeah, three fire-types, a dragon type, and two water-types how original", sneered Vile.

Groudon used another Hyper Beam, this time actually knocking out Volante, Cano, Flame, and Dew.

"Alright, the final two, Kai and Jet", said Victini. "I wonder who'll be knocked out next."

"Oh, and girls, I hope this challenge shows which of your boyfriends is the strongest and in what order, well when facing a Groudon anyways", said Mew.

Kai kept dodging Groudon's ground-type moves, knowing one more attack would do him in. Jet, on the other hand still had enough power to use another Ice Beam, this time successfully freezing his entire body. "Alright, now, it's down to who can knock him out first!" yelled Mew.

Just as the guys were about to deliver the final knockout blow, everyone heard something.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Striker as he smashed into the Groudon at 187 mph, breaking the Groudon into pieces.

"Wait, the Groudon wasn't real?!" asked Shade.

"Of course not, and neither was the one from the first episode. Groudon was too busy trying to kill Kyogre to come help us out after what we did for him", said Victini.

"What did you do for him?" asked Ray.

"Trust me, you don't want to know", said Mew. "Anyways, Striker is in first place!"

"What?" asked some of the guys confused. "He didn't even do the other challenges!"

"Remember, I said who knocked out Groudon gets first place, no matter what", said Mew.

"He doesn't even have a date!" yelled Ebony. As soon as he said that, Farra teleported next to Striker, "Striker are you okay?"

"Stay away from me, you're insane!" yelled Striker as he hopped behind Shade.

"Come on Striker, you're overreacting", reasoned Farra.

"Stay away!"

"Enough drama, it's time for the last challenge!" announced Mew. "Oh, and the girls are excused from this challenge!"

"Why? I want to see what the guys have to do", said Vile.

"Oh, well the guys have to race up a castle and whoever gets up there first gets the top rank and the last person to make it up there is automatically eliminated", explained Mew.

"Wait, so we just have to race?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, now GO!" yelled Victini.

The guys all ran into the castle, with the flying types simply flying to the top. Phill, still under Mason's control, stayed still and didn't move an inch. Mason decided to look back and admired his handy work, but ran into the wall. A lot of the guys began pushing and shoving one another, trying to make it to the top. Volante, being one of the fastest flying types got to the top first and got the top rank, followed by Flame and Klavier, who claimed second and third. Rapid, being one of the fastest Pokemon, as well as one of the shortest fully-evolved Pokemon easily weaseled his way to the front of everyone who was inside the castle. Jesse ran as fast as he could, and forgot that he could use ExtremeSpeed to make it up there quicker. Cano, upon seeing what Jesse was doing, used the same move to run faster. Pretty soon all of the guys were going as quick as they could to the top.

As the final guy made it to the top, Mew told them the results. "Okay guys, I forgot to tell you that the place you got in the race changes your rank completely, so let's see whose going home!"

Mew showed them their ranks:

1st-Volante

2nd-Flame

3rd-Klavier

4th-Jesse

5th-Cano

6th-Rapid

7th-Jet

8th-Kai

9th-Demenio

10th-Shade

11th-Sparky

12th-Sonan

13th-Dew

14th-Mason

15th-Ray

16th-Titan

17th-Nero

18th-Ebony

19th-Striker

20th-Phill

"And the loser is…Phill!"

Mason smirked deviously as he freed Phill from his control.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Phill holding head.

"Phill, you're automatically eliminated. Go to the Lame-O-Sine immediately!" yelled Mew from the top of the castle.

"Wait…I'm out?! How am I out?" asked Phill

"You just lost the race, now leave!" yelled Mew.

Phill frowned and walked to the Lame-O-Sine.

**000**

**Skore: Okay we searched everywhere, and we still didn't find Laxish or Striker!**

**000**

"Well, I give up", said Spiro.

"This took too long", said M.P.s.

Pretty soon, Striker found his friends and hopped towards them with a smile on his face. The guys saw him and smiled.

"Where were you all day?" asked Skore.

"Well, Farra tied me up this morning, and teleported me to Japan, outer space, and then she took me to the Bell Tower. Ho-Oh grabbed me and kept flying…then he dropped me and I landed back here!"

"Man, Farra's nuts!" yelled M.P.S.

"I know!" So, did you find Laxish?" asked Striker.

"No, we have no idea where he is", said Ded.

**000**

Laxish was on his back staring at the ceiling in a pool of his own urine. "What did I ever do to deserve this!"

**000**

"Well, we'll try again tomorrow", said Striker.

"Right", said Skore.

**000**

**Mason: My plan has worked once again. Titan is my next target, and just like the others, he will be a victim of his own weak mind. *laughs evilly***

**000**

**Well, that's another innocent one gone, let's hope Titan doesn't fall for Mason's tricks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was **_**way**_** longer than any of my other ones. Will Mason strike again? Will Laxish be found? Will Farra stop being creepy? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	20. Monica and Chandler's Comical Caustum 3

Time for the third installment of Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!

"We hope you like it!" said Connor.

**000**

"Hi everyone and welcome back to another episode of Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!" announced Monica. "I'm your graceful host Monica and this is our brilliant co-host Chandler!" she finished motioning to Chandler, who smiled and waved.

"And we're here with the eliminated contestants from the previous episode:

"Annie" Annie curtsies.

"Krack" Krack grumbles.

"Lassie" Lassie gives a death glare.

"Swift and Sapphire" Sapphire waves with her tail, while Swift grumbles to himself.

"And Piff!" Piff waves to the crowd.

"Today, we have 7 more losers joining us in the aftermath!" announced Monica.

"You said that last episode!" shouted a Pawniard from the audience.

"I know, and it's because it's the same amount from the last show", explained Monica, "now, are you going to be quiet, or will we have to have Bruce escort you out?"

The Hariyama came in punching his hand and glaring at the Pawniard, who immediately sat down.

"Alright, now let's get this show started!" announced Chandler.

The audience cheered.

"The first loser is a real douche, he's crazy, psychotic, and the most annoying person of all of the Pokemon w-"started Chandler as Monica put her hand over his mouth, "Please welcome…Egridos!"

The golden grinning coffin with shadow arms came from behind the curtain with a smile on his face. As soon as the audience caught a glimpse of him, they all began cheering. Egridos chuckled and sat down in the chair next to the hosts.

"Hey Mon, hey…douchebag", said Egridos glaring at Chandler. "Dick", responded Chandler.

"Okay…Egridos, how does it feel being off the show so early?" asked Monica, attempting to break up the fight that was about to happen.

Egridos snapped out of it, and responded, "Well, to in all honesty, it sucked. I wanted to mat least make it to the merge this time…I mean I was so close last season, but Mewtwo _had_ to eliminate me."

"You wouldn't have made it anyway, you're too annoying", said Chandler.

"Okay, seriously, what did I ever do to you?" asked Egridos.

"Next question! Egridos how did you like this season?" asked Monica quickly before Chandler could answer.

Egridos ignored Chandler and answered the question, "It sucked. I didn't even get to annoy everyone that much.'

"Well, you annoyed Mew and Victini plenty of times", said Monica.

"And me", added Chandler.

"Yeah, it was fun seeing their reactions", said Egridos smiling.

"I have a question", said an Ivysaur from the audience. "Why do you always scream "FOURTH WALL?"

"Well, I've been doing that ever since Total Pokemon Island. The reason I do it is because I kept breaking the fourth wall on accident, and Mew and Victini kept yelling at me. I decided it was payback time, and every time someone else broke the fourth wall, I would yell it at them", explained Egridos thoroughly.

"Wow, well onto the next question. Who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"Nobody…duh!" said Chandler rolling his eyes. Egridos growled at him, but calmed down and answered Monica's question, "I only had a few friends, one being that sexy ice girl over there", said Egridos winking at Lassie, who blushed, "And the other was Dhaunt, who is also here with the rest of us eliminated contestants."

"Well thanks for telling us one of the other eliminated contestants", said Chandler angrily.

"Sorry, ornament", said Egridos sarcastically.

"Okay, next question, who were your enemies this season?" asked Monica. Egridos thought for a moment and replied, "Well, my only real enemies were Mew, Victini, Mewtwo, The entire evil alliance, and uh…that ornament thing beside you", said Egridos gesturing to Chandler.

"I'm will kill you!" yelled Chandler.

"I'm already dead…and so are you idiot!" replied Egridos.

"Alright, I think this is the last question", said Monica nervously.

"Good, I can't wait to beat the crap out of this douche", said Chandler grinning deviously. "Same here", said Egridos balling up his fists.

"Um…okay, Egridos you were labeled **The Fourth Wall Guy** for the whole TP series, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, it fits me quite well", said Egridos grinning as Chandler tackled him.

"Oh boy…um, well…oh whatever, you guys can watch them fight", said Monica shrugging her shoulders.

_**20 Minutes of fighting later**_

Chandler and Egridos were both unconscious after their battle.

"Now that they're done with that, let's move on to the next contestant. She is a very long ringed ferret who is way too loyal…it's Reta!" introduced Monica as the Furret came out with a smile on her face.

"How are you today?" asked Monica smiling. Reta smiled back and responded, "I'm doing fine. I'm not even upset that I'm gone! No more pain for me."

"That's the positive attitude I've been waiting for today!" said Monica cheerily. "Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine", said Reta.

Monica nodded and read the first question, "How did you feel about this season?"

"Well, in all honesty, it was half fun, half crazy, and half painful", answered Reta. Everyone knew what she just said was true…well, except for when she said 'fun.'

"Define 'fun'", said Monica.

"Yeah, because there was nothing fun about that show, they practically tried to kill us everyday!" argued Flynn.

"Shut up Flynn! Nobody likes you!" yelled Reta. "And the reason it was fun for me was because I met lots of good friends and met the love of my life…Rapid."

"AAAAWWWWWWW!"

"Lame!" yelled Flynn, earning him a pitchfork thrown at him, but it missed.

"Now, time for the next question. Who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, mostly all of the girls and Rapid", said Reta. "The guys still kind of hate me because of the hot guy list."

"Hot guy list?" asked Connor and Swift at the same time.

"Yeah, it was a stupid list she made back at the island where she listed all of the guys from hottest to ugliest", said Static.

"Yeah, I made one here too, because of the new guys", said Reta before she quickly covered her mouth. Monica looked at her and smiled, "Reta let me see that list."

Reta blushed and shook her head.

"Come on, we're girls", said Monica. "We stick together."

Reta looked at her and blushed as she handed her the list. Monica wasn't that surprised as the list was actually accurate (in her opinion).

Rapid

Jesse

Jet

Kai

Volante

Flame

Cano

Sparky

Demenio

Shade

Skore

Striker

Darren

Ded

Laxish

Swift

Dew

Connor

Dhaunt

Kojo

Ray

Mason

Titan

M.P.S.

Klavier

Aldon

Nero

Chandler

Egridos

Clay

Ebony

Draco

Fez

Frosty

Hayden

Freezeo

Sonan

Spike

Kevin

Leon

Phill

Spiro

Krack

Flynn

Liksur

Static

Smash

"Wow, that is pretty accurate…I guess, well if you're in Reta's mind it's accurate", said Monica. Krack snuck behind her a grabbed the list before going back to the other guys.

"Of course Rapid is first", said Krack sarcastically.

Static saw his place and got immediately saddened, "Great, just great, I'm the second to last hot guy. What…is two my lucky number or something?"

"At least you're not last", said Smash saddened.

"You're a pig! Of course your last!" yelled Reta.

"Um…actually", said Sapphire and Annie at the same time.

_**One brief explanation later**_

"Oh…sorry Smash", said Reta nervously.

"Thanks, that boosted my self esteem", said Smash sadly as he laid on his back on the bleachers.

"Okay, let's just let th guys have the list so we can finish your questions", suggested Monica.

"Okay", said Reta.

"Now, who were your enemies this season?" asked Monica.

"Half of the guys because of last season", said Reta.

"And this season!" said Flynn as he looked at the list.

"Whatever!"

"Now, you have been labeled **The Wannabe** throughout the TP Series, how do you feel about that?" asked Monica.

"It doesn't really fit me, I would've gone with "Flirty Ferret", but that's just me", said Reta.

"Okay, this last question is about you and Rapid", said Monica.

"Okay, what is it?"

"How did you two start dating?" asked Monica.

"Well, it wasn't romantic, but it really was a surprise", said Reta as she began telling her story. "I'll make it brief, after I got eliminated, he tackled me and we started making out."

"Wow, that really wasn't romantic", said Liksur folding his arms.

"I told you that already!" yelled Reta annoyed.

"Okay Reta, you can go sit by the other girls now", said Monica.

Reta smiled, "Thanks."

Reta walked over and sat on the bleachers as Chandler and Egridos both started to wake up.

"You're lucky", they said to each other.

"If I wasn't a pure ghost type, I would-"started Egridos.

"Enough of your fighting!" yelled Monica. "Egridos, sit by your girlfriend! Chandler, get your ass over here!"

Chandler and Egridos quickly did what they were told and didn't speak to each other for the rest of the show.

"Now, time for the next eliminated contestant", stated Monica. "He's a gray bird with a pink mask…it's Fez!"

Fez came flying out from behind the curtains with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong Fez?" asked Chandler, trying to be sympathetic.

"I just got eliminated again in the same way last season!" yelled Fez angrily.

"Join the club", said Static folding his arms.

"What do you mean Fez?" asked Monica as Fez began to explain. "Last season, I got eliminated in a double elimination with a girl, and it just happened again!"

"I feel your pain", said Static.

"Well, we're going to ask you some questions, and when we're done, you can plan Vile's murder with Static…or you can plan Reta's murder, because she was the one who got you both out", said Chandler.

"Hey!" yelled Reta.

"Okay, so what's the first question?" asked Fez.

Chandler cleared his throat before asking the question, "What did you think about this season?"

"It sucked…except for when Sabrina kissed me", said Fez smiling.

"Okay…and how did it feel?" asked Monica.

"It was great!" said Fez.

"Okay, now who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, they were Sabrina, Klavier, Kojo, Frosty, and that's pretty much it, no else really talked to me that much", said Fez.

"Okay, who were your enemies?" asked Chandler.

"Well", Fez started, "they were Flynn, Vile, Nero, Aldon, and Hope."

"Okay, you were labeled, **The Tricky Birdy**, throughout the TP Series. How do you feel about that?" asked Monica.

"I didn't haven't been tricky lately", said Fez. "I was tricky last season, but that was it."

"Okay, we're done, you can go plan with Static now", said Monica as Fez smiled and flew by Static.

"Alright, time for our next contestant", said Chandler. "He thinks he's a thug, when he's really a normal guy…it's Hayden!"

The Spitfire Pokemon came out from behind the curtains with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face as he sat in the chair next to the two hosts.

"S'up Hayden", said Chandler in a gangster fashion.

"Don't mock me!" said Hayden angrily.

"Okay, we won't mock you. We'll just ask you some questions", said Monica.

"Thanks. I already had enough crap from my team about my style", said Hayden.

"Okay, now the first question is…how did you feel about your first season here?" asked Monica.

"It sucked ass. I was getting more pain than anyone from those two", said Hayden.

"Yeah, it always feels good to see someone other than yourself in pain", said Krack before falling off of the bleachers.

"Next question, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"Well, my friends were…probably no one because of my gang history, and my enemies were those psychotic hosts, Mew and Victini", answered Hayden.

"Yeah, no one really likes them", said Monica as she read another question. "You were labeled **The Sane One** for this season, how do you feel?"

"Well, it feels good knowing that no one thinks I'm stupid or anything", said Hayden smiling.

"You _**are **_stupid", said Flynn, earning an angry glare from Hayden. "I can call my gang buddies right now and they'll kick your ass", he threatened.

"Oh please, you're just that slithering plant, a wannabe. He thinks he's in the mafia, and you think that you're in a gang", said Flynn.

Swift and Hayden both gave him angry glares before smirking at each other.

"What do you say we give this elephant a taste of our groups", said Swift devilishly. Hayden nodded and looked back at Flynn, "That's a great idea."

They both began moving towards Flynn as he rolled his eyes. They pounced on him, and starting beating the crap out of him.

"Wow, third time he's getting hurt. I love this show", said Liksur watching Flynn get beaten.

"We all love this show Liksur", said Connor smiling.

"Yeah, we do. Now on to our next contestant(s)", said Chandler. "Please welcome, Marionette and Dhaunt!"

The ghost couple came from behind the curtains holding hands. Marion sat in the chair, while Dhaunt continued floating.

"Hello happy couple", said Chandler.

"Hello", said Marion smiling.

"Hey", said Dhaunt.

"How are you guys?" asked Monica as the two answered. "We're fine."

"Okay, we're gonna ask you some questions if you don't mind", said Monica.

"We don't mind", said Dhaunt.

"Okay, here's you guys' first question", said Chandler. "How did you feel about this season?"

"Well, for me it sucked, because Mew and Victini have gotten crazier", said Dhaunt.

"And it wasn't that bad for me, because I didn't have that much pain", said Marion.

"LUCKY YOU!" yelled Flynn angrily as he climbed back on the bleachers.

"Next question, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"Well, my friends were Ded, Skore, Piff, Kojo, Laxish, Frosty, Spiro, M.P.S., and you", said Dhaunt.

"Mine were most of the girls and Dhaunt", sad Marion.

"As for enemies…Flynn, Vile, Hope, Nero, and Aldon", said Dhaunt.

"I didn't really have any enemies", said Marion, "except maybe Hope and Vile."

"Okay, Dhaunt, you were labeled **The Friendly Ghost** during the series, and Marion, you were labeled **The Puppet Ghoul**, during this season. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, they're both things that describe us well, but there wasn't much specification for Marion's", said Dhaunt.

"Well, the author is an idiot", said Egridos.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ELIMINATED!"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"I'M THE AUTHOR! I CAN DO IT IF I WAN'T!"

"But-"

"Okay, ignoring that argument, let's move on to the next contestant", said Monica. "He's an ice cream cone…well that's pretty much it. It's…Frosty!"

Frosty came from behind the curtains with a confused look on his face as he floated into the chair. Chandler noticed his perplexed look. "What's wrong Frosty?"

"I have no idea how I got eliminated", said Frosty.

"Oh that's easy", said Monica. "It was Mason!"

"What?" asked Frosty confused.

"Yeah, he hypnotized you throughout the day and made you fail the challenges", said Chandler.

"Wait, so he…caused my elimination?" asked Frosty slightly peeved.

"Yeah", said Monica.

Frosty growled at his predicament before Chandler said something that changed his point of view. "Wow, you're just like Static."

Frosty looked at him confused before Chandler explained. "Yep, Vile got you both out first season, and Mason got you both out this season."

Frosty stared blankly before both of his faces' expressions turned angry.

"Okay Frosty, don't get too mad, you might melt yourself", said Monica.

Frosty calmed down slightly. "Okay Frosty, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Chandler.

"Fine", said Frosty indifferent.

"Okay, what did you think of this season?" asked Chandler.

"It sucked', said Frosty. "Next question."

"Who were your friends and enemies this season?"asked Monica.

"My friends were Ded, Skore, Piff, Kojo, Liksur, Laxish, M.P.S., Spiro, Titan, Rapid, and Krack _was_ my friend…until the terrible incident", said Frosty shuddering.

Krack groaned, "Sorry about that. Can we just not talk about it anymore?"

"We can…until Kojo gets voted off", said Chandler.

Krack fainted and fell off of the bleachers again.

"Okay, now back to the question, who were your enemies?" asked Monica.

"Vile, Flynn, Hope, Nero, Aldon, and 'Krissy'", said Frosty shuddering upon saying the last name.

"Okay, final question. You were labeled…**The Living Lactose Treat**, throughout the entire TP Series. How do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"Hmmm, it's simple and straight to the point. I like it", said Frosty smiling.

"Okay Frosty, you're done; now if you want, you can plan Vile and Mason's murders with Static and Fez.

"Yay! Murder", said Frosty as he floated up to where Fez and Static was…while also staying away from Krack.

"Okay, it's time for the final contestant of the night", said Monica.

The audience groaned in disappointment.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be back", said Monica. "Now, here's our final contestant…Phill!"

Phill came from behind the curtains with the same look Frosty had.

"Hey Phill", said Chandler as the purple mouse jumped into the chair.

"Hey", said Phill depressed.

"Wow, that's exactly how Static acted when he was eliminated", said Liksur.

"Yeah", said Clay, with his signature creepy smile.

"Well Phill, we know you're depressed about your elimination, but we're gonna ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Can you guys tell me how I was eliminated first?" asked Phill.

"Oh sure, Mason hypnotized you for the whole day and made you lose all of the challenges. Therefore, you were automatically eliminated", explained Chandler.

"Mason! I knew there was something wrong with that guy", said Phill, anger evident in his voice.

"Well, we're just gonna ask you the questions and you can join Static's murder plan group", said Monica, pointing to the trio.

"Hmmm…murder group, that sounds promising. Hey, will Flynn be in the murder plan?' asked Phill to Static.

"Yep", he replied.

"I'm right here idiots!" yelled Flynn.

"Okay, question one. How was this season in your opinion?"

"It was crazy, and scary", said Phill.

"How so?" asked Monica.

"It was scary because everyday our lives were in danger and it was crazy **because **our lives were in danger everyday", explained Phill.

"Okay then, next question, who were your friends and enemies this season?" asked Monica.

"My friends were Volante, Smash, Piff, Skore, Ded, Laxish, Kojo, Spiro, and Vina", said Phill. "And my enemies were Mason, Vile, Flynn, Nero, and Aldon. Hope never really talked or did anything to me."

"Okay, final question, you were labeled **The Mighty Mouse** throughout the TP Series. How do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"It's alright", said Phill.

"Okay, you may now join the murder group", said Monica as Phill went to the bleachers next to the group.

"Okay, it's time for to see who voted for who", said Chandler as he turned on the TV. "Egridos, Phill, Fez, and Reta were automatically eliminated, so they got no votes."

"Dhaunt, you quit, so you also received no votes", said Chandler as Dhaunt nods.

"Hayden, more than half of your team voted for you", said Chandler. Hayden groans.

"Marion, Draco told Farra to tell the team to vote you off so, you got votes from Flame, Marie, Vile, Hope, Nero, Aldon, Farra, Anthony, Cramad, Freezeo, and Leon", said Chandler as Marion hugs Dhaunt for comfort.

"And Frosty…the people who eliminated you were Skore, Ded, Volante, Vina, Draco, and almost half of your team."

"My friends voted for me?" asked Frosty sadly.

"Yeah, but remember Frosty, it was Mason's fault", said Annie.

"Yeah…I'm gonna kill him so hard", said Frosty darkly.

"Well, that's the end of this aftermath. We'll see you all next time on Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum! See ya later."

**And thus another aftermath is over! I feel disappointed about this chapter for an odd reason though, but who cares! I hope you enjoyed this aftermath and I'll see you next time with another thrilling episode of Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	21. Episode 18: Codename: PKMN

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the guys had to deal with the struggle of a girl's favorite genre…the fairytale movie. Striker was kidnapped by Farra and taken on a 'romantic' evening. After that, the challenge started with all of the guys who were dating and some that were chosen for the remaining girls. The guys had to find slippers, carry their dates across a bridge, battle Groudon, and finally race to the top of a castle. Most of the guys did well, others not so much. Mason hypnotized Phill for the entire day, leaving him unable to do any challenges. Thus, the little mouse was sent packing. Will Mason claim more victims? Will Kai say something? Will this chapter be good? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

"Okay, so far I've gotten rid of Liksur, Static, Flynn, Piff, Frosty, and Phill", said Mason. "It's time to add Titan's name to the list."

Kevin, still under his control, hovered towards him. "May I give you another suggestion?"

"Hmmm…okay, who else do you think should go?" asked Mason smirking cruelly.

"I suggest that you now reveal the Evil Alliance to the Charizards", said Kevin in his monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mason perturbed. "That would make me vulnerable and people might vote me out!"

"Okay, I have one other suggestion. Take them down in a pattern-like order. Keep their eliminations separate in order to keep suspicion off of yourself."

"That might work. But today, Titan's my main target and I intend to get him out", said Mason virulently.

**000**

"CAN I AT LEAST GET A CRUMB OF FOOD?!" asked Laxish begging. His body was no longer like a normal Munchlax. His fur was messy and wet from his bathroom issues, his body got slightly skinnier, and he was now a pale color.

"NO!" yelled Vile as Laxish began to tear up. "I'm gonna die here."

"Okay, we really need to get rid of Freezeo and Anthony. They're really pissing me off", said Aldon.

"What do you mean?" asked Nero.

"When I asked Anthony what time it is, he told me that I can put down my throat", said Aldon.

"So…he was talking about thyme?" asked Hope.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay, what about Freezeo?" asked Vile.

"He's the opposite of Egridos. He actually breaks the fourth wall, while Egridos notices and shouts out when someone does it", explained Aldon.

"Well, that's a good reason, but I was thinking more on the lines of Cramad. She hasn't been doing anything, plus no one would miss her, except Titan", said Vile.

"Wow, being in love has really softened you up Vile", chuckled Draco before getting hit by Fury Cutter. "I take it back", he groans weakly.

"Okay, remind me to never get her angry…EVER!" said Aldon uncomfortably.

**000**

"Okay, we really need to get rid of those losers", said Carman, referring to the Evil Alliance.

"I know, they've caused too much damage, last season _and_ this season", added Dew.

"It's not gonna be easy", said Morgan.

"I know, that's why we have to do this quick before we lose some important members on our team", said Carman.

"Okay, so Dew, you really need to tell the team, no matter what", said Solis.

"Ugh, fine. But if I get targeted, I'm coming after you", said Dew threateningly.

Solis rolled her eyes as Carman did nothing but smirk.

**000**

**Carman: Ha, those idiots are really going to tell the team about the Evil Alliance, and when they do…those 4 idiots will be gone.**

**000**

**Farra: Okay, my last plan didn't go so well, so now I have an even better plan…a cage!**

**000**

Farra snuck inside the Slakings' boy cabin once again, and when by Striker's bed. She removed the sheets and saw something shocking. Striker had chains wrapped around his bed and his body, keeping him protected.

"_They're really trying to keep him away from me, but it won't work_", thought Farra to herself. She placed a hoof on Striker and used Teleport to put them outside his trailer. Once they were outside, Striker woke up.

"What the-FARRA!" yelled Striker in fear as he tried to hop back into his trailer, but because of his cocoon body he was too slow and Farra caught him. "Put me down! You're crazy!"

Striker's orders fell on deaf ears as he found himself being put in a cage.

"Now, you'll be mine forever!" said Farra crazily. "Now, so nobody will find you, I'll put you somewhere no one would ever dare to go again."

"W-where?" asked Striker.

"The horror movie set of course!"

"NOOO!" screamed Striker as Farra teleported them to the set.

As they entered, Striker saw something shocking. Laxish was sitting there panting slightly and breathing slowly. "Oh look, it's one of your friends…a he's tied up too", said Farra giggling.

Farra put him down beside Laxish and smiled. Striker saw his friend's predicament and asked frantically, "Are you going to get him some help?"

"No way, people will think I did it and vote me off, and I need this money to plan our wedding!" answered Farra in a creepy manner as she teleported out of the set.

"Wedding?!" yelled Striker frightened, before turning his attention back to Laxish. "Laxish! Wake up man!"

Laxish heard something in the set and thought it was help. "Who's there? Can you help me?"

"Too late for that buddy", he heard.

Laxish turned to his right and saw Striker beside him in a cage. He smiled happily before asking, "How did you get here?"

"Farra is trying to make me hers", said Striker. "She's talking about marriage and all sorts of crap. But what are you doing in here? We've been looking for you for days!"

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom because of the lemonade, and I practically rushed out of the trailer. I had to go so bad, I forgot where it was. I wandered around this freakin' lot and got a glimpse of the Evil Alliance, and make the stupid decision of saying something", said Laxish as Striker listened intently. "Then, when I saw the bathroom, I ran, but Nero changed into a Machamp and grabbed me before I could make it to the bathroom, and they've had me tied up in here ever since."

"Oh, so that's why it smells like pee in here", said Striker looking around.

Laxish groaned as Striker spoke up once again, "I have an idea."

Laxish smiled, "What is it? Does it involve getting out of here?"

"Yes, now get over here", said Striker as Laxish started crawling towards the cage. After he made it, he felt nip and was instantly freed.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Laxish amazed.

"I know Bug Bite", said Striker.

"I thought Metapod only knew Harden", said Laxish.

"I'm full of surprises", said Striker.

"Yeah, you haven't evolved yet, that's a surprise", said Laxish.

"Yeah, I can't evolve again, it's a medical condition. Now can you get me out of here?!" asked Striker.

Laxish chuckled and used Mega Punch on the cage, breaking it apart.

"Okay, now let's go back to bed", said Striker as he and Laxish went back to their team's trailer, but as soon as they opened the door-

"CASTMATES! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"F*** my life", said Laxish.

**000**

"Hello contestants, we have some good news for you", said Mew. Victini scowled at him, "Good for them, not for us."

"What's the news?" asked Laxish as everyone looked at him.

"Where did you come from?" asked Mew. "You've been missing for days."

Laxish was about to tell them, but Vile gave him a 'tell them and I'll kill you' look. "Um…I got out of here and explored the outside of this torture house", he lied.

"Well, okay, but back to the news, there will be two eliminations per episode from now on! Or until we get to the merge", said Mew.

"What?! That's not fair!" yelled Flame.

"Not from the same team. After every challenge, both losing teams will be going to elimination, whether you get second place or not", explained Victini still angry.

"Why does the winning team not have to go to elimination?" asked Sabrina angrily.

"Because it won't be right to make the winners vote someone off, it's just not natural, and plus the producers are really getting pissed that this series is going to take too long", said Mew. "That and the fact that this show doesn't have as many views as the last show."

"Duh", said Vile.

"So those are the new rules, but look on the bright side, the quicker this series ends, the sooner you guys will be free of us, and you'll be able to get back to your lives…if you survive."

Everyone smiled at that statement.

"Now, for today's genre, it's the spy movie!" announced Mew.

"Yes! Explosions and guns!" yelled Ray happily.

"That's right Ray, and the first challenge is to find a package that is heavily guarded", explained Victini.

"Guarded by what, exactly?" asked Lila.

"You'll have to find out if you find the package", said Mew.

"That's easy, all we need to do is find a place that's heavily guarded", said Skore.

"Yeah, they'd think so", whispered Victini to Mew.

**000**

The Slakings were wandering around the lot.

"So Laxish, you just decided to leave without telling us?" asked M.P.S.

Laxish sighed, which Striker noticed and feeling sympathetic for him, told the guys what really happened.

"Wait, so Nero, Vile, Aldon, and Hope kept you tied up in the horror studio this whole time?" asked Spiro, who was on top of M.P.S.

"Yep", said Laxish.

"Well, if we make it to the merge, let's get rid of them as soon as possible", said Skore.

"Yeah", said Rapid.

Mason grinned in amusement.

**000**

**Mason: Because I wasn't there that often, that idiot doesn't remember me, and I can continue with my plan. And now that there are gonna be two eliminations per episode, I'll win this game faster.**

**000**

"Where should we look to find that package?" asked Darren.

"Well, this lot is huge, so it'll probably take all day to find it", said Summer.

"Not if we use Spike", said Sonan. "He and I can fly around and find a heavily guarded area, and that's where we go."

"That's a good idea Sonan", said Luna.

"Yeah, that's a good plan, and I'll get to see more of the lot", said Spike, agreeing.

"Okay, just be careful", said Shine.

"I will mom, now let's go!" said Spike as Sonan hopped on his back and they both flew off.

**000**

"Okay, we really need to win this so we don't have to vote anyone out", said Anthony.

"Shut up!" yelled Nero. "You'll jinx us."

"So what are we supposed to do? They could've hidden it anywhere", said Marie.

"Just use Flame and have him fly around until he finds something", said Cramad.

"That's a good idea", said Leon.

"That's the same thing the Lucarios do!" said Solis.

"And they always win so please, we don't need common sense right now", said Freezeo.

"I hate to agree, but I agree with the snowflake", said Aldon. "Flame, get going."

Flame sighed and flew off to find an armed area.

**000**

"Crikey, this is going to take forever mate", groaned Titan as he traveled behind the team.

Mason smirked and went towards him, and when he was close enough, he used Hypnosis, making Titan another victim.

"Electroweb", Mason said darkly.

Titan did as he was told and used Electroweb…on his team. The web shocked many of the team members, except for the electric types and ground types.

"What the hell Titan?!" yelled Draco

Mason released Titan from his control for a while, allowing Titan to regain his focus and see his friends glaring angry at him. "What happened?"

"You just shocked us with an Electroweb!" yelled Rapid.

"I did? But I don't remember doing that", said Titan innocently.

"Whatever, let's just go-", said Skore before bumping into a Cleffa. "Oh, hi little fella, what're you doing here?"

The Cleffa used Metronome, which turned into Flamethrower and blasted Skore back towards his team, unconscious and burnt.

"Uh…is that thing supposed to be the guardian or something?" asked Ivory.

"Oh please, that can't be the guardian…it's a Cleffa!" laughed Ebony. The Cleffa, hearing this, used metronome once again, which turned into Mud Bomb, which knocked out Ebony in one hit!

"Oh boy, this could be a problem", said Laxish looking at the Cleffa, and noticing a shack behind it. "Guys, the package is in that shack. If we all rush to it, the Cleffa can't take us all down at once."

"You're right, so let's go!" yelled Rapid as he ran towards the shack while everyone else watched. Soon enough, a few punches were heard and Rapid came back towards the team, "I hate my life." He soon went into unconsciousness.

Everyone looked at Laxish, who looked back, "Hey, I didn't finish, don't blame me."

**000**

Spike and Sonan returned back to their team with a smile on their faces.

"Did you find the armed area?" asked Sally.

"Yep, and it's not even guarded", said Spike as Sonan spoke up, "Yeah, it only had a Cleffa there."

"Wow, I thought they said that it was heavily guarded", chuckled Klavier.

"Yeah, well let's go", said Lila.

The Lucarios traveled to where Sonan and Spike said they found the area, and they saw a Cleffa there.

"Alright, let's go", said Klavier as he flew towards the shack behind the Cleffa.

The Cleffa used Metronome, which turned into an Ice beam, knocking him out in one hit.

"Whoa", said Darren. "That's one tough Cleffa."

"Oh please, Kai, can you take care of that?" asked Clash.

Kai stepped forward, only to be blast by a Hydro Cannon, which almost knocked him out.

"Oh crap, that thing's strong", said Jesse.

"Uh…Sonan, use a game junkie strategy or something", said Ray.

"Um…I haven't played any dodging games, but I'll try", said Sonan. He started dodging the attacks and soon made it to the Cleffa. The Cleffa looked at him angrily while Sonan smiled, but just as he was about to run to the shack, the Cleffa kissed him! Everyone was shocked, including Sonan. Sonan broke the kiss blushing and started stuttering, "Uhh…I…uh…I got to get the package now", he said nervously.

"Sure sweet lips", replied the Cleffa winking at him, causing him to blush redder and run to get the package. A few minutes later he came back, still blushing, and with the package. "Can we go now? I feel…uncomfortable."

Lila and Jesse both laughed as the whole team started running to where Mew and Victini were.

**000**

Flame had already returned, and the Charizards were already fighting the Cleffa guarding their package.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing?" asked Anthony.

"Well, it may be last minute but…" said Freezeo as he used Ice Beam, freezing the Cleffa solid.

"Wow, it took you _**that**_ long to think of _**that**_?" asked Leon.

"Shut up, at least it worked", said Freezeo as he went to the shack and came back out with the package. "Now let's go."

**000**

**Vile: Freezeo is out of here. We are going to lose this, but if we win because of him, the next time we lose, he's out of here.**

**000**

"Well this is stupid, we're getting beaten by a baby Pokemon", said Draco, who was struggling to get up.

Titan was the only one not beaten by it, and it was because he never made an attempt!

"Titan, use your Electroweb or something!" said Rapid, but Titan didn't move. That's because Mason hypnotized him again and told him to not move a muscle.

Ded, getting fed up with this challenge, used his last ounce of strength to charge towards the Cleffa, knock it out, and smash the shack into pieces, grabbing the package while doing so.

"Come on guys, get up, we need to get back to Mew and Victini", said Ded as the members of his team, got up and started running to where everyone else was going.

**000**

"The Lucarios win!" announced Mew as the last team made it.

The Lucarios cheered as the Slakings and Charizards glared at them furiously.

"Now, onto the next challenge, disarming a bomb!" announced Victini as the contestants looked at them crazily.

**000**

**Laxish: My first day back in the challenges, and I'm already gonna die!**

**000**

**Skore: F*** my life**

**000**

"How are we supposed to disarm a bomb?!" asked Sola.

"Using wire cutters, duh", said Mew.

"What wire cutters?" asked Hope.

"Look in your teams' packages", said Victini as each team opened their package and pulled out a pair of wire cutters.

"How convenient", said Kojo sarcastically.

"Yeah", said Mew smiling.

"Ugh…where are the bombs anyway?" asked Summer

"The bombs are in those three buildings over there", said Victini pointing to three abandoned buildings.

"Why are they in there?" asked Aura.

"If you cut the wrong wire, the bomb will explode and so will the building", said Mew, causing everyone to stare blankly at them.

**000**

**Kojo: So, they put them in the buildings so that when hey explode, we can die.**

**000**

**Morgan: What is wrong with these hosts!**

**000**

"Now, get inside and disarm the bombs because you only have", started Mew looking at a timer, "10 minutes."

Everyone looked at each other and ran into their buildings.

**000**

"Great, we're probably gonna die here", said Klavier.

"Probably so, but we still need to disarm this bomb", said Darren. "But how?"

"Well, we can always do this", said Sonan as he kicked the top off of the cylindrical bomb. The inside contained a jumbled bunch of wires with the distinct colors of red, blue, green, and orange.

"What the heck is with all of these wires?" asked Shade.

"I guess one of those wires disarms the bomb", said Ray. "The question is…which one?"

**000**

"Okay, how are we supposed to disarm this bomb?" asked Morgan as the bomb continued beeping.

"YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!" yelled Mew from outside.

"Thanks for the extra pressure!" yelled Hope sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

"Grrr…this bomb is such a piece of crap", said Vile as she kicked it, making the top pop off and exposing the wires.

"Those wires must be what we need to cut", said Marie.

"Yeah, but which one do we cut?' asked Aldon.

"Just cut all of them, it won't matter", said Leon as he grabbed the wire cutters from Freezeo.

Leon began clipping all of the wires starting with the red one, which successfully disarmed the bomb on the first try. Leon clipped the blue one next, not knowing that the bomb was off, and it triggered the bomb to explode.

When the smoke cleared, everyone from the Charizards team was knocked out.

"The Charizards are out", said Mew. "And everyone else has 2 minutes."

**000**

"Okay", said Skore kicking off the top of the bomb. "We need to figure out which wire to cut."

"_Now's my chanc_e", said Mason as he hypnotized Titan once again.

Titan stepped towards the bomb, and used his claw to cut the blue wire, causing an instant explosion.

"The Slakings are out as well!"

**000**

"Okay, we need to figure out which wire to cut", said Summer.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be blown up right now", said Sparky.

"Well all we have to do is cut the red wire because well…it's always the red wire in the movies", said Sonan.

"Well, if you say so", said Jesse as he cut the red wire. The bomb didn't go off

"The Lucarios win!" announced Mew. "But, just for fun."

Mew pressed a button, blowing up the building with the Lucarios still inside. Soon enough all of the contestants exited their buildings angry.

"Did you have to press that button?" asked Aura angrily.

"Yes, now it is time for elimination!" said Victini.

"Wait, um…isn't there one more challenge we could do?" asked Skore slightly begging.

"No, now get to the ceremony!" said Mew smiling.

**000**

**Mason: Ahhh, it's time for my plan to work again. Bye bye Titan.**

**000**

**Kojo: Sorry Titan**

**000**

**Draco: Titan**

**000**

**Rapid: Titan**

**000**

**Vile: Hopefully my plan will work, I convinced some of those idiots to vote for Freezeo, so let's hope it works.**

**000**

**Carman: Vile thinks she's so smart, Freezeo isn't leaving yet. All I had to do is use my feminine wiles to get the team to vote for Hope. It'll be great to see Vile flip out.**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, since we don't want to do anything separate, both of your teams will have your eliminations at the same time. The same rule applies, if we don't call your name, you're eliminated; Ded, Skore, Flame, Marie, Solis, Carman, Sabrina, Dew, Morgan, Farra, Striker, M.P.S., Spiro, Rapid, Ivory, Ebony, Leon, Mason, Vina, Draco, Volante, Kojo, Laxish, Kevin, Cramad, Vile, Nero, Aldon, and Freezeo, you are all safe. Hope, Titan it is time for you both to go", said Mew.

"What?" they both said.

"What?" said Vile and Nero angrily.

"Time to go", said Mew.

"Grrr…I don't even know what happened", said Titan before seeing Mason's devious smile.

"You little-!" yelled Titan before getting pushed into the Lame-O-Sine, along with Hope.

"Alright losers, get to bed, you have a long, horrible day tomorrow", said Victini.

**000 **

**Mason: That was great, I got out two for the price of one! Now, it's the alliance's turn. One down, four to go.**

**000**

**One good elimination, and one bad elimination. Poor Titan, another innocent victim…at least he knows it was Mason unlike the other ones. Hooray! Laxish is saved! Will Vile and Carman kill each other? Will Kai say a word? Will the producers stop making stupid rules? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	22. Episode 19: The Same 'Ol Song 'N Dance

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to do the challenges of a spy movie. Farra kidnapped Striker and took him into the horror movie set, only to find Laxish, who was missing for the past few days. Mew and Victini had the contestants first get a package from a shack, but it was guarded by a Cleffa…and an intense one at that. Sonan did the challenge for his team, and got his first kiss from a killer Cleffa. The Slakings were getting their butts kicked by the baby Pokemon, but Ded flipped out and got their package as well. The Charizards easily got their package thanks to Freezeo and the second challenge began. The contestants next had to disarm a bomb using wire cutters, which made many of them fail miserably. Leon cut the first wire and deactivated it, but kept going and cut the blue one causing them to lose. Mason targeted Titan to get him out of the competition, and hypnotized him into cutting the blue wire, instantly eliminating the team. In the end, the Lucarios won again, and thanks to the producers' new rule, both losing teams were sent to elimination. The Evil Alliance tried to get out Freezeo, but their plan backfired when Carman told her team to vote out Hope instead. After the elimination, it was her and Titan who were sent packing. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be kidnapped? Find out right here on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Okay Kevin, I know the Evil Alliance is my next target, but since they're on the Charizards, I need you to figure out who would be a good target on my team now", said Mason smiling deviously.

"_Buffering…._Next target is Rapid, because he is getting too smart for his own good."

"Oh, I was thinking more about Vina", said Mason.

"I'm sorry, do you want to die because of her boyfriend?" asked Kevin sarcastically.

"Oh, I see your point", said Mason sighing.

"So…Rapid is the best choice", said Kevin.

"Ok, I get it", said Mason getting slightly annoyed.

**000**

"AAHHHH!"

"Calm down Nero, it's not so bad", said Aldon attempting to calm him down.

"Calm down?" asked Nero angrily. "You expect me to calm down after my girlfriend's been eliminated for no f***ing reason!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Nero, it's all too suspicious", said Vile.

"I'm gonna kill whoever got her eliminated", said Nero angrily.

"Well okay, you might want to look at Carman's alliance then", said Aldon.

"What?" asked Nero and Vile confused.

"Yeah, remember, the people on our team are idiots. They couldn't have thought the plan through", explained Aldon.

"Yeah, and remember, when Aldon saw their alliance, they said that they were going to take our alliance down one by one", said Draco.

"I'm gonna kill them all!" yelled Nero as he transformed into an Aggron.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that", said Draco, before getting punched by Nero.

**000**

"I would just like to congratulate us on getting one of the members of the Evil Alliance out", said Carman smiling.

"Yeah, it was really easy", said Sabrina.

"Yeah, we should do that for every elimination we have", said Solis.

"Yeah", said Dew wrapping is paws around her waist and kissing her neck, making her slightly moan.

**000**

**Carman: I hate it when he does that! It makes me feel vulnerable and like I'm being dominated….and it felt really good. RAAHH! Snap out of it!**

**000**

"So who is the next Evil Alliance member we're gonna get out?" asked Morgan.

"I-I don't k-know, any of them would do", said Carman as Dew continued kissing her neck.

"Yeah, ok then", said Solis getting really upset.

**000**

**Solis: Why can't Jesse be all over me like Dew is all over Carman?! I'm nice, sweet, and cute…hmmm maybe if I evolve he'll dump that leopard and come to me.**

**000**

Striker was beginning to wake up, and noticed that he was still in his trailer for once. "Phew, I'm finally free from Farra's craziness."

Just then, the trailer started disappearing from view, revealing a hotel room in Celadon City underneath the mirage.

"Oh Arceus, I spoke too soon", said Striker scared. "How could this get any worse?"

Just then, Farra entered the hotel room wearing lingerie and began strutting towards Striker as some seductive music began playing from nowhere.

"Oh no, me and my big mouth", said Striker getting afraid.

"Hello Striker", said Farra as she seductively licked her lips.

"Umm…uh…"

"Speechless huh? I guess I'll have to get a good response from you", she said as she walked towards him.

Striker tried to get away, but he found himself duct taped to the bed. "What the hell Farra?"

Farra didn't answer and continued coming towards him. Once she reached him, she got on top of him and licked him.

"AAAHHHHH!"

**000**

The other Slakings woke up again, and found that Skore was gone again.

"What the hell is wrong with Farra?" asked Spiro.

"I don't know, but Striker will show up again like last time", said Ded.

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Rapid.

"Then we try to find him", said Laxish.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"I wonder what torture we have to endure today", said Ebony.

**000**

"Hello contestants, today's genre is…the musical movie!"

"You can just say musical you know", said Summer.

"Shut up. Now in the musical movie, they have two main things: singing and dancing, and those are the challenges you have to do today", said Mew.

"Wow, that's easy", said Ebony.

"Some might think that, some might not. But the first challenge is to have each team have a 3 people from each team sing a song", said Victini.

"Easy", said Jesse.

"That they pull from a box", said Mew holding a box.

Everyone stared in shock.

"And the team with the most points wins."

**000**

Striker was struggling to escape from Farra, who had just fallen asleep from their forced 'session'. Striker gained enough momentum and eventually slipped out of the duct tape prison. He tried to run to the door and saw that it was locked.

"Did she really prepare for this?!" yelled Striker slightly screaming, making Farra toss in her sleep.

Striker looked at the window and sighed, "Why is it always the window?"

Striker ran to the window and jumped out, screaming all the way down, and landing on a pillow truck. Farra heard the glass shattering and looked out the now shattered window and saw Striker escaping.

"I love a man who plays hard to get", said Farra as she teleported out of the hotel room.

"I'm free at last!" yelled Striker joyously, before Farra teleported next to him. "F********!

**000**

"Okay, now who sings the best here?" asked Klavier.

"Well, in my opinion, it's Cano, Shade, and Lila", said Vixen.

"Yeah, I remember 'because last season Lila and Cano got the highest scores in the singing challenge and Shade did good in the singing challenge during the gang genre", said Sally.

"You said it", said Ray.

**000**

"Okay, who wants to sing?" asked Kojo.

"I'll go", said Ivory.

"It can't be that bad", said Laxish raising his hand.

"Anyone else?" asked Kojo.

Mason smirked at Rapid, before using hypnosis once again.

"I'll go", said Rapid, under Mason's control.

"Um…okay, we have our singers, so let's try our best", said Kojo.

"We're gonna lose anyway", said Draco depressed.

"And now we're jinxed", said Volante.

**000**

"Okay, who is going to sing?" asked Morgan.

"I say Solis, Carman, and Nero", said Dew.

"Why?" asked Vile, angry that Nero was chosen.

"Because, Solis and Carman are sexy and probably sing well, and Nero had his girlfriend voted off, so he'll probably sing a sad or hardcore death metal song", explained Dew.

"Good enough for me", said Marie.

**000**

Everyone went into the musical set and sat down in the seats as the singers went behind the stage after choosing their songs from the box.

**000**

**Solis: Interesting**

**000**

**Carman: Hmm…I like this**

**000**

**Nero: Of course**

**000**

**Cano: Why is it this song?**

**000**

**Lila: I love this song**

**000**

**Shade: Hmmm**

**000**

**Ivory: This is the worst song ever!**

**000**

**Laxish: Heh**

**000**

"Okay Charizards, you can go first", said Victini. "Solis, you're up."

Solis came out and began singing a song. **(Note: I OWN NOTHING!)**

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night  
ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trois

_Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh_

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in he dark  
Then had a ménage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night_

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night

_Do it all again_

"Nice, you get 9.5 out of 10", said Mew.

"Thanks", said Solis winking at Jesse, who looked at away.

"Now, it's Carman's turn", said Victini.

Carman came out and began singing.

_Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?_

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come o, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Oh shit, my glass is empty  
That sucks

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, aw f***

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass for me

"You get a 12 out of 10", said Mew

"Great", said Carman smiling.

"Nero, you're up", said Victini.

"I'm not doing it", said Nero sitting next to his team.

"Okay, that brings your overall score to 22.5", said Mew.

"Okay, Slakings you're next", said Victini.

**000**

Striker was now being dragged into Goldenrod City after taking the train.

"Where are we going now?" asked Striker scared and annoyed at the same time.

"We're going to the Voltorb Flip Game Corner so we can win some money and go on our honeymoon", said Farra in an obsessive manner.

"Honeymoon?! NOOOOO!" yelled Striker as he was dragged into the shop.

**000**

"Okay Laxish is first", said Mew.

Laxish bounced up onto the stage and began to sing.

_What I like about cheese,_

_Is that you can put it on veggies,_

_And it tastes,_

_Mmm mmm so good_

_I like to talk about food,_

_'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,_

_Every treat from yellow to blue,__red to green,_

_So lets all sing!__Tell me all about your favorite foods,_

_Mine is pizza!_

_And I like hamburgers, too_

_I`ll eat ice-cream cake,__till my tummy aches_

_But then here's what I`ll do,_

_Here is what I`ll do,_

_Share some of mine with you._

_(Yummy, yummy,)_

_(Oooh, in my tummy)_

_(Oooh, yummy yummy.)_

_All of my favorite foods_

_(Yummy, yummy)_

_(Oooh, in my tummy)_

_(Oooh, yummy yummy.)__Well, I like noodles in a bowl,_

_Chicken nuggets make me lose control,_

_'Cause they taste_

_Mmm mmm so good…_and I forget the rest", finished Laxish.

"Thanks alright, we were hoping you would get that song, you get an 8 out of 10", said Mew laughing.

"Uh…okay", said Laxish.

"Now, Ivory you're next", said Mew.

"No way", said Ivory, sitting by Ebony.

"Why?" asked Victini.

"I had "Friday" by Rebecca Black", said Ivory, making everyone cringe.

"Ooh, alright it's fine then", said Mew.

"Rapid, you're the last ones for the Slaking, come on out", said Victini.

Rapid, still under Mason's control came from behind the curtains, and instead of singing, he said five words that made everybody's jaws drop.

"Mew and Victini are gay."

Mew and Victini glared at the weasel as everyone laughed.

"0 out of 10!"

**000**

"Okay, Strikey-Wikey, we have enough money for a wedding, vacation, and honeymoon", said Farra toting a bag full of coins on her back.

"I hate my life", said Striker, who was being dragged by Farra's tail.

**000**

"Okay, it's time for the Lucarios to sing", said Mew. "Lila, you're up."

Lila came from behind the curtains and began to sing.

_To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet that's my stuff, yes  
If I bought it please don't touch

And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
But could you walk and talk at the same time?  
And it's my mine name that is on that tag  
So remove your bags let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So go ahead and get gone  
And call up that chick and see if she's home  
Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know

_What did you think I was putting you out for?_

Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby you dropped them keys  
Hurry up before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard telling me  
How I am such a fool, talking about  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinking, baby

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact he'll be here in a minute

You could pack all your things, we're finished  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed, now lay in it  
(You must not know 'bout me)  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

"Nice, as expected, 9 out of 10", said Mew. "Next, Shade."

Shade sighed and began to sing his song.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.  
You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.  
You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of my bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone_

_Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning,  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my shirt,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
that little piece of shit with you._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

"Awesome", said Mew. "11 out of 10."

"That's not fair, they have all of the good singers on their team", said Sabrina.

"And who's fault is that?" asked Mew. "Now, Cano you're up."

"Oh no, we're gonna lose", said Cramad.

Cano came from behind the stage and started singing his song.

_Going nowhere fast  
We've reached the climax  
Were together, now we're undone  
Won't commit so we choose to  
Run away, do we separate  
Don't wanna give in  
So we both gave up  
Can't take it back  
It's too late we've reached the climax, climax  
I've fallen somehow, feet off the ground  
Love is the cloud, that keeps raining down  
Where are you now? When I need you around  
I'm on my knees but it seems we're_

_Going nowhere fast  
We've reached the climax  
Were together, now we're undone  
Won't commit so we choose to  
Run away, do we separate  
Don't wanna give in  
So we both gave up  
Can't take it back  
It's too late we've reached the climax, climax_

_I gave my best, it wasn't enough  
You get upset, we argue too much  
We made a mess of what used to be love  
So why do I care, I care at all, at all, at all, at all_

_Going nowhere fast  
We've reached the climax  
Were together, now we're undone  
Won't commit so we choose to  
Run away, do we separate  
Don't wanna give in  
So we both gave up  
Can't take it back  
It's too late we've reached the climax, climax_

_You say, it's better if we _

_Love each other separately  
I just need you one more time  
I can't get what we had out my mind  
Where are you now when I need you around  
I'm on my knees but it seems we're going_

_Going nowhere fast  
We've reached the climax  
Were together, now we're undone  
Won't commit so we choose to  
Run away, do we separate  
Don't wanna give in  
So we both gave up  
Can't take it back  
It's too late we've reached the climax, climax._

"Okay, the Lucarios win, hands down", said Victini.

The other teams groaned as the Lucarios cheered.

"Now, it's time for the next challenge", said Mew.

"Yep, a dance off!" said Victini.

"This is going to be easy", said Mason to himself.

"Now, to the game station!"

Everyone looked at each other. "Game station?"

**000**

"Let me out of here!" yelled Striker, who was locked in a cage.

"No way Striker, you might try to escape again", said Farra looking into his eyes. "I can't let that happen."

"HELP!"

**000**

"Okay, this challenge will determine which two teams will go to elimination", said Mew as he turned on Just Dance 4 on a Wii.

"There will be one round with a person from each team dancing", said Victini. "The person with the highest score wins it for their team."

"Now choose your dancer!"

**000**

"Sonan, it's your time to shine!"

"Okay", said Sonan.

**000**

"Nero, you're going", said Carman.

"What?" asked Nero angrily.

**000**

"I'll go", said Rapid once again, under Mason's control

"This'll be easy", said Mason under his breath.

**000**

**Mason: After Rapid loses this challenge, he's gone! **

**000**

"Okay, Nero vs. Sonan vs. Rapid, and the song you will be dancing to is Gangnam Style!" said Mew.

"That's my favorite!" said Sonan smiling.

"Okay, now begin!"

Sonan was the only one actually doing the dancing, while Nero was barely trying, and Rapid didn't move a muscle. Sonan continued getting Perfect after Perfect after Perfect, while Nero kept getting X's and Good. After 10 minutes, the scores came up:

SONAN: 13,467

NERO: 6,974

RAPID: 0

"The Lucarios win again!"

"NNOOOOO!" yelled Skore.

"YEESSSSS!"

**000**

**Mason: The time has come, bye Rapid.**

**000**

**Volante: Rapid**

**000**

**Ded: Sorry buddy**

**000**

**Skore: Rapid, you didn't do anything even after you volunteered**

**000**

**Ebony: Rapid**

**000**

**Vile: Okay, elimination time, this time Freezeo is sure to go**

**000**

**Aldon: Freezeo, please!**

**000**

**Solis: Our alliance is voting for Nero because he didn't do any of the challenges, and he's part of the Evil Alliance.**

**000**

**Carman: Nero, is gone!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Okay, you all know the drill", said Mew as he began calling out names. "Skore, Ded, Laxish, Spiro, M.P.S., Ebony, Ivory, Kojo, Vina, Volante, Draco, Kevin, Mason, Solis, Sabrina, Carman, Vile, Aldon, Marie, Anthony, Morgan, Dew, Cramad, Leon, Flame, and Freezeo."

"WHAT?!" yelled Vile, Aldon, and Nero.

"Nero, Rapid, Striker, and Farra, you are the bottom four", said Mew. "Wait, where are Striker and Farra?"

Just then, Farra and Striker teleported to the ceremony, with Striker still locked in the cage, but he was unconscious.

"Um…why is Striker in a cage?" asked Volante.

"Why does a shell turn into a dragon?" asked Farra in retaliation.

"WHATEVER! Farra and Striker, you are both safe, Nero and Rapid, you're out of here!"

"WHAT?!"

"No one cares, now go!"

Nero left angrily, but as he entered the Lame-O-Sine, he saw Hope inside and immediately pounced on her.

Rapid soon snapped out of his trance. "What happened?"

"You got voted out!" said Mew.

"What? How?!"

"Just go!" said Mew.

Rapid went inside the Lame-O-Sine, where Nero and Hope were both doing it…hard.

"Oh boy", said Rapid depressed.

**000**

**Another chapter is done. I feel that it was boring though. Oh well, Rapid and Nero are both gone and Striker is once again kidnapped by Farra. Will Total Pokemon Action get more popular? Will The Slakings stop losing? Will Carman keep leading Dew on? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	23. Episode 20: Deceit and Treasury

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to do two challenges dealing with the musical genre. The contestants first had to choose 3 singers to sing a song they chose out of a box. The Charizards did well, and the Slakings did terribly, but the Lucarios, having Lila, Shade, and Cano sing, easily won. They next challenge included Just Dance 4, in which the contestants had to choose a person to dance to Gangnam Style. Mason hypnotized Rapid, his next target, and fail him fail both challenges. In the end, Sonan won it for his team, and the Slakings and Charizards were sent to elimination…again! Because of his non-participation in the challenges Nero and Rapid were both sent packing, courtesy of Mason and Carman. Who will win today? Will the Slakings' losing streak end? Will the Lucarios actually lose something? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Alright Kevin, who's next?" asked Mason.

"Well it can be Ivory, Kojo, Vina, Volante, or Draco", said Kevin.

"Why not the other guys?" asked Mason confused.

"Well, Ded, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Spiro, and Striker have been friends since last season, so their minds are really advanced, and you won't be able to control them that easily, plus Ded and M.P.S. can kill us", explained Kevin.

"What about Ebony?"

"When we get to the merge, he and Cano will destroy each other, so it really doesn't matter", said Kevin

"Right, so the next person I'm targeting is Draco, he is the only one I can get rid of, and also hurt Vile's little alliance", said Mason smiling cruelly.

"Aren't you part of that alliance?" asked Kevin

"Sort of, but not really", said Mason. "I only got in so I can see their plans and sabotage them."

"Okay, but before you target Draco, remember he's a dark-type, and Hypnosis is a psychic-type move", said Kevin.

"Whatever, it won't matter", said Mason as he walked away.

**000**

"How do we keep losing our alliance members?!" yelled Vile.

"I don't know…oh wait, yes I do. IT'S CARMAN'S ALLIANCE!" shouted Aldon.

"Okay, Carman is starting to get on my nerves", said Vile angrily.

"Yeah, her and her alliance keep getting us voted off", said Aldon before his eyes went wide. "One-by-one."

"Oh crap, since Draco and Mason aren't on this team, they're okay", said Vile thinking. "And since she hates me and I hate her, she'll probably save me for last."

"Oh great, I'm next", said Aldon deadpan.

"Yep, so if you guys lose, it'll just be Vile, Mason, and I", said Draco.

"I hate this game", said Aldon.

**000**

**Aldon: Well, I'm next to go on Carman's list, I hate my life**

**000**

"Okay, we still have 2 more losers to get rid of", said Solis.

"Aldon and Vile", said Dew.

"And because I love seeing Vile squirm, Aldon is next", said Carman.

"Right. I still can't believe we're actually doing well", said Sabrina.

"What did you expect? Vile's alliance was weak and each member has flaws: Hope is a slut, Nero is just a horny douchebag, Flynn is just downright cruel, Aldon is crafty, and Vile's a bitch", said Carman.

"True", agreed Morgan.

**000**

Striker was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. Farra's antics had gotten crazier and crazier and he was hoping for just some peace for once, but even when she wasn't there, he had to sleep with one eye open, just to make sure she didn't try anything crazy. His resolve was soon weakened and fell into a deep sleep.

Striker woke up a few minutes later chained to a log, as he was pulled towards a saw blade.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Striker as Farra teleported beside him, tied to the same log.

"Don't worry Striker, once we're dead, we can finally be together forever!" said Farra giggly crazily.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! NO I DON'T WANNA DIE!" yelled Striker as woke up sweating inside his trailer.

"That nightmare was just crazy", said Striker panting.

"What nightmare?" asked a voice. Striker looked to the side and saw Farra in his bed, under his sheets.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Slakings woke up, as Striker fell off of his bunk in the trailer.

"Farra right?" asked Spiro.

Striker whimpered and nodded his head.

"FARRA GET OUT!" yelled Ded.

"NEVER!"

"Ugh, she's gotten resilient", said Kojo.

"Do you even know what that means?" asked Farra.

"Get out!" yelled all of the guys.

"No", she said calmly.

Ded got up, picked Farra up, and carried her to her trailer. He knocked on the trailer door, and Marie opened the door.

"Ugh, what?" she asked, not happy to see a Slaking at her door.

"Can you please stop this crazy girl from breaking into our trailer, she been terrorizing Striker for the past few days?" asked Ded calmly.

"I'm not crazy! I'm in love!" yelled Farra still, in Ded's paws.

"Yeah sure, she's been annoying us too, all she does is talk about Striker", said Marie as Ded handed her the Girafarig.

"Thanks, now we can get some sle-"

"CONTESTANTS, ITS CHALLENGE TIME!"

"F***!" yelled Ded angrily.

**000**

As all of the contestants came to the lot, they were met with Mew and Victini, who were dressed as pirates.

"Are you guys on the way to a Gay Pride Parade or something?" asked Leon as everyone snickered.

"No Leon, we're dressed like this so we can f*** your mom", said Victini as Leon folded his arms and mumbled.

"Now, back to reality, today's genre is…the pirate movie."

"Awesome!" cheered Ray.

"Yeah, if you don't count the stealing, kidnapping, sliding on rope, and sword fights", said Skore.

"Thanks Skore, you just named all of the challenges you have to do today", said Mew.

"What?" everybody's jaws dropped.

"Yep", said Victini.

"Oi vey", said Anthony.

**000**

The hosts led the contestants to the pirate movie set, which contained 3 humongous ships.

"Whoa", said Vina.

"Yeah, I know", said Mew smiling dementedly.

"Now, the first challenge, as Skore said, will be stealing", said Victini as he teleported all of the contestants to the top of the three ships.

"Okay, hidden in each of your ships is a chest full of doubloons", said Mew.

Everyone gasped and started to get excited until Spike sighed and asked, "Are they even real?"

"Nope!" said Mew with a smile on his face, making everyone groan.

"Now, the challenge is finding the treasure chest in your opponents' ship. The Lucarios will go to the Charizards' ship, the Charizards will go to the Slakings', and the Slakings will go to the Lucarios'", said Victini. "Each team must have a group of people to protect the ship, while the rest of the team searches the others. The first team to find the gold and bring it back to their ship wins an advantage in the next challenge."

"NOW GO!" Mew shouted as the teams started planning.

**000**

"Okay guys, who should go and who should stay?" asked Jesse.

"Well, I have an idea", said Ray.

"You do?" asked Lila raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we can let the strong people stay here and guard our ship, while the rest of us, mostly the girls go find the chest."

"Okay, um…could you be more specific?" asked Klavier.

"Well the strong ones like you, Jet, Kai, Summer, Jesse, and Clash could stay here and guard the ship, and the rest of us can go search the other ship", said Ray.

"What exactly are _we_ going to do?" asked Aura, referring to the females.

Ray smiled wide as he had a simple answer for that, "The Charizards are probably going to have most of the guys stay there because they don't have that many, you guys can distract them with your feminine wiles while we search the ship."

"Wow, that's actually a good plan Ray", said Sola, shocked at her brother's sudden knowledge.

"Thanks", said Ray. "Does anyone have any waffles?"

"Uh…no", said Spike.

"Aww…"

**000**

"Okay, I think we should have all of the guys stay here", said Marie.

"Why?" asked Freezeo.

"You guys can easily defend the ship", said Solis.

"Ugh…ok", said Flame.

"Good", said Sabrina

**000**

"Alright, I think the people that could stay are Ded, Volante, M.P.S., and Kojo", said Draco.

"Why us?" asked M.P.S.

"You guys are the strongest people on our team", said Draco.

"What if they get defeated?" asked Vina.

"Then the Charizards win the _first_ challenge", said Draco.

"I get your point", said Ivory.

"Good", said Draco.

Mason glared at him.

**000**

**Mason: That idiot is trying to make us win the challenge! I guess I have to change that. **

**000**

Everyone ran to the ships, and started to fight and/or search.

**000**

The Lucarios that were going to search immediately ran downstairs into the treasure chamber, while most of the girls, some of the guys, and Sonan stayed up on the top.

"Why are we the ones that have to deal the ones guarding the ship?" asked Sally.

"It was Ray's idea", said Shade.

"Well, what do we do now? Seduction didn't work", said Luna as her and the others up top were cornered.

Sonan looked around and saw that there was some sort of gun on the Crow's Nest of the ship. Sonan ran off and started jumping from the mast to mast until he made it to the Crow's Nest. He looked at the gun and saw that it was a Sleep Pellet Shooter.

"Awesome", said Sonan smiling.

**000**

The girls from the Charizards ran to the Slakings' ship, and found that only the guys were there, and the strong ones at that.

"Oh crap", said Cramad.

"Oh please, remember, they're all guys", said Carman.

"So what?" asked Marie.

"Attract" said Carman as hearts flew towards all four guys.

They immediately fell in love with her and moved out of the way for the girls.

"Well that was easy", said Morgan as they headed down into the Captain's Quarters.

"And there's the chest", said Marie, as she saw a chest that was sitting on the desk.

"That was way too easy", said Vile.

"You bet, now let's get back to the ship before they snap out of it", said Sabrina as the girls headed back to their ship.

**000**

The Slakings that left all charged towards the ship and found that no one was guarding it.

"Um…wh-where are they?" asked Skore, slightly suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, just go-", started Draco before he was frozen solid.

"Where did that come from?" asked Striker looking around frightened.

"I don't know, but-", started Vina before she was frozen as well.

"No, no, no, I'm getting out of here", said Ebony, before he was frozen as well.

"I', out of here!" yelled Spiro as he and the other guys headed for the plank that connected the ships. As soon as they made it, they saw a huge wall of ice blocking their way.

"Uh-oh", said Skore.

"I don't want to be frozen", said Laxish.

"Don't worry, it'll be just fine", said Striker before Mason was frozen as well. "Oh come on!"

Up on the masts sat Kai, Clash, Summer, Jesse, and Klavier watching in amusement as Jet continued firing Ice Beam at the intruders.

"Aw, it feels good having someone who knows ice-type moves here", said Summer.

"N-not to m-me", said Klavier who was shivering.

"Well, I think it's time for a finale, right Kai?" asked Clash.

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Jet, it's time", said Clash as Jet smiled. Jet froze the entire front ship, freezing the remaining Slakings in the process.

"Well, it's time to melt the wall of ice so the rest of the team can come", said Summer as she and Kai leapt down.

**000**

Sonan grabbed the gun and started firing towards the Charizards still on the ship, immediately causing them to fall asleep. When he got done shooting Freezeo, he jumped down from the Crow's Nest and landed on Lila's back.

"Nice work Sonan", said Lila. "Now let's go see what's taking the guys so long."

"Actually, I think I'll go back in the Crow's Nest, just to keep a lookout", said Sonan.

"Then why did you jump all the way down here?" asked Shine.

"I thought it would be fun", said Sonan, rubbing the back of his head as he jumped back up and into the Crow's Nest.

"Okay, we'll get you as soon as we see what these guys are doing", said Lila as she and the others ran downstairs where Ray and Darren were still looking.

"You guys still haven't found it?" asked Cano shocked.

"No, we found it, but ray thought that it would be cool to find some _**real**_ treasure", said Darren looking at Ray angrily.

"You're telling me that we almost got attacked because Ray wanted to find some real treasure?" asked Aura angrily.

Darren sighed and looked at Ray, who was still looking.

"Ray, I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Aura as she started coming towards Ray with murder on her mind.

"Um…need I remind you that his girlfriend is a Typhlosion, a fire-type, and you're a Glaceon, an ice-type?" asked Shine sarcastically.

Aura stopped and growled.

"Let's just get out of here", said Sally, picking up the chest.

"Right", agreed Demenio.

As the Lucarios came back upstairs, they saw that no one was there yet…until the Charizards ran onto their ship.

"Yes, we won!" said Carman.

"Yes, you did", said Mew, opening the chest, revealing a bunch of dirty clothes. "You got the wrong chest, so you didn't win."

"Oh crap, check the chest', said Spike as Sally opened the chest and sighed in relief.

"It has the doubloons", said sally.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Sparky as he and the others started to run towards their ship.

"Oh no, Solis quick use Teleport!" rushed Morgan as Solis teleported them back into the ship's quarters, where another chest was mysteriously placed.

"Hurry, grab it before-"

"THE LUCARIOS WIN!"

"Damn it!" yelled Marie.

"Now, let's go to the next challenge", said Mew.

**000**

The Slakings that were frozen got thawed out thanks to Cano, Kai, and Summer, but were now shivering like mad.

"Okay, the next challenge is kidnapping", said Mew. "But, it's not what you think."

"We'll choose one guy from each team and hypnotize them so they will come to someone based on what they like. Then one female from their team and another team has to say or do things that'll make them come to her. The team that has the easiest way to get the person to them in three rounds win."

"The guy from each team that are going are Ray for the Lucarios, Laxish for the Slakings, and Dew for the Charizards", said Mew.

"Now, allow me", said Victini as he teleported everyone back to their ship, with each guy standing on the planks between the ships, hypnotized.

"Okay, now the first round is Carman vs. Vixen, now get Laxish to come to you", said Mew.

"Um…hey Laxish, you want me?" asked Carman seductively.

Laxish ignored her.

"Um…Laxish…food?" asked Vixen as Laxish came running towards the Lucarios' ship.

"Well the Lucarios win that round", said Mew with a laugh.

"Now, next round Solis vs. Vina, try to get Dew to come to you", said Mew.

"What the- how am I supposed to do that he's Carman's man?" asked Solis.

"Hmmm…interesting", said Vina before speaking out again. "Hey Dew, I'll give you a picture of Carman in a sexy pose."

Upon hearing that, Dew rushed over to the Slakings' ship.

"The Charizards lose! Now for the final round Ivory vs. Aura", said Mew. "Get Ray to come to you."

"Hey Ray, you want to come play with me?" asked Ivory seductively. Ray didn't move.

"So ray, do you want to talk about our feelings?" asked Aura seductively as Ray moved slightly towards Ivory.

"Guys don't like talking about feelings!" shouted Summer.

"Crap, well Ray do you want to eat some of my 'cake'?" asked Aura as he started moving towards her again.

"_Right, Ray's silly_!" thought Ivory to herself.

"Oh Ray, I have some peaches for you", said Ivory as ray turned around and started walking towards her.

"Uh-oh, um…noodles", shouted Aura as Ray turned around and sped up towards her.

"Bananas!" yelled Ivory as Ray turned around and was almost running.

"Think, think, think, I know…WAFFLES!" yelled Aura as Ray turned around and ran to his team.

"The Lucarios win again!"

The other teams glared at them as the Lucarios didn't cheer.

"Now, it's time for the next challenge…an obstacle course!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YESSSS!"

**000**

"Alright, this is the obstacle course", said Mew as showed the course, making everybody's jaws drop.

"The obstacle course consists of climbing a cargo net and sliding down a piece of wood. Next, you must sit on a teeter totter as a cannon ball lands on the other side, launching you to the Crow's Nest. In the Crow's Nest, you will find a BB gun, and you have to hit 3 targets in order to move on. Finally, you have to get inside of a cannon and be shot to the finish line.

"We have to be shot out of a cannon to win?" asked Skore afraid.

"Yes, it's the pirate's way!" said Victini.

"I hate this game sooo much", said Vina.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun to watch you guys fail miserably", said Mew. "And we choose who's doing the obstacle course, and just like in the superhero genre, it will be a race, and the team who wins the most rounds gets an advantage in the last challenge."

"And the people going from each team are Ebony, Draco, and Striker for the Slakings, Cano, Jet, and Demenio for the Lucarios, and Anthony, Farra, and Freezeo for the Charizards", said Victini. "Now the first race is Ebony vs. Cano vs. Anthony."

The three guys went to the starting line, with Ebony growling at Cano, and Cano glaring back.

"GO!"

All three guys took off running, with Anthony way behind. The two canines started climbing up the net, with Ebony getting tangled in the net. Cano laughed at his situation and kept going, as Ebony freed himself, and Anthony approached the net.

"Anthony, go faster!" yelled Vina.

"That's what she said", he replied. "Plus, don't you know slow and steady wins the race?"

Vina rolled her eyes.

Cano was in the lead so far and sat on his teeter totter as Ebony tackled him off of it. Ebony ran back to his teeter totter just as his cannonball shot off, launching him into the Crow's Nest. Cano got back up and got back on his teeter totter, just as his cannonball landed on the other side, launching him in the Crow's Nest, beside Ebony.

"Hello loser", said Ebony as he tried pushing him out of the Crow's Nest, but Cano, being taller and stronger, ended up pushing him off of the Crow's Nest, and began firing bull's-eyes on three out of the nine targets, meaning he could continue on.

Anthony was just sliding down the log as he saw Ebony on his teeter totter. He quickly ran to him and grabbed his tail, launching them both back into the Crow's Nest. While they were up there, Anthony grabbed the gun and shot two of the targets before Ebony finally noticed him.

"Get off of me!" Ebony yelled as he tried to shake the turtle Pokemon off of his tail. Anthony quickly shot the last target and launched himself off of Ebony's tail, as Ebony started shooting targets, and got an evil idea. He pointed the gun to where Cano and Anthony were both running and started shooting at them.

"What the hell?!" yelled Cano as he started running faster, and being the nice guy he is, he gave Anthony a ride on his back.

They both soon arrived at the cannons and Ebony jumped down and started to catch up. Cano got into his cannon and was quickly shot out of it, with Anthony being shot right after him. Ebony quickly climbed into his cannon and was shot of it. Anthony and Cano both ran to the finish line with Cano and Anthony getting a tie.

"The Lucarios **and **Charizards both win the first round", said Mew as both of the teams cheered.

As Ebony showed up, he was met by glares from everyone on his team….minus Draco, who was blind.

"The next round is Striker vs. Jet vs. Farra", said Mew as the three racers ran to the starting line. "GO!"

Jet took off running while Farra looked at Striker hungrily.

"WHY AM I AGAINST HER?!" asked Striker frightened.

"Don't worry Striker, this'll be fun", said Farra jumping on top of him.

Jet, ignoring that disturbing scene, just kept running through the obstacles like they were nothing. Climbing quickly over the net, he slid down the log, and sat on the teeter totter, waiting for the cannonball.

Striker was trying to get to the race, but Farra kept pulling him back towards her, kissing him all over.

Soon enough, the cannonball landed on the other side on the teeter totter and he was launched into the Crow's Nest. Jet started shooting the targets and immediately jumped down and headed for the cannons.

"Let me go you crazy girl!" yelled Striker as he got free from her grasp, he started hopping towards the net, with Farra right behind him. "AHHHHHH!"

Jet made it to the cannon and was fired strait across the finish line, heading for a wall. At the last minute, he turned around and used his feet to cushion the blow.

"The Lucarios win this round!" yelled Mew.

"Okay, the last round is Draco vs. Demenio vs. Freezeo", said Mew as the three of them went to the starting line.

"_This'll be way too easy_", said Mason as he attempted hypnosis on Draco. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Weak mind", said Mason under his breath.

"GO!"

Demenio and Freezeo started running and floating towards the cargo net. Demenio began his climb, and, being a Houndoom, his claws made it difficult for him to make it up. Freezeo however, easily floated over the net, and immediately went to the Crow's Nest.

Draco, was just standing there unmoving, and was grinning, which some of his teammates noticed.

**000**

**Ded: He's trying to get us to lose!**

**000**

**Vina: That bastard!**

**000**

**Mason: *laughs cruelly***

**000**

Demenio had just got over the net and was now sliding down the log, just as Freezeo floated his way to the finish line, completely ignoring the cannons. Demenio tried to speed up, but Freezeo had just crossed the finish line.

"The Charizards win this round, meaning two things! Firstly, the Slakings suck! Secondly, the Lucarios and the Charizards both get an advantage in the final challenge", said Victini.

The Slakings growled at Draco, who was still under Mason's control.

"Time for the last challenge…a sword fight!"

**000**

Mew and Victini took the contestants back to the three ships.

"Okay, the object of this challenge is to stay on the platform", said Victini. "While your opponents fight you with a sword."

"But, because we don't want any lawsuits, you'll have to use scalchops", said Mew holding a pile of scalchops.

Dew smiled as he knew that he could easily win this challenge.

"There will be three rounds, and whoever lasts the longest wins", said Mew.

"The people going will be Kai for the Lucarios, Vina for the Slakings, and Dew for the Charizards", said Mew, as Dew smiled.

"Okay, and true to our promises, everyone open your mouths…even you Vina", said Mew as all three of them opened their mouths. "Now close your eyes."

All three of them closed their eyes as Mew put a rare candy in each of their mouths. "Now, chew and swallow", said Mew as they did as they were told.

"Soon enough, Vina and Dew started glowing. Vina's body turned green, her wings grew longer and her eyes turned magenta, she evolved into a Flygon. Dew's body got more muscular, he got on all fours and a helmet with a spike appeared on his head, he was a Samurott. Both Carman and Volante were in awe.

**000**

**Carman: Well he sure got more…muscular and…sexy. *growls* Cut that last part!**

**000**

**Volante: Wow…just wow**

**000**

"Open your eyes", said Mew as they did so.

Vina and Dew looked at their new bodies and glared at Mew.

"You made us evolve?! I didn't even want to evolve!" yelled Vina angrily.

"Neither did I!" yelled Dew, who was pissed as well.

"Whatever, it'll make it easier for you to fight, and maybe one of your teams will win for once", said Victini.

"Yeah, so here are your scalchops, and Dew you already have swords in your legs so-BEGIN!"

"WHAT?!" asked Vina before getting knocked down easily.

"Well the Slakings lose already", said Mew laughing.

"That's not fair! You distracted her", said Volante angrily.

"Whatever! You guys can leave", said Mew as the Slakings leave and Volante went to get Vina.

Kai and Dew continued fighting on the planks, with Dew having a huge advantage in both type and experience with scalchops.

Kai swung his scalchops, but Dew ducked and swung his, causing Kai to fall down, but he used his claws to cling to the bottom of the plank.

"Yes, we finally won!" yelled Dew, not knowing that Kai was getting back on top of the plank.

"Dew, behind you!" yelled Solis as Dew turned around and was knocked off of the plank.

"The Lucarios win again! Charizards, you put up a good fight, but you can't beat a bad-ass when it comes to weapons", said Mew. "Now get to the elimination!"

**000**

**Mason: This is just too perfect, I told the team about Draco being in the Evil Alliance and how he was helping them, and they told me that they were going to vote him out! This is the best day of my life. Wow, that sounded really sad.**

**000**

**Striker: Draco is outta here! Mason told us what you did!**

**000**

**Kojo: Draco is gone**

**000**

**Ded: Draco**

**000**

**Laxish: Draco**

**000**

**Aldon: Well, time for me to go**

**000**

**Carman: So long Aldon**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Ok yadda yadda yadda you know the drill", said Mew. "Skore, Laxish, Ded, M.P.S., Spiro, Carman, Solis, Sabrina, Freezeo, Leon, Ivory, Mason, Striker, Farra, Kevin, Vile, Marie, Flame, Anthony, Morgan, Cramad, Volante, and Vina. Wait, where are they?"

**000**

**Volante: *making out with Vina***

**000**

"Whatever, Ebony, Draco, Dew, and Aldon, you all have reasons for being here", said Mew. "Ebony, you tried to hurt Cano and Anthony and cost your team the challenge. Draco, you stood there at the race and let the other team win. Dew, you lost to a fire-type in a **sword** fight. Aldon, I have no clue why you're here, but the next person safe is…Ebony."

"What?" asked Dew.

"I guess attempted murder is more respected than losing a sword fight", said Mew. "But anyway, the last plushie goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dew."

"Yeah, I saw this coming", said Aldon not caring.

Mason smiled widely as the last people on Vile's alliance were voted out. He released Draco from his control. Draco snapped out of it, "What's going on?"

"You and Aldon just got voted out!" said Mew smiling.

"What?! How did I?!"

"No one cares, just leave", said Mew as he pushed him and Aldon into the Lame-O-Sine.

**000**

**Vile: Great, just great! My entire alliance is gone! Hopefully Mason will still accept me and be in my alliance…never mind, then he'll be leaving too. He's the only one I have left.**

**000**

**Mason: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**000**

**Shocking chapter! The Evil Alliance is gone!...except for Vile. Who will Mason get rid of next? Will Vile find out the truth about Mason? Will Kevin ever snap out of it? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	24. Episode 21: Comedy War, Leon's Victory

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the pirate movie genre. Mason had a new plan to get rid of Draco in order to make the Evil Alliance weaker. Carman's alliance decided that Aldon should go and planned his elimination as well. During the challenges, there were some close calls and hard falls. The last challenge decided who would win, the Charizards or the Lucarios. Dew, who Mew forced to evolve with Vina, successfully knocked Kai off of the plank, but Kai clung to the bottom and turned the tables, successfully giving the Lucarios the win…again! At the elimination, Mason and Carman's plans both succeeded when both Draco and Aldon were sent packing, leaving the Evil Alliance in shambles. Will Vile find a way to stay safe? Will Mason stop tricking people? Will the Lucarios lose a f***ing challenge because it's getting annoying? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Vile was sobbing silently to herself in the horror movie set. All of her friends were gone and she was probably gonna be voted out soon. The only person that's left that she actually cares about is Mason, but he hardly came to the meetings and barely spoke to any of them. She needed to find him and ask him what they could do to avoid elimination. As she stood up, Mason came through the door and noticed that she her eyes were red, telling that she was crying. Mason frowned and sat down next to her, but inside he was smiling devilishly.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Mason, faking his sympathy.

"Not so good", said Vile wiping some tears from her eyes. "I have no one left to hang out with. Only you're left."

"Yeah, but you can rely on me if you need to", said Mason winking, causing her to giggle…and she never giggled before.

"I know you are, but it won't help. Carman will just get rid of you too", said Vile, making Mason's eyes widen.

"_Sh*t, I forgot about their alliance. I guess I just have more work to do"_, thought Mason.

Vile noticed that Mason was staring blankly at the wall and asked, "You ok?"

Mason snapped back into reality and looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess we can't be seen with each other as long as Carman's alliance is still here", he said sighing, hoping she would buy it.

"I guess so", said Vile starting to tear up again.

As she started to cry, Mason kissed her deeply, making her wrap her paws around his neck. As he broke the kiss, he saw that Vile was smiling and started to leave.

As he headed out the door, he gave Vile some advice. "Maybe if you act like a real competitor and help your team win, maybe they'll respect you and you can avoid elimination."

When he finally left, his words made Vile shudder, but he was right. If she wanted to make it far, she'd have to be…nice.

**000**

**Mason: It really hurt me seeing her like that….NOT! She is just another pawn I need to get rid of before the merge. She is the next one gone anyway, but I may need her to learn more about Carman's alliance. I should've gone to those meetings.**

**000**

Mason had just exited the horror movie set and headed to his spot where he and Kevin met up.

"So…how did it go?" asked Kevin.

"She was crying and weeping…it was great", said Mason maliciously

"I bet it was, now the next target should be Kojo, he is too strong and could be a threat if he makes it to the merge", said Kevin.

"Good, plus he looks like a male stripper", said Mason shuddering at his own words.

"If I had emotions right now, I would be smacking you for putting that image in my hard drive", said Kevin deadpan.

"You don't have arms", said Mason rolling his eyes.

"I have a tail", said Kevin.

Mason groaned in annoyance.

**000**

Sabrina sighed in happiness, "The Evil Alliance is finally gone!"

"Yep, and it only took 3 challenges", said Solis.

"Yeah, now Vile is all alone", said Morgan. "Now we can get her out easily."

"Not so fast", said Carman, who was sitting on Dew's back. "We aren't getting rid of her just yet."

"Why not?" asked Dew.

"Because, I want to take her down myself", said Carman. "Plus the fact that she'll probably be trying to suck it up and get the team's trust back, and I'd love watching her squirm."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Dew with a smile on his face.

"Then what do we do now?" asked Morgan.

"We start playing the game fair and eliminate who we have to", said Carman.

"Um…okay, but weren't we already doing that?" asked Solis.

"Yes we were, but we were tricking the team into voting for the members of the Evil Alliance", said Carman.

"Oh okay, I see the difference", said Sabrina sarcastically.

**000**

**Sabrina: What's with that girl? She just says the same plan over and over. I'm starting to think that she's a deceiver.**

**000**

Striker woke up and found himself inside of a cage.

"Of course", he muttered under his breath. "FARRA! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Farra teleported back wearing a wedding dress and stared at him hungrily. "Hi Striker."

Striker stared in shock as Farra continued. "You look cute in a tux."

Striker looked down and noticed that a tuxedo was on him. He started panicking. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's our wedding Strikey, it's time for our marriage!" said Farra obsessively.

"WEDDING?!" yelled Striker as he tried to escape the cage.

""That's right, and afterwards, we can have kids!"

"NO! WE CAN'T EVEN BREED!"

"So? I'll make it work", she said creepily.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Striker woke up from his nightmare and found his bed and covers wet. "Did I piss myself?"

"No, I used Water Gun to wake you up man, you were having a nightmare", said Spiro.

"Oh…just making sure…I didn't want to smell like pee today", said Striker panting.

"When did you?" asked Ebony, who was awoken by the conversation.

"That's Anthony's shtick", said Skore.

"Whatever, Farra's not here, so we should just go back to sleep", said Ebony lying back down.

"CASTMATES! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

"What's the torture this time?" asked Volante.

"Today's genre is the comedy movie!" announced Mew.

Everyone smiled as they figure that if it was comedy, there would be no pain.

"Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of pain, humiliation, and laughter at the pain and humiliation", said Victini smiling, making everyone's smiles disappear.

"And Lucarios, because you're on a winning streak, you're gonna be losing four players!" said Mew smiling as the Lucarios gasped.

"Why? That's not fair", said Lila.

"Because, the readers are tired of you winning, and we figured eh, what harm could it do?" explained Victini.

"…"

"Where's Egridos?" asked Darren.

"Oh, we sent him to another island and gave him a five-day elimination free coupon to make him stay put", said Mew.

"Wow, he gets sent to another island to compete again, and after this season, we're done…sucks to be him", said Kojo chuckling.

"Yeah, now back to the Lucarios, Ray and Summer you are now on the Charizards and Sally and Clash, you are both on the Slakings", said Mew as the Lucarios glared at the two hosts.

Ray and Summer went to the Charizards, and Sally and Clash hesitantly went to the Slakings.

Mason got really angry, but calmed himself down.

**000**

**Mason: Great, now I have two more losers to get rid of. This game is gonna keep getting unfair and difficult.**

**000**

Mew took the contestants to a theater that had no roof.

"Okay, now the first challenge is to survive being pranked by a lunatic", said Mew.

"What do you mean lunatic?" asked Skore before falling underground.

"Well, Skore's out", said Mew.

"Who's the lunatic?" asked Marie.

"Some Mr. Mime we found digging in the trash. We paid him $100 to do this", said Mew.

"Wait, so what do we have to do?" asked Anthony before getting hit in the head with a brick, knocking him out.

"Anthony's out!" said Victini.

"What's the object of this challenge?" asked Luna, getting afraid.

"You have to be the last person unpranked to win", said Mew folding his arms.

"And Anthony and Skore are both out, so…RUN!" yelled Victini as the contestants all ran away.

**000**

"Where should we go?" asked Kevin.

"I think we should go somewhere safe, like one of the other sets", said Ivory.

"And I know the perfect one-", started Laxish as a sweet aroma wafted from nowhere. "Do you smell that?"

His team smelled the air.

"I smell it too", said M.P.S. dreamily.

The others were confused.

"I don't smell anything", said Sally.

"Me neither", said Vina.

"It's coming from over there", said Laxish as he and M.P.S. ran towards the smell…only to fall into a hole.

"RUN!" yelled Ebony as the rest of the team ran off.

**000**

"Laxish and M.P.S. are out!" announced Mew

**000**

"We need to get in a safe house!" yelled Aura as her and the team ran into a set.

When they entered, they found out that they weren't in any set, but a comedy set with pranks surrounding them on every corner.

Everyone glared at Aura, who just blushed, "Sorry."

"Well, it looks like we're gonna lose this", said Shine.

"Why do you say that?" asked Spike.

"Well son, because we're surrounded by pranks that could take us out at any time", said Shine slightly irritated.

"Well, if we're surrounded by what we're running from, we could survive if we don't move", said Klavier.

"Well that seems just fine and dandy", said Luna sarcastically.

**000**

"Well, this is just great; we're running from a Mr. Mime who's gonna prank us. This challenge is so lame", commented Freezeo.

"Oh please, this'll be easy", said Leon. "_**I **_know every prank in the book."

"Really?" asked Ray.

"Yes, like for instance Cramad and Morgan are both about to have pies thrown in there face in 3…2…1", counted Leon. A huge splat was heard and when they saw what happened, their eyes all widened. Morgan and Cramad both had pie in their faces.

Dew stifled a laugh at his little sister and soon they all heard, "Morgan and Cramad are out."

Everyone looked at Leon, who was smiling.

"How did you know that that was about to happen?" asked Sabrina.

"I am a fellow prankster, and like I said I know every prank in the book. And because of that, I am able to sense when another prank is going to happen", said Leon closing his eyes. Pretty soon, he opened them quickly, "Duck!"

Everyone reacted fast and ducked…except for Freezeo, as a rock was launched at him, knocking one of his crystals from his ice chain out of his mouth.

"Freezeo is out!" announced Victini.

"Wow, it looks like if we keep doing what Leon says, we'll easily win this", said Flame.

"You bet", said Leon giving a claws up.

**000**

The Slakings were doing horribly. So far, Spiro had fallen into an open hole in the ground that led into the sewer, Ebony and Ivory both tripped over a wire and got blasted with paint, Vina and Volante both passed a sensor and got snow shot at them, Striker got trapped in a box with Farra in it, and Sally and Clash both got shot with foam after stepping a sensor. The only ones left on the team were Kojo, Ded, Kevin, and Mason.

"This is terrible, we're gonna lose again", said Kevin in his monotone voice.

"Hopefully if we remain still, we won't get pranked unless he comes to us", said Ded sitting down. A fart sound came out, and he realized that he was just whoopee cushion pranked. "Well, I'm out."

"Ded is out!"

"I JUST SAID THAT!" yelled Ded.

"Great, Kevin, Mason, and I are the only ones left", said Kojo frowning.

"Yep, well I'll see you if we win or you get out", said Ded as he went back to Mew and Victini.

Mason smiled darkly and used Hypnosis on Kojo, putting him in his control.

"Now Kojo, I want you to sit on that whoopee cushion", said Mason as Kojo did as he was ordered. Kojo went towards a nearby whoopee cushion and sat down, making it go off.

"Kojo is out!"

Mason smiled and soon went away and stepped on a nearby wire, which caused paint to splatter all over him and Kevin, who went along with him.

"Mason and Kevin are out! Which means that the Slakings lose the first challenge!" announced Mew. "Now it's time to see what's going on with the Charizards and the Lucarios, but first…it's time for the factoid of the day."

**000**

**Random Intern: *eats a piece of soap* Soap tastes…soapy.**

**000**

"And that the factoid of the day", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay, I'm getting bored", said Sonan as he sat anxiously sat against the wall.

"Well, we have to stay in here to win", said Lila, attempting to calm her son down.

"What are we supposed to do!" yelled Spike, as he was growing annoyed and anxious to do something.

"You can play with me", said a creepy voice.

"Who said that?" asked Shade, ready to defend his son.

"It's me, Bobo", said the voice as a Mr. Mime came from the shadows. "You've stumbled into my lair, and now we can play…forever!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they ran to the door, but noticed that it was locked.

"No, no, no!" said Sparky as Bobo came closer, this time holding eggs, whoopee cushions, and a taser.

Everyone backed up towards the wall as the mime came closer.

"K-Kai can't you do something?" asked Spike.

Kai shook his head. He was part fighting-type, and going against a psychic-type, he would be easily defeated.

"Wait, Lila, Demenio, Luna, Shade, Sola, you guys are all dark-types, can't you beat him?" asked Sonan.

"I wouldn't call on them", said Bobo smiling widely. "I know fighting-type moves."

"Crap, we can't do anything", said Aura.

"Jesse, use Aura Sphere quick!" yelled Darren.

Jesse summoned his aura and formed an orb, which soon shot the door. The door didn't break.

"What the-"stated Vixen, who was shocked.

"Yep, I made the door indestructible so there is no escape", said Bobo, bringing a box of fireworks and explosives to the group.

"W-what are you gonna do with that?" asked Sola.

"I'm gonna set them off so we can have a party!" said Bobo clapping his hands.

"Good thing he doesn't know any fire attacks", said Luna.

"Yeah, but I do know Mimic, so…" said Bobo as he began charging an Aura Sphere and shot it at Demenio.

Demenio was almost knocked out, and angrily looked at the Mr. Mime. Sola could tell what he was about to do and tried her best to calm him down.

"Babe, don't do it, it's what he wants", said Sola.

Demenio used Flamethrower on him, but he used Protect.

"Thanks sucker", said Bobo as he used Mimic to use Flamethrower on the fireworks, making them explode.

**000**

The Charizards were doing exceedingly well thanks to Leon's senses, but they couldn't help but think that they were going to lose.

Vile was being silent throughout the challenge, hoping that if she wasn't noticed or spoken to, she would be safe. But little did she know…Carman knew what she was up to.

**000**

**Carman: Hmmm…the silent treatment. I like this version of her already. The less she talks, the more I get people eliminated.**

**000**

"Okay, we're probably all about to be pranked, but let's just try to-"started Dew before hearing an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Marie.

**000**

The Lucarios were all covered in soot, and glaring at Aura.

"The Lucarios…lose? That means that the Charizards win the first challenge!" announced Mew.

"Now, it is time for the next challenge", said Victini.

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported all of the contestants back to the center of the lot.

"Okay contestants the second, and also last challenge is…a prank war!" announced Mew

"Great, more pain", scoffed Skore.

"Yep, and the objective is to get everyone on the other team out using these pranks and traps", said Mew pointing to a huge pile of 'toys'.

The pile included whoopee cushions, egg shooters, trip wire, fake vomit, balloon launchers, hot food, and a bazooka.

Leon and Sonan both smiled wide as they saw of the gear and equipment.

**000**

**Sonan: YEAAAHHH!**

**000**

**Leon: That pile is a prankster paradise!**

**000**

"Okay, the rules are that you are able to hide, but your team must stay together. If you get pranked you're out. The last person standing wins for their team", said Mew. "Now before we begin, we're gonna allow you to choose your gear first, so-"

Everyone dived into the pile and grabbed what they wanted. Sonan reached for the bazooka, but Leon used his long tongue to grab it first. After a few more minutes, the contestants all got ready and headed for cover for when the game started.

"Alright, let the pranking begin!" announced Victini.

**000**

"Okay, what's the plan Leon?" asked Summer.

"Well, I suggest that we-", started Leon. He heard a splashing sound, turned around, and saw that Cramad, Morgan, and Anthony were all soaked.

"Damn it! Who threw those water balloons?" asked Leon angrily.

"It was Spike", said Anthony as Leon saw the chick flying back towards the Lucarios team.

"Well, my plan was to get rid of the Lucarios first to stop their winning streak, and it looks like it's gonna happen", said Leon as everyone smiled.

"Just let me do all of the work", said Leon as he but black paint under his eyes and wrapped a bandana around his head.

**000**

"Great job Spike", said Shade.

"Thanks dad", said Spike.

"While they were paying attention to Spike, the Lucarios failed to notice Leon, who had turned invisible. He placed paint mines and whoopee cushions all around their area, which would cause them to lose immediately.

Leon hurried back to his team as the Lucarios started focusing back on the game. As soon as they stepped back, they got blasted with paint and fart sounds filled the air. After the sounds and paint splatter settled, Sonan and Spike were the only two left on their team.

"Uh-oh", said Spike.

**000**

"Okay, so what do you guys think we should do?" asked Skore

"Well, I think we should just aim everything at the Charizards…I mean, the only ones left on the Lucarios are Sonan and Spike, and they were on a winning streak!" said M.P.S.

"Right, so we just throw everything at the Charizards", said Ded as he and his team started throwing balloons, whoopee cushions, and paint mines at the Charizards.

Mason and Kevin were just watching them and soon enough, Mason went back to work. He hypnotized Kojo once again, and this time, he made him grab a paint grenade. Kojo bit off the pin, and Mason and Kevin went towards the team for two reasons: 1. They wanted to make themselves look innocent, and 2. They didn't want to raise suspicion if they weren't covered in paint. Kojo threw it at the team, and it exploded, coating everyone in paint.

"Kojo…THAT WAS SABOTAGE!" yelled Mason.

"First Static, now you? What the heck man?" yelled Laxish.

Kojo didn't answer.

"Ugh"

"The Slakings lose again! You guys suck!

**000**

"Well, the Slakings just got themselves a ticket to elimination", said Sonan.

"Yeah, and we could be going there for the first time in 14 episodes!" said Spike before seeing something shiny on the ground. Thinking that it was a hidden weapon, he picked it up, but he say that it was the stone he got from the island. He soon started glowing. His wings got larger, the triangles appeared on his belly, and he grew a puffy tail. He evolved into a Togekiss.

"Wow, I feel…different", said Spike.

"Ah, our little boy's all grown up", said Shine happily.

"Yeah…now go get 'em guys!" said Shade.

"Let's go buddy", said Spike as Sonan climbed on his back, water balloons in hands.

**000**

"Oh crap, Spike evolved!" yelled Dew as the newly-evolved teen flew towards them at high speed.

"Oh no", said Leon as he grabbed the bazooka. He sprayed the bazooka at them, nearly missing. The water soaked the tip of Spike's wing and splashed on Sonan's foot, counting them as being pranked.

"For the first time 14 episodes, the Lucarios have finally lost!" announced Mew as the Charizards cheered.

"Slakings, Lucarios, I'll see you both at elimination", said Mew.

The Slakings groaned and looked angry and the Lucarios looked angry as well.

**000**

Jesse had asked most of his team to meet with him in the middle of the lot.

"Okay guys, who are we gonna vote for?" asked Jesse.

"I have no idea", said Lila. "We haven't lost in so long, and we have good people on our team."

"I know right, that's what makes it tough", said Sparky.

"Yeah, but we have to make a decision, but first does anyone want to leave already or something?" asked Jesse.

Nobody answered.

"Okay, so that means we have to vote off the weakest link and it's between Aura, Darren, and Klavier", said Jesse.

"Well Klavier has proven himself very useful, and I like having Darren around, he's nice and he's sweet", said Luna.

"Agreed, so that means Aura", said Spike.

"Yes, finally that bitch will leave my man alone", said Shine nuzzling Shade.

"Alright, so it's agreed, Aura is out", said Jesse.

"Right"

But little did they know, Aura heard their plan and decided to do some scheming of her own.

**000**

**Aura: Those silly little idiots. No one is voting me out unless that slut of an Espeon comes with me…and I know just how to do that.**

**000**

**Mason: *growls* The Charizards won, meaning that Vile is still gonna be in the game! This sucks! Well, at least I'm getting rid of Kojo.**

**000**

**Skore: Sorry Kojo, but you screwed up**

**000**

**Ded: Kojo**

**000**

**Sally: I hate being on the Slakings! They're on a losing streak! This team is just like the Toxic Rats! **

***Mew poofs in* No breaking the fourth wall!**

**000**

**Jesse: Aura**

**000**

**Spike: Aura is out. I'm getting tired of her trying to split up my mom and dad.**

**000**

**Demenio: Aura**

**000**

**Cano: Aura**

**000**

**Sonan: Aura**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Okay, Slakings you know the drill, and Lucarios you should remember from episode 6", said Mew. "Alright, now vote!"

Aura quickly used Blizzard to freeze everyone, and quickly made 8 of her teammates vote for her and another 8 vote for Shine. She randomly clicked someone for her last teammate, as she saw that Kai was thawing out quickly. Kai soon melted out, and helped everyone get back to their normal temperatures.

"I don't know what just happened, but Lucarios, you all have voted already", said Mew

"What? We never voted!" yelled Lila.

The team looked at Aura, who was grinning slightly. They soon realized that she froze them and voted for whoever she wanted.

"Okay, the Slakings are finished so let's tally the votes."

"No, Aura cheated!" yelled Shine.

"Too bad, when I call your name, you're safe", said Mew. All of the Lucarios got anxious and scared as Mew began calling out the names. "Skore, Laxish, Spiro, M.P.S., Ebony, Ivory, Volante, Vina, Mason, Ded, Kevin, Clash, Jesse, Lila, Sonan, Cano, vixen, Sparky, Luna, Demenio, Sola, Spike, Darren, Kai, and Jet."

"Sally, Shine, Aura, Klavier, and Kojo, you all are the bottom 5", said Mew. "The next contestants safe are…Sally and Klavier!"

"WHAT?" yelled Shine, Shade, and Spike shocked.

"And here is a first on Total Pokemon Action, we have a tie on the Lucarios."

"What?" asked the Lucarios confused.

"Y-you voted for yourself too?" asked Shine shocked.

"If I can't have Shade, you can't either!" yelled Aura.

Shine was enraged, she was being wrongfully voted off because this bitch wanted her man and she wouldn't let her have him? That really pissed her off. She lunged at Aura, and they were sent rolling down the carpet into the Lame-O-Sine. They were too busy fighting to even try to exit.

"Kojo, you're out too", said Spiro.

"Crap", said Mason as he released Kojo from his control.

"What just happened?" asked Kojo.

"Again?!" yelled Ded.

"You got voted out, no questions, leave!" said mew as he used Psychic to put him in the Lame-O-Sine with the two foxes, who were still fighting.

As the Lame-O-Sine drove off, everyone started leaving…except for Shade and Spike. They just lost the one they loved because of jealousy. Shade was very upset, but soon turned angry and Spike felt the same way. They left the ceremony hall and went to their trailers, hurt and confused.

**000**

**Vile: So far, I'm okay, I haven't been noticed. Hopefully I can keep this up.**

**000**

**Well, the Lucarios just lost their first challenge in 14 episodes, not counting the aftermaths. Shine, Aura, and Kojo left…oh well hopefully Shade and Spike would kill anyone. FATHER AND SON VENGEANCE! Thanks for reading if you did, I hope you enjoyed. Will Mason get rid of Vile? Will Shade and Spike kill something? Will the Lucarios lose again? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	25. Episode 22: 'Ol Time Rock 'N Roll

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the comedy genre of a movie. There were some laughs, some pain, and a lot of explosions! Mason targeted Kojo to get rid of him, as well as hoped that Vile would be eliminated. The Lucarios had to donate four contestants to the losing teams because of their losing streak and the fun soon began. After a fierce number of battles and pranks, Leon came out on top, winning the challenge for their team, and sending the Slakings and Lucarios to elimination. The Lucarios were about to eliminate Aura, but she froze them all and made it a tie between her and Shine, eliminating both of them, as well as Kojo. Who will be eliminated tonight? Will Shade and Spike get over it? Will Mason have his team lose again? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

"Okay Kevin, there are 14 more losers to get of on this team, who would be a good target now?" asked Mason.

"Ivory or Sally, and then after them…anyone will do", replied Kevin.

"Once again, I must ask…why?" asked Mason.

"Ivory isn't doing anything, just commenting on stuff that we do, and Sally because…she's weak", said Kevin.

"Okay, if we're targeting weak people, why not get out Skore, Laxish, Striker, and Spiro?" asked Mason.

"M.P.S. and Ded are both strong, fully-evolved, and those guys' friends", said Kevin.

"What about Clash or Vina?" asked Mason.

"Strong boyfriends that will kick our asses are the problems with them", said Kevin.

"Then why are we targeting Sally?" asked Mason. "Jet is strong and can kick our asses."

"Then that leaves Ivory then", said Kevin. "Good job Mason, you just used common sense to make your first decision without relying on me."

Mason growled at his sarcasm.

**000**

**Mason: Okay, every day since I hypnotized him, he has gotten more and more annoying and somewhat rebellious. I think I way need to hurry up with these eliminations and then get rid of him.**

**000**

"I can't believe we actually beat the Lucarios", said Morgan.

"Me neither", responded Sabrina. "It just goes to show, that when all else fails, use a bazooka."

"Ain't that the truth", said Dew chuckling. "Yeah, it's great that we won, but I think that when we lose we could have a plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Solis confused.

"Why don't we make an elimination list so we can get out the weaklings first and keep the strong ones in?" asked Dew.

"That's a good idea sweetie", said Carman kissing his cheek. "I was thinking the same thing, so I already did one."

"Wow, you did?" asked Solis.

"Yep", said Carman holding a list in her hand.

"Let me see", said Sabrina grabbing the list with her wing. She read the list downwards.

Anthony

Cramad

Freezeo

Farra

Leon

Ray

Summer

Marie

Flame

"Okay, this is pretty good, just one question", said Sabrina. "Where's Vile?"

"I said I wanted to take her down myself, so I'm gonna try to keep her in until the merge", said Carman.

"Okay, so today if we lose…Anthony's leaving?" asked Morgan.

"Pretty much", said Solis.

"Okay."

**000**

Striker was sleeping peacefully in the trailers. All of sudden he felt himself being carried. He opened his eyes and found himself in another cage being carried by Farra.

"Farra, I'm getting tired of this", said Striker as he tired to break the bars, but he was immediately electrocuted.

"Do you like the electric cage Strikey?" asked Farra.

"I hate it", said Striker woozily.

"Oh, well too bad Strikey, because you're gonna in there for a long time", said Farra.

"WHAT?!" yelled Striker as he was brought in the Horror Movie set. "NOOOO!"

**000**

The males of the Slakings all woke up and saw that Striker was gone again.

"Ugh, Farra is really getting on my nerves", said Spiro.

"I know she's getting on Striker's nerves right now", said Skore. "But he'll be back at elimination."

"Yeah, they're always back by that time", said M.P.S.

"Okay, well we should be going to the challenge in 5…4…3…2…1", said Laxish.

"CASTMATES GET TO THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!"

"I wonder what pain they have in store for us today?" groaned Ebony.

**000**

"Hello castmates", said Mew with a devious smile.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Ivory.

"The Slakings no longer exist!" announced Victini, as all of the Slakings stared in shock.

"What do you mean we don't exist anymore?" asked Vina.

"You guys suck so bad, the producers think that it's a good idea to have the Slakings break apart and join either the Charizards and the Lucarios", said Mew. "That's what we mean."

"Wait, so we get to choose whether we're on the Lucarios or the Charizards?" asked Spiro.

"Pretty much", said Mew.

The Slakings all looked at each other and went to the teams they wanted to be on. When the Slakings noticed they were going in the same direction. They started running towards their teams. The Slakings that ran to the Lucarios were Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Spiro, Sally, Clash, and Ded, and the Slakings who went to the Charizards were Mason, Kevin, Vina, Volante, Ebony, and Ivory.

**000**

**Mason: *smirks deviously* This is great, I have more targets to get rid of…including Vile.**

**000**

"Okay, now that that announcement's out of the way, it's time for the challenge", said Mew.

"What are the challenges anyway?" asked Skore.

"Well Skore, today's genre is the rock 'n role movie!" announced Mew.

"Whew, I thought it was something bad. Music can't hurt you", said Ebony.

"You'd think that", said Mew smiling.

"W-what does that mean?" asked Klavier.

"You'll find out", said Victini smiling deviously.

**000**

Striker was in a private fancy restaurant with Farra. She kept him locked in the electric cage as they waited for their waiter. "Why do you keep doing this to me?!" yelled Striker. "I hate fancy restaurants. The food's too small, and they charge too much."

"I'm doing this because I love you Striker…and I'm starving", responded Farra. "Now, order me everything on the menu."

"NO! HATE THESE RESTAURANTS AND I DON'T HAVE MONEY!"

"Don't worry about money, just order me everything!" yelled Farra.

"NO WAY!" yelled Striker turning around.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to convince you", she said seductively as picked up the cage and took it into the bathroom, with a screaming Striker still inside.

**000**

The castmates were all in a set with a huge stage, paint splatter, and graffiti.

"Okay, the first challenge is to play an electric guitar", said Mew.

"That sounds easy", said Freezeo.

"Yeah, well it's not", said Victini. "You have to repeat the pattern you see on the screen, and if you mess up you're out."

"How will you know if we mess up?" asked Leon.

"Well Leon, these are **actual **electric guitars", said Mew smiling. "If you make a mistake, you will get electrocuted."

After the explanation, everyone wasn't that shocked at what would happen, as it was Mew and Victini's usual painful extras.

"Now, Sonan since this is gonna be easy for you, you get invincibility for the day", said Victini.

"Hooray! I'm gonna play all of my games all day", said Sonan as he ran towards the trailers.

"That's not fair, he was gonna help us win!" yelled Skore.

"Yeah, I know, that's why we gave him the day off", said Mew. "He's the main reason the Lucarios have been winning, because the rest of them don't really do much of anything."

"So basically, you did that so we'll lose?" asked Ded.

"Yeah", said Mew. "Now, start strumming."

**000**

The competition was getting underway with the patterns going slowly. Soon enough, the patterns got faster and faster, causing most of the big competitors to immediately mess up and be electrocuted. Dew, M.P.S., Ded, and Volante, all being fully-evolved and possessing big paws/claws, pressed the wrong buttons on the little guitar and were electrocuted first. Skore, Laxish, and Spiro, being the only first-stage Pokemon on the Lucarios, other than Sonan, became tired from the fast patterns, and were electrocuted when they stopped. Vina and Klavier, both being part ground –type, stopped playing and were electrocuted, but it didn't effect them.

"Wow, a lot of you suck", said Mew laughing.

"Shut up", said Clash as she fumbled on the guitar and was electrocuted.

Soon enough, everything went to hell for the competitors. Most of the quadruped competitors pressed the wrong buttons and were electrocuted on the spot. Solis laughed when Lila was electrocuted and messed up, causing her to be electrocuted as well. The few that were left were Ivory, Mason, Kevin, Sally, Jesse, Spike, Darren, Jet, Kai, Sabrina, Carman, Vile, Anthony, Morgan, Freezeo, Leon, Flame, and Summer.

"Okay, it's time to kick this up a notch", said Mew bringing out a water hose.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" asked Summer, still playing the guitar, but frightened by the hose.

"This", said Mew as he sprayed the remaining competitors with the hose.

While most the competitors were being sprayed, the patterns sped up super fast, and almost all of the competitors messed up and, because of the water, the electrocution was more painful. Kevin, who was one of the competitors still going, was short circuited by the water and electricity, and shut down again.

"Oh no", said Mason under his breath.

Pretty soon, the only ones left were Jet, Mason, and Ivory. Jet somehow was great with a guitar and didn't mess up once. Mason was actually doing well and saw that Ivory was also doing well. He smiled and pressed the wrong button and got himself electrocuted on purpose so he could watch the two of them duke it out. Ivory was struggling to keep up with the screen and was doing okay. Mason used hypnosis on her and she stopped, lose her new team the challenge.

"The Charizards lose!"

The Charizards all glared at Ivory…except for Ebony, who looked at the team nervously. Ivory snapped out of it and saw that her team was glaring at her.

"What happened?"

"You lost us the challenge!" yelled Cramad.

"Oh, I don't remember that", said Ivory confused.

"Whatever, it's time for the next challenge", said Mew.

**000**

Striker and Farra were back at their table in the restaurant and were still waiting for their waiter.

"Now Striker, are you gonna do like I said, or am I going to have to convince you again?" asked Farra smiling.

Striker was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "I'll do it, I-I'll do it, I'll d-do it."

The Delibird waiter came up to them after a long time, "What would you like to eat monsieur and madam?"

Striker went to the side of the cage. "Please, give me everything. If you don't she'll torture me", he begged.

The waiter nodded and ran back to the kitchen.

"What did they want?" asked the Smeargle chef.

"One woman problem", the waiter replied.

"Wow, one of everything, I haven't done that in a while", replied the chef.

"I know, that's why you must hurry."

The chef nodded and got cooking.

**000**

"Okay, the next challenge is to survive a paparazzi ambush", said Victini.

"Wait, so we have to run away from the paparazzi? That's it?" asked Cramad.

"Yep, the only thing is, you have to choose a 2 sexy girls from your team to strut their stuff across the red carpet, and try to avoid the paparazzi", said Mew.

"So, the girls just have to either beat the crap out of them, or run?" asked Jesse.

"No, it's not that simple, that's too much of a kiddy-nice thing to do", said Victini. "You have to make sure that the paparazzi don't get a picture of your face…or any other specific part of your body."

"And you can't run", said Mew.

The girls all glared at them. "You're sick!"

"We know", said Mew smiling.

"No, get choosing, so we can get started", said Victini.

**000**

"Okay, the sexiest girls we have on our team are…well all of them", said Jesse. "So, do any of you want to do it?"

"I wouldn't mind being the center of attention", said Lila.

"I wouldn't either", said Vixen.

"Um…I don't think that's a very good idea", said Jesse.

"Me neither", said Cano.

"Why?" asked Vixen.

"Um…well it's paparazzi, and they take pictures…**everywhere** on **every **part of your body", explained Cano. "And I'm not sure if I'd want pictures of your body somewhere a lot of other guys could see you…especially Mew and Victini."

"Yeah, exactly", said Jesse.

"So you guys would be jealous?" asked Lila smiling.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed to say that", said Cano.

Vixen and Lila kissed them and smiled.

"You can trust us", said Lila.

"Well, it's settled then", said Jesse nervously.

**000**

**Jesse: This won't end well**

**000**

**Cano: Crap**

**000**

"Okay, girls do any of you want to go through the paparazzi?" asked Flame.

"No way, they take pictures of **every** part of your body", said Summer.

"C'mon girls, we need to do this or else we'll lose again", said Flame.

"We're gonna lose anyway, we have Slakings on our team", said Anthony folding his arms.

The former Slakings all glared at him.

"I'll go, I might as well try to make us win", said Carman.

"I'll go too, I like being the center of attention", said Ivory.

Dew and Ebony exchanged uneasy glances. "I'm not sure about this Ivory", said Ebony.

"I'm not either Carman", added Carman.

"Oh please, you guys worry too much", said Ivory.

"Yeah, we'll be fine", said Carman.

**000**

**Dew: If anyone sees any other part o her body, I will kill them.**

**000**

**Ebony: This…is gonna be problem.**

**000**

"Okay girls, first you need to get into this limo for the actual effect of paparazzi", said Mew as the girls got inside the limo. The limo driver, a.k.a. Victini, drove them to the entrance of the lot, and opened the door.

Mew and the other competitors were already waiting for them at the building they were supposed to go to, located right across the red carpet.

"OKAY GIRLS, YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT ACROSS THE RED CARPET WHILE SHIELDING YOU FACE, AND VITAL AREAS IN ORDER TO SUCCEED! YOU CANNOT RUN! FTER THIS, VICTINI AND I WILL REVIEW THE PICTURES TO SEE WHO WON!" shouted Mew through Blarey, his megaphone. "VIXEN'S FIRST!"

Vixen gulped and exited the limo, where she was met with camera flashes. Vixen lowered her head and closed her eyes, while also using her tails to cover herself. Soon enough, she made it to the building and was met with open paws by Cano.

"That was more nerve-wrecking than I thought", said Vixen panting.

Cano chuckled as she nuzzled into his chest.

"LILA, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Lila climbed out of the limo and started walking across the red carpet. The cameras from the paparazzi flashed wildly, as Lila lowered her tail, as well as her head to shield them from the cameras. She sped up her walk and soon made it into the building.

"Is it over?" asked Lila.

"Yeah", said Jesse as he hugged her.

"Okay, the Charizards are next", said Mew. "CARMAN, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Carman exited the limo and started strutting across the carpet, one hand over her face, another on her back. She hurried across the carpet, without running and made it into the building.

"That wasn't so bad", said Carman.

"_Okay, Ivory's next, time for another sabotage_", thought Mason, smiling.

"IVORY, YOU'RE THE LAST ONE!"

Ivory came out of the limo covering herself with her tail, and lowering her head, but Mason, even though he wasn't near her, used hypnosis on her. Ivory stood up tall and lifted her tai while seductively strutting across the carpet, taking her time as she made it across. As soon as she entered the building, she snapped out of it.

"That was worse than I thought", said Ivory holding her head.

"_Wow her mind's strong", _thought Mason to himself.

"Alright, it's time to see the pictures", said Mew as Victini collected the pictures from the cameras.

"Okay", said Mew as he looked through the pictures. "Vixen, you were good."

Both Cano and Vixen sighed in relief as Mew continued examining the photos, "Lila, you were close to being 'exposed', but you were also clean."

Jesse and Lila smiled at each other.

"So far, the Lucarios are in the lead, now let's see the Charizards' girls", said Mew as Victini handed him the photos. "Okay, Carman you're clean."

Carman and Dew smiled, but were angry at Mew's next comment. "That's disappointing."

"Now, Ivory, WOW!" said Mew as he looked at the picture wide-eyed.

"What?" asked Ivory confused.

"Um…Ebony, can you come here for a second?" asked Mew. Ebony came over to the legendary cat, and looked at the photo. He looked at the photo wide-eyed and he began blushing furiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Ray.

"L-let's just say w-we lose okay", stuttered Ebony as he began walking away.

"What's wrong Ebony?" asked Ivory, stopping him. "What was on that picture?"

"Babe, it was you", said Ebony.

"So what?" asked Ivory.

"You were exposing yourself to the camera", said Ebony as Ivory looked at him confused. "What does that mean?"

Ebony whispered what he meant in her ears, and Ivory's face flushed, and she began tearing up. She then ran away to the trailer, with Ebony chasing after her as Mason watched in amusement.

**000**

**Mason: This is great! I embarrassed her and she'll be voted out for being a slut. I'm enjoying this game more and more.**

**000**

Farra and Striker had just got done eating at the restaurant when Farra asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to get back to the game so we won't be voted out if our teams lose", said Striker annoyed.

"Well, we can't do that Striker, people will get you out of the cage, so we're gonna go to the movies", said Farra.

"What? NO!" yelled Striker as Farra teleported them out of the restaurant.

"I guess they won't be paying", said the Delibird waiter.

Striker and Farra were now inside a movie theater, with popcorn in Farra's hoofs.

"Why are we in the movies?" asked Striker, before seeing other couples around them making out. "And what are we seeing?"

"Well, we're seeing "College Nights: Erotic Tales", said Farra seductively.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO A PORNO MOVIE?!" yelled Striker. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I was gonna do that anyway", said Farra opening the cage.

"I'M FREE!" yelled Striker in happiness as Farra brought him close to her. "NO, NO, NO!"

**000**

"Okay, the final challenge is to trash a hotel room like all rock 'n roll stars who don't give a sh*t", said Mew.

"So, we just have to wreck a hotel room?" asked Darren.

"Correction, one person from your team must damage a hotel room", said Victini.

"Ugh, we can never work together", groaned Skore.

"That's right, so choose your wreckers and we'll get started", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay, so I think that-"

"I'll do it", said Shade darkly.

"Um…Shade, you alright?" asked Sparky.

"I'm fine, I just think it's about time I took part in one of these challenges", said Shade.

"Oh, um…okay, if you say so", said Lila.

Cano, Sparky, and Demenio all looked at each other nervously.

**000**

**Demenio: Ever since we were little Shade never got angry, but there was one time that something really pissed him off and he almost killed someone. He gets very violent when he's angry and he gets devious and devilish. I'm not sure this is gonna go well.**

**000**

"Okay, this is simple, we can have Volante do it", said Cramad.

"Yeah, that's good, but why not Flame or Dew?" asked Freezeo.

"And why hasn't anybody fixed Kevin?" asked Vina gesturing to the unconscious Porygon2.

"I'll fix him", said Ray as he pulled out Dubious Disc.

"_Crap"_ thought Mason as his brother put the Dubious Disc in Kevin's compartment. Kevin started glowing as everyone looked at Ray in confusion.

"Um…sweetheart, where did you find that?" asked Summer.

"I found it on the ground", said Ray smiling.

When the glowing stopped, a Porygon-Z floated in Kevin's place.

"Um…Kevin, you alright?" asked Morgan.

"YAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" cheered Kevin as he floated out of the hotel.

Everyone looked confused until focusing back on the challenge. "So, Volante's doing it case closed, no questions", said Leon.

**000**

"Alright, your hotel rooms are in these doors, and when the time runs out, you're done", explained Victini. "The person who trashes the room the best wins for their team."

"Begin", said Mew as Volante flew into the hotel room, and Shade slowly walked in.

The time was set to 5 minutes and began ticking away as soon as they each entered their room.

**000**

Volante entered the room, and began shooting Hyper Beams all over the room, creating holes in everything.

He blasted the TV, the bed, the toilets, and even the closets! He kept that going on, as Shade had other things in mind.

**000**

As soon as Shade entered the room, he threw the TV on the ground, shattering it. He cut himself on the chest purposely, and ran into the bathroom, he used his anger, which gave him a lot more power, to pick up the sink and throw in out of the window. Next, he got all of the toilet paper from under the cabinet and flushed them all down the toilet, flooding it. He tore down the bathroom curtains and brought the bedroom sheets into the shower, while also turning the shower on. Next, he used some water and poured it on the TV's ripped out wires, starting a fire. He took the mattress off of the bed and threw it out of the window, like the sink and threw all of the plants against the wall, making stains on the wall. Finally, he did the unthinkable, he peed in the cabinets, adding to the wreckage. He sat on the sharp corner of the now naked bed frame as blood seeped from his paws.

**000**

"Okay, time's up!" said Mew. "Volante, Shade get out here!"

Volante exited out of the room with a smile on his face, but Shade never came out.

"If he's still going, that's cheating!" yelled Vina.

"Guys, get your brother out of there", demanded Clash. The guys went inside the room and were shocked at the carnage. They saw their brother bleeding on the ground, panting, and the entire room was destroyed.

"Shade, why'd you do this?" asked Sparky scared for his brother's welfare.

Shade didn't answer, as he had lost consciousness.

"Crap, we need to get him out of here", said Demenio.

As they exited the room, everyone shocked at Shade's condition.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"He was pissed because of Aura getting Shine out and he destroyed the room, and he ended up hurting himself", said Cano.

"Reminds me of Ray", said Victini sighing.

"Get him to the infirmary", said Mew.

The guys ran to the infirmary, with Shade on Sparky's back.

"What do we do now?" asked Klavier.

"Well, we continue on with the show of course!" said Mew cheerily.

"What? Someone could die, and we're gonna still do this game?" asked Skore.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, now let's look at these rooms", said Mew as he floated into the Charizards' hotel room, which had nothing but holes everywhere. "Lame! Volante, you only did one thing!"

Volante shrugged his shoulders as Mew checked out the Lucarios' room. There was nothing but carnage. There was water flowing in from the bathroom, broken windows, and blood on the ground and walls.

"The Lucarios win! Charizards, I'll see you at elimination", said Mew, "after we go to the infirmary."

**000**

"Let me out of here!" yelled Striker as Farra kissed him all over his body. Pretty soon, Striker got away from her and hopped out of the theater and into the lobby. He saw a Duosion and immediately hopped on its back. "To Total Pokemon Action!"

The Duosion, without thinking, teleported them back to the lot, with Farra teleporting after them.

**000**

Everyone was anxiously waiting for the news about Shade. Mew and Victini came out with nervous smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Sparky nervously. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but he won't be able to compete with his injuries", said Mew.

"So…he's eliminated?" asked Vile, actually worried.

"Yeah, sort of", said Victini.

"So that means we don't have to vote anyone off", said Cramad happily.

"Oh yes you do, the Lucarios won, and you still have to go to elimination", said Mew.

"And the two eliminations per episode rule is still going on, so two of you will be leaving", added Victini.

"Yeah, so get to the ceremony", said Mew.

The Charizards groaned as they headed for the ceremony hall.

**000**

Ebony and Ivory were inside the Charizards' guy trailer after seeing the Slaking trailers destroyed.

"Calm down Ivy, it's alright", said Ebony, trying to calm his girl down.

"I c-can't, I looked like a slut on that picture. I don't even remember doing that", sobbed Ivory.

Ebony wrapped his paws around her, in an attempt to comfort her, which worked. "No matter what, I promise that I'll always love you", said Ebony, kissing her passionately on the lips.

Ivory nuzzled under his chin happily, but they didn't notice Mason spying on them through the window.

**000**

**Mason: Aww! So sweet, but little do they know that that will their last kiss this season…or until Ebony gets eliminated along with them.**

**000**

**Carman: Okay, Anthony is gone for sure now. I got most of the people on the team to vote for him, and I'm pretty sure the rest of the team is voting out Ivory, she lost us the first two challenges.**

**000**

**Flame: Ivory**

**000**

**Marie: Ivory**

**000**

**Solis: Anthony**

**000**

**Sabrina: Anthony**

**000**

**Anthony: Volante**

**000**

**Kevin: I MADE MASHED POTATOES! *holds up a bowl***

**000**

At the Ceremony

Everyone got a doll except for Ivory, Ebony, Volante, and Anthony.

"The next person safe is…Ebony", said Mew as he threw Ebony his plushie.

"Volante, Ivory, Anthony, you are the bottom three", said Mew. "Volante, you did a lame job at the last challenge. Ivory, you lost you're team the first challenge, and exposed yourself in the next. Anthony, I don't know why you're here because you haven't been doing anything for the team, but the last plushie of the night, goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Volante."

Ivory began tearing up as she ran into the Lame-O-Sine, with Anthony angrily following her.

"Wow, no questions on why they were eliminated. I was expecting Anthony to go off, but I guess he was too pissed to say anything", said Mew. "Anyways, Charizards get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow,"

**000**

"Kevin, do you know why I brought you here?" asked Mason.

"Uhh…to find chocolate diamonds?" asked Kevin enthusiastically.

"No, you are in an alliance with me", said Mason.

"Really? Is that a good thing?" asked Kevin.

"Yes?" said Mason confused.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin as he clapped his wings.

"Ugh, Hypnosis", said Mason, regaining control over Kevin.

"YES, MY MASTER!"

"That's better", said Mason sighing.

**000**

**Vile: This is great, I've gone unnoticed for 2 days! And now that Mason's on my team, I'm sure to make it far!**

**000**

**Mason: Next target: Vile**

**000**

**Kevin: PIE!**

**000**

Striker had just gotten back to the lot thanks to that Duosion, and hopped to his trailer, but saw that it was destroyed. "WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE!?"

**Whew, this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed! Too bad Ivory and Shade got out…not that sad Anthony got out, nothing bad happened to him. The Slakings are no more and now they are on the Lucarios and the Charizards…interesting. Mason…you're a douche, nuff said. Will Mason strike again? Will Kevin keep acting like GIR? Will Kai say a word? Find out next time on Total Pokemon ACTION!**


	26. Episode 23: Fact or Fanfiction?

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action; the contestants had to rock out with the rock 'n roll genre. The Slakings were divided into the Lucarios and the Charizards because of their losing streak. Mason targeted Ivory, who went through hell because of him. Striker was kidnapped by Farra…again! The Lucarios continued their winning streak after the last challenge, which was trashing a hotel room! Shade went off the deep end and wrecked the room and intentionally hurting himself. The Lucarios won because of that, but they still lost Shade. The Charizards were sent to elimination, and Ivory, who had been 'exposed' because of Mason, was eliminated, along with Anthony, who did nothing. Who will Mason target tonight? Will Kai ever say something? Will the Charizards lose again? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

"Okay, Kevin who is the best target right now?" asked Mason, attempting to see if he still had his normal attitude.

"Target for what?" asked Kevin confused.

"To be voted off!" yelled Mason.

"Aww…you didn't have to yell at me", said Kevin. "I say that smart green bug thing should go."

"Oh…Vina is next", said Mason under his breath. "She's super smart, so it really makes sense."

"What radar? Is there one on the ground?" asked Kevin as he lied on the ground. "Hi concrete, make me a sandwich."

Mason groaned, "I guess I'm gonna have to make a list of people to get rid on my team."

"SANDWICH!"

**000**

**Mason: I wish I could have Kevin back the way he was. This new Kevin really annoying!**

**000**

**Kevin: (eating a sandwich) Sandwich!**

**000**

"Okay, we successfully got rid of Anthony yesterday, and now it's time to get rid of Cramad", said Carman.

"Ok, but did you update the list because we have Slakings on our team now?" asked Solis.

"Of course", said Carman handing her the list.

Cramad

Vina

Freezeo

Volante

Summer

Marie

Ray

Kevin

Leon

Ebony

Flame

Mason

Vile

"Okay, this is good too", said Solis.

"So Cramad is definitely next to get rid of", said Dew

"Right", said Morgan.

**000**

Leon asked Vina, Volante, Freezeo, Cramad, Summer, and Ray to meet him near the gate.

"Okay Leon, what do you want?" asked Vina.

"And why are we here so early?" asked Freezeo, yawning.

"I want to make an alliance with you all", said Leon smiling.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"We all want to make it far, and you guys are the only guys I trust on the team", said Leon.

"What about everyone else?" asked Summer.

"Flame is the captain, Marie is the co-captain, Farra is always stalking Striker, Ebony is pissed that his girlfriend was embarrassed and then voted off, Mason and Vile scare me, Kevin is insane now, and Carman, Solis, Sabrina, Dew, and Morgan have been acting suspicious", explained Leon.

"Point taken", said Freezeo.

"Okay, so do you guys want to be in the alliance?" asked Leon.

"Sure", said Vina.

"Eh", said Volante.

"I'll be in it", said Freezeo.

"Okay", said Ray.

"Fine", said Summer.

"Whatever", said Cramad.

"Great! Now our first order of business is to find out what Carman and the others are doing", said Leon.

Mason, who was walking back to the trailers, stopped and heard the every word.

**000**

**Mason: (angrily) Another alliance! Great, just great, now I have more work to do!**

**000**

**Leon: This is great! I have an alliance with a smart girl, a strong guy, a silly guy, a joker, a feisty girl, and Cramad. Together we are unstoppable!**

**000**

Striker was hopping around the lot, trying to find his team. He hopped to the Lucarios' males' trailer and bumped into the door multiple times. To Striker's surprise, Ded opened the door and looked down at the cocoon Pokemon.

"Striker? Where have you been?" asked Ded as he picked his friend up.

"Farra took me to a restaurant and then to a porno", said Striker plainly.

"Wow, she's really crazy isn't she?" asked Ded.

"Yeah", said Striker. "So why are you in here?"

"Mew and Victini dissolved our team because be kept losing, so now Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Spiro, and I are on the Lucarios and Ebony, Vina, Volante, Mason, and Kevin are on the Charizards", explained Ded.

"Wow, well can I be on this team?" asked Striker.

"Sure", said Ded.

"Hooray!" shouted Striker, waking up the guys.

"What's going on?" asked Darren.

"Striker came here because he didn't know our team was dissolved", said Ded.

"Finally, he's back!" said Spiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Klavier.

"Almost everyday, he gets kidnapped by Farra and taken somewhere else", said Skore.

"Yeah, and it is really annoying", said Laxish.

"So now we have an extra player?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Sparky.

"Now we have a bigger advantage over the Charizards", said Jesse.

"Yeah, this should be easier now", said Demenio.

"You'd better hope so", said Cano.

"Yeah, we all better hope so…but right now, let's get some more sleep", said Jesse.

"CASTMATES! COME ON DOWN! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"SCREW YOU!" shouted Striker as he went to bed.

**000**

Mew and Victini were patiently waiting for the competitors to arrive…but they hadn't shown up. After about 10 minutes, they still hadn't shown up. Agitated, they used their psychic moves to teleport the contestants all there. They dropped them on the ground.

"What the hell Mew?" asked Summer.

"Hey, we were waiting for you guys to get here", said Victini shrugging his shoulders. "Then we got tired and brought you all here."

"Well, that's what we call sleeping", said Vile folding her arms.

"Whatever, it's time for today's challenge", said Mew.

All of the contestants stood silently, awaiting their torture, which shocked Mew and Victini.

"You all aren't upset anymore?" asked Mew.

"No, we are, we're just too tired to do anything", said Lila yawned.

"Yeah, don't worry, today's genre will be sure to wake you all up", said Victini.

"What is it?" asked Vixen, while yawning.

"It's the myth/legend movie!" shouted Mew.

"I'm outta here", said Spiro indefinitely as he started sliding away.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Mew, picking up the Spiral Pokemon.

"Now, you all only have 3 challenges, so don't go all crazy on us", said Victini. "The first challenge is to track down the Abominable Snow-mon."

"Wait, isn't that just a myth?" asked Marie.

"You'd think so", said Mew.

"I thought those things only live in the Himalayas", stated Cramad.

"They do, but we tracked one down and brought it here, now it's roaming the lot", said Victini smiling.

Everyone looked around slightly frightened.

"I love seeing fear on your faces", said Mew dreamily.

"Now, get going and when you see him, catch him and back to us", said Victini.

Everyone looked at each other nervously before heading in different directions with their teams.

**000**

"Okay, so we need to find a big, s-scary, f-frozen Pokemon, that seems easy", stuttered Skore.

"Not really, he could be hiding anywhere", said Darren.

"He's right over there", said Sonan pointing to a Pokemon that was unrecognizable. It was all white, had green sections on its arms and legs, along with glowing pink eyes.

"Wait a minute", said Demenio squinting. "That's not an Abominable Snow-mon, that's an Abomasnow!"

"So that's what people have been mistaking Abominable Snow-mon for", said Sola.

"Well, whether it's a real Pokemon or not, we need to catch it", said Klavier. "And even though it has about 7 weaknesses, I'm not going near it."

"Same here", agreed Striker.

"Whatever, we'll go", said Clash as her and the rest of the team walked towards the 'cryptid', and attempted to catch it.

The Abomasnow turned around and upon seeing the Lucarios, used Blizzard, knocking most of them back, except for the ice and fire-types. The Abomasnow ran off, leaving the Lucarios in the snow.

"Crap", said Lila.

**000**

"This is the craziest challenge we've ever done", said Leon folding his arms.

"What about jumping off of the cliff?" asked Volante.

"Racing through the minefield?" asked Ray.

"Almost pissing ourselves for money?" asked Summer.

"And what about what we've done now?" asked Dew. "Like being pelted with random objects."

"Being taken one by one", said Morgan.

"Being blown up with paint", said Marie.

"Okay, point taken, but my point is ow do they think we're supposed to find an Abominable Snow-mon?" asked Leon.

"Well, we could always watch the flying Mankeys of Albuquerque at have them lead the way", said Kevin grinning.

Everyone stared in confusion.

**000**

**Summer: What?**

**000**

**Vina: That made no sense**

**000**

**Ray: I like new Kevin!**

**000**

**Kevin: GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES?! *holds plates full of waffles***

**000**

Kevin was eating waffles with Ray, while the others continued looking for the 'cryptid'. As they left, they noticed that Ray and Kevin weren't following them.

"Oh great", said Sabrina. "We lost them."

"Let's go back and get them before something bad happens ", said Summer, worried about Ray.

"Fine", said Ebony, slightly annoyed.

As they all turned around and went back, they were surprised with what they saw. Ray and Kevin were still eating the waffles…but the Abomasnow was eating with them.

"Uh…" started Solis.

Kevin and Ray noticed everyone staring at the Abomasnow, and decided to explain.

"Don't worry guys, this is Kenny, he is the Abomasnow Mew and Victini paid to do the challenge", said Ray.

"And he's really tall", said Kevin dreamily.

"Yes! This means we won!" cheered Leon.

Mason grinned mischievously and used hypnosis on Cramad. Cramad snuck around the team and went towards the Abomasnow.

"Get outta here! We'll find you again later", yelled Cramad, causing the team to stare in shock. The Abomasnow smiled and waved before walking away.

"Cramad! Why did you do that?!" yelled Freezeo.

Mason let Cramad free from his control, causing her to hold her head with her claw. "What just happened?"

Her team glared at her.

"What?"

**000**

The Lucarios all got back up and were now searching the lot for the Abomasnow.

"We almost had it!" yelled Jesse.

"I know, but it used Blizzard", said Ded. "That slowed us down."

"And scored a super-effective hit on Klavier", added Laxish, pointing to a frozen Klavier, who was being carried by Kai.

"Well, I doubt that we'll see it again any time soon', said Demenio before bumping into something. He looked up and saw that it was the same Abomasnow from before.

"Nice job baby", said Sola, kissing him.

"Okay, sneaking didn't work last time, so we'll have to take it by force", said Ded, getting closer to the Abomasnow.

"Wait, I can talk to him!" said Sonan as he ran up to him.

"Sonan wait!" yelled Lila.

Sonan walked up to the Abomasnow and asked, "Mister, can you come with us to help us with a challenge please?"

The Abomasnow stared at Sonan, who stared back. The entire team was anxious as to what would happen.

Soon enough, the Abomasnow picked up Sonan and put him on his shoulder. "C'mon guys!" yelled Sonan as his team started to follow him. "To Mew and Victini!"

**000**

"Do you really think they'll find the Abomasnow?" asked Victini.

"They better not find him easily, we paid him $176.00", answered Mew.

Soon after he said that, the Lucarios approached them with the Abomasnow.

"Well, the Lucarios win!"

"Hooray!" yelled Skore.

"CHARIZARDS, REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY!"

The Charizards reappeared to them right before their eyes.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Mew.

"I know teleport", said Solis plainly.

"Well, you all lost!" announced Victini.

The Charizards all glared at Cramad. "What did I do?"

**000**

"Okay, the next challenge is to keep away from Slendermon ", said Mew.

"S-slendermon?" asked Spiro.

"What is Slendermon?" asked Sabrina.

"Slendermon is a legend about a Ditto who was born with a face. It transforms into a skinny man wearing a black suit with tentacles to scare the crap out of people. It is also known to kidnap kids and adults…luckily the only kids here are Spike and Sonan", said Mew.

"But you guys are adults", said Vile smiling.

"Moving on", said Mew quickly. "If you see him, it is wise to run. The signs that he is nearby are when you suddenly get a terrible migraine, nausea, sweating, you see nothing but rainbow colors, and if a camera goes to static."

"So what happens if he catches us?" asked Dew.

"You get taken away somewhere until one person is left. The last person standing wins it for their team."

"Any questions?" asked Victini.

Everyone raised their appendages.

"NO QUESTIONS! NOW GO!"

**000**

**Sparky: My bros and I have heard of Slendermon many times. It was our dad's idea of a great bedtime story. No Dr. Zangoose, No Choo Bear, only Slendermon rapes kid, night-night**

**000**

"I hate this challenge", said Striker. "I get kidnapped almost everyday by Farra, and now I have a creepy guy after me?"

"Hey, it could be worse", said Klavier.

"How?" asked Striker.

Farra teleported to the lot grabbed Striker and teleported away.

"Wow, that was weird", said Sola.

"That's what we have to deal with everyday", said M.P.S. sighing.

"Is he coming back?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he will be back later tonight, or at elimination", responded Ded.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's go before that Slendermon finds us", said Clash.

"AUUGHHH!" yelled Sparky clutching his head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Luna.

"My head is killing me!" he yelled.

"Wait, isn't that a sign that he's nearby?" asked Lila nervously.

Everyone looked around frantically before deciding the best thing to do in that situation…RUN!

**000**

The Charizards were doing okay with the challenge. No one had been kidnapped yet, and they were trying to be extremely cautious.

All of a sudden, as they turned a corner, Morgan spoke up, "Suddenly I don't feel so good."

"Me neither", added Leon, holding his stomach.

"I'm melting", said Freezeo, as he started dripping.

"Yeah, I am too", said Summer. "And I'm a fire type."

They ignored the symptoms that they were having and continued walking forward. Mason thought that this would be a great idea to control Cramad, and he took it the chance.

"SLENDERMON COME GET US! WE'RE BY THE LOT CAFÉ!" yelled Cramad, causing her team to glare at her.

"Why would you do that?!" asked Vile.

Mason took his control off of her as he was starting to love watching his victims squirm for an explanation.

"I didn't do anything!" said Cramad.

"Yeah right, you didn't just tell Slendermon to come get us?" asked Ebony.

"That's right", said Cramad.

"Um…guys?" asked Ray, slightly terrified.

"Not now Ray", said Carman, who was still glaring at Cramad.

"It's important", said Ray in a hurried tone. Ray saw a suited figure walking towards them. It had a pink face, long arms, long legs, tentacles, and a blue tie.

"How important?" asked Vina, still glaring a Cramad.

"REALLY IMPORTANT!" yelled Ray in an angry tone, causing everyone to jump and turn to him.

"What is so damn important?" asked Sabrina before seeing the figure in front of them.

"S-Slendermon", said Freezeo terrified.

There was a moment of silence, before Kevin broke it, "YAY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

**000**

"Okay, we're doing well so far, we haven't seen any strange things happening anymore", said Spike.

"Awesome, so we're in the clear", said Darren before hearing screaming.

Soon enough, they saw Flame, Marie, Mason, Volante, Vina, and Ebony all running towards them.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys' team?" asked Sally.

"Cramad made Slendermon come to us and it took all of our team members, but we managed to escape somehow", explained Vina."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Sparky.

"Well, we were thinking about…hanging with your team", said Volante sheepishly.

"Uh…I didn't agree with this", said Ebony.

"Deal with it!" shouted Marie.

"Well, I guess you guys could, but-AAUUGHHHH!" yelled Darren, holding his fins to his head.

"Oh crap, he's nearby", said Spike looking around.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Klavier.

Suddenly, the strange figure appeared before them. Ebony got behind Cano and pushed him towards it before running. Cano growled and chased after him, with the others following.

**000**

Striker and Farra were both at Pokestar Studios.

"Why are we here?" asked Striker annoyed.

"We are going to make a special movie…all about our love", said Farra.

"No…freakin'…way", said Striker as he hopped away.

Farra caught up to him and stopped him, looking sad, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Striker annoyed.

"You keep running away from our love", said Farra.

Striker snapped, "Love? LOVE?! THERE IS NO LOVE BETWEEN US! ALL YOU DO IS KIDNAP ME AND TAKE ME SOMEWHERE CRAZY TO DO SOMETHING WITHOUT MY CONSENT! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT SERIOUSLY WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK?!"

Farra started tearing up and started to cry. She grabbed Striker and teleported them back to the lot, where she put him down and teleported away.

"Man, I feel like a douchebag", sighed Striker.

**000**

**Farra: I-I can't believe he doesn't love me, he just, I-I don't understand. *cries***

**000**

**Striker: Hey, don't look at me like that. I know what I did was wrong, but seriously, what would you do if you had an unstoppable stalker. *sighs* I guess I'll have to apologize…in 2 weeks, tops.**

**000**

The Lucarios and remaining Charizards all ran inside the horror movie set, which was a very bad move.

"Thanks a lot Ebony, now we are in the place where he is most likely to search", said Vina.

"You're welcome", said Ebony.

"Well, we might as well sit here until Slendermon finds us", said Spiro.

Soon enough, Slendermon popped out from nowhere in from of them, causing everyone to scream and the lights to go out momentarily.

Everyone was gone.

**000**

Mew and Victini had brought all of the contestants back to the middle of the lot.

"The Lucarios win!" announced Mew.

"What?!" everyone asked. Even the Lucarios were shocked.

" Yeah, you see, Striker was still on the lot after you all were kidnapped, and because he was on the Lucarios, they won", explained Victini.

"What about Farra?" asked Solis.

"She teleported away from the lot, because she didn't know about this challenge", said Mew. "So it's Cramad's fault you lost."

The Charizards glared at Cramad, who looked at them confused. Upon seeing her face, Mason grinned.

**000**

**Mason: Perfect**

**000**

"Okay, it's time for your third challenge…finding a pot of gold!"

Everyone got excited upon hearing about gold.

"Yeah, you have to find the gold and bring it back to us", said mew smiling, causing the other contestants to groan.

"Well, how are we supposed to find it?" asked Striker.

"Go to the end of the rainbow", said Victini pointing up at a rainbow.

"Wow, it looks like a bunch of Skittles!" shouted Kevin.

"Is his head screwed on correctly?" asked Victini.

"He doesn't have a neck", said Leon.

"Oh, right, well whatever, go find the gold! And let us tell you, it won't be easy", said Mew.

The contestants all ran off towards the end of the rainbow, but they didn't know which way was the end. Mason hypnotized Cramad into saying that they should go left, in which they did.

"Well, I guess we have to go right", said Spike.

**000**

The Lucarios were going their way towards the rainbow edge, when Skore broke the silence. "So, Striker, why are you back so early?"

Striker sighed, "I got tired of Farra always kidnapping me and keeping me from competing, even though I'll never win, so I ended up yelling at her, and she cried and brought me back here."

"Well, you did what you had to do", said Spiro.

"You didn't have to yell at her though", said Lila.

"Yeah", agreed Luna.

"She was kidnapping me everyday, what was I supposed to do, let her keep doing it and have her rape me later on?" asked Striker.

"You could've just told her to leave you alone, did you ever think of that?" asked Sally.

"Oh no, that doesn't work, trust us. We've dealt with her everyday, when you tell her to leave him alone, she does crazier things", said Laxish.

"Yeesh, you've got it hard my friend", said Klavier.

"Okay, we've got my problem situated, now can we just find the gold?" asked Striker.

Everyone stayed quiet as they continued walking.

**000**

The Charizards were getting closer to the rainbow's edge, and they soon saw, as they neared it, that they were at the wrong side.

"Cramad!" yelled Summer.

Cramad was tired of defending and just asked, "What did I do now?"

"You told us to go the wrong way", said Dew.

"Sorry", she said unenthusiastically.

"We need to hurry before the Lucarios get there!" yelled Carman.

Solis smiled, "Easy."

Solis used teleport and sent them to the other end of the rainbow, I second before the Lucarios made it. A figure was waiting for them as Leon picked up the gold.

"WHO DARES TOUCH MY GOLD?!" it bellowed.

"Um…us", said Leon.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Most of the contestants recognized the voice, and sighed. "Egridos, get out here!" yelled Summer.

"Aw man", said Egridos as he came out from behind a bush. "How did you know it was me?"

"We recognized your voice", said Cano.

"Oh"

"What are you doing here?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm the guardian of this gold!"

Everyone looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Egridos said.

"Oh please Egridos, step aside and let us get the gold", said Solis as she grabbed the gold from Leon. Egridos grabbed her and took the gold from her before putting her back down.

"This is my gold and my dinner, you are not taking it", said Egridos.

"Oh well you asked for it", said Lila smirking cruelly.

"Asked for what?"

"GET HIM!" everyone yelled before pouncing on the pour ghost-type. Many screams and punches were heard as Egridos dropped the gold.

Since everyone was too busy pummeling him, they didn't notice they he didn't have the gold anymore. Sonan, who didn't jump on him, saw the gold and grabbed it. He then realized he needed to leave before he was tackled. He saw that Spike's tail was out of the pile, and he pulled him out.

"Ow! What the heck man?" asked Spike to his friend.

Sonan showed him that he had the gold, in which Spike looked at him amazed. "How did you get it?"

"I have my ways", said Sonan smiling. "Now let's go before the other team notices."

"Right!" said Spike as Sonan climbed on his back.

Spike flew away quickly, as everyone stopped beating Egridos.

"Wait, where's the gold?" asked Leon.

"YAY! FLYING DOLLY!" yelled Kevin as he watched Sonan and Spike fly towards the middle of the lot.

"YES! KEEP GOING GUYS!" yelled Lila.

"That's what she said", laughed Leon.

Carman growled as she hopped on Vina's back. "What are you doing?"

"Fly!" yelled Carman as Vina flew towards the two kids.

"Oh no, Spike, they're catching up!" yelled Sonan.

"Oh no they're not, hang on!" yelled Spike as he folded his wings like a jet, causing him to go faster.

Mason, thinking that this was a good time to sabotage Vina as well, tried to hypnotize her. But, because of her advanced brain, it only worked long enough for her to crash into a building.

Spike and Sonan made it to the middle of the lot, securing the win for their team.

"The Lucarios win again! Charizards you suck!"

The Lucarios cheered as the Charizards glared back at them.

**000**

**Mason: Cramad and Vina are out at last**

**000**

**Flame: Cramad**

**000**

**Marie: Cramad**

**000**

**Freezeo: Our alliance is voting for Cramad**

**000**

**Leon: Sorry Cramad, even though you're part of the alliance, you screwed up**

**000**

**Carman: Cramad was my target, but Vina crashed me into a building! She is out**

**000**

**Solis: Vina**

**000**

**Dew: Vina**

**000**

**Morgan: Vina**

**000**

**Kevin: FRIED MANKEY!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, you know the drill when I call your name, you're safe", said Mew. "Flame, Marie, Mason, Farra, Solis, Sabrina, Dew, Carman, Morgan, Freezeo, Vile, Leon, Ray, Summer, Volante, Mason, and Kevin."

"What?" asked Vina and Volante.

"Ebony, Vina, Cramad, you are the bottom three, and the last plushie goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ebony."

"Yes! Oh uh…sorry Vina."

"How am I out?" asked Vina.

"You crashed me into a building!" yelled Carman.

"You jumped on my back without my consent!" yelled Vina.

"Oh well, too bad", said Mew as he used psychic to throw her and Cramad into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Well, Charizards…you suck, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The Charizards went to their trailers.

**000**

**Vile: Day three of being under the radar. This is going good so far! Pretty soon, I'll win this game!**

**000**

**Shocking eliminations! Poor Vina, she only did one bad thing and she still got the boot. Leon's new alliance also just lost 2 of its members already! Will Leon's alliance made it far? Will Mason keep being Scott? Will the Charizards turn into the Toxic Rats? **"FOURTH WALL!" **Oh, I forgot *snaps fingers and Egridos disappears* That's better. Well, I'll see you next time with another episode of Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	27. Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum 4

**Time for the fourth installment of Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!**

"**Let's hope that I get fed a lot!" said Liksur smiling.**

**000**

"Hello and welcome back to Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!" announced Monica. "I'm your host Monica and this is my boyfriend and co-host Chandler!"

Chandler waved his arm, "And we are here with the eliminated contestants from last time:

"Egridos" Egridos waves.

"Reta" Reta smiles.

"Fez" Fez rolls his eyes.

"Hayden" Hayden glares at the camera.

"Marion" Marion waves.

"Dhaunt" Dhaunt waves.

"Frosty" Frosty smiles.

"And Phill" Phill nods.

"Today, we have a very special episode for you today", said Monica. "That's right; we're having not one, not two, but fourteen losers joining us today… meaning the show will be longer!"

The audience cheered upon hearing that.

"Now we will begin with the show. The first loser is a slutty rabbit with fluffy arms and an evil mind. It's Hope!"

The Lopunny came out as the audience started cheering for her. She sat down in a chair next to the hosts while the other contestants glared at her…except for Flynn.

"Hey Hope", greeted Flynn to his friend.

"Hi Flynn", said Hope answering back.

"Alright, Hope now that you're here, we're going to ask you a few questions", said Chandler.

"Fine", said Hope folding her arms.

"How does it feel being voted out before making it to the merge?" asked Chandler.

"Well, it really sucked. I didn't even actually do anything that episode to be eliminated. I was hoping to make it to the merge again", said Hope.

"Well, Carman didn't want you to, so that's why you're out", said Monica.

"Wait, Carman got me out?" asked Hope.

"Yeah, who else?" asked Chandler.

"Damn, she really is crafty", said Hope.

"Next question! How did you like this season?" asked Chandler.

"I liked it. I got to f*** with Nero almost everyday", said Hope smiling.

"Yeah, and I wanted to know, how did you two end up together? Besides the fact you're both evil", said Monica.

"Well, back on the island, Vile, Nero and I had formed our alliance, and Vile decided that since I was still a Buneary, I would be an easy target, so Nero kissed me", explained Hope. "I got extremely turned on and happy at the same and then after that, we started to fool around everyday."

"Wow, so Vile actually caused you two to love each other like that", said Monica.

"Wait, Vile caused love? What is it, the end of the world?" asked Static.

"Hey, Vile's not _that _evil", said Hope. "She has a somewhat good side, but it just doesn't come out."

"Sure", said Static rolling his eyes.

"Moving on. Who were your friends this season?" asked Chandler.

"Vile, Nero, Aldon, Draco, Mason, and Flynn", said Hope.

Everyone looked at each other upon hearing Mason's name as a friend, but they decide they wouldn't say until everyone got here.

"Okay Hope, who were your enemies?" asked Chandler.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone hates the Evil Alliance, so everyone", said Hope.

"Okay, you were labeled **The Slutty Bunny** throughout the series. How do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"Eh…it suits me I guess", said Hope.

"Wait, you're okay with being called a slut?" asked Frosty.

"Hey, I have sex with Nero almost everyday", said Hope. "I'm not ashamed to admit something like that."

"Okay Hope, you're finished, you can go sit by the girls", said Chandler.

Hope did as she was told and sat in the bleachers beside the girls.

"Okay, the next loser is an Australian tarantula that likes friends. It's Titan!" introduced Monica.

The EleSpider Pokemon came from behind the curtain with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hello Titan, how are you doing?" asked Monica.

"I'm pissed", replied Titan. "That son of a bitch Mason got me out."

"How do you know?" asked Monica.

"Because, when I was trying to figure out what happened, that little prick grinned and me like I was a sucker or somethin'", said Titan.

"Well that is a true sign that they were responsible", said Chandler nodding.

"Alright, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica. "And when we're done, you can join the group to murder Vile and Mason."

"Okay", said Titan, cheering up a bit.

"Okay, your first question; how did you feel about this season?" asked Monica.

"I felt confident that I would at least make it to the merge, but then Mason got me out!" yelled Titan.

"Okay then, next question; who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, I only had a few friends", said Titan. "I guess just Kojo, Frosty, and that's it, I guess."

"Wow, that's depressing", said Liksur, who was attempting to eat Frosty as he spoke.

"Okay then, who were your enemies?" asked Monica.

"Vile, Nero, Hope, Flynn, Aldon, and Mason", said Titan disgusted by the last name he said.

"Okay then, this is your last question. You were labeled **The Ausie** throughout the TP series. How do you feel about that?" asked Monica.

"Hey, I'm from Australia, it's not that big of a deal", said Titan uncaring.

"Okay, well thank you Titan for your co-operation", said Monica as an alarm went off.

"What's with the alarm?" asked Titan.

"It's our new segment. GAME TIME!" yelled Monica.

"What is game time exactly?" asked Titan confused.

"When the alarm is blared, whoever is sitting in the chair, or whoever just got out of the chair gets to play a game a win a prize."

"Come on, I just got voted out from torture, now I have to do more?" asked Titan.

"Yes", said Monica and Chandler nodded.

"I hate my life", said Titan.

**000**

Titan was suspended above a tank full of Carvanha.

"Alright Titan, you as suspended above a tank full of Carvanha", said Monica.

"I know, the author just pointed that out!" yelled Titan, angry that he still has to be tortured.

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos, before getting knocked out by a bowling ball thrown by a Golem in the audience, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyways Titan, your challenge is to find a key that is at the bottom of the tank and escape with it to be able to open this treasure chest", said Chandler pointing to a treasure chest.

"I say this again, I hate my life", said Titan, sighing.

"BEGIN!" yelled Monica as she pressed a button.'

"Wait wait-AAAHHHHH!" yelled Titan as he was dropped into the tank with the Carvanha. "AHHH! F*** MY LIFE!"

As Titan was risen back up, he had a key in his feelers.

"Why…couldn't…I…use…Thunder?" asked Titan through hard pants.

"Oh, the ropes had rubber inside of them", said Monica. "That makes it more of a challenge."

"I almost died!" yelled Titan.

"That's not possible, Pokemon can't die, only humans can die", said Chandler.

"You two are ghost Pokemon", said Titan, who had blood trickling from his feelers.

"Good point", said Monica.

The ropes holding Titan had bite and tear marks on them, those factors, along with titan's weight, caused the ropes to snap, sending Titan plummeting back into the Carvanha tank.

"I HATE THIS!" yelled Titan as he climbed out of the tank quickly, covered in cuts and bruises, along with a few bite marks.

Titan walked up to the treasure chest and unlocked it, what he found pissed him off. "Really? 20 bucks?" he asked pissed. "I almost get eaten alive, and all I get is 20 bucks?!"

"Yeah", said Monica.

Titan used Thunder on the two hosts, who both used Protect to prevent damage.

"Go sit by the guys", said Monica.

Titan angrily walked to the bleachers by the guys and sat down next to the murderous group.

"Okay, it's time for our next loser, he is an evil fox who loves to hate. It's Nero!" introduced Monica.

Nero came out as everyone began booing and throwing things, at which he happily ignored.

"Hello Nero, how are you doing?" asked Chandler.

"I'm doing alright, it hasn't been too long, you know", said Nero rolling his eyes.

"Well okay then jerkwad, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica.

Nero rolled his eyes as the questions began.

"Do you really hate us all?"

"Yes", he answered earning glares from everyone.

He ignored them as the questions continued.

"Why did you rejoin the Evil Alliance?"

"I wanted to be with my old friends again, and I also just wanted to have some fun torturing the others again."

"Well, how did you and Hope first start doing-"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm just saying, what if she gets pregnant?"

"Oh please, we're not worried about that. We're not even in the same egg group", laughed Nero.

"That's right", said Hope smiling.

"That's what you think," mumbled Monica under her breath. "Final question, you were labeled** The Evil Jerkface** throughout the series how do you feel about that?"

Chandler pointed towards the bleachers, where Monica saw that Nero was making out with Hope on the bleachers while the others got away from them.

"Okay, no more questions for him", said Monica.

"Wait a second, how come he got different questions than the rest of us?" asked Smash.

"Because, we were getting tired of asking the same thing over and over, so we thought it would be good to ask some questions about your personal lives and experiences on the island", explained Chandler.

"And you decided to do this now?" asked Swift.

"Hey, we're 21 eliminations away until the merge, when we get there that's when we'll ask you **all **a bunch of questions", said Monica.

"Fair enough", said Annie.

"Alright moving on to our next loser, he's got ADHD, but he has learned to control it, it's…Rapid!" introduced Chandler.

The usually cheerful Linoone was now a depressed wreck.

"Hey Rapid are you okay?" asked Chandler.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Rapid as he sat in the chair.

"Well, you should be, you're back with your girlfriend", said Monica as Reta jumped into the chair with Rapid and hugged him, causing him to smile a bit.

"Alright, now that we have you back to normal, we're gonna ask you some questions about your experiences", said Chandler.

"Fine by me", said Rapid nuzzling Reta.

"Alright, how did you feel about being eliminated third last season?"

"Well to be honest, I felt really crummy", said Rapid. "I'm the fastest normal-type Pokemon and I'm sad that I got out early because of my disorder."

"Hey, no one could understand you, what did you expect?" asked Egridos.

Rapid sighed, "Next question please."

"Aw great Egridos, you made him sad again!" yelled Chandler.

"Eh, I'm annoying, I'll make people sad sometimes", said Egridos.

"Just looking at your face makes me sad", mumbled Chandler before realizing something. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on another island?"

"I only come back for the aftermath shows idiot", said Egridos, before Monica yelled out, "We're supposed to be focusing on Rapid!"

"You know what, I don't want to answer any more questions, I'm tired", said Rapid depressed.

"But Rapid-"started Reta.

"I SAID I'M TIRED RETA!" Rapid slightly yelled before calming down and sitting on the bottom bleacher and lying down.

"H-he's never yelled at me before", said Reta slightly shocked and saddened.

"What do you expect?" asked Krack. "The dude was eliminated first season because of a disorder he had almost no control over at the time, and this season, he went through as much pain as he could and ends up being voted out because of Mason hypnotizing him."

Rapid heard his reason for being eliminated and got saddened. He turned around and started to sob silently to himself.

"Poor guy, but anyway we still have 9 more losers-

Rapid groaned.

"9 more eliminated contestants", corrected Chandler. "The next eliminated contestant is a Dark/Dragon type who enjoys evil it's…Draco!"

Instead of a Zweilous appearing behind the curtain, a small crustacean appeared.

"Aldon? What are you doing? Draco is next!" said Monica.

"Uh…you see Draco got kinda pissed about our elimination, so he went into a room to blow off some steam."

"Which room?" asked Monica.

Suddenly, the lights all went out. Many audience members started screaming and groaning.

"Ugh, he's in the power room", groaned Monica.

"Don't worry", said Chandler, raising his arm. "This creates good atmosphere."

"We're lucky you're part fire-type", said Monica.

"I am a **pure** fire-type", said Hayden.

"Are your flames blue and awesome?" asked Krack.

"No"

"Then shut up."

Hayden leapt at Krack and they started to fight, a fight in which no one tried to stop.

"Alright, we just got word that the power will back on in a minute, so right now, here's a word from our sponsors."

**000**

***An Electabuzz is shown holding a bottle of water* "Grape water…it tastes like sh*t!"**

**000**

"Okay, we're back, sorry about that delay, but now we're back with Aldon", said Monica as the crustacean sat in the chair.

"How are you Aldon?"

"I'm still living, that's a good thing."

"Alright, so we're gonna ask you a couple of questions if that's fine with you, you little evil do-er", said Monica.

"Ugh, please just get on with it", said Aldon.

"Okay, why did you join the Evil Alliance?" asked Chandler.

"I was hoping that if I got into the alliance, I would make it far", said Aldon. "First season I got 9th place, and this season…I got 48th, all because of Carman, and although I hate to say it. I think she's better than the Evil Alliance."

Nero and Hope stopped kissing and Flynn gasped.

"Why would you say that?!" asked Flynn angrily.

"I didn't want to, but I mean look at us…she got Nero, Hope, and I out easily, and who knows who else she's corrupted?"

"Alright Aldon, you were labeled **The Crafty Crustacean** throughout the TP series, how do you feel about that?"

"Eh, it suits me", said Aldon.

"Well okay, I just have one more question, what are your opinions of your alliance members?" asked Monica smiling as the eliminated members of the alliance glared at her.

"Well, since Mason, Draco, and Vile aren't here, and they're the most violent ones, I guess I can do them first", said Aldon. "Vile is alright, her only problem is that she's too distracted by Mason."

Everyone growled at the mention of that name.

"What?" Aldon asked confused.

"Nothing, just continue", said Chandler.

"Draco is a bit too jerkish and foul-tempered at times", said Aldon. "Hope and Nero are too horny for their own good, nobody likes Flynn, and Mason…there's something about him that seems off."

"There is", said Monica.

"That's why you all groaned", reasoned Aldon. "What did he do?"

"I'll make this simple, raise your appendage if Mason got you out", said Chandler.

Liksur, Static, Flynn, Piff, Frosty, Phill, Titan, and Rapid all raised their appendages.

"And…although they aren't here yet, Mason also caused Draco's, Kojo's, Ivory's, Vina's, and Cramad's eliminations", added Monica.

"Wait, Mason got Draco out?" asked Nero confused.

"Yeah, Mason's a deceiver, he just makes his team lose by hypnotizing other members of his team, having them sabotage the challenges, and have the team vote the person off."

"Wait, so that means…Vile's in danger!" said Hope.

"That's right", said Chandler smiling. "Now Aldon, you're good."

Aldon jumped off the seat as the next contestant was introduced.

"Alright, it's time for the next eliminated contestant. He's a blind dragon with evil in his soul, it's…Draco!" introduced Monica.

Instead of a Zweilous coming from behind the curtain, a black and blue dragon with three heads, one on its neck and the others on its arms flew from behind it and sat in the chair.

"Um…who are you?" asked Monica.

"It's Draco you idiots, I evolved after I knocked out the power", said Draco rolling his now uncovered eyes.

"Well, that was unexpected", said Chandler.

"Are you gonna ask me the questions or not?" asked Draco angrily.

"Oh sure…why did you join the Evil Alliance?" asked Monica.

"Well, I didn't really want to, I was in Mason's alliance at first, but then he and Vile made out and it caused our alliances to get merged together."

"Which girls did you think were the most attractive, just based on their looks?" asked Monica.

Draco growled, "I'm not answering that. I don't want any girls complaining about what's wrong with them."

"Just answer it, we'll protect you", said Chandler.

Draco groaned, "Fine, I think that Vina, Hope, Carman, Lila, Vixen, and Summer are the most attractive girls."

"Sure, choose only girls with boyfriends", said Smash.

"I know you aren't saying anything lonely guy!"

"Okay, explain why?"

"What? I'll get my ass kicked when they get eliminated!"

"Or right now", said Nero glaring at him.

"Protection", said Monica.

"Ugh…fine, but don't laugh or think I'm a Smash or something."

"Hey!" said Smash

"Okay, Vina because she's a cute dragon, Hope, well she has curves in all of the right places", started Draco.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Nero as he leapt at Draco, only to be blocked by a force field.

"Protect", said Chandler smiling.

"Continue", said Monica.

Draco gulped while looking at Nero's angry face. "Carman, because…she's hot, no questions asked, Lila because she's the sexiest dark-type I've ever seen, Vixen…the same reasons as Carman and Hope, and Summer because she's feisty and I like that in a girl."

"Okay, thank you for sharing that with us", said Monica. "Chandler, stop Protect."

"Wait, what?" asked Draco frightened.

Chandler stopped using Protect. Nero immediately transformed into a Beartic and charged at Draco.

"AAAHHHHH!" yelled Draco as Nero chased after him.

"Alright, it is time for the next eliminated contestant. He's a sexy looking weasel with a friendly attitude…it's Kojo!"

The purple weasel came out as a lot of the girls in the audience cheered and screamed in delight. Kojo blushed slightly and sat in the chair.

"Hello Kojo", said Monica.

"Hey", said Kojo.

"We're gonna ask you some questions if that's okay with you", said Monica.

"Sure", said Kojo.

"Okay, first question, how did you feel about evolving on national TV?" asked Chandler.

"I hated it. I liked it better when I was still a Mienfoo. My dad even told me that when I evolved that I was gonna be targeted because of my feminine appearance. He was raped 14 times by guys thinking that he was a girl...and he even told them."

"Ow…" all of the guys shuddered at the thought of that.

"You almost followed in your dad's footsteps because of 'Krissy'", said Flynn chuckling.

"Never speak of that!" yelled Krack, Frosty, and Kojo at the same time.

"Krack are you back to normal?"

"Yeah, it's me", said Krack sheepishly.

"Thank goodness, one of my fears of coming here was that you were gonna finish what you started", Kojo sighed in relief.

"Don't worry buddy, I wouldn't do that…I only would if I was 'Krissy'", said Krack.

"Um, you **are **'Krissy'", said Egridos.

"Only if I get a hit my head hard", said Krack facing away.

"Oh really?" asked Flynn smirking devilishly.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Chandler.

Flynn rolled his eyes as Nero was still chasing after Draco.

"Okay, this is annoying", said Hayden.

"I agree", said Lassie.

Liksur was growing tired of the chasing himself looked over his side, where he saw Clay working on something in the corner.

"What are you doing Clay?" asked Liksur.

"I'm just working on something awesome!" said Clay with his signature smile.

"Uh…can I see?"

"NO! Everyone will see it at the finale!"

"Um…okay I guess", said Liksur turning his attention back to the hosts.

"Okay Kojo, you were labeled **The Eye Candy** throughout the series, how do you feel about that?" asked Monica.

"It figures", said Kojo shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay Kojo, you can go sit by the other guys", said Chandler.

Kojo did as he was told as the next contestant was introduced.

"Okay, the next loser is an Umbreon obsessed ice fox…it's Aura", introduced Chandler.

A shiny Glaceon came from behind the curtain with a smile on her face. A lot of boos were heard from the audience as she sat in the chair.

"Hello Aura", said Chandler.

"Hello", said Aura, smiling.

"You seem happy", said Monica.

"I got that slutty Espeon away from my man", said Aura. "Who wouldn't be happy?"

"Um…Shine, Shade, and Spike?"

"Well, I'm only doing what's best for all of them", said Aura. "I'm a better mother and lover than Shine is."

"Think what you want", said Chandler. "We're gonna ask you some questions if that's okay with you."

"It is, so ask away", said Aura.

"Why do you like Shade so much?" asked Chandler. "I mean, there are plenty of desperate guys on that show, but you chose one with a girlfriend."

"Well, Shade is handsome, sweet, sexy, nice, and he's an all-around good guy", said Aura dreamily.

"And yet you don't like Darren, Klavier, Ray, Frosty, Laxish, or M.P.S.?" asked Monica.

"No way. Darren's just a lonely loser; he can't help but be nice because he wants friends, Klavier is just clumsy and he's not even that cute, he's weird-looking, Ray is an idiot with dumb jokes, Frosty is just ice cream, and I'm not crazy enough to date ice cream, Laxish is cute, but he's just too obese and fat, and M.P.S….he's cool, but I'm not into big muscle-headed guys. Shade is perfect, he has everything on his body going the right way", said Aura.

Frosty sighed, "Figures…I'm not good enough for anyone."

"You'll find love one day", said Static patting his back.

"Okay, next question why did you join the game?"

"Ugh…I was raised by my parents with my brother Rai. My mom was killed by Team Rocket and it had a negative impact on my family. My dad started abusing me after I refused to become a Flareon like him. I ran away with Rai and he told me about this show, so I came, the end."

"Wow, a lot of you have issues", said Monica as everyone nodded.

"Well Aura, you were labeled **The Cold Mistress** throughout the series. How do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"Well it kinda fits", said Aura smiling.

"Okay, go sit by the girls", said Chandler as Aura did as she was told.

"Alright, the next contestant is…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Draco as he was finally hit by Nero. Nero, in his Beartic form began pummeling him.

"Finally he caught him", said Annie.

"Hallelujah, praise Arceus, now as I was saying", said Chandler. "The next contestant is a pink feline-like fox. She is a mother and lover it's Shine!"

Shine came out from behind the curtain. Her eyes were red from crying and she seemed miserable. She looked at Aura, who was smiling at her condition, and growled at her.

Shine climbed on the chair as Monica and Chandler looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you okay Shine?" asked Chandler

"No", yelled Shine upset.

"Well, I guess we'll have to change that…we're gonna bring out the next contestant", said Monica.

"How is that gonna make me happy?" asked Shine.

"You'll see", said Chandler. "The next eliminated contestant is…Shade!"

Both Shine and Aura perked up after hearing that name. The black fox came from behind the curtain. He had scars and wounds on his body, making him look sexier….in other girls' perspectives.

"Shade!" yelled Aura and Shine at the same time.

Shine ran up to Shade and pounced on him, kissing him long and passionately.

Shade chuckled after she broke the kiss, "Babe, could you get off?"

Aura froze (**heh heh, funny joke**) "Babe?!"

"Alright you two", said Monica, using Psychic to bring both of them to the chair. "We're gonna ask you some questions."

"Okay", said Shade.

"Sure", said Shine, nuzzled under Shade's chin.

"Alright, you two are the most popular couple in the series other than Jesse and Lila, how did you keep your relationship close?"

"Well, actions speak louder than words, so we only communicate through doing things for each other and we talk sometimes, but it isn't that much", answered Shine.

"And we have Spike, we spend a lot of time together raising him, but once again, he's on his own."

"Yeah, now the second question", said Chandler. "Shade, how did you get all of those scars?"

"Yeah baby, how did you get all of those?"

"You know already don't you?" asked Shade annoyed.

"Yep", said Chandler and Monica.

"Well, I-"

"Instead of him telling you, we're gonna show you", said Monica as she turned on the TV.

_TV:_

_As soon as Shade entered the room, he threw the TV on the ground, shattering it. He cut himself on the chest purposely, and ran into the bathroom, he used his anger, which gave him a lot more power, to pick up the sink and throw in out of the window. Next, he got all of the toilet paper from under the cabinet and flushed them all down the toilet, flooding it. He tore down the bathroom curtains and brought the bedroom sheets into the shower, while also turning the shower on. Next, he used some water and poured it on the TV's ripped out wires, starting a fire. He took the mattress off of the bed and threw it out of the window, like the sink and threw all of the plants against the wall, making stains on the wall. Finally, he did the unthinkable; he peed in the cabinets, adding to the wreckage. He sat on the sharp corner of the now naked bed frame as blood seeped from his paws._

Monica turned the TV off, and everyone looked at Shade shocked.

"S-Shade?" asked Shine.

Shade sighed. "I got pissed baby, that's when my dark side came out. Plus, it was for the challenge."

"I didn't know you could get so violent", said Shine.

"Me neither", said Aura to herself before smiling seductively.

"Sorry", said Shade.

Shine stared at him for a few minutes before pulling him into a kiss.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cheered the audience.

"Wow, they act like they've never seen anyone kiss on national TV before", said Nero, who had finished beating Draco.

Shine broke the kiss, leaving Shade stunned.

"What was that for?"

"I love you no matter what you do", said Shine as she nuzzled.

"No more questions for you, you guys can go sit down", said Monica as her voice began breaking.

Shade and Shine smiled at each other before sitting in the bleachers with the others. Monica suddenly smacked Chandler's face.

"What was that for?"

"Why can't you be more like Shade!" she cried.

"Oi", groaned Chandler.

Aura stared at Shade for a few seconds before pouncing on him. She kissed him as he tried to push her off. He tried to flip them around so he could get off of her, but she tightened her grip, locking them in place.

"You bitch!"yelled Shine angrily. "I'm getting tired of you!"

"_Oh no_", thought Shade in his head.

Shade flipped them back over so that he was on the bottom and he tried to push her off once again.

"Shade, don't move", said Shine as she closed her eyes. Aura suddenly rose off of Shade and was thrown to the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Aura as she charged at Shine.

Shine glared at her and charged at her as well.

Aura tackled Shine and began scratching her. Shine bit her arm and flipped them over clawing and scratching her back.

"Cat fight", said the guys as they started cheering, causing all the girls to glare at them, making them stop.

"Alright, alright", said Chandler, using Psychic to separate the girls. "Shine, you go with Shade and have sex in your room backstage. Aura, you stay here with us."

"Why can't I have sex with him?" asked Aura.

"That's called rape", said Monica.

"Mew and Victini did that last season!" said Aura.

"That was fake, none of that happened, that was just Mew's sick, twisted fantasy", said Chandler.

Aura grumbled as she sat back down in the bleachers.

"Alright, we only have four more losers to interview before we can leave", said Chandler.

"And the next one is a smart-ass turtle who is annoying as hell it's…Anthony!"

Anthony walked from behind the curtains and sat in the chair.

"Hello Anthony", said Monica.

"Hey", said Anthony quickly.

"How are you?" asked Monica.

"Living"

"Who do you like?"

"Nunya B. Snuss"

"Why did you join the game?"

"I was bored"

"Why are you answering these questions so fast?"

"Your mom"

"Go sit in the bleachers"

"Okay", said Anthony as he got up and sat in the bleachers.

"Okay, next loser is a cat who was also a CIT its…Ivory", said Monica.

Ivory came from behind the curtains with her head hung low. She got in the chair and sat there.

"Are you okay Ivory?" asked Chandler

"My p**** was exposed on national TV! How do you think I feel?!"

"You mean your pussy?" asked Liksur.

"HEY! THIS IS A PG show!" yelled Chandler.

"Sorry"

"Anyways, what do you think happened?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know, I don't remember a thing" said Ivory as she began tearing up.

"Well, together on one…two…three…Mason!"

"What?"

"Mason did it. He hypnotized you into doing all of that stuff, including exposing yourself to the cameras", said Monica.

Ivory started seething with rage. She was voted out because of Mason? Of all people!

"I'm gonna get back on that show and kill him!" yelled Ivory as she headed for the door.

"I wouldn't do that, I tried to escape and they threw me against the wall", said Swift.

"Wait, I thought you were with Kavi"

"He ditched me"

"Typical Kavi", said Sapphire.

"Yeah, so you shouldn't try to escape right now", said Monica.

Ivory groaned and sat down in the bleachers.

"You aren't gonna answer more questions?"

"No"

"Okay then, we only have two more to go", said Chandler.

"The next loser is a sheltered mushroom, it's…Cramad!"

The mushroom bug came from behind the curtains and sat in the chair.

"Hello", said Chandler smiling.

"Hi", said Cramad.

"Ey there Sheila", said Titan to his girlfriend.

"Hey Titan"

"Okay Cramad, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica.

"Okay", said Cramad.

"Why did you fall in love with Titan?"

"Well, I was a sheltered girl, and I needed someone to help me break out of it. He helped me and I fell in love with him."

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

"Okay Cramad, next question. How do you think you were voted off?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know"

"Of course, Mason's victims never remember anything", said Chandler.

"Mason did it?" asked Cramad.

"Yep", said Monica.

"Okay, I hate that."

"We know you do, now here is your last question", said Chandler. "You were labeled **The Sheltered Girl** throughout the series. How do you feel?"

"That sucks, I've broken out of that phase", said Cramad.

"Okay then, you can go sit by the girls", said Chandler.

"Oh right, before I forget, Static, Fez, Phill, and Frosty have a Mason/ Vile murder planning group going on right now, so if you want to join….just go to them", said Chandler.

Ivory, Cramad, Titan, Rapid, Draco, and Kojo all went to them.

"Whoa, now that group has ten members", said Monica amazed.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that the show is gonna end after these few segments", said Chandler.

"AAAWWWWWWWW!"

"Don't worry we'll be back", said Chandler.

"YAAAAAYYYY!"

"Okay, the last loser of the night is a green dragon who Draco is in love with even though she is dating someone it's…Vina!"

Vina came out of the curtains, confused at what Chandler just said.

"Wait, did you just say Draco's in love with me?" asked Vina shocked.

"I never said that! I said she was attractive!"

"Same thing!" yelled Chandler. "So Vina, we're gonna ask you some questions…if that's cool with you."

"Yeah, it's good", said Vina.

"Okay, how did you and Volante start dating and how long was it?" asked Monica.

"Well", said Vina while blushing. "We began dating on the island after we both got voted off. We started talking and then we started…kissing, and more."

"What kind of more?"

Vina blushed deeply, "Um….let's just say, we got dirty."

"Wow, and you and Volante kept it hidden this whole time?"

"Yeah", said Vina. "We didn't want to be targets by people who went destroying relationships", she finished while glaring at Flynn.

"Oh please"

"Well thank you Vina, and you can go sit by the girls now", said Chandler.

"Okay", said Vina as she flew to the bleachers and sat in them.

"Well now that you all are done, let's go over your eliminations", said Chandler.

"Wait, I thought that the game buzzer was gonna buzz again", said Dhaunt.

"Well, we don't have much time…and it's getting repaired because of Draco knocking the power out", explained Monica.

"Anyways, Hope, you were eliminated because of Carman and she got the whole team…except for your alliance to vote for you."

Hope shrugged her shoulders.

"Titan, Mason caused your elimination, so your whole team voted for you."

"Nero, same thing with Hope. Rapid, same with Titan. Draco, same with Titan. Aldon, same with Hope. Kojo, same with Titan. Anthony, same with Hope. Ivory, same with Titan. Cramad, same with Titan. Vina, same with Hope", explained Chandler.

Everyone scowled at how they were eliminated.

"Aura, you froze everyone and got both you and Shine out", said Monica.

Aura rolled her eyes.

"Shade almost killed himself, so he wasn't voted off."

"YAAAY!" cheered some girls from the audience.

"Okay, that's all the time we have for today", said Chandler. "We'll see you next time on the aftermath!"

**Chapter done! A lot of drama this episode. What was Clay making? How long will Shade and Shine f***? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	28. Episode 24: Realizations and Recoils

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants dealt with the myth/legend movie genre. Some teams did okay, others…not so much. Mason continued with his plot, targeting Vina and Cramad. Also, a new alliance was formed…Leon's alliance. They planned on finding out what Carman's alliance was up to, but they found out nothing. During the challenges, Mason hypnotized Cramad for the beginning of the challenges, and then Vina at the end. In the end, the Charizards were sent to elimination, and thanks to Mason, Cramad and Vina got booted, making Leon's alliance weaker by two players. What will happen tonight? Will Mason keep targeting everyone? Will Vile keep staying under the radar? Will Kai ever get a line? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Okay Kevin, I need you to think up a new elimination order because of Leon's alliance", said Mason.

"You gotta give me a hug!" said Kevin spreading his wings.

"No way!" yelled Mason.

"Aww…"

"Hypnosis", said Mason, putting Kevin back under his control.

"YES MY MASTER!"

"Give me an order to eliminate my teammates", commanded Mason.

"YES MY LORD!" said Kevin as he began saying names in order. "Freezeo…Volante…Morgan…Summer…Marie…Sabrina…Solis…Dew…Ray…Vile…Leon…Ebony…Flame…Carman…Farra."

"_Hmmm…that actually makes since_", thought Mason in his head. "_Freezeo is on Leon's alliance and he's annoying. Volante is pretty pissed about losing Vina yesterday, so he'll probably go insane. Morgan is part of Carman's alliance and also one of the weakest links on our team. Summer is violent and will be an easy target. __Marie is too powerful and she's dating the captain, so that's good. Sabrina is part of Carman's alliance, so I can just tell the rest of the team. Solis is also part of Carman's alliance, so that'll be easy. Dew is Carman's so called 'boyfriend', but he's just being used, I can always sense deceit. Ray…I hate him. Vile, heh heh, her being gone will be a huge weight off of my shoulders. She's been trying to be with me for the last few days. Leon will be the only one left in his alliance, so he'll be an easy target. By the time he gets eliminated we'll be at the merge and everything will go from there."_

"Thank you Kevin", said Mason, exiting his thoughts.

"Kevin do good?"

"Yes"

"Yay!" cheered Kevin clapping his wings.

"Ugh", groaned Mason. "This is gonna be a long season."

**000**

"Okay, good job of getting rid of Vina and Cramad everyone", said Carman.

"Yeah, it was easy, Cramad kept f***ing up the challenges and Vina crashed into a wall", said Sabrina. "It wasn't that hard to get rid of them."

"Yeah, but now we have to deal with Freezeo, he's too annoying for his own good", said Dew.

"That's right", said Morgan.

They were too busy planning, that they didn't notice Ray hiding behind a trash can. As soon as they all left, Ray ran back to his alliance spot.

"What did you find out?" asked Leon.

"Well, I found out that they're planning on getting rid of Freezeo", said Ray.

"WHAT?!" asked Freezeo afraid.

"Yeah, that's what I heard", said Ray.

"Good job Ray, now we have to try to get rid of Carman's alliance", said Leon.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't want to be voted out before the merge again", said Summer folding her arms.

"Yeah, we really do need to work on getting rid of them, the only question is…how?" said Leon.

There was a moment of silence before Ray broke it. "Where's Volante?"

"He didn't come, his girlfriend was eliminated yesterday remember?" said Freezeo.

"Oh yeah", said Ray.

**000**

Volante was pacing back and forth in the restroom.

"How did she get the boot? I don't understand this", said Volante as he wiped his face with water.

"Vina flies perfectly, she's brilliant when it comes to that", said Volante. "I think she might've been framed."

He went outside and saw Mason and Kevin walking back towards the trailers. He decided to see what they were up to without confronting them with all of the drama. He flew over them and listened to what they were saying.

"This game is gonna be easy isn't it Kevin?"

"As easy as a Rhydon smoking", said Kevin dreamily.

"Yeah, all I have to do is keep hypnotizing people on my team and make them lose…then they're gone in an instant", said Mason deviously.

Volante was angered at this. He was wondering why his team had been losing so much. It was Mason! _**He**_ was the one caused all of the confusing eliminations, Cramad, Ivory, and now Vina. Volante was not gonna stand for this and flew to his alliance.

**000**

"Wait, he's been doing what?!" asked Leon.

"You heard me; Mason has been using Kevin to get us off. He has been hypnotizing people into getting them eliminated."

"Wait, so all of the confusing eliminations that happened, that was because of him?" asked Summer.

"Yeah…now I know why the Slakings lost so much, we had him on our team!"

"And now he's on this one…with us", said Ray. "Well, he is my brother, so I kind of expected this."

"Well, let's put Carman's alliance aside, Mason is extremely dangerous, we need to get him out as soon as possible", said Freezeo.

"Right, so after this challenge, if we lose, let's tell the team", said Leon.

"Okay"

**000**

"Mmm…pie and cake", said Striker snoring.

He woke up and saw that there was no Farra around. He sighed in relief. "Finally, I'm not getting kidnapped!"

The other guys woke up later.

"Well Striker, you're still here. I guess that means that Farra is over you", said Spiro.

"And I'm glad", said Striker happily.

"That's great, that means the day will probably be better", said Klavier.

"CHALLENGE TIME! MEET US IN THE BIG HAUNTED MANSION IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Or not", sighed Darren.

**000**

Everyone showed up. Leon's alliance was glaring at Mason, who glared back.

**000**

**Mason: They know about what I've been doing, I can tell. I may need to rethink Kevin's elimination order before I'm exposed.**

**000**

**Kevin: CHICKEN IN A BISCUIT!" *holding a biscuit***

**000**

Mew and Victini came up with smiles on their faces.

"What's with the creepy smiles?" asked Spike.

"Today's genre is the scary movie!"

"We already did a horror movie genre! What's the difference?" asked Skore.

"Horror movies are usually only guts and gore, and kind of the 'crap your pants' type of movies. Scary movies on the other hand, they have the same thing, but they also have some funny moments."

"Yeah…" said Vile.

"So, the first challenge is to be the last person standing", said Mew.

"Ugh…what's hunting us now?" asked Summer.

"An Igglybuff doll!" said Victini.

"Wow, we're being hunted by a toy. I hope I don't be snuggled to death", said Ebony sarcastically.

"Easy there sarcastic guy, the doll is evil", said Mew. "He is possessed by a demon."

Ebony shut up after that.

"Now, you all have to run and try not to be killed by the doll", said Victini.

"Wait…k-killed?" asked Spiro.

"Yep, if he gets near you, he will maim you", said Mew. "But you'll be fine, he won't kill you, I just said that to make you all scared…so are you?"

"Nope, not really", said Dew.

"Well, you should be, because the challenge starts…now!" yelled Mew.

**000**

"Do you wanna go back to our trailer and watch them get killed off one by one?" asked Mew.

"Yeah"

**000**

Summer brought Ray into a bedroom, but neither of them notice that an Igglybuff doll was sitting there.

"Um…Summer, why are we in a bedroom?" asked Ray.

"Got any ideas baby?" she asked seductively.

"Uh…"

Soon enough, Leon, Freezeo, and Volante all came into the same room.

"Oh great, we're all here. Wait, isn't that the Igglybuff?" asked Volante.

"Bwahahaha! Mew and Victini suck at getting scary people", said Leon.

"RRAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the Igglybuff as he jumped on Freezeo's head. It then proceeded to maim him.

"OH ARCEUS GET IT OFF! IT HURTS!" yelled Freezeo.

"Uh…sorry buddy, but we gotta try to win this", said Leon as he and Volante ran out of the room.

"Don't worry Freezeo, I'll help you!" said Ray bravely as he tried to help. "OH MY ARCEUS! IT BURNS!"

Summer ran out of the room after the Igglybuff finished maiming Ray and Freezeo.

**000**

**Leon: What? You expect me to die for Freezeo? Please, he might me part of my alliance, but we need to keep our team strong.**

**000**

"And with that, Freezeo and Ray are the first ones out! Who will be next?" asked Mew.

**000**

Mason and Kevin ran into a bathroom, not knowing that Vile came in with them.

"Hey Mason", said Vile.

Mason turned around and noticed that she was in there. "Oh, hey Vile", he greeted in a dull expression.

"What're you and Kevin doing in here?" she asked intently.

"We were just gonna…uh…hide here for a while", said Mason.

"Oh, well I'm in here in too, so I guess that means we'll be in here for a long time", said Vile seductively as Mason walked back to a wall.

"YAY! SEX!" yelled Kevin.

**000**

"Okay guys, we need a plan", said Skore as he and his friends ran into a den, not noticing the Igglybuff on the couch.

"Well, I've been thinking about making an alliance with you guys", said Laxish.

"Not that kind of plan! A plan on how to survive…although an alliance would be good right about now", said Skore.

"Yeah, I like that idea", said Striker.

"Alright then, we have an alliance, now can we please focus back on how we're gonna survive?!" asked Spiro.

The Igglybuff jumped on M.P.S.' back, causing him to run out of the room screaming.

"Oh boy", groaned Striker as he and the others ran after him.

**000**

Flame and Marie were inside the living room talking.

"Okay sweetie, we really need to think about our relationship."

"Oh no, we're not gonna talk about our feelings are we?" asked Flame.

"What? NO!" said Marie. "That's how couples break up. I wanted to talk about our relationship in the game."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the captain of the team and I'm the co-captain", explained Marie. "We haven't had any alone time for the whole game because of that. Every time we have challenges like this, others tag long with us because they think that sticking with the captains means that you stay in longer. I just want to be alone with you."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way. But you're forgetting one thing", said Flame smirking.

"What?"

"We're alone right now", he said kissing her. Marie closed her eyes and laid on the couch, with Flame still kissing her.

**000**

Striker, Spiro, Ded, Laxish, and Skore all followed M.P.S. and found him unconscious after he apparently ran into a support beam.

"M.P.S., you alright?" asked Laxish.

The Mamoswine shook his head to shake off the blow and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Leon and Volante, who were still running away from the bedroom, ran towards them.

"I think we lost it", said Volante before seeing the others. "Oh, hey guys."

"What were you guys doing?" asked Spiro.

"Oh, the Igglybuff 'killed' Freezeo and Ray, so we ran out of the room", said Leon.

"What? The Igglybuff just landed on my face, and I had to run out of one of the dens", explained M.P.S.

"Okay, the Igglybuff almost killed all of us. But now that we're all here together, I say we stick together so that we don't-"

The Igglybuff dropped from the ceiling before Skore could finish. "RRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Aw crap", said Skore.

**000**

"Wow, and with that…Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Spiro, Ded…Striker, Leon and Volante are all out!"

**000**

Darren, Klavier, Jet, Sally, Kai, and Clash were all in the upstairs den. They didn't notice the Igglybuff on the painting.

"This place is amazing", said Darren.

"Yeah it is", said Clash, eyeing the Flatscreen TV. "What do you think Kai?"

"Eh", mumbled Kai, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it is quite roomy", said Sally.

"Yeah", responded Klavier.

Farra entered the room with them, "Hi guys."

"Oh no, Striker's dead. We don't have him!" said Klavier.

"Ugh, don't mention him. He doesn't like me, so I don't like him either", said Farra.

"Like we believe you", said Clash folding her arms.

"You know what? Fine!" said Farra as she turned to leave. "And by the way, the Igglybuff is on the painting."

They all turned to the painting as the Igglybuff jumped down and attacked.

**000**

"Okay, Darren, Sally, Jet, Kai, and Clash are all out! Who will be next?"

**000**

Mason had begun roaming the house with Kevin after his encounter with Vile.

"I didn't know Weaviles could bend that way", said Kevin.

"Don't mention it", said Mason angrily as they continued walking through the house.

Mason soon hard a few voices and peeped through a door crack. He saw that Carman's alliance was talking about something in the kitchen and started to listen.

**000**

"Okay, this is perfect, all we need to do is convince the team if we lose to get rid of Freezeo, and then we can get rid of Volante so we can pretend to have pity because of Vina's elimination", said Carman.

"I'm not sure. Volante's a good guy", said Dew.

"Yeah, but think about it, when we get to the merge, he could be trouble", explained Solis.

"Ugh, fine", said Dew.

"Good", said Carman.

Mason grinned evilly.

**000**

**Mason: Volante is the next one on my list after Freezeo. Maybe I can join those idiots' alliance to get rid of the idiots on my team, as well as get rid of the alliances.**

**000**

Mason and Kevin entered the kitchen and walked up to them.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Solis.

"I heard everything you just said", said Mason grinning.

They all exchanged nervous glances.

"You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?" asked Morgan.

"Maybe, maybe not", said Mason. "It depends on one thing."

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"We want to join your alliance", said Mason smirking.

"Hmmm…sure", said Carman, thinking about it.

"Thanks say thank you Kevin", said Mason.

"PIZZA BAGELS!"

"Close enough", said Mason.

**000**

**Dew: Two more people on the alliance…this is great! Our alliance keeps getting powerful.**

**000**

**Carman: I could always use more slaves.**

**000**

**Mason: This alliance is about to be turned upside down. *laughs evilly***

**000**

The remaining Lucarios were all in the arcade (yeah, the mansion is so huge, it has an arcade).

"I'M IN MY ELEMENT!" yelled Sonan as he leapt on a game machine and started playing.

"He is a true game junkie", said Demenio.

"And it looks like he's gotten Spike into it too", said Jesse, pointing at Spike, who was playing a game as well.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that if we stay in here, we'll die", said Sparky.

"Why do you say that?" asked Luna.

"Because I see the Igglybuff right there", said Sparky, pointing to the top of the game Spike was playing.

"Oh no", said Lila.

The Igglybuff leapt down and started attacking.

**000**

The Lucarios lose! Everyone meet us back in the lot", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay, the Lucarios lost because the Charizards had like 13 team mates left. Wow, you Lucarios sucked at this", said Victini.

"Shut up", said Ded.

"Whatever, the next challenge is a pain management challenge", said Mew.

"What does that mean?" asked Leon.

"It means that only the couples can do this challenge", said Mew.

"Why?" asked Solis.

Mew groaned. "In all scary movies, when couples make out, the guy always gets hurt, and that's the challenge."

"Wait, what exactly is the challenge?" asked Dew.

"The couples will be put in separate rooms where they will make out and whatnot, then while they are doing that, a whip will continuously hit them on their backs, necks, and on occasion, their privates", explained Victini.

Every guy shuddered at the thought of that.

"Yeah, so you guys will have to endure the pain", said Victini. "If you can't take it anymore, or you attack the whip, you are out. The last couple standing wins."

"Wait, what are the girls gonna do while we're being whipped?" asked Jesse..

"Well, they get pleasure while you make out, and then they can either stay under you, or if you care about them, you can just let them watch you be whipped", said Mew. "And they still can't attack it, unless they don't want to watch you suffer any longer."

"Now, the rest of you get to either watch them get hurt, or you can do something else", said Victini.

"Okay, now the couples that will be going are Jesse and Lila, Cano and Vixen, Sparky and Luna, Demenio and Sola, Jet and Sally, Kai and Clash, Flame and Marie, Dew and Carman, Ray and Summer, and Mason and Vile", said Mew.

"What?!" yelled Mason.

"Well, it looks like we get to spend more time together", said Vile seductively.

"Okay, now get into your rooms", said Victini as the couples did as they were told.

**000**

"Well this challenge is stupid", said Flame.

"Oh c'mon Flame, don't complain, we have more time together", said Marie pulling Flame on top of her and kissing him.

"I guess this is okay", said Flame kissing her back.

As they began making out, the whip that Victini told them about was lowered over Flame's back. It smacked Flame's back with much force.

"AAHHHH!" yelled Flame.

Marie got from under him and started to watch.

"This-AAAHHH!...is-AAAAHHHH!...bullsh*t-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"I am not about to do this", said Cano.

"We'll lose if you don't", said Vixen laying on a bed.

Cano sighed, "Fine, but if we lose anyway, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Okay", said Vixen laying on her back.

Cano got on top of her and starting to make out with her as the whip lowered from the ceiling. The whip smacked his back as hard as it could, causing him to whimper. Vixen immediately got from underneath him and covered her eyes so she couldn't see.

**000**

"This isn't gonna work", said Dew, who was laying on the bed, with Carman on top of him. "You'll get hurt if this happens."

"No I won't, watch this", said Carman as she began making out with him.

The whip lowered itself from the ceiling and before it could smack her, she leapt out of the way, causing it to strike Dew's 'private area'.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Dew. "I'm outta here, I'm done."

"Dew, you can't, if we lose, you'll get eliminated", said Carman, pretending to care.

"We'll probably win and I don't care", said Dew angrily. "That hurt like hell."

Dew left out of the room with Carman on his back.

"Dew is our first guy out!" said Mew.

"What happened?" asked Solis.

"The whip smacked me extremely hard in my…special place, so get off my back", said Dew. "We still have Mason, Ray, and Flame."

"Ugh, I guess you're right about that", said Sabrina.

**000**

Ray was happily making out with Summer as the whip started smacking him. Surprisingly, Ray didn't even flinch, he kept kissing Summer, who was shocked at how well he was doing.

"Ray, are you okay?" asked Summer, concerned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Ray.

"Um…okay I guess", said Summer as she kept kissing.

**000**

Jesse and Lila were making out on the bed as the whip came down from the ceiling. The whip continued whipping his back, but Jesse kept holding his ground as Lila crawled from underneath him.

"This-OW!...isn't so bad-OW!..." yelled Jesse.

**000**

Kai and Clash didn't even have to make out for the whip to come down. Kai laid on his back as the whip started smacking him.

Clash knew Kai could take it, but she should got worried and attacked the whip, causing them to be eliminated.

**000**

"Kai is out, thanks to Clash!" said Mew.

The Lucarios that weren't doing the challenge got angry.

**000**

Demenio was laying on top of Sola, kissing her with as much passion he could give. The whip came down and started smacking his back.

"This is stupid", said Demenio as Sola crawled from under him.

"C'mon Demenio, you can take it", said Sola.

"This is freaking painful", said Demenio.

**000**

Jet was already being whipped after making out with Sally. The whip was going extremely fast and hitting with more force than usual.

"AAHHHHH!" yelled Jet as the whip struck his private area.

Sally, upon hearing her boyfriend scream in pain, used Thunderbolt on the whip, getting Jet out.

**000**

Jet is out thanks to Sally!"

**000**

Sparky was making out with Luna as the whip descended from the ceiling. The whip began smacking Sparky's back hard and powerfully, causing him to wince multiple times as Luna crawled from under him.

The whip continued striking his back and neck. Sparky couldn't take it anymore and soon jumped from the bed and ran out the door.

**000**

"Sparky's out", said Mew.

**000**

Vile was making out with Mason on the bed. As the whip came down, Vile moved out of the way as the whip began smacking him.

"Damn it!" yelled Mason as the whip struck his chest. "This sucks!"

The whip continued striking his chest, which began making it harder for him to breathe. Mason got off of the bed and ran out of the door.

**000**

"Mason is out", said Mew smiling.

**000**

Flame was still being smacked over and over again, but pretty soon, he got tired of the pain as he began feeling a stinging sensation on his wing bases.

"I'M DONE!" yelled Flame as he flew out of the room.

**000**

"Flame is out!" said Mew. "I wonder who is next."

Before he knew it, Cano and Demenio both ran out of their rooms with red marks on their bodies.

"Okay, it looks like it's between Jesse and Ray", said Victini.

**000**

Ray and Summer were still going at it like wild Mankeys. Ray still hadn't flinched from the whip.

"This is great Ray!" said Summer happily.

"I know", said Ray kissing her longer and deeper.

**000**

"This is getting annoying", said Jesse as he was continuously struck.

"Then stop Jesse, the other team probably lost already", said Lila.

"How do you know?" asked Jesse through his teeth.

"I know that you're in pain, now stop!" yelled Lila.

Jesse groaned and got off of the bed.

**000**

"Jesse is out! This means the Charizards win!"

The Charizards cheered as the Lucarios groaned.

"I will be seeing you guys at elimination tonight", said Mew.

**000**

**Mason: Damn it! I knew I should've hypnotized Ray and made us lose, but I forgot that my brother has a short attention span and didn't feel the pain. Great, just great!**

**000**

**Laxish: Well, I'm voting for Clash, she attacked the whip! Kai could've taken the pain, he's a badass!**

**000**

**Spiro: Sally**

**000**

**Skore: Sally**

**000**

**Ded: Clash**

**000**

**Sola: Sorry Clash**

**000**

**Lila: Sally**

**000**

**Darren: *sighs* Clash**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"You know the drill, if I call your name, you're safe", said Mew. "Spike, Darren, Kai, Jet, Ded, Striker, Spiro, M.P.S., Laxish, Skore, Klavier, Demenio, Sola, Luna, Sparky, Vixen, Cano, Sonan, and Lila."

"Jesse, Clash, and Sally, you are the bottom three", said Mew. "The person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jesse."

"What?!" yelled Clash and Sally.

"Yeah, you two made the most reliable people on your team get eliminated, so it's really obvious", said Mew.

Clash and Sally went into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Well Lucarios, you better hope you don't start sucking", said Mew. "Now get some sleep."

**000**

**Chapter done! Woo hoo! I sort of dislike this chapter for an odd reason…I just don't know why. Clash and Sally are both out and Kai said something…sorta. Mason is now part of Carman's alliance…well I guess that alliance won't last long. Will Mason win this? Will Vile stay in longer? Will more contestants make out? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	29. Episode 25: Kung Fools

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants faced the scary movie genre. There was a lot pain, and a lot love during this time. Mason joined Carman's alliance in order to take them down…devious, huh? There was an Igglybuff killer going around maiming all of the contestants during the first challenge. There was plenty of pain during the second challenge as the couples had to do it. The guys had to be whipped after making out with their girlfriends, as guys in movies are usually killed. In the end, Ray won it for his team, sending the Lucarios to elimination and giving Sally and Clash the boot. Who will win today? Will Mason strike again? Will Vile find out? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Okay Kevin, we're in another alliance", said Mason. "Do you know what that means?"

"CHOCOLATE MUFFIN RAVE!" cheered Kevin as he pulled out a muffin from his blue striped, chest compartment and started dancing.

"NO!"

"Aww…" groaned Kevin as he dropped his muffin on the ground.

"It means we have to sabotage their plans", said Mason.

"How?"

"Using my hypnosis", said Mason. "I can just hypnotize those idiots."

"Okay!"

"Ugh, you are a pain", said Mason.

"Just like a vasectomy", said Kevin dreamily.

Mason went wide-eyed. "W-why would you say that?"

"That's painful!" explained Kevin. "Can I have a cookie?"

"No, now come on, we have to go to this meeting", said Mason as he walked off with Kevin behind him.

**000**

"Where are they?" asked Solis.

"They'll be here", said Carman. "We just need to be patient."

Mason and Kevin approached the area soon after she said that. "Sorry we're late."

"Don't worry about it", said Carman.

"Gee, thanks sexy plant lady", said Kevin goofily.

"Hey!" yelled Dew angrily.

"Oh please Dew, don't let jealousy get the best of you. Watch this", said Carman as she went up to Kevin. "What's two plus two?"

"PEANUT BUTTER BEAUTIFLY!"

"Okay, I see your point", said Dew chuckling.

"Now that you two are here, we need to discuss about our targets", said Sabrina.

"Well, yesterday, Kevin made a great list of people to get rid of…in a good order", said Mason.

"Well, what's the order?" asked Morgan.

"Freezeo…Volante…Summer…Marie…Ray…Vile…Leon…Ebony…Flame…then Farra", said Mason, not telling the real elimination order.

"_Wait a minute, that's close to the elimination order __**we **__had"_ thought Dew.

"Wow that is really cool", said Morgan.

"Yeah, Kevin was actually useful this time", said Sabrina.

"YAY!" yelled Kevin.

Ray was once again watching them and was shocked to see Mason and Kevin with their alliance. He ran back to his alliance in order to tell them the news.

**000**

"Wait, Mason is now part of Carman's alliance?" asked Leon.

"Yeah", said Ray.

"Ray, I thought your brother was supposed to be nice", said Freezeo.

"Remember, I was born first, Sola was second, and Mason was third. Since he was the youngest, he got corrupted by a lot of stuff, so I don't know", said Ray.

"How come you and Sola are nice and Mason is evil?" asked Leon.

"I just said I don't know!" said Ray.

"Well, we really need to tell the team about their alliance before the team is destroyed", said Volante..

"Right", said Leon.

Little did they know, Carman and her alliance saw Ray running from their hideout and followed him. They overheard everything and decided to turn the tables.

**000**

**Carman: I never knew Leon had it in him to make an alliance. Now we have a double reason to get rid of Freezeo and Volante.**

**000**

**Mason: All according to plan, next stage: hypnosis.**

**000**

Striker was once again sleeping peacefully in his bed. Suddenly, he felt something on him, pinning him down. He opened his eyes and saw Farra looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" she shrieked.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Striker's scream woke up everyone in the trailer.

"Oh no, not again!" groaned Spiro.

"Farra, get out of here", said M.P.S.

"Not until Striker gives me an answer!" said Farra.

"I don't love you because you're insane! Now get off of me you psycho!"

Farra started crying and ran out of the trailer.

"Ugh, she's nuts", said Demenio.

"Yeah, we've covered that", Striker said while lying on his back.

"Well, since she's gone, let's gone some-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Klavier.

"CONTESTANTS!"

"Damn it!" yelled Klavier.

"MEET US IN THE DOJO IN 5 MINUTES!"

Everyone looked at each other confused. "Dojo?"

**000**

"Hello and welcome to the dojo", said Mew.

"Why are we in here?" asked Ebony.

"Today's genre is the kung fu movie!"

"Awesome", said Ray.

"Great, now the first challenge is to train a fighter", said Mew.

"That's not fair! They have two fighting-types and we have none left!" said Summer.

"No, that would be too easy", said Victini. "You have to choose someone on your team who can't fight at all."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it makes it more of a challenge instead of you just watching your fighting-types beat the crap out of people. I mean Lucarios, you two of the strongest fighting-types on your team", said Mew.

"Ugh" groaned Skore.

"Yeah, so you guys have to choose a person who can't fight that you can train, and tell us when you're ready, and you can use that punching bag to figure out who that person is", said Mew. "It has a strength meter than can tell who the strongest is and who the weakest is."

**000**

"Alright, we need to find out which one of us can't fight", said Jesse. "Kai and I are both part fighting-type, so we're okay."

"Now, you guys will need to hit that punching bag, and whoever hits it the weakest, that's the one who can't fight", said Kai.

Everyone stared in shock.

**000**

**Laxish: At last, the chicken speaks!**

**000**

**Darren: At least he said a sentence.**

**000**

**M.P.S.: At least he talked.**

**000**

"Okay, Lila, you can go first", said Jesse.

Lila went up to the bag and kicked it with her hind legs and got a 6 on the strength meter. Sonan was next. The little Wynaut went up to the bag and smacked it with his arm, giving him an 8, which surprised everyone. Cano went up to the bag and whacked it, giving him a 7. Vixen was next. She whacked it with her tails, giving her a 6. Sparky went up next and got a 7. Luna went up next and got a 5. Demenio went up next and got a 7. Sola went up next and got an 8. Spike went next and got a 9. Darren smacked the bag and got a 6. Klavier went next and got a 7. Jet went after him and got a 10. Skore went up next and got a 9. M.P.S. went next, and due to his big size, he got an 11. Spiro went next and got a 5. Ded got a 12. Striker tackled the bag and got a 4. Laxish went last and got…a 2.

"Okay, let's see which one of us is the weakest", said Jesse.

Jesse went to the ranking boards and looked at the ranks.

Jesse/Kai: 15

Ded: 12

M.P.S.: 11

Jet: 10

Spike: 9

Skore: 9

Sonan: 8

Sola: 8

Cano: 7

Sparky: 7

Demenio: 7

Klavier: 7

Lila: 6

Vixen: 6

Darren: 6

Luna: 5

Spiro: 5

Striker: 4

Laxish: 2

"Well Laxish, it looks like you're in for some intense training", said Jesse.

"Ugh", groaned Laxish as he fell on his back.

**000**

"Alright, we need to find out who we need to train", said Flame.

"Well it's pretty obvious. We need to train Kevin", said Leon.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin as he smacked Leon, sending him crashing into a wall.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Okay, we can't use him", said Leon through the wall.

"What about Freezeo?" asked Dew.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's the weakest one here", said Solis.

"That's Ray!"

"Oh trust me, Ray may be an idiot, but he's strong", said Mason.

"That leaves you Freezeo", said Ebony.

"Oh crap"

**000**

"Okay, now that you guys have chosen your weaklings, get training", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay Laxish, we need to train you long and hard", said Jesse.

"Why?" asked Laxish.

"It's part of the challenge", said Lila.

"How is me being in pain a challenge?" asked Laxish.

"Don't complain", said Klavier. "Now, lift those dumbbells."

Laxish looked over and saw a couple of dumbbells and sighed. He picked up one of them with both arms. He raised it over his head and smiled.

"I did it!" cheered Laxish before he felt on his side.

"This is gonna be a long challenge", said Spike.

**000**

Freezeo was jumping rope.

"Why am I doing this? I can float!" said Freezeo.

"You need to learn to do this without floating", said Ebony.

"Ugh, I'm a freaking snowflake! I'm flat! The only reason I'm standing upright and jumping is because Leon and Ray are holding me up", said Freezeo.

Ray and Leon were both behind Freezeo, holding him up straight so he wouldn't fall.

"Just keep jumping", said Morgan.

**000**

"Well, this is gonna take too long so…cue the training montage!" said Victini.

**000**

*"Eye of the Tiger" starts playing*

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances_

Laxish is running on a treadmill with a hat that has a hot dog on it.

_Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Freezeo is trying to do a push-up with his ice chain, but fails.

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Laxish is doing sit-ups while Skore baits him with a Twinkie.

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight

Freezeo is flying around in circles.

_Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night_

Laxish is running up a small staircase and falls down soon after.

_And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger_

"MONTAGE OVER!"

"Okay, you guys have had enough time to train, now it's time for the challenges."

"I thought training those two was the challenge", said Dew, who was exhausted.

"Nope, they have to do three challenges and whoever wins them, wins it for their team", said Mew.

"Ugh" everyone groaned.

"Now, it's time for the first challenge…a battle!"

"Wait what?" asked Darren. "They have to battle?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" asked Victini.

"Oh boy", said Laxish depressed.

**000**

"Now this will be a real fight, so Freezeo and Laxish must wear these", said Mew holding up a robotic skeleton machine.

"What the hell are those?" asked Ded.

"Motion Machines", said Mew. "When they put them on, we will give you a remote, and you will control how they fight."

"Cool", said Sonan.

"The one who wins the battle wins the first challenge", said Mew. "Any questions?"

"No"

"Good, then get fighting, I wanna see some pain."

**000**

Laxish and Freezeo put the machines on. Victini gave Laxish's remote to Sonan, and gave Freezeo's remote to Ray.

"This is just like Street Fighter IV", said Sonan as he pressed a button, causing Laxish to walk forward.

"Whoa…this is…actually cool, I don't have to do a thing", said Laxish, until something hit him. "I should've just used Mega Punch on the bag, than I wouldn't have had to do this."

"Yeah, I like robot boxing!" said Ray as he pressed his button as well, making Freezeo float forward.

"Okay, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" said Victini.

Sonan pressed a button that was on the left side of the remote. That button made Laxish jump up and hit Freezeo in the face.

"OW!" yelled Freezeo.

Ray pressed the bottom button the remote, which unleashed an Ice Beam attack. Sonan moved Laxish out of the way and the attack made a wall of ice. Sonan pressed his bottom button, unleashing a Hyper Beam that hit Freezeo in the face.

"What the heck Ray?!" yelled Freezeo.

Little did any of them know that Mason was the one doing it. He hypnotized Ray and was making him hurt Freezeo by making him get closer to Laxish.

Sonan continued pressing the buttons quickly, making Laxish too fast to dodge. Laxish kept punching, kicking, and shooting at Freezeo, all of the attacks hitting their target.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" cheered Kevin.

"We need to make Freezeo dodge the attack, but how?" asked Volante until he got an idea.

As he approached Ray, Mason saw him and hypnotized him as well. He made Volante hit the joystick on the remote, causing Freezeo to spin at a high rate of speed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Freezeo.

When Sonan made Laxish launch another Hyper Beam, because Freezeo was spinning so fast, it bounced off of his ice body. Sonan saw what was happening and made Laxish duck. The Hyper Beam hit the ice that Freezeo made after he used Ice Beam, sending it right back at him again…right after he stopped spinning.

_BOOOOMMMM!_

When the smoke cleared, Freezeo had fainted.

"The winner is Laxish! Meaning that the Lucarios win the first challenge!" announced Mew.

The Lucarios cheered as the Charizards glared at Freezeo, Volante, and Ray.

Volante and Ray both snapped out of it at that time and weren't that confused as to why the team was glaring at them. They looked at Mason, who were smiling wickedly at them.

**000**

**Ray: Yep, that's my brother…a big meanie!**

**000**

**Volante: We really need to tell the team about him…and I still can't believe he hypnotized me so easily, I'm still smart.**

**000**

Mew and Victini took the contestants to the back of the dojo. Some of the contestants were in awe at the back of the dojo. It had a topiary garden with many different Pokemon statues and fountains, mainly fighting types.

As they approached a high hill, many of the contestants were nervous. We don't have to jump from up there do we?" asked Leon.

"No", said Victini. "Do you see that bonsai tree up there?"

Many of the contestants squinted and saw two columns with trees on them.

"Your task is to have Laxish and Freezeo make it up to the top of that hill, grab the bonsai and bring it back down", said Mew.

"That's sounds easy", said Freezeo.

"Not really, there is a Mienshao up there who is an expert in kung fu and all other forms of combat. If you try to take the bonsai and he sees you, you might end up falling back down here", said Victini. "And both you and Laxish are weak against fighting-types, so you may have to be careful."

"Wait, do they still have to control us?" asked Laxish.

"Nope, you have to do it on your own", said Mew.

"What? That gives the Charizards an advantage!" said Luna.

"Nice observation Luna", said Mew. "But we don't care!"

"Yeah, we're gonna win!" said Freezeo.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

Laxish jumped on the hill and started to slowly make his way up to the top. Freezeo, on the other hand, glided to the top with ease. When he made it to the top he looked around for the Mienshao and didn't see it. He glided to the top of the column and grabbed the bonsai with his chain. As he turned around, he was hit with an Aura Sphere and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the Mienshao glaring at him. He picked up the bonsai and put it back on the column, before throwing Freezeo off of the hill.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled Freezeo as he slid down the hill.

Freezeo got back up a floated to the top again, leaving Laxish, who was halfway there. Soon enough, Freezeo was seen sliding down the hill again, with Laxish looking confused as he continued climbing. Laxish saw Freezeo go back up there, and soon saw him sliding back down.

Pretty soon, Laxish made it to the top, as Freezeo came back up as well, looking angry…as usual. The Mienshao charged at the two of them and ended up missing and falling down the hill. Laxish and Freezeo was watching him fall, but then Freezeo decided to do something tricky.

He pushed Laxish down the hill, but Laxish grabbed onto the hill and climbed back up as Freezeo descended back down with the bonsai in his chain.

Laxish quickly climbed up the column, but because of his weight, the column fell down and started rolling down the hill…with Laxish on top of it, with the bonsai in his hand.

The column was going so fast that it quickly passed Freezeo and rolled to the side of the dojo, smacking Laxish into a wall.

"The Lucarios win the second challenge!"

"Yay!" said Laxish before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now, it is time for the final challenge…battling a Shaolin master", said Mew.

"You mean the Mienshao?" asked Klavier.

"Yeah, and only Laxish and Freezeo can do it", said Victini.

"NNOOOO!" yelled Freezeo.

"Yeah, so get back in the dojo", said Mew.

All of the contestants went back in the dojo, where the Mienshao was breaking boards, cinder blocks, and even sliced the head off of the dummy.

"I'm gonna die", said Laxish.

"So am I", said Freezeo.

"Now, Laxish and Freezeo stay with us, the rest of you, find a good seat to watch the beatdown", said Victini.

The other contestants sat down and kept watching the Mienshao train itself.

"Okay, you guys will have to battle the Mienshao without any help", said Victini.

"What? We'll probably die!" said Freezeo.

"Don't worry about that, you'll be fine", said Mew.

"I bet we won't", said Laxish folding his arms.

"You will, now get ready", said Victini pushing them.

**000**

"Alright, these battles will determine who wins and goes to elimination!" announced Mew. "The first battle is Freezeo vs. Mienshao!"

Freezeo floated up to the battlefield, with the Mienshao glaring at him. "Mommy"

"Now, whoever stays conscious the longest wins…BEGIN!"

The Mienshao jumped up and kicked Freezeo in the face, knocking him on the ground. Mason took this opportunity to hypnotize him and he did. Freezeo stayed on the ground as the Mienshao kept attacking him. It continued going on for a while until Freezeo finally fainted from the blows.

"Freezeo got 5 minutes 47 seconds!"

The Charizards were angry for two reasons: 1. Freezeo just laid there, and 2. He could float and dodge his attacks."

Leon's alliance looked at Mason, but were shocked to see that he was asleep at the time. Were they wrong about Mason doing something this time? When they looked away, mason opened one of his eyes and grinned.

**000**

**Mason: Idiots! The sleep gag works every time!**

**000**

"Alright, the next battle is Laxish vs. Mienshao!" announced Mew as Laxish came to the battlefield with a scared look on his face. "Same rules apply…BEGIN!"

The Mienshao jumped up and was using Hi-Jump Kick. Laxish moved to the left, causing the Mienshao to hurt its knee. It got up and angrily shot an Aura Sphere at Laxish, which hit him in the gut. Laxish fell on his back, just as the Mienshao was using Hi-Jump Kick, nailing him right in the crotch.

"AAAHHHH!" yelled Laxish.

Many of the guys flinched after seeing that.

Laxish got up, clutching his crotch in pain. The Mienshao used Acrobatics again, kicking Laxish in the air. It used aura Sphere again, but instead of it hitting Laxish, he swallowed it accidentally. Laxish tried to spit out, but he couldn't. He used Hyper Beam to get it out of his mouth. The Aura Sphere, combined with the Hyper Beam, resulted in a powerful blue beam shooting from Laxish's mouth. The beam hit the Mienshao, knocking it out in one hit!"

"Now that's Kung Fu!" said Victini.

"The Lucarios win! Charizards, I'll see you at elimination", said Victini.

**000**

"Okay guys, we need to tell the team about Carman's alliance before the ceremony", said Leon as he and his alliance were walking towards their trailer.

Before they could make it there, they fell into a hole.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" asked Freezeo.

"Us", said Mason as he and the others from Carman's alliance looked down at them.

"Why did you do this?" asked Ray.

"We can't have you exposing our alliance can we?" asked Carman.

"You do realize me and Freezeo can just fly out of here right?" asked Volante.

"Oh no you can't, we are putting an indestructible steel covering over this hole so you can't leave until the elimination is over", said Solis.

"What?" they all asked confused as a steel cover was placed over the hole.

"That worked better than expected", said Dew.

"Yeah", said Morgan.

"ALL CHARIZARDS REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY IMMEDIATELY!"

**000**

**Mason: With those idiots out of the way, it'll be easy to get rid of Volante and Freezeo.**

**000**

**Flame: Freezeo**

**000**

**Marie: Freezeo**

**000**

**Solis: Volante**

**000**

**Sabrina: Volante**

**000**

**Dew: It didn't feel right to do that, but I choose Volante**

**000**

**Carman: Volante**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Okay, it's time for you guys' next elimination", said Mew. "You know the drill, wait where are Leon, Ray, Summer, Volante, and Freezeo."

"Ugh, we don't know", said Mason.

"Oh boy", said Mew as he teleported the 5 of them to the ceremony.

"How are we back here?" asked Leon.

"I had to teleport you guys here", said Mew.

"Wait, did you already vote?" asked Summer.

"Yeah they already voted", said Mew. "Now no more questions, when I call your name, you're safe."

Leon's alliance looked at each other nervously.

"Flame, Marie, Solis, Sabrina, Dew, Carman, Morgan, Kevin, Mason, Vile , Ebony, Summer, Ray, and Farra."

"Leon, Volante, Freezeo, you guys are the bottom three", said Mew.

"Oh joy", said Volante sarcastically.

"And that's why the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Leon."

"It figures", said Freezeo. "I failed the challenges."

"Well, since I'm eliminated now, I just have to say this", said Volante. "Mason is deceiving all of you! He is the reason we keep losing, and he's the reason the people were confused at the eliminations."

"Oh please", said Mason rolling his eyes.

"You know it's true you bastard!" said Summer.

"Seriously? I'm Ray and Sola's brother…do you really think I'm capable of doing stuff like that, especially when **Ray** is my brother?" asked Mason.

"Well Ray? Tell them. Is Mason evil?" said Leon.

"Um…" Ray didn't know what to say. He didn't want to betray his alliance, but he still didn't want to betray his brother.

Ray closed his eyes and ran to the trailers.

"Awkward", said Mew. "Now, back to important matters."

Mew used Psychic to push Volante and Freezeo into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Now the rest of you, get some sleep, and think about some stuff."

**000**

**Carman: Is Mason really evil? No, he can't be, they're probably just trying to make us betray one another. But one thing is for sure, we need to keep an eye on Mason**

**000**

**Oooooohhhh! Mason's being found out. Does anything think he'll make it farther? Poor Volante and Freezeo, especially Freezeo after having all of that pain done to him. Speaking of that…Mew and Victini do not know anything about Kung Fu movies. Will the next chapter be as good as this? Will Mason stay in much longer? Will Vile stay in until the merge? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	30. Episode 26: Just Plane Stupid

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants, mainly Freezeo and Laxish, had to deal with the pain of the kung fu movie genre. There was a lot of pain, punching, throwing up…and a whole lot more than you would actually expect. Laxish was doing exceedingly well throughout the challenges, while Freezeo just did horrible. Mason and Kevin went to Carman's alliance meeting to figure out who to eliminate, even though Mason had his own little order. They targeted Leon's alliance, who had figured out all of their tricks. After all of the challenges, Laxish won it for his team and the Charizards were sent to elimination. Mason, along with Carman's alliance, trapped Leon's alliance in a hole so they wouldn't expose anyone. In the end, Volante and Freezeo were sent packing, but not before Volante could tell the entire team about Mason's plans. Crazy! What will happen tonight? Will everyone believe Volante? Will Mason strike again? And who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…action!**

**000**

"Two more suckers bite the dust", said Mason deviously.

"We're winning!" cheered Kevin.

"Actually Kevin, they're losing, and we're winning", corrected Mason.

"Oooh!"

"Yeah, but the only problem here now is that that idiot dragon told the team about my plans", said Mason.

"Yeah…that was bad", said Kevin.

"Well it's a good thing I tricked those idiots into believing me", said Mason.

"YAY! SEVEN!"

"Ugh, let's just get to Carman's meeting before they actually start getting suspicious", said Mason as he walked away.

"DAT ASS!" yelled Kevin, causing Mason to go wide-eyed.

**000**

**Mason: Okay, Kevin is really starting to creep me out now. I may have to add him to my list at some point, but right now, he's still a good lackey.**

**000**

"We really to keep an eye on Mason", said Carman.

"Why?" asked Sabrina.

"What Volante said yesterday might actually be true", said Carman.

"Yeah, I was sorta wondering why he was acting weird", said Dew.

"That's why we need to watch him", said Carman.

"Sure, okay here they come", said Solis.

Mason and Kevin came up to them as they all looked at each other.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Mason.

"Nothing, we were just thinking about something", said Sabrina.

"Oh", said Mason. "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh…getting rid of Summer and Marie", said Dew.

"Oh, well okay then", said Mason suspicious about their behavior. "We can target them."

"Great, that means we can go to bed now", said Sabrina.

Mason looked at them suspiciously and walked away, with Kevin behind him.

**000**

**Mason: They are up to something. Perhaps I can tell the team about their alliance to keep suspicion off myself.**

**000**

Leon was with Ray and Summer, the last two people on his alliance.

"Okay guys, Volante told the team about Mason, but they didn't believe him", said Leon before looking at Ray. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't know what to do", said Ray. "On one hand, I betray you guys, and other hand, I betray my family."

"Ray, we understand that Mason is a member of your family, but you need to think about yourself and what will benefit yourself", said Summer rubbing his back.

Ray sighed. "I guess you're right."

"That's my boy", said Summer kissing him.

"Okay, we got that covered, but right now we need to add more people to our alliance", said Leon. "We're losing at a quick rate."

"You got that right", said Ray.

"But who?" asked Leon.

**000**

Farra was crying in her sleep and talking in her sleep. She soon woke up sweating and went to the bathroom to calm herself down.

"I still can't believe he said that", said Farra crying at the sink.

Suddenly, she looked in the mirror and a smaller version of herself hopped on her shoulders.

"Stop crying!" said the little Farra.

"What? I really am crazy", said Farra she started crying more.

"Hey! I said stop!" yelled Farra.

Farra stopped crying and looked down at the smaller version of her.

"What do you want from me?" Farra asked to herself.

"You love Striker don't you?"

"Yes, but he doesn't love me…and I've tried everything."

"Well, you need to make sure your love is heard."

"How? I've done everything."

"There's a little thing called dominance…"

Farra hadn't tried that before. "Tell me more."

"Hmm…by the time I'm done with you, you will have Striker wrapped around your hooves."

**000**

Striker was sleeping peacefully in his bed before he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw that Farra was on top of him glaring down at him.

"AH! Farra what are you doing?" asked Striker, who was afraid.

Farra smacked Striker, causing him to scream in pain.

"What the hell Farra?!" yelled Striker.

"You don't talk unless I tell you to, is that understood?" asked Farra in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes ma'am", said Striker in a frightened tone.

"Good", said Farra as she teleported her and Striker away.

The rest of the Lucarios woke up soon after and noticed that Striker was gone.

"I thought Striker got through to her!" said Klavier.

"She's resilient, she'll never give up", said Spiro.

"Well, he'll be back later", said Laxish.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

Mew and Victini were standing in front of a plane when the contestants came up.

"Hello contestants", greeted Mew.

"What's with the plane?" asked Skore. "We're not doing season three are we?"

"No! Today's genre is well…not really a genre it's a **type **of movie", said Victini.

"You're running out of genres are you?" asked Klavier.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter because when we do, we will start doing challenges based off of actual movies, so we will have the last laugh", said Victini.

"Nobody laughed", said Leon.

"Whatever, today's movie is the plane movie!" said Mew. "Hence, the plane."

There was an awkward silence…until Kevin broke it.

"YAY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

**000**

Striker was being dragged into a hotel room by Farra, who was still asserting her dominance. Farra threw Striker on the bed and got on top of him.

"F-Farra?"

Farra smacked him again, making him scream in pain.

"I told you not to talk", said Farra angrily.

"Sorry"

Farra smiled crazily. "This is gonna be fun."

A scream is heard later on.

**000**

The contestants were boarding the plane as Mew and Victini went inside. Victini went to the front of the plane and started to fly the plane.

"Alright, now the first challenge is to eat airline food…gross airline food", said Mew smiling wickedly.

"Oh no", said Skore.

"That's right, and there are penalties for not doing the challenges or failing the challenges", said Mew.

"What?" asked Jet.

"That's right, the penalty is being ejected from the plane", said Mew. "But don't worry, you'll have a parachute."

"Oh well that makes it better", said Darren sarcastically.

"No sass", said Mew pressing a button.

"AAAHHHHH!" yelled Darren as he was ejected from the plane.

"That's not fair!" yelled Luna.

"You wanna be launched?" asked Mew, about to press the button again.

Luna remained silent after that.

"That's what I thought", said Mew. "Now, you have to choose three people to eat the airline food, and if you fail, you get launched."

"All three?" asked Ray.

"Yep", said Mew smiling."Now, get choosing!"

**000**

"Alright, so who can eat gross food without throwing up?" asked Jesse.

"Laxish, M.P.S., and I can do it", said Ded.

"You sure?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah", said Laxish. "We love food."

"Okay, if you say so", said Jesse.

**000**

"Okay, I think Dew, Summer, and I should do it", said Morgan.

"Um…why are you volunteering sis?" asked Dew.

"Well, I just think that I haven't been doing much, and I want to help the team", said Morgan.

"Well okay, but why me?" whispered Dew.

"You're my brother, I know you can eat a lot", said Morgan.

"Gee thanks for callin' me fat", said Dew rolling his eyes.

Morgan giggled.

**000**

**Mason: Hypnosis…that's my best power! *laughs evilly***

**000**

"Okay, now that you have chosen your eaters, let's get started", said Mew. "The first dish is fried chicken pizza."

Mew set a plate of green pizza with friend chicken on it. Everyone looked at the food nervously.

"Why is the pizza green?" asked Laxish.

"Oh, it got moldy", said Mew. "Now, when you're ready, start eating!"

**000**

The first race was Laxish vs. Morgan.

Laxish cautiously took a bite out of the pizza and swallowed it. The pizza tasted rancid and the fried chicken wasn't even fried. Somehow, Laxish devoured it, and didn't throw up.

Morgan, on the other hand, didn't even touch the slice because she was being hypnotized by Mason.

"Laxish wins round one!"

"Hooray", said Laxish groggily.

"The next dish is pudding!" said Mew as he put two bowls of pudding in front of Laxish and Morgan.

The pudding was yellow and moldy. It had hair and fungus in it, and it was bubbling slightly.

"I hate my life", said Laxish as he grabbed a spoon.

"Ready, set, go!"

Laxish started devouring the hairy pudding as Morgan just sat there and watched. When Laxish finished, he looked like he was really sick.

"Laxish wins round two, which means-" said Mew pressing a button.

Morgan was ejected from the plane after that.

"Alright, the next round is Ded vs. Summer", said Mew. "The first dish for them is Fried Cacnea Spikes!"

**000**

**-**_**Random Cutscene-**_

_**Cacnea: S-so c-cold**_

**000**

"Now…begin!"

Ded and Summer were both careful when they picked up the spikes. Ded slowly ate his spike , trying not to puncture his throat and tongue. Summer tried to speed it up, but she nearly stabbed the back of her throat. Pretty soon, Ded finished his spike first.

"Ded wins round one!" said Mew. "Now the next dish is cheese."

"Well, that's not so bad", said Summer.

"You didn't let me finish", aid Mew. "It is rancid, moldy cheese that smells like sh*t!"

Ded and Summer looked at each other nervously.

"Now! Begin!" said Mew as he put the cheese in front of them.

Ded picked up to cheese and when he smelled it, he almost threw up. Summer did the same thing, but she bit it. Pretty soon, Ded was eating it as well. Both of them were close to puking as tears came to their eyes. But soon enough, Summer came out on top.

"Okay, it's time for the tie breaker", said Mew said Mew as he teleported a huge cake in front of them. "This cake is full of dirt, slimy sauce, and dead Weedles."

Ded and Summer both covered their mouths to avoid throwing up.

"The first one to finish it wins!" said Mew.

"I'm out", said Ded.

"So am I", said Summer.

"Okay", said Mew shrugging his shoulders. He pressed the button and ejected them from the plane.

"Okay, the final round is Dew vs. M.P.S.", said Mew. "And your first dish is spaghetti with Muk sludge."

Dew and M.P.S. both gulped in fear.

"Begin!"

M.P.S. started slurping down the old rancid spaghetti noodles. He suddenly felt sick and swallowed the food. Dew was doing just as bad as he was, he ate some of the noodles and got sick right off of the back.

"I hate this", said Dew as he swallowed the spaghetti.

"Alright, M.P.S. wins round one!" said Mew. "The next dish is a rotten banana smoothie."

"I hate my life", said M.P.S.

"Now, begin!"

M.P.S. started slurping down the smoothie. It tasted lumpy and disgusting, which made it worse to swallow. Dew was dealing with the same problem, lumpiness and rancidness in the smoothie, making it hard to swallow. Pretty soon, they both sucked it down…at the same time.

"Okay, it's a tie, which means-", said Mew as he pressed the button.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Dew as he was launched out of the plane.

"The Lucarios win the first challenge!"

"Yay!" said M.P.S. as he passed out, making the plane tilt momentarily.

"Okay, it's time for the next challenge", said Mew.

**000**

Striker was rocking back and forth on the hotel room bed as Farra watched him in amusement.

"Quit doing that, you know you liked that, and you better tell me you did or else", commanded Farra.

Striker looked at her crazily and soon jumped out of a nearby window.

"Not again", said Farra angrily as she teleported Striker back into the hotel room with her.

"NOOOO!"

**000**

"What's the next challenge?" asked Ray.

"You all have to watch a soap opera", said Mew, making the girls grin and the guys groan.

"Well, it'll be good to get some sleep", said Leon. "That's not even a challenge."

"Well it is…if you have to stay awake", said Mew smiling wickedly.

The guys went wide-eyed.

"We have to stay awake and actually watch that crap?" asked Mason.

"Yes, yes you do, and if you fall asleep, you get ejected", said Mew holding his button. "The last person standing wins."

The guys looked at each other nervously.

"Now…let the soaps begin!" said Mew.

**000**

"_You know I would never hurt you", said a Jolteon on the TV._

"_You're a liar!" yelled a Flareon back to him._

"Ugh, this is torture!" yelled Ebony.

"You're right", said Spiro. "I don't think I can take this."

"I don't see how women watch these", said Klavier.

"_I guess I'll have to show you that I care", said Jolteon as he pounced on the Flareon and pinned her down._

"Now I know why watch them", said Leon as he and the guys watched the TV wide-eyed.

Pretty soon, the guys started falling asleep, and some of the girls were getting tired as well. Skore was the first to fall asleep, followed by Laxish, Spiro, Ray, and Leon. Ebony fell asleep later when the next soap came on. Jesse, Lila, and Sonan all fell asleep, and Demenio fell asleep with Sola afterwards, resulting in everyone being ejected.

Most of the contestants were strong, but they soon fell victim to the power of soap operas. Kai and Jet both fell asleep and were ejected. Spike, Luna, Sparky, and M.P.S. fell asleep and were ejected as well. Cano, Vixen, Flame, Marie, Vile, Carman, Solis, and Mason all fell asleep as well and were ejected, leaving Klavier, Sabrina, and Kevin.

Sabrina fell asleep when the fourth soap opera started. Klavier was exhausted from watching the boring soaps. Kevin, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and watching the soaps with interest.

"Does Brad get with Jenny? I wanna know!" yelled Kevin as Klavier fell asleep and was ejected.

"Kevin wins for the Charizards!"

"But I never got to know if Brad gets with Jenny", said Kevin sadly.

"He does…then they have sex", said Mew. "Now, it's time for the final challenge."

**000**

"Farra, let me go", demanded Striker, who was tied to a chair.

"No way Striker, we are going to stay together, no matter what!"

"You tied me to a chair! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Shut up!" yelled Farra as tears streamed fro her face. "You never liked me from the beginning. I've been trying to get on your good side since I got here, and you have rejected me ever since!"

"You never approached me normally!"

Farra went wide-eyed. "SHUT UP!"

**000**

Mew had teleported everyone back on the plane.

"How did you guys like falling?" asked Mew.

"It was terrifying, you jerk!" yelled Solis.

"Yeah, but it was funny as well", said Mew. "Now, the last challenge is to skydive."

"Are you kidding?" asked Spike.

"Nope", responded Mew.

"We were just ejected….now we have to jump?" asked Carman.

"Exactly", said Mew. "You have to land on a target that is in the center of the lot, and you will see it easily."

Most of the contestants looked out of the plane door and saw nothing but clouds, signaling that they were extremely high up.

"Um…we can't see the target", said Skore.

"Oh well, happy landings", said Mew throwing parachutes at them and teleporting away. He soon came back, "Oh, and the last two people to come down are automatically eliminated."

Everyone grabbed a parachute and looked at one another before looking back out of the door.

"Okay, this is nuts, I'm a flying type, I can just fly onto the target", said Spike.

"Ditto", said Klavier.

"So can I", said Sabrina.

"And I can too", said Flame.

All four of them jumped out of the plane, using their wings to guide them.

"I can just teleport us all down there, no problem", said Solis.

Mew teleported back up into the plane. "You can't use any psychic attacks to make it down there or else you're automatically eliminated," he said before he teleported away again.

"Great, just great", said Solis.

"I'm too young to die!" said Skore.

"YAY! I'M GONNA FALL TO MY DEATH!" cheered Kevin as he jumped out of the plane.

"Man, I never understand him anymore", said Spiro.

"Well, who's next?" asked Laxish sheepishly.

"Well, I think that….CANO SHOULD GO!" yelled Ebony as he pushed him out of the plane.

"That was cold", said Darren.

"So what?" asked Ebony.

"Well, the fact of the matter is…you should really jump right now", said M.P.S.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're about to die", said Vixen, teeth barred.

Ebony went wide-eyed and jumped out of the plane, with Vixen jumping right after him.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Marie.

"Well I'll go, come on guys", said Ded. Skore and Spiro jumped on his back and he jumped out of the plane.

Laxish jumped on M.P.S.' back, "TO NARNIA!"

M.P.S. charged and made the door bigger as he and Laxish fell.

"Come on", said Dew as Carman and Solis jumped on his back. "Morgan?"

"I'll go later", said Morgan.

""Okay, if you say so", said Dew as he jumped out of the plane.

Mason grinned and decided to hypnotize Summer as well.

"Alright, let's go", said Leon as he jumped out of the plane.

"Come on Summer", said Ray as he started running out of the plane.

"I'll go later", said Summer, under Mason's control.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ray.

"Yeah", said Summer.

"Okay", said Ray as he jumped out of the plane.

Kai and Jet both jumped out of the plane without fear.

"Come on Darren", said Sparky as he and Luna were getting ready to jump.

"Umm….okay", said Darren unsure. He had been ejected for no reason because of Mew, and he didn't want to jump out of the plane after that.

Luna, Sparky, and Darren all jumped out of the plane, with Darren screaming the way down…even with the parachute.

Marie, Demenio, and Sola all jumped out after them.

Vile, Mason, Jesse, Lila, Sonan, Summer, and Morgan were left.

"Let's go", said Jesse as he, Lila, and Sonan jumped out.

"_Perfect"_, thought Mason.

"Come on Mason, let's jump", said Vile.

"What?" asked Mason as Vile pulled him out of the plane.

Mason quickly used his hypnosis to make Summer and Morgan jump out of the plane as well.

**000**

"I hate my life", said Striker as he was forced to look at Dora the Explorer with Farra watching him.

"_Can you say rapido?"_

"Rapido", said Farra before noticing the Striker wasn't doing anything. "Say it!"

"Ugh…rapido", said Striker.

"_Good"_

**000**

"Here they come", said Mew, looking through his binoculars.

Spike, Klavier, Sabrina, and Flame all landed down there first. Kevin came crashing down, without a parachute and landed on the target.

"AW… I WANTED TO EXPLODE", said Kevin.

Cano came down afterwards, with Ebony landing on his back. Vixen came down later and glared at Ebony, who took off running. Ded, Skore, Spiro all landed safely on the target, but M.P.S. and Laxish crashed hard on it because of their combined weight. Dew, Carman, and Solis all came down later, followed by Leon and Ray. Kai and Jet landed on the target with ease. Sparky, Luna, and Darren landed all landed safely on the target safely, with Darren still screaming…until he noticed that they made it. Marie, Demenio, and Sola landed next, followed by Jesse, Lila, and Sonan.

"Alright, the double elimination will be between Mason, Vile, Summer, and Morgan", said Mew. "Let's see who it will be…but either way, the Charizards suck."

The Charizards glared at him as the next two contestants came down.

"And the last people safe are…Mason and Vile!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Leon and Carman's alliance members.

"Yeah", said Mew.

Soon enough, Summer and Morgan came into view.

"Morgan and Summer, you both are eliminated", said Mew as they landed.

Mason released his hypnosis over them.

"Ow, what happened?" asked Morgan, causing everyone to stare in shock.

_Flashback:_

"_Mason is deceiving all of you! He is the reason we keep losing, and he's the reason the people were confused at the eliminations!"_

_End of Flashback_

Everyone looked at Mason, who looked back confused.

"Well, Summer and Morgan, time for you to go", said Mew.

Summer walked up to Ray and planted a kiss on his lips. "Remember what I said."

As Summer and Morgan left, everyone was thinking the same thing. Was Mason deceiving them?

**000**

**Carman: I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, he was close to being eliminated. If he was deceiving us, he would've jumped first…wouldn't he?**

**000**

**Leon: Great, I'm down to just Ray. This sucks.**

**000**

**Ray: What the hell do I do? I just lost my girlfriend, and for all I know, I could be next. I just-*sighs**

**000**

**Mason: This is getting bad, I'm being found out. I need to get rid of these losers before I'm found out.**

**000**

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut up", commanded Farra.

**NOOOO! So close! Poor Summer and Morgan. Ray, you really need to decide…family or money. Will Ray deceive Mason? Will Carman's alliance figure out what Mason is doing? Will the Charizards keep losing? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	31. Episode 27: Riddlin' Rivals

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to survive the airplane movie. There was a lot of tension between Mason and the others after Volante's elimination. Mason and Carman's alliance targeted Summer because she was with Leon's alliance. During the challenges, there were many opportunities for error and deceit during the challenges…and Mason took them. Mason hypnotized Morgan and Summer, who were practically innocent throughout the whole day. Striker was kidnapped by Farra again. Throughout the challenges, Mason used hypnosis to control Morgan and Summer, and when it came time for an automatic elimination challenge, he made sure that they were last, earning them a ride in the Lame-O-Sine. Will Mason strike again? Will Striker ever return? And who will be voted off tonight? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Mason and Kevin were once again plotting about who their next target would be.

"Okay Kevin, I'm being found out, so I need you to make me a new elimination order", said Mason.

"YES MY MASTER!" said Kevin. "Dew…Solis…Sabrina…Leon…Ray…Marie…Vile…Flame."

"Okay, we'll be getting rid of both Carman's alliance, and Leon's alliance", said Mason smiling.

"YAY!"

"Ugh, let's just get to the meeting", said Mason. "I bet they're upset they lost Morgan."

**000**

"Okay, we lost Morgan, but that doesn't mean we're gonna start being like Leon's alliance or Vile's alliance", said Carman.

"And what if we do?" asked Dew.

"Then we try to win and keep our alliance secure", said Sabrina.

"What about Mason?" asked Dew.

"What about him?" asked Sabrina.

"What if he's really the reason we keep losing?"

"We don't know that for sure", said Carman.

"Okay, if you say so", said Dew.

Mason and Kevin came up to the alliance and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Solis?" asked Mason.

Suddenly, a Gardevoir teleported to the alliance. "Sorry I'm late guys", it said.

"Oooh, sexy lady!" said Kevin.

"Solis, is that you?" asked Carman.

"Yeah", she responded.

"Why and how did you evolve?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, I had a few rare candies in by bag, and I evolved so I could seduce Jesse into being with me instead of that other slut he's with now", explained Solis.

"I'm not sure that's gonna work", said Carman.

"Well, it worked on them", said Sabrina, pointing her wing at Dew, Mason, and Kevin, who were staring at Solis.

"Dew!" yelled Carman, getting the sea lion's attention.

Dew snapped out of it and was met with an angry glare from Carman. Dew smiled sheepishly before looking away.

"Anyways, who should we get rid of now?" asked Dew, trying to change the subject.

"Well, they're down to their last two members, so it makes sense to get rid of them both", said Sabrina.

"Okay, case closed, let's go", said Dew as he left.

**000**

**Carman: I'm gonna get rid of Solis. She's making Dew fall for her, and I can't let that happen.**

**000**

"Farra, can you let me go now?" asked Striker who was tied up in a movie theater.

"NEVER!" yelled Farra, who was next to him.

As the movie started, it immediately showed a male Beartic having sex with a female Ursaring.

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Striker. "You brought me to another porno?!"

"Yeah, and this time, we are gonna stay here…until I get tired", she said deviously.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're about to find out", said Farra as she got on top of him.

"NOOOO!"

**000**

The Lucarios woke up and saw that Striker was still gone.

"He's usually back by now", said Spiro.

"I guess Farra really isn't gonna let him go this time", said Skore.

"We don't know that for sure", said Laxish. "Maybe she's just crazy and we need to save him."

"Or, he can just tell her to leave him alone or that he never wants to see her again", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, that doesn't work", said Ded.

"Is there a way we can keep her from getting in here?" asked Klavier.

"Well, she is a Normal/Psychic-type", said Sparky.

"So she is only weak to Bug-types…and Dark-types", said Spiro looking at Demenio.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you surround the trailer with some kind of dark energy so Farra will leave us alone?" asked Spiro.

Demenio thought for a moment and he sighed, "Fine."

"But, we'll have to do it after we get him back", said Skore.

"CONTESTANTS! COME DOWN TO THE LOT! CHALLENGE TIME!"

"Oh yay", said Laxish sarcastically.

**000**

"What's the torture this time?" asked Sola.

"Hello to you too", said Mew smiling.

"Answer the question", said Solis, making most of the guys stare at her.

"When did you evolve?" asked Mew.

"This morning", said Solis.

"That's good", said Victini. "That's really good."

"Yeah", said most of the guys, earning them angry glares from the girls.

Solis looked over and saw that Jesse was playing with Sonan instead of paying attention to her.

"Okay, now that we have the sexiness out of the way, today's movie is the detective movie!" announced Mew.

"So, we just have to find clues?" asked Luna. "We don't have to solve anything?"

"No, you don't have to solve anything, you just have to figure out the riddles and clues", said Mew smiling.

The contestants grinned at each other.

"Now, to get this stared", said Mew as he snapped his fingers, sending all of the contestants to a deserted island.

**000**

Striker was twitching after his forced session with Farra. His screams were so loud; they had to throw them out. "Please, can we get back to the competition now?" he asked frightened.

She smiled at his fear, "No, we still have a long list of things to do!"

"What?" he asked frightened. "What are you gonna make me do now?"

"We're going bungee jumping!" said Farra smiling.

Striker went wide-eyed.

**000**

"Okay, now that you're here…see ya", said Mew as he and Victini teleported away.

"Ah, another island…it brings back sh*tty memories", said Dew smiling.

"Yeah, remember when we kept getting blown up?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah", the veterans agreed. There was a weird silence.

"Let's never talk about those memories again", said Skore.

"Yeah" the veterans agreed.

"So, what are we supposed to even do here?" asked Klavier.

Cano looked around and saw a sign. "There's a sign over there."

They all went to the sign and Ded started to read it.

_This is the challenge and here's what you have to do_

_Find a series of helpful clues_

_You will see signs throughout the land_

_No, you can't give a helping hand_

_The first clue is deep in the brine_

_Near an ancient, legendary shrine_

"Deep in the brine?" asked Skore. "What the hell does that mean?"

Everyone exchanged glances, none of them knowing what it means. Darren thought for a while and got an idea. Silently, he slipped into the water and swam into the briny depths. He saw a shrine to a white bird-like Pokemon. It had blue spikes on its back, along blue coverings over its eyes.

"A Lugia shrine…cool", said Darren as he swam near it. He saw a sign next to it and grabbed it before swimming back up to the surface.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" asked Vixen.

Suddenly Darren came from the sea with a sign in his fin.

"Where did you find the sign?" asked Spike.

"I went into the sea and got it from a Lugia shrine", said Darren sticking it in the ground.

They all came up to it and read what it said.

_Great you found the first clue_

_Now here is the next thing you have to do_

_Up in the air, the sky so blue_

_Puffy clouds look so new_

_But one of them is actually faux_

_Find it and to clue two you'll go_

Everyone looked at each other wide-eyed**. **

"This clue doesn't make any sense!" said Carman.

"Actually it does", said Ray. "This is a competition to see which team can find all of the clues the fastest and complete the final task, that's when Mew and Victini will come back for the next challenge."

Everyone looked at Ray shocked.

**000**

**Flame: Once again, he starts making sense.**

**000**

**Leon: What? How did he even figure that out?**

**000**

**Luna: Ray is really starting to use his brain**

**000**

**Ray: WAFFLES!**

**000**

"Okay, so the next clue is up in the air, so…" said Spike as he flew up into the air.

"Ok, he'll bring it down soon", said Carman.

"Challenge", reminded Ray.

The teams looked at each other before Sabrina quickly flew behind Spike. Spike kept flying through clouds, trying to find the fake one. Sabrina saw what he was doing and decided to wait until he was finished. After a while, Spike crashed into a cloud and saw a sign on top of it.

"Finally!" he said as he reached for it.

Sabrina quickly grabbed it with her talons and flew back down. Spike flew after her, but Sabrina kept using attacks to keep him away. Soon enough, Sabrina made it back down and handed the sign to Carman. To protect them from the Lucarios, Solis used Protect to keep the team safe.

_Doing great so far, you are the best_

_In the forest find a place to rest_

_Below the setting you'll find a key_

_Take it a go to a locked tree_

"Okay, let's go!" said Carman as she and her team ran into the forest.

The Lucarios ran up to the sign and read it before following the Charizards into the forest.

**000**

Farra and Striker were on Skyarrow Bridge. Striker was being hooked up to a bungee cord by a Grumpig. "All done", it said.

"Are you ready Striker?" asked Farra

"Not really"

"Good", said Farra as she pushed him off of the bridge.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Farra jumped next, "WHHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**000**

The Charizards were looking for somewhere to rest.

"What does the clue even mean?" asked Vile.

"I think it means find a place to take a break", said Ebony sarcastically.

"Well this doesn't make any sense", said Leon until he heard a voice.

The Charizards hid in the bushes as the Lucarios came running past them.

"Idiots", said Sabrina.

Mason was thinking of a plot, but there wasn't anything to sabotage. All they were doing was finding stuff.

**000**

**Mason: This is the only challenge where I can't sabotage anyone…or can I?**

**000**

The Lucarios stopped when they were deep in the forest.

"Okay, we need to find somewhere to rest", said Lila.

The team looked around and saw nothing. The only thing they saw was a Snorlax sleeping against a tree.

"This is hopeless!" said Sparky. "How are we supposed to find a place to rest in the forest?"

Laxish looked around and stared at the Snorlax for a while. "Wait a minute…"

The team turned to him as he approached the Snorlax.

"What are you doing?" asked M.P.S.

"Snorlax sleep a lot right?" asked Laxish.

"Yeah", said Sonan

"And what is one of their moves?" asked Laxish smiling.

The team thought for a moment and smiled. "Rest!"

"Exactly! So all we have to do is move him out of the way and we'll get the key", said Laxish as he tried to push the Snorlax out of the way…and failed.

"Cano, can you move the Snorlax out of the way?" asked Laxish rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Cano sighed and used Psychic to move the Snorlax out of the way without waking it.

Laxish picked up a key and ran back to the team.

"Great, now all we have to do is find a locked tree", said Sola.

"That doesn't make sense", said Klavier.

**000**

The Charizards were watching the bushes and saw how they got the key.

"This is really getting hard", said Solis.

"That's what she said", said Leon. "Now how are we supposed to take the key?"

"Easy, we find the locked tree ourselves and then we just make them give us the key", said Dew.

"That's a good idea", said Vile. "But how are we supposed to find a locked tree?"

Kevin turned around and saw that they were standing in front of a tree with a lock and chain on it.

"Why is the tree trying to protect itself?" asked Kevin, gaining the attention of his teammates, who saw the tree.

"Well that was easy", said Marie.

**000**

Striker was still falling, until he felt his bungee cord snap.

"Uh oh", said Striker.

The cord snapped, sending him falling into the water below.

He emerged from the water unharmed and as he looked around, he saw that Farra wasn't with him. "YES! I'M FREE!"

Suddenly, he found himself being teleported to a ski resort. He saw Farra's devious smile and started to sob.

**000**

The Lucarios went through the bushes to find the tree and immediately saw the Charizards in front of it.

"Um…can you get out of our way?" asked Jesse.

"Not unless you give us the key", said Carman.

"That's not gonna happen", said Ded.

"Well then, I guess we won't be moving for you", said Leon folding his arms.

The Lucarios looked at each other.

"Cano, you know the drill", said M.P.S.

Cano nodded and used psychic to move the Charizards deep in the forest.

"Good job, now let's get the next clue", said Jesse.

**000**

"Gee Dew, great plan", commented Mason sarcastically.

"Hey, I forgot that Cano knows a psychic move, get off my back", said Dew.

"Actually that's Kevin", said Leon.

"TO NARNIA SAMURAI THING!" he yelled.

"Ugh", said Dew.

**000**

The Lucarios were inside the tree and immediately saw the next clue.

_Good job, you've made it far_

_But let's see if you can reach the bar_

_Find two coconuts filled with pee_

_And kick them to get rid of a hippie._

"That's disgusting!" said Sola.

"Who would fill a coconut with pee?" asked Skore.

"I don't know, but let's go before the Charizards make it back", said Demenio.

The Lucarios exited the tree and ran to the right as the Charizards ran back to their hiding spot and entered the tree.

They read the clue and were automatically confused.

"We have to kick a coconut to get rid of a hippie?" asked Ebony. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Let's just hurry!" said Solis as she and the team exited the tree.

**000**

Striker was being put on skis and pushed outside in the snow. Farra was smiling next to him.

"Are you ready for Snowy Mountain…of Doom?" asked Farra eagerly.

Striker whimpered and shook his head.

"Too bad", Farra said as she shoved him down the mountain.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Striker as he slid down the hill. He was doing okay…until he ran into a tree. "OW!"

Farra was coming back up to him, and Striker tried to run. He slipped and, because of his somewhat cylindrical body, he started rolling down the hill, as snow formed a ball around him.

**000**

"Okay, we looked everywhere and we didn't find one lousy coconut", said Spike.

"This sucks", said Spiro.

As they continued walking, the Lucarios soon found a Simipour in front of a sign.

"Great, we found the hippie, but we didn't find any coconuts", said Vixen.

"Well, hippies are harmless, so he probably won't hurt us", said Skore as he went up to the sign.

The Simipour stopped him, "Whoa little man, you can't touch the sign, I'm protecting it."

"Can I just look at it then?" asked Skore annoying.

"It depends, do you have my coconuts?" asked the Simipour.

"No"

"Then, no you can't bro", said the Simipour. "Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Bob."

"Hey Bob, I'm Skore", said Skore annoyed.

"Well alright bro, come back when you have my coconuts", said Bob as he waved at a leaving Skore.

"Well?" asked Ded.

"Well…BOB won't let me read the sign unless I get him the coconuts", said Skore annoyed.

"Okay, screw this", said Vixen as she approached the hippie.

"Hello my young lady", said Bob.

"Hi", said Vixen as she turned around. She kicked Bob in the crotch, making him fall to the ground holding himself.

"MY COCONUTS!"

The guys on the Lucarios flinched after seeing that.

"Congratulations, you solved the riddle", said Bob weakly. "You may read the sign."

Bob limped off as Vixen brought the sign to the team.

"Uh…I have no comment", said Cano.

"Me neither", said Jesse as he picked up the sign.

_Congratulations you made it at last_

_This final clue will be a blast_

_Find some wool and make a bed_

_Soon some zombies will awake from the dead_

_The sun will set in ten minutes_

_So you have to hurry to win it_

_Find some TNT hidden in the forest_

_When it explodes, you will be considered the best_

"This is the last clue!" said Demenio.

"Right, so how are we supposed to make a bed with wool?" asked Darren.

"And where do we even get the wool?" asked Skore.

"All done", they heard.

The team turned around and saw that Sonan had made 15 beds.

"How did you do this so fast?" asked Lila.

"This is just like Minecraft!" said Sonan smiling.

"Why did you make 15? There are 19 of us, not counting Striker", said Sparky.

"I figured that the boyfriends and girlfriends could sleep together since we aren't allowed to on the lot", said Sonan shrugging his shoulders.

The couples blushed and nodded. "Good job son", said Jesse.

"Well, let's get some sleep", said Laxish as he laid on a bed and instantly fell asleep.

**000**

"Where are they?" asked Ebony.

"I don't know, but the sun is about to set soon", said Ray as he looked at the sun.

"Let's hurry and find the sign before something bad hap-PENS!" yelled Leon as he tripped on a sign.

"Nice fall", said Sabrina.

"Thanks", said Leon, brushing himself off.

Carman picked up the sign and read it. "How are we supposed to make beds from wool?"

"Well, it seems easy for them", said Solis as she pointed to the Lucarios, who were sound asleep in their beds.

"Well, I'd rather sleep on the ground than do all of that work", said Mason.

"YAY! WE'RE GONNA SLEEP IN DIRT!" cheered Kevin.

"Not on my watch", said Solis as she walked towards the Lucarios.

She used Psychic to lift Lila up without waking her and put her in the same bed as Sonan. She got under the covers with Jesse and fell asleep as the Charizards watched her shocked.

**000**

**Flame: Okay, I'm not so sure that Solis is gonna be useful to us anymore, now that she's evolved, most of us, mainly us guys, will be too distracted by her. Also, she's trying to break up Lila and Jesse. She's just like Aura!**

**000**

Striker was still rolling down the hill in his snowball and stopped when he reached the bottom…after he fell into a pond full of freezing water.

Striker emerged once again, totally encased in an ice block. Farra smiled as she approached him.

"Well, I guess you won't be complaining that much anymore."

**000**

As the moon rose, some of the contestants started to wake up and Lila saw that she was with Sonan. She was confused and saw the Charizards sleeping on the ground…all except one. Her anger flared as she looked at her and Jesse's bed and she saw Solis smiling as she slept. She then looked at Jesse and saw that he had a frown on his face in his sleep. She woke up Jesse, who looked to the side and saw that Solis was in bed with him. He immediately got up and made sure that she didn't do anything to him.

The rest of the contestants woke up later, including Solis, and she was met up with an angry glare from Lila.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" yelled Lila.

"I was sleeping with a sexy jackal, how about you?"

"I'm getting tired of you trying to take him away from me!"

"He deserves better than a leopard slut!"

Everyone was getting very uncomfortable.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Lila as she turned to Jesse. "Jesse you have to choose; do you want her or me?"

Jesse was shocked. "What're you talking about Lila? You know I choose you!"

"See, I told you he doesn't love you!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Solis as she tackled Lila.

"You can't affect me bitch! But I can effect you", said Lila cruelly as she kicked her off.

Lila pounced on Solis and pinned her down as she used Shadow Ball on her. Solis pushed her off and used Thunderbolt, electrocuting Lila. Lila got angry and used Dark Pulse on her, making Solis fall on the ground. Solis teleported behind Lila and kicked her, making Lila even angrier. She used an extremely powerful Shadow Ball on her, making Solis fall once again. Jesse pressed down on a plunger and a huge explosion was heard, stopping the girls' fight.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS. SOLIS, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL, I LOVE LILA! AND LILA STOP BEING POSSESSIVE OVER ME, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" yelled Jesse, causing everyone to stare in shock.

Solis started tearing up, and Lila did too.

Jesse went up to Lila and hugged her in order to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Mew and Victini popped up soon enough. "Challenge over!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you see, when Lila and Solis were fighting, Jesse pushed the trigger for the TNT!" said Victini. "So he won it for his team."

"Charizards, I'll see you at elimination", said Mew.

**000**

**Mason: I didn't get to sabotage anyone today, but it's pretty obvious Solis is going home. And Dew is going with her. *smiles deviously***

**000**

**Carman: Solis**

**000**

**Flame: Solis**

**000**

**Marie: Solis**

**000**

**Vile: Dew**

**000**

**Leon: Mason**

**000**

**Ray: I don't know…**

**000**

**Ebony: Dew, his plan failed**

**000**

**Kevin: PANCAKES!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Well, there was a lot of drama this episode", said Mew. "But all good things must come to an end."

"This show is painful! It's not good!" yelled Leon

"Whatever, when I call your name, you're safe", said Mew. "Flame, Marie, Farra, Sabrina, Carman, Vile, Leon, Ray, Kevin, and Ebony."

"Mason, Dew, Solis, you guys are the bottom three, and the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mason."

"What?!" asked Dew. "Why did you vote me out?!"

"Your plan failed", said Ebony.

"So what? I didn't do anything else", said Dew angrily.

"Too bad, so sad, bye!" said Mew as he used his Psychic to send them into the Lame-O-Sine.

**000**

"Want another bedtime story Strikey?"

"Uh uh, uh uh", mumbled Striker through the ice.

"Good, this one's called The Little Vaporeon."

"MMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Striker through the ice

**Poor Striker! And Oooh nice catfight! Dew and Solis are gone now, meaning that Carman's alliance is getting weaker, yay…I guess? I hope you enjoyed this episode. Will Mason keep weakening alliances? Will Lila and Jesse's relationship stay strong? Will the next episode come tomorrow? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	32. Episode 28: Fangs A-Lot

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the detective movie. Mason targeted Solis and Dew, members of the alliance he supposedly is working with. Striker was still being tortured by Farra….boring. The contestants were sent to a deserted island, where they would have to find clues throughout it. It was a neck and neck situation in which the Lucarios would be in the lead and then the Charizards would be. The challenge got interesting during the final clue, when Solis, who had just evolved, moved Lila out of the way so she could sleep with Jesse. When everyone woke up, a catfight ensued between Lila and Solis. Jesse, getting tired of the fighting, pushed the plunger down on some dynamite, stopping the fight and unknowingly winning his team the challenge. The Charizards were sent to elimination once again, and Dew and Solis were sent packing, making Carman's alliance weaker. Will Mason be found out? Will Kevin stop being random? Is anyone safe? Will Striker return? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Nine more idiots to go", said Mason smiling.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Carman's alliance is down to only two", said Mason smiling.

"YAY!"

"That's right yay, we're dominating this game", said Mason smiling wickedly.

"YAY!"

"Okay…you can stop now", said Mason, getting annoying.

"Okay", said Kevin.

"Come on, let's go see what Carman's…duo is up to", said Mason chuckling as he walked off with Kevin.

**000**

"How are we losing?" asked Carman pacing back and forth.

"I don't know, but we need to make it stop before our entire alliance is gone", said Sabrina.

"It's already gone!" yelled Carman. "It's only me and you now."

"We still have Mason and Kevin", said Sabrina.

"They aren't useful anymore, Mason just basically told us the order and Kevin has been an idiot ever since he evolved", explained Carman.

"Well there was an error when humans were trying to update Porygon2", explained Sabrina.

"I don't care! We just need to figure out a way to keep ourselves safe from elimination", said Carman.

Mason came up with Kevin with frowns on their faces.

"This sucks", said Mason, pretending to care.

"I know, it's annoying, all of a sudden we're like The Evil Alliance", said Sabrina.

"YAY! WE'RE LOSING!"

"Okay, something's seriously wrong with him", said Carman.

"I know", Mason sighed.

"I have an idea", said Sabrina.

"What?" they asked.

"What if we keep trying to lose the challenges and then frame someone else to get rid of the competition?" she asked.

"_That's __**my **__job"_, thought Mason angrily.

"That's actually a good plan, what do you think Mason?" asked Carman.

"Yeah, that's great…really great", he finished through gritted teeth.

**000**

**Mason: This is bullsh*t! Sabrina is definitely next to leave!**

**000**

**Kevin: RAVE!**

**000**

Striker was still thawing out of the ice, as Farra was sleeping next to him in the ski lodge. When Striker finally unthawed, he tried to get out of the bed.

"Don't…even…think…about…it" said Farra in her sleep.

Striker whimpered and laid back on the bed. "Why me?!"

**000**

The Lucarios were all awake and saw that Striker was still gone, and were shocked when they saw that Jesse was gone too.

"Solis didn't kidnap him did she?" asked Sparky.

"I don't think so, she's not like Farra", said Darren.

"Why hasn't Striker come back yet?!" asked Laxish.

"Maybe Farra forced him to marry her and has him locked in a cage", said Ded.

"No way, although that is a possibility", said Skore. "We have to find him."

"Let's find Jesse first", said Klavier.

The guys went outside and saw that Jesse was outside the trailer with Lila lying on his chest, both of them asleep. They also noticed that their fur was messy and they had smiles on their faces.

"I have a feeling that they had sex", said M.P.S.

"Happy sex if you ask me", said Klavier laughing.

"Well, they got rid of Solis, so they're free to do whatever they want", said Spike.

"Have any questions Sonan?" asked Spiro, who was looking at a shocked Sonan.

"My parents had sex outside of the trailer…I have no comment", said Sonan as he went back in the trailer and slammed the door, waking Jesse and Lila up.

"Well good morning", said Darren with a smug grin.

"Ugh…" said Lila. "I've gotta go."

Lila ran off as the guys looked at Jesse with smiles on their faces.

**000**

**Jesse: Dear Arceus, I hope they didn't see anything.**

**000**

**Lila: That was embarrassing…I hope Sonan didn't see.**

**000**

Before Jesse could explain what happened-

"CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

Striker was in a circus tent with Farra sitting beside him. There they watched the clowns dancing and messing around. Soon enough, the saw a huge elephant Pokemon that unrecognizable to both of them.

"I'm outta here!" yelled Striker.

"Oh no you don't!" said Farra holding onto him.

"We don't even know what that thing is!" yelled Striker.

"Well let's find out", said Farra taking out a Pokedex.

"How did you get that from Egridos?" asked Striker, who was creeped out.

"You'll never know", she hissed as she pointed it at the Pokemon.

_Bracaderm, the Iron Tusk Pokemon and the evolved form of Elephium. This Pokemon has been known to help in construction sites, using its huge tusks to hold up i-Beams and girders._

"Wow, that's rare…maybe we can steal it and sell it so we can pay for our wedding", said Farra happily.

"WE AREN'T TEAM ROCKET!"

**000**

"Hello", greeted Mew.

"What's the challenge?" asked Leon, folding his arms.

"Are you sure you guys wanna ask that?" asked Mew, seeing the differences in the teams. "The Lucarios have 19 players left, and you guys only have 10."

"Actually, we have 20, and they have 11 because Farra kidnapped Striker", said Skore.

"Ugh…I hate lazy people, hold on", said Victini, snapping his fingers and bringing Farra and Striker back to the lot.

Farra put a net over Laxish's head. "What the hell?!"

Farra looked around and saw that she was back in the lot; Striker also noticed this and smiled. "I'M FREE!" he yelled as he hopped back to his team.

Farra was about to grab him again, but was stopped by Mew and Victini. "Okay, new rule, if you get out of the film lot, you're automatically eliminated."

"YES! THANK YOU ARCEUS!" cheered Striker.

Farra glared at him before going back to her team.

"Anyways, today's movie is the vampire movie!" announced Mew.

"YAY! WE GET TO BE BITTEN AND HAVE OUR FLUIDS SUCKED OUT!" cheered Kevin.

Everyone stared at him nervously.

"O…kay, he's half right", said Mew. "We have a Woobat vampire roaming the lot. If he bites you, like all vampire victims, you will gain fangs and gain lustful feelings for the person you're dating, and then if you bite them…you'll make out for a bit.

"Um…Why?" asked Spike.

"Because Woobat and Swoobat both help with love and relationships", said Victini.

"Then why didn't you get a Swoobat?" asked Mason.

"Because Woobat have bigger teeth, meaning more pain, now quiet!" said Mew as he continued. "If you're single or your spouse was voted out, if you get bitten, you're out. For the couples, the guys will have to keep away from the girls because the vampire targets girls. The last person standing or the last person to be bitten wins the challenge."

"Aren't vampires destroyed in the sunlight?" asked Marie.

"Not Woobats, now quiet!"

"When does it start?" asked Striker.

"NOW!" said Mew as a Woobat flew in front of them.

Everyone except Farra ran off. Instead of running, she walked up to the Woobat.

"Bite me, now!" she commanded.

The Woobat, who was afraid of what she would do, bit Farra's back. Farra smiled as her sclera turned pink and she grew fangs.

"Perfect", she said lustfully. "I'm coming for you Striker."

She ran away as the vampire looked at her confused before flying away.

**000**

"Farra is out!"

**000**

"Another challenge in which we could die", said Skore as he and his friends ran. "This is just great."

"Well at least it can't get any worse", said Spiro.

Suddenly Farra pounced on Striker and bit him, causing him to scream in pain. Striker's eyes turned purple and because he didn't actually have a mouth, he didn't grow any fangs.

"What the hell Farra?!" yelled Striker.

**000**

"Striker is out!"

**000**

"What? I thought you were supposed to make out with me?" asked Farra confused.

"That's if you're a couple", said Ded, getting her off of him.

Farra bit his arm, turning him into a vampire as well.

"OW! Damn it!"

**000**

"Ded is out!"

**000**

"Never touch me again", Farra hissed as she ran away, grabbing Striker in the process.

"AAAHHHHHH!" yelled Striker.

"Oh no, not again!" shouted Laxish as he and the others ran after her.

**000**

"Okay, this is easy, all we have to do is stay sheltered and try not get bitten", said Demenio as he and some of the others hid in a nearby building.

The Woobat saw them run inside the building and flew in through an open window.

"So, what? We just wait in here until the challenge is over?" asked Darren.

"That seems like our best option to avoid getting bitten", said Sola.

"What do you think Vixen?" asked Cano, looking over at her.

She looked at him with lustful eyes. He noticed that her eyes were pink and her fangs were n inch longer than normal. It took him a while to realize what happened before he started to back away from her slowly.

"What's the matter Cano?" asked Klavier.

"Vixen's bitten", he said nervously through his teeth.

Everyone went wide-eyed before everyone started running out of the building. Sparky started to run out before noticing that Luna was still sitting there. He went up to her and was pounced by her. He looked in her eyes and saw that they were pink like Vixen's were.

"Oh no"

**000**

"Cano, Vixen, Sparky, and Luna are out!" *gunshot*

"This is our show bub!" said Mew as Victini dragged the body of a Loudred out of the studio.

**000**

Sabrina was flying in the air with Carman on her back. Flame was doing the same thing with Marie.

"Do you think this a good idea?" asked Carman. "Woobats are Psychic/Flying-types you know."

"Seriously, this isn't a good strategy", said Flame.

"Oh please, if he doesn't know where we are we're fine", said Sabrina.

Suddenly a Woobat flew in front of them.

"Run!" yelled Flame as they flew away. The Woobat, being light and having nothing on its back, flew up beside them with ease and bit Marie, Sabrina, and Carman.

Marie looked down at Flame and bit his neck, causing him to land on the pavement.

**000**

"Flame, Marie, Carman, and Sabrina are out!" announced Mew.

**000**

**Mason: Perfect, my hypnosis worked again! *cackles evilly***

**000**

Mason and Kevin were walking aimlessly around the lot.

"WHEN I GET BITTEN, I'M GONNA BITE YOU!" said Kevin happily.

"Um…why?" asked Mason.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE YOU BLEED!"

Mason slowly sped up. _"If he gets to the merge, I'll be shocked."_

Mason kept going forward and ran into Vile, who looked at him lustfully.

"Aw crap", said Mason as Kevin floated in the air.

"WHEEEEEE!I'M A SAUSAGE!" he yelled as he abandoned Mason.

"I'm gonna get him", said Mason as Vile tackled him.

**000**

"Vile and Mason are out!" announced Mew.

**000**

The guys were still chasing Farra, who had locked herself and Striker in the horror movie set.

"Get out of there!" said Skore.

"NO! GO AWAY!" yelled Farra.

"She's insane", said M.P.S., who was facing away from the set. After hearing that, Farra came out, bit him and locked herself back inside.

"Wow that was stupid", said M.P.S. as his eyes turned pink and his tusks grew longer.

"Are Spiro, Laxish, and I the only ones not bitten from this group?" asked Skore.

"We're in an alliance remember?" asked Spiro.

"I know, but we haven't been doing any alliance stuff", said Skore.

"Well, we could do it now", said Laxish.

"With a crazy vampire Woobat on the loose?" asked Skore.

"Don't worry about that", said M.P.S. as he accidentally touched Spiro, Munchlax, and Skore with his tusks.

The three of them quickly grew fangs, or in Skore and Laxish's cases, they grew longer, and their eyes turned pink.

**000**

"Skore, M.P.S., Spiro, and Laxish are out!" announced Mew.

**000**

"Well, at least we can make our plans now", said Skore.

**000**

Kai and Jet were walking around the lot and soon ran into Darren and the others.

"Thank goodness, we found the strong people on our team, maybe there's hope after all", said Spike.

The Woobat suddenly appeared and started biting everyone in a really fast pace before flying off.

"Okay, that was totally unfair!" said Demenio before being tackled by Sola.

**000**

"Darren, Klavier, Kai, Jet, Sola, Demenio, and Spike are out!"

**000**

Leon, Ray, Ebony were in Leon's alliance spot.

"What do you want idiots? You do know that there is a challenge going on right?"

"Yes, but we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our alliance", said Leon.

"Why would I want to join an alliance with you two? I'd rather be in one with Mason or Flame", said Ebony.

"We want you to help us get rid of Mason", said Leon.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Ebony, suspicious of their request.

"Mason has been the reason we're losing, we need to get him out", said Leon.

"Hmm…okay, I'll join", said Ebony smiling.

"Great, Mason is gone!" cheered Leon.

**000**

**Ebony: I don't buy it for a second; I'm telling the team to vote out Leon. I bet he and Ray are the ones who have been making us lose…well mainly him, Ray is an idiot.**

**000**

Suddenly, the Woobat appeared and bit all three of them before Ebony could leave.

"DAMN IT!"

**000**

"Ebony, Ray, and Leon are out!"

**000**

Jesse, Lila, and Sonan were walking around the lot, trying not to get bitten. Lila and Jesse noticed that Sonan wasn't looking or talking to them.

"Something wrong Sonan?" asked Lila.

"Nope", he said plainly.

"Yes there is", said Jesse, touching his son's head.

"NO, NO! I know where those paws have been", said Sonan covering his head.

"Sonan, what is wrong?" asked Jesse seriously.

Sonan sighed, "I saw you guys in that…position this morning."

Jesse and Lila both blushed.

"W-we didn't see you", said Lila stuttering.

"I went back inside after seeing that…it was really disturbing to me", explained Sonan. "And to make it worse, I heard you**."**

"What?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, you were right near the part of the trailer where I sleep, and my ear-arms can hear a lot of stuff!"

Jesse and Lila both blushed deeper as their explained why he wasn't saying anything to them.

"Okay, we're sorry son", said Lila. "Hug?"

"After you shower"

Lila and Jesse chuckled as they continued walking forward. They looked up and saw that Kevin was descending before them.

"Hello", he greeted.

"Um…hi Kevin", said Lila.

"Do you have a marshmallow?" he asked.

"No" responded Jesse.

"Aww…"

"Kevin, are you the last person on your team?"

"I DON'T KNOW", he said in an unsure manner.

The Woobat flew by once again and bit Kevin first, but Lila used Dark Pulse so it wouldn't bite her and Jesse, as she remember the effects it had on women…and she didn't want to scar Sonan again.

**000**

"Kevin is out! That means the Lucarios win the first challenge!"

"FIRST?!"

"Yeah, the next challenge is to slay a vampire", said Victini. "But first."

Victini snapped his fingers, turning everyone back to normal.

"Now, let's get on with the vampire killing!" said Mew.

"What vampire do we have to kill?" asked Spike.

"This one", said Mew pointing to a dark-skinned vampire with gray hair, a black suit, and purple eyes.

"What Dracula doing here? Dracula got bridge club today", the vampire said.

Everyone looked at Mew and Victini annoyed.

"Seriously? This guy?" asked Skore.

"Hey, he's the only one we could find who wasn't that busy", said Mew.

"Hey kids, wanna see Dracula dance?" asked Dracula as he started dancing. Soon enough he caught on fire, but he kept dancing.

"Okay this is getting annoying", said Ded as he grabbed a piece of wood and stabbed Dracula, sending him away.

"The Lucarios win!" announced Mew.

"Really?" asked Flame annoyed. "That's it?!"

"Yes really, now get to elimination", said Mew.

"Don't we get one more challenge or something?" asked Mason, trying to sound innocent.

"No, just go!"

**000**

**Mason: Sabrina is gone…but I really get to do anything because of this stupid author.**

"GOOD! NOBODY GOT HURT!"

**Shut up!**

**000**

**Marie: Ebony told us about Leon's alliance, so I'm gonna vote Leon out.**

**000**

**Flame: Sabrina, she made us lose the first challenge**

**000**

**Carman: I'm voting for Leon…his alliance must be broken!**

**000**

**Vile: Ahh…I feel great! Nobody's noticed me; I might just win this game**

**000**

**Leon: Bye bye Mason**

**000**

**Ray: I'm sorry…Leon**

**000**

**Ebony: Leon**

**000**

**Kevin: PIZZA!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"You guys know the drill", said Mew as he started giving the plushies. "Flame, Marie, Carman, Vile, Ray, Ebony, Farra, and Kevin."

"Leon, Sabrina, Mason, you guys are the final three and the last person safe is…

Leon was grinning.

Sabrina was nervous.

Mason was frowning.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mason."

Mason grinned as Leon looked at him angrily.

"Leon, Sabrina, it's time to go", said Mew.

"Fine, screw this game", said Sabrina as she flew into the Lame-O-Sine.

"You guys better watch out for Mason", warned Leon as he entered.

Everyone rolled their eyes, ignoring his warning.

**000**

Farra and Striker were still in the horror movie set.

"We may not be able to leave the lot anymore, but that doesn't mean we still can't have 'fun'", said Farra.

"NOOOOO!"

**Sabrina and Leon are out! Ebony turned the tables! Poor Striker, you shouldn't have to deal with that, and poor Sonan! You shouldn't have had to hear or see that…but I guess that shows that Jesse and Lila's love is strong…a little too strong. Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but at least Dracula made a guest appearance and wow Ded, that was just…lame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Sonan be able to hug his parents again? Will Kevin keep being random? Will Ray make up his mind? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	33. Episode 29: Ray's Final Battle

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the zombie movie. Carman's alliance continued growing weaker as Mason plotted more. Throughout the challenge, there was a Woobat that was turning everyone into vampires. Some contestants survived; others…not so much. Leon tried to recruit Ebony into his alliance, but he failed. During the last challenge, Ded took the easy way and simply threw a stake at Dracula, who had appeared from…somewhere, thanks to Mew and Victini. The Charizards were sent to elimination…again, and Ebony turned the tables on Leon, telling the team to vote him out because he was suspicious. Sabrina was also sent home because of Mason, destroying Carman's alliance. Who will be voted out tonight? Will Vile stay under the radar much longer? Will Kevin keep acting insane? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Seven more losers to go!" cheered Mason. "And Carman's alliance is gone…and so is Leon's."

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Do you know what we're gonna do now?"

"WE GONNA MAKE BISCUITS? WE GONNA MAKE BISCUITS? WE GOTTA MAKE BISCUITS! WE GOTTA MAKE BISCUITS!"

Mason stared at him confused. "No…and I never want you to say that ever again."

"Aww…" moped Kevin. "Well, are we gonna go check on sexy plant lady?"

"Nope, her alliance is gone, our job is done", said Mason smiling.

"Aww…I wanted to see the sexy plant lady", moaned Kevin.

"We'll see her later, but right now I'm gonna focus on getting rid of Ray and Vile", said Mason smiling.

"YAY!"

**000**

**Mason: I've noticed Vile's plan and it's not gonna work. All I have to do is remind the team about everything she's done, and she'll be gone. Ray is another story.**

**000**

"Great, I'm all alone", said Ray.

Ray sat down and sighed. "I really need to start thinking more clearly."

Mason walked up to him with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want Mason?" asked Ray annoyed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you so I won't have to after you're voted out", said Mason smirking deviously.

"I know that you've been causing the eliminations already", said Ray, shocking Mason.

"You know?! Then, why haven't you said anything", asked Mason.

"You're my brother, I wouldn't deceive you", said Ray.

Mason frowned at this. "You idiot! This is a competition; you are supposed to deceive people and do anything you can to win!"

Ray immediately got angry. "HURTING PEOPLE ISN'T GOOD YOU DUMBASS! EVER SINCE THIS GAME STARTED YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKING PEOPLE, DECEIVING PEOPLE, AND MAKING THEIR LIVES MISERABLE! YOU CALL THAT DOING ANYTHING YOU CAN TO WIN? YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOUR F***ING SELF INSTEAD OF OTHERS! I'VE NOTICED THAT EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE, BUT I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING TO HELP YOUR SELFISH ASS! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING TO HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EMOTIONLESS PRICK, AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE."

Ray left and went back to his trailer, leaving Mason to himself.

"No, you're wrong Ray, I have emotions, it's just hate…and it just got worse", said Mason with a cruel smile.

**000**

"Great, my alliance is gone and I'm vulnerable", said Carman. "What am I gonna do?"

She thought about it and got a great idea.

**000**

**Carman: All I have to do is get rid of Vile…then there will be no suspicions on me.**

**000**

"Farra, let me go, I don't love you!" yelled Striker.

"SHUT UP!" said Farra as she tied him to a chair.

"Why are you even tying me up?"

So, you won't get away from me", said Farra as she licked the side of his face.

"You know my friends will save me right?" asked Striker.

"No they won't, I made a psychic barrier in front of the door, so now no one can get in…except dark-types", said Farra.

"Ugh", groaned Striker.

**000**

"Alright, so when we lose, who should we get rid of?" asked Skore.

"Well, I say Lila, Luna, or Sola", said Spiro.

"Why the female dark-types?" asked Laxish.

"Well, lately I don't feel as though Luna and Sola have been doing anything, and after her fight with Solis…I'm really scared of Lila", said Spiro.

"Well, you're kind of right", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, and with our combined votes, we'll be able to get anyone out", said Skore.

"Okay, we sounded evil for a second there", said Ded.

"Oh, sorry", said Skore.

"CONTESTANTS, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

"Hello contestants, today's movie is the animal (well in our case, Pokemon) buddy movie", said Mew.

"We aren't gonna get mauled are we?" asked Spike.

"Possibly", said Mew, making everyone look at each other nervously. "Now, your task is to hunt for another Pokemon and train it and have fun with it so it can act like you. The first challenge is to hunt for your Pokemon and you will choose one from this hat."

"This is just like last season", said M.P.S.

"Good observation, now choose!" said Victini holding a hat.

Everyone went up and chose a slip of paper from a hat.

**000**

"Can we please go do the challenge?" asked Striker. "I heard him tell us to come a few minutes ago."

"I'm not gonna make you risk your life for money", said Farra. "We're gonna stay here until it's all over."

Striker looked at her crazily. "Until the whole game's over?!"

"Yeah, if we stay hidden, no one will notice or remember us and we'll avoid getting voted out, then we'll win all of the money", she said insanely.

"HEEELLLLPPPPPP!"

**000**

The Lucarios were going over which Pokemon they each got.

"Well, I got a Klink", said Ded.

"I have a…Kabuto, oh come on!" shouted Spiro.

"I have a Natu", said M.P.S.

"Exeggcute for me", said Laxish.

"I have a Beldum", said Skore.

"I have a Drifloon", said Klavier.

"I got a Sealeo", said Darren.

"Wow…a Cacnea", said Spike.

"I have a Pichu", said Sola.

"Yanmega", said Demenio.

"Lunatone", said Luna.

"Solrock", said Sparky.

"Uh…a Gabite", said Cano.

"I have an Ivysaur", said Vixen.

"I got a Rhyperior!" said Sonan smiling.

"I got a Nosepass", said Lila.

Kai got a Murkrow and Jet got a Trubbish.

"And I have a Magnemite", said Jesse. "Okay, I say we split up and go with the people who have the Pokemon with similar habitats."

"Good idea", said Lila.

"So that means...Ded, Skore, Luna, Sparky, Cano, Sonan, Lila, and I will check the mountains over there", said Jesse pointing to the mountains that were in the lot. "Spiro and Darren, you guys check the pool. Klavier, you check the skies. Spike, you check the western movie set, and the rest of you check the meadow."

"Wait, this place has a meadow?" asked Demenio.

"YES!" announced Mew.

"Okay then", said Demenio.

**000**

"I got a cherry!" cheered Kevin.

"Um…I got a Bidoof", said Flame.

"I got a Rattata", said Marie.

"Budew…of course", said Carman.

"Vullaby", said Vile.

"Chingling", said Ebony.

"I have a…Happiny", said Mason with a fake smile.

Ray glared at him, "I got a Cubone."

Mason glared back before walking away with Kevin.

**000**

**Ray: I've never felt this way before…it's just, he's really pissed me off, and I want to…**

**000**

**Mason: I hate him so much, we are gonna end up fighting one day, and I'll win because he's an idiot.**

**000**

"Okay, so let's split up and search", said Flame.

Everyone agreed and ran in different directions, leaving him and Marie alone.

Flame sighed.

"You meant in groups didn't you?" asked Marie.

"Yep", said Flame.

**000**

"I wanna get outta here!" yelled Striker.

"You're not going to though", said Farra.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because you don't love me! You broke my heart and you didn't even apologize!"

Striker was shocked, that's all that was about? He didn't say SORRY?! He was being tortured because he didn't apologize to a psychotic giraffe that kidnapped him almost every day?

"Ugh…fine, I'M SORRY! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Striker.

"No, you don't mean it…I'm part psychic-type, I can tell", said Farra.

"Does this mean I'm gonna be tortured more?" asked Striker.

"Yes"

"Ugh"

**000**

Spiro and Darren were at a swimming pool, trying to find their Pokemon buddies.

"Well, let's search under the water", said Darren.

"Yeah", said Spiro as they dived into the water.

They immediately saw a Sealeo next to a brown rock. They swam down to them and Darren started to talk to the Sealeo.

"Hey, can you come with me for a challenge?" asked Darren.

The Sealeo looked at Darren and blushed.

"What's the matter?" asked Darren.

"You're cute", it replied.

Darren blushed and noticed that its voice was feminine.

"Uh…thanks", replied Darren. "So, can you come with me or not?"

"Um…sure", she responded shyly.

"Thanks", said Darren as he and the Sealeo swam up to the surface.

"What's your name anyway?" asked the Sealeo.

"I'm Darren, and you are?"

"Sea Sea", she responded.

"Pretty"

Spiro only watched as the two of them left. "Wow, he gets a girlfriend, and I get a rock. That sucks."

Suddenly, the rock started moving, revealing itself as a Kabuto.

"Oh, well never mind", said Spiro as he inspected the Kabuto. "Can you come with me?"

"Okay", it said.

"That was easy", said Spiro.

**000**

Mason and Kevin were walking around trying not to find their Pokemon.

"Why aren't we looking for our Pokemon?"

"We will, but not right now", said Mason.

"When will we?" asked Kevin.

"When I feel like it", said Mason as they kept walking. Mason noticed that Kevin wasn't talking anymore and turned around. He wasn't there.

Mason looked up and saw Kevin floating away.

"I'M A FLYING GUMBALL!"

"Ugh, he's as stupid as Ray", said Mason as he kept walking.

**000**

Vile was walking around the lot. She had looked everywhere for her Vullaby but came up short. Soon enough, she found it playing with a Budew in a field.

Vile came up to the Vullaby just as Carman came up to the Budew.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vile angrily.

"I'm here for my Budew, what are you doing here?" asked Carman, who was just as angry.

"My Vullaby"

"Well, I don't think I can complain about you today, you'll be gone by tonight", said Carman smiling.

"What are you talking about? No one notices me", said Vile confidently.

"They will after I make you fail this challenge", said Carman.

"What if I make _**you **_fail this challenge", said Vile.

"That won't happen", said Carman picking up her Budew, who snuggled into her neck.

"Well, I'm not gonna you go anywhere", said Vile as she picked up her Vullaby and used Icy Wind on Carman.

Carman jumped out of the way and used Grass Knot, keeping Vile tied to the ground.

"You bitch!" yelled Vile.

"Takes one to know one", said Carman as she walked off with her Budew.

**000**

Ebony was walking around the set from the musical genre and immediately heard a sound. He turned around a corner and saw a Chingling singing (try saying that 3 times fast). He snuck up to it and grabbed it by its ribbons before running back out.

**000**

In the mountains, some of the Lucarios were searching for their Pokemon.

"How the heck are we supposed to find them in these huge mountains?" asked Ded.

"I didn't even know that this lot was big enough to have mountains", said Luna.

"NOW YOU DO!" yelled Mew through Blarey.

"Where are they?" asked Skore. Before getting hit in the face with something. The 'something' had a blue body and a single red eye.

"Hey, it's the Beldum you need", said Lila.

"More like Bedlam", said Skore rubbing his head. "Ow…"

"Alright, get back to the lot so you won't have to wait", said Jesse.

"Hoor-AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Skore as the Beldum used Take Down on him, sending them down the mountain.

"Wow", said Sparky shocked before hearing a rumbling noise.

Everyone turned around and saw a Solrock and Lunatone fighting each other.

"Why are all of these Pokemon so violent?" asked Sparky.

"I don't know, but we need to get them under control", said Luna as she used Dark Pulse, causing the two of them to faint…even though they were both part Rock-type. "Let's go", she said dragging her Lunatone.

Sparky stared in shock before grabbing his Solrock and following Luna.

"Well they got theirs, now let's keep looking", said Jesse.

**000**

"Farra, come on, I already said sorry, can we please stop watching Final Destination?!" asked Striker pleadingly.

"No, after we're done watching this, we're gonna watch every episode of 1000 Ways to Die!"

"NOOOOO!"

**000**

Ray was searching for his Cubone and soon found it by a trashcan, where a Trubbish was eating garbage. Jet suddenly appeared and grabbed the Trubbish by its ears before walking back off.

"Okay then", said Ray, confused at what he just saw.

He went up to the Cubone, who was crying.

"What's the matter?" asked Ray.

"My mom's dead", said the Cubone.

"Oh, well don't worry about it, you have freedom so you can do whatever you want", said Ray.

The Cubone cheered up slightly, he hadn't thought about that before.

"Now, come with me", said Ray as the Cubone jumped on his back.

**000**

Klavier easily found the Drifloon floating around in the air. He grabbed it with his pincers gently, trying not to rip its arms. He quickly flew back to the lot, but not before seeing Kai leap into the air and grab a Murkrow in his arms.

"Okay, he's really scaring me now", said Klavier.

**000**

Flame and Marie were in the meadow with the other Lucarios who weren't in the mountains.

"This is getting tedious", said Flame.

"Hey, at least we're amongst flowers", said Marie.

"That's good for you girls, not us", said M.P.S.

"Oh stop complaining", said Sola. "Let's just find them and get out of here."

Pretty soon, a lot of Pokemon appeared from the tall grass.

All of the Pokemon they needed popped from the grass.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake now", said Demenio.

**000**

"Okay, so I need to find a Cacnea", said Spike as he flew around the western movie set.

Suddenly, he saw a cactus walking in the sand.

"There he is!" said Spike as he flew down to it. "Hi there, can you come with me for a few seconds?"

"Uh…sure, but I'm gonna stab you", said the Cacnea.

"Then, I can drop you and eat your soul", said Spike, glaring at it.

The Cacnea got creeped out and stopped talking.

"That's what I thought", said Spike as he picked up the Cacnea and put him on his back. He then flew back to the lot.

**000**

"This is taking too long", said Jesse as he looked around. "Wait, where's Sonan?"

"YEE-HAW!" yelled Sonan as he rode a Rhyperior down the mountain.

Everyone also noticed that Sonan was with all of the Pokemon that everyone else needed.

"How does he do that?!" asked Ded.

"I don't know, but let's go", said Jesse as he and the others hurried down the mountain.

**000**

"Alright, now that everyone is here-

**000**

"Oh Arceus, it's so unnatural! Who would stick those in there?!" yelled Striker.

"Sssshhhhh, it's getting to the good part", said Farra.

**000**

"The winners are….the Lucarios!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Flame. "We have all of our Pokemon too!"

"You're missing Kevin", said Mew. "And Vile."

"And Mason doesn't have his Pokemon", said Ray frowning.

"What're you talking about? I have my Pokemon right here", said Mason showing Ray the Happiny by his leg.

"What?!"

Suddenly Kevin came up to everyone with a cherry in his hand.

"Why do you have a cherry?" asked Carman.

"I got a cherry for my Pokemon", said Kevin throwing his card at her.

Carman caught the card and read it. "You idiot, this says Cherubi!"

"Ohhh", said Kevin as he threw the cherry away.

"And where's Vile?" asked Ebony.

"We'll bring her back", said Victini as he used Teleport to bring Vile to the others.

"Where were you?" asked Marie.

"Ask her", said Vile pointing to Carman.

"Oh please, don't blame me for you being late", said Carman.

"You used Grass Knot on my feet!"

Carman rolled her eyes, "You've been lying ever since this game started, what makes you believe they'll believe you?"

Everyone glared at Vile, except for Mason.

"Yeah, so now it's time for your next challenge", said Mew.

"Oh no, we have to do another one?" asked Skore, who was wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah, and on this one, you have to battle using your Pokemon", said Victini.

"It will be a one-on-one battle", said Mew. "Whoever wins, wins the challenge."

"That's not fair, they have a Rhyperior!" said Carman.

"Ugh…fine", said Mew.

Mew moved Cano's Gabite over to the Charizards and evolved it.

"Is that better?" asked Mew, annoyed.

"Yes", said Flame.

"Good, now get battling when ready", said Mew.

**000**

Farra had fallen asleep from watching TV, and Striker was trying to escape. Striker finally got the ropes off of him and jumped off of the chair. He made sure not to wake the psycho. He hopped to the door and tried to get out, but couldn't because of the psychic barrier. He saw a window and jumped out of it, waking Farra. She saw that Striker was gone and immediately chased after him.

**000**

"Okay, Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker!" commanded Sonan.

The Rhyperior formed a rock and shot it at the Garchomp. The Garchomp dodged it.

"Use Dragon Rush!" commanded Marie.

The Garchomp sped forward the Rhyperior and landed a hit, but it didn't do that much damage.

"Use Focus Punch!" commanded Spike.

The Rhyperior started focusing for a punch.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor!" commanded Carman.

Garchomp launched a ball of energy in the air, where it exploded, and sent meteors towards the Rhyperior.

The Rhyperior launched forwards and punched the Garchomp in the gut, sending it flying. The Garchomp landed on its feet and smiled devilishly.

"Hyper Beam!" ordered Kevin, causing everyone to stare at him confused.

The Garchomp launched a powerful beam towards the Rhyperior. It hit it square it the chest, but the Rhyperior didn't go down.

"Use Earthquake!" commanded M.P.S.

The Rhyperior jumped up and landed back down hard, sending vibrations in every direction, making everyone shake. The Garchomp flinched as it was given its next command.

"Use…what other moves could it know?" thought Marie. "It knows Dragon Rush, Draco Meteor, and Hyper Beam, what else could it know?"

They were too busy thinking about the last move it could know and wasn't paying attention to the battle.

"Horn Drill!" commanded Klavier.

The Rhyperior jumped into the air, with its drill elongated, and started spinning towards the Garchomp.

"BRICK BREAK!" shouted Flame, Marie, and Mason at the same time.

The Garchomp waited until the Rhyperior came close and knocked him on the head, causing a lot of damage.

"Horn Drill once more!" commanded Laxish.

"Brick Break", said Mason as Ray watched him angrily.

**000**

**Ray: He's trying to make himself look innocent, but I know he's gonna make us lose.**

**000**

The Garchomp charged at the Rhyperior as it was readying its Horn Drill. The Rhyperior noticed and dodged it, and delivered the final blow. IT WAS A ONE HIT K-O! Garchomp fainted.

"The Lucarios win and the Charizards suck!"

The Charizards glared at the host.

"Get to elimination-", started Mew before everyone heard a scream.

They all turned around and saw that Striker was running towards them. Striker stopped and looked around, seeing all of the extra Pokemon.

"Why are there new contestants? Was I gone for _**that **_long?" he asked scared.

"No, these guys were part of the challenge, and thanks for reminding us to get rid of them", said Victini.

"Wait, can't Sea Sea stay?" asked Darren smiling sheepishly.

"Nope, but we can teleport her to the aftermath", said Mew.

"Fair enough", said Darren calming down.

"Alright, bye!" said Sea Sea as she and the others were teleported away.

"Now, back to what I was saying, the Lucarios win and the Charizards suck!" said Mew.

"You said that already", said Ebony.

"I know, I just felt like saying it again", said Mew.

"So…we won again?" asked Striker.

"Yeah", said M.P.S.

"Whew, thank Arceus", said Striker as Farra ran back up to them. "AAHHHH!"

Striker hid behind Ded.

"Farra, will you just leave him alone!" said Laxish. "He doesn't love you!"

"I don't care, I love him and nothing's gonna get in my way of me having him!" said Mew. "Yeah, something might, a little something called elimination!"

"What?"

**000**

**Mason: Ray is outta here! *laughs evilly***

**000**

**Flame: Vile, she hasn't been doing anything for the team, plus she's evil!**

**000**

**Marie: Vile**

**000**

**Carman: Vile**

**000**

**Ebony: Ray…the last person on Leon's alliance**

**000**

**Vile: Carman…she needs to get what she deserves**

**000**

**Ray: Mason…for once I'm thinking straight, no one would believe him.**

**000**

**Farra: I have no idea what happened today, so I'm gonna vote for…Ray**

**000**

**Kevin: CHEESE!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Flame, Marie, Farra, Ebony, and Kevin, you guys are safe", said Mew.

"Mason, Vile, Ray, and Carman, you each received votes and the next person safe is…Mason."

Mason smiled as Mew gave him his plushie. Ray glared at him as Mason smiled back at him.

"The final person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Carman."

"What?" asked Vile, shocked.

"You know what, since I'm in a somewhat good mood today, I'll let you guys have one last confessional."

Vile sadly walked towards the confessional, where she ran into Mason, who had left the ceremony."

"Hey Mason", said Vile. "What are we gonna do about us?"

Mason smiled wickedly, as Vile backed away slowly.

"Us? There was never an 'us'", said Mason. "I played you."

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Vile.

"I never loved you, you were simply a pawn that I controlled throughout this game", said Mason cruelly.

"But…I-I thought we had something", said Vile as her voice started breaking.

"Oh please, you don't actually think that everything I said was true did you? I was the one who was responsible for almost all of the eliminations here. Who do you think got Flynn and Draco out?" he asked smirking deviously.

"Y-you're a monster!"

"And you're an idiot! You actually bought everything I told you. You women are always too clouded by love to notice the obvious", said Mason coldly as he walked back towards the ceremony. "Have a nice ride."

Vile broke into tears and started crying. Ray saw everything and immediately got pissed.

**000**

**Ray: That tears it! He just made a woman cry…even though the woman was Vile, that was just cruel! **

**000**

**Vile(crying): I can't believe he used me. I thought that we had something special. *sniffs* I hate this game!**

**000**

As Vile came back, she avoided eye contact with everyone and got into the Lame-O-Sine. Everyone was now waiting for Ray to return.

"_What's taking him so long? He probably got stuck in the confessionals"_, thought Mason before getting tackled.

He looked up and saw that it was Ray looking down at him, anger evident in his eyes.

"Get your ass off of me", commanded Mason as he was pinned by his older brother.

"NO!" said Ray angrily. "I'm tired of your bullsh*t!"

"You only care about yourself!" yelled Ray.

"So what are you gonna do about it, you IDIOT!" yelled mason as he pushed Ray off of him and bit his chest.

Ray slashed Mason's chest and pinned him once again, biting his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Mason as he kicked Ray off of him. Ray landed on his back as Mason charged towards him and tackled him.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" asked Flame.

"Naw, this is good for views. Plus they'll stop eventually", said Mew.

Ray kicked Mason's chest and used Razor Wind, making Mason land on his back. Both brothers were bleeding profusely and had scars all over their bodies.

Sola, who had sensed something, came running out of her trailer and ran to the ceremony, where she saw her brothers fighting.

"STOP!" she yelled, getting their attention.

Mason and Ray looked at their sister, who had started walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked angrily.

"He started it!" yelled Mason.

"No I didn't, you were the one who caused all of the pain and suffering on this island!", yelled Ray.

"No I'm not!" Mason lied.

"RRAAHHH!" yelled Ray as he tackled Mason again.

"Okay enough! The fights over, Ray, you're out Mason you're not, now everyone leave!" said Mew.

Ray and Mason growled at each other before going their separate ways.

**000**

**Sola: I've seen Ray get angry before, but it was only when he was fighting for the truth or fighting for someone he loves. I know that what he said about Mason is true, but we just need to figure out a way to keep Mason from casing any more damage.**

**000**

**Another chapter done! There was a lot of drama in this one. Ray actually thought clearly and fought with Mason…that's awesome. Vile…I actually feel sorry for you. So Sola knows too? Interesting… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will everyone actually believe Ray and the others about Mason? Will there be more fights? Will Kevin say more crazy things? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	34. Monica and Chandler's Awesome Airtime

**Time for another aftermath!**

**Frosty: Enjoy!**

**000**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the aftermath!" announced Monica. "As you know, I'm your host Monica and this is my co-host and boyfriend Chandler!"

Chandler waved, "Now, you may have noticed that we aren't in the usual studio. This is because the producers of the show wanted us to be more exciting, so we are in a blimp!"

"That's right Chandler, and we are here with everyone from the show who was eliminated. Last time we spoke to…

"Hope and Nero", they were still making out.

"Titan", Titan moves his feelers.

"Rapid", Rapid waves depressingly.

"Draco and Aldon", the two of them don't do anything.

"Kojo", Kojo waves.

"Aura", Aura rolls her eyes.

"Shine and Shade", the couple smile.

"Anthony", Anthony grumbles.

"Ivory", Ivory frowns.

"Cramad", Cramad waves.

"…and Vina", Vina waves.

"Now, as usual we have more losers joining us…12 to be exact", said Monica.

"And here is our first one now. She's a red metal bug, infatuated with a fire-type it's…Clash!"

The Scizor came out with her arms folded as she came from the sidelines. She went up to the hosts and sat in a big beanbag chair that is able to fit any Pokemon.

"How are you Clash?" asked Chandler.

"I'm fine", Clash responded.

"How are you and Kai?" asked Monica.

"We're fine, we've been separated like this before", said Clash.

"Well, how did you feel about this season?" asked Chandler.

"It had more pain, more drama, and more crazy challenges…so it kinda sucked in a good way", said Clash.

"Okay, what do you think will happen when the merge hits?" asked Monica.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone will turn on each other if they aren't good friends", said Clash.

"Yeah, it's pretty much what always happens at the merge", said Chandler. "Okay, who do you think will be eliminated next?"

"Well, I'm not so sure, but since the Charizards are always losing, I'd say one of them", said Clash.

"Okay, now who were your friends this season?" asked Chandler.

"Well, mainly just Sally and Kai", said Clash.

"Enemies?" asked Monica.

"Flynn, Nero, Hope, Aldon, and Vile…duh", said Clash.

"Okay, final question. You were labeled **The Metal Marvel **when you evolved, how do you feel about that?"

"Hmm…it's good that people think that I'm marvelous", said Clash smiling.

"Alright red, go sit down over there by the other girls", said Monica.

Clash did as she was told and sat in the bleachers by the girls. (**Don't ask how they got bleachers in a blimp…I don't even know if that's possible)**

"Okay the next loser is a sheared electric sheep it's…Sally!" announced Chandler.

The Light Pokemon came from the sidelines and sat in the beanbag chair.

"Hello Sally, how ya doing?" asked Chandler.

Sally sighs, "I'm upset that I didn't make it far."

"You got 38th place out of 75 contestants, that's pretty good if you ask me", said Monica.

"She didn't ask you, though", said Flynn.

"Remember Flynn, I'm a ghost type and I will steal your soul", said Monica glaring at him.

Flynn rolled his eyes, but shut up anyways.

"Now, why did you help Jet with the whip? That's the reason you and Clash both got out, by trying to help your boyfriends", said Chandler.

"Hey, Jet was flinching in pain, and I never saw him in pain before…and I didn't want to", said Sally.

"Jet and Kai are the most bad-ass people in this game, they're able to take licks from a whip", said Monica.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that", said Sally sheepishly. (**Hahaha that's a funny joke)**

"How did you feel about this season?" asked Monica.

"Mew and Victini have gotten crazier, nuff said", said Sally, folding her arms.

"Okay, who were your friends this season?" asked Chandler.

"Jet, Clash, and Kai", said Sally. "I didn't really talk to that many other people."

"WEAK!" yelled Nero.

"Shut up Nero, I lasted longer than you!" yelled Sally.

"Okay, who were your enemies?" asked Monica.

"Other than the douchebag over there, Flynn, Hope, Vile, and Aldon", responded Sally.

"Why the heck does everyone hate me!?" asked Aldon. "I haven't even done anything that bad!"

"Oh please", said Fez rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Tell me all of the bad things that I've done", said Aldon.

"Well, last season you framed me", said Dhaunt.

"Other than that!"

Everyone thought for a moment, before Sally spoke up, "You were part of the Evil Alliance you idiot."

"Anything else?" asked Aldon.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"See!"

"Okay, ignoring the crustacean's rant, Sally, you were labeled **The Sheared Sweetheart**. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, I'm not really sheared, my wool just disappeared when I evolved", said Sally. "But the sweetheart part is great."

"Okay Sally, one last question, how did you become attracted to Jet?" asked Chandler, causing Sally to blush.

"Well, I got attracted to him when we were at the island. I thought he was cute, strong, and he was really athletic. He's really mysterious, but if you get to know him, trust me, you'll be all over him", said Sally smiling.

"Alright, thanks a lot", said Monica. "You can go sit by the girls now."

Sally sat in the bleachers as Monica introduced the next eliminated contestant.

"The next loser is an annoying snowflake, it's…Freezeo!" announced Monica.

The snowflake came out with an upset expression, which is normal considering that a Cryogonal's face is frozen into an angry expression.

"How are you doing Freezeo?" asked Chandler.

"I'm sad that I got out", said Freezeo. "It's all Mason's fault."

"Ding ding ding, you are correct", said Monica. "Mason caused a lot of eliminations."

"Yeah, I kinda figured", said Freezeo. "Can I just do the questions now?"

"Yeah, then you can join the Mason and Vile murder group", said Monica.

"Okay", said Freezeo.

"Now, how did you like this season, and why did you join?" asked Monica.

"Well, this season was a lot of fun and very painful, and I joined because I had nothing better to do", said Freezeo.

"Um…you said your dad was the producer of this show, who is he?" asked Monica.

"Giratina", said Freezeo.

"Wait…the Giratina who has been helping Mew and Victini torture us is the producer?" asked Lassie.

"Yeah", said Freezeo.

"And you're his son?" asked Titan, confused.

"Yes", said Freezeo.

"Okay, I'm confused, and I'm not even gonna ask how that's possible, so who were your friends this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, the only ones I had were Leon, Ray, Summer, Vina, Volante, Cramad, and Titan", said Freezeo.

"Okay, so you had a lot considering that you joined at the last minute", said Monica.

"Yeah…"

"So now, who were your enemies?" asked Chandler.

"Mason and Carman", said Freezeo.

"For the first time, no one has said anyone in the evil alliance as enemies", said Monica.

"Yay us", said Flynn sarcastically.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"GAME TIME!"

"What?" asked Freezeo confused.

**000**

Freezeo was strapped to a table, a flamethrower above his head.

"W-what's going on?" asked Freezeo, afraid.

"This is a new game you have to do", said Monica. "Above you, you will notice a flamethrower. We will ask you a series of questions about last season, as well as this season. If you get it right, the flamethrower goes away, if you get it wrong, it comes closer. If you get the flamethrower all the way to the top of the blimp, you win a prize."

"What if I get them wrong?" asked Freezeo.

"You get burned", said Monica.

Freezeo gulped, "What's the prize?"

"You'll find out if you win", said Chandler. "Now let's get started!"

"Who were the final three last season?" asked Monica.

"Um…Skore, Vile, and uh…Cano?"

"Correct"

The flamethrower rose up a little.

"Who did Nero's alliance consist of last season?" asked Chandler.

"What? How am I supposed to know that?"

"You're the producer's son", said Monica.

"Ugh, um…Hope, Vile, and Flynn?"

"Incorrect"

The flamethrower lowered down a bit.

"The correct answer was Volante and Phill."

"Ugh", groaned Freezeo.

"Next question, how many couples are there in all?" asked Monica.

"There are so many! I have to count them?" asked Freezeo.

"Yep", said Monica.

"Fine, uh let's see…Jesse and Lila, Dhaunt and Marion, uh…22?"

"Let's see, the couples are:

Me and Chandler

Annie and Striker

Lassie and Egridos

Sapphire and Swift

Piff and Skore

Reta and Rapid

Fez and Sabrina

Marion and Dhaunt

Hope and Nero

Titan and Cramad

Shine and Shade

Ivory and Ebony

Vina and Volante

Clash and Kai

Sally and Jet

Summer and Ray

Dew and Carman

Lila and Jesse

Sola and Demenio

Luna and Sparky

Marie and Flame

Cano and Vixen

Darren and Sea Sea."

"Who is Sea Sea?" asked Freezeo.

"She's Darren's girlfriend he met yesterday, she's right over there", said Monica as she pointed to a Sealeo, sitting next to Annie.

"I have a girlfriend too", said Kojo.

"Oh really?" asked Monica. "You never mentioned her before."

"That's because I didn't ant anyone to know about her", said Kojo.

"Who is she?" asked Smash.

"A model", said Kojo. "Floatzelle."

Everyone was shocked.

"You're dating Floatzelle? **The **Floatzelle?" asked Phill.

"Yeah", said Kojo.

"I already that's a lie", said Flynn. "You could never get someone as sexy as her."

"Then why do I have a special picture of her?" asked Kojo holding a picture.

"Okay, enough. Kojo, we get it, you're dating someone, so that makes 24, either Freezeo, you're still wrong."

"Crap"

The flamethrower lowered itself more.

"Okay, next question, who were eliminated for the same reason this season and last season?"

"Annie and Static", said Freezeo quickly.

The flamethrower backed away.

"Who is labeled **The Game Junkie**?" asked Chandler.

"Sonan"

The flamethrower backed up a lot more.

"Why was Dhaunt eliminated?" asked Monica.

"He wasn't, he quit because Marion was eliminated."

The flamethrower made it to the top of the blimp.

"Thank Arceus."

"Okay Freezeo, you win…a gift card!" said Chandler as he handed Freezeo the gift card.

"Wow…I almost got burned for a gift card with $5 on it", said Freezeo as he floated over to the murder group.

"Okay, the next loser is a blue dragon with big brain it's…Volante!" announced Monica.

Volante walked up and sat in the beanbag chair as Vina flew next to him and sat next to him. They kissed as Monica continued.

"Hello Volante", she greeted.

"Hey", he said after breaking the kiss.

"How are you?" she asked.

"As long as I'm still living and breathing, I'm fine", said Volante.

"How do you feel about being eliminated?" asked Chandler.

"I was pissed", said Volante. "I figured out Mason's plot and what he's been doing, and the next episode, I'm voted out."

"Yeah, had to suck", said Monica.

"Yeah, I still can't believe he was able to hypnotize you", said Vina.

"Hey, he hypnotized you too, don't think you're off the hook" said Volante smirking at her.

"Alright, how did you get so smart?" asked Chandler.

"I was born like this", said Volante. "There is no explanation."

"Alright then, last question so you and Vina can go 'get dirty'", said Monica making Volante stare at her in shock.

"You told them?" he asked.

Vina blushed and nodded.

"You know I'm gonna have to _punish _you now right?" asked Volante with a devious smirk.

Vina gasped and blushed, "Hurry up with the question!"

Monica chuckled, "You were labeled **The Violent Vigilante** when you evolved, ow do you feel about that?"

"It's accurate", said Volante as he and Vina flew inside a separate room. **(The blimp is huge)**

"Alright, while they're having sex, let's meet our next contestant. She's a yellow and green weasel with a feisty attitude, it's…Summer!"

The Typhlosion came out with a frown on her face.

"How ya doing Summer?" asked Chandler.

"I'm pissed. I don't even know how I was eliminated", said Summer.

"Mason", said Monica.

Summer's spots around her neck fired up after she heard how she was eliminated. "What did that bastard do?"

"He hypnotized you and made you jump from the plane last", said Chandler.

"I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Summer.

"You're gonna have to join the murder group for that", said Monica.

"No, I'm gonna do it myself, slowly and painfully", she said.

"Okay then, but first we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica.

"Fine", said Summer.

"How did you like this season?" asked Monica.

"It sucked", she said simply.

"Did you have any friends?" asked Monica.

"Ray, Leon, Vina, Volante, Freezeo, and Cramad", said Summer.

"Enemies?" asked Chandler.

"Mason, Flynn, Hope, Nero, Vile, and Aldon", said Summer.

"Ugh", groaned Aldon.

"Now, what did you plan to do with the money if you won?" asked Monica.

"I don't know", said Summer.

"Okay then, you were labeled **The Feisty Female **throughout the series. How do you feel about that?" asked Chandler.

"It's okay", said Summer.

"Alright, you're done", said Monica as Summer sat in the bleachers.

"Alright, the next two losers are siblings. A sea lion samurai and a little cat, it's…Dew and Morgan!"

Dew came out and sat in the chair with Morgan behind him, who looked different. She was more slender, a red pearl appeared on her forehead and she got slightly bigger.

"Whoa Morgan, when did you evolve?" asked Krack.

"After I was eliminated", said Morgan.

"Well, you sure look…good", said Hayden.

"Thanks", she replied nervously.

"Alright, now that you two are here, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica.

"Okay", said Morgan.

"Fine", grumbled Dew.

"Alright then, first off, did you enjoy this season?" asked Chandler.

"Ummm….not really", said Morgan.

"Well, I met Carman, so I kinda enjoyed this season", said Dew.

"Yeah, so about Carman, do you really like her?" asked Monica.

"Well, she's really nice, sexy, and she's…just fun to be with."

"Yeah….you know she just used you right?" asked Chandler.

"What?" asked Dew confused.

"Yeah, she used you both, along with Sabrina and Solis", said Monica.

"Oh please, you're wrong, she wouldn't lie…and we kissed a lot of times, we like each other", said Dew.

"Oh really? Well let's see what she's been saying about you", said Chandler as he turned on a TV.

_**TV:**_

_Carman: Perfect, now I have an alliance that'll easily wipe out the competition, then one by one, they'll fall victim to my treachery._

_Carman: Dew makes an excellent love puppet. He'll do whatever I say as long as I keep kissing him and leading him on. Money is way better than love. Well…not in Dhaunt's case._

Chandler turned the TV off as Dew looked down, shocked.

"She…didn't like me, she was using me as a sex slave", said dew.

"Hey, it's alright Dew, you'll find someone else", said Morgan, comforting him.

"I hope so", said Dew.

"Alright, who were your friends and enemies this sea-

"I suddenly don't feel like answering anything", said Dew. "I'm just gonna go sit in the bleachers."

"Well…okay, if that's what you want", said Monica.

Dew sat in the bleachers as Morgan stayed in the beanbag chair.

"Well, Morgan who were _your_ friends and enemies this season?" asked Chandler.

"I didn't really talk to anyone, but I guess Dhaunt, Marion, Solis, and Dew", said Morgan. "As for enemies…Carman and the Evil Alliance."

"See Aldon, no one said your name this time", said Reta.

"It included me", said Aldon.

"Alright, alright let's move on, you were labeled **The Lucky Little Sister** this season, how do you feel about that?"

"It's really good for me", said Morgan smiling.

"Alright, you're done", said Monica as Chandler introduced the next loser.

"Alright, the next loser is a real looker and she's just like Aura, it's…Solis!"

The Gardevoir came out as all of the guys immediately stared, except for the ones who already knew, mainly Dew. Solis sat in the beanbag chair. Chandler stared at her, making Monica smack the back of his head, snapping him out of it.

"Okay, umm…Solis, how do you feel?" asked Monica.

"Heartbroken", said Solis softly.

"Well, you slept with Jesse and fought with his girlfriend", said Frosty.

"Then he yelled at you", added Sapphire.

"Don't remind me", said Solis. "I just don't see how he loves that slutty leopard over me."

"Well, they've been dating since first season…and they have a son", said Piff.

"I could've been a good mother", said Solis.

"That's exactly how I feel about Shade", said Aura. "He loves that slutty cat fox over me."

"I AM NOT A SLUT BITCH!"

"That's not an insult, that's a female canine", said Anthony.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

"Thank you Anthony", said Aura.

"Okay then, whore", said Shine, making Aura pounce on her.

"See that's exactly how I feel about Lila, I want to kill her and keep Jesse for myself", said Solis.

"Well, that can't happen…because yous a psychic-type", said Swift.

"I know that Alfonso Snakenstein", said Solis angrily.

Swift hissed at her.

"Alright, we're gonna ask you some questions", said Monica.

"Fine", said Solis.

"Did you like this season?"

"No"

"Who were your friends?"

"My alliance"

"Enemies?"

"Lila and the Evil Alliance"

"You were labeled **The Graceful Beauty **after you evolved, how do you feel about that?"

"At least someone thinks that I'm beautiful", said Solis.

"WE DO!" said all of the single guys.

"One more question", said Monica. "Why did you pick Jesse? Out of all of the single guys here?"

"Well, he's strong, sweet, sexy, and he's a father, which means he's responsible."

"Ugh, there are other guys like that", said Chandler.

"I don't care, I only like Jesse", said Solis.

"You're finished, go sit with the girls", said Monica.

Solis folded her arms and did as she was told as the next loser was introduced.

"The next loser is a goth bird who has an attitude, it's…Sabrina!"

Sabrina flew from the sidelines as Vina and Volante exited the room.

"Did you have fun?" asked Lassie.

"Yes, definitely", said Vina through hard pants.

"Okay then, Sabrina how do you feel?" asked Monica.

"Confused", she responded.

"Mason's specialty", said Chandler.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"Yep, Mason hypnotized you", said Chandler.

"I told you about Mason!" said Volante.

"Sorry", said Sabrina.

"Now Sabrina, we're gonna ask you some questions about your experiences", said Chandler.

"Okay", said Sabrina.

"Did you enjoy this season?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Okay, why did you join?"

"I wanted to win some free money", said Sabrina.

"Wow, that's a lame reason", said Anthony.

"That's the reason we all joined dumb-ass", said Flynn.

"Why do you like Fez? I mean seriously", said Chandler.

"Hey!"

"Well, he just seemed like a regular, normal guy. I liked Klavier, but then I thought that we probably wouldn't be good together", explained Sabrina.

"Alright, you were labeled **The Surly Bird** this season. How do you feel about that?" asked Monica.

"I'm friendly…sorta, I don't know why _I'm _labeled that, that should go to Vile", said Sabrina.

"Alright, thank you Sabrina", said Chandler as she flew by the other females.

"Okay, the next loser is a green lizard prankster, it's…Leon!" announced Monica.

Leon came out with a frown on his face.

"Hello Leon, I see you're pissed off", said Chandler.

"You bet I am, that son of a bitch Mason got me out", said Leon.

"Nope, that time it was Ebony", said Monica.

"What?" asked Leon, as well as a few others.

"Yeah, he thought you were just trying to get random people out, so he told the team to get rid of you."

"I was trying to help. How could he even think we could get anyone out with 2 members?"

"Eh", said Chandler, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we're gonna ask you some questions okay?" asked Monica.

"Sure, whatever", said Leon.

"How did you start getting interested with pranking?" asked Monica.

"Well, I was taught a lot of things from my mom when I was little and she soon taught me how to prank people. I soon got hooked and it has been a hobby of mine ever since", explained Leon.

"Okay, why did you make the alliance?" asked Monica.

"I wanted to make it to the merge, so I wanted to make an alliance with the people I trusted the most on my team."

"Alright, how was your life?"

"Well, my parents split up because my dad was a con artist and my mom didn't want to deal with the money loss and lies. My mom took me and my dad took my brother Lyle with him. And I already told you about the rest of my life with the pranking."

"Oh, so you have a brother?" asked Phill.

"Yeah, he's a rich entrepreneur and thanks to dear old dad, he's a con artist", said Leon.

"Wait, if your brother's rich, why did you join the game?" asked Smash.

"My brother's a stuck-up jerk, he wouldn't give me anything even if I begged", said Leon crossing his arms.

"Well, speaking of your brother, we organized a chat for you", said Monica turning on a TV.

"What?" asked Leon shocked.

_**TV:**_

_A Kecleon smoking a cigar and wearing a white jacket appeared on the screen. "S'up Leonidas."_

"Leonidas?" chuckled Egridos, earning a death glare from Leon.

"It's Leon, Lyle", said Leon, crossing his arms.

"_Eh, whatever. I see you got eliminated from the game, you're a bigger failure than I thought."_

"Shut up, at least I don't lie to people to get money", Leon retaliated.

"_At least I got money."_

"That's just because dad thought that you would be good as a liar…considering the fact that you've lied all our lives."

"_Are you still bothered about that? It was 9 years ago, and you're 17 now."_

"I hold a grudge."

"_I see, now I know why dad always punished you and not me. I was the calm one and you were the aggressive one."_

"So…if mom got killed, you would still be calm? You wouldn't be mad?"

"_I would be upset, but it would be fine. You need to learn to calm down."_

"Blarg!"

" _You know I came up with that"_

The TV turned off and everyone looked at Leon.

"What?"

"Leonidas", said Egridos laughing.

"Remember what he said, I can be aggressive", said Leon, glaring at the coffin.

"You can't effect me", said Egridos.

"Foresight", said Leon as he shined a light at Egridos through his eyes. "Now I can."

"SH*T!" yelled Egridos as Leon attacked him.

"Alright, the next loser is a jokester wolf-lion thing, it's…Ray!"

Ray came from the sidelines with a frown on his face. He sat in the beanbag chair as everyone looked at him.

"Wow, even Ray's upset", said Liksur.

"How ya doing Ray?" asked Monica sympathetically.

"I'm upset", said Ray in a serious tone.

"You should be, your own brother targeted you and got you out."

"After everything I did for him", said Ray under his breath.

"Well, the good thing is you defended yourself and almost beat Mason in the fight."

Everyone froze when they heard that.

"Wait, Ray fought Mason?" Phill asked shocked.

"Yeah" Monica answered.

"That's not fair", said Fez.

"Oh please you guys, it's Ray, he couldn't harm a Caterpie", said Flynn.

"You really think so Flynn?" asked Monica as she turned the TV back on.

_**TV:**_

_He looked up and saw that it was Ray looking down at him, anger evident in his eyes._

"_Get your ass off of me", commanded Mason as he was pinned by his older brother._

"_NO!" said Ray angrily. "I'm tired of your bullsh*t!"_

"_You only care about yourself!" yelled Ray._

"_So what are you gonna do about it, you IDIOT!" yelled Mason as he pushed Ray off of him and bit his chest._

_Ray slashed Mason's chest and pinned him once again, biting his neck. _

"_I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Mason as he kicked Ray off of him. Ray landed on his back as Mason charged towards him and tackled him. _

"_Aren't you gonna do something?" asked Flame._

"_Naw, this is good for views. Plus they'll stop eventually", said Mew._

_Ray kicked Mason's chest and used Razor Wind, making Mason land on his back. Both brothers were bleeding profusely and had scars all over their bodies._

_Sola, who had sensed something, came running out of her trailer and ran to the ceremony, where she saw her brothers fighting._

"_STOP!" she yelled, getting their attention._

_Mason and Ray looked at their sister, who had started walking towards them._

"_What are you guys doing?" she asked angrily._

"_He started it!" yelled Mason._

"_No I didn't, you were the one who caused all of the pain and suffering on this island!", yelled Ray._

"_No I'm not!" Mason lied._

"_RRAAHHH!" yelled Ray as he tackled Mason again._

"_Okay enough! The fights over, Ray, you're out Mason you're not, now everyone leave!" said Mew._

_Ray and Mason growled at each other before going their separate ways._

When she turned the TV off, everyone looked at Ray with shocked expressions.

"Whoa, that was hot", said Aura.

"Back off sister", said Summer. "He's my man."

"I still can't believe that you almost killed him", said Frosty. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks, I guess", said Ray still looking down.

"Well Ray, we see that you have a lot to think about, so we're not gonna ask you any questions."

"Okay", said Ray as he sat in the bleachers next to the guys.

"Alright, the final loser of the day is…Vile!"

Vile came out and what everyone saw made them shocked. Her eyes were red and her fur was messed up and not groomed.

"Whoa Vile, what happened to you?" asked Monica.

"Leave me alone", she said as her voice started cracking.

"Okay, normally, I would be happy to see her in pain, but this is just sad", said Static.

"Shut up", said Vile as she continued tearing up.

"Vile, seriously, what happened?" asked Hope.

"Mason…he was just using me. He led me on and told me how he never loved me."

"Wait, he did what?" asked some of the girls.

"Okay, getting people out for no reason is one thing, but playing with a girl's emotions is just pure evil", said Annie.

"Okay, that's it this isn't the kill Vile and Mason group anymore, it's the kill Mason hard group", said Static.

"Look everyone, I'm sorry about the pain I caused, I was just trying to win. I didn't mean to cause trouble", said Vile, causing everyone to stare in shock.

"Holy crap she's apologizing, Mason really messed her up", said Piff.

"Okay, we don't really need to go over the votes and stuff because you all already know who got you out, and Vile, you're a mess, so we aren't gonna further your pain", said Monica.

"Okay", said Vile sobbing silently.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, we'll see you next time on Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum", said Chandler, noticing that he was next to the part of the blimp. Monica noticed and sighed.

"Oh no"

The blimp exploded.

**Done with this aftermath. Poor Vile, Ray, and Dew. The group is now the kill Mason hard group…hooray! Well, I'll see you next time on Total Pokemon Action!**

"FOURTH WALL!"

**I didn't even-never mind!**


	35. Episode 30: Speed Races, Bike Edition

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to tackle the 'animal' buddy movie. Ray revealed that he knew about Mason's plan, causing Mason to target him next. Carman had also targeted Vile, who was trying to stay under the radar for a long time. The challenges had the contestants searching around the lot for their own Pokemon and then have two strong ones battle for the win. The Charizards didn't have a strong enough Pokemon, so Mew gave them one of the Lucarios'. The battle was intense, leaving the Lucarios the winners and sending the Charizards to elimination again. In the end, Ray and Vile were both sent packing, but not before Ray and Mason had a fight over what's been happening. Will Mason be found out? Will the Lucarios lose? Will Kevin say more funny stuff? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"This is going great Kevin, my team is down to five", said Mason smiling, seemingly unfazed from his fight with Ray.

"Uh…are you okay master? You still have ketchup in your fur from yesterday", said Kevin.

"Oh please, I'm fine", said Mason grinning.

"OKAY!"

"Now Kevin, who are we going to target now?"

"BANANA!" cheered Kevin holding a banana.

"Where did you even get that?!" asked Mason.

"I don't know…"

"O…kay, now tell me who to target!"

"Uhh…team leaders!"

"So…Marie and Flame?" asked Mason.

"YAY!"

"_Well, if the leaders get out, the team will get weaker. This'll be great_", thought Mason cruelly. "Thank you Kevin."

"Did I do good?"

"Yes"

"YAY!"

**000**

"Okay, who do I get rid of now?" asked Carman to herself. _"Mason and Kevin are idiots and they'll be easy to defeat if we make it to the merge. Ebony is an option, but he hasn't been having any impact on me. Farra is too busy trying to get Striker to try hard. That leaves Flame and Marie, the two leaders who'll be threats later on._

"So it's settled, Marie and Flame are out next', said Carman to herself.

**000**

**Carman: I'm actually glad I'm by myself. It's much easier than having to rely on the opinions of others.**

**000**

Striker wasn't sleeping at all. He was too worried about Farra to sleep, even with Demenio's dark energy surrounding the trailer. Soon, like last time, he fell asleep.

_**-Striker's Dream World-**_

_Striker is sitting with Annie._

"_So Striker, how do you feel so far?"_

"_Well, to be honest, I feel like I'm useless to my team and friends."_

"_Don't say that", she replies._

"_I'm a Metapod! I can't even do anything"_

"_Well, just remember, you'll always be useful to me", she says as she kisses him on the cheek._

_-__**Reality-**_

"Thanks…Annie", Striker says in his sleep, not knowing that Farra was next to him.

"ANNIE?!" she yelled, waking up the other guys.

"FARRA? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" asked Striker.

"I dug a hole you dream cheater!" she responded.

"Dream cheater?" asked Spiro.

"I heard you say another girl's name in your dream!"

"Who Annie? She's my girlfriend, so what?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"Wow, everyone knew that, you didn't?" asked Laxish.

"He never mentioned her", said Farra. "You're all lying!"

"No we're not, they've been trying to keep it under the radar, just in case something bad happened", said Skore.

Farra soon grew a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Ded.

"Because, if she's not here, that means that there's no difference", said Farra.

"Yes there is", said Ded picking her up and tossing her out of the trailer.

"Well that was easy", said Darren.

"Now, let's-

"DON'T FINISH THAT STATEMENT", yelled Klavier. "They always call us when you do that. Don't talk, just do."

"CONTESTANTS, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"What…the…hell?"

**000**

"Hello contestants", greeted Mew.

"What do you want?" asked Ebony.

"Hello to you too wolfie, the next movie is the racing movie!"

"YAY! WE GET TO EXPLODE!"

"That's right Kevin, you **do** get to explode", said Mew.

"Wait, what?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, but because we can afford any cars, you're gonna be using bikes!"

"Pretty much like last season?" asked Spiro.

"Yeah"

**000**

Mew and Victini led the contestants to an old shed.

"Why are we here?" asked Striker.

"You all have to make your own bikes!" said Mew.

"What if we're too big?" asked M.P.S., because of his huge size.

"Oh, well M.P.S., you have invincibility then", said Mew as M.P.S. smiled.

"What about me?" asked Ded.

"Monkey sloths can ride bikes", said Mew.

"Great, just great", said Ded folding his arms.

"Now, you all have to create your bikes using this junk", said Mew opening the shed and revealing a huge pile of broken parts, rusty pipes, and other scrapmetal.

"How are we supposed to make bikes from that?" asked Striker.

"Figure it out!"

"I don't even have arms!"

"Fine, you get invincibility too", said Mew as Striker started hopping away…only to be grabbed by Farra and teleported away.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask", said Victini. "So, get building and then get ready to race!"

**000**

"Okay, now how are we supposed to build a bike without instructions and with junk?" asked Luna.

"It was easy for Cano last season", said Skore.

"Really? Cano, can you make us some bikes?" asked Spiro.

"Um…I'm not really sure they'll have enough junk", said Cano.

"Oh come on, please?" asked Vixen seductively stroking his face with one of her tails.

Cano sighed. "Alright, fine. But you're gonna have to help me."

"No problem", said Lila.

"I can help too!" said Sonan smiling.

"Alright, let's hope we win again", said Darren.

**000**

"Farra, you are nuts!" yelled Striker.

"I know, love makes you do crazy things", said Farra creepily as she taped him to the wall of the horror movie set.

"Why are you taping me to the wall?"

"So you won't escape, and I can keep an eye on you", said Farra as she finished taping him up. "There we go."

"This sucks", sighed Striker.

"I know it sucks for you., but don't worry. I'll always be here with you", she said licking his face.

"AAHHHHH!"

**000**

"Alright, do any of you know how to build a bike?" asked Flame.

"Um…in case you haven't noticed, we're the only ones left on this team", said Ebony. "And we're all newcomers, so we don't know how to do this kind of stuff."

"Well, it looks like Kevin knows how to", said Marie.

Everyone turned around and saw that Kevin had a really weird bike. It was golden brown all over, but had a brown covering over it. It was steaming and it smelled particularly good.

"Kevin, what kind of bike is that?" asked Mason.

"It's the chocolate waffle bike!" announced Kevin. "YAY!"

"How did you make it?" asked Carman

"I MADE WAFFLES!" cheered Kevin.

The five other contestants left on the team just stared at him, confused.

**000**

**Flame: How did he even- I don't know!**

**000**

**Marie: There is seriously something wrong with him.**

**000**

**Ebony: Okay, I'm a little creeped out now.**

**000**

**Mason: Thus, another stupid creation is born.**

**000**

**Kevin: *eating a waffle* WAFFLES!**

**000**

"Okay, I'm almost done", said Cano as he put the last wheel on the last bike, with help from Sonan.

"There!" said Sonan as he sat down, exhausted. "You guys owe us."

As the contestants looked at the bikes, they were amazed. Jesse's bike had an Aura Field on it so it could be able to blow people away. Lila's bike was powered with dark energy and had a few feminine touches here and there. Vixen's bike was painted cream and had flame hearts and markings on it. Sparky's bike had thunderbolt patterns on it. Luna's bike was black and had different bells and whistles on it to distract others. Demenio's bike was also powered by dark energy, but it had flaming 6s on the side of it, symbolizing his type. Sola's bike was raw and spiky, with a fluffy seat and a harsh light. Spike's bike was just like his body, being red, white, and blue. Darren's bike was cold and able to release snow. Klavier's bike was red and gray and was able to dump sand from its back. Jet's bike was fast and had water symbols on it. Kai's bike was bad-ass, it had flame markings, a jet and steel spokes. Skore's bike was purple and had poison sacs in the seat. Laxish's bike was made out of food they found in the pile. Spiro's bike was rocky and had wet tentacles on it. De's bike was big enough to hold him and had spikes on the spokes and the tires were big. Sonan's bike was green and had a lot of weapons on it, including a ray gun he found in the pile and an arrow. Cano's bike was orange and had black flame markings on it. It also had jet boosters, an arrow, and a cannon. These bikes were ready to kill and conquer.

"Man, we're lucky, we have a game junkie and a constructor on our team", said Klavier.

"Yeah, now let's get to that race!" said Skore.

**000**

"This sucks", said Ebony as he kept trying to build his bike, but failed. He noticed that the other team was already done with their bikes. "The other team's already done, and the only bike we have that's done is Kevin's stupid chocolate waffle bike!"

"YAY!"

"How are we supposed to make these bikes?" asked Ebony.

"Maybe if we just try to build them with whatever and just let whatever happens happen", said Marie.

Everyone stared at her.

**000**

**Carman: She's out**

**000**

**Ebony: That's a stupid idea, if we lose, she's gone! She doesn't even care.**

**000**

Soon enough, Kevin came back up to everyone with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Kevin?" asked Mason.

"GUESS WHO MAKE MORE WAFFLES!" cheered Kevin as he pointed to more bikes, all made of waffles.

Carman sighed. "Better than nothing I guess."

**000**

"Farra, seriously let me go, this tape is chaffing my shell."

"Nope, you are going to stay there and that's final!"

"This is just getting repetitive", sighed Striker.

"Yeah, it sure is, now let's watch Carvanha 3D", said Farra as she turned on the TV.

"NO! I HATE THAT MOVIE! THE GRAPHICS ARE SO FAKE AND IT'S SCARY AS HELL!"

"Yeah, that's what makes it funny", said Farra laughing.

"AAHHHH!"

**000**

"Okay now that your bikes are finished, let's get racing", said Mew.

"You guys have to start here and ride around the lot three times", said Victini. "And be careful because we put land mines and bombs around it."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, and because it's obvious the Lucarios have more people, only six of them will be going."

"What?" asked Cano and Sonan at the same time.

"We did all of this for nothing?" asked Cano angrily.

"Yes you did", said Mew smiling.

"Ha! Serves you right you mangy mutt!" laughed Ebony.

Cano growled and pressed a button on his bike, the button making his cannon point at Ebony.

"Alright, now we get to choose who goes and Sonan, Cano, Darren, Kai, Vixen, and Jesse, you all get to go", said Mew. "Oh, and the rest of you have invincibility, meaning if you lose, you can only vote for them."

"Thanks a lot", said Darren sarcastically.

"Whatever, now get in your places", said Victini

The Lucarios went away and split off into their different groups.

**000**

"Okay, so if we lose I say we get Kai and Vixen out", said Skore with the rest of his alliance.

"Why?" asked Laxish.

"Because, Sonan and Cano are able to build different things and can help us until the merge, Darren is too nice of a guy, and Jesse is the team leader…and Lila would probably kill us if she found out", explained Skore.

Spiro sighed. "Kai, is the bad-ass on our team. He's the strongest on out of all of us, we can't get rid of him now, and Vixen is really adaptive to different things and she can help us later on, you never know with Mew and Victini."

"Arceus this is gonna be difficult", said M.P.S.

**000**

Back at the starting line, the racers were both anxious and nervous.

"I'm gonna enjoy taking you down", said Ebony to Cano.

"Shut up", he replied. "That was a long time ago, why can't you just get over it?"

Ebony growled at him as Mew started the race.

"READY, SET, GO!"

They all started biking off, except for Marie, who seemed to be frozen in place.

**000**

**Mason: *laughs evilly***

**000**

Kevin was surprisingly in the lead, with Darren on his tail.

"Chocolate pudding!" yelled Kevin as he tapped a button, leaving a trail of chocolate in the path.

Darren's bike, because it could make snow, got frozen in place and he fell in the chocolate. "Ugh, eh at least it's tasty."

The race heated up as Mason sped up in the lead behind Kevin. Kai was biking extremely fast and started passing everyone until he was in the lead. But pretty soon, Carman passed him and used Grass Knot to tie him and the bike the ground. He easily burned his way out, just as Mason and Jesse passed him.

"This is gonna be so easy", said Mason as he pressed a button on his bike, which released a waffle that hit Jesse in the face softly. "WHAT THE HELL KEVIN?!"

Jesse sped up using his Aura Field and easily knocked Mason into a wall.

**000**

"How do you think they're doing?" asked Spike.

"They're probably doing fine…hopefully Ebony didn't do anything", said Sparky.

**000**

Ebony used his chocolate slick to make the ground sticky and slippery for Cano and Vixen, but it didn't work. Cano pressed his button on his bike and started shooting arrows at Ebony. "Damn it!"

Ebony soon crash to the side of the building, but not before shooting a waffle at Vixen's bike, making her lose her balance and fall off.

Ebony got up from his wrecked waffle bike, and was met with an angry Vixen.

"S-sorry?"

Vixen glared at him.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

**000**

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" yelled Striker.

"NO!"

"Come on, they just ate the guy's d***!"

"So? It has boobs, so you should be happy", said Farra.

"That's the only part good about it!"

"Shut up"

**000**

The race continued with Jesse catching up with Flame. Flame crossed the starting line, ending his first lap, with Jesse doing the same after him. Kevin, Carman, and Cano were behind them and finished their lap. Kai finished his lap last, and soon took the lead after using his jet. Soon enough though, he ran over a landmine and blew himself, and his bike, up. Cano used his arrows to try to slow down Kevin and Carman, who were behind him, and ended up making them wipeout, their bikes being destroyed.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he kept going.

Flame, Jesse, and Cano continued going with Sonan nowhere in sight. Flame pressed a button on his bike and it released a giant waffle, which caused Cano to speed up, and Jesse to use his Aura Field to protect himself. The waffle slammed down hard, making vibrations that caused them to fly into the air momentarily, landing Cano on a landmine and blowing him up, his bike still intact. Jesse sped up as Flame followed him.

**000**

"This is taking too long, when will the race end?" asked Skore.

"I don't know, but in the meantime, let's go rescue Striker", said Laxish.

"Yeah, he's probably being tortured", said Spiro.

**000**

"_Go Diego, GO!"_

"AHHHHH! This is worse than Carvanha!" yelled Striker.

"Stop being a wuss", said Farra.

**000**

The race continued on with Cano landing hard on the ground. He shook off the pain from the landing and continued pedaling. Flame and Jesse were neck and neck and doing great as they approached the line gain, signaling that they were on their third lap.

"This is gonna be close", said Jesse.

"Probably not, I'm sorry, but I need to win for my team", said Flame as he pressed another button and chocolate spikes appeared on the bike. "That's not what I was going for, but…"

Flame turned to Jesse and shredded the tires before speeding up.

"Crap"

Cano was speeding up more and more and soon caught up with Flame as they approached the line for the last time.

"_This is gonna be too close_", thought Flame in his head. "Sorry about this."

Cano looked at him confused before Flame used Flamethrower to melt his bike, and it worked. Flame crossed the finish line and cheered.

Mew grabbed Blarey, "ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

**000**

When all of the contestants arrived back, they noticed that Flame had a smile on his face.

"The winners of this challenge were….the Lucarios!"

"WHAT?!" asked Flame.

"What?" asked Cano.

"That's right, Sonan won it for you guys", said Victini.

"What are you talking about, we didn't see him for the whole race!" yelled Ebony angrily.

"That's because he went so fast that he was invisible", said Mew.

"That's not fair!" yelled Carman.

"Life's not fair, not get to elimination and vote again Charizards. You're going from seven to five!"

"Wait, where is Sonan?" asked Lila.

"Oh, well he had to throw up from going too fast, so we sent him to the infirmary", said Victini.

Jesse and Lila looked at each other before running to the infirmary, the rest of the team behind them.

**000**

**Flame: WHAT THE F***K! THAT WAS BULLSH*T! THEY COULD'VE LET US WIN THIS! I hate this game.**

**000**

**Marie: I don't know why I didn't move, I think my bike malfunctioned or something, so I vote for Kevin.**

**000**

**Carman: Marie didn't even try, she's out.**

**000**

**Ebony: Marie**

**000**

**Mason: My plan is about to work yet again. The other ones are gonna vote for Marie, so I'll vote for Flame.**

**000**

**Kevin: PORKCHOP! *holds up porkchop***

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright Charizards, you guys are really sucking right now, so I'm gonna make this quick, everyone except Flame and Marie come get a plushie", said Mew.

"What?!" they asked.

"I'm not that surprised, Marie, you didn't move and Flame, you got pwn'd by a Wynaut, so…see ya!" said Mew as he sent them away.

**000**

"Alright, how are we supposed to get Striker out of there?" asked Ded.

"Easy, M.P.S. will charge inside, we'll grab Striker and then we'll run back out it's as simple as that", said Skore. "Alright, we'll go on three, one…two…three!"

_**-10 seconds later-**_

Farra was taping finishing taping up M.P.S. and smiled.

"You really thought that you could take Striker away from me? Well you're wrong!" said Farra angrily.

"C'mon Farra, just let us go", said Spiro.

"No way, but now that I have all of you captive, I might as well have fun with you", said Farra, smiling wickedly.

"I'm outta here", said Ded as he tried to break out of the tape but failed.

"None of you are going anywhere", said Farra as she turned on the TV.

"_Are you ready to explore?"_

"NOOOO!" they all yelled.

**Shocking elimination huh…not really if know what Mason is capable of. The Charizards are down to five players…and they don't have their leaders anymore, that was stupid. Wow Skore, your plan failed fast…and wow Sonan, that's just too bad-ass. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because for an odd reason I'm disappointed with this chapter, too. But who cares? :D. Will the Charizards stop losing? Will Skore's alliance be saved? Will Kevin do more crazy stuff? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	36. Episode 31: Jingle Fails

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Here is the next episode of TPA!**

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to experience the racing movie. Mason targeted the leaders, Marie and Flame in order to make his team weaker. The race called for the remaining Charizards to race against 6 of the Lucarios. The Charizards had a tough time building the bikes for the race, while the Lucarios, having Cano and Sonan built the bikes did it without difficulty. As the race started the teams were neck and neck almost the whole way there. Soon enough, the race was over and it seemed that the Charizards won, but Mew and Victini revealed that it was Sonan, not Flame, who had won the race. The elimination wasn't that surprising as Marie, who was hypnotized by Mason, and Flame, who got pwn'd by a Wynaut, were both sent home. Farra, who hadn't been at the elimination or challenge, kidnapped Striker once again and was holding him captive in the horror movie set again. Skore's alliance tried to save their friend, but only ended up in the same situation as him. The Charizards are down to 5 while the Lucarios still have 20 of their members. Will the Lucarios start losing? Will Skore and the others be set free? Will Mason change his plans? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"This game gets easier and easier", said Mason grinning deviously.

"YAY!"

"That's right yay, we're down to three losers", said Mason. "In a few more episodes, we'll be the only two, and then we can start winning."

"Maybe we can start winning now", said Kevin.

"Why would we do that?!"

"Because, when we're the last two, if we try to win…it'll be instant because of that double elimination thingy", said Kevin. "And what if the others vote for us?"

"I hypnotize them of course", said Mason.

"YAY! CHRISTMAS!"

"Okay I get it, you're happy. Do you have to do that every time?"

"YES!"

"Oi…come on", groaned Mason as he walked off.

"…MEOW!" said Kevin as he followed him.

**000**

**Mason: Kevin may be right; we may have to…win challenges so there won't be any suspicions on us…and just in case these last idiots on the team try to conspire against me and Kevin.**

**000**

"Great, just great, we're down to five people", said Carman as she paced back and forth. "What do I do? I'm not really that safe."

"I have a proposition for you", said Ebony as he came from behind garbage cans.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Carman confused.

"Long enough to hear your dilemma", said Ebony. "I have an idea."

Carman looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of plan?"

"How about we make an alliance?" asked Ebony, unaware of what Carman could do.

Carman smiled mischievously and nodded. "Okay"

Ebony smiled back.

**000**

**Ebony: This'll be perfect. We're down to the last five people on this team, and if I have an alliance with one of them, getting rid of the other losers will be a breeze. Right now, though, we need to focus on winning these challenges so we won't lose anymore.**

**000**

**Carman: Yes! I'm saved! But little does Ebony know that making an alliance with me will be the biggest mistake he's ever made.**

**000**

Farra was still holding the guys hostage in the horror movie set.

"Come on, it's been 10 hours!" yelled Laxish. "This is my second time being held captive against my will, and I really hate it."

"Well get used to it buddy, we're gonna be here a while", said a dull sounding Striker.

"Yes, you are, I'm glad you guys are finally accepting your fates!" said Farra.

"Now, let's watch some Total Pokemon Island", said Farra as she turned on another TV.

"TPI-ception", said M.P.S.

"Well, it isn't last season, it's by DA", said Farra.

"This one's made by DA33", said Striker. "What's the difference?"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"What the-?" asked Ded as he looked around.

"Don't ask questions, just watch!" yelled Farra.

**000**

The guys in the Lucarios' trailer all looked around and saw that Skore and the others weren't in there.

"I'm guessing that Farra kidnapped them too", said Sparky.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did", said Darren.

"Ugh…can you guys quiet down, my head is killing me", said Sonan holding his head in the bed. (**Hey, that rhymes!)**

"So what do we do now?" asked Cano.

"I guess we can go find them", said Demenio.

"Naw, they'll be back, they always come back", said Jesse.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"They'd better", said Klavier.

**000**

The contestants walked to the lot, where they were met with Mew and Victini, in which Mew was dressed up as Santa and Victini as an elf.

The contestants started laughing and Victini smiled at them.

"I'm glad you like this, because now your challenges are gonna be much worse", he said with a sadistic chuckle.

Everyone stopped laughing and gulped.

"Now, in honor of the holidays, today's movie is…the Christmas movie!" announced Mew.

"Ho, ho, ho", said Kevin.

"That's right Kevin, that's the spirit!" said Victini.

"Now, today will consist of three challenges, each one tougher than the last", said Mew. "Your first challenge is to put presents into a house..."

"That seems easy", said Sola.

"…through the chimney like the jolly fat elf does."

"Of course there's a catch", said Klavier. "So what is it?"

"Wow, you guys are getting smarter", said Mew. "The catch is…the heaviest person on the team is the only one that can do it."

"Ugh…how are we supposed to do it if all of our team members aren't here?" asked Lila.

"Fine", said Mew as he used Teleport and brought everyone back to the lot.

"Thank you!" cheered Spiro.

"What happened?" asked Darren.

"Farra kidnapped us and held us hostage", said Ded.

"Okay Farra that's it, if you kidnap another contestant, you are automatically eliminated…is that clear?" asked Victini.

Farra sighed, "Fine."

"Good, now it is easy to figure out who is the heaviest on your team, Mason is the heaviest on the Charizards, and M.P.S. is the heaviest on the Lucarios", said Mew.

"How do you know?" asked Mason, not wanting to go.

"I know everything about every Pokemon in the world, and I know for a fact that Mamoswine weigh 641 lbs. and that Absol weigh 103 lbs."

"Ugh…" growled Mason.

"Great, now I'm being called fat", said M.P.S.

"Oh please, don't get so down on yourself", said Ded.

"Yeah, save it for the challenge", said Mew. "Now let's go!"

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported everyone to two houses that were side by side in the lot.

"Okay, the challenge is to make it into the house through the chimney and put the presents under the tree. Then, you have to climb back up the chimney and make it back", said Mew.

"What happens if we don't?" asked Mason.

"Oh, the house explodes", said Victini simply.

Mason and M.P.S. looked at each other nervously.

"Now, the first person to make it out, or if you make it back out at all, you get an advantage in the next challenge", said Mew as gave them the presents.

Mason but the bag in his teeth and M.P.S. put it on his tusks.

"Now, GO!" said Mew as he teleported them to the top of the houses.

"Three…two…one…GO!" he announced.

**000**

Mason immediately threw the sack down and jumped in after it, making a soft landing. "That was easy", said Mason as he started looking around for the tree, but didn't see it.

**000**

M.P.S. tried to jump into the chimney, but he couldn't fit and got stuck.

"I hate my life!" yelled M.P.S. through the chimney.

"I'm surprised the roof and chimney can hold him", said Darren.

"Yeah, reinforced the roof and chimney with tempered steel so that they wouldn't break", said Mew.

"HELP! I'M STUCK!" yelled M.P.S.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Jesse.

"No, he'll be fine", said Victini.

**000**

Mason was still looking around the house for the tree.

"Where the hell would they put the tree?" asked Mason as he checked the closet.

So far he had checked the closet, the living room, the kitchen, and the den, but he still hadn't found the tree.

"Where is the f***ing tree, I'm running out of time!" yelled Mason. He saw something green in the bathroom and went inside.

There was the Christmas tree, covered with ornaments and tinsel.

"Wow, putting a Christmas tree in the bathroom…that's just plain stupid", he said. He put the presents down anyway and ran out. He went back to the living room and climbed back up the chimney. Suddenly, he heard a click and started to climb up faster. He knew the house was about to explode, so he climbed out of the chimney and jumped off of the room and back to his team.

"The Charizards win!" announced Mew.

The Charizards shrugged their shoulders. They had won so many times, they didn't care if they lost anymore.

Suddenly, both houses exploded, one of them sending M.P.S. high in the air.

"Oooh, pretty colors", said Kevin.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Um…where'd M.P.S. go?" asked Laxish.

Suddenly, M.P.S. landed on the ground…and on top of Victini.

M.P.S. got up and groaned. "That hurt like hell."

Victini floated back up beside Mew holding his back. "Try being landed on by a 641 lb. mammoth, then talk to me about pain!"

"Now, the Charizards won, so now you get…this!" said Mew giving them a glowing orb.

"What are we supposed to do with this thing?" asked Carman.

"You'll find out in the next challenge", said Mew.

**000**

Everyone was standing next to a couple of sleighs.

"Alright, the next challenge is to drive a sleigh!" announced Mew.

"Well, do we get any reindeer or anything?" asked Ebony.

"Why? You already have someone who can fly on your teams", said Mew.

"No we don't", said Farra.

"Yes you do, Mr. Random right there", said Victini, referring to Kevin, who was floating.

"Now, your task is to fly the sleigh through an obstacle course in the sky…and to make it harder, we're gonna make it snow and make it dark", said Mew as he clapped his hands , causing the sky to turn black and snow to fall.

"NO!" yelled Klavier covering his head.

"Oh right, you're a Ground/Flying-type…we're sorry", said Mew sarcastically.

"Shut up", said Klavier.

"Now, you have to fly all the way through the course and make it to the finish line on the other side", said Victini.

"Oh, and the person you choose to fly has to be blindfolded, so someone has to go with them", said Mew.

"Well, we have no choice, so we'll go with Kevin, and…Mason will go with him because they're always hanging out together", said Ebony.

Mason looked at him angrily.

**000**

**Mason: The next chance I get, that wolf is gone!**

**000**

"Now, Lucarios, who's gonna fly and direct for you?" asked Victini.

"Well, Klavier is weak in the snow, so Spike will go and…since Sonan's head is still hurting, I guess…Demenio will go", said Jesse.

"Alright, now let's get you all hooked up so we can get ready to fly!"

**000**

After getting hooked up, Spike and Kevin were both ready…until Spike realized something.

"Wait, how are we gonna see in the dark?" he asked.

"It isn't gonna matter, you'll be blindfolded", said Mew. "The only people you have to worry about is your directors."

Carman looked at the orb and realized what they could use it for. She put it on Kevin's snout and went back with Ebony and Farra.

"YAY! I'M A RUDOLPH!" he cheered.

"Yes, yes you are", said Victini laughing.

"Now, let's go, the challenge starts in three…two…one…GO!"

Both sleighs took off immediately.

**000**

Kevin, being a regular Normal-type, had no trouble in the snow. Spike, on the other hand, was part Flying-type, and had a disadvantage in the snow, and added that they couldn't see in the dark, it was really a bad situation.

"YAY! I CAN'T SEE!"cheered Kevin as he kept 'flying'.

Mason squinted as the light on Kevin's snout got brighter and brighter, revealing a course in the air. "This is bullsh*t."

**000**

"This sucks, I can't see where I'm going", said Spike.

"I can't see either", said Demenio until he got an idea.

Spike, try using Metronome", said Demenio.

"Um…okay", said Spike as he started waving his wings. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared from Spike's mouth.

"That's Flash! Okay, keep it just like that", said Demenio as he saw that they were approaching the course, and Mason and Kevin were almost halfway through it.

**000**

"This is too easy", said Mason. "LEFT!"

Kevin moved left and dodged a barrel on the clouds.

"RIGHT!"

Kevin moved again and dodged a thorn trap.

"This is gonna be as easy as pie!"

"PIE!" cheered Kevin as he flew straight into a cactus on a cloud. **(Yeah…anything is possible in Pokemon)**

Demenio saw Mason and Kevin crash into the cactus and got anxious and nervous.

"Okay, go right."

Spike went right and avoided an electric taser.

"Now go up!"

Spike went up and over, jumping over a hurdle.

They approached an upcoming brick wall and soon stopped.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Demenio, then he noticed that Kevin and Mason were flying away from where they were, quite fast.

"What's with them?" asked Demenio before looking on top of the brick wall and reading a sign.

The sign read:

**TURN BACK AROUND AND GO BACK TO WIN!**

"Oh, that was just useless, we did all of that…for nothing!" yelled Demenio. "Spike, turn back around!"

Spike turned back around and started to speed back to the lot, dodging all of the obstacles as Demenio told him directions.

**000**

"Okay, here they come…and the winners are…the Charizards!"

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Where are Spike and Demenio?" asked Vixen.

Soon enough, the two of them came back and landed, exhausted and sad.

"Sorry guys", said Demenio.

"What happened?" asked Jesse.

"We made it past those two, but they saw the sign before we did", said Spike.

"Well, the Lucarios are actually losing…but anyways, it's time for the last challenge…singing Christmas songs!"

"That's easy", said Skore.

"You have to choose a female to do it and they have to sing **one **Christmas song", said Mew. "We will choose who wins."

"Great, just great", said Darren.

"Now, choose your singers and tell us when you're ready", said Mew.

"Well, Lila, you get to go again", said Spiro.

"Why do I always have to sing?" asked Lila.

"Because you have the best singing voice", said Skore.

"Hmmm…okay", said Lila.

**000**

"Well, Carman you're gonna be singing", said Mason.

"Why not Farra?" asked Carman.

"I'm not a good singer", said Farra.

"Ugh", groaned Carman.

**000**

"Alright, are you girls ready?" asked Mew.

"Sadly", said Carman.

"Okay then, Lila, you're up first."

**000**

**Skore: Hey, don't blame us if she loses, we're not evil, we just want her to leave so she won't kill anyone if she gets angry again.**

**000**

Lila exhaled and started to sing. **(Once again, I own nothing!)**

_Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
Oh!, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale_

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

_Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!_

On, on they send, on without end  
Their joyful tone to every home  
Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song  
With joyful ring, all caroling.  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end  
Their joyful tone to every home.  
Ding dong ding dong...  
Dumm...

"Alright, now Carman, you can go", said Mew.

Carman started to sing a Christmas song that she knew by heart.

_Silent night! holy night!  
All is calm all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace!  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

Silent night! holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth  
Jesus, Lord at thy birth

Silent night! holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ the Savior is born  
Christ the Savior is born!

"Okay, the winners are…the Charizards!" announced Mew.

"What? Why?"asked Lila.

"Because I'm tired of you guys winning", said Mew. "Now, get to elimination!"

**000**

**Skore: Well, I'm guessing our plan will work, it's six votes on one person.**

**000**

**Jesse: I have no idea. We each had our own faults in the challenges.**

**000**

**Sola: I don't know…M.P.S.?**

**000**

**Darren: Spike?**

**000**

**Klavier: M.P.S., just because he's an ice-type**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Hello Lucarios, you guys know the drill", said Mew. "Jesse, Sonan, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, Luna, Sola, Darren, Klavier, Jet, Kai, Skore, Laxish, Spiro, Ded, and Striker."

"Lila, Demenio, Spike, and M.P.S., you guys are the bottom four, the next person safe is…Demenio."

Demenio let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, the final person safe is…

Spike was worried.

Lila was shaking.

M.P.S. looked scared.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Spike."

"What?" he asked. "Well, okay I guess."

Lila was shocked. "How did I get voted out?"

"I don't know", said Mew.

"Well how did I get voted out, I couldn't fit in the chimney!" yelled M.P.S.

"This is all your fault Mew!" yelled Lila.

"Don't hate the host of the game, hate the players", said Mew.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around", said Striker.

"Eh, oh well", said Mew as he threw the two of them into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Great, just great", said Jesse angrily under his breath.

"Well, I'll see guys in the morning with your next challenge!"

**Shocking elimination! And Mason is actually trying to win now? That's…stupid! Well M.P.S. and Lila are out…that sucks ass! Skore's alliance is weaker now that M.P.S. is out, so I guess that's…I don't even know if it's good or bad. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	37. Episode 32: Party Hard!

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, in honor of the holidays, the contestants did the Christmas movie. Most of the contestants did well, others did not. The Lucarios didn't do that well in this challenge, as the Charizards' final members started trying harder in order to win. In the end, the Charizards came out victorious and the Lucarios were sent to elimination. It came down to Lila, M.P.S., and Spike, all three who messed up the challenges. But, thanks to Skore's alliance and a bunch of random votes, M.P.S and Lila were sent packing. Who will be eliminated today? Will this story get better? Will Mason keep trying to win? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

For once, all was quiet in the lot. As the number of contestants continued to thin, most of the contestants were starting to prepare for the big merge. Everyone was thinking of a strategy to get further in the game. Mason and Kevin's alliance seemed unstoppable. Carman and Ebony's alliance seemed to be tricky and mysterious, and Skore's alliance was still going strong, even with their loss of a member last night.

"Ugh…what are we gonna do now without M.P.S.?" asked Laxish.

The Mamoswine was his closest and best friend. They had been through a lot together and now that he was gone…Laxish would probably have to stay to himself or keep quiet, for there was really nothing to talk about without him.

"Well…we keep going and try to win it for him", said Skore confidently.

"Yeah, let's just try to keep doing our best to win these challenges", added Striker. "We'll last longer if we keep winning."

"Well, I actually think it's good to lose some challenges", said Ded. "It gives other teams a false sense of security, like they are the dominant ones."

"Yeah, that's true, but we aren't evil", said Spiro. "We can't just sabotage our own team."

"I know, but if we do lose, we need to figure out whom to vote out without raising suspicions", said Skore.

"What do you mean?" asked Striker.

"Okay, well…say if we lose this challenge and there are three people who screwed it up but they still participated. Then there are people who hardly do anything in the challenges and they try to make it far without cooperating with the team. Who would we vote out? The team players, or the people who do nothing?" asked Skore.

"The people who do nothing", said Spiro.

"That's what I mean, so instead of blaming the people who actually did the challenge, we'll have to convince the team to vote off the people who do nothing…a.k.a. Sola and Luna."

"What about Jet, Sparky, or Vixen?" asked Laxish, depressed.

"Jet is a loner, but he's still strong enough to win challenges, just like Kai is. Sparky is helpful because when we need to power things up for a challenge and Mew and Victini don't give us anything, we can just use his electricity. Vixen is a kick-ass babe, so I really think we should keep her in a bit longer", explained Skore.

"Well, Sola and Luna don't really do anything, like you said", said Striker, thinking. "I guess we can convince the team to vote her off."

"Yeah, that makes the most sense instead of blaming the people who do the challenges", said Ded.

"Great", said Skore smiling happily.

**000**

**Skore: I'm just trying to get rid of the slackers who don't do anything on the team. Maybe if we get rid of them, our team will be stronger at the merge.**

**000**

"Alright Kevin, what are we gonna do today?" asked Mason.

"CAN WE MAKE BISCUITS?" he asked.

"No", Mason said simply. "I mean what are we gonna do about the challenges today?"

"We're gonna win!" cheered Kevin.

"…Okay then, I guess", said Mason confused.

"YAY!"

**000**

Carman and Ebony had returned back to their alliance spot.

"Alright, yesterday was a huge success", said Carman. "Let's keep it up."

"Yeah, if we keep it up, we'll make it farther in the game until we reach the merge, then we can dominate this game."

"That's right Ebony", said Carman.

Carman knew that Ebony wasn't an idiot like the other contestants, but she still knew that she would end up getting him out as soon as they hit the merge. She didn't need another smart guy competing with her.

**000**

**Carman: When we hit the merge, he's one of the first people I'm getting rid of. I don't have anything against him, but I need to win this.**

**000**

"I HATE TO RUIN YOUR CONVERSATIONS OR FUN…OH WAIT, YES I DO! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!

**000**

The remaining twenty-three contestants reported to the lot as usual, waiting for news about their next challenge.

"Alright, you twenty-three are almost at the merge", announced Mew.

The contestants started cheered and smiling.

"That means the challenges are going to start getting harder and more dangerous", continued Mew.

Everyone sighed after hearing that news.

"That's right, so for today and tomorrow the challenges will determine who are the strongest players and who are the weaker players", said Victini. "Then, after tomorrow, you guys are on your own."

"Alright, so what's today's genre?" asked Sonan, who seemed to be better.

"Today's movie is the party movie!" announced Mew.

"Yes! An easy challenge!" cheered Spike.

"Not really…today, there are four challenges", said Victini.

"What?!" they all asked.

"That's right, and like all party movies, the first challenge is to steal beer from a store", said Mew. "Or in this case, the food tent."

"Well, that seems easy", said Klavier.

"Well it's not, you have to go inside the tent, find the beer, and make it back out without getting caught", said Mew.

"What's gonna try to stop us?" asked Sparky, already knowing the trick.

"Well…it's a Machamp", said Victini.

"And you guys have to try to make it out without him knowing", said Mew.

"Where's he gonna be?" asked Mason.

"He's gonna be in the tent walking around and guarding it", said Mew.

"Well that makes it tougher", said Demenio.

"Yeah, considering the fact that only two members of your team can go", said Mew.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"That's right, so if I were you, I'd choose wisely", said Victini.

**000**

"Okay, Machamp is a Fighting-type and they are weak against Psychic-types and Flying-types", said Jesse. "So…Cano and Vixen should go."

"Why us?" asked Vixen.

"Because Vixen, you're sexy and you'll be able to distract the Machamp and Cano can just find the beer, grab it and run back out", explained Jesse.

Cano and Vixen looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine", said Cano.

**000**

"Now, I think Carman and Ebony should go", said Farra.

"Why? You're part Psychic-type!" asked Carman.

"Because, Carman can distract the Machamp and Ebony can take the beer", said Farra.

"Well, I guess that makes sense", said Ebony.

"Great", said Farra.

**000**

**Farra: Wow, when I'm not focusing on Striker, I can really be strategic in the game…that's great!**

**000**

"Alright, you got your runners", said Mew. "Now there are two tents you have to go into and both of them have the beer and Machamp. The first duo back here wins for their teams."

"Ready…set…GO!" yelled Victini as the duos entered the tents.

**000**

"Okay…where's the Machamp?" asked Vixen as she looked around.

"Maybe he's in the back or something", said Cano. "I'm gonna start searching for the beer."

"Okay", said Vixen as she looked around for the Machamp.

Cano started searching under the tables and inside the cabinets, but had no luck in his search. He continued looking around as Vixen started looking for the Machamp. She didn't see anything walking around except for her boyfriend as he continued looking around the tent.

"Did you find it yet?" she asked.

"No, did you find the Machamp yet?" asked Cano.

"No…and it's weird, Mew and Victini said that there would be a Machamp in here", said Vixen.

"Where are we supposed to be looking?" asked Cano as he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

Suddenly Vixen heard it too, "Yeah..it sounded like a moan."

"Hmmm…"

Cano and Vixen went through the back exit of the tent and saw something that shocked them.

**000**

Ebony and Carman were still looking for their beer and Machamp for their team.

"Where is it?" asked Carman as she walked around.

"I don't know, Mew and Victini must have lied to us or something", grumbled Ebony.

Suddenly, they heard the same noises Cano and Vixen did coming from the back. Curious, they went out the back entrance and saw a horrifying sight. Mew and Victini _did _get two Machamps into the tents…but they saw that they were too busy getting into…each other.

"Oh my Arceus", said Ebony as he covered his eyes. "What is this; gay porn?!"

Vixen and Cano shielded their eyes as Carman did the same. Suddenly, they saw that the beer was right next to the Machamps.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Vixen angrily. "I am not going near those two."

"Me neither", said Ebony.

Suddenly, Cano used his Psychic to bring the beer towards them before he ran out of the tent through the front, followed by everyone else.

"The Lucarios win the first challenge!"

The Lucarios cheered, while Cano and Vixen were trying to get the image out of their heads, the same with Carman and Ebony.

"I think your Machamps need counseling or something", said Ebony.

"Why?"

"They weren't in the tents, they were in the back having sex…and the beer was right next to them!"

"Yeah…we know. We told you the challenges would get crazier and more dangerous", said Mew.

"But still-" said Carman as she shuddered.

"Oh get over it, you're girls…you should like that stuff", said Victini before realizing what he just said. "Okay, I sounded like Krack for a second there."

"Now that you have the beer, your second challenge is to drink it, like in all party movies", said Mew.

"We aren't even allowed to drink yet", said Farra. "We aren't old enough, and we could end up throwing up everywhere."

"Actually, the legal drinking age for Pokemon is 16 and above…and the beer isn't like all of that other stuff that you throw up after you drink it. It's good and it's not poisonous, mainly because we don't want to get sued. It still has the same effects as normal alcohol though."

"Well that makes it better", said Jesse. "Sonan and Spike still can't drink yet."

"How old are you guys anyway?" asked Mew.

"I'm 10", said Sonan.

"14", said Spike.

"Oh, you're right then", said Mew. "But I know the rest of you are 16 and older."

"Yeah", said Laxish.

"Well then, you guys should be okay then", said Victini.

"Now, because there are like eighteen beers in the case, the Charizards will each have to drink three…just to even it out", said Mew.

"That's 15-18, they'll be done before us", said Luna

"They each have to drink three, and you all have to drink one each…how is that unfair?" asked Mew, "and you're forgetting about Sonan and Spike, so it's actually, 15-16."

"Well never mind then", said Luna.

"Good", said Mew. "Now start drinking!"

**000**

As the drinking contest started, many of the contestants were nervous about drinking for the first time. I mean, what if Mew and Victini were lying about it being safe? Jesse sighed and took a sip of it. It tasted like mouthwash…but it had a somewhat pungent aftertaste.

Demenio took a drink next and experienced the same thing Jesse did with the aftertaste and the end as well.

Soon enough, everyone started drinking the beer, and they all started feeling the effect of it immediately. After a while of drinking, half of the Lucarios were already done, and started acting strange. Jesse was still acting like his normal self, as were Jet and Kai. Cano and Vixen were making out, Sparky was asleep, Demenio was twitching from the drink, Skore, Striker, and Spiro were battling drunkenly and Ded and Laxish were acting like babies.

"Wow, this stuff's strong", said Mew, as he and Victini watched them all while eating popcorn.

The Charizards were doing somewhat better than the Lucarios. Farra, Kevin, and Mason were already done, but they hadn't been acting weird…although Kevin was another story.

"I LOVE MASHED CATERPIE PUDDING!" yelled Kevin.

Everyone stared at him.

They all soon turned back around as Carman and Ebony finished their last drinks at the same time that Darren finished his.

"The Charizards win!"

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Alright, the next challenge is to sing some karaoke", said Mew.

"Wait, you got us drunk and now you want us to sing?" asked Vixen woozily as she laid on Cano's back.

"That's right!" said Mew. "And only three people from each team are allowed to sing."

"What songs do we have to sing?" asked Demenio.

"You'll find out!" said Mew.

"Now, you who you want to sing and tell us when you're ready", said Mew.

**000**

"Alright, I already sang", said Carman, "so Farra, Ebony, and Mason, you guys are going."

"What about meeeee?!" asked Kevin.

"Uh…you're too stupid to do this", said Carman.

"No I'm not!" yelled Kevin. "I want a sammich!"

"See!"

"Come on, give the little guy a chance", said Mason.

"Yeah", said Farra.

"Fine, Mason you're out", said Carman. "Kevin, you're in."

"YAY!"

**000**

"Alright, I think that Cano, Darren, and Sparky should go", said Sonan.

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"Because, they are the ones who aren't that drunk from the beer", said Sonan.

"Fine, if you say so", said Demenio as he hiccupped.

**000**

"Alright, let the karaoke begin", said Mew. "Farra is first and she's gonna be singing…"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!"

"Oh yay", she said as she began singing. The beer didn't really an effect on her, as she had two brains. She started singing the song. **(I own nothing)**

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls just want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have-

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...

"Okay, you did well", said Mew. "Ebony, you're next."

Ebony had drunk a lot, but he wasn't as drunk as the others.

"You'll be singing…"Baby!"

"DAMN IT!"

"How do you think we feel?" asked Victini. "Just get on with it."

_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
Cause I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm sixteen and I thought that you'd be mine,  
I used to tweet you and text you and call you and hit you on Facebook all the time,  
But, but, but now your gone,  
So far along that I can't even find you,  
You know that feeling when you leave your love and it's right behind you,  
Can't believe that you did me wrong,  
We were on i-Chat all night long,  
Listening to our favorite songs,  
She was wrong I am gone,  
I thought I loved her, never put no one above her,  
Yeah she was my lover, but now onto another like..._

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I though you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone

_I'm gone_

"Alright, we hate that song so you did terrible", said Mew. "No offense."

"None taken", said Ebony.

"Alright Kevin, you're the last one for the Charizards and you are gonna be singing…Gangnam Style!"

"What the-", started Carman. "That's impossible! It's Korean!"

"Too bad", said Mew.

Kevin started singing and shocked everybody.

_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Oppan Gangnam Style

Everyone looked at Kevin wide-eyed.

"Okay, the Charizards win, case closed", said Mew.

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

The Lucarios shrugged their shoulders as the alcohol's effects wore off.

"Fine with us", said Jesse. "It's almost impossible to sing that song without messing up."

"Okay the next challenge is a fun one", said Mew. "What is the best thing about party movies?"

"Having fun?" asked Skore.

"Dancing?" asked Spiro.

"BOOBS!" cheered Kevin.

"Although all of those things are true…especially Kevin's guess", said Mew smiling, making the remaining females glare at him. "The last challenge is...trashing a house!"

"That seems easy", said Klavier.

"Yeah, it is…and it's exactly like the challenge when Shade hurt himself", said Mew.

"Don't mention that", said Spike.

"Okay, now let's go", said Victini as they teleported the contestants to two houses that were side by side.

"Now, all of you have to do it…but because of the Charizards only have five people, only five Lucarios can go", said Mew.

"Okay", said Jesse. "Kai, Jet, Klavier, Ded, and I will go."

"Okay", said Mew. "Then get started!"

**000**

The Charizards house was completely spotless. They knew that they would have to change that.

"I don't feel like doing this", said Farra.

"Me neither", said Carman.

"I got this", said Mason as he went into the cabinets and found sugar. "Here you go Kevin."

Kevin looked where Mason was and immediately floated towards him. He ate the sugar…even though he didn't need to be fed, and got jittery.

"Um…we might want to take cover", said Mason as he and the others ducked behind a counter.

Kevin shrieked and started wrecking the house. He shot Hyper Beams at the walls and broke couches and threw the TV out of the window.

"Wow, he's really wrecking the house!"

"Yeah", said Mason.

**000**

The Lucarios were having an easy time destroying the house. All they had to do was keep attacking everything they saw that was clean and make it a mess.

After they were satisfied, they stopped and admired their work. They had smashed the TV, burned the plants, smashed the walls, and demolished the refrigerator and kitchen.

"This was easy", said Jet.

"Ugh…yeah", said Jesse.

"ALRIGHT, TIME'S UP!"

**000**

Mew inspected the Lucarios' house while Victini inspected the Charizards'. Mew saw that everything was how he saw in a specific movie he saw that he couldn't remember the name of. There was a lot of problems, but they did a pretty good job.

Victini saw the Charizards' work and was amazed. They did everything right. The TV was smashed and outside the house, the bathroom was flooded, the kitchen was trashed, and everything was just destroyed. Kevin was also unconscious and sprawled out on the carpet.

"The Charizards win!"

"YAY!" said Kevin unconsciously before falling back down.

Mew heard the news and turned to the Lucarios. "I'll see you guys at elimination."

**000**

Skore had asked Darren, Klavier, Jesse, and Sonan to meet them in their alliance spot.

"What is it Skore?" asked Klavier.

"I wanted to talk about who to vote out", said Skore.

"Who?" asked Darren.

"Luna and Sola", said Skore.

"Why?" asked Jesse.

"They haven't been doing any challenges and they haven't been saying or doing anything to help the team", said Skore.

"Well, you're right about that, but won't Sparky and Demenio get upset?" asked Sonan.

"I don't know, if they're like Shade, we may have to watch out for them", said Skore. "Well I'm not gonna force you to do it, but thanks if you do."

Skore walked off as the guys looked at each other.

At the Ceremony

Everyone had gotten a plushie except for Luna, Sola, and Klavier.

"The final person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Klavier."

"What?" they asked confused.

"Yeah, you guys are out…probably because you haven't been helping your team."

"Oh, well sorry guys", said Sola.

Demenio and Sparky nuzzled them as they left.

**000**

**Sola: I didn't even get to investigate Mason's behavior. One minute he's making his team lose, and now he's making them win. Something's up, let's hope he doesn't cause any more damage now that I'm gone.**

**000**

**This elimination…not so shocking, they didn't do anything. They were just…there. Kevin sang Gangnam Style well…what the heck?! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Mason make his team win again? Will Mew and Victini stop doing stupid challenges? Will Farra kidnap Striker? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	38. Episode 33: Poke-Ception

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants dealt with the party movie. Mason continued to try to make his team win. Skore's alliance was targeting Sola and Luna, two people on their team who hadn't been doing anything for the challenges. The challenges continued being party based, having the contestants steal and drink beer, sing, and finally trash a house. The Charizards won the last three challenges, while the Lucarios only won the first one. The Lucarios were sent to elimination, and thanks to Skore, Sola and Luna were sent packing. Will the Lucarios lose again? Will Mason keep being sneaky? Will Kevin do more fun stuff? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

With the merge coming after this day was over, many of the contestants were doing everything they could to be safe. Many of them were trying to make alliances before the day was over. The people that already had alliances were discussing their moves for today.

"So…what are we gonna do now?" asked Striker.

"Well, we need to think about who we're gonna vote out because the merge is coming tomorrow", said Skore.

"Well, I say if we lose today, we get rid of Klavier", said Ded. "He hasn't been doing much of anything and he's weak against ice…and I'm pretty sure he voted out M.P.S."

"What?" asked Laxish.

**000**

**Laxish: Klavier got my friend out? I hope he gets out next...and I want to get out too. I miss my buddy**

**000**

"Yeah, well think about it", said Ded. "He's weak against ice, and M.P.S. was a Ground/Ice-type."

"Okay, you have a point, so he's going if we lose today", said Spiro. "What about when we reach the merge?"

"Well, I think that we should get out Ebony because he's getting really annoying with his grudge against Cano, after him I think we should get out Kai or Jet because they'll be huge threats, and then Kevin because he's crazy and he could win this if he sets his mind straight."

"Well that's good", said Ded.

"Yeah, so let's try to win this so we won't have to use this yet", said Skore.

**000**

"Okay Ebony, we need to think about our strategy", said Carman.

"What do you mean?" asked Ebony. "We're winning."

"No, the merge is tomorrow, so who should we get rid of when and if we make it", said Carman.

"Oh, well I'm ready for that, I want to get rid of that mangy mutt as soon as possible", said Ebony smiling.

"Other than him", said Carman.

"Well, I'd like to get rid of everyone he loves, just like when he killed my brother", said Ebony.

"Hmmm…that gives us a lot of people to work with", said Carman.

"I know, that's why we need to hurry up and win this challenge so we can get rid of him and the others", said Ebony.

"Yeah", said Carman.

**000**

"Great job Kevin, you won the challenge for us yesterday", said Mason.

"YAY!" he cheered.

"Ugh…do you ever stop doing that?" asked Mason.

"YEAH! WHEN I FEEL LIKE STOPPING!"

"Whatever", said Mason. "Now, when we get the merge, who do you think we should get rid of?"

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"So…Kai", said Mason.

"YAY!"

"Wow, I guess you're getting a little bit smarter", said Mason.

"LOOK AT ME GO! I'M SPINNING!" said Kevin as he started spinning on the horn on his head.

"Or not", said Mason.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

"Hello contestants and welcome to the pre-merge challenge", said Mew. "This challenge will decide who will move on to the merge, and who doesn't."

"Yeah…we kinda figured that", said Spiro.

"Well okay then ammonite, the next movie is…the Pokemon movie!"

Everyone stared at him with the 'are-you-serious' face.

"Yeah, it's really simple", said Mew. "You have to battle a legendary Pokemon from 3 different generations…not including me and Victini."

"We'll die!" yelled Skore.

"No you won't, we'll do it one at a time", said Mew. "Oh, and did I mention that this was automatic elimination challenge?"

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"That's right, whoever loses the most battles is automatically eliminated", said Mew smiling.

"Do we really have to battle a legendary from each generation?" asked Farra.

"Yeah, this is the pre-merge challenge. It'll prove who the strongest people are and who the weakest people are", said Victini.

"Oh no", said Striker sadly.

"Now, each of you will be battling the same legendary, but you will taking turns", said Mew. "Who ever wins the battle win get a point. After all of the battles are over, we will tally up the points and whichever two contestants have the least amount of points will be eliminated."

"How many legendaries are there again?" asked Mason.

"There are 48 of us, but you won't be battling me and Victini, so it's actually 46, but it doesn't matter because you're just battling one legendary from 3 generations", said Mew.

"Are you serious?" asked Sparky.

"Yeah", said Victini. "We just said that it'll prove who's strong and who's weak."

Everyone groaned.

"Okay, the first legendary you're battling is…Articuno!" announced Mew as a blue bird flew from the sky. She has three crests on her head, and she had large wings and a threatening glare.

"Hello Articuno", greeted Victini.

"Hey", she greeted back.

"Now, who wants to battle her first?" asked Mew.

Everyone stepped back, except Demenio.

"Demenio, thanks for volunteering", said Mew.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Now, get started", said Mew as he moved out of the way.

Articuno quickly used Ice Beam on Demenio and he moved out of the way. Demenio shot a Flamethrower towards her, but she flew out of the way. Articuno charged towards Demenio with her wings glowing. She hit him square in the chest, making him land on the ground. He quickly got up as she used Ice Beam again, freezing his legs to the ground. Demenio tried to get free

"Sheer Cold!" she yelled as her body was surrounded in a blue aura. She moved her head back and blasted a beam of chilling ice at Demenio.

Demenio kept trying to get free his legs free from the ice. He moved out of the way at the last second as the beam hit the ground, causing an explosion.

Demenio quickly used Sire Fang on Articuno, causing her a lot of damage. He followed it up by using Flamethrower on her, knocking her out.

"Demenio gets a point!" said Mew as Demenio went back to the group. "Now, Jesse you can go next."

Jesse groaned and went up to the battle field as Victini healed Articuno.

"Alright, you're next", said Articuno smiling.

"Begin!"

Articuno quickly picked Jesse up and flew him into the air before dropping him on the ground. Jesse landed on his feet, taking minimum damage. He fired an Aura Sphere at Articuno as she flew back down. She dodged it and shot an Ice Beam at him. Jesse dodged it and used Aura Sphere once again, which hit it's mark. Articuno fell from the sky and landed on the ground as Jesse used Bone Rush on her. He used the bone to knock her into the air. When she fell back down, she was unconscious.

"Jesse gets a point!"

"Sonan, you're next", said Mew.

Sonan came up to Articuno, who was fully healed by Victini.

"Wow, a Wynaut. This battle is gonna be easy", said Articuno. "Sheer Cold!"

A blue aura surrounded her body again as she shot a beam at Sonan. Sonan didn't move as a force field like covering surrounded his body, sending the move back to Articuno, knocking her out with one hit.

"Um…Sonan gets a point for that one hit K-O", said Mew. "Farra, you're next!"

Articuno got up and immediately froze Farra. Farra broke out of the ice and used Psybeam, hitting Articuno straight in the chest and rendering her confused. She jumped on top of her and used Stomp on her back, knocking her out with ease.

"Wow, Articuno, you're weak", said Mew. "Farra, you get a point. Carman, you're next."

Articuno quickly used Ice Beam on her, knocking her out with ease.

"Wow, that was fast", said Mew smiling. "No point for Carman."

"It's time to make this more fun…MONTAGE TIME!"

_**We now present a brief battling montage**_

As the battles continued on there started to be a pattern on wins and a few losses. Ded knocked out Articuno after using Hyper Beam. Cano easily knocked her out after using Heat Wave. Vixen got frozen in the ice from Articuno's Ice Beam, but soon freed herself and finished her off with Flamethrower. Sparky used Thunder on Articuno, successfully knocking her out. Ebony simply copied Sparky's strategy and got a point as well. Darren used Hydro Pump on Articuno, but it didn't do much damage. Articuno couldn't really do anything to Darren, because he was part Ice-type. It took Darren a long time to knock out Articuno, but he did, and earned a point. Kai used Flare Blitz on Articuno and knocked her out with one hit. It didn't take Jet that long to knock out Articuno, he used an extremely powerful Aqua Jet on her and knocked her out. Klavier flew towards Articuno and was immediately knocked out by her Ice Beam. Mason used Razor Wind and knocked out Articuno after his legs were frozen. Skore was at a huge disadvantage and was easily knocked out by Articuno's Fly attack. Spiro used Rock Slide and immediately knocked out Articuno because of the double type disadvantage. Kevin kept dancing as Articuno started attacking. Soon enough, Kevin used Tri Attack and knocked her out.

_**We hope you enjoyed this brief battling montage**_

"Alright, there are three more battles before we move onto the next legendary", said Mew. "Next up, Laxish."

Laxish walked up to the Articuno and was immediately taken into the air. Articuno dropped him down and used Ice Beam when he hit ground, knocking him.

"No point for Laxish. Spike's next", said Mew.

Spike was almost instantly knocked out by Articuno's Ice Beam, but he stayed strong and used Metronome, which send a rock flying in her direction, knocking her out.

"Man, she's weak", said Mew under his breath. "Spike gets a point. Time for the final battle…Striker!"

"Fuck my life", said Striker as he went up to battle field.

"Now…begin!" yelled Mew.

"This'll be easy!" said Articuno as she flew straight towards Striker.

Striker panicked and moved out of the way, making her crash into the ground. Articuno rubbed her head with her wing. She immediately used Steel Wing, but Striker closed his eyes and used Harden to protect himself. Articuno hit Striker, but she ended up flipping over because of her wing being clipped on Striker's body. Articuno charged at Striker again, but Striker hopped out of the way, making her smash into the ground again, knocking her out.

"…Wow, Striker won…and he didn't even touch her!" laughed Mew.

Articuno came behind him and smacked him with her wing, before flying off.

"Time for the second legendary…Celebi!" announced Victini as Mew looked shocked.

Celebi teleported to the lot, directly beside Mew.

"Hey baby", said Celebi seductively.

Mew smiled nervously as Celebi slid next to him.

"Uh…you have to battle these kids…for their challenge sweetie", said Mew nervously.

"Okay…but you owe me", said Celebi as she kissed him.

Mew laughed, "Okay, now who's first to battle her?"

"I'll go", said Spike.

"Okay, Spike you're first, but first, let's see the results of the first battle", said Mew.

**Jesse: 1**

**Sonan: 1**

**Cano: 1**

**Vixen: 1**

**Sparky: 1**

**Demenio: 1**

**Spike: 1**

**Darren: 1**

**Jet: 1**

**Kai: 1**

**Spiro: 1**

**Ded: 1**

**Striker: 1**

**Farra: 1**

**Ebony: 1**

**Mason: 1**

**Kevin: 1**

**Carman: 0**

**Skore: 0**

**Klavier: 0**

**Laxish: 0**

"Not looking so good for Klavier and Laxish", said Mew. "Now, Spike, begin!"

Spike immediately used Air Slash and hit Celebi. She got back up after falling and used Psychic on him, sending him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Whoa…" said Klavier. "She's a tough chick."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a lucky guy…" said Mew nervously. "Spike doesn't get a point. Who's next?"

"I'll go", said Mason.

Mason went up to the battlefield, across from the Time Travel Pokemon. Celebi got started by using Confusion, but she forgot that it didn't affect Dark-types. Mason used Dark Pulse on Celebi, knocking her out with one hit.

"Wow, it takes one hit of a super-effective move to knock her out?" asked Vixen.

"Well…she does have 7 weaknesses", said Ded.

Celebi got back up and started floating again.

"I'll go next…just to get my loss over with", said Striker as hopped to the battlefield.

Celebi gathered some sunlight and shot the beam at Striker, but he hopped out of the way, making the beam hit the ground. Celebi used Psychic to lift Striker in the air. Striker fell back down as Celebi came towards him. He used Harden as she came towards him. Celebi hit head on his hard shell and Striker landed on her back.

"What have I got to lose?" asked Striker as he bit her neck, knocking her out.

"Well, Striker won", said Mew shocked. "He get's a point. Ded's next."

Ded went up to the battlefield as Celebi got up. Celebi was angry and used Psychic to pick Ded up and slam him down onto the ground repeatedly, eventually knocking him out.

"Oh, you guys unleashed Celebi's beast mode. Your all about to lose now", said Mew.

Kai rolled his eyes and went up to the battlefield. Celebi immediately used Confusion and threw Kai against the wall of a building, knocking him out.

"Whoa…K-Kai got knocked out?" asked Skore. "Now I know we're gonna lose."

"I guess it's time for a beat down montage", said Victini smiling.

*****_**Sigh* We now present another battling montage.**_

Celebi used Psychic on Jesse, and because he was part Fighting-type, he was instantly knocked out. Cano tried to reverse everything by using _his _Psychic, but Celebi's was more powerful and he was knocked out. Demenio dodged Celebi's attack, because he was part Dark-type and easily defeated her. Vixen was able to avoid Celebi's attacks and used Flamethrower on her, knocking her out. Celebi got more angry and starting demolishing the other contestants. Sparky was immediately defeated by Celebi's SolarBeam. Darren was knocked out by Celebi's Leaf Storm, as was Jet. Carman was knocked out by Celebi's Confusion. Laxish was taken out by her Psychic. Spiro was easily taken out by SolarBeam. Farra couldn't take Celebi's Psychic power and was defeated. Ebony was immediately knocked out by Celebi's Leaf Storm. Kevin once again started dancing and knocked Celebi out after she got tired, ending her rampage.

_**We hope you enjoyed this brief battling montage…again!**_

"Okay, Sonan's next", said Mew as Sonan walked up to the battlefield.

Celebi immediately launched a Confusion attack, but Sonan immediately blocked it using Mirror Coat again and sent it back at Celebi with double the power, knocking her out.

"Okay, the game junkie gets another point", said Mew. "Skore's next."

Skore groaned and went up to the battlefield. Celebi used Confusion on him and knocked him out immediately.

"Okay, Klavier's next", said Mew.

"No way, I forfeit I don't wanna be brutally smashed", said Klavier.

"Wuss!" said Victini.

"I'd rather be called a wuss than die", said Klavier.

"Alright then, Celebi, you're done", said Mew. "You can leave."

"Oh no, I said that you owe me", said Celebi seductively. "And you owe me right now."

"Crap", said Mew as Celebi dragged him into his trailer. "SHOW THEM THEIR SCORES!" he yelled.

**Mason: 2**

**Kevin: 2**

**Striker: 2**

**Demenio: 2**

**Vixen: 2**

**Sonan: 2**

**Jesse: 1**

**Cano: 1**

**Sparky: 1**

**Spike: 1**

**Darren: 1**

**Jet: 1**

**Kai: 1**

**Spiro: 1**

**Ded: 1**

**Farra: 1**

**Ebony: 1**

**Carman: 0**

**Skore: 0**

**Klavier: 0**

**Laxish: 0**

"THANK YOU!" yelled Mew as he clung to the door of his trailer before being yanked inside forcefully.

"O…kay, the final legendary you'll be fighting is…Groudon!" announced Victini.

"Oh come on!" yelled Skore. "We did a challenge with him two times already."

"That was the robot Groudon remember? This is the real one", said Victini as a Fissure appeared from the ground, revealing the huge legendary.

"Groudon, I said not to make that Fissure!" yelled Victini.

"SORRY! I JUST FELT LIKE DOING THAT!" yelled the colossal legendary, making the smaller legendary cover his ears.

"Why do you scream when you talk?!" yelled Victini.

"NO REASON!"

"Well whatever then, you have to battle those contestants down there and try to win", said Victini.

"I don't even need to try, I _will _win", said Groudon, lowering his voice.

"Okay, if you say so", said Victini as he floated back towards the contestants.

"Okay, whoever wants to go first can get started", said Victini.

"It'll take us hours to bet this guy! Can we work together?" asked Klavier.

"No way; that would mean that if you all defeat him, you all get a point", said Victini.

"And if someone gets knocked out before we take him down, _they _don't get a point", said Mason.

"Hmmm…"

"Come on Victini, let them work together. It'll probably make it easier, but it still won't work", said Groudon.

"Fine", said Victini.

"Great!" said Ded.

"Let's take him down", said Kai, shocking everyone.

"Okay, that was weird so…EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Groudon as he stomped on the ground.

Some of the contestants with quick reflexes jumped onto nearby building or flew into the air to avoid the attacks, while others immediately got knocked out by the move.

"Well, let's see…Vixen, Sparky, Demenio, Laxish, Spiro, Striker, Farra, Mason, and Ebony are all out of the running", said Victini.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Demenio as he and the others got up and went to the sidelines with Victini.

"Continue on, Groudon", said Victini.

"Right", said Groudon smiling.

The remaining contestants got from them places as rocks began falling from the sky. The Flying-types weren't able to dodge them that quickly and were knocked out instantly. Jet and Darren both used Hydro Pump on Groudon, making him yell.

"I HATE WATER!" he yelled.

"Do it again", said Jesse.

Jet and Darren started spraying different parts of Groudon's body. Darren started spraying his chest and moved up to his neck as Jet kept soaking his legs.

As Groudon got weaker, he decided to use one final move. "FISSURE!"

He punched the ground and a huge crack appeared in it. It opened and a few of the contestants either jumped out of the way or fell inside.

Skore, Ded, and Jet fell in, causing an OHKO on all three of them. Darren, seeing that he was now alone and that Groudon was getting weak, pushed himself harder as some of the remaining contestants helped him. Cano started blasting Groudon with Psychic, giving Darren more room to spray, Kai kept punching his leg, Sonan couldn't do anything because he wasn't being attacked at the moment, Jesse was hitting Groudon with Bone Rush, but didn't do much damage, Kevin just danced, and Carman used Grass Knot and made Groudon slam on the ground, causing a ton of damage and knocking him out.

"The other people win!" announced Victini. "Now let's see who's going home."

At the Ceremony

"Alright, this is the final elimination before the merge, and your scores are on the board", said Victini.

**Kevin: 3**

**Sonan: 3**

**Jesse: 2**

**Cano: 2**

**Vixen: 2**

**Demenio: 2**

**Darren: 2**

**Kai: 2**

**Striker: 2**

**Mason: 2**

**Sparky: 1**

**Spike: 1**

**Jet: 1**

**Spiro: 1**

**Ded: 1**

**Farra: 1**

**Carman: 1**

**Ebony: 1**

**Skore: 0**

**Klavier: 0**

**Laxish: 0**

"It looks like Klavier and Laxish are eliminated!" announced Victini.

"Hey, what about Skore?" asked Klavier angrily. "He got 0 points too.

"Yeah, but he's higher ranked that you guys and he lasted longer in the final battle, so…bye!" said Victini.

"This game is so unfair!" yelled Klavier.

"Life's not fair. Deal with it buddy", said Victini as Klavier and Laxish left in the Lame-O-Sine.

"Congratulations, the 19 of you have made it to the merge!" announced Victini.

The remaining contestants cheered.

"But this means that the competition is gonna be harder. There are gonna be some changes in the rules that we will explain to you tomorrow, but right now, feel free to celebrate", said Victini as the contestants ran back to their trailers.

**000**

Victini teleported back to his and Mew's shared trailer and saw him watching TV with Celebi sleeping on his lap. He noticed that their fur was messy and Celebi had a small smile on her face. He floated up to them.

"What happened?" asked Victini.

Mew sighed. "It was just…great in here, let's just leave it at that."

"Um…okay", said Victini.

**000**

**Done! This feels like it took me forever to write…but it only took me 11 hours! Laxish and Klavier are gone…well at least Laxish is with his buddy again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as the next chapter is when the merge starts! We'll see what drama will unfold next chapter, I bet it'll be interesting. Will Mason start acting devilish again? Will Ebony get over his brother's death? Will Kai say more words? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**P.S.: I have my own wiki now, and after I finish this story, I will be focusing more on it before I work more on UTPI. The link to it is in my profile if you would like to help out and help me get done with it faster. Thanks if you read this.**


	39. Episode 34: A Ded Space Journey

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short**

**000**

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face the Pokemon movie. They all had to battle three legendaries to prove themselves worthy of making it to the merge. There were a lot of defeats as the contestants battled their way to the top. Some of the contestants had an easy time with battling them, but others did not. This challenge was also an elimination challenge and the people who got the lowest score would be eliminated. After all the battles were over, Laxish and Klavier were revealed to be the weakest links and they were eliminated. We've reached the merge, and who knows what danger will unfold. Will Mason destroy everyone? Will Skore's alliance conquer? Will I ever shut up? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"YEAH!" cheered Mason. "We've made it to the merge…now we can get rid of all of these losers."

"YAY!"

"That's right yay, we're gonna win this game, and nothing is gonna stand in my way", said Mason. "Now Kevin, give me another list."

"YES DARK LORD!" shouted Kevin, "Ded…Ebony…Cano…Kai…Vixen…Spike…Demenio…Jet…Skore…Jesse…Sparky…Spiro…Carman…Sonan…Farra…Striker…Darren."

"Great", said Mason grinning cruelly. "This game is gonna be a piece of cake."

"YAY! CAKE!"

"Ugh…you make things so difficult", groaned Mason.

**000**

**Mason: We're finally at the merge! I only have 18 other idiots to get rid of before I'm victorious!**

**000**

"Alright Ebony, we've made it to the merge", said Carman.

"I know, isn't it great?" asked Ebony. "Now we can get rid of anyone we want…well, after we convince the others."

"Right", said Carman. "This game is gonna be easy now."

**000**

**Carman: Well, I've made it to the merge. I guess it's time to say bye-bye to Ebony soon.**

**000**

"Well, we lost Laxish, but at least we got rid of Klavier, too", said Skore.

"Yeah, but now our alliance is down to four…and the fact that it's every man for themselves now", said Striker. "It means that we could be picked off one by one if someone finds out about us."

"Don't think about stuff like that", said Spiro. "We can make it far if we just believe."

"No offense man, but believing doesn't help with anything", said Ded. "It just gets people's hopes up and then it doesn't happen."

"Oh, now I see your point", said Spiro.

"Good, now let's go back to the trailer and get some sleep", said Skore as he yawned. "I have no Idea why I suggested that we come at 3:00 AM."

Everyone that was out that night returned to their beds and fell asleep. Little did they know that Mew and Victini had a surprise for them in the morning.

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ugh…what do they want now?" asked Spike as he got up.

Everyone came out of their trailers and they were met by Mew and Victini.

"What do you two want?" asked Sonan.

"Take a look around", said Mew.

They did so and noticed that they were at an amusement park.

"What?! Why are we at an amusement park?" asked Skore, getting excited.

"It's for your next challenge, but first…" said Mew as he took out a button.

He pressed the button, which caused the Charizards' trailers to explode.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Ebony angrily.

"Well, you are at the merge, so you now only need two trailers to sleep in", explained Victini.

"No way, I can't sleep with that psycho wolf, he might try to kill me in my sleep or something", explained Cano.

"Well two bad, you should've killed his brother", said Mew. "Now moving on, there are new rules now that you are at the merge."

"That's right, from now on everyone will go to elimination and vote somebody off", said Victini. "And instead of getting nothing for winning, the winners of the challenges will now get invincibility, and finally, no more double eliminations! Other than those three rules, the same rules still apply, if you get the most votes, you're out…and there will also be more automatic eliminations as well."

"Aw crap", said Striker.

"Now, onto today's challenge", said Mew. "Today's genre is…the sci-fi movie!"

"Oh yay", said Skore.

"Now, the first challenge is to spend the afternoon in the rollercoaster simulation chamber", said Mew.

"Wait, what does it do?" asked Darren.

"Well Darren, basically you all will stay in the roller coaster for the afternoon while it creates an atmosphere of zero gravity. You will float around for a while until it is the afternoon. Whoever can stay inside the longest without panicking and getting out will win and gets to choose the order in the next challenge", explained Victini.

Everyone looked at him.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Skore.

"No", he replied. "Now, get inside the rollercoaster, all of you."

Everyone sighed and went inside the rollercoaster.

"Now, the challenge will begin when I turn on the rollercoaster", said Mew as he sealed them inside.

**000**

"Well this should be fun", said Striker.

"It probably won't be", said Ebony.

Mew started the rollercoaster and it began looping around extremely fast.

"This…is…bullsh*t!" yelled Ded as he and the others were whipped around in the rollercoaster.

Soon enough though, the contestants all started floating in the rollercoaster simulator.

"Wow, this is actually fun", said Skore as he started doing back flips. "WHOOO!"

"Yeah, this seems really cool", said Darren as he floated to the top of the rollercoaster car.

"I just hope they don't do anything crazy now", said Spiro.

"And…now we're jinxed", said Spike as bowling balls, hammers, and golf clubs appeared in the car.

"Oh no, now we're gonna get hurt…really badly", said Skore.

"Not if we dodge them", said Spiro as he dodged a bowling ball.

"What if they do something else?" asked Farra.

"Like what?" asked Ebony

Suddenly, the gravity intensified, causing everyone the fall to the bottom of the rollercoaster car, with the objects falling close or on top of them.

"Ow, my back", groaned Sparky.

"I hate these guys so much", said Jesse as he got up.

Suddenly, the rollercoaster started again, making them all fall back down as they tried to get back up. The rollercoaster got extremely faster and the contestants inside started to feel the effects of dizziness and speed.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" yelled Demenio.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Farra.

After hearing those two, Mew and Victini stopped the rollercoaster and opened the door.

"Demenio and Farra are out, now the two of you can get out of here", said Mew.

"Thank Arceus!" yelled Demenio as he and Farra exited the rollercoaster.

Skore tried to get out too, but Victini pushed him back in and closed the door. "Damn it!"

Mew started the coaster again as the speed was taking a toll on the contestants. After a while, the contestants heard a siren.

"What does that siren mean?" asked Ebony as he and the others continued spinning.

Mew and Victini teleported inside the car for a brief moment.

"It means that you have to fix the engine inside or else the thing will explode!" said Mew as he and Victini teleported back out.

"What engine?" asked Ded.

"I think that one", said Striker as he stared at an engine that was smoking and leaking oil.

Everyone saw it and quickly got afraid.

"LET US OUT!" they all screamed.

Mew stopped the rollercoaster again and the contestants all exited. Mason was the last person the exit when-

"Mason wins!" announced Mew.

"What?!" asked Spike. "How? We all came out at the same time."

"You did, but he came out last, meaning he stayed in the longest", explained Mew.

"That's not fair", said Vixen.

"Life's not fair, as I told Klavier last night", said Victini. "Now it's onto the next challenge, staying the longest in the Whirl-a-Hurl!"

"What?" asked Farra. "What does that have to do with sci-fi movies?"

"It creates a feeling of when a plane blasts off", said Mew.

"Then what did that last challenge do?" asked Vixen.

"It gave you the feeling of zero gravity and turbulence", said Mew.

"What about the weapons?" asked Skore angrily. "Were they necessary?"

"No, they were just added for extra fun", said Victini.

Everyone glared at him.

"Anyways, onto the Whirl-a-Hurl!" announced Mew.

**000**

Mew and Victini led them to a white orb that could fit a big Pokemon.

"Wow, this doesn't look so scary", said Sonan.

"You'll see", said Mew. "Now Mason, you won so what's the order?"

"Well, since I'm sure some of these guys will puke inside, I'm gonna go first", said Mason. "Then…Kevin, Cano, Sonan, Darren, Striker, Spiro, Spike, Demenio, Vixen, Farra, Kai, Jet, Sparky, Carman, Ebony, Jesse, Skore, and finally Ded."

"Why do I have to go last?" asked Ded.

"No questions, he's chosen the order, now Mason go on in", Mew as Mason went inside the ride.

Mason smiled and went inside the machine. Victini closed the lid and the ride starting moving in a circular motion. It sped up faster and faster and he started to feel dizzy and sick.

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled.

Mew stopped the machine. Mason came out holding his head in pain.

"That was stupid, it gave me a headache", said Mason woozily.

"Well, your time was 28 seconds", said Mew.

"TIME?!" they all yelled.

"That's right, we're timing you on how long you stay in there. The person with the longest time gets invincibility", said Mew.

"Now you tell me", said Mason.

"Now, Kevin, you're next", said Mew.

"I LOVE PEANUTS!" yelled Kevin as he got inside the ride.

Mew turned the ride on and Kevin started cheering and laughing. "YAY!"

After 10 minutes, Mew decided that Kevin had had enough and that the next player could go.

"How are we supposed to beat 10 minutes?" asked Striker.

"I don't know…maybe fall asleep or something?" said Mew as Cano went in next.

Cano sat inside the ride as it sped around in its motion. He closed his eyes to escape the feeling of dizziness, but it didn't work.

"STOP THIS THING!" he yelled.

"Wow, 5 minutes", said Mew.

"Shut up", he said as he got out.

"Now, let's move on!" announced Victini. "MONTAGE TIME!"

"That makes the pain more painful you know!" yelled Skore.

"That's the point!" said Mew.

They don't pay me enough for this…_**We know present a Whirl-a-Hurl Montage**_

Sonan hopped into the Whirl-a-Hurl. He was spun around multiple times until he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Darren hopped in next. He was spun around a bunch of times until he lost consciousness and was dragged out of it. Striker was next. He hopped inside the machine and lasted about 5 minutes before he couldn't stand it any longer. Spiro went inside next and after a short time, he quit. Spike went next and because he was used to the air and getting dizzy, he lasted for a long time. Demenio up next and stayed in for a while, but soon was begging to get out. Vixen did well and stayed for a long time before getting out. Farra, being part Psychic-type, was able to control the headache she had inside the ride and surpassed Striker's time. Kai was able to stay in for an extremely long time and exited unscathed. Jet was next and was able to stay in for a long time, just like Kai. Sparky was doing well, but he felt like he was gonna be sick and got out. Carman leapt in and stayed in for a while but soon exited when she felt she did alright. Ebony went inside and was spun around a lot of times until he hurled inside the ride. He got 10 seconds taken off his original time because of that.

_**We hope that you enjoyed this Whirl-a-Hurl Montage**_

"What the heck?!" yelled Skore. "I'm not going in there."

"Nor am I", said Jesse

"Me neither", said Ded.

"Okay, then you three have the bottom times then", said Mew. "Let's see the times now."

**Kai: 25 minutes**

**Kevin: 10 minutes**

**Jet: 9 minutes 5 seconds**

**Vixen: 8 minutes 4 seconds**

**Sonan: 7 minutes**

**Carman: 6 minutes 19 seconds**

**Farra: 5 minutes 10 seconds**

**Striker: 5 minutes**

**Cano: 5 minutes**

**Darren: 4 minutes 58 seconds**

**Sonan: 4 minutes 55 seconds**

**Sparky: 4 minutes**

**Demenio: 3 minutes 30 seconds**

**Ebony: 3 minutes**

**Spiro: 2 minutes**

**Mason: 28 seconds**

**Jesse: 0 seconds**

**Skore: 0 seconds**

**Ded: 0 seconds**

"It looks like Kai gets immunity tonight", said Mew. "Now, it's time for elimination."

"What the hell?" asked Skore. "The author isn't even over 3, 000 words like he usually is."

"No don't-"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Damn it! Just go!" yelled Mew.

**000**

Mason had asked Farra, Jesse, Sonan, Carman, and Ebony to meet him at his usual spot.

"What do you want Mason?" asked Carman.

"I wanted to ask you guys a favor", he responded.

"What?" asked Ebony.

"I want to vote out Ded", said Mason.

"Why?" asked Farra.

"He'll be a huge threat if he makes it any further", explained Mason.

Everyone thought about it and realized that it was really true. If Ded made it far, he would easily kick their asses.

"Okay, I guess", said Jesse.

"Thanks", said Mason.

**000**

**Mason: Suckers**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Welcome to the first merged elimination", said Mew.

"It feels the same to me", said Striker.

"Shut up", said Mew. "Anyways, you know the drill, Kai…Cano…Darren…Striker…Sonan…Mason…Carman…Vixen…Jesse…Sparky…Kevin…Jet…Demenio…Skore…Spiro…Farra…and Spike."

"Ebony and Ded, you two are at the bottom, and the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ebony. Ded, you're out."

"What?" asked Ded as he turned the others. "Why?"

"You're a threat", said Farra. "No big deal."

Ded sighed. "Ded, it's time to go."

Ded went into the Lame-O-Sine and left the set.

**000**

**Damn it! I didn't write long enough! Oh well, I hope I did a good job. Ded's gone huh? DAMN YOU MASON! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but let's hope that the next chapter is better. Will Mason keep doing his strategy? Will Skore's alliance keep losing people? Will Kai say something else? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	40. Episode 35: Drama, Cano's Upset

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the merge began and the contestants had to face the sci-fi movie. Some contestants did well. Others did not. There were two challenges that tested how the contestants would react in outer space. The challenges were grueling, but it was soon over. Mason had convinced some of the contestants to vote out Ded for being a threat. His plan worked and Ded was sent packing. What drama will unfold today? Will Mason keep acting like a Scott? Will Kevin keep being funny? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"Alright Kevin, what do we do now?" asked Mason. "We have 17 losers left in this contest, and Ebony's next."

"Uh…maybe eat chocolate pie!" he cheered.

"No, I mean what do we do to get him out?" asked Mason.

"Oh…I don't know", said Kevin.

"Of course you don't", said Mason under his breath. "You almost never do."

**000**

"Alright, time to get rid of the mongrel", said Ebony.

"Um…don't you know that you're a canine too?" asked Carman.

"I know that I'm a wolf! But that tiger dog is gonna get what he deserves soon", growled Ebony.

"Why can't you just get over that?" asked Carman.

"What if someone killed a member of your family?" asked Ebony.

"_Well, I hate my family, so I would probably cheer_", thought Carman in her head. "Well, I'd be upset, but I wouldn't hold a grudge."

"Bah, you don't know how close guys can be", said Ebony as he started to walk away. "If someone kills your homeboy, you have to get revenge, no matter what."

"Ugh…I will never understand men", said Carman.

**000**

"Okay, now we lost Ded", said Skore. "This is getting problematic."

"How are we gonna stay in the game much longer if we keep losing members?" asked Spiro.

"I don't know, but I'm getting scared", said Striker.

"Don't be scared Striker, we'll make it far", said Spiro. "If people don't find out about us."

"What if they do?" asked Striker.

"I have no idea…maybe, just be eliminated", said Skore.

"Yeah…maybe that's just the best option", agreed Spiro.

Striker sighed. He knew that his friends were right. They were the weakest Pokemon left in the game and it would only be a short time until they were eliminated as well.

"Fine, I guess you're right."

**000**

**Striker:*sighs* This alliance was a bad idea. So far we've lost Ded, M.P.S., and Laxish. I'm probably next. I'm the most useless Pokemon here. They should've noticed by now.**

**000**

"CONTESTANTS, IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

"Welcome final eighteen to your next challenge", said Mew.

"What's today's genre?" asked Vixen.

"Well hot stuff, the next genre is…the drama movie!" announced Mew.

The contestants were all shocked and mildly agitated when he said that. Ever since this game started there had been a lot of fights, arguments, alliance, betrayal, and pain, and now the next genre was a drama movie? They already knew this was gonna be hell.

"Now, the first challenge is to carry all of this equipment to the top of that hill", said Mew as he pointed to a high hill.

The contestants turned around and saw all of the equipment they had to carry. There were cameras, microphones, stereos, and even trailers!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we have to carry all of that crap up there…including the trailers?" asked Demenio.

"Yes", said Mew simply.

"Wait a second, are they our trailers?" asked Skore, his suspicions getting the best of him.

"No, they aren't your trailers", said Victini. "Those are film trailers for the challenges that follow this one."

"What are those challenges?" asked Sonan.

"You'll find out sooner or later", said Mew. "Now, get going!"

"Hold on a second mister", commanded Carman. "Do we get a reward for bringing all of that junk to the top?"

"No…but you can get these chips", said Mew as he held up a bag of chips, making the other contestants stare at him angrily.

"Uh…fine, you get a…pizza", said Mew. "Now just do the challenge."

The contestants grumbled and rolled their eyes as they began picking up the equipment. Jesse picked up two of the stands and microphones and hurried to the top of the hill.

"Dad, why are you running?!" asked Sonan.

"The faster we get this done, the faster we get out to the next challenge, and the faster we're done for the day", said Jesse as he continued running up the hill.

"Well, I guess he has the right idea", said Cano as he started the run up the hill, followed by Darren, Sonan, Spike, Sparky, Demenio, and Kai.

Jet, Carman, Farra, Mason, Kevin, Striker, Skore, Spiro were calmly making their way to the top of the hill, leaving Vixen and Ebony alone.

**000**

**Ebony: I have the perfect plan to get rid of that mutt. I'll lie to his girlfriend and she'll dump him, then she'll be so upset that the others vote him off after they figure it out. This'll be great.**

**000**

"Hey Vixen, I need to tell you something", said Ebony.

"Back off or I'll rip your tail off", growled Vixen as she used one of her tails to pick up a microphone and stereo.

"No, I think you'll want to know this", said Ebony.

"What?" she snarled.

"Cano cheated on you", he lied.

"What?" she said shocked before growling. "You're lying! He'd never do that!"

"Vixen, seriously think about it", said Ebony. "Cano's a big guy, he hardly speaks, and he's...not to be gay or anything…hot! Girls would easily flock over him."

"Cano did not cheat on me", she snarled.

"Yes he did, I saw him with Luna in the confessionals. They were going at it like Mankeys", he lied.

"No, no, it isn't true", said Vixen shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that."

"Vixen, I may hate Cano, but I would never lie to you", said Ebony as he picked up a camera in his maw and ran up the hill, but not before saying one last thing. "Don't tell anyone that I told you, or else they'll turn against him."

**000**

**Vixen: *crying* I don't know what to believe! Cano would never do anything to hurt me. Ebony has a valid point though. He never lies, despite his hatred towards Cano, and he was right about Cano's attributes…Oh my Arceus, I don't know!**

**000**

**Ebony; Hook, line, and sucker!**

**000**

Vixen made her way up the hill and was soon met halfway by Cano.

"Need any help Vix?" he asked.

"Don't Vix me", she replied, her voice breaking.

"W-what's the matter", asked Cano, wrapping a paw around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Vixen swatted his paw away from her and started crying. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"

"What did I do?" asked Cano confused.

"You know damn right what you did, so don't try to deny it!" she cried.

"Vixen, I don't know what you're talking about", said Cano.

Vixen's outbursts were making everyone stare at the couple.

"If you don't know what you did…then I don't know why we're together", she said.

Cano was shocked and afraid of what would happen next. "W-what do you mean?"

Tears streamed down Vixen's face. "We're over", she cried as she ran off.

Cano felt his heart break. He had no idea what had just happened. The girl of his dreams, the girl he loved with all of his heart…just broke up with him, without even a valid reason.

Everyone who had saw the seen was either shocked, confused, or in the villains cases…laughing.

**000**

**Farra: Um…what just happened?**

**000**

**Skore: What did Cano do?**

**000**

**Mason: *laughing wildly***

**000**

**Ebony: My plan worked perfectly…now all there's left to do is watch the rest of the show after the challenges.**

**000**

Sparky and Demenio went up to their brother, who now had tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" asked Demenio.

"I-I don't know, I asked her if she needed help, then she just…blew up", answered Cano, his voice cracked.

Sparky needed to know what was going on with this, and he was about to go find her, but-

"Alright, Jesse you get a pizza…and Vixen gets invincibility", said Mew.

"What?" asked Carman. "How?"

"She just experienced the greatest drama ever imaginable, so she gets the rest of the day off", said Mew.

"What? Why doesn't get invincibility too?" asked Demenio.

"Because girls experience and cause the most drama, so he doesn't get anything…but a broken heart", said Mew smiling.

"Gee thanks", said Cano sadly.

"You're welcome, now the next challenge is to perform a scene for the emotionless guy we know…Kyurem!" said Mew.

A sudden chill spread down each contestant's spines. A large winged dragon flew towards the hill. His eyes were a golden yellow, his body was gray, and his entire body was encased in ice.

"Hello Kyurem", greeted Victini.

"Whatever", Kyurem replied deadpanned.

"Now, the challenge is to make Kyurem show emotion", said Mew.

"How?" asked Sparky.

"By performing a skit!" announced Mew.

"What?!" they all asked.

"Uh-uh, hell no", said Mason as he started walking away.

"Do it or you're automatically eliminated", said Mew.

Mason growled and walked back to the group.

"Now, you will make two groups and we will give you a skit to perform", said Victini. "Then, you will have to make the film set of the skit, and show it to Kyurem while you act it out."

"And whichever group makes Kyurem show the most emotion will win invincibility for their side", said Mew.

"Ugh…" groaned Cano. "_I hate this already. What did I do wrong?"_

**000**

Vixen was crying in the girls' trailer. She was being played by Cano the whole time? She couldn't believe it. All of the times they shared, all of the fun they had, those were all lies.

"I'm never falling in love again", said Vixen through sobs. "I knew guys only liked me for my body. After they get what they want they just move on to another hussy."

Vixen decided to fall asleep, it was the only way for her to forget about the pain in her heart.

**000**

"Alright guys…uh…I say that we form the first group", said Jesse to Cano, Sparky, Demenio, Kai, Jet, Skore, Striker, Spiro, and Sonan.

"Okay with me", said Spiro.

"Sure", said Sparky.

"Great, now let's try to win this", said Jesse.

**000**

"Alright, now let's do this…we are the only people left, so we can easily do this", said Carman.

"Ugh…okay", said Mason.

"Hooray", said Darren unenthusiastically.

**000**

**Darren: I hate my group already**

**000**

"Alright, you have your groups, now here are your skits", said Mew. "Group 1, you get a guy whose heart was just crushed for no reason."

"Of course", groaned Cano.

"Group 2, you get a serial killer who goes over his life and what led up to their killing spree", said Mew.

"Cool", said Ebony.

"Now that that's done, now get ready to perform the skit. Tell everyone their parts and start practicing", said Victini.

**000**

"Alright, now we have the worst skit…especially after what just happened", said Sparky, looking at a sad Cano. "So, I just say that we try to do the best we can, and if we lose, we lose. It's not like it's automatic elimination."

"Right, so let's just do this", said Spike.

"Cano, do you feel like playing the guy with his heart broken?" asked Jesse.

"What other choice to I have", he said, getting slightly peeved.

"Okay, so we're gonna need someone to play the heartbreaker", said Striker. "We don't have any girls."

"Uh-oh, it looks like we're gonna need Vixen", said Demenio.

Cano sighed, "Go ahead and get her."

"I'll go", said Sparky as he sprinted to the trailers.

**000**

Vixen woke up to a knock at the trailer door. She got up and opened the door, revealing Sparky.

"What do you want Sparky?" asked Vixen, agitatedly.

"I want two things", said Sparky as he entered the trailer. "One, I want to know why you broke up with Cano; and two, I need you to help us with this challenge."

"I don't want to talk about it", said Vixen as she headed back towards the bed.

"Oh no you don't", said Sparky as he jumped in front of her. Tell me now!"

"It'll hurt you too", said Vixen as she started crying again.

"How?"

"Cano...had sex with Luna", said Vixen as she burst into tears.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "How do you know?"

"Someone told me that they saw them in the confessionals before Luna was eliminated", explained Vixen.

"Who?" asked Sparky.

"I-I can't say", said Vixen.

Sparky couldn't believe this. His brother had sex with his girlfriend before she got eliminated? Sparky immediately was outraged as he ran out of the trailer.

**000**

**Sparky: Cano…you may be my brother, but I will kill you!**

**000**

Cano was pacing back and forth, still trying to figure out what he could've done to cause the breakup. Suddenly, he was tackled by a black figure. They rolled in front of the camera, which were turned on unconventionally. He looked up and saw that it was Sparky.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Cano as he pushed him off of him, only to be scratched on the eye, leaving a scar.

"You slept with Luna you sick bastard!" yelled Sparky as he lunged at him again and electrocuted him.

Cano growled and kicked him off. "I did nothing! What are you talking about?"

"When I went to get Vixen she told me the reason she dumped you. She told me that you had sex with confessionals!"

Everyone, upon hearing this, immediately glared at Cano, who was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" he yelled. "I love Vixen, and you know I would never betray you!"

"You're a liar!" he said pouncing on him again, causing a fight between the two brothers.

Everyone was just staring in shock, while Ebony was smiling wildly.

**000**

**Ebony: That stupid bitch actually fell for it and told him. I can't wait until the mutt's eliminated!**

**000**

"Alright guys, let's let them fight so we can finish our skit", said Carman as the others agreed.

**000**

Cano and Sparky continued fighting unknowingly in front of the camera. Cano kept attacking, trying to throw his brother off of him. Sparky wasn't going down so easily and held his ground. Once again, they stopped and rolled around, Sparky being on top.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Sparky bringing his claws close to his neck.

"You've turned into dad", growled Cano.

Sparky growled and scratched his face, making Cano push him on his back and start biting and scratching him back. Their group members were just waiting for them to finish when-

"Times up, now it's time to show Kyurem the skits", said Mew.

"WHAT?!" asked the first group.

Mew took the footage from the first camera, and then the footage of the second camera.

Mew showed group one's footage to Kyurem. Kyurem saw the fight that everyone had just witnessed and rolled his eyes.

"Lame, I could do better."

Mew showed the second group's footage to Kyurem, who watched it with interest.

_**Film:**_

_Mason was sitting at a table with a bloody knife by his side. "What have I done?"_

_Flashback: Mason kills Kevin with the knife, and soon kills Darren by slitting his throat._

"Boring…", said Kyurem.

"You haven't even seen the whole thing!" said Carman.

"It was better than those losers' film, so I don't really need to see any more", said Kyurem as he flew back off.

"Well, Mr. Grouchy Pants has decided…Group Two wins!" announced Mew.

The second group cheered while the others shook it off.

"Now, I think it's time for elimination!" announced Mew. "Even though it's obvious who's leaving."

Everyone was glaring at Cano.

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, Vixen, Carman, Farra, Mason, Kevin, Darren, and Ebony have immunity, so they already have their plushies", said Mew. "When I call your name, you know the drill; Skore, Jet, Demenio, Spike, Jesse, Sonan, Spiro, Kai, and Striker."

"Cano, Sparky, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Cano."

"YES! MY PLAN WORKED!" cheered Ebony out loud, getting the attention from the others, who all stared at him.

"What plan?" asked Carman.

"Well, I guess since nothing can hurt me now, I might as well tell you", said Ebony. "I lied to Vixen and told her that Cano cheated on her with Luna so that she would dump him. Then when she started whining and crying like a little bitch and ran to the trailers, I knew that either Sparky or Demenio would go see why she did it, get pissed, and start fighting with him. Then, after Sparky did that and he announced what he did, I knew everyone would vote him out. And it all went according to plan."

"Wait…YOU LIED TO ME?!" asked Vixen.

"You got it toots", said Ebony smiling.

Vixen ran up to Cano, who looked extremely angry. His eyes were now dark red with anger, his fur stood on end, and he had a threatening glare in his eyes.

"Cano, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to him", said Vixen as tears streamed down her face. "Can we get back together?"

Cano glared at her and smiled.

"Sure", he said in a dark voice. "But first, I need to get rid of something."

Cano walked up to the stands.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" asked Ebony.

Cano smiled cruelly and bit down on Ebony's tail. He yelped in pain as Cano dragged him towards the Lame-O-Sine with him.

"No, no, I have immunity! Y-you can't do this! MEW! DO SOMETHING!" yelled Ebony in fright.

"I'll allow it", said Mew smiling. "More violence means more views."

"Don't worry Ebony, we're gonna have a **fun **time in the Lame-O-Sine", said Cano cruelly.

"No…no", said Ebony as he was tossed into the Lame-O-Sine. "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Cano growled and pounced on his as the Lame-O-Sine left.

"_Another double elimination…awesome_", thought Mason. _"16 more losers to go."_

**000**

**Oooooohhhh double elimination! I have to say that I think this my favorite chapter because of all of the violence and drama. Ebony, you suck! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Will Vixen get over what she did? Will Mason cause more drama? Will Kevin go crazy and stuff? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	41. Episode 36: Get A Clue

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, there was drama everywhere you looked. Ebony planned to get rid of Cano by lying to Vixen. The first challenges called for the remaining contestants to bring film equipment to the top of a hill. Ebony put his plan into action and lied to Vixen, making her break up with Cano. Sparky went to figure out what happened and immediately got angry with the answer. For the next challenge, the contestants had to perform a skit on camera and show it to Kyurem. Sparky and Cano fought the whole time, making their film bad, and causing their group to lose. At the elimination ceremony, Cano was eliminated and Ebony told everyone about how his plan worked. Vixen got back with Cano, and Cano decided to get revenge by dragging Ebony into the Lame-O-Sine with him. We're down to the final 16, and that only means more drama! So tune in right now for Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

After the elimination ceremony, everybody had left except for a few people.

"I can't believe I actually believed him", said Vixen sadly.

"Hey, don't worry Vixen, it could've happened to anybody**", **said Demenio, attempting to calmher down**.**

"Yeah, I mean you and uncle Cano are back together now", said Spike.

"Yeah…I guess you're right", said Vixen. "But I just can't get over what I did."

"How do you think I feel?" asked Sparky. "We almost killed each other because of Ebony", said Sparky.

"Well, you guys are brothers, so you guys would've instantly apologized to each other", said Vixen.

"Vixen, you're part of our family, we always stick together", said Demenio.

Vixen calm down and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"See; now let's go get some sleep", Sparky as they went back to the trailers.

**000**

"Alright Kevin, it's time to figure out who's leaving now", said Mason. "Yesterday was a double elimination, and since I don't really care for remembering stuff, who's next?"

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"Okay, so Kai is leaving next", said Mason. "This'll be perfect."

"Can I dance now?" asked Kevin.

"Alright Kevin, I'm getting tired out you, so shut down!" yelled Mason.

"FINALLY!" cheered Kevin before he turned himself off.

"Okay, did he seriously just turn himself off?" asked Mason. "Oh well, I have no use for him anymore anyway. I can win this game easily by myself."

**000**

Carman was smiling. Thanks to Cano, she got rid of Ebony with ease. Now, all she had to do was keep herself close to the others to avoid being suspected.

"This game will be easy now", said Carman smiling. "There are only 16 of us left, and all I have to do is keep myself close to avoid suspicion."

**000**

The contestants decided to eat breakfast for once, as they hadn't been able to eat that much because of the challenges. As they started eating, Sonan bit into something in his food. He grabbed it and recognized it as a flash drive.

"Why is there a flash drive in the food?" asked Skore.

"I don't know, but let's see what it has on it", said Sonan as he took out a laptop, shocking everyone.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jesse, curious of how his son got it.

"I found it", said Sonan as he turned it on. It then showed a picture of a Kirlia and Mawile in a…sexual position. Everyone stared. Sonan laughed nervously. "Ignore that", he said as he put the jump drive inside the laptop.

Mew and Victini came up as the video started.

"_Hello final 16, you're next movie genre is the mystery movie."_

"Where are you?" asked Spiro.

"_That's what you have to find out_", _said Mew._

"_You have to find us and help us escape from wherever we are so we can tell you the rest of the challenges", said Victini._

"Can we at least get a hint?" asked Striker.

Mew and Victini looked at each other.

"_What do you think this video is for?" asked Victini. "Look behind us."_

Everyone looked behind the two hosts and saw that they were in a metal room. They saw drawers behind them and a metal table sitting there before the video shut off.

"Okay, so they're in a metal room…what kind of hint is that?" asked Demenio.

"Dude, they're in a safe", said Spike.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Carman.

"They were in a metal room with drawers and a table", said Spike. "Remember the bank robbing challenge; those safes had the same thing."

"Okay then, let's go", said Jesse as they all ran out of the breakfast tent.

**000**

The contestants all ran to the bank heist area, where they saw that a pink barrier was around one of the safes.

"See, I told you they were in a safe", said Spike.

"Well we can see that now", said Vixen. "How do we get them out?"

"Easy, just open it up", said Farra as she headed towards the safe. She entered the pink barrier and tried to open the safe, but she couldn't. "I need to some help here!"

Some of the contestants tried to help her, but they were repelled by the pink barrier. The only people able to come through were Sonan, Striker, Mason, and Demenio.

"I guess we can come in because we're strong against Psychic-types", said Striker. "And that Sonan and Farra _are_ Psychic-types."

"Yeah, woo-hoo, now let's just get these lunatics out of here", said Mason as he tried to pry open the safe.

The safe opened up soon enough and they freed the psychotic hosts.

"Thank you, now we can get on with the real challenges", said Mew.

"Ugh…there's more?" asked Skore.

"Yeah", said Victini. "You should know that by now."

The contestants all groaned.

**000**

"Alright, the next challenge is to collect DNA samples from the other contestants", said Mew.

"Uh…why?" asked Sparky.

"Because we said so, now go!" yelled Victini. "The first person back wins an advantage in the final challenge."

Everyone looked at each other before running in different directions.

**000**

"Okay, I need to get a DNA sample from someone", said Mason as he looked around. "Kevin!"

Mason ran to his spot where Kevin was and he noticed that because of the heat, Kevin's body was steaming.

"Aw crap", said Mason as he opened Kevin's body. He pressed the on button that was inside of it and Kevin turned back on.

"YES! MY MASTER!" he said.

Mason noticed that his eyes were red and he had an angry expression.

"Give me a DNA sample", said Mason.

"Sir, this is irrelevant to this mission", said Kevin.

"Just do it", said Mason.

"YES SIR!" said Kevin as he got a bucket of paint from somewhere and dipped his tail in it before touching it on a piece of paper.

"DONE SIR, THE MISSION IS COMPLETE!" cheered Kevin.

"No it is not", said Mason. "We still next to get the other idiots eliminated."

"Yes my master!" said Kevin.

**000**

**Mason: Hmm…Kevin's gotten more tough and obedient. I may be able to keep him in a lot longer than I thought.**

**000**

Vixen, Sparky, Demenio, and Spike all easily gave samples to each other with no trouble.

"Come on, let's get going", said Vixen as they ran back.

**000**

Everyone else was trying to use trickery and sneakiness to get their samples…except for the friends and family members. Sonan and Jesse easily gave each other samples. Striker, Spiro, and Skore gave each other DNA samples; getting Striker's was difficult, as they had to scrape part of his shell off.

Farra tricked Darren into giving him a fin print, but not after he tricked her by making her stand on a piece of paper.

Carman made Jet give her a sample by tripping him and making him fall. Kai found Mason and made him give him a sample…the hard way.

**000**

**Mason: *shivering* H-he is d-definitely leaving next.**

**000**

Jet got back at Carman later and froze her, getting him a sample he needed.

**000**

Everyone came back to the safe area where Mew and Victini were, with Jesse making it first.

"Congratulations Jesse, you get a prize…a magnifying glass!" announced Mew as he tossed Jesse the tool.

"What am I supposed to do with this?' asked Jesse.

"You'll see during the next challenge…which starts now", said Mew.

Mew teleported them all to a train station, where they looked at each other confused.

"Why are we at a train station?" asked Skore.

"It's part of your last challenge, so follow me", said Mew as he and Victini entered the train.

The contestants looked at each other nervously before entering. The train had many different compartments and seats all around.

"Oh, so this is what a train looks like", said Carman looking around.

"Yeah, now your challenge is to solve a murder mystery", said Mew.

"Wait, who died?" asked Striker.

Suddenly, the lights turned out.

"What the-"

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL THE HOSTS!"

A gunshot was soon heard and the lights flickered back on, revealing the dead bodies of Mew and Victini.

"Ugh…another one of these challenges?" asked Vixen, annoyed.

"I guess so", said Demenio.

"For once, can't we just leave them to die?" asked Mason.

"Ugh…I wish we could, but then we wouldn't be able to win the money", explained Carman. "Let's just try to solve the mystery of who murdered them."

"Yeah, but first I think we should make a plan", said Farra s everyone gathered around.

"What's your grouping idea?" asked Darren.

"Well, Striker, Spiro, Skore, and I will try to search in this train car. Vixen, Demenio, Sparky, and Spike can check the next one. Darren, Jesse, Sonan, and Carman can check the car next to that one. Mason and Kevin can check the car over there, and Kai and Jet can search outside", explained Farra.

"Why exactly?" asked Mason.

"Because I said so", said Farra.

"Isn't that a threat to the mission?" asked Kevin.

"What? No! Now just go", said Farra.

"Yes my master", said Kevin as he ran towards the door.

"OPENING DOOR!" yelled Kevin as he ripped the door from its hinges. "FLOATING! FLOATING!"

"Ugh…" groaned Mason as he went after him.

"Alright, we're gonna get going now", said Spike as he and the others left to the other car, with Jesse and his group following them to their car.

Kai and Jet opened the door and went outside, leaving Farra alone with Striker, Skore, and Spiro.

"Any particular reason you chose us?" asked Skore.

"No, I just chose the people that I could rely on", said Farra as she started searching the car.

Skore and Spiro looked at each other confused; while Striker was elated that she wasn't gonna do anything.

"Wait, you aren't gonna tie us up while you rape Striker?" asked Spiro.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" yelled Striker.

"No, I'm not gonna do anything", said Farra as she continued searching the car for clues. "I've noticed that whenever I kidnapped you, I've acted more crazy and unfocused. So I decided to leave you alone so I can focus on this game."

"Wow, when you're not planning my rape or our so-called 'wedding', you're actually normal", said Striker shocked.

"Yep", responded Farra as she continued searching and soon found a footprint. "I got something."

"What?" asked Spiro as they walked over

"I found a footprint", said Farra. "It looks weird."

The footprint had five spiky toes with a curved underside.

"Wow, it is weird", said Skore. "Well, at least we found something."

**000**

"Alright, have you guys found anything?" asked Vixen looking under a counter.

"Nope", said Sparky. "How about you Demenio?"

Demenio was climbing a bar cabinet in the train and fell down. "Owww…no!"

"What are we even looking for?" asked Spike.

"Clues to figure out who killed Mew and Victini so we can win the challenge", said Vixen.

"Oh, well I think that gun is a clue then", said Spike pointing to a gun hidden in the trash can.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Sparky.

"I didn't really didn't know what we were looking for", said Spike shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh…let's just go tell the others that we found the gun", said Demenio as he got up and reached for it.

"NO!" yelled Sparky. "You can't touch it."

"Why?" asked Vixen.

"It has the fingerprints on it, it can tell us who did it", said Sparky.

"Oh!" said Demenio retracting his paw. "How do we get it then?"

"We'll have to use a bag so we don't contaminate anything", said Sparky.

"Okay then", said Spike as he picked up a plastic bag and put it over the gun.

"Alright, now let's go", said Sparky.

**000**

Jesse was searching around the car with his magnifying glass and was doing a poor job at locating the clues.

"I can seem to find anything", said Jesse as he turned to his group.

"Well, we are the furthest away from the scene", said Carman. "We should've just stayed up there with the others."

"Eh, well let's just go back", said Darren as he started to walk back up to the front, followed by the others.

**000**

"Kevin, you really need to stop acting crazy", said Mason.

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin seriously.

"You've been acting like a lunatic ever since you evolved", said Mason. "I think you should try to stop being stupid."

"_I'M _Stupid? You are a failure", said Kevin. "You love to cause pain and suffering because of your own experiences when you were younger. Your methods are stupid, your mind is stupid, and overall you're just plain dumb. I think it's time to eliminate you."

Mason was actually scared. He had never seen Kevin like this before, even as a Porygon2 he wasn't this crazy. Kevin started charging a Hyper Beam and fired it at Mason. Mason dodged it, but it caused an explosion.

Farra and her group heard it and ran to the next car, leaving the bodies alone.

"MUST…ELIMINATE!" said Kevin as he fired another Hyper Beam at Mason as the others came in.

"What's going on?" asked Farra.

Mason popped up from a seat. "KEVIN'S GONE NUTS!"

Kevin fired another Hyper Beam at Mason, but he ducked. Kevin turned around and saw Striker, Farra, Skore, and Spiro there.

"MUST…ELIMINATE!"

He fired a Tri-Attack at the four of them, but they jumped out of the way.

"Okay, he's just crazy", said Farra as she used Psychic to bring him down to the ground and pin him.

"MUST…KILL…MUST…ELIMINATE!"

Farra opened his compartment and shut him down once again. Mason came from his hiding place whimpering and panting.

"Aww…did the little wolf-kitty get scared?" asked Spiro.

Mason growled at him.

**000**

**Mason: Okay, that was the last straw! Kevin is outta here!**

**000**

Farra and the others returned to the bodies and saw that they were both gone. The other groups returned and saw that they were gone as well.

"What happened to the bodies?" asked Sonan.

"We don't know, Kevin was going crazy and we had to keep him from killing Mason", said Skore.

"**I **had to keep him from killing Mason", said Farra, glaring at him.

"Okay…"

"That doesn't explain where the bodies went", said Vixen.

"Well, we don't really need the bodies, we only need the clues", said Striker.

"Right, so what have we got?" asked Jesse.

"Well, we found this gun in the trash", said Demenio holding up the .48 caliber pistol in a plastic bag.

"Great, you preserved the evidence, now all we need to do is find out who killed them", said Farra.

"We think are some fingerprints on it, so we need a magnifying glass to see them", said Sparky.

"Well, it won't really be necessary because we found a footprint over there", said Spiro pointing to a corner.

"**I **found the footprint", said Farra.

"Okay, we get it!" said Striker. "You did everything."

"All we have to do is scan the footprint and we'll find out who did it", said Farra.

"My computer has a scanner", said Sonan as he took his laptop back out.

Everyone gathered around again as the computer screen loaded again, revealing a picture of a Nidoking and Nidoqueen in another 'position'.

"Whoa", said Striker in shock.

Sonan quickly clicked the 'x' and started scanning the footprint. Soon, a Pokemon came up.

_Latios, the Eon Pokemon; __Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in his head. A highly intelligent Pokemon, it can overtake jet planes by folding back its wings in flight._

"Wait…a Latios killed them?" asked Carman.

"Yeah, it looks that way", said Spike.

"But why would a Latios want to kill them?"

Vixen sighed. "It was Kavi or his daughter."

Everyone thought for a moment. There was a lot of history between the three hosts. Victini had sex with Virizion before she got with Kavi, and Mew didn't say anything to anyone about it to save his own as from being dragged into it, but now he hates them both. Kavi would easily just tell his kids to kill them

"Yeah, I can believe that", said Darren.

Mew and Victini soon poofed up, "Vixen gets invincibility!"

"What? Again?!" asked Farra. "But I was the one who found the footprint."

"And she was the one who said the name of the person who did it", said Mew. "Now, the last challenge is to confront the murderer."

"Wait…if Vixen has invincibility…why are we doing another challenge?" asked Skore.

"Because we said so", said Mew. "Now, you have to battle Kavi's kids and win."

"There's no point in doing it if Vixen has invincibility!" shouted Skore.

"We love seeing you guys in pain…that's a good reason", said Victini.

"No it's not", said Mason.

"Whatever", said Mew as they all exited the train.

They soon saw that Jet and Kai were standing against the train with an unconscious Latias and Virizion in front of them.

"Whoa", said Jesse.

"Ahh…sweet karma", said Mew happily.

"Aw well, I guess we really don't need to do this challenge then, they're already either dead or unconscious", said Victini.

"They're unconscious", said Jet, making everyone stare at him.

"Well, that's the first time I've heard him say something since the 3rd episode", said Mew.

"Yeah, now let's get to elimination!" said Mew. "But first."

He turned Kevin back on and he and Victini quickly teleported away. "I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"

"AAHHHH!"

**000**

**Mason: I already know everyone is voting for Kevin, he was insane. I haven't even done anything wrong.**

**000**

**Farra: Kevin, he's nuts**

**000**

**Skore: Kevin**

**000**

**Spike: Sorry Kevin**

**000**

**Carman: Kevin**

**000**

**Kevin**: **I will not fail my mission…I am a computer, so I can easily change the votes as soon as they do. I will continue this until my mission is successful and everyone is ELIMINATED!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"When I call your name, you are safe", said Mew. "Farra, Mason, Darren, Striker, Sonan, Carman, Spiro, Jesse, Skore, Jet, Demenio, Sparky, and Kevin!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Spike."

Spike was confused, but happy.

Kai showed no regrets or emotion as he walked towards the Lame-O-Sine. Mew floated back beside him for a brief moment. "Okay tough guy, before you leave, you have to say something."

"F*** this game", said Kai before he left in the Lame-O-Sine.

"At least he said something", said Mew. "Final 15, go get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

**000**

**Kevin: Yes, he was a threat to the mission, so now he is gone. I will remove every target and succeed. For the good of the mission.**

**000**

**Whoa…Kevin's gone rogue. Kai's out…NOOO! Mason, this all your fault, you made Kevin overheat! Well, let's hope no one else gets harmed…although I would've enjoyed seeing Mason get blown up by Kevin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Kevin keep acting psycho? Will Mason piss himself? Will Sonan stop looking at that stuff? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	42. Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum 5

**Time for another aftermath!**

"**I hate you all", said Vile, folding her arms.**

**000**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum!" announced Monica smiling. "As you all know, I'm Monica and this is my boyfriend and co-host Chandler."

Chandler waved, "Now, this time you may have noticed…we are back in the studio because _somebody_ made the blimp explode."

"You made it explode", said Swift.

"Quiet Mafia Man!" yelled Chandler.

Monica sighed. "Now, last time we talked with

"Clash" Clash folds her arms.

"Sally" Sally waves.

"Freezeo" Freezeo spins around.

"Volante" Volante frowns.

"Summer and Ray" the couple smile.

"Morgan and Dew" Morgan smiles while Dew stays down.

"Solis" Solis waves slightly.

"Sabrina" Sabrina gives a death glare.

"Leon" Leon frowns.

"and…Vile" Vile rolls her eyes.

"Now, we have 12 more eliminated contestants coming again", said Monica. "But, before we get to them, I would just like to say that the others are at the merge right now, so we are gonna start asking questions to anyone we want."

"I have a question!" said Reta.

"What?" asked Chandler.

"Why does Lassie have a Teddiursa with her and where's Egridos?"

"Well…strangely enough, that Teddiursa is Egridos and Lassie's daughter", said Monica. "As for Egridos, he's still competing on another island."

Upon seeing that **Egridos** and **Lassie** had a child, Sapphire immediately glared at Swift, who smiled nervously.

"What's her name?" asked Liksur.

Lassie sighed, "Egridos gave her a terrible name, so now she's got a new one. It's Tracie."

"Aww…she's cute", said Annie. "What did Egridos want to name her?"

"Egridosa", said Lassie.

"Wow, Egridos would've ruined the kid's life if she kept that name", said Dhaunt.

"I know, that's why I threatened to kill him if he didn't let me change it."

"Okay, the baby talk's over. Now it's time to meet the new losers", said Chandler. "The first one is a blue alligator with a powerful boyfriend, it's…Marie!"

The Feraligatr came from behind the curtains with a frown on her face. She sat in the chair and folded her arms.

"Hello Marie", greeted Monica.

"Hey", she said unenthusiastically.

"So…describe how you felt about the show for us", said Chandler.

"Well…the challenges were insane, the hosts were psychos, and the only good things about it was that I met Flame", said Marie. "I just wish I knew how I got out."

"Mason", said Monica.

"What?"

"Yeah, he's been sabotaging a lot of people and getting them voted out and eliminated", said Chandler.

"How did he get me out though?" asked Marie.

"Oh, he hypnotized you during the race so that the rest of the team would think you were purposely making them lose…even though he was doing it", said Monica.

"I can't believe this…I was set up", said Marie, who was angry and shocked at that time.

"Well, join the club sister", said Flynn.

"Whatever, Marie, you're done", said Monica as Marie went to the girls side. "Okay, the next loser is a flame-tailed lizard who's a born leader, it's…Flame!"

Flame flew out from behind the curtains with a frown. Just before he sat down in the seat…

"Whoa, big boy. We don't want you to burn the chair", said Monica.

"What do you want me to do? I'll die if it's extinguished", said Flame.

"Fine, if it's gotta be so difficult", said Chandler bringing out a newspaper.

Chandler set the newspaper down while Flame gave him a look. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, you can either sit on the newspaper or find something to shield your tail with", said Chandler.

Flame groaned. He looked around for something. He saw a bucket sitting beside Clay, who was still working on his 'surprise'. Flame grabbed the bucket and checked it before covering his tail.

"Are you happy now?" he asked venomously as he sat down in the seat.

"Yeah", said Monica. "Now, onto the questions…how was your experience on the show?"

"It was alright, the challenges were just stupid and crazy."

"That's Mew and Victini for you", said Shade.

"Now…how do you feel about making it far?" asked Chandler.

"I didn't make it far in my opinion", said Flame. "The merge is the farthest you can go, unless you win."

"You probably would have made it if it you weren't pwn'd by Sonan", said Monica.

"It wasn't my fault the kid's a game junkie", said Flame.

"Lame excuse", said Draco.

"Shut up, I made it farther than you", said Flame.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does, it means that I'm a stronger competitor than you", said Flame."…well, I'm sure I'm smarter too."

"Watch it flame breath", said Draco.

"What are you gonna do Tri-head?" asked Flame angrily.

Draco growled.

"Alright, you don't need to fight", said Monica.

"Come on, I want to see some dragons fight", said Clash.

Flame is just simply a Fire/Flying-type and Draco is a Dark/Dragon-type. It's obvious who can win", said Volante.

"Oh, and who is that?" asked Flame.

"Draco, hands down", said Volante.

"Ha!" he yelled.

"How could he win?" asked Marie, peeved. "Draco's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Hydreigon can learn Water-type moves, as well as Rock-type moves, which are super-effective against Flame, and Charizards can learn **some** Dragon-type moves, but Draco has an advantage", explained Volante.

Draco gave Flame a toothy grin.

"Shut up", said Flame.

"Anyways, back to the questions", said Monica, trying to get things back under control.

"I'm done with questions", said Flame. "I was voted out because I lost to a kid…we all get it."

"Okay, fine", said Chandler. "Go sit over by the guys."

Flame rolled his eyes and sat where he was told as they introduced the next loser.

"The next loser is a sexy leopard with a big heart it's…Lila!" announced Chandler.

Lila came out and sat down in the chair, earning a death glare from Solis, but she glared back.

"I still see that there is a bunch of hate between you two", said Monica.

"You got that right", said Solis.

"Well Lila, we're gonna ask you some questions…if you're up for it", said Chandler.

"We know you want to kill Solis, and she wants to kill you, so we'll let you girls do it after we finish the questions okay", said Monica.

"Okay", said Lila.

"Bitch, you know you're gonna lose", said Solis.

"You're weak against Dark-types", said Volante.

"Shut up!"

"Anyways", said Monica, continuing. "How did you feel about this season?"

"It was okay. I got to be with Jesse and Sonan again", said Lila. "The only bad thing was that that bitch over there kept trying to steal Jesse from me."

"He belongs with me!" yelled Solis. "You don't deserve him!"

"If I don't deserve, then why did he choose me?" asked Lila smiling.

"Because you tricked him", said Solis. "You used your slutty enticement to attract him."

"If I'm a slut, then you're a whore!" yelled Lila.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Solis as she got up.

"Bring it on bitch!" yelled Lila as she leapt out of the chair.

"Okay, forget the questions, let the catfight begin!" yelled Chandler, earning a glare from Monica.

Lila leapt at Solis and pinned her down, launching a Shadow Ball at her face. Solis kicked her off and started tightening her focus.

Lila got up and leapt at her again, but Solis fired a Focus Blast at Lila, hit her in the chest. Lila quickly got up, shaken, but still able to fight.

"Aww…the little kitty thinks she can take me down", said Solis smiling.

"I know I can", growled Lila as she fired a Dark Pulse at her, successfully hitting Solis and blowing her against the wall.

"Rip off her dress! It'll distract her", said Smash, causing all of the females to glare at him. Smash shrunk down and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Solis charged another Focus Blast, but she missed and hit Smash instead.

"Serves him right", said Vina.

Lila and Solis continued battling. The girls were disgusted at how they were fighting over a guy, while the guys continued cheering them on.

"Come on Solis!" one guy from the audience yelled.

"Kick her ass Lila!" yelled another.

Lila bit Solis' leg, making her yell in pain. Solis tried another Focus Blast and succeeded. Lila let go and fell to the ground. Solis smiled and walked away. Lila got up, still very weak, and fired another Shadow Ball at her, successfully knocking her out.

"The winner is…Lila!" announced Chandler as some of the guys cheered.

"Well Lila, it seems like you aren't suitable for anymore questions because of the fight…so you're done with questions", said Monica.

Lila was panting, "Fine."

As Lila went to lie down, Solis got up and got away from her. Monica announced the next loser afterwards.

"The next loser is a friendly mammoth pig with a strong hunger, it's…M.P.S.!"

The Twin Tusk Pokemon came out with a smile on his face. He went to the chair, but was stopped by Monica and Chandler.

"M.P.S., we don't want you to break the chair, so we'll need you to sit on the floor", said Chandler.

"Once again, I'm being called fat", said M.P.S. sadly as he sat on the floor.

"Sorry buddy", said Chandler. "Well, we're gonna ask you some questions."

"Fine, but I want food after", said M.P.S.

"Fine", said Chandler as he started reading the question. "How was your experience this season?"

"Eh, it was okay", said M.P.S. "If the hosts hadn't evolved me, I wouldn't have been eliminated during that challenge, and I wouldn't have been voted out."

"Yeah, Mew and Victini _have _gotten crazier", said Chandler.

"Tell me about it", said M.P.S.

"Now, let's talk about your alliance", said Monica.

"Um…okay", said M.P.S.

"Do you think your friends will make it far?" asked Monica.

"Well, I have faith in them, so I guess you could say that", said M.P.S. "I mean…Skore won last time, so someone else could probably win. All they have to do is have confidence."

"Well, okay", said Monica. "Skore, Spiro, and Striker are very lucky to have a friend like you."

"I know", said M.P.S. "And I'm glad I have them as friends."

"AAWWWWW!"

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring.

"What's with the alarm?" asked M.P.S., confused.

"It's game time!" announced Monica and Chandler at the same time.

**000**

M.P.S. was dangling upside down above a lava pit. "What the hell guys?!"

"It's part of the game…you have to answer questions about this season and last season", said Monica.

"What do you mean?" asked M.P.S. "And please be brief because the blood is starting to rush to my head."

"Well, you have to answer questions about different things that happened this season, as well as last season", said Monica.

"Okay, but please hurry", said M.P.S., who was getting woozy.

"Okay, who was eliminated first last season?" asked Chandler.

"Nero", said M.P.S., who was starting to feel sick.

"Who was 18th place last season?" asked Monica.

"Shine"

"Why was Kojo eliminated?" asked Chandler.

"This season or last season?" asked M.P.S.

"Both"

"He lost the b-battle last sea…last season, and he s-sabotaged the team", said M.P.S. before he closed his eyes.

"Uh…M.P.S., you alright?" asked Chandler.

M.P.S. didn't respond.

"Oh crap, he's unconscious, well I guess we have to cut him down so he won't die", said Chandler as he burned the rope with his head flame.

M.P.S. was sent falling into the lava pit and woke back up screaming. "IT BURNS!"

**000**

"Okay, ignoring that casualty", said Monica looking at an unconscious M.P.S. sitting next to Liksur. "Let's meet the next loser. She's a she-wolf with a big heart, it's…Luna!"

Luna came out and sat in the chair with a small smile on her face.

"How are you doing Luna?" asked Chandler.

"I'm fine", said Luna.

"How are you and Sparky?" asked Monica.

"We're happy", said Luna.

"That's good…now", said Chandler. "We're gonna ask you some questions."

"Uh…ok", said Luna.

"So…how was this season in your opinion", said Chandler.

"Well, it was kinda fun…and a little painful and insane."

"Why do you think you were eliminated?" asked Monica.

"Well, probably because I hadn't been talking or doing that much for the team", said Luna.

"Yeah, that and Skore's alliance targeted you and Sola", said Chandler.

"What?" asked Luna.

"That's right, they targeted you because of what you just said. You and Sola hadn't been doing any of the challenges that well, so they convinced the team, other than your family, to vote you out."

"Ugh…I guess that makes sense", said Luna.

"Yeah", said Monica. "Now…onto the next question, how did you fall for Sparky?"

Luna blushed. "Well…when we were back on the island, I wasn't that talkative and I was shy. But after I started talking to Sparky, I started feeling more and more comfortable. Then, when we finally started dating…I felt complete."

"AWWWW!"

"Okay, we get it, it's beautiful, but seriously, that's just getting annoying", said Flynn.

"Alright Luna, thanks for your cooperation", said Chandler. "You can go sit by your friend now."

Luna sat by Shine as Monica introduced the next loser.

"The next contestant is a flying vampire scorpion with a friendly nature, it's…Klavier!"

The Fang Scorpion Pokemon flew from behind the curtains and sat in the seat, folding his arms in the process.

"I see you're in a bad mood", said Monica.

"I was eliminated unfairly!" yelled Klavier. "How would you feel?"

"Well, I wouldn't care, I would be free from the two psycho hosts", said Chandler.

"Hmmm…well, you're right about that", said Klavier.

"Yeah, I know. Now…how did you like this season?" asked Chandler.

"It sucked. The challenges were stupid and painful and I was eliminated unfairly", said Klavier.

"We get it…now how did it feel being on the show and why did you join?" asked Monica.

"I joined because I wanted to win the money, and like I said before, the show sucked."

"Okay then…why did you vote M.P.S. out?" asked Chandler.

"Well….it was nothing personal, he was just…an Ice-type, and I'm weak against them."

"Oh…fear, we get it", said Chandler.

"Where did fear come from? I was just too weak against him", said Klavier, trying to defend himself.

"Wow, you're scared of your weakness? That means you're weak, too", said Flynn chuckling, making most of the eliminated contestants glare at him.

Frosty waved his stubby arms, causing a bunch of snow to land on top of Flynn.

"Thank you Frosty", said Chandler. "Okay Klavier, you're all done."

"Thanks", said Klavier as he flew over to the guys.

"Okay, the next eliminated contestant is a relative of Mason's, but not evil, it's…Sola."

Sola came from behind the curtains and sat in the chair.

"Hey sis", greeted Ray.

"Hey Ray, are you still doing okay?" asked Sola.

Ray sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to stop him."

"I did too", said Sola.

"Okay Sola, how are you doing?" asked Chandler.

"Eh, I'm okay I guess", said Sola. "I just wanted to stop Mason."

"Yeah, you and Ray think alike", said Monica.

"Waffles", said Ray happily.

"Okay…maybe not", said Monica.

Sola chuckled.

"Alright Sola, how was this season in your opinion?" asked Chandler.

"It was…alright, I just wished I could've stayed in long enough to stop Mason", said Sola.

"Speaking of Mason, why does he hate Ray so much…and why is he a douche?"

"Well, I'm not sure you could call him a douche, he's just…confused and going through an evil phase…I guess", said Sola.

"He's not a douche huh?" asked Chandler. "Raise your appendage if Mason got you out."

Liksur, Static, Flynn, Piff, Frosty, Phill, Titan, Rapid, Draco, Kojo, Ivory, Vina, Cramad, Summer, Morgan, Sabrina, Marie, Flame, and Ray instantly raised their appendages.

"Damn", said Sola. "Okay, I admit he's a douche, and I remember that Ray abandoned him when they were being attacked by a bunch of Murkrow and Honchkrow."

"How do you know about that if you weren't there?" asked Marion.

"Mason told me", said Sola. "Well, that's why he hates Ray."

"So…it's Ray's fault he's a douchebag now?" asked Frosty.

"No, you can't blame that on me, he was always like that", said Ray, defending himself.

"Eh, whatever. We don't really care. Mason sucks", said Monica. "Okay Sola, you're great for giving us that kind of information, so you're alright."

Sola went over by the other guys as they introduced the next loser.

"Alright, the next loser is a hairy overeater, it's…Laxish!"

Laxish came out eating a bunch of berries. He sat in the chair while still eating. The smell of food instantly woke up M.P.S., who was still unconscious at the time.

"Hello Laxish", greeted Monica.

"Hey", said Laxish as he ate another berry.

"Hey, give me some of those!" yelled M.P.S.

"Hey buddy", said Laxish.

"Berries", said M.P.S.

"Ugh…fine", said Laxish as he tossed M.P.S. two of the berries.

"Alright Laxish, how did you like this season?" asked Chandler.

"Eh…it was alright, if you don't count the episodes I was bound and locked in the horror movie set", said Laxish glaring at Vile and her alliance, who in return grinned at each other nervously.

"Yeah, that was wrong, but anyways, what did you want to do with the money if you won?" asked Chandler.

"You already know the answer to that question", said Laxish as he ate another berry. "I would by all of the food in the world and eat until I die."

"You're gonna share right?" asked M.P.S.

"Uh…I wasn't planning on that", said Laxish.

"Well…I guess that's a good plan", said Monica.

Laxish smiled stupidly.

"Um…okay, I think you should go sit down now", said Chandler, wanting the glutton to go away.

"Okay", said Laxish as he sat down next to M.P.S.

He looked beside him and saw that Clay was still working on something.

"What're you doing Clay?"

Clay, with his signature creepy smile still plastered on his face, looked at him. "It's a surprise. You'll all see it at in the last episode", he said in a disturbing voice.

"Um…okay", said Laxish, a little creeped out by the Rock-type.

"Alright, the next loser is a Manectric with a bad attitude, it's…Ebony!"

Ebony didn't come out, but crashes were heard backstage. Soon enough, the wolf was seen running and yelling, trying to get away from a large tiger dog.

"Someone get him away from me!" yelled Ebony.

Chandler surrounded Ebony with Protect so that Cano wouldn't kill him. Given this opportunity, Ebony started teasing him.

"Alright, Ebony if you don't stop I will stop using Protect on you. Upon hearing that, and looking at the Fire-type next to him smiling evilly, Ebony shut up instantly.

"Alright Cano, how are you doing?" asked Monica.

"Well", said Cano through gritted teeth and looking at Ebony. "I was doing fine until this prick tried to ruin my life."

"Hey, you deserved it and you know it loser!" yelled Ebony.

"Your brother was about to rape my girlfriend, I had to kill him or else he'd kill me or Vixen", said Cano angrily.

"That's not a good excuse", said Ebony angrily.

Cano growled.

"Okay, even though Chandler and I already know about this, the others don't, so why don't you guys share why you were both eliminated."

"Yeah seriously, I understand Ebony, but Cano? How did you get voted out?" asked Shade.

"Well bro, this little bastard here decided to tell Vixen that I cheated on her so I could be voted off", said Cano.

"And it worked", said Ebony laughing, making Cano growl at him once again, shutting him up.

"Why are you so bloody and bruised then?" asked Freezeo.

"Because I got into a fight with Sparky", said Cano, glaring at Ebony.

"Yeah, it was hilarious", said Ebony laughing. He saw Chandler raise his arm. "I'll be good!"

Chandler lowered his arm back down.

"Why did you fight with Sparky?" asked Luna, getting angry.

"Whoa Luna, don't get mad at me, you should be mad at this douchebag", said Cano gesturing to Ebony.

"Why?"

"He told Vixen that we had sex in the confessionals and she broke up with me. Then Sparky and I started fighting", said Cano, making everyone glare at Ebony…except for Ivory, who smiled.

"He what?" asked Luna angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, get over it, they all know that it isn't true", said Ebony. "You could've had sex with more guys than Sparky."

Luna got angry and started growling.

"I'll just take this off", said Chandler as he stopped using Protect.

"Oh no", said Ebony as he saw Luna coming closer to him. "AAHHHH!"

He ran backstage, with Luna chasing after him angrily. Cano smiled and sat on the bleachers with the other guys.

"O…kay, well I think it's time to introduce the next loser", said Monica. "He's a strong sloth monkey thing, it's…Ded!"

The sloth orangutan came out and sat in the chair with a frown on his face.

"Hey Ded", said Monica.

"Hey"

"How are you doing?" asked Monica.

"I'm okay, I made it to the merge again", said Ded.

"Okay, lucky you", said Volante.

"Yeah, thanks for that Volante", said Monica. "Now Ded, what did you think of this season?"

"Well, it was okay", said Ded. "I just think that Mew and Victini have gotten crazier."

"That's what everyone says", said Monica. "Now, how do you think your alliance will do with you gone?"

"Well, last season Skore won, and he was part of the alliance, so…I'm actually hoping that one of them gets close to winning."

"Thanks", said Monica. "Finally, you were labeled **The Gentle Giant **throughout the series. How do you feel about that?"

"Eh, I don't really care what people say, but…it's a fitting title", said Ded.

"Okay, thanks Ded", said Chandler as Ded went to sit down.

"Alright everyone, it is time for the final loser of the night", said Monica.

"AAWWWWW"

"Don't worry, the final contestant is a fan favorite. He's a bad-ass chicken with a quiet nature, it's…Kai!"

The crowd cheered as the chicken came out and sat in the chair, folding his arms in the process.

"Hello Kai", said Chandler.

Kai nodded his head up.

"Still not talking I see", said Monica.

Kai shrugged his shoulders as Clash flew down and sat in his lap.

"Clash, since you're there now, can you get him to talk?" asked Monica.

"Oh, sure", said Clash as she looked at Kai. She locked her lips to his and held his face so he wouldn't pull back.

Clash broke the kiss after a while, leaving both her and Kai panting.

"Wow", he said through pants.

"Yeah, that felt good", said Clash through pants also.

"Well Kai, I see Clash got you to talk", said Chandler.

"Eh"

"Why have you been silent?" asked Krack.

"Yeah, seriously", said Dhaunt.

Kai sighed. "If you're quiet, nobody bothers asking you stupid questions or try to target you because you aren't a real threat", explained Kai.

"Huh, so that's how Cano got to the final two last season", reasoned Reta.

"Now, let's see…what did you think of this season?" asked Monica.

"Well, it was alright", said Kai. "The challenges were just too easy."

Everyone stared at him, shocked. Did he just say that those challenges were easy?

"What do you mean?" asked Chandler.

"The challenges were easy for me because people keep saying I'm a bad-ass."

"Well, okay", said Monica. "What would you do if you had won?"

"I'm not sure", said Kai.

"Well, I guess this should be ending this episode now", said Monica.

"You didn't tell them how they were eliminated", said Solis.

"They already know", said Chandler,"…well, except for Kai."

"How was I eliminated?" asked Kai.

"Oh, Kevin went crazy and switched the votes."

"Ugh…"

"Okay, we'll see you next time on Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum. Thanks for watching!"

**000**

**Yes! The aftermath is done! And yes, Kai talked! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time with the newest episode of Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	43. Episode 37: Drug Lords

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to endure the horror of the mystery movie. There was a lot of craziness, a small amount of pain, and a lot of mystery. Mason was getting annoyed by Kevin's actions and shut him down. The challenges started and the contestants began working together in order to complete them. Many of the contestants failed, but some succeeded. During a last challenge, the contestants had to figure out who murdered Mew and Victini. Farra's leadership skills took over and she started to prove herself. Kevin got turned back on by Mason during one of the challenges and started acting insane. After the challenges were over, and Kevin almost killed Mason, everyone voted him off, but because of Kevin's newfound thinking skills, he switched the votes, sending bad-ass Kai home. We are down to the final 15, and who knows what new drama will unfold! Will Kevin kill Mason? Will Jet talk? Will Skore's alliance make it far? Find out right now, on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Kevin was floating around the lot. "Must…eliminate…"

Mason was hiding behind a trash can, whimpering and panting hard. "Man, he's really gone crazy. I hate to say it, but I miss old Kevin."

Suddenly, the trash can he was hiding behind was destroyed, exposing him.

"Must…eliminate…"

"K-Kevin think about this for a second, you were my servant once. D-don't you remember?" asked Mason.

"Yes…I didn't like it", said Kevin as he charged a Hyper Beam and fires it at Mason. Mason jumped out of the way and started running away, with Kevin following him.

Mason ran into the guys' trailer and slammed the door, waking the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Spike, rubbing his eyes.

"Kevin is trying to kill me", said Mason, panting.

Banging was heard at the door, as the entire trailer rumbled with every blow.

"Must…eliminate…" they all heard from outside.

"Oh dear Arceus", said Skore.

The door burst open and Kevin started firing Hyper Beams all over the place. Everyone in the trailer started screaming as Kevin blocked the door and continued firing.

**000**

The three girls that were still in the game woke up when the guys started screaming.

"What's going on?" asked Vixen yawning.

"I don't know, I think the guys are being attacked or something", said Farra, who was waking up as well.

"Eh, that's their problem, now I'm going back to sleep", said Carman as she lied back down.

"Don't you think we should help them or something?" asked Farra.

"Why should we?" asked Carman as she got back up. "We're the last three girls in this game, and there are twelve other guys still in. If we help, they'll think that their manliness is threatened and they'll pick us off one by one."

Farra sighed, Carman was right about that. Vixen, however, wasn't buying it.

"Come on, we can't just let them die. You're right about the number disadvantage we have, but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe if we save them, they **won't **vote us off."

Farra and Carman both gave her the 'are-you-serious' look.

"Vixen…Sparky, Demenio, Spike, and Mason are part of your family, it'll be a while until you're voted out, but Farra and I are doomed", said Carman. "You can go help them by yourself."

"Fine", said Vixen as she exited the trailer.

After she left, Carman struck a conversation with Farra.

"Okay, now that she's gone Farra, I have a favor to ask of you", said Carman.

"What favor?" asked Farra.

"I want to make an alliance with you", said Carman.

"…go on", said Farra, intrigued.

"Think about it", said Carman. "What I'm saying is true, but f we join together, we can get the guys out easily."

"What about Vixen?" asked Farra.

"She's too connected with her family. She'd never want to join", said Carman. "So what do you say?"

Farra thought for a moment. If she joined this alliance, she could make it far and prove Striker that she wasn't crazy.

"I'll join", said Farra.

"Great, now let's go to sleep", said Carman.

"What about the guys?" asked Farra.

"They'll be fine", said Carman.

Farra sighed and went back to sleep.

**000**

"I can't believe they won't help", said Vixen as she headed to the guys' trailer.

Once she got there, she saw that their trailer was destroyed at that Spike was holding Kevin in his huge wings. Kevin was struggling, but couldn't break free of Spike's grip.

"What happened?" asked Vixen as she approached them.

"Kevin went berserk and trashed our trailer when he tried to destroy us all", explained Sparky.

"Wow, that's bad", said Vixen. "I mean…your trailer is destroyed."

"Well Mew and Victini better give us another one", said Striker.

"Must…eliminate…"

"Quiet you!" yelled Spiro.

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"I guess we'll have to deal with him later", said Jesse.

**000**

"Hello contestants", greeted Mew with a devious smile.

"Again with the creepy smile", said Demenio. "What's the challenge this time?"

"Today's movie is…the drug movie!"

"What?" asked Spiro. "There's no such thing."

"There are movies that have drugs in them, so we're gonna focus on the drugs", said Mew smiling.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked Sparky.

"We love torturing people", said Victini. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is", said an intern from the sidelines.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!", yelled Mew before turning back to the contestants. "Anyways, the challenge today just includes a scientist guy coming here and making you all take different drugs to see how you react to its effects. The actual challenge is trying to control yourselves from doing or acting strange after the drugs' effects take over."

"So…we have to take drugs and don't act crazy?" asked Spiro.

"Exactly and you have to do this or you're automatically eliminated.", said Mew. "But, because of the age thing, Sonan and Spike have invincibility today."

"Hooray!" said Sonan as he started running back, until he remembers that the trailer is destroyed.

"What do I do with Kevin?" asked Spike, who was still holding him.

"Let him go", said Mew.

Spike shrugged his shoulders and let go of Kevin, who surprisingly didn't try to kill anyone.

"Alright, now let's get to the drug room", said Mew.

**000**

**Skore: Okay, this is just stupid. We have to take drugs? I think I hate movies now.**

**000**

The contestants, not including Spike and Sonan, were behind a one way see through room. The contestants couldn't see Mew and the others, but they could see them.

"Drugs make your mind go crazy", said Spiro. "I hope we don't do anything stupid."

Mew, Victini, Spike, and Sonan were watching them with anticipation.

"What happens if they act crazy?" asked Sonan.

"Then they get out, but it's the first person who acts crazy who gets out. The last person standing gets invincibility."

"Why didn't you tell them that?" asked Spike.

"They'll figure it out after it's done", said Mew smiling.

A Beheeyem came out with a leather suitcase. He put the suitcase on a table and opened it, revealing a bunch of drugs.

"Whoa", said Sonan in awe.

"Now, which one shall we start with?" asked the Beheeyem.

"Well Jack, let's start with methamphetamine", said Mew.

"My name is Hubert", said the Beheeyem.

Victini snickered. "Hubert."

"Whatever", said Hubert as he released a smoke cloud inside the room.

"So nerd, why don't you tell the viewers about methamphetamine?" asked Victini.

"Methamphetamine is a psychostimulant of the phenethylamine and amphetamine class of psychoactive drugs", explained Hubert. "Effects include hyperactivity, dilated pupils, sweating, restlessness, dry mouth, blurred vision, twitching-"

"We want the psychological effects", said Mew. "We'll be sued if we kill them or that stuff happens."

"Ugh…fine, the psychological effects include anxiety, alertness, concentration, increased energy, self-confidence, sociability, irritability, aggressiveness, hallucinations, feelings of invincibility, and increased libido."

"What's libido?" asked Sonan.

"You'll find out when you're older."

"That means that it has to do with sex", explained Spike.

"Okay, well luckily Solis isn't here", said Sonan.

"Yeah, now let's see how the contestants react to the drug", said Mew as they turned their attention to the contestants.

**000**

So far they were doing good. No one had showed any of the effects that Hubert had just told the viewers about.

"Well, this is boring", said Demenio. "We're just sitting here."

"Well…this is a drug challenge, and whatever that smoke cloud was is gone now", said Vixen.

"What was that anyway?" asked Skore.

"I don't know, but we all breathed it in", said Jesse.

"I wonder if that was the drug", said Farra.

"If it was, wouldn't we be acting crazy right now?" asked Mason.

"I'm invincible!" they heard someone say.

They turned to the sound of the voice and saw Striker in the ceiling tile. He jumped down through the ceiling and slammed onto the ground.

"Oh crap, you jinxed us", said Sparky.

"Sorry 'bout that", said Mason.

"Well we aren't jinxed because nothing else has happened so far", said Darren.

Kevin automatically started acting like his former crazy self. "WHEE HOO!" he cheered.

He started spinning on the horn on his head.

"Okay, everyone really needs to stop talking", said Jesse.

Spiro and Skore immediately started dancing together as Vixen pounced on Sparky and kissed him, with him kissing back. Farra did the same to Striker, while everyone else looked back in amazement.

"Oh crap, I can already tell this is gonna backfire when we get eliminated", said Demenio, watching Sparky and Vixen.

Jet showed no signs of any of the symptoms that Hubert said. He seemed perfectly fine. Carman was doing good as well. She didn't do anything. Jesse, Darren, Demenio, and Mason didn't do anything either, as they appeared perfectly fine as well.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" they all suddenly heard. It was Mew. "COME ON OUT."

**000**

Hubert had given them all a sedative to decrease their hyperactivity levels, making everyone who had acted strange remember what they did and feel uncomfortable.

**000**

**Vixen: Great, Ebony tricks me into think Cano made out with Luna, and now because of Mew's stupid drug challenge, I actually made out with Sparky. If he finds out, he'll dump me for sure.**

**000**

**Sparky: I can't believe I betrayed Luna. It wasn't even my fault. Hopefully she'll understand.**

**000**

**Farra: Wow, I hadn't felt like that in a long time. I forgot how good Striker tasted.**

**000**

**Striker: *vomiting in the toilet* I hate this challenge! *continues vomiting***

**000**

**Spiro: Never…again**

**000**

**Skore: If anyone says anything, I will kill them.**

**000**

"Okay, the first person out is Striker, because he went crazy first", said Mew.

"Wait, am I eliminated from the game?" asked Striker worried.

"No way, this challenge is a last one standing challenge", said Mew. "The first person to go crazy is out of the challenge and the last one standing gets invincibility."

Everyone glared at him. "You're telling us now?!"

"Yeah..we're terrible, now get back in there for the next drug", said Mew as they groaned and went back inside.

"Alright, the next drug is…Benzoylmethylecgonine, or might other people might refer to as cocaine", explained Hubert. "Effects of cocaine include alertness, energy and motor activity, feelings of competence and sexuality, anxiety, paranoia, and restlessness, as well as an increase in body temperature."

"Alright, so get it started", said Victini.

Hubert pushed a block of cocaine salt to a vent a used a fan to blow the particles into the room.

**000**

The particles flew into the room, and the contestants unknowingly breathed them in. As soon as they breathed it, a lot of them started going crazy. Spiro was looking back and forth, as if he thought that someone was about to kill him. Skore was rocking back and forth like a maniac while Kevin, Farra, and Mason started running around the room. Carman had leapt onto Sparky and kissed him, while Vixen kissed Demenio. Once again, Darren, Jet, and Jesse did nothing, as they felt hardly any effects.

"OKAY!" they all heard once again.

**000**

They all went back out and were given sedatives once again. Once again, their previous actions flashed back in their minds.

**000**

**Vixen: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**000**

**Demenio: *sigh* Crap**

**000**

**Sparky: Why me?!**

**000**

**Carman: *brushing her teeth hard***

**000**

"Okay, Spiro's out", said Mew.

"Yes!" he cheered as he went by Striker, Sonan, and Spike.

"Alright, you all know the drill", said Mew.

The contestants groaned and went back inside.

"What's next?" asked Victini.

"Well, next is Heroin, followed by LSD, Ecstasy, Opium, Marijuana, Psilocybin Mushrooms, and PCP."

"Great, now get started!" said Mew. "Don't forget to tell the effects."

Hubert sighed. "Heroin's effects are shortness of breath, euphoria, dry mouth, constricted pupils, sudden behavior changes, disorientation, and droopy appearances."

"Awesome", said Mew.

Spike, Sonan, Striker, and Spiro looked at each other nervously as Hubert placed the heroin so it would take effect.

**000**

As soon as it started, everyone started acting weird. Demenio and Sparky immediately growled and started fighting. Kevin's pupils immediately became small and he fell to the ground. Vixen and Skore both suddenly needed a drink. Carman and Mason both started being nice. Farra and Jesse felt like they got heavier. Darren and Jet felt no effects again.

"OKAY!"

**000**

"Demenio and Sparky are both out", said Mew. "They both went crazy at the same time."

"Fine", said Sparky.

"Okay then, the rest of you, get back in there", said Mew.

"I hate this challenge!" yelled Skore as he and the others went back inside.

"Alright, it's time for the LSD", said Mew.

"I'm not saying anything else, I'm tired of that", said Hubert as he put strips of paper in the acid and pushed them inside the room.

**000**

The contestants smelled something in the air and went to the little paper strips.

"Are we supposed to eat these or something?" asked Skore.

"Yes" answered Mew.

Everyone looked around and saw no one. Everyone picked up a strip and immediately ingested the paper. Suddenly, they all saw different colors. They all felt it at the same time, even Darren and Jet felt the effects. Everyone started laughing crazily and giggling as they saw flashing lights, shapes, and explosions of colors appearing all around them. Their sense of reality was clouded by their imagination as they all soon passed out.

Mew and Victini were shocked.

"Wow, I guess only Spike and Sonan get invincibility", said Mew chuckling. "The rest of them went crazy at the same time."

"If we don't give someone else invincibility, they'll kill us for putting them through that for nothing", explained Victini.

"Oh yeah, well I guess Jet and Darren get invincibility then, they didn't react crazy at all until now", said Mew.

"Okay", said Victini.

Mew and Victini brought them out of the room and told them the news. Everyone was shocked at what they were told.

"How did you guys take that stuff?" asked Skore.

"Oh, that's because I was born with a condition that doesn't let me feel the effects of drugs", explained Darren.

"And I really just didn't feel like acting crazy", said Jet.

"Well…okay I guess, you both have invincibility", said Victini. "Now it's elimination time!"

"Oh no you don't, I want my money", said Hubert.

Mew teleported Hubert away. "Okay, now let's go!"

**000**

**Carman: I met up with Farra, and we decided that we were gonna vote off Kevin. He's crazy!**

**000**

**Mason: Kevin**

**000**

**Skore: Kevin**

**000**

**Striker: Kevin**

**000**

**Kevin: I LIKE WAFFLES!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"You all know the drill", said Mew. "Darren, Jet, Spike, Sonan, Jesse, Vixen, Sparky, Demenio, Skore, Carman, Farra, Mason, and Spiro."

"Striker, Kevin, you guys are the final two. The person leaving is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kevin."

"YAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" cheered Kevin as he flew into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Well…okay I guess", said Mew. "Go on and get some sleep."

"How?" asked Darren. "Kevin destroyed our trailer."

"Oh, well I guess you guys will have to sleep in here on the benches", said Mew smiling.

"Are you serious?" asked Demenio.

"Yes, now girls, get back to your trailers", said mew. "Nighty night guys."

**000**

**Another chapter done. This chapter seemed different for some reason. Kevin turned back to normal because of the drugs…and now he's gone. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Mason be killed soon? Will the next challenge be better? Will Hubert get his money? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	44. Episode 38: I SAW Pokemon

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to endure the drug challenge. All of the contestants hated it…but we enjoyed watching them suffer. Kevin was still acting crazy because of Mason and he destroyed the guys' trailer. Carman and Farra formed an alliance to get rid of the guys. The contestants had to do different drugs in order to win invincibility, but soon, everyone…except Darren and Jet, lost. At the elimination ceremony, it wasn't a shocking elimination, as Kevin, who had just recovered from his craziness, was sent home. Who will be eliminated today? Will Mason continue his reign of terror? Will Carman and Farra keep plotting? Will Jet do more stuff? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Vixen was asleep in the girls' trailer. Carman and Farra decided to have a meeting.

"Okay Farra, who do you think we should get off?" asked Carman.

"Well, considering that guys are stupid, we should probably get the strong and sneaky ones out", said Farra.

"So…"

Farra sighed. "Well, we should get out Spike or Sonan because they are too young and can get invincibility too easily, then we take out Demenio because out of him and Sparky, he's more of a threat, then we can get out Jet because he's sneaky and quiet-"

"It's always the quiet ones", said Carman.

"Then we get out Skore because he won last season, and then Jesse because he's gonna be the last actual strong person left", said Farra. "Everyone after him is easy."

"Okay, that's good, so today we'll get rid of Spike", said Carman.

Little did they know, Vixen woke up from their chattering and heard everything.

**000**

**Vixen: They're gonna try to get Spike out! I've got to warn the guys about them.**

**000**

Demenio was tossing and turning on the cold benches. Soon enough, he woke up and groaned, waking Sparky.

"What's up?" asked Sparky.

"I can't fall on these stupid benches!" yelled Demenio, waking up a few other guys.

"What now?" asked Mason as he stretched, popping most of the bones in his body. "Damn it, that hurt."

"I couldn't sleep, it wasn't anything important. The rest of you can go back to sleep", said Demenio, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"You're nervous about the competition aren't you?" asked Spiro.

"Yeah, but we all are", said Demenio.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean anything, this is a good competition", said Sparky. "We're making lots of friends and we're having fun…except for the painful parts."

"Yeah…"

"Well, there is a way we can be careful and try not to be nervous", said Jesse.

"How?" asked Spike.

"Well, we can't be nervous because of the other guys because we're always around each other", said Jesse. "So, if we get rid of the last three girls, we won't have to worry about anything."

"Hey…you're right, and I actually won't mind getting rid of Farra", said Striker.

"Great, so from now on, let's promise to get of the girls, and afterwards…it's literally every **man **for himself", said Jesse.

"Uh…no offense dad, but you sounded like Krack for a minute", said Sonan.

"Oh, sorry", said Jesse.

The sun came up after that and soon enough-

"CONTESTANTS! IT'S TIME!"

**000**

The guys all came to the lot, where the girls, along with Mew and Victini were waiting.

"Have a nice sleep boys?" asked Carman. She and Farra giggled after that, while Vixen just gave them a look.

"Well, our spines were slightly bent and our legs are cramped…so sure, you can say that", said Mason sarcastically.

Carman and Farra gave him a look.

"Alright final fourteen, today's movie is…the slasher film!" announced Mew.

"What is with you and murder?!" yelled Skore.

"Eh…it's funny in my opinion", said Mew.

"So who's hunting us down today?"

"A Cacturne!"

"Are you serious?" asked Striker. "You pulled that prank last season!"

"Yeah, but this time it isn't a prank", said Mew. "We've hired a murderer to stalk you teens and kill you, but it won't be real, you'll just be out."

"The last person alive wins the challenge and gets to choose who they want eliminated."

Everyone got excited. Carman and Farra looked at the guys and the guys looked back at all three girls.

"When do we begin?" asked Spiro.

"Well…now!" yelled Mew as they revealed the Cacturne that was standing behind them.

"AAAHHHH!" everyone yelled as they ran in different directions.

**000**

Skore, Striker, and Spiro were hiding in an alley.

"I'm sick of these challenges", said Skore.

"How come?" asked Striker.

"Nothing's fun about being hunted by a killer", said Skore.

"You've got that right", said Spiro as he looked around the corner.

" I know what you guys mean, but I mean…oh never mind", said Striker. "I just know what you guys mean."

"So…while we're here, let's talk about who we can get rid of", said Skore.

"That makes us sound evil man!" said Spiro as he started pushing nearby trash cans in the way of the opening.

"Oh sorry, I mean who we can vote off fairly", said Skore.

"That's better", said Spiro as headed back over to them.

"So…I say we get rid of Farra", said Striker.

"We already know that…other than her", said Skore.

"Well, how about Vixen?" asked Spiro.

"Why her?" asked Skore.

"She's a nice girl, but I think she'd be a threat if one of us makes it far", said Spiro.

"Well…I guess your right about that", said Striker.

"So Vixen?' asked Spiro.

Skore and Striker both sighed. "Okay."

**000**

Vixen, Spike, Demenio, and Sparky were all hiding in a nearby movie set.

"What did you want Vixen?" asked Demenio.

"I just wanted to warn you guys about Carman and Farra", said Vixen.

"Why?" asked Spike. "Carman's nice and Farra's into Striker."

"Farra's gotten over Striker…I think, and Carman isn't as nice as you think", explained Vixen. "They formed an alliance to get rid of all of the guys."

"Oh please Vixen, we outnumber you girls, we'll probably get rid of you all first", said Sparky, making Vixen glare at him. "No offense."

"None taken", said Vixen half-heartedly. "So you guys are okay?"

"Vixen, we can take care of ourselves okay", said Demenio. "You have nothing to worry about."

Sparky, Demenio, and Spike left, leaving Vixen alone.

Typical boys", said Vixen as she left out.

None of them noticed Carman and Farra hiding in the shadows as they exited.

**000**

**Carman: Okay, we'll have to change our plans. Vixen knows about our alliance if she'll tell all of the guys if we don't get her out.**

**000**

Mason was with Jesse, Sonan, Darren, and Jet, thinking about how he could get rid of them after this challenge. Now that all of the distractions were out of the way, he could continue his plan.

"Where do you think we should go?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know…this challenge is a little difficult", said Sonan. "We have an actual killer after us."

"Well, not exactly", said Mason. "He won't kill us; it'll just look like it."

"Well, we don't need to be talking, we need to be hiding", said Jet as he continued walking.

Everyone stared at him in shock before noticing that something was wrong.

"Where's Darren?" asked Jesse.

**000**

Darren was wandering around the lot, which as usual was made difficult, because of his lack of actual feet. He bounced around the lot, attempting to find a good place to hide.

He eventually found a good place…inside the western movie set. He started wandering around inside that area and eventually found refuge in one of the barrels near the saloon.

"Hopefully no one will find me in here", said Darren as he laid in the barrel.

**000**

"Wow…this alley is a really good hiding place", said Skore.

"Nobody even knows we're in here!" said Striker proudly.

"Dude, stop saying stuff like that, you'll jinx us", said Spiro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Striker.

Spiro sighed. "If something's good happening, you don't say anything else positive about it or else something negative will happen."

"Like what?" asked Striker.

Suddenly all of the trash cans fell down, revealing a Cacturne with knives in his hands.

Spiro looked at Striker, who was dumbfounded. "That could happen."

**000**

Vixen was walking around the lot searching for a new hiding spot. She ran into Farr and Carman, who were both glaring at her. Vixen glared back as Carman spoke.

"Listen Vixen, there doesn't have to be any problems been us girls", said Carman. "Why don't you join the alliance?"

"No way, I would never betray my family by joining an evil alliance", said Vixen.

"_Evil?_" thought Farra in her head, confused.

"We are not evil", said Carman.

"You're planning on getting rid of all of guys in the game! " yelled Vixen. "That's evil."

"No it's not, it's called playing the game!" said Carman.

"Whatever you call it, I'm not joining, so you can go by yourself", said Vixen. "And Farra? You're actually in on this?"

Farra sighed.

"I just can't believe you", said Vixen as she started walking away from them.

**000**

**Carman: She is so going down. No one rejects me or my ideas! I'm too pretty.**

**000**

**Farra: I don't get it. If playing the game like this is evil, wouldn't that mean Carman's a villain…and I'm her lackey?**

**000**

Demenio, Sparky, and Spike were in the breakfast tent hiding from the Cacturne, whom they had seen roaming the lot, after emerging from an alley with a blood stained knife.

"Man, I wonder who he got", said Spike.

"That doesn't matter", said Demenio. "What matters right now is staying alive."

"Yeah", said Sparky.

"Exactly", they heard an evil voice say.

Frightened, the slowly turned their heads and saw the Cacturne there with a chainsaw.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

**000**

Jesse, Sonan, and Mason heard the scream and started running towards a set. They didn't care which one it was, they just wanted shelter. They found themselves inside the war movie set.

"Great…we're surrounded by guns and tanks", said Mason.

"We were following you!" said Sonan.

"It doesn't matter", said Jesse. "If we're surrounded by weapons, we can protect ourselves from the Cacturne."

"Oh, this would be easier if we had a bug-type", said Mason.

"Wait, aren't Skore and Striker bug-types?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah, but they…got killed first", realized Jesse as he groaned.

"Yeah…" agreed Mason.

"Well, what are we supposed to do in here?" asked Sonan.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling and saw that a tank was now right in front of them. A Cacturne came on with an evil smile.

"It's your turn to die", he said evilly before he fired the tank.

**000**

Vixen was walking around the lot after confronting Carman and Farra about their alliance. She decided to try to blow off some steam in the western movie set…which didn't really make any sense.

She started walking around inside the set and soon heard a barrel rattle. Thinking it was the Cacturne, she used Flamethrower on the barrel, revealing a now burned Darren.

"Darren!" shouted Vixen worried, as she went over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a bit burned", said Darren before falling on his back.

Vixen shook her head.

"Well, let's get out of here", said Vixen as she and Darren started to exit. Before the reached the exit, the Cacturne appeared with a knife.

"Aw…crap", said Darren.

"Oh please", said Vixen. She used Flamethrower on the Cacturne, but it didn't do a thing. "What…"

"You can't kill me, but I can kill you", he said as he approached them.

Vixen immediately ran back into the set, leaving Darren alone.

"Gee thanks Vixen!"

**000**

**Vixen: Sorry Darren**

**000**

Jet was walking around the lot and saw that the Cacturne was entering the Western movie set. He followed him inside and passed over the body of Darren, who's head was gone. He continued into the set, following the Cacturne. He saw Vixen and soon the Cacturne was after her. As he ran to try to stop them, he tripped. The Cacturne had finished off Vixen and soon turned his attention to Jet. After 'killing' him, the Cacturne exited the set and continued his job.

**000**

Farra and Carman were the only two girls left, but the game continued still. As they continued walking, the Cacturne leapt in front of them.

"My last two victims", he said in a devilish tone.

"Last two?" asked Carman before realizing.** "**Farra, you need to 'die'."

"Why me?"

"You're weak against him, just do it so I can get rid of Vixen", said Carman.

Farra groaned. "Fine."

"I'm out", said Farra.

"Okay then, my job's done", the Cacturne said as he walked away.

Mew and Victini teleported soon after that...with all of the contestants alive and well. "Carman wins!"

"Now, choose who you want gone", said Victini.

Carman smiled at Vixen. "Bye Vixen."

Vixen gasped and growled at her.

"Vixen, it's time to go", said Mew.

Vixen sighed. "Fine, but guys remember what I told you."

Vixen was teleported to the Lame-O-Sine after those words.

"Alright, the rest of you, go get some sleep", said Mew. "Or…do whatever you want, we don't care."

**000**

Mew and Victini went to their trailer. They went inside and as Victini sat down to watch TV, Mew heard someone yelling.

"Help! Help!"

"What the-" Mew opened a door to a nearby room and saw something that shocked and humored him at the same time.

Keldeo was tied to a bed with pictures of him and Suicune all around.

"Thank Arceus you found me", said Keldeo. His mane was messy and he looked like he was about to die.

"Why are you here?' asked Mew, stifling a chuckle.

"Suicune tied me to this damn bed", said Keldeo. "She says she loves me and that no one will ever find me."

"Well I did", said Mew as Victini came in and started laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled Keldeo.

"Oh yes it is…and isn't Suicune with Raikou?"

"She's forgetful of that", groaned Keldeo. "So are you guys gonna help me or not?"

"Ugh…I guess we can't have Kavi killing us", said Mew. "We'll call Rayquaza and tell him where you are."

"Thank you…so…are you gonna untie me?" asked Keldeo.

Mew and Victini smiled at each other. "Nope."

They closed the door after.

**000**

**Oh, so that's where Keldeo was…Oh well. Vixen's gone…eh, it doesn't matter. We're down to final 13 guys! Keep voting and please review me telling me what you think will happen and who you want or think is gonna win. Will Mason ever actually do something? Will Farra stop planning with Carman? Will the guys start being eliminated? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	45. Episode 39: Infants and Flags

**Please read the bottom for more information and for instructions. Thank you for- **

**Yveltel: No one cares!**

**Never mind**

**000**

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants faced the oh so scary slasher flick. A Cacturne was hired to 'exterminate' the contestants for this special challenge. Vixen found out about Carman's alliance and told a few of the guys about it. After the challenge was over, the winner, Carman, got to choose who left, and surprise! Vixen was eliminated. We are down to the final 13, and that means the game is gonna get harder. Will Carman and Farra keep targeting the guys? Will the guys survive? Will Mason sabotage more people? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

The next morning, Carman and Farra were once again talking about who they were going to get rid of.

"Okay, so like I said yesterday, we're gonna get rid of Spike today", said Carman.

"Um…okay", said Farra.

"Good, I just wanted to see if you still understood after what Vixen said", said Carman.

Farra looked down in guilt. Carman noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"What she said wasn't true Farra, I'm not evil", said lied Carman.

Farra sighed. "I guess if you say so."

"Aww…cheer up, I'll tell you what, we'll keep Striker in the game until we don't want him anymore", said Carman.

Farra smiled lightly. "Okay."

"Okay then, let's go", said Carman as she and Farra left to go to their trailer.

Mason watched and listened to their entire conversation from behind a building and smiled.

**000**

**Mason: So, Carman's made another alliance. I guess I'll have to ruin it…after I get rid of all of these other guys…and if they're willing to help me, why not keep them in a while longer.**

**000**

The rest of the guys were all still asleep on the benches inside the Elimination Hall. Soon enough, a loud blare was heard, waking them all up.

"IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"10 MORE MINUTES!" yelled Striker as he laid back down.

"NO!" yelled Mew. "Now get out of here before have to do it the hard way!"

Carman, Farra, and Mason were already outside and waiting.

"OH PLEASE! THERE'S NOTHING MORE YOU CAN DO TO US!" yelled Skore, making Spiro cover his mouth.

"OH YEAH?"

Suddenly, the Elimination Hall was in the air.

"Skore, I told you about jinxing us!" said Spiro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Skore. "They can't do anything to us up here."

Skore smacked his head, and soon, the Hall was turned sideways, and all of them fell. Spike, being the only flying-type left, immediately grabbed Sparky and Demenio, and flew them back down safely before going back and forth to get the others. He was fast at doing so, as he learned ExtremeSpeed in his sleep somehow.

"Well thanks for that Skore", said Jesse, dusting himself off.

"Sorry guys", he apologized.

"Okay, now that you guys are back-"

"No thanks to you two!" yelled Spike, who was out of breath.

"Whatever", said Mew. "We have a special challenge for you guys."

"What's the movie?" asked Farra.

"The baby movie!" announced Mew.

Farra and Carman got wide-eyed.

"No way, I am not having a kid with one of these guys…well maybe the cute ones", said Carman.

"I wanted to have one with Striker. It's been a dream of mine…but then he broke my heart", said Farra to herself.

"We aren't gonna get sued for that!" yelled Mew.

"What about Swift and Sapphire?" asked Darren.

"They had a miscarriage, so it doesn't count as an actual pregnancy", said Victini.

"Poor Sapphire", said Demenio.

"She'll get over it", said Mew. "Now let's do the first challenge."

"And what's the challenge?"

"Watching the miracle of childbirth", said Mew.

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported the contestants to the theater.

"Now, Sonan, you're gonna have to wait outside until we finish watching this, it's 18 and up only", said Mew.

Sonan cheered and ran into the halls.

"Hey, why do I have to stay!?" yelled Spike.

"Spike, you're officially 18 now, because you learned ExtremeSpeed", said Mew.

"What does ExtremeSpeed have to do with anything?"

"Togekiss learn ExtremeSpeed when they are 18 years old", said Victini. "And no, it's not level-wise"

"It hasn't even been 18 years!"

"Togekiss age somewhat faster than most Pokemon", said Mew.

Spike groaned and sat in a chair. "I hate this."

"Don't worry, soon you all will", said Victini smiling.

"What is the challenge?" asked Striker.

"To not pass out", said Mew simply.

"What?"

Mew turned on the video as the contestants sat in the seats. Soon enough the video showed a Stoutland giving live birth…not from an egg.

"Ahh! Turn it off!" yelled Spike covering his eyes.

The guys immediately covered their eyes and fainted, while girls remained cool, as the video only showed what they would have to experience sooner or later.

"Well…I guess the girls easily won this challenge", said Mew as he turned the video off. "Now it's time for the next challenge!"

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported everyone back outside.

"Alright guys, your next challenge is to take care of children!" announced Mew.

Everyone looked at each other nervously…mainly the guys, except for Jesse.

"That's not so bad, I'm already a single parent…at the moment", said Jesse. "I miss Lila."

"Alright, it's time to meet your kids", said Mew as a new person the contestants hadn't seen before approached them upset and scratched up.

"Uh…what's with the My Little Pony?" asked Striker.

"Shut up!" yelled the colt.

"What happened Keldeo?" asked Mew.

"Those kids tortured me, then ran off", said Keldeo.

"What the- how did they get away from you?"

"Well, first it was the crying. Then they started hitting. Finally, they tied me up and made me watch a sex clip of me and Suicune…and that never even happened!" yelled Keldeo.

"Nobody cares", said Victini. "And babies aren't even that strong…or evil!"

"Spike", said Keldeo.

"I WASN'T EVIL! FLYNN PISSED OFF TOO MUCH! THAT'S ALL!"

"Ugh…I guess you did your best…and now its time to go to Suicune's island", said Mew smiling.

"What? NO!" yelled Keldeo as Mew teleported him to Suicune's island.

"Alright, now that he's gone, you guys have a new challenge…before you do the others", said Mew. "Your new challenge is to find the babies and bring them back here. The first person back wins an advantage in the next challenges."

"Challenge(s)?" asked Skore.

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd hurry up and find them", said Mew.

"You haven't even told us what they are", yelled Spiro.

Mew groaned in annoyance. "Fine, they are an Elekid, Smoochum, Magby, Togepi, Happiny, Bonsly, Cleffa, Azurill, Mime Jr., Igglybuff, and a Pichu."

"Wow…you actually used Baby-Pokemon", said Carman, shocked.

"Yeah…we didn't want to, but the producers made us", said Victini. "And Jesse, since you already have Sonan, you're already good. The rest of you have to search."

"Well at least it'll be easy to actually take care of them", said Demenio. "Once we find them of course."

"Yeah…now get going!" yelled Mew. "And the baby you choose is the baby you'll take care of for the challenge."

"…Yay" said Jet apathetically.

"Yeah…now get going!"

**000**

Striker, Skore, and Spiro decided to search around the breakfast tent, as babies were usually always hungry. As they approached the tent, Striker saw a pink tail go inside of it.

"Guys, I just saw something go inside the tent", said Striker.

"Really? Well let's go…quick!" said Skore as all three of them ran into the tent.

**000**

Carman and Farra were walking around the lot, searching for the kids using women's instinct.

"Alright…babies usually just crawl around and put themselves in danger because of curiosity", said Carman.

"So…we should look for a couple of them-"said Farra.

"In the horror movie set!" said Carman. "That's where all of the dangerous stuff is."

Farra nodded as she and Carman went to find some babies.

**000**

Demenio, Spike, and Sparky were looking around the baby movie set.

"They really have a set for every set don't they?" asked Spike, amazed.

"YES WE DO!"

"How did he here that?" asked Sparky as he looked around.

"I don't know, but I think that we should just hurry up with this challenge so we won't have to deal with torture all day", said Spike.

"If one of us gets eliminated, it'll be better so we won't be tortured at all", said Demenio.

"Whatever, let's just keep looking", said Spike.

**000**

**Spike: This game is really taking a toll on me. I'm exhausted, my back is killing me from sleeping on those freaking benches, the pain has been unbearable, and…I just wanna go home!**

**000**

Jet, Darren, and Mason were all walking around, trying to search for those babies.

"Where could they be?" asked Darren.

"Maybe they'll leave a trail of something", said Mason.

"Or maybe they won't", said Jet.

"Whatever, let's just try to not lose hope on finding them", said Darren before tripping over a ball. "…OW!"

Mason was laughing, while Jet tried to help Darren up. Upon investigation of the ball, Darren noticed that the ball was blue.

"What the?"

He saw a black zigzag string attached to the ball, and followed it. It led to a sheet with that was shivering. Darren removed the sheet and found one of the babies, an Azurill. She looked scared and was about to cry.

"Aww…it's okay, come on out", said Darren softly.

The Azurill slowly advanced toward Darren and was soon met by his fins. Darren picked her up and brought her close to him. "It'll be alright."

The Azurill smiled and snuggled into Darren's chest.

Jet smiled slightly, while Mason faked a smile.

**000**

**Mason: That was disgusting! Love is totally overrated, especially when it comes to babies.**

**000**

Jesse and Sonan were sitting on the ground waiting for the others, and also trying to ignore the conversation they were hearing.

Mew and Victini were with two unusual Pokemon that haven't been seen. One of them was a neon deer with large antlers and light symbols on her chest. The other was a black and red bird with a long tail, large arms, and a threatening glare.

"So…you just decided to this show just to torture teens?" asked the deer.

"Exactly Xerneas", said Victini.

"Sounds like fun to me…especially the torturing part", said the bird darkly.

"Yveltel, you love everything that has to deal with pain", said Xerneas.

"You can't blame him, he's a dark-type", said mew.

Yveltel gave Xerneas a toothy grin. Xerneas simply rolled her eyes.

"So, are you guys gonna do one?" asked Victini.

"Of course we are!" yelled Yveltel. "I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to torture people!"

Xerneas sighed. "Fine, we'll do one."

"YES!" cheered Yveltel.

Darren came up to the four legendaries holding an Azurill and Mew and Victini grinned at the other two. "Stick around until we finish this season, then you guys will get a good feel on what you'll do on your show", whispered Mew.

"Sure, I'd love to see what you do to them", whispered Yveltel back.

"I'll stay, but just to see who'll win", whispered Xerneas.

"Great", said Victini as he and Mew turned back to Darren.

"Well Darren, it looks like you win the advantage", said Mew.

"Okay", said Darren, after eyeing the two mysterious legendaries. "Who are those two?"

"Don't you worry about it", said Mew. "Just sit there and wait for the others."

**000**

Skore, Striker, and Spiro went inside the tent and found three babies, the Pichu, the Igglybuff, and the Cleffa. They were searching for food inside the tent.

"Well, this should be easy", said Skore. "Kids! We'll give you some food if you come with us!"

The three babies immediately came towards the pre-evolutions.

"Wow, that _was _easy", said Striker. "Now let's go!"

**000**

Carman and Farra were inside the horror movie set, and as Carman predicted, they saw a Smoochum and a Bonsly wandering around.

"See, I told you they were in here", said Carman as she went up and grabbed the Smoochum.

"Yeah, you were right", said Farra half-heartedly as she picked up her Bonsly and put it on her back before exiting the set.

Carman looked at her confused.

**000**

**Carman: Something's up with her, but I just need to find out what.**

**000**

Demenio, Sparky, and Sonan soon found cribs used in some baby movies…and found some of the babies in there asleep. There was an Elekid, a Magby, and a Togepi in the cribs.

"Ugh…just like last season, they hid in the most obvious spot", said Sparky softly, not wanting to wake the babies they found up.

"Let's just take them and leave", said Demenio.

"Yeah", said Spike as he picked up the Togepi on his back, while Sparky and Demenio picked up the Elekid and Magby. "Now let's go."

**000**

Jet and Mason were still trying to find their babies, and somehow found the last two, the Mime Jr. and the Happiny, by trashcans.

"I don't even want to know how they got here", said Jet.

"Then don't ask", said Mason coldly. "Shut up and let's go."

Jet glared at him and picked up the Happiny, while Mason picked up the Mime Jr. and put it on his back.

**000**

"About time you guys got back", said Mew as everyone gathered with their baby. "Now let's get going with the last challenge."

"Wait, I thought you said there were more than one challenge left?" asked Skore before seeing Xerneas and Yveltel. "Who are those two?"

"Don't worry about it, and we lied", said Mew. "Besides, this challenge will have you deal with the most disturbing thing that parent have to do."

"What?"

"Changing a diaper", said Mew.

"That's not so bad", said Striker.

"Oh trust me, it's worse than you think", said Mew as he snapped his fingers, putting a diaper on each baby-Pokemon…including Sonan.

"What the heck man?!" yelled Sonan, seeing the diaper on his body.

"Now…", said Victini as he closed his eyes.

"AAHHH!" yelled Sonan as his diaper got wet.

The contestants felt their babies get slightly heavier and smelled a foul odor in the air.

"Oh Arceus", said Skore plugging his nose.

All of the babies started crying, except for Sonan.

"F*** this s***", said Sonan as he began taking his diaper off.

"Nope, if you do that, you're eliminated", said Mew.

"Come on!" yelled Sonan as he plopped down on the ground.

"Now, the parents will have to change their diapers without fainting", said Mew. "The first person to get done gets to choose who's eliminated."

Everyone smiled at each other.

"This'll be interesting", said Yveltel grinning.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing bad happens to anyone", said Xerneas.

"Goody two shoes", mocked Yveltel.

"Now…GO!" yelled Mew as he teleported mats, powder, and wipes on the ground.

Everyone scrambled to get done first. Skore and Spiro, upon undoing the diapers and seeing what they had to change, immediately fainted. Jesse was about to change Sonan's diaper, but had second thoughts immediately. Carman and Farra were doing well, until their babies started peeing on them. Mason and Jet fainted after inhaling the fumes. Sparky and Demenio were cleaning their babies, but their babies started crying and used the bathroom more. Darren and Spike were both doing exceedingly well at this challenge, as their babies were both calm the entire time.

Darren's Azurill was extremely comfortable with him and was okay with him doing it, while Spike's Togepi was okay with him because…well, he was its final form.

Soon enough, Spike finished a couple seconds before Darren.

"Spike wins!" announced Mew as the others groaned.

"So Spike, who do you want to leave?" asked Mew.

"I'm eliminating myself", said Spike. "I'm tired of the pain and stuff, and I miss my parents!"

"Well, okay, it's your choice", said Mew.

Spike hugged Sparky and Demenio, who smiled at him and left in the Lame-O-Sine.

"Alright, the rest of the you, get out", said Victini. "We're gonna be talking for a while."

The final 12 contestants went off to do other important things…until Darren asked, "Wait a minute, what are you gonna do with the babies?"

"Well, since the Azurill likes you, you and Sea Sea can keep it", said Mew as he teleported the Azurill to the Aftermath Studio. "As for the rest of them, they'll be put up for adoption."

"Aren't you supposed to give them names?"

"That's the adoptive parent's job", said Mew. "Now please shut and leave!"

The contestants finally left, leaving the four legendaries alone.

"You call that torture?" asked Yveltel. "All they did was change a diaper!"

"Oh trust me, we've done worst, and there will be much more later", said Mew smiling.

"Oh dear", said Xerneas, worried.

"HELL YEAH!" cheered Yveltel.

**000**

**Mason: This is bullsh*t! I can't sabotage anyone with challenges like this! The next challenge better be better, or I will personally take them down myself.**

**000**

**There you go, Spike's gone. Mew and Victini are corrupting the new legendaries already…crap. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry if it wasn't that interesting. Will the next challenge be awesome? Will Mason kill somebody? Will Xerneas and Yveltel make their own island? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION! **

**Also, if you'd like to adopt a baby…here are the choices!**

**Mime Jr.-Female**

**Happiny-Female**

**Pichu-Male**

**Cleffa-Female**

**Igglybuff-Female**

**Elekid-Male**

**Magby-Male**

**Smoochum-Female**

**Bonsly-Female**

**Togepi-Female**

**Leave a review and tell me who you would like. Also, review telling me who you think will win. **

**One last thing…as this series comes closer to ending, I want to know which story of mine you think I should focus on next…after UTPI. So please Review or PM me your ideas, as I already have the order of this season planned out. Thanks for your time…if you chose to read this.**

**Yveltel: You know they didn't.**

**SHUT UP!**


	46. Episode 40: Road Rashed

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to deal with the baby movie. Most of the contestants…well none of them did that well, except for Darren and Spike. Carman and Farra planned on getting rid of Spike. Xerneas and Yveltal made appearances in the challenge in order to get ideas for their own island. In the end of the challenge, Darren and Spike were the last two standing and Spike won. Spike got to choose who left and…he quit. What will be the contestants' challenge? Will Mason start getting grislier? Will Farra and Carman strike again? Will Skore, Striker, and Spiro stay in much longer? Find out right now, on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

Farra and Carman were in their trailers. After what happened yesterday, they both wanted a break. Even though she was tired, Carman wanted to talk to Farra about their plan.

"Okay Farra, Spike's gone, so now we need to get rid of Demenio", said Carman.

Farra groaned. "Carman, I really don't feel that comfortable doing this anymore."

"What?" asked Carman, irritated.

"What Vixen said may be true…" said Farra looking down.

"Farra, look at me…do I look evil?" asked Carman.

"N-no"

"And why are you listening to that fox slut?" asked Carman. "She's made out with Cano, Sparky, and Demenio."

"She's not a slut!" argued Farra. "The drugs made her do that!"

Carman rolled her eyes. "Suuure."

"Look Carman, I just don't think that I want to be in the alliance anymore", said Farra.

"Oh well I bet you'll be out sooner then", said Carman. "You know that Striker can convince people to get you off after **everything** you've done to him."

Farra looked like she was about to cry, but she sucked it up. "Fine, I'll stay in."

"Good", said Carman glaring at her.

**000**

**Farra: *sobbing* I don't want to leave yet. I want to try to win the money and split it with Striker…if he accepts it. I just don't want to leave because of the guy I love.**

**000**

**Carman: Farra had better not leave this alliance. If she tries, all I have to do is remind her about what Striker could do. She says that she's over him, but she's really not.**

**000**

"Alright guys, what do you think the challenge is today?" asked Skore.

"We're probably gonna do another death movie", said Sparky.

"Hopefully not, I'm tired of being scared and hunted down", said Striker.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying", said Demenio.

As the guys continued talking about what they think the challenge was, Mason was planning something.

**000**

**Mason: I need to get these idiots out of the game quickly so I can win the money…and I know exactly how. These morons won't know what hit them.**

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

Outside, Mew and Victini were waiting with Xerneas and Yveltal.

"Where are they?" asked Yveltal. "I wanna see some torture."

"Calm down Yveltal, they'll be here", said Mew.

The contestants approached the four legendaries.

"Okay, final 12, the next movie is…the road movie!"

"Wait…so we get to travel and stuff?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah, but there are different things that you have to do!" said Mew.

"Like what?" asked Jesse.

"You have to build your own car!" announced Victini.

"Aw crap", groaned Spiro.

"…So, we each have to build our own car", said Demenio.

"No, you could just build a few cars and share them if you'd like", said Mew. "You have to find the parts in that junk pile", he finished as he pointed to a pile of junk.

"Okay"

"What's so torturous about this!?" yelled Yveltal.

"Quiet!"

"Who are they?" asked Jesse.

"Oh, they're just some new guys."

"New Pokemon?" asked Spiro.

"Yeah, the deer's Xerneas, and the bird's Yveltal", said Sonan, making everyone stare at him, shocked.

"How do you know us already?" asked Xerneas.

"I'm a game junkie, it's my job to know everything new", said Sonan. "And this challenge is gonna be easy. It's just like a racing game."

"Great that you think so", said Mew. "Anyways the first car to be finished wins an advantage in the next challenge."

"Okay then", said Sonan.

"Get started", said Mew as he and Victini floated towards the other two legendaries. "Well?"

"That was pathetic and lame", said Yveltal. "I want to see explosions and pain."

"_I think he and Kavi would be best friends", _whispered Victini to Mew.

"_True, but we saw him first and the author is gonna do another show with them anyway, so it doesn't matter",_ said Mew back.

"FOURTH WALL!"

Xerneas and Yveltal looked around after hearing that.

"What was that?" asked Xerneas.

"Egridos, the guy who loves to annoy people", said Victini folding his arms.

**000**

The challenge was getting underway with Sonan diving inside the pile and coming out holding four wheels.

"How did you find those in the pile so fast?" asked Carman.

"It's an instinct of mine", explain. "I'm able to locate stuff for games easily."

Carman glared at him.

**000**

**Carman: Okay, I may need to get Sonan out soon too.**

**000**

Sparky and Demenio were looking in the pile. Sparky found an old steering wheel, while Demenio just found a leather seat.

"Wow, what the hell are we supposed to do with this stuff?" asked Demenio. "We don't even have a frame."

Sonan was working on the bottom of the car's frame. He connected the wheels together using old rods and built a lower frame. He noticed that Demenio and Sparky had a seat and steering wheel and he called them over.

Sparky and Demenio approached the game junkie, who was working with Jesse.

"Guys, do you mind if we borrow your seat and steering wheel?" asked Sonan.

"We need them for our car", said Sparky.

Sonan sighed. "If you let us borrow your stuff, we'll let you come with us."

Demenio grinned. "Okay."

The two of them gave the game junkie their items. He ran away and put them on the frame of the car.

"Okay, I think it's good now, all I have to do now is put a hood on there and find an engine in the pile", said Sonan as he sat down.

"Okay", said Jesse as he went up to the pile. He dug inside of it and found a car roof. It was dusty, dented, and broken, but it would have to do for now.

Jesse put the roof on top of the car and screwed it on.

"Well, now we need an engine…"

The others were watching them do their car and weren't even focusing on theirs. Jet decided to escape the thought and started working on his car. He went towards the pile and immediately pulled out a large metallic frame. He found some tires beside a building and put them on the sides of the frame. He grabbed a broken chair and threw it on the frame; calling it a car…it didn't even have an engine!

"Can I come with you?" asked Darren.

Jet shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks", said Darren as he climbed onto the back of Jet's seat.

Carman and Farra had finished their car after Jesse finished his groups' car. Their car was pink with flowers on it with soft seats and blue wheels.

"I can't believe they finished before us", grumbled Carman.

Farra shrugged her shoulders.

Striker, Spiro, and Skore were all trying to find out what they were going to do. The three of them were weak to do anything and if they tried to build a car, they could kill themselves.

"How are we gonna make the car?" asked Skore.

"We can't, we're too small", said Striker.

"Sonan's about the same height as us!" yelled Spiro.

"He's a game junkie, he can do anything", said Striker.

"You have a point…"

"So what do we do?" asked Skore.

"Maybe we can ask somebody", said Spiro.

The three of them looked around and saw that Sonan's group already had four people and only four seats. Jet's car looked poorly constructed, but it was pretty good, the only problem was that it had one seat. They finally saw Carman and Farra's; it had too long seats for the front and back…and being with the girls might be a bad thing.

"Let's ask Carman and Farra", said Skore.

"Hell…no", said Striker. "Farra isn't into me anymore. If she still loved me, she would instantly say yes and try to have sex with me, even with you two and Carman in the car!"

"Dude, Farra's over you, but it doesn't mean she won't help", said Spiro as he and Skore walked towards the two girls. Striker sighed and hopped after them.

"Hey girls", greeted Spiro. "Do you mind if we ride with you?"

Farra smiled slightly. "Sure."

Carman was dumbfounded. Farra caved instantly.

"Thanks", said Skore as he and Spiro hopped on the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", interrupted Carman. "You're gonna have to do something for us afterwards."

"Ugh…I knew there would be a catch", said Striker before he hopped onto the car. "What do you want?"

"We want you guys to vote with us tonight", said Carman.

Striker, Skore, and Spiro looked at each other perturbed, but soon turned their attention back to Carman.

"Um…s-sure?" asked Striker.

"Great, then you can ride", said Carman.

"Thanks", said Striker. "…again."

Farra eyed Striker happily.

**000**

**Farra: For once he isn't scared of me. I can actually be close to him again. This day gets better and better.**

**000**

Mason watched everything that had just happened. He saw everyone working together and being nice…it made him sick.

"Bleck…friendship", groaned Mason as he tightened the frame of his car. "I hate that stuff."

Mason finished tightening the bolts on his car and got some wheels from someone else's car in the parking lot. He put the wheels on and ripped off a steering wheel from another car, also putting it on his car.

"Done", said Mason smiling deviously.

Mew and Victini noticed that everyone was done. They exited the conversation they were having with Xerneas and Yveltal and floated towards the contestants.

"Alright, Sonan's car wins!" announced Mew.

Sonan, Jesse, Sparky, and Demenio cheered as everyone else shook it off.

"Alright, the next part of the challenge is to have a scavenger hunt", said Mew.

Everyone looked at him angrily.

"You mean to tell me, that I just build this f***ing car for nothing?!" yelled Mason angrily.

"Nope", said Mew. "You will need the car to get around because we placed items in different places, and to help us with this challenge, it's…Cobalion!"

The Steel-type legendary padded towards the contestants while Xerneas stared at him.

"How you do Cobalion?" asked Mew.

"Bad, this is the third contest I've been a guest at today!" yelled Cobalion. "That, and Virizion keeps rejecting me."

"Move on with your life man!" yelled Mew before noticing that Xerneas was smiling and staring at him seductively. Mew smiled. "Why don't you talk with Xerneas?"

"Who's Xerneas?"

"Turn around", said Mew.

Cobalion did as he was told and stared at the beautiful deer. She was gorgeous. Her slender body, her sexy glare, her strong body, Cobalion immediately padded up to her. Xerneas smiled at him as he approached her.

"_Kavi can keep Virizion, Xerneas is waaaay better. Virizion was kind of a bitch too", _thought Cobalion in his head as he smiled at Xerneas.

"Ugh…love", muttered Yveltal in annoyance as he flew away from the couple.

"Alright, the reason Cobalion is here is because he will be deciding who leaves today", said Mew.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wait…how many people are being eliminated?"

"Two", said Victini smiling.

"Double elimination?!" asked Farra.

"Yeah, so you'd better hope that you impress him", said Mew turning back around and noticing that Cobalion and Xerneas were making out. "Oh Arceus", he groaned covering his eyes.

"How do you think I feel?!" yelled Yveltal, who was right next to the couple.

"Anyways, here are your lists of things you have to find out side of the lot", said Victini handing them each a list.

Everyone noticed that everything on their lists were the same.

"Why are they the same?"

"Aren't scavenger hunts supposed to be different?" asked Sonan.

"Nope, this makes it more entertaining", said Mew. "The first contestants back win invincibility."

"Wait…how are we supposed to drive?" asked Jesse. "There weren't any engines in the pile."

"We know", said Mew. "Victini…"

Victini floated up to each car and touched it, immediately turning each one on.

"Wow, you really are a Victory Pokemon", said Mason.

"You bet I am", said Victini.

"Ten why do you keep getting your ass kicked?" asked Spiro.

"Want we to blow up your car?" asked Victini threateningly.

"Never mind, I take it back", said Spiro quickly.

"Good", said Victini.

"Okay, now that your cars are ready…go!" announced Mew as everyone drove off.

"I can't wait to see them crash", said Yveltal.

The wyvern flew into the air so he could see the competition happening. Mew and Victini decided to follow him, leaving Xerneas and Cobalion alone…and it was just what they wanted.

**000**

As they drove forward, Sonan decided to take a look at the list again.

"Okay, there are 5 things on here", he said. "We need a sign that says 'Kavi sucks', a bag of poison mushroom flavored potato chips, a stick of dynamite, a flamethrower, and a rubber ducky."

Everyone in the car looked at each other confused.

"A rubber ducky?" asked Demenio.

**000**

"A rubber duck?" asked Striker. "What the hell are they gonna do with that? The other stuff I get because they're sadistic, but a rubber ducky?"

"Don't ask, just look", said Carman.

Striker looked out the window of the car and saw that they were passing signs, one of which read 'Kavi sucks.'

"STOP!" yelled Striker.

Carman got scared and hit the breaks hard, launching Striker out of the car through the windshield.

"OW!"

"Why did you yell?" asked Carman.

"I saw the sign", he said groggily as he hopped back inside the car.

"And a 'there's the sign!' wouldn't have sufficed?" asked Carman.

"Sorry", said Striker sarcastically.

Carman backed up the car in order to get their fist item.

**000**

Jet and Darren already found their sign and were now searching for poison mushroom potato chips.

"What store would even have those kinds of chips?" asked Darren.

"I have no idea", said Jet as they drove on the road. They soon approached a store and went inside. They saw that they had a variety of chips such as Doritos, Takis, Cheetos, and Lays. Soon enough, they found chips that had a poison mushroom flavor.

It was weird that they were actually in the store, but they took them and exited out, setting off an alarm. Jet and Darren quickly got in their car and drove off.

**000**

Mason had already found the sign, and he saw the dynamite on the side of the road. He didn't know where he would find a Flamethrower or poison mushroom flavored potato chips. Mason soon saw Jet and Darren drive by him, the chips in Darren's fin.

Mason smiled deviously. "Looks like they already got them for me."

Mason used hypnosis to make Darren let go of the chips, making them flew directly towards Mason, who caught them. Mason laughed evilly and freed Darren from his control.

As Mason approached a sharp turn, he noticed that, down the cliff, was a weapons store. "How convenient and disturbing", he said as he smiled wickedly. He drove down the hill to make it a shortcut and made it to the store.

**000**

Sparky, Demenio, Sonan, and Jesse found the sign in a forest, they somehow found a bag of poison chips by a bunch of Paras, and they got a stick of dynamite from a creepy Trubbish that was hiding underground.

"Okay, we just need the flamethrower and the rubber ducky", said Sparky.

"Right…but where are we supposed to find a flamethrower?" asked Demenio.

They drove up to a store they saw called Killers 'R' Us. They entered it and were immediately surrounded by guns, grenades, ammo, and flamethrowers. They saw Mason running out holding a flamethrower. They quickly grabbed one and exited after him.

**000**

Carman's group was having trouble finding their items. They got the sign, but they couldn't find anything else.

"I hate this challenge so much", said Skore. "We can't find anything."

"Hey, it's not my fault Striker broke the window shield", said Carman.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" yelled Striker.

Farra sighed. "Road movies suck."

**000**

Darren was confused at what had just happened. He had the chips before, and now they were gone.

"Crap, now we're gonna lose!" yelled Darren.

"Like hell we are", said Jet as he pointed to a bag of chips. The title read "Chipoison."

"Wow, that name's stupid", said Darren.

"Just come on!" yelled Jet as he and Darren rode off. "Now we need dynamite."

"I already know this won't end well", said Darren.

**000**

Mason was racing back to the lot. Although he didn't have anything, he was at least in the lead. As he continued driving, he noticed that there was something yellow in the bushes. He slowed down and went to check it out. He peeked in the bushes and saw a rubber ducky.

"YES!" he cheered.

He grabbed the duck and hopped back on his car as Sonan's group came up. Sonan went to see what Mason was looking at and saw another ducky...strangely in the same position that Mason's was in. Sonan grabbed the duck and ran back into the car. Jesse floored it.

**000**

"It's getting close", said Mew as he, Victini, and Yveltal were watching from above.

"I want to see an explosion! Or at least a crash, or pain!" yelled Yveltal.

"Where were you at the beginning of this season?" asked Victini.

"Shut up", said Yveltal.

**000**

Carman and her group were now just sitting there waiting to be teleported back after they lost.

"I already know we lost, it's been…3 hours", said Spiro.

"How do you know?" asked Farra.

"Time flies when your doing nothing", said Spiro.

"I just hope I don't get picked to leave", said Skore. "The rest doesn't matter."

**000**

Darren and Jet picked up dynamite and a flamethrower at Killers 'R' Us. They tried to make it back to the lot quickly, but it seemed as though they wouldn't make it.

**000**

Mason entered the lot first, earning him invincibility.

"F*** YEAH!" cheered Mason.

Sonan's group entered next, followed by Darren and Jet.

"Mason wins invincibility!" announced Mew as he, Victini, and Yveltal flew down towards them. "Okay, we need everyone back for this", Mew finished as he teleported Carman's group back.

"Okay Mason, you have your invincibility, so Cobalion, who's leaving?" asked Mew. He turned around and saw that he was still making out with Xerneas…in a very…provocative position.

Cobalion broke the kiss with Xerneas for a brief moment, "Uh…yeah, yeah, the devil dog and weasel", said Cobalion before his muzzle was pulled back to Xerneas'.

"What? Why?" asked Demenio at the same time.

"It doesn't matter, you two are out now", said Victini as he used Psychic to teleport the two of them away.

"Congratulations, you guys are the final 10!" announced Mew.

"That's great, but I do have to wonder, why did those two get voted out?" asked Skore.

"Um…Skore, I know you have a girlfriend, but I just have to clear this up", said Mew. "What would you rather do? Make out or eliminate people?"

"…make out", said Skore.

"So…it's just like last season, he just picked them randomly, so he could get back to…her", said Mew as he pointed to the two of them.

"And I still didn't get to see a lousy explosion", said Yveltal angrily.

Mew and Victini smiled at each other as Victini lit one of the sticks of dynamite up. The contestants noticed and started to run away, but Victini used Psychic to make it follow them, essentially blowing them all up.

"AWESOME!" cheered Yveltal. "I love pain!"

"Who doesn't?" asked Victini.

**000**

**We are now down to the final ten! Who do you guys think will win this? Leave a review and vote on my poll. Cobalion…you no longer have to worry about Virizion, you have Xerneas as a girlfriend now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I feel bad for Jet and Demenio, oh well. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total…pokemon…ACTION!**


	47. Episode 41: School is for Fools

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, there was a scavenger hunt race and the contestants were caught in between. The contestants built their own cars and had to find deadly items in order to win. Cobalion would then decide who would win after it was over. The items were hidden outside of the lot and the contestants scrambled to find them. In the end though, Mason won invincibility. Cobalion was too busy making out with Xerneas and he randomly chose Jet and Demenio to leave. We're at the final 10, and who knows what'll happen! Will Mason get voted out soon? Will Carman and Farra's alliance succeed once more? Will Striker be kidnapped by Farra again? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

Farra and Carman were in their trailer. Carman was especially happy with the elimination yesterday.

"Thanks to that idiot Cobalion, we just got rid of two people on our list", said Carman happily. "Now we need to get rid of Skore."

Farra was hesitant. "Why Skore?"

"Farra…he won last season, we need to get rid of him or else he might do it again", said Carman.

Farra hesitated, but soon sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll get rid of him."

"Come on, you should be happy", said Carman. "Skore's one of Striker's best friends. If you get rid of him, and then Spiro, he'll be defenseless and you can have him all to yourself."

Farra smiled in her head, but on the outside, she showed no emotion for that statement.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, we'll get them all out eventually", said Carman, smiling.

**000**

**Carman: Then, I'll get rid of her! Farra won't be that useful once I get rid of more threats. Right now, I just need to get rid of Skore, Sonan, Jesse, and Sparky, and then the rest of them will be easy.**

**000**

**Farra: I know for a fact that Carman's just using me now. Every time the alliance leader says that you should be happy that you're getting rid of a specific person; that means it'll be beneficial for them. Now I know I have to get her out of here. I'll have to keep following her demands for about 3 more days, after that, I'm telling the guys.**

**000**

Skore, Striker, and Spiro were all in the alley they were in for the slasher movie challenge.

"Well guys, we made it to the final 10 again!" cheered Spiro. "Now let's all try to get further than we did before."

"Um…I won last season", said Skore.

"Okay…then try to win again", said Spiro.

"That's better, but you know it won't happen", said Skore. "The winner from the previous season never wins again."

"True…" said Spiro. "I just hope I don't get voted out 7th or 8th again, that would creepy."

"Static got out second twice in a row", said Striker. "So it's possible."

"Yes! Now it won't happen", said Spiro happily. "So, what do you think today's challenge is?"

"Probably something dangerous or deadly", said Striker.

"Yeah, and I know this is off topic, but what do you think those rubber ducks were for?" asked Skore.

**000**

14 rubber ducks were seen lined up on another film lot.

"Wow, rubber ducks?" asked Kavi laughing. "That's the best they could do?"

The ducks' heads all opened up, revealing them to be weapons. The ducks merged together, forming a humongous robot beast….with a duck's head on top. It pointed its cannon arm at Kavi, who was shocked.

"Mommy"

**000**

The explosion woke up the other contestants, who were still asleep in the elimination hall.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sparky.

"That was your wake up call", said Mew as he floated towards them. He took out his bullhorn. "IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

The guys immediately exited the hall with headaches and soon Carman, Farra, Striker, Spiro, and Skore all came to their usual meeting place.

Mew, Victini, and Yveltal all flew back to them.

"What was that explosion?" asked Striker.

"The rubber ducks probably blew up Kavi", said Mew.

"How did we hear it?" asked Sparky.

"They're right next door to us…duh", said Victini making everyone confused.

"No wonder he always got here fast", said Sonan.

"Yeah…" said Mew, it's kinda terrifying. "Anyways-"

"Where's Xerneas?" asked Mason.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know", said Victini looking around.

"I got it", said Mew as he snapped his fingers.

Xerneas was teleported back wearing a slutty outfit. She noticed that she was back at the lot and that all of the guys were staring at her. She immediately took the outfit off and blushed. "Don't ask."

"We weren't going to", said Mew as he turned his attention to the contestants. "Anyways, today's movie is the school movie."

"NOOO!" yelled Sonan as he started to run away. Jesse grabbed his tail and picked him up. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"Too bad, everyone has to participate", said Mew. "And to make this more amusing…Victini?"

Victini snapped his fingers and suddenly, the contestants were turned into their younger versions.

"Oh Arceus, I thought I would never have to be in this puny body again", muttered Carman, who was now a Budew.

"Tell me about it", agreed Striker, who was now a Caterpie.

"I hate this game so much", said Darren, who was now a Seel.

"I miss my big fur", said Sparky, who was back as a Shinx.

"Eh, I'm indifferent about this", said Jesse, back as a Riolu.

The Pokemon who were still in their first forms stayed the same, but they aged down. Sonan didn't change, as he was still a kid anyway. Mason and Farra simply got shorter.

"Great just great, I'm a kid again", said Mason. "Now I feel like hurting somebody badly."

"Aw…you guys are so cute when you're small", said Mew.

"Quiet you!" yelled Mason.

"Why the hell did you turn us back into kids anyway?" asked Carman.

"Well, the movie is the school movie, and the school we're making you do to is…high school!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we have to go to high school like this?" asked Carman.

"Yeah…it'll make it more torturous for you", said Mew.

"I hate you!" yelled Striker. "I'll be eaten alive!"

"Sorry", said Mew sarcastically.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" said Yveltal. "Right Xerneas?"

He looked to his side and saw that Xerneas was panting hard.

"Oh Arceus", he groaned.

"Now, the first challenge is to pass a high school exam", said Mew.

He teleported the contestants to a school building and had them sit in desks with tests on them, as well as pencils.

"Now, you have 10 minutes to finish this test-"

"What the- This test has 50 questions on it!" yelled Mason, skimming through the test.

"Exactly, 5 questions per minute", said Mew.

"That's not fair!" yelled Sparky.

"Hey, this is how teachers always treat their students, get over it", said Mew. "The person who gets the highest grade wins an advantage in the next challenge."

"You haven't even taught us anything!" said Jesse.

"Most teachers never do", said Mew. "Now begin!"

The contestants started on the test, which was hard for Carman, as she lacked arms. Three minutes went by and Mason and Sonan gave up on the test immediately. Sonan was on question 36, while Mason was on question 6. Darren, Jesse, and Farra finished at minute seve4n, while Striker, Skore, and Spiro were still struggling with certain questions. Carman decided that she needed to win this, and she used her joints on her head to hold the pencil and write an answer down.

"TIME'S UP!" yelled Mew.

"Damn it!" cursed Carman.

Mew immediately skimmed through the tests and graded them. He wrote the scores on the board.

Farra-98

Darren-94

Jesse-84

Sparky-82

Spiro-72

Striker-70

Sonan-54

Mason-10

Carman-2

Skore-0

"What the-I got everything wrong?!" yelled Skore.

"Yep", said Mew. "And that means that Farra wins the advantage."

Farra smiled.

**000**

Mew teleported them to a hallway in an actual school.

"Oh no, this is my worst fear…learning", said Sonan as he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Now, the next challenge is to battle the school bully", said Mew.

"Who's the school bully?" asked Spiro.

"This guy", said Victini as he moved out of the way, revealing a Scrafty, who was frowning at the contestants.

"Aw…damn it!" yelled Striker.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun watching you guys suffer", said Mew.

"Especially for me", said Yveltal, who flew in the building through a window.

"Now, the person with the lowest score on the test gets to go first, so Skore…that means you're up", said Victini.

"Oh joy", said Skore unenthusiastically.

Skore came up to the Scrafty and realized that he forgot to ask something..

"Wait, what's the objective?" asked Skore.

"Stay conscious the longest", said Mew. "Whoever lasts the longest chooses the order in the final challenge."

"Thanks", said Skore. He turned back around, only to have a rock thrown on top of him, knocking him out instantly.

"Wow, three seconds", said Yveltal laughing.

"Oh boy, this is gonna suck", said Striker.

"Yeah, Carman, you're up next", said Mew.

Carman walked up to the Scrafty with seductive eyes. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

The Scrafty smiled and used Brick Break on her, making her fall on her butt.

"I thought guys don't hit girls!"

The Scrafty glared at her, "I'm a girl!"

Carman went wide-eyed and started to back away. The Scrafty used Rock Slide on her, making her faint.

"Wow, she lasted one minute, thirty-nine seconds", said Victini.

"Okay, Mason, you're next", said Mew.

Mason immediately walked up to the Scrafty. He had a smile on his face.

"Why ain't you scared?" asked the Scrafty.

'Because, I think that you're sexy when you fight people", said Mason smoothly.

The Scrafty looked at him confused, as did everyone else.

"Y-you do?" asked the Scrafty.

"Of course I do, we're both dark-types aren't we?" asked Mason smiling.

"Uh…I-I…y-yeah", stuttered the Scrafty.

"So, what do you say that you don't hurt me, I mean I bet no one else complemented you before", said Mason deviously.

"You're not wrong, they all think I'm a dude", said Scrafty.

"Exactly,. That's why you should take your anger out on the people who confuse your gender", said Mason. "A.K.A. not me."

"Yeah, you're right, I won't hurt you, you're my friend now", said Scrafty as she hugged him.

"Uh…sure", said Mason hugging her back.

**000**

**Mason: *scrubbing himself roughly* I am no one's friend!**

**000**

"Okay Mason, you lasted a good six and a half minutes, and now it's Sonan's turn", said Mew.

Sonan walked up to the Scrafty fearfully.

"Wait, ain't you a Wynaut?" asked the Scrafty.

"Yeah", said Sonan fearfully.

"Oh no, I'm not about to fight you, you'll just make me hurt myself", said the Scrafty.

"Aw, come on Scrafty, fight him, he's a game nerd", said Yveltal.

"Game JUNKIE!" yelled Sonan.

"Whatever", said Yveltal rolling his eyes.

"No way, Wynaut just deflect moves and make them hit you", said Scrafty. "I'm not getting my ass kicked by a Wynaut."

"Fine, Sonan you're disqualified from this challenge", said Mew.

"Yay! I survived!" cheered Sonan before a part of the ceiling fell on his head, knocking him out.

Mason laughed, "He just jinxed himself."

"Yeah, it's hilarious, now it's Striker's turn", said Mew.

"Crap", said Striker. Before he could even move, a rock landed on him.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Yveltal. "That was pathetic!"

"Well, Striker did a little better, he three and a half seconds", said Victini.

"No one really cares about Striker, so let's move on", said Mew."Spiro!"

Spiro walked up to the Scrafty and immediately hid in his shell.

"That's not gonna help", said the Scrafty as she used Brick Break.

Spiro was hit, but he still survived somehow.

"Okay, that's not gonna work", said the Scrafty. She kicked Spiro into the air and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Spiro came out of his shell, but he fell unconscious soon after.

"Well, he got three minutes forty-seven seconds", said Mew. "Sparky, you're next."

"Oh boy", groaned Sparky.

He approached the Scrafty and sat down. The Scrafty used Rock Slide, and Sparky moved out of the way. The Scrafty then used Dark Pulse on him, but Sparky jumped out the way again.

"Aw, the kitty's afraid", taunted the Scrafty.

"I'm not afraid-", before Sparky could finish, he was hit by a Dark Pulse and got knocked out.

"Okay…two minutes fifteen seconds", said Mew. "Jesse."

"Okay, time to take down another-", the Scrafty couldn't finish as Jesse hit her with an Aura Sphere, knocking her out instantly.

Everyone was dumbfounded...especially Mason, when he realized that the Scrafty didn't get back up.

"Uh…okay, Farra and Darren, you both have invincibility because you didn't get to do the challenge", said Mew.

"How is that fair?" asked Carman.

"It's not", said Victini smiling. "Now it's time for the final challenge."

"What is it?" asked Striker.

"Popularity!" announced Victini.

Everyone groaned.

"I hate popular people, they're so snobby", said Striker.

"Those are the rich kids", said Skore.

"Whatever, I still hate that you have to prove yourself to be popular by doing stupid stuff", said Striker.

"I hear you, always having to do good stuff and dressing up in flashy clothes", said Seel.

Mew and Victini smiled at each other.

"We're doing that aren't we?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah!" said Mew. "Now, let's get to the catwalk."

Mew and Victini teleported the contestants to a fashion design studio.

"AAHHH! Let me out! It's so girly!" yelled Sonan as he headed to the door.

Mew locked the door before Sonan could escape. "NOOO!"

"Now, the final challenge is…making yourself look popular", said Mew.

"No…way", said Darren.

"Oh hush Darren, you and Farra have invincibility for today, you don't have to do anything", said Mew.

"Yay!" cheered Darren as Farra rolled her eyes.

"Now, you have to strut down this catwalk wearing something that'll make you appear popular", said Mew. "You will be judged by three judges, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie."

"Wow, we're gonna be judged by the new guys…this is gonna be bad", said Mason.

"Now, just put something on and strut your stuff", said Victini.

**000**

The contestants wasted no time and put on the first things they saw.

"I hate trying on clothes dad", said Sonan as he put on pair of pants.

"This is your first time wearing them…what are you talking about?" asked Jesse.

"I hate putting clothes on…is that better?" asked Sonan. "Plus, I already look like I'm wearing a skirt."

"Yeah…

**000**

"I love clothes, but these are all ugly", said Carman as she picked up a tacky tank top and threw it.

"Hey, I'm tiny, what am I gonna do?" asked Striker.

"Maybe you can put a hat on your head", said Skore.

"What's that gonna do?" asked Spiro.

"I don't know…I'm outta ideas for him", said Skore.

**000**

"Hey Mason, what do you think will make me look cool?" asked Sparky.

"Why should I care?" asked mason as he searched for something for himself.

"You're my brother-in-law, we could help each other win", said Sparky.

"Sorry Sparky, but I work alone", said Mason as he walked away from him.

"That's all he had to say", said Sparky.

"TIME'S UP!"

"NOOOO!"

**000**

"Okay, come on out", said Mew as he floated next to the three Gen 6 starters.

Carman came out first wearing a feathery hat and a long robe.

"Oh Arceus. I hate queens", groaned Chespin. "3"

"Aw…she's adorable", said Fennekin smiling. "7"

"Her use of feathers and glitter really bring out her perspective", added Froakie. "6"

"Okay, Carman, you got a 16", said Mew. "Not bad."

Carman got off the catwalk as Striker came out wearing a detective hat that covered his entire body.

"Wow, a moving hat, how lame", said Chespin. "1"

"Well, he's too small to show anything", said Fennekin. "3"

"His diminutive stature makes it impossible to comprehend his true theme", said Froakie. "2"

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS TURN INTO AMERICAN IDOL?!" yelled Yveltal.

"Quiet", said Xerneas as she continued watching.

"Okay, Striker you got 6", said Mew. "Come on Sonan!"

Sonan came out wearing nothing.

"Wow, going au naturel are we?" asked Chespin. "5"

"Aw, you look so cute in that dress", said Fennekin. "7"

"That is utterly boring and grotesque as it shows no personality or culture", said Froakie. "4"

"Okay, another 16", said Mew. "Still not bad."

Sparky came out wearing a cowboy outfit, including the scarf and hat.

"Wow, I actually like cowboys", said Chespin. "5"

"Well…I just have to say this…are you dating anyone?" asked Fennekin.

"Um…y-yeah", said Sparky.

"Damn it!" yelled Fennekin. "But, you still get a 7."

"You're representation of western culture amazes me", said Froakie. "6"

"Okay, that's a…18", said Mew. "Nice."

Mason came out wearing a blazer and tie.

"Spiffy eh?" asked Chespin. "I hate spiffy. 4"

"A lot of these guys are so sexy", said Fennekin dreamily. "Are you dating anyone?"

"No, and I'm not looking for a relationship", said Mason.

"Dang it", she said under her breath. "6"

"Your tidy get-up shows that you have a lot of promise", said Froakie. "7"

"17…nice", said Mew.

Spiro came out with a hat on his shell.

"Lame", said Chespin. "2"

"Unoriginal", said Fennekin. "3"

"That is unoriginal and repetitive", said Froakie. "1"

"Another 6", said Mew. "You guys suck."

"Shut up", said Spiro as he got off of the catwalk.

Skore came out with a leather jacket.

"Wow, biker", said Chespin. "3"

"Hmm…it seems…boring", said Fennekin. "4"

"Your sense of fashion is hard to comprehend. Are you trying to show the stereotypical biker or the cool guy? It doesn't seem to give that real understanding", said Froakie. "But I'll give you a 5, nonetheless."

"12…you did better than your friends", said Mew. "Okay, it's time for the final contestant…Jesse!"

Jesse came out wearing a tank top that brought out his muscles with a pair of jeans.

"Wow…awesome", said Chespin. "I love your muscles and I hope you don't hurt me. "6"

Fennekin was panting and wagging her tail happily. "I don't care if you're dating anyone or not!"

Fennekin pounced on Jesse, making him yelp. Fennekin started kissing him and Jesse was trying to get her off. He rolled them over so that he was on top and got off of her.

Mew used Psychic to bring Fennekin back to the table, but she was still trying to get to him.

"You get a 10!" yelled Fennekin, who was being held back by Mew using Psychic. "Let me go, I want him!"

"Well…your use of typical average culture really amazes me", said Froakie. "You show all of the muscles that average guys lack or are too lazy to achieve and I applaud you on that. You get a 10"

"Okay, that means that Jesse wins invincibility!" announced Mew. "Now let's get to the elimination."

Mew stopped using Psychic and let go of Fennekin, who charged at Jesse and started to forcibly make out with him.

**000**

Carman had asked Sonan, Jesse, Darren, and Sparky to meet her before the ceremony.

"What do you want Carman?" asked Sonan.

"Yeah", said Darren. "Jesse really wants to take a shower."

Jesse was twitching and his fur was ruffled and untidy.

"Well, I wanted you guys to help me get rid of Skore."

"Why would we want to get rid of Skore?" asked Sparky. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah, but he won last season", said Carman. "He could be a huge threat if we don't get him out now."

"Well…you have a point there", said Sonan.

"Yeah…" said Darren.

"So will you?" asked Carman.

The guys looked at each other.

"We'll think about it", said Jesse as he folded his arms.

"Okay", said Carman.

**000**

At the Ceremony

"You know the drill", said Mew. "Darren, Farra, Jesse, Striker, Sonan, Carman, Sparky, and Mason."

"Skore, Spiro, one of you is leaving tonight-

"What?" they both yelled at the same time.

"The last person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Spiro."

"What?" asked Skore. "Why me?"

"You won last season", said Carman. "We didn't want you to win again."

Skore thought about it. "_Wait, they voted me out…because they thought I was gonna win? I was voted out for being a threat! WOO-HOO!"_

"Thanks guys…I'm free!" yelled Skore as he ran into the Lame-O-Sine.

"Can we be turned changed back normal now?" asked Sparky.

"Sure", said Mew as he made all of the contestants that were de-evolved change back into their real forms.

"That's better", said Carman as she stretched.

"Final 9, get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow", said Mew.

**000**

**Well, we're at the final 9 guys. It sucks that Skore left, but it would be annoying if he won again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review and join us for the next episode! Will Mason make it any further? Will Farra have second thoughts? Will Skore and Striker survive? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...ACTION!**


	48. Episode 42: Sore-cery

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to deal with the problems of school in the school movie. Carman and Farra targeted Skore. The contestants had to do many things to control their feelings on the challenges. The school life took a toll on some, while others breezed past the entire thing. Darren and Farra were given invincibility in the second challenge and the final challenge decided who won. In the end, Jesse won invincibility. Carman convinced some of the other guys to vote off Skore and her plan succeeded, with Skore getting the boot. Who will win today? Will Mason keep plotting? Will Farra quit Carman's alliance? Will Sonan stop being awesome? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"This is terrible, now we're down to two people in the alliance", said Spiro, frustrated.

"Hey, at least we're making it far", said Striker.

Spiro gave him a look, making Striker laugh nervously.

"Striker…I don't think you understand our situation right now", said Spiro. "We're the weakest people still in this game, and we'll probably be eliminated in the next few episodes."

"Actually, if we're the weakest, wouldn't they try to keep us in so they can kick our asses in the finale?" asked Striker.

Spiro thought about it for a moment. Striker was right…maybe they did have a chance.

"You're right buddy, they'll keep us in because we're weak", said Spiro happily before realizing what he just said. "We're weak…that's just depressing."

"Hey, being weak has some advantages", said Striker, attempting to cheer him up.

"Like what?"

Striker froze. "Uh…

Spiro face-tentacled himself.

**000**

**Spiro: We're dead. We're too weak.**

**000**

**Striker: I didn't want Spiro to take it like that. I meant that one of us could actually win. *sighs* We're without Skore for one day and things are already going bad.**

**000**

"Okay, we got rid of Skore, now we need to get rid of Jesse", said Carman. "He's too strong for his own good."

"Fine", said Farra.

"You okay?" asked Carman. "You seem…overly cooperative."

"Huh? I'm fine", said Farra. "Just fine."

Carman gave her a quizzical look, and soon exited the trailer.

**000**

**Carman: She's onto something, I know it.**

**000**

The only guys left to sleep in the hall were Darren, Sonan, Jesse, Sparky, and Mason, and they actually seemed happy in that position. Now that there wasn't any crowding, they could sleep in peace…or so they thought.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

The contestants were all waiting in their usual place. Xerneas and Yveltal were already there, while Mew and Victini weren't.

"Where are the two sadists?" asked Sonan.

As soon as he said that, the two hosts floated up to them. Mew was wearing a pointy hat and a beard, while Victini was wearing a robe and glasses.

"Well, isn't it Scary and Dumb-ledore", said Yveltal.

The contestants all laughed while Mew and Victini gave them death glares.

"The only reason we're dressed like this is because of today's genre", said Mew.

"Today's genre is a douchebag movie?" asked Mason, earning laughs from the other contestants.

"I will kill you and swallow your soul", said Mew threateningly.

Mason ran behind Jesse, whimpering.

"Now that he pissed himself", said Victini laughing. "Today's genre is…the sorcery movie!"

"Yay! Magic", said Striker.

"That's right Striker, there's gonna be a lot of suffering and torment", said Mew.

Striker went wide-eyed. "That's not what I meant. I never even said that."

"Yeah, we were just telling you", said Mew.

Everyone groaned as they knew that this was gonna suck.

**000**

Mew and Victini teleported them to a castle.

"Okay, the first challenge is to learn to master spells", said Mew.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Farra.

"The way everything can get done by, a guy's worst nightmare…reading", said Mew as he threw books at Sonan, who immediately got them off of him.

"Now, we're gonna give you 15 minutes to read the spells and you're gonna perform one of them for us later on when you've mastered it, oh and you all have to wear these", said Mew tossing robes, hats, and glasses on the ground. The robes were blue and had stars on them, the hats were plain blue, and the glasses had round lenses.

"Do we seriously have to wear those glasses?" asked Farra.

"Guys have to wear the glasses, girls don't", said Mew.

"I'm gonna look like a dweeb", said Sonan.

"You're a game junkie, you're already a nerd, so it doesn't matter", said Yveltal.

"Gee, thanks a lot", said Sonan sarcastically.

"Now, the first person to master 3 spells in those book wins an advantage in the next challenge", said Mew.

"What's so hard about this?" asked Mason.

"Unlike spells where you just point a stick at something and say a word, you have to actually do other things in order to trigger the spells to work", said Mew. "Now that we're done explaining, get to work…and we're gonna go take these stupid costumes off", finished Mew as he started unbuttoning the shirt he had on. He and Victini flew off as the contestants started on the challenge.

**000**

Sparky read the spell in the book called the Liquifying spell.

"To do the liquifying spell, just say the word Sha-nozzle", read Sparky.

Sparky turned towards a loose brick in the castle. He sighed, "Sha-nozzle."

Suddenly the brick turned into water and streamed down the castle's side.

"Whoa", said Sparky, amazed.

**000**

Striker and Spiro searched for a good spell that would be easy for them to do.

"How about the poison spell?" asked Spiro.

"Too deadly, what about the learning spell?" asked Striker.

"Too nerdy, come on Striker, we need to find a good spell", said Striker as he flipped a page. "Ooh, how about the flame breath spell?"

"That sounds…awesome", said Spiro. "What do we have to do?"

"It says we have to…spin around three times and say Mus-to-duh", said Striker.

"Oh yeah?" asked Spiro as he started spinning around. Striker did the same and when they reached their third cycle, they stopped, dizzy. "Mus-to-duh", Striker said woozily.

Suddenly, a flame emerged from his 'mouth'.

"Whoa", said Spiro. He breathed out too and soon he breathed fire as well.

"This is awesome!" yelled Striker as he breathed out flames once again. "What else is in there?!"

**000**

Sonan and Jesse were working on their second spells. Sonan had learned the gaming spell in a snap, while Jesse focused on the increased strength spell. Right now Sonan was working on the flame breath spell and Jesse was working on a transformation spell.

"Okay dad, watch this", said Sonan as he started to spin around. He breathed out and flame shot from his mouth. "This is awesome!"

"Oh yeah, well watch this", said Jesse.

He did a backflip and turned into an Eevee.

"Whoa, that's cool", said Sonan. "I wanna transform."

"Read the book son", said Jesse as he patted Sonan on the back.

"Ugh…I hate reading."

**000**

Carman, Farra, and Darren were having a very tough time handling the spells. They couldn't really understand why they had to do certain things in order for the spells to work. Nonetheless, the three of them were able to learn a few of the spells.

"This is awesome!" said Darren as he made a brick float using his mind.

"Yeah, I can't believe that magic actually exists", said Carman. She wasn't seen, but she could be heard.

"Where are you?" asked Farra.

"Right beside you", said Carman as she suddenly reappeared next to her.

"What spell did you use?" asked Darren.

"I used the vanishing spell", said Carman.

"Cool", said Darren as he started looking it up.

"Farra, aren't you gonna do a spell?" asked Carman.

"I'm a psychic-type, I can do anything with my mind", said Farra.

"Um…okay I guess", said Carman.

**000**

**Farra: All I have to do is keep giving her idiotic reasons, and soon I'll be free of her.**

**000**

Mason had already learned three of the spells and was now watching the others 'have fun' with the spells they decided to learn. It made him sick to his stomach. All of that friendship, love, and trust…it disgusted him to an extent.

"I can't take all of this love", said Mason to himself. "I need to get these losers out as soon as possible."

Mew and Victini came back, with the costumes off. "Time's up!"

"About time", groaned Yveltal. "I was getting tired of watching them have fun."

Xerneas rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now you have to show us the spell that you decided to work on", said Mew. "And it can't be repeated."

"DAMN IT!" everyone yelled.

"Now, the person ho shows the most technique while doing the spell wins an advantage in the next challenge", said Mew.

"What is it? A stick?" asked Sparky.

"You'll find out if you win", said Mew. "Sonan, you can go first."

Sonan stepped forward and did a backflip, changing into a Charizard. He breathed fire out of his mouth as Mew.

"Transformation spell…boring", said Victini. "Jesse."

Jesse immediately closed his eyes and breathed out, making his body grow larger. His muscles revealed themselves for clearly, and a grin appeared on his face.

"Whoa…that's awesome", said Mew.

Jesse smiled and shrunk back down to his normal size. "Who's next?"

"Carman, come on down", said Mew as Carman stepped up.

Carman spread her arms out and started saying weird words. After a while, she blinked three times and disappeared.

"Oh, what? A disappearing spell for a sexy girl?" asked Victini. "That sucks...although it would better she had clothes on and they disappeared off of her"

Carman reappeared, seething with rage. "How old are you perverts?"

"Well, I'm 23, and Victini's 22", said Mew, making everyone stare in shock. "Now Farra, you're up."

Farra simply used her Psychic to lift a brick in the air.

"Lame!" yelled Yveltal.

"That was just stupid", said Victini. "Darren."

Darren clapped his fins three times and gritted his teeth. His eyes turned a dark blue and he was suddenly lifted into the air, a blue aura surrounding his body.

"Levitation spell…nice", said Mew. "Mason."

Mason stepped forward and grinned deviously. His rolled his eyes in the back of head and he dug his claws into the ground. Suddenly, the castle started rumbling. Flames shot up from the ground and Mason looked forward with fire in his eyes.

"Whoa!" said Mew, astonished. "That's amazing!"

"Eh, kinda lame if you ask me", said Yveltal.

"We didn't ask you", said Victini matter-of-factly.

"Now, Sparky", said Mew. "Come on."

Sparky said the word he needed to say. He stared at Victini and said Sha-nozzle, making Victini change into a puddle of water.

"Change me back now", demanded Victini.

"I don't know how", apologized Sparky. "Sorry."

"MEW!" yelled the puddle.

"You know buddy, this is a great look for you", commented Mew.

"I will kill you!" yelled Victini. "Change me back now!"

"Alright, alright, calm down puddy", said Mew. Mew grabbed on of the spell books and found out how to return someone back to normal. "Elzzon-ahs", he said.

Victini turned back to normal and charged at Sparky, who ran away.

"Okay, while Victini tries to kill Sparky, Striker, come up", said Mew.

Striker stepped forward. He began spinning around and finally said Mus-to-duh , making the flames emerge from his 'mouth'.

"Meh", said Mew. "It's kinda lame."

Striker rolled his eyes.

"Spiro, you're the last one", said Mew. "Yours had better been good, or else Mason is gonna win the advantage."

Spiro sighed. He rubbed two of his tentacles together and smacked them together. He started multiplying. Soon enough, there were 28 Spiro's in the same place.

"Ugh, like one shellfish wasn't enough", groaned Yveltal.

"You just love to hate don't you?" asked Xerneas.

"You bet I do", Yveltal.

"Alright, Mason wins the challenge", said Mew. "Now it's time for the second challenge, a magic battle!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Spiro.

"Hey, it's not my problem, you guys can do what you want in the battle", said Mew. "The rules are that you can use any of the three spells you learned, and some psychic attacks. There will be four rounds. The last one standing wins invincibility."

"What's my advantage in this challenge?" asked Mason.

"You don't have to participate", said Mew. "All you have to do is sit back and watch."

Mason grinned devilishly and stared at Jesse.

**000**

**Mason: I've decided to get rid of the threats and keep the weaklings in. First up, Jesse.**

**000**

"Okay, the first battle is Sparky vs. Spiro", said Mew before looking around. "Wait, where is Sparky?"

An unconscious Sparky was soon being dragged by Victini, who was holding a broken baseball bat.

"Uh…is he dead?" asked Jesse.

"Nope", said Victini before relooking at his body. "I'm pretty sure…"

"Sparky? Sparky?!" yelled Mew, in an attempt to wake up the lion. "Uh-oh. Someone get him to the infirmary."

Two interns picked up Sparky and took him to the infirmary.

"If we get a lawsuit, I'm blaming you", said Mew.

"Who's gonna sue?" asked Victini. "His father doesn't give a damn about him and his mom doesn't even know where he is."

"Oh…well, that's true…and kinda sad", said Mew before he realized something. "Luna can sue us."

"I'd like to see her try", said Victini hitting the bat.

"Enough with the violence!" shouted Mew.

"No…I want more!" yelled Yveltal.

"SHUT UP YVELTAL!" yelled Striker.

"Okay Spiro, you automatically move on", said Mew, changing the subject.

"Um…okay?" said Spiro, confused.

"Now, the second round is Farra vs. Striker", said Mew.

"Of course", said Striker dejectedly.

**000**

Striker and Farra were both standing on different pedestals.

"Uh…w-why are we up here?" asked Striker, afraid.

"BEGIN!"

"What?"

Farra's eyes glowed pink and she instantly threw Striker off of the pedestal.

"Farra wins this battle", said Mew.

"That…wasn't…fair", said Striker, who was laying on his back on the ground.

"Alright, the next battle is Darren vs. Carman", said Mew.

**000**

Darren was on a pedestal across from Carman. He had fear in his eyes, while Carman looked at him, smiling.

"BEGIN!"

Carman immediately vanished, leaving Darren scared. He looked left and right and was soon blasted by fire.

"AAHHH!" yelled Darren in pain. "I've been burned three times already. NO MORE!"

Darren did a spell's trigger and started floating in the air. Darren figured that she was still on her pedestal and used his levitate spell to pick her up and drop her to the ground.

"Darren wins!" announced Mew. "Final battle, Jesse vs. Sonan."

**000**

Jesse and Sonan were on their pedestals.

"Father vs. son…this'll be interesting", said Xerneas.

"Yes, it will be", said Mason deviously.

"BEGIN!"

Before Jesse could do a spell, Mason put him under his control for a brief moment, making him fall off of the pedestal. Jesse's mind was so strong that Mason was only able to control him for a few seconds.

Sonan was confused. He didn't like winning unfairly.

"Sonan wins", said Mew.

"Wait! We didn't get to do anything!" said Sonan.

"So what?"

Sonan ran towards Jesse, who was holding his head in pain.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Sonan.

Jesse opened his eyes and angrily glared at Mason, who was 'asleep'. Mason woke up and looked at Jesse, who was glaring at him, confused.

**000**

**Jesse: I heard him in my head. Now I know what his sick plan is. No wonder he's never been that cooperative with anyone.**

**000**

**Mason: Crap, maybe I shouldn't have used Hypnosis on an aura jackal. No he knows my plan. Now I really need to get rid of him.**

**000**

"Okay, the matches will now continue", said Mew. "First, Spiro vs. Farra."

Spiro was nervous while Farra looked at him evilly.

**000**

Spiro and Farra were once again on the pedestals.

"Uh…Farra, could you maybe go easy on-

"BEGIN!"

Before Spiro could finish, Farra used Psychic once again and slammed him to the ground.

"F*** my life", said Spiro, in agony.

"Okay, the next round, Darren vs. Sonan", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay Sonan, I've seen what you can do before, so please don't break any of my bones", said Darren. "Please"

"Okay Darren", said Sonan.

Sonan did a backflip, turning himself into a Golurk.

"I said please!" said Darren in fear.

Sonan, as a Golurk, tipped Darren's pillar over, making him fall to the ground.

"Thank you!"

"Wow, Sonan wins!" announced Mew. "Now it's time for the final match, Farra vs. Sonan."

**000**

Farra and Sonan faced each other.

"BEGIN!"

Farra tried to use Psychic to knock Sonan to knock him off, but Sonan used Mirror coat to block it and sent it back at her. Farra ducked and remembered that Sonan could just block any attack you throw at him.

Farra was in trouble. She didn't remember any spells and relied on her psychic attacks during this entire thing. Sonan started moving his arms in a circular fashion. Soon armor surrounded him and a long staff appeared in his right arm.

Farra was stunned. Sonan pointed his long staff at her pedestal and tipped it over, sending her to the ground.

"Sonan wins invincibility!"

Hooray!" cheered Sonan as he jumped down from the pedestal.

"Now, the rest of you get to the elimination hall, we have to check on Sparky", said Mew.

**000**

Carman had asked Darren, Spiro, Striker, and Mason to meet her before the ceremony.

"You want us to vote with you again?" asked Striker.

"Yeah, I want to get out Jesse", said Carman.

"Let me guess", commented Darren. "He's a threat right?"

"Yeah", said Carman. "You guys know the drill."

Mason glared at her as she walked away.

**000**

**Mason: Okay, she's really bugging me. She keeps getting people to vote with her because of her charm. That's my f***ing job. I need to get her out s soon as possible.**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Okay…we have some bad news", said Mew. "Sparky has a concussion thanks to Victini, so he won't be able to compete."

"Wow, the first contestant to be personally brutalized by a host is eliminated", said Sonan. "Does that mean no elimination for us?"

"Actually, the first contestant was Egridos and no, one of you is still leaving", said Mew.

"Damn it!" yelled Striker.

"That's right, and to make it quick…". Hew quickly threw everyone a plush, except for Jesse.

"Great, just great, but I just gotta warn you guys about Mason", Jesse. "He's gonna betray all of you!"

"Ugh…what is with you people? What did I do?!" yelled mason, acting innocent.

"You already kn-"

Before he could finish, Mew threw him into the Lame-O-Sine.

"I'm getting tired of that", said Mew. "You know the drill."

**000**

**Final 7! Woo-hoo! This chapter seemed lame...who cares? We're at the final 7! It's bad that Jesse got eliminated and that Sparky got a concussion…but that's the game. Who knows what'll happen next? Will Mason get rid of Carman? Will Striker and Spiro stay strong? Will Farra tell Striker she still loves him? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**Yveltal: EVERYONE BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Leave a review on who you think will win!**


	49. Monica and Chandler's Chaotic Carnival

**Time for another aftermath!**

"**F*** YEAH!" cheered Hayden**.

**000**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Monica and Chandler's Comical Causatum…but today, in honor of the show being down to 7 contestants, we are at a carnival!" announced Monica.

The eliminated contestants all cheered as the camera zoomed out, showing that they were at a carnival, just like Monica had said.

"As you know, I'm Monica and this is my boyfriend and co-host Chandler", said the magical Pokemon, gesturing to the Chandelure.

"Now, last time we spoke to the twelve previous eliminated contestants:

"Marie and Flame," the couple waves.

"Lila", Lila glares at Solis, who glares back.

"M.P.S. and Laxish", the two friends ignored them, as they ate cotton candy.

"Luna," Luna waves.

"Sola," Sola gives a small smile.

"Klavier," Klavier waves his pincer.

"Ded", Ded folds his arms.

"Ebony and Cano", Ebony was whimpering, while Cano was giving him the 'I'm going to kill you look'.

"And…Kai", Kai was sitting with Clash in his lap.

"Now, today we have eight more eliminated contestants joining us today", said Monica. "Afterwards, we're gonna be asking everyone about their opinions on the final seven."

"Now, to get this started, we're gonna bring out our first loser", said Chandler. "He's an insane computer with bolts for a brain, it's…Kevin!"

"YAY!" cheered Kevin as he came out from the sidelines. He sat in a rocking chair and stared at the two hosts.

"Hello Kevin", greeted Monica.

"Hi witch lady" greeted Kevin in a happy tone.

"Kevin…I'm not a witch", explained Monica.

"Yes you are. You're a combination of a mage, witch, and a banshee!"

"Ugh…I didn't want to be told what I was", muttered Monica under her breath.

Kevin stared blankly at her.

Monica sighed, "Kevin, we're gonna ask you some questions."

Kevin continued staring until he blinked and smiled. "Okey dokey!"

Everyone stared at each other, confused.

"Kevin, how did you turn from being smart, to being stupid?" asked Chandler.

"I don't know", he said in a singsong voice.

"Um…I think I can tell you that", said Volante. "Porygon and Porygon2 were modified for great and superior artificial intelligence, but when they tried to upgrade Porygon2 into Porygon-Z, they made an error, making them act dumb and strange."

"YAY!" cheered Kevin.

"Are you sure he wasn't just acting smart when he was Porygon when in actuality he was already dumb?" asked Aldon.

"That could've also been a possibility."

"Okay next, Kevin did you have any regrets working with Mason?" asked Monica.

"Who?" asked Kevin.

"Mason, the guy who was your friend…" said Chandler.

"You mean scary lion man?" asked Kevin.

"Uh…I guess", said Monica.

"Well, he was nice", said Kevin.

Everyone was disgusted at what Kevin had just said.

"HE'S NOT NICE HE'S EVIL!"

"The blue and black lion man was evil?" asked Kevin. "He needs to be spanked."

"Blue and bla-", started Frosty before realizing who he was talking about. "Oh, he thinks we're talking about Sparky."

Everyone calmed down a bit.

"Not the blue and black lion, the white and dark blue one", said Dew slowly.

"Ohhhh…well, he was kinda bossy and mean to me, but I owed him, he saved my life."

Everyone gasped.

"Wait, _Mason _saved your life?" asked Sola.

"Mason, our brother Mason?" asked Ray.

"YAY!"

"That means yes", said Leon, folding his arms.

"Why did Mason save him?" asked Ivory.

"I think this'll be easier to explain it", said Monica as she grabbed a remote. A TV came down and turned on:

"_Let's see if I can fix this stupid thing", said Mason holding an upgrade._

_Mason opened Kevin's bottom compartment and reorganized the wires. After a while of working, he finally put the Up-Grade into his compartment, which Kevin to suddenly start glowing. His body immediately smoothed down and he no longer had sharp corners. He was now a Porygon2._

"_Yay! I'm alive! And I evolved! Thanks Mason, I owe you my life", said Kevin smiling._

Monica paused the clip from the TV.

"Wow, I guess he does have a heart", said Lassie.

"Yeah…he doesn't", said Chandler. "He's worse than Flynn."

"Thanks", Flynn responded dryly.

"What do you mean?" asked Annie. "He just saved Kevin."

"Yeah, but look at what he did afterwards", said Monica as she continued playing the clip.

_**TV:**_

"_Good to know", said Mason darkly."Hypnosis."_

"_What?" asked Kevin, afraid._

_Mason's eyes glowed purple, transferring the power to Kevin._

"_Master", said Kevin._

"_Good, now pull up all of the competitor sign up sheets", said Mason smiling._

"_Yes master", said Kevin as he pulled up all of the competitors' information, including his own._

"_Good, good, with this, I can easily get rid of everyone here, this game is putty in my paws", said Mason deviously._

"_Kevin, you are now part of my alliance."_

"_Is that a good thing?" asked Kevin._

"_Yes", said Mason._

"_Yay" said Kevin._

"Okay, that tears it, as soon as he gets eliminated, he is going to die", said Dew.

"You were beat by a chicken", said Flynn, making Dew look down in shame.

Morgan glared at Flynn, making him roll his eyes. "It's the truth."

"Okay Kevin, did you have fun on the show?" asked Monica.

"YAY!"

"I'll take that as a yes", said Monica. "Now, relationship wise. Did you have any crushes?"

"Sexy plant lady!" cheered Kevin.

Dew groaned and laid back down, his head between his forearms.

"What's wrong with samurai thing?" asked Kevin.

"Um…'Sexy plant lady' hurt 'Samurai thing'", said Chandler.

Kevin gasped. "Oh well", he said recovering quickly. He quickly floated over to the other guys.

"Okay then", said Chandler awkwardly. "Let's move on to the next eliminated contestant. He's a jackal who everyone seems to fall in love with, it's…Jesse!"

Jesse came out from the sidelines and suddenly, the females in the audience started cheering. Jesse kept moving and sat in the chair, just as Lila sat in his lap and kissed him.

Solis glared at the two and used Teleport to switch places with Lila, placing her on the bleachers, and Solis in Jesse's lap. Jesse broke the kiss and glared at Solis.

"Solis, we've been over this, I love Lila!" shouted Jesse.

Solis began tearing up and got off of his lap. Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. Monica pressed a button, making the game alarm go off.

"GAME TIME!"

"Wait a second, you've been the one doin' that?" asked Titan, angrily.

"That's right, and you know that it means that Lila, Jesse, and Solis get to play a little game", said Monica.

"Game?" the three of them asked simultaneously.

**000**

Jesse, Lila, and Solis were all strapped to chairs with electricity on either side of each of their chairs.

"W-what kind of sick game is this?" asked Jesse.

"It's called Shocking Truths", said Monica. "We'll ask you a question. If you tell the truth, you won't get electrocuted, if you lie, you will get electrocuted."

"Oh that is just terrible", said Solis.

"Whatever, now let's begin", said Chandler. "Solis, why do you like Jesse?"

"Well, he's sweet, strong, muscular, and he's sincere", said Solis.

"…And?"

"He's a father. I always wanted to have a son or daughter."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TKE MY FAMILY?!" shouted Lila.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"QUIET!" yelled Jesse, making both girls stop arguing.

"Now, Jesse is it true that you were somewhat attracted to Solis?" asked Chandler.

Lila looked at him with a pleading face.

Jesse sighed. "Yes, but only when I first saw her. When she got all crazy and tried to get Lila out of the picture, that's when I stopped being attracted."

Lila had tears in her eyes as Solis started crying as well.

"That's just cruel Jesse", said Monica.

"Come on, how am I the bad guy if I love Lila, and I found a girl attractive for like 20 minutes?" asked Jesse.

"If you truly love somebody, you wouldn't find anyone else attractive", commented Reta.

"Well, in all honesty, I kinda found her attractive at first too", admitted Chandler, making both Monica and Solis stare in shock.

"So did I", said Rapid sheepishly.

"Me too", agreed Fez.

"Yeah", said Nero. "I'm pretty sure every guy here found her attractive, so you shouldn't be mad."

"So.._you _found her attractive too?" asked Hope, glaring at him.

"I plead the fifth!" said Nero quickly.

"Moving on", said Monica. "Lila how did you fall for Jesse?"

"Well, he said that I did a good job with the challenge last season. Then we went back to the cabins and started talking…then we started making out and he evolved."

"Wow, none of you have actual romantic stories..except for Piff's about her and Skore."

"Okay, I think game time's over", said Chandler as the three contestants were unstrapped from the chairs.

"Lila…I'm sorry", said Jesse.

Lila stared at him and walked towards the bleachers, not saying a word.

"Oh boy…"

"Okay, let's move on with the next contestant, and I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy with this", said Chandler. "He is the winner of last season and a very good friend, it's…Skore!"

Skore came out smiling sheepishly as the audience began cheering. The other contestants smiled at him as he sat in the chair.

"Oh my Arceus, Skore!" cheered Piff as she hugged the scorpion Pokemon, who chuckled. "Hey Piff."

"Nice to see ya again mate', said Titan.

"Yeah, it's like we haven't seen you in forever", said Liksur.

"Liksur, you were voted out first", said Skore.

"Yeh…stupid Mason."

"Speaking of Mason, did he get you out?" asked Summer.

"Nope, I was voted out for being a threat", said Skore. "That's the best reason to be voted out instead of being targeted by someone or unfairly eliminated. No offense everyone."

"Actually Skore, you were targeted by Carman and Farra", said Monica.

"Wait what?" asked Skore.

"Yeah, they got some of you guys to vote you off because she convinced them that you were a threat", said Monica.

"I was still eliminated for being threat though, right?" asked Skore, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Nope, Carman is simply using Farra to take down all of the guys until it's just the two of them", explained Chandler.

"F***!"

"Aw don't worry about it Skore, you won last season, it's okay", said Sally.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be voted out because I was a threat", said Skore looking down. "Plus, I didn't even get to keep to money, Mew and Victini stole it and used it for this season, remember."

"Oh right, that sucked", said Monica. "Well, if you don't mind, we're gonna ask you a few questions."

"Okay", said Skore.

"How did you like this season?" asked Chandler.

"Eh, it was okay", said Skore. "I made it to the merge again."

"How did you meet Piff?"

"She already told you", said Skore

"How do you know?" asked Monica.

"I can see it in her eyes", said Skore looking at Piff' eyes.

"Okay then, how did you feel about winning last season?" asked Monica.

"Well, Cano helped me, so I'm just happy I have him as a friend", said Skore.

A loud string of aw's emerged from the audience.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Monica.

"Everyone's my friend…except for the Evil Alliance and Mason."

Aldon groaned.

"Well thanks for your cooperation Skore", said Chandler.

"No problem", said Skore as he sat by the guys.

"Okay, the next contestant is a loner weasel who doesn't talk to anyone that much, it's…Jet!"

Sally perked up upon hearing this.

Jet walked from the sidelines and sat in the chair. Sally jumped from the bleachers and landed in his lap. She kissed him and he kissed back. They broke their kiss and turned their attention to the aftermath hosts.

"Hey Jet"

"Hey", he replied.

"How did you enjoy this season?" asked Monica.

Jet sighed, "It sucked."

"O…kay", said Chandler.

"Did you make any friends or enemies?" asked Monica.

"Nope", he replied simply.

"How did you end up liking Sally?"

"That's none of your business", said Jet.

"What is your life like back at home?" asked Monica.

"None of your business", shouted Jet.

"Okay, never mind, we're done with you", said Monica.

Jet smiled and went up to the bleachers, with Sally right behind him.

"Okay, we're about to announce the final four losers at the same time because they're all related, and no one really cares", said Monica.

"Now, here they are, Spike, Vixen, Demenio, and Sparky", said Chandler.

The four of them came out and sat in the bleachers.

"How are the four of you doing?" asked Monica.

"Fine", said Vixen.

"Eh, I've been better", said Demenio.

"I'm alright, my head just really hurts", said Sparky.

"I'm just glad I'm outta that hell hole", said Spike.

"Aren't we all", said Monica. "Now, since you all have the biggest family here, we decided that we could make the show go by faster by interviewing the four of you at the same time."

"Okay, that seems okay", said Demenio.

"Great, now first question", said Monica. "How did you guys like this season?"

"I hated it", said Spike.

"Ditto"

"Yeah, it sucked", said Vixen.

"I agree", said Sparky.

"Great, now Vixen, do you feel like a slut, seeing as though you made out with Demenio and Sparky?"

"What?" Cano, Sola, and Luna asked at the same time.

Vixen glared at the two hosts. "It was the drugs, you can't keep that over my head."

Cano sighed. "She didn't do it willingly."

"We didn't either!" said Sparky.

"You'd better not have, because I would've killed you if you did", said Luna slowly tracing a claw around his neck, making him gulp in fear.

"Okay Spike, you hadn't had to deal with Flynn for almost an entire season, how did that feel?" asked Chandler.

"I felt great not having that douchebag try to make my life miserable like last season", said Spike.

"I still hate you!" shouted Flynn.

"Want me to stab you some more?" asked Spike.

"You don't even have any needles left", said Flynn.

"Flynn, I'm eighteen now, needles were sooo childish of me back then", said Spike. "I resort to knives now."

Flynn's eyes widened in fear.

"Anything else you wanna say?" asked Spike.

"Uh…I love you?"

"GAY!" yelled someone from the audience.

"Shut up! My life's at stake!"

"Okay, what challenge did you hate the most?" asked Chandler.

"ALL OF THEM!" the four of them shouted.

"Great, you guys are done with your interview", said Monica. "Now…let's talk about the final seven."

"Okay, who do you guys think should win and why?" asked Monica. "This question is for everyone."

"And we want _everyone _to respond", said Chandler.

Everyone sighed in annoyance.

"Well, then we'll start", said Monica. "I personally want either Striker or Farra to win. How about you Chandler?"

"I say Sonan, Spiro, or Darren", said Chandler.

"Well, I want Carman to win", said Liksur.

"Why her?" asked Marion. "She lied to a lot of us and she's using Farra."

"Well, she didn't do anything to me and she's sexy", said Liksur.

"Ignoring him, I say that Striker or Darren should win", said Static.

"I don't want any of them to win", said Flynn.

"Me neither", said Anthony.

"Well, I think Darren could win, he's really cool", said Connor.

"Well, I want everyone to win…except Mason", said Clay.

"Okay, enough, we have a better idea for this. Raise your appendage if you want Carman to win", said Monica. "And you can only vote once."

"Liksur, Kevin, and Smash raised their hands."

"Okay, three for Carman", said Monica.

"Who wants Spiro to win?"

"Aldon and Cramad raised their claws."

"Wow, two for Spiro."

"Okay…Mason.'

Ebony raised his paw, making everyone glare at him. "He was a good guy to me."

"We're gonna have to help you kill him Cano', said Volante.

Cano grinning deviously at Ebony, who whimpered.

"Okay, one for Mason", said Chandler angrily.

"Okay, who wants Farra to win?"

Ivory, Clash, Sally, and Lassie raised their appendages.

"Okay, four for Farra.

"Sonan?"

Jesse, Lila, Solis, Aura, Rapid, Reta, Fez, and Sabrina raised their wings/appendages.

"Wow, eight for the game junkie", said Monica. "Now, who wants Striker to win?"

She, along Annie, Krack, Sapphire, Swift, Piff, Ded, Static, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Frosty, Phill, Dhaunt, Marion, Titan, Hope, Nero, Draco, Kojo, Vina, Volante, and Freezeo raised their appendages for the cocoon.

"Wow, Striker has…23 votes", said Monica. "I can't wait to see this. Who wants Darren to win?"

Chandler, Connor, Hayden, Shine, Shade, Cano, Vixen, Demenio, Sola, Sparky, Luna, Summer, Morgan, Dew, Leon, Ray, Vile, Marie, Flame, Klavier, Kai, Clay, Spike, and Jet all voted for him.

"Dang, 24 votes", said Chandler.

"Let's see, that's…65 votes", said Monica. "We're missing three."

"I don't want any of them to win", said Flynn.

"Me neither."

"Just say someone!" yelled Chandler.

"Fine, Darren."

"Striker", said Anthony.

Neither of them actually meant it, but Chandler and Monica couldn't care less.

"Okay, now it's 67", said Monica. "Who's missing?"

"Egridos is still on the other island", said Lassie. "And Sea Sea, Aquamarine, and Tracie's votes don't count because they weren't in the game."

"Right, wait who's Aquamarine?" asked Monica.

"Darren's daughter, Mew told him that he could keep her", said Sea Sea.

"Cool another kid", cheered said Hayden. "She could play with my little bro, Richard."

Hayden put Richard down and he and Aquamarine started playing.

"Awww!"

Chandler and Monica were too busy watching the cute kids that they forgot that the show was about to end.

"Oh crap, it's time for the show to end", said Chandler as he turned to the camera.

"Well there you have it, all of the contestants' opinions on the final seven. The question that now lingers is…who's gonna join us next time. Thank you watching and have a good night!"

**000**

**Another aftermath done! There's gonna be one more aftermath before this season ends…just to let you know. This chapter seemed…boring to me, like I didn't do that well on this aftermath in particular. Oh well, hopefully the feeling will go away. We're down to the final seven…which you probably already know. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will eliminated next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	50. Episode 43: Biker Beatdown

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants had to face….the sorcery movie! There were many spells, deceit, and a lot of pain. Carman and Farra targeted Jesse, as he was too strong to let stay in longer. The contest got under way as the final nine contestants had to display their magic skills by learning spells and having a battle. The battles were fierce, and in the end, Sonan won invincibility, along with Mason and Jesse was sent packing. Sparky was also eliminated because his head injury due to Victini. We're at the final seven, and the contestants are in more danger than ever! What will happen tonight? Will Striker and Spiro be safe? Will Mason keep getting further? And who will voted out tonight in the most shocking episode of Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

Everyone was sleeping sound in their quarters, but they were soon awoken by a helicopter. The helicopter was so loud that Striker actually fell of the benches. His crash woke up the other four guys, who also heard the helicopter.

"What now?" asked Spiro, annoyed.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF TOTAL POKEMON ACTION!" greeted Mew through Blarey. "OVER THE COURSE OF ONE AND A HALF MONTHS, 75 CONTESTANTS WERE INVOLVED IN THE SHOW AND THEY ALL GOT THEIR BUTTS KICKED BY THEIR FELLOW CASTMATES."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" added Victini through his own bullhorn. "MONICA, CHANDLER, LIKSUR, STATIC, FLYNN, CONNOR, CLAY, ANNIE, KRACK, LASSIE, SAPPHIRE, SWIFT, SMASH, PIFF, EGRIDOS, RETA, FEZ, HAYDEN, MARION, DHAUNT, FROSTY, PHILL, HOPE, TITAN, NERO, RAPID, DRACO, ALDON, KOJO, AURA, SHINE, ANTHONY, SHADE, IVORY, CRAMAD, VINA, CLASH, SALLY, FREEZEO….VOLANTE, SUMMER, MORGAN, DEW, SOLIS, SABRINA, LEON, RAY, VILE, MARIE, FLAME, LILA, M.P.S., LUNA, SOLA, KLAVIER, LAXISH….DED, EBONY, CANO, KAI, KAVIN, VIXEN, SPIKE, DEMENIO, JET, SKORE, JESSE, AND…SPARKY!" he finished panting while Mew looked at him stunned before lowering the helicopter.

**000**

"We are down to the final seven, and who knows what'll happen today, especially with their challenge today", said Mew smirking cruelly.

"Right, and now to summon them…" said Victini, grabbing his megaphone. "GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW…IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

**000**

The remaining seven contestants approached the sadistic hosts with frowns on their faces.\

"What's the matter with you guys?" asked Mew innocently.

"You woke us up with your helicopter and bullhorns!" shouted Carman.

"And was really shouting out all of our eliminated friends' names necessary?" asked Striker.

"Yes it was, it showed how far you've gotten", said Mew. "Now let's move on with the challenges."

"What's the genre today?" asked Farra unenthusiastically.

"The biker movie!" announced Victini.

"Yay?" said Darren confused.

"Today will consist of four challenges instead of the usual two or three", said Mew. "The first challenge is to dress like a biker."

"Oh, well that's easy", said Striker.

"Yeah, it kinda is because you're just putting on clothes", said Victini.

"I WANT TORTURE! NOT DRESS UP!" yelled Yveltal.

"Yveltal, shut up", said Xerneas.

"Thank you Xerneas", said Mew. "Now let's get going…to the costume tent."

**000**

Mew and Victini brought the contestants to the costume tent, where they were met with a plethora of costumes, including, transvestites, clowns, food, and even bricks!

"Wow, so this is where you get all of your stupid costumes?" asked Mason looking around.

"Thank you Mason", said Mew sarcastically.

"Okay, now we need to get you guys-"

"Err-hem", mumbled Carman.

"-and girls…" added Victini. "…to put on your costumes."

"Now, whoever has the best costume on wins an advantage in the next challenge", said Mew.

"Now…go!"

The contestants immediately ran towards the costumes.

**000**

"Okay, so I have a spiked hat", said Darren holding a hat with spikes on it. "This is lame."

"I know, it's gonna be hard to pick the right outfit", said Carman.

"Why don't you just look on the wall", said Mason pointing at the wall.

A picture of a Bisharp wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans was on the wall, initially showing them how they were supposed to look.

"Sooo…we need a leather jacket?" asked Farra.

"Uh….I don't think so", said Spiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Striker.

"Look at Sonan", said Spiro.

Everyone turned around and was immediately shocked at what Sonan did.

He was wearing a striped shirt with a leather jacket over it. A chain was in the pocket of his ripped short jeans. He had sunglasses on and a leather hat on his head.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Mason. "You look so stupid Sonan."

"Gee thanks", said Sonan apathetically. "So do you."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"I know."

Mason glared at him.

**000**

**Mason: Next chance I get that doll is gone!**

**000**

"Okay, well if Sonan got finished, we should use _him_ as an example instead of that stupid picture", said Carman.

"FINE!" yelled a voice.

The contestants turned back around and saw the Bisharp move out the 'picture'.

"What just happened?" asked Farra.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry up before Mew and Victini come back", said Darren.

"Right", said Striker.

**000**

"Alright, that's enough time!" announced Mew. "Come on out."

Sonan came out first wearing his get up, which stunned Mew and Victini.

"Whoa Sonan, that looks awesome!" said Victini. "How did you-"

"Videogames let you customize characters, so I just thought of what a biker character would look like", explained Sonan.

"Well good, right now, you're in first place", said Mew.

"Great."

"Next!"

Darren came out wearing a tank top with a blue leather jacket over it. He had an eye patch over his eye and had a hat with one spike on it on his head.

"Um…Darren no offense, but you look like a biker wannabe", said Victini.

Darren sighed", Gee thanks for the complement."

"Ugh…this challenge is horrible!" groaned Yveltal.

"Yveltal, be quiet or I'll hurt you", said Xerneas.

"Okay, Darren so far, you're in last place", said Mew.

"Thanks a lot", said Darren rolling his eyes.

"Next!" shouted Victini.

Carman came out wearing a bandana. She had on a pair of shorts and a leather jacket on her body.

"Hubba hubba", said Victini. "You're in first place now."

"Come on! You only put her first because she's hot", said Sonan.

"What's your point?" asked Mew.

"Ugh"

"Next!"

Mason came out wearing a chain necklace, a pure black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it. He had a helmet on his head and a false mustache on his mouth.

"LAME!" said Mew. "You did worse than Darren."

"Yay, more confidence", said Darren sarcastically.

"Next!"

Farra came out wearing jeans. She had a hat on her head, as well as the one on her tail. She had a pink and gray striped shirt under a leather jacket that had tons of buttons on it.

"Wow, you look…awesome", said Mew.

"Thanks", said Farra.

"Right now I think that you did better than Darren, but Sonan is still better than you", said Mew.

"Fine", said Farra.

"Next!"

No one came out…

"Hello?!"

Striker and Spiro came out with frowns on their faces. They didn't have any costumes on and they looked bruised and beaten up.

"Who, what happened to you guys?" asked Victini.

"Well…we had the costume Farra has on, but then she beat us up and stole the costume", said Spiro.

Farra rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I guess you guys lose this challenge", said Mew.

"Whatever", said Striker.

"And that means Carman wins!" shouted Mew.

"You bet I did", said Carman smiling.

"Great, now the next challenge is…driving a motorcycle!" announced Victini.

"Oh please, that's waaaay too easy", said Yveltal.

"You didn't let us finish!" yelled Mew.

"You have to drive it…through a minefield!" announced Victini.

All of the contestants looked at each other nervously, while Yveltal laughed at the pain soon to come.

**000**

Mew and Victini brought the contestants to an empty part of the lot. One side of the lot had a finish line and the other one had a starting line.

"You guys got us scared for nothing, there's no minefield here", said Spiro.

"Crap", said Mew. "Oh well, I'll guess you guys will actually be safe for once."

"NOOO!" yelled Yveltal, earning a smack from Xerneas. "There's your pain!"

"Okay, ignoring them, the challenge is to simply make it from the starting line to the finish line, while also doing tricks", said Mew. "Tricks are mandatory if you want to get a good time. If you don't do a trick, ten seconds get knocked off of your time."

"The person with the fastest time wins", said Victini. "And because Carman won, she gets twenty seconds off of her time."

Carman smiled.

"Now, we will be starting with the people who did the worst in the previous challenge gets to go first", said Mew.

"Aw crap", said Striker.

"That's right, now Striker hop on that motorcycle and get ridin'", said Victini.

"I hate this game sooo much", said Striker as he hopped onto the motorbike. "Wait a sec…where did this thing even come from? It wasn't here a few seconds ago."

"Don't ask questions!" yelled Mew. "Just drive!"

"…I have no arms", said Striker.

Mew and Victini both sighed. "Spiro! Ride with Striker."

"Why?" he asked.

"Three reasons", said Mew. "One, he's _your _friend; two when you finish you'll get the same time; and three we said so!"

"Fine…no need to yell', said Spiro.

He hopped on the bike with Striker, grabbed the handlebars, and revved up the engine.

"Yeah…this doesn't feel gay at all", said Striker sarcastically.

"Actually, it kinda does", said Farra.

"Yes it sure does", said Victini, making the two of them glare at him.

"Alright, your time starts now", said Mew as he started a stopwatch.

Spiro drove the motorcycle across the terrain. He started to pick up the speed and was halfway at the finish line, until…

"We're almost there!" shouted Striker.

"Yeah, AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Spiro as he and Striker were launched into the air.

"I thought there weren't any mines!" said Darren.

"We lied", said Victini, smiling.

When Striker and Spiro landed on the ground, they landed back at the start.

"Sh*t" said Spiro. "We have to do that again?"

"Yes, you have to make it to the finish line", said Mew. "Oh, and your time is still going."

"Crap", they said simultaneously.

Spiro revved up the engine again and drove as fast as he could towards the finish line. Soon enough, shockingly, they made it to the finish line.

"Alright you two, your time was…five minutes, thirty-nine seconds…plus ten seconds for not doing any tricks."

"That's not so bad", said Spiro.

"Yeah it is", Mew said quickly. "Okay Mason, you're up."

Mason sighed and got on the motorcycle after Striker and Spiro got off of it.

"Alright…go!" shouted Mew as Mason took off.

Mason rode through the minefield so fast that some of the mines didn't have enough time to detonate. He was almost at the finish line, and as soon as he reached it-

"_BBOOOOOOMMMMMM!"_

A mine blew him up, making him back up three feet. He landed back on the ground hard, and ended up landing on another mine, this time blasting him towards the finish.

"Well Mason, you got four minutes, twenty-eight seconds…plus ten more", said Mew.

"Hooray…" said Mason groggily before he went unconscious.

"Okay…Darren, you're up", said Mew.

Darren gulped nervously."Okay."

Darren got on the motorcycle and as soon as Mew started the stopwatch, he started driving…very slowly.

"Ugh…can we just say he loses?" asked Victini. "He's gonna take forever-"

"_BBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" _

Even though Darren was trying to play it safe, he still ended up getting blown up by a mine. Darren was launched high into the air and landed on the other side of the finish line.

"Um…I guess that counts", said Mew confused. "He got two minutes even...plus ten seconds. Why isn't anyone doing any tricks? A simple wheelie would even suffice!"

"I'm just as confused as you are", said Victini. "But it doesn't matter…Farra's next."

Farra grabbed the motorcycle and started riding it through the minefield. Due to her being part Psychic-type, she could detect where the mines where and avoided them. She easily made it to finish line without any injury…which infuriated Yveltal.

"I WANTED PAIN!" he shouted.

"I will kill you in your sleep if you don't shut the hell up!" yelled Xerneas.

Yveltel stayed quiet for the remainder of the challenge.

"Now, Farra you got fifty-nine seconds", said Mew. "But you got ten extra ones for not doing tricks."

"Whatever."

"…whatever", mumbled Mew. "Sonan, you're next."

Sonan immediately hopped on the motorcycle and started riding. He instantly popped a wheelie and turned at each mine each sensed. The game junkie soon reached the finish line safe. (**Sure…both psychics make it…that sucks)**

"Alright Sonan, you got fifty-eight seconds", said Mew.

"Awesome!"

"Good, you're in first place now, but let's see how Carman does", said Victini.

Carman smirked. "If those idiots can make it, so can I."

She hopped on the motorcycle and drove forward. "This is gonna be a piece of caAAAAAAAAA-"

She was blown up by a mine and instantly landed hard on the ground.

"Ow…" she groaned. She got back up and continued driving. She was blown up six more times before she finally made it to the finish.

"Wow Carman…you got ten minutes, forty-nine seconds", said Mew laughing a bit. "And even though you can subtract twenty seconds, you still lose."

"DAMN IT!" she shouted.

"That's right, so that means Sonan wins the advantage in the next challenge", said Mew.

"What is it this time?" asked Mason agitated.

"If it deals with explosions, I am leaving", said Spiro.

"The next challenge is…going to a bar", said Mew.

The contestants started laughing.

"That's it?" asked Striker.

"Yeah, that's it", said Victini.

"This is gonna be easy", said Farra.

Mew and Victini smiled at each other evilly.

**000**

"Okay, the challenge today is to walk into the bar and throw a glass", said Mew.

"That's it?" asked Striker.

"That's it", said Victini.

"Okay then, I'll actually volunteer to go first then", said Spiro.

Spiro hopped inside the bar they were brought to. There were tons of other brawny Pokemon inside of it.

Spiro grabbed a nearby glass and tossed it, accidently hitting a Hariyama's head.

"Who the hell did that?" it asked, its voice revealing its gender.

Spiro looked back and forth and simply whistling while backing out of the bar. When he was at the door, he was stopped by a Machamp.

"It was this shrimp Harry", said the Machamp picking up Spiro.

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry as he approached Spiro.

"A-actually I'm an Omanyte", said Spiro nervously.

"SHUT UP!"

Spiro closed his eyes and stayed quiet.

"You hit me with a glass, and now I'm gonna hurt your ass."

"Mommy."

**000**

"What's taking him so long?" asked Striker.

"He's probably getting beaten up by the bikers that are inside", said Mew.

"What? For throwing a glass?"

"Yeah, it causes a bar fight", said Mew.

"What?" asked Striker.

"Yeah", said Mew. "And you guys are going in with him."

"Like hell we are", said Farra as she and the others started running away.

Mew instantly teleported them inside the bar, and the six of them ran into a few other Pokemon, who glared at them angrily.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

"Aren't bikers fun?" asked Mew as he and Victini watched the fight through the window.

"Shouldn't you help them?" asked Xerneas.

"Nope, this is the challenge, the last person to stay conscious after the fight wins invincibility", said Mew.

"You didn't tell them that", said Xerneas.

"We know, it makes it more fun to see them in pain first", said Victini.

"You two are sick", said Xerneas.

"Thanks Xerneas", said Mew, accepting it as a complement.

**000**

The contestants were being battered by the Pokemon inside. Carman and Farra were knocked out by a female Scrafty, while Darren was pummeled by a Machamp, as he was being used as a punching bag. Spiro and Striker were unconscious because of the Hariyama and Mason was beaten by a Lucario. Sonan, being the kid he is, hid underneath the bar cabinet, avoiding sight.

**000**

"Well, it looks like we have a winner", said Mew.

He teleported the contestants back, but they were all unconscious…except Sonan.

"Nice one Sonan", said Mew.

"Hey, I didn't want to die so young, so I did what every kid would do, hide", said Sonan.

"Well that paid off, because you have invincibility for the night", said Victini.

"Hooray!"

His cheer woke up te others, who noticed that there were back outside. Spiro however, didn't wake up.

"What happened?" asked Darren.

"Sonan won the challenge that we're not gonna tell you about", said Mew.

"What was the-

"Elimination time!"

**000**

Farra asked all of the guys, minus Spiro, to meet her before the elimination.

"What do you people want from us?!" asked Sonan.

"I want you guys to help we vote out Carman."

"WHAT?!" shouted Darren, Sonan, and Striker. Mason stayed silent.

"She's been deceiving everyone", said Farra. "And she's been targeting you guys."

"What?" asked Darren.

"Yeah, she's the reason Anthony, Volante, Vixen, Skore, Vile, Aldon, Nero, Hope, and Jesse are gone", said Farra.

"How do you know all this?" asked Striker.

"I…was helping her for a while."

"WHAT?" asked Striker. "You were helping a villain?"

"I didn't know she was a villain until she actually told me who she got out one day."

"Why should we even trust you?" asked Mason

"Because…I actually came to you guys with this problem", said Farra. "I could solve most problems by myself, but I still need help on some things…this is one of them."

The guys looked at her somewhat sympathetically.

"But if you don't vote for her…it's okay", Farra said as she walked away.

The guys looked at each other nervously.

**000**

**Carman: Well, Farra and I decided that we were voting out Spiro, he's Skore's friend and we don't know what he's capable of.**

**000**

**Farra: *sighs* Well, let's see what happens. I don't think they believed me.**

**000**

**Striker: I don't know what to believe. Should I believe my stalker or a sexy girl?**

**000**

**Darren: Um…Carman?**

**000**

**Sonan: I won! Now…I think I'll vote for Carman, she's mean.**

**000**

**Mason: I can't vote out that stupid doll because he has immunity, so I guess I'll get rid of Carman...that giraffe was right about her. **

**000**

At the Elimination Ceremony

"Hello everyone and welcome the first of the last four elimination ceremonies", said Mew. "It is the same process, but I just felt like saying that."

"Wait, four more elimination ceremonies and the finale is just one episode…there's gonna be another double elimination?!" shouted Farra.

"Yeah", said Mew.

"Where's Spiro?" asked Striker.

"Um…heh heh, you see…Spiro was brutally beaten by the Hariyama, so he's kinda in a coma…but he'll still survive", said Mew chuckling nervously.

"Oh dear Arceus…there are too many near death experiences on this show!" yelled Darren. "I'm not ready to die!"

"Calm down Darren", said Mew. "We jut said Spiro's okay, and if anyone does die, we'll end up getting sued, so that won't happen."

"So once again we're having a double elimination because of injury?" asked Mason.

"Yeah", said Victini.

"Fine with me", said Carman. "Because I know for a fact that I'm staying."

"Okay…"

Mew through everyone who was safe their plushies. Darren, Sonan, Mason, and Striker were safe.

"What?" asked Carman, confused. She looked at Farra angrily. "Why are we at the bottom?"

"Because I told the guys the truth!" shouted Farra.

"You what?!" yelled Carman. "You idiotic, obsessive bitch! You can't even get over your little crush on a cocoon! You decided to take me off…out of all of the other losers on the show."

"That's right you mask-faced whore! All you do is skip around and act slutty towards the guys on this show to get what you want! You're worse than Vile…and you know what? I bet Dew has lost complete interest in you!"

"I never liked the wannabe samurai anyway. This is a game! You're supposed to lie, deceive, and cheat your way to the top. Nice guys finish last, and evil always triumphs!"

"…So you admit you're evil?" said Farra smiling.

Carman realized what she just said. She turned and saw that all of the other guys were glaring at her.

"Well, it's pretty obvious who's going home today!" shouted Mew.

"Shut up Mew, all you and Victini do is try to torture us because of your own island experience", said Carman.

"What the-" said Mew. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things", said Carman. "For instance, I know that Striker loves the smell of ear wax."

"HEY!"

"Darren's a fan of Jay Sean."

"HEY!"

"Sonan looks at porn pictures on rule 34."

Sonan blushed. "Shut up!"

"…and Mason is actually e-", she was cut off by Mew tossing her into the Lame-O-Sine using Psychic. "Okay, that's done, th five of you…get some sleep or whatever."

**000**

**Mason: That was close. She almost revealed my plot. Right now, I just need to keep myself from arousing suspicion and eventually I'll win this game.**

**000**

**Oooh…interesting! Carman's gone at last…but so is Spiro; Darren is right, there is waaaay too many injuries and near death experiences on this show, but who cares? We are at the final five people and there is gonna a whole lot more drama. Also, what did Carman mean about Mew and Victini's past island experience? That is gonna be part of Total Legendary Island, which I will be doing after the first season of my UTP series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will a bad guy win? Will Striker be alright by himself? Will Darren make another outburst? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	51. Episode 44: Do You Want a Parodies?

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants faced the biker movie. There was a lot of pain and explosions with this genre. The contestants had to dress like bikers, drive a motorcycle, and finally survive a bar fight. The contestants had a lot of pain in the challenges. During the final challenge, the bar fight, Spiro was sent in first and received the most pain from the bikers, even after everyone else was sent in with him. In the end, Sonan got invincibility for hiding. Farra told the guys the truth about Carman, and she was eliminated. Spiro, who was now comatose, was also sent packing. We are at the final five and that means we're getting closer to the end. Who will win today? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

The final five contestants had all woken up and went to the breakfast tent for their food. As they entered, they were all amazed at what they saw…there was actual food! Waffles, bacon, eggs, pancakes, it was like a buffet!

"What's with all of the food?" asked Mason.

Mew and Victini floated inside.

"We wanted to congratulate the five of you for surviving and making it far", said Mew.

"So…they're not poisoned?" asked Sonan.

"Nope"

"Laced?" asked Darren.

"Negative"

"Hmm…well okay!" said Farra as she immediately started eating.

Mason, Sonan, and Darren started eating also, leaving Striker upset.

"I wish I knew where my mouth was", said Striker.

**000**

**Mason: Final five…I already knew that I was gonna make it, my only competition now are a giraffe with love issues, a nervous cocoon, a nice sea lion, and a talking doll. I already know this game is mine.**

**000**

**Sonan: I'm in the final five! I can't believe it! I just hope that I can win this.**

**000**

**Darren: I never thought I'd make it this far. Heck, I thought I would be voted out 5****th**** or 6****th****. But…while I'm in the final five, I might as well try to win I guess.**

**000**

**Farra: I'm in the final five with Striker! Um…I mean I'm glad that Striker's with me. Let's just hope he still isn't afraid of me.**

**000**

**Striker: Once again, the cocoon makes it to the finals. I can't believe I actually did it. I'm shocked, to be honest. I thought that I would be a threat to some p-. Oh what am I saying? I'm a cocoon, of course they'd keep me in! It's kinda sad for me if you think about it. *sighs***

**000**

Everyone, minus Striker was now lying on their back from eating so much of the food.

"Well…now that you're all done eating, it's time for today's genre and challenge", said Mew.

"What is it?" asked Darren, while holding his stomach.

"The parody movie!" announced Victini.

" Awesome!" cheered Sonan.

"Now, let's get on with the challenges", said Mew.

**000**

"Okay, your first challenge is to sing some song parodies", said Mew, holding a box. "You must choose a song out of the box and whoever does the best at singing the won they choose gets an advantage in the next challenge."

Everyone took turns getting their song.

**000**

**Striker: What the hell?**

**000**

**Sonan: Awesome!**

**000**

**Farra: Um…**

**000**

**Darren: I have no idea…**

**000**

**Mason: I hate singing…and this song**

**000**

Mew and Victini were sitting at a table in front of a stage.

"Alright, Striker's first", said Mew.

Striker bounded on the stage and looked down confused. "How did we get here?"

"Don't ask questions, just tell us the song you're singing and sing it", said Mew.

"Okay, okay, I'm singing…."Round" by Mike Luce, a parody of "Down" by Jay Sean."

"The song that makes fun of fat chicks…proceed", said Victini.

Striker sighed. **(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

_Baby you're so round, round, round, round, round_

_Round, Round_

_You must weigh at least 300 pounds_

_Pounds, Pounds_

_Ohhh, Ohhhh_

_Look at your rolls_

_Over your belt they overflow_

_Put on some clothes_

_I wanna see you show self-control_

_But you're intertwined with me _

_And I'm trying to get away_

_But you just keep finding me_

_As I'm making my escape_

_So baby don't hate me _

_I won't let you date me _

_Don't try and debate me_

_Not unless you lose 200 pounds_

_Don't be offended_

_I think that you're splendid_

_You are just too round, round, round, round, round_

_Round, Round_

_You must weigh at least 300 pounds_

_Pounds, Pounds_

_Baby you're too round, round, round, round, round_

_Big as a tree_

_You're friends all say you're hot _

_I disagree_

_So please go away_

_Hey_

_Cause this club is not a diner or buffet_

_But you're intertwined with me _

_And I'm trying to get away_

_But you just keep finding me_

_As I'm making my escape_

_So baby don't hate me _

_I won't let you date me _

_Don't try and debate me_

_Not unless you lose 200 pounds_

_Don't be offended_

_I think that you're splendid_

_You are just too round, round, round, round, round_

_Round, Round_

_You must weigh at least 300 pounds_

_Plus another 3_

_Down your back I wanna ski_

_The scale for her is the Richter_

_Cause she's the size of Tennessee_

_I'm bold, pardon me_

_She'll eat every part of me_

_How can I not be scared of her_

_Her legs are made of cottage cheese_

_I'm fightin' with this girl_

_Cause she will not let me go_

_Don't she listen, is she stupid_

_Can't she hear me tell her no_

_Ain't no way she's leaving here with me _

_I guarantee I'll disagree_

_The girl is just too round to let her get with me_

_Yeaaahhhh_

_So baby don't hate me _

_I won't let you date me _

_Don't try and debate me_

_Not unless you lose 200 pounds_

_Don't be offended_

_I think that you're splendid_

_You are just too round, round, round, round, round_

_Round, Round_

_You must weigh at least 300 pounds_

_Pounds, Pounds_

_Oooo, Ooooo_

_At least 300 pounds_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

"That was excellent Striker", said Mew.

"I just made fun of fat chicks! That's not good in my book", said Striker.

"It is in ours", said Mew. "You get a 9 out of 10."

Striker sighed. "Okay."

"Sonan, you're next!"

Sonan bounded up onto the stage with a smile on his face.

"What's your song?" asked Mew.

"Minecraft Style" by CaptainSparklez, a parody of "Gangnam Style" by PSY", he responded.

"Okay then, let it begin", said Mew.

_Diggin' Minecraft Style…_

_Minecraft Style_

_Diggin' a hole just one time until I score this_

_Strike rich on diamonds, iron, gold, and build our decked out fortress_

_All we need is just a bit of luck to not abort this_

_Runnin' low, we can't afford this_

_Dungeons under here_

_Just the last time a group of creepers came out over there_

_Blew up a vein of diamonds then chased us all out of there_

_A spider army dropped down from the roof into our hair_

_Ran back to fresh air_

_This ain't your land, you're gonna get banned_

_So you know, hey_

_When you plan to go, hey_

_When you're diggin', you'd better listen_

_So you know, hey_

_When they gonna show, hey_

_Makin' sure you're all prepared before you go-o-o-o-o-o_

_Diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Minecraft Style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Minecraft Style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig,_

_Back on the ground we layin' redstone through the forest_

_To wire our monster traps so all the zombies will ignore us_

_We built this city block by block and we don't welcome tourists_

_But they still come lookin' for us_

_Like a sauna here_

_We built a portal to the nether, lava everywhere_

_Zombie pigs and ghasts flyin' all around so tread with care_

_Best you craft some armor and exchange that for the clothes you wear_

_While you're under there_

_Lava flowin', those lakes are glowin'_

_Down below, hey_

_You should probably go, hey_

_But you're ready, your arms are steady_

_Grab your bow, hey_

_Shoot the fatal blow, hey_

_Run away now 'cause you missed, you were too slow-o-o-o-o-o_

_Diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Minecraft Style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Minecraft Style_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Dig, dig, dig, dig,_

_Dig some more_

_Until you hit the core_

_Diamonds, diamonds baby that's what we are lookin' for_

_Dig some more_

_Until you hit the core_

_When you find 'em baby then you know it's time to soar_

_Ain't a game we're playin'_

_Diggin' Minecraft Style_

_Ay, sexy piggy_

_Diggin' Minecraft Style_

"Awesome!" said Mew. "You got everything right…but I hate Minecraft...all of those weird block people. 3 out of 10."

"Really?" asked Sonan, out of breath.

"Yeah…next!"

Farra came out.

"I'm gonna sing…"Katy Perry Firework Parody" by barelypolitical", said Farra.

"That song is soo lame", said Mew. "I'm not even gonna listen to it, you're out!"

Farra sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Next!" shouted Mew.

Darren came out sighing. "I'm singing "White n' Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic, a parody of "Ridin' Dirty."

"I love that song", said Mew. "And it suits you because…you're white and…sorta nerdy."

"Thanks a lot", said Darren as he started singing.

_They see me mowin'  
My front lawn  
I know they're all thinking  
I'm so White N' nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!  
I wanna roll with-  
The gangsters  
But so far they all think  
I'm too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Really, really white n' nerdy_

First in my class here at M.I.T.  
Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND  
MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
Keep your 40  
I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin to the contrary  
You'll find they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Steven Hawking's in my library  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
Yo I know Pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,  
my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer app I haven't run  
At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
Happy days is my favorite theme song  
I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon

They see me roll on, my Segway!  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
white n' nerdy!  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy

___Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
I'd like to roll with-  
The gangsters  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
How'd I get so white n' nerdy?_

I've been browsing, inspectin'  
X-men comics you know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket  
I must protect 'em  
my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing websites  
When my friends need some code who do they call?  
I do HTML for them all  
Even made a homepage for my dog!  
Yo! Got myself a fanny pack  
they were having a sale down at the GAP  
Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap  
POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!

I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
I spend every weekend  
at the renaissance fair  
I got my name on my under wear!

They see me strollin'  
They laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
I'm so white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
All because I'm white n' nerdy  
Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy  
I wanna bowl with-  
the gangsters  
but oh well it's obvious I'm  
white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
I'm just too white n' nerdy  
Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!

"Darren, you did great and bonus points for actually keeping a straight face about it", said Mew. 10 out of 10."

"Thanks", said Darren as he hopped off of the stage.

"Mason! You're the last one", said Mew.

"I'm not going", said Mason. "It's a Justin Bieber parody."

"Okay…you're definitely not singing", said Victini.

"If it's a parody, it's not the real thing", said Mew.

"So what? It still has something to do with him, so no", said Victini.

"Okay then, Mason, you're out", said Mew

"Good", said Mason.

"Okay, the second challenge is for each of you to…go to elimination", said Mew.

"Really?" asked Darren, shocked.

"No, the second challenge is to arrange the legendaries' dating statuses", said Mew.

"What does that have to do with parodies?" asked Striker.

"We each have our own shows or upcoming shows", said Mew. "And they're all parodies…so, no more questions."

"Yeah, so you simply have to tell us who you think dated who first all the way to the latest couple."

"Um…okay?" said Farra.

"Great, Sonan, you're first", said Mew.

"I know nothing", said Sonan.

"…okay then you're out", said Mew. "Mason?"

"I don't give a f***", he responded with a sneer.

"Come on! Just say anything!" said Victini. "Farra, please."

"Arceus and Giratina are going out and still are, Mewtwo and Deoxys were together, but she broke up with him and started going out with Genesect. Raikou and Suicune started going out and still are, but Suicune got amnesia and keeps going after other guys, then um…Rayquaza-

"Incorrect!" said Mew. "You were on a roll though. Striker."

"Okay, starting after Suicune and Raikou, Articuno-

"Nope!" interrupted Mew. "Darren."

"Starting after Suicune and Raikou, Virizion and Victini dated, but then broke up after they had sex. Victini started dating Jirachi, and Virizion started dating Kavi after he dumped Articuno. Mew and Celebi started dating and then Cresselia raped him while she was with Darkrai. Mew and Celebi broke up and then Terrakion and Heatran started going out. Dialga and Palkia went out after finding out that Heatran and Terrakion started going out. Keldeo went out with Meloetta, but then he broke up with her and started dating…Rarity, I think", said Darren. "Then Reshiram and Zekrom started dating, while Zapdos and Moltres started dating as well. Articuno started having feelings for Tornadus after seeing his Therian Forme and they started dating. Latias and Latios were dating which was creepy because they were brother and sister, and then Rayquaza started dating Latias once the duo broke up. Regirock was dating Registeel, then she dumped him and went on to Regice, and then Regigigas. Mesprit dated Mew for a while after a while and then he dumped her for no reason. Uxie and Azelf started dating and Mesprit made the two break up so she could be with Uxie."

"Is that all?" asked Striker.

"Nope", said Darren as he continued. "Ho-oh and Lugia started dating and then broke up at the same time Manaphy and Shaymin started dating, then Mew and Celebi went back out again…and the last couple that happened was Xerneas and Cobalion. So…basically the only legendaries who aren't dating anyone right now are…Mewtwo, Meloetta, Kyurem, Thundurus, Landorus, Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Regirock, Regice, Azelf, Latios, Cresselia, Darkrai, and Phione."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"H-how do you know a-all of this?" asked Mew nervously.

"I just guessed", said Darren, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, your guest was 100% correct", said Victini nervously. "You get invincibility."

"Okay", said Darren.

"Um…do you mind never mentioning this to anyone?" asked Mew nervously.

"Sure."

"Okay then, time for elimination!" said Victini.

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Okay everyone it's been a pretty sucky day, which is great for us because we caused it", said Mew. "Now, you all know the drill."

"Farra, Striker, and Darren, you guys are safe", said Mew. "Mason, Sonan, you guys are the final two-"

**000**

**Mason: I love my hypnosis…it sucks that it didn't work on Farra or the doll.**

**000**

"The final contestant safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Mason."

"What?" asked Sonan. "Why me?"

"You're too awesome!" said Darren. "You'd be a threat , sorry."

"Oh, well thanks then", said Sonan as he went inside the Lame-O-Sine.

**000**

**YEAH! FINAL FOUR! NO! SONAN! DAMN YOU MASON! This chapter revealed some things and it didn't really go with parody I don't think…oh well, who cares? Mew and Victini don't know what they're doing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you guys for still reading and reviewing it. I was planning on putting this story on a hiatus until I finished my others, but you guys kept telling me how good I was doing and…just thank you guys. Will Mason actually win? Will Striker get voted out soon? Will Mew and Victini get over their embarrassment? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	52. Episode 45: Game Banged

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the contestants faced the parody movie. There was nothing much to say, but the contestants had a tough and terrible time. There was singing and guessing in that genre, but that was pretty much it. The contestants did terribly in most of them, but others actually did pretty well. The first challenge had the contestants singing parody songs…a challenge in which Farra and Mason didn't compete in. The second challenge had the contestants saying the order of how the legendaries dated. Darren successfully won both of the challenges and won invincibility, and thanks to Mason, Sonan was eliminated. Final four time, who will win? Mason, the menacing mountain lion? Farra, the obsessive giraffe? Striker the cocoon with low-self esteem? Or Darren the silly sea lion? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…Action!**

**000**

"This is getting easier and easier every time", said Mason to himself.

He was walking around the lot; simply talking to himself about ho his plan was working great so far. He had gotten rid of twenty-one other contestants and now he was in the final four. He got rid of the threats, the evil other evil do-ers and every other contestant that he thought would stand in his way. He left the easy targets for last, for they each had their own weaknesses.

"All of these losers that are left are gonna be easy to manipulate, Farra, maybe not so much", said Mason. "Darren is too nice and easily distracted and manipulated, and Striker just has no confidence in himself whatsoever. Farra is my main target right now."

He entered the elimination hall, where he found Darren and Striker talking about something.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Mason as he walked up to them.

"Oh…uh…we were just talking about what we would do if we won", said Striker.

"Oh yeah?" said Mason suspiciously.

"Yeah", said Darren. "If I won I would buy stuff for my family."

"If I won…I would probably go see a therapist of buy a bunch of videogames and stuff", said Striker. "What about you Mason?"

"_Well…I would use the money to buy an unlimited supply of weapons and then murder everyone who's ever defied or tormented me. Then I'd try to take over the world, but I can't let them know that", _thoughtMason_. _"I'd buy a unicorn", he lied.

"Um….isn't that a bit girly?" asked Striker.

"For my sister."

"Oh, okay then", said Striker.

"FINAL FOUR! MEET US IN THE GAME MOVIE SET IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!"

"It's time for the next challenge I guess", said Striker. "Let's see what happens today."

"_Farra is leaving, that's what's happening today", _though Mason evilly.

**000**

"Hello final four", said Mew as the four contestants entered the game movie set. "Now, as you may know, today's movie is the game show movie."

"Really?" asked Mason sarcastically. "We wouldn't have guessed."

Mew glared at him, but continued talking. "Today you will be playing three different games. Each game will be more shocking than the last."

"So…if we lose we don't get immunity?" asked Striker.

"Wow…you're smart", said Victini sarcastically. "But anyways, the first game is Wheel of Misfortune."

"Wheel of Misfortune?" asked Farra.

"That's right", said Mew. "You each have to spin a wheel and guess a letter in the phrase. If you guess incorrect, you will be electrocuted with 20,000 volts of electricity."

The final four stared in shock.

"We knew you guys would react this way", said Mew smiling. "The first person to 15,000 wins the game, now get to your posts!"

The contestants stood behind their right 'desks'.

"Now, here is the first phrase", said Mew moving out of the way of a board.

35 blocks were revealed on the board.

"Now, who wants to go first?" asked Mew.

Everyone looked at each other hesitantly. Darren sighed and spun the wheel, which landed on 2500.

"S?"

3 S's appeared on the board.

"Good, you got 2500 points already", said Mew. "You get to go again."

Darren spun again and landed on 500.

"T?"

3 T's appeared on the board.

"Wow, now you have 3000", said Victini. "Go again."

Darren spun the wheel again while Striker, Farra, and Mason sat and groaned in exasperation. He landed on 6000.

"C?"

"Nope", said Mew.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Darren as he was electrocuted.

"Now, Striker it's your turn", said Mew.

"I don't have any arms", said Striker.

"Ugh…" said Mew. "Darren, can you do it for him?"

Darren was twitching and his teeth were grinding together.

"Um…never mind, Farra can you do it?" asked Mew.

Farra rolled her eyes and spun the wheel. It landed on 4500.

"N?"

6 N's appeared on the board.

"Wow, you get to go again", said Mew

Farra spun the wheel for Striker again, but it landed on bankrupt.

"I'm sorry", said Mew.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Striker as he was shocked. "I thought….you only did it….if you guess wrong…"

"We lied…and you lost all of your money", said Mew.

"Damn it", said Striker.

"Farra…"

Farra spun the wheel and it landed on the bonus.

"What?" asked Mason shocked and angry.

"I wanna solve the puzzle", said Farra. "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

"Correct", said Mew. "You get 2000 points , plus 4000 bonus."

"Alright here'd the next puzzle, and this time it is a cartoon", said Mew.

21 blocks appeared on the board.

"Okay…Farra, you still get to go first", Mew.

Farra spun the wheel and got 7000.

"How does she keep getting the big numbers?" asked Darren.

Mew and Victini both knew and glared at her. "We have no idea."

"P"

2 P's appeared.

"I'd like to solve it", said Farra.

"Sure…why not?" asked Victini.

"Happy Tree Friends"

"Correct", said Mew.

"COME ON!" shouted Mason in frustration.

"13000", said Mew. "Only 200 points left."

"_Crap, I can't use hypnosis on another Psychic-type", _said Mason. "_I guess she wins this round."_

"Alright, this next one is a song", said Mew.

8 blocks appeared on the board.

Farra spun the wheel and surprisingly, it landed on 200.

"I'd like to solve it", said Farra.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Striker. "You haven't even said anything yet."

"Daylight"

Mew threw the cards he was holding away. "Farra wins, next game."

**000**

"Okay, this next game is trivia", said Mew.

"What kind of trivia?" asked Darren.

"About some random stuff", said Mew. "The person who answers the most questions correctly gets invincibility."

"Hmmm….seems legit", said Striker.

"You bet it is", said Mew. "Now, let's get started…"

"Darren, who was given 7th place in both seasons?"

"Well…I wasn't here last season, but since Spiro was eliminated 7th with Carman, I guess him."

"Correct."

"Striker, why do you love the smell of ear wax?"

"I plead the fifth."

Mew growled, "Fine, Farra why did you love Striker?"

Farra blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Okay then, Mason. Have you ever played unfairly?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm…okay, moving on. Darren, other than Sea Sea, who did you have a crush on in the game?"

Darren growled, "Carman, Hope, and Shine."

"Okay, Striker have you had any past incidents we should know about?"

"No"

"Okay then, Farra who was eliminated in the handcuff challenge last season?"

"Spike"

"Okay Mason, did you ever lead a girl on?" asked Mew. "And who were they?"

Mason growled. "I led Vile on, but come on, she was evil!"

"Okay Darren, who did you have a strong dislike for at the beginning of this game?" asked Mew.

"No one", said Darren.

"Good, now Striker how did it feel you found out all of your relatives weren't in your life anymore?"

"Why do I keep getting the awkward questions?" asked Striker. "Well…I felt terrible, now can we move on?"

"Okay, Farra, how did your family and friends react when you told them that you loved a cocoon?"

"Come on, that's personal!" shouted Farra.

"Answer it or no point", said Mew.

"Fine, they disowned me okay!" said Farra as started to tear up.

"Um…okay", said Mew, slowing down a bit.

Darren and Striker looked at her with sympathy, while Mason gave her an apathetic look.

**000**

**Mason: Who cares? She shouldn't have fallen in love with the weakest Pokemon ever…other than Magikarp.**

**000**

**Darren: That's kinda sad.**

**000**

**Striker: No wonder she always treated me like that. I'm the only one she could turn to….now I feel like a mega douchebag.**

**000**

"Okay, on with the game, Mason, have you ever did something that you regret?"

"None of your business"

"Fine, Darren have you ever done any illegal activity?"

"What the-"

"Darren…" said Mew in a singsong voice.

"Fine, I stole a pack of beer for my friend."

"He's not your friend anymore is he?"

"Nope."

"Striker, who are all of the girls that you've dated before and/or who you're dating now."

"Again with the awkwardness", said Striker. "Fine…it was a Kakuna named Reopia, Swadla, and I'm dating Annie." His last few words made Farra tear up even more.

"Farra…I-

"Leave me alone, I'm done!" she shouted as she ran out of the set.

"Oh no…" said Striker. "I'm a horrible person."

"You sure are, now onto the next question, Mason", said Mew. "Why do you hate Ray?"

"He abandoned me and let a Honchkrow nearly kill me."

"Wait…Ray did that?" asked Striker.

"Yeah, he's not so sweet and innocent."

"Neither are you", said Victini under his breath.

"Darren, do you like to eat Shellder?"

"I'm not a cannibal!"

"I'll take that as a no", said Mew. "Striker, what happened between you and Swadla?"

"None of your business", said Striker. "It's extremely personal."

"Okay then", said Mew. "Mason, have you ever purposely gotten rid of anyone from the game, and if you have…who were they?"

Mason froze at this question. If he answered that question he would be exposed…but he could always hypnotize Striker and Darren into getting rid of Farra instead. Mason didn't want to take the risk, but he also didn't want to lose again.

He sighed, but then he smiled. "Yes, I've been responsible a lot of the eliminations so far."

"What?" asked Striker, stunned.

"That's right Striker, it's always been me", said Mason. "I told Liksur to eat the eggs in the first challenge. I hypnotized Static into destroying our sand castle. I told the team about what Flynn was trying to do to you. I got rid of Piff because she was getting suspicious of me. I easily manipulated Titan, Rapid, Phill, Frosty, Kojo, Ivory, Vina, Cramad, Freezeo, Summer, Morgan, Sabrina, and Marie and you guys voted them out. You know what else? I was part of the evil alliance and I told the team about Draco, so he was eliminated, and I got out Ray, Ded, Sonan, and Flame by convincing the others. It was all me", he finished with a malicious grin.

"Y-you're the reason most of my friends are gone?" asked Striker, slightly ticked off.

"You heard me", said Mason, not caring about what he's done.

"That's just malevolent!" yelled Darren.

"So what? It's like Carman said yesterday, this game is about lying, cheating, and deceiving", said Mason.

Darren gasped. "That's what Carman was about to say, you're actually evil!"

"Good job sea lion, you get a f***ing cookie!" shouted Mason as he turned his attention back to Mew and Victini. "Now give me damn invincibility."

"Nope", said Mew. "You may have answer ed this last question, but remember, we said whoever answered the most questions."

"Striker answered three, you answered four, and Darren answered five", said Victini.

"W-what?" asked Mason. "You mean-

"You just said all of that for nothing...yeah", said Mew. "Darren, you have invincibility."

"Thanks", said Darren, glaring at Mason.

Mason yelled loudly.

"Now, it's time for the final game, Sharpedo Fin Skipping", said Mew.

**000**

Farra was sobbing her trailer. "I love him so much….why does he have to dating someone else. He's the only one I have."

She continued crying into her pillow.

**000**

Mew and Victini brought the three males to a pool full of Sharpedo.

"What's with the Sharpedo?" asked Striker.

"This game involves you hopping on the fins of the Sharpedo and grabbing the ring on the other side."

"Why are there ten on each side?" asked Darren.

"Well Darren, because you have invincibility already, Striker and Mason have to do this game. Whoever wins this gets invincibility", said Mew.

"Wait, two people get invincibility today?" asked Striker.

"Yeah", said Mew.

Mason grinned evilly at Striker, who looked nervously back.

"Now, Mason, Striker, get into your places", said Mew.

Mason got in front of one line of Sharpedo as Striker got in front of the other one.

"And…GO!"

Striker jumped on the first Sharpedo, but Mason instantly used Hypnosis to keep him on top of it. Mason continued leaping across the Sharpedos' fins, occasionally getting scraped by their Rough Skin.

"That no good cheater!" said Darren. He hopped into the pool and grabbed Striker. He started swimming towards the end of the pool, with all of te Sharpedo chasing after him.

Mason was halfway there, but he tripped and fell into the water. A Sharpedo bit his tail and he screamed.

Darren kept swimming with Striker on his back, and eventually, they made it to the other side. Darren shook Striker out of his trance.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"Mason hypnotized you", said Darren.

"Wait…so…he has invincibility?" asked Striker sadly.

"Nope", said Darren as he turned Striker's attention to the ring. Darren threw him and Striker grabbed the ring with his body.

"Striker gets invincibility!"

"DAMN IT!" shouted Mason as he crawled out of the pool. "_At least I can still Hypnotize others."_

"And as a constellation prize…" said Victini.

Victini threw TM Cut at Mason, and it dissolved into his skin.

"What the-" asked Mason. "What did you do?"

"You learned a new move", said Victini.

"I already knew four! Wait a minute…that means I forgot…

Mason tried to make his eyes glow again, but he failed. "I forgot Hypnosis…" he said shocked.

He turned to Striker and Darren, who were both glaring at him. He laughed nervously.

**000**

**Mason: DAMN IT I'M SCREWED!**

**000**

**Striker: Mason the traitor is gone!" **

**000**

**Darren: Mason!**

**000**

At the Ceremony

Striker and Darren both had their plushies already.

"Well Mason, it looks like you're out", said Mew.

Mason growled at the Striker and Darren, who glared back.

"You know where to go", said Mew.

"Wait!" Farra came running back to them. "I'm leaving too."

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone.

"Farra…why are you trying to leave?" asked Darren, sad.

"Because…" started Farra, on the brink of tears. "I've done too much horrible stuff to Striker and….if I can't be around the guy I love then….there's no point of me staying."

"Farra, you don't have to do this", said Striker. "I was a jerk, I'm sorry."

"No Striker, don't blame yourself; it was my fault, I shouldn't have fallen for you."

"Farra, you're giving up a 33.3% chance of winning 5,000,000,000 Poke here", said Mew.

"I know, I think that voting myself off will give Striker a greater chance to win", said Farra.

"Farra…" said Striker coming up to her.

"Yeah?" she said, sniffling.

Striker jumped up and kissed her cheek."I'm sorry…and thank you."

Farra smiled lightly. "You're welcome."

"Yawn…wait, if she's out, can I stay in?" asked Mason.

"Sure", said Mew.

"Really?"

"NO!" yelled Mew as he tossed him into the Lame-O-Sine. Farra climbed in after him and glared at Mason angrily.

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill you", she threatened.

Mason gulped in fear.

**000**

"Well, Darren, Striker, you guys are the final two. We'll see what happens next time with the dramatic conclusion of Total…Pokemon…Action!" yelled Mew.

**000**

**Okay….the ending of this chapter was kinda sad…even for me. I really feel bad for Farra. The only good thing about this is….MASON'S GONE! F*** YEAH! Two more episodes left. Thank you guys for watching and keeping this show alive. Who will win next time? The sea lion or shell? Find out next time on the finale of Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**


	53. The Causatum Conclusion

**Time for the final aftermath! (Sorry if it seems too short)**

"**It's gonna be killer", said Swift evilly.**

**000**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the final aftermath!" announced Chandler. "As you know, I'm your co-host Chandler here with my girlfriend and your host, Monica!"

Monica sighed in depression.

"…who's sad that we've only had like seven or eight episodes", finished Chandler.

"Hey, look at the bright side, when we finish this, we'll never have to deal with Mew and Victini ever again", said Dew.

"Yeah…that's the only good thing about it", said Monica. "I wanted to be a more successful TV star."

"Ugh…enough with your personal issues, just get on with these other losers", said Flynn. "No one wants to be anywhere that has to deal with Mew and Victini anymore."

"I hate to agree with the cold heartless elephant, but he's telling the truth", said Kojo.

"Fine, today will be a pretty short episode, being as we have only five losers today."

"Great, our last episode is gonna be a short one", said Monica, folding her arms.

Chandler sweatdropped. "Anyways, since Spiro is still in a coma-"

"What the- Spiro's in a coma?" asked Skore.

"Yeah…he got beaten senseless", said Chandler. "By bikers", he added.

"How?" asked Piff.

"The same reason Sparky was beaten, because of the challenge…well his was because of Victini, but whatever", said Chandler. "Anyways, the real first contestant is one of the evil doers in the game."

Everyone perked up.

"Please let it be Mason, I want to kill him", said Static eagerly.

"Oh don't you worry about Mason, he's here, but you guys won't be hurting him, a special guest will", said Chandler. "After he's finished beating the crap out of Mason, then you guys can go."

"Okay", said Ray.

"Now, the first loser here is a green plant lady who only cares about herself it's….Carman!"

As the Roserade came out, instead of the guys staring at her with lust, they glared at her with hatred. She simply smiled at their response to her. She sat down in the chair as the other contestants continued glaring at her.

"So Carman, how do you feel?" asked Chandler.

"I feel great, thanks for having me", said Carman, showing no remorse for her past actions.

"Do you feel guilty about anything you've done?" asked Chandler.

"Nope", said Carman. "It was a game, we're not there to have fun and make friends, you're there to win. I feel that I was the only one that had my priorities straight."

"Well then, if you put it that way, then Mason had his priorities straight, too", said Monica.

"Yeah…and that's what I love about him", said Carman dreamily.

"Wait…you love Mason?" asked Frosty, shocked.

"Well, he's devious, evil,, he has the same goals as me, and he's not half bad looking", said Carman smiling.

"Oh Arceus that's it", said Dew bring one of his swords to his neck.

"NO!" yelled Morgan, smacking it from his paw.

"Seriously Dew, we don't need two suicidal people on this show", said M.P.S.

"Striker _was _suicidal, keyword: _was_", said Marie.

"Even so, that wasn't called for", said M.P.S.

"Carman, don't you have any remorse for the damage you've done?" asked Summer.

"No way, I was there to win and win only", said Carman. "I didn't care if I had to manipulate idiots into doing what I wanted."

Her former alliance members, as well as the guys she manipulated into voting with her, all glared at her.

"Oh please, you don't need to look at me like that, I wasn't as bad as Vile or Mason", said Carman.

"You were worse than me", said Vile. "I was straight with people, I have friends, but you don't all you have is your own devilish mind."

"Yeah…and I like that", said Carman maliciously.

"Okay, can we at least kill her?" asked Hope.

"I have a better idea", said M.P.S.

He charged an Ice Beam and shot it towards Carman, who was frozen solid in an instant.

"Great job Mamio", said Laxish.

"M.P.S."

"Alright since that bitch is on ice, let's move on to our next eliminated contestant. He's a game junkie with a lot of skill, it's Sonan!" announced Chandler.

The Bright Pokemon came bounding from backstage and did a flip into the chair. He turned to his parents, Jesse was trying to talking to Lila, but she kept ignoring him.

"Um…hey mom, hey dad", said Sonan, getting his parents' attention.

"Oh, hey son", said Jesse before turning his attention back to Lila.

"So Sonan, how did it feel to be one of the final five?" asked Chandler.

"Eh, it was okay, I was just glad that I made it further than last time", said Sonan. "I actually thought that I could win."

"Well, you probably would have, but Mason decided to get you out by hypnotizing him Darren and Striker."

"What?" asked Sonan confused. "Dang it! I'm gonna get him."

"You're gonna have to work your turn", said Phill. "We all wanna kill him."

"Hmm, cool", said Sonan.

"Now Sonan, how did you do all of those amazing things in the challenges?" asked Monica, who was starting to perk up little by little.

"Well, I can't really explain it, I just copied the stuff I did in videogames I've played", said Sonan.

"Wow…maybe I should become a game junkie", said Laxish, scratching his chin.

"Then you'd be give a new meaning to the Hunger Games", said Nero.

"Whatever", said Laxish. "You're just jealous that a baby bear got further than you."

"Quiet!"

"Okay, both of you be quiet", said Monica. "Sonan, why did you become a game junkie?"

"Well, I got a game in the mail back on the island and I got so addicted that I ended up getting eliminated", said Sonan.

"Oh yeah", said Skore. "I remember that, you were the first person out on that challenge."

"Yeah…being a game junkie has some advantages, but it also has a bunch of disadvantages", said Sonan.

"I can actually understand that", said Volante.

"Yeah", said Rapid.

"Well, thanks Sonan for your insightfulness", said Chandler.

Sonan didn't know what that meant, but he smiled. "Thanks."

When he sat by Lila, she nuzzled him happily.

"Mom that tickles", said the little psychic-type laughing.

Jesse chuckled and approached his son. "I'm proud of you Sonan, you made it further than your old man."

"Yeah, it felt good to outdo you at something", said Sonan laughing.

"Yeah, and your dad won't be doing anything with me after this is all over", said Lila.

Jesse sighed. "Lila, I love you, but you are taking this too far."

"What's going on?" asked Sonan.

"It's grown-up stuff", said Lila, trying to keep her son out of it.

"Another woman?" asked Sonan. "It's Solis isn't it."

Jesse was stunned. "How did you know about what we were talking about."

"It's easy, if your parents or other adults tell you that 'it's grown-up business' or 'you'll find out when you're older', it means they're talking about sex and affairs", said Sonan. "Dad hasn't had any affairs though."

"See! Even our son doesn't blame me for anything."

Sonan motioned for his dad to come towards him and he did. They started whispering.

"What did you do?" asked Sonan.

"Well son, I told your mother that I was attracted to Solis for a few minutes, but as soon as she got crazy, I stopped."

"Dad, you never tall a woman about how you feel about another woman", said Sonan, putting his arm to his own head. "That's how arguments and divorce happen."

"Yeah, you're right", said Jesse.

"I think you know what to do", said Sonan.

"Yeah, you're right", said Jesse, putting Sonan down.

Jesse took a deep breath and stepped towards Lila. He got down on one knee, causing the audience to cheer.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" asked Lila, shocked.

"Lila, will you…marry me?"

The audience cheered.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming", said Klavier.

Lila was stunned. She found herself moved to tears. She kissed Jesse, causing the audience to cheer even louder. She broke the kiss and looked at yes happily. "Yes…I will."

Everyone smiled at the now engaged couple, but now most of the other girls were looking at _their _boyfriends, who looked at each other nervously.

"Well dad, I meant that you could just apologize and tell her how you really feel…but what am I complaining about!?" yelled Sonan as he leapt into Lila's arms.

"That was beautiful", said Monica before smacking Chandler on the back of his head. "Why can't you be more like Jesse?"

"Ah crap", groaned Chandler. "Let's just move on. The next contestant is a clingy giraffe with love issues, it's…Farra!"

The long neck Pokemon came out from behind the curtains and sat in the chair.

"So…Farra, how are you?" asked Chandler.

"I'm fine…thanks", said Farra.

"So…why don't you tell us what happened. Why did you quit when you were so close?" asked Monica.

"Well, when we were doing the game show challenge-

"Game show challenge? Okay I'm seriously gonna kill Mason now", interrupted Sonan. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Well, Mew made me tell what my family and friends did after they found out I loved Striker", she said, holding back tears.

"Well…what did they do?" asked Flynn, earning an anvil to the head. "That's so old!"

"Stupid Flynn…" muttered Chandler. "But anyways, what was so bad that it caused you to quit?"

"Well, my friends and family disowned me and-" started Farra, "then I decided to be with Striker since he was the only one I had left."

The girls looked at her sympathetically, while the guys just kept listening.

"Then I realized what I've been doing to him and…I decided to quit because I thought that I would do something that I may regret again."

"So you quit to help the guy you love?" asked Marion.

Farra nodded.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Farra, but he's mine", said Annie folding her arms.

Farra sighed. "I didn't know at first, I'm sorry about that."

"Aw, it's alright, I'm just glad that we won't end up like Aura and Shine", said Annie.

"Annie, Shade and I are fine, this bitch decided to leave us alone", said Shine.

"I never said that", said Aura. "You're lying you pink whore."

"Who're you calling a whore?!" yelled Shine angrily.

"QUIET!" yelled Shade, making both girls whimper.

"Way to grow a pair Shade", said Draco.

"Shut up"

"Okay, everyone, it's the moment we've all been waiting for, it's the final loser of the aftermath. The douchebag dictator, the boisterous bastard, the atrocious asshole, it's….Mason!"

As soon as Chandler announced that, everyone perked up. Mason came out from behind the curtains, already injured from Farra's turn with him. He slowly sat in the chair and smiled.

"Hello bastard", said Monica.

"Hello to you to slut", replied Mason.

Chandler was about the hit him, but Monica stopped him and reminded him of their guest.

"Well Mason, we're gonna ask you a few questions-

"Just hurry up with them, I don't have to be here with these imbeciles, bastards, and whores", said Mason, making everyone growl.

"Can we please kill him now!" yelled Summer.

"No…as much as we want to watch him get ripped limb from limb, we have to keep him alive…for now", said Monica. "Now, why did you join the game?"

"The money and to find Ray so I could try to make him lose", said Mason

"Did you ever really care about us?" asked Monica.

"No, I pretty much hate all of you with one exception, Sola, and that's just because she's my sister", said Mason. "Everyone else can jump off of a cliff into helicopter blades for all I care."

Everyone was seething with rage, wanting to pounce on him and make him eat his words.

"What challenges did you cheat and sabotage in?" asked Monica.

"_Almost _all of them, I just wanted to get the idiots and threats out of my way", said Mason.

"Why did you play Vile?" asked Monica, making Vile scowl at them.

"She was a bitch. I needed her to be on my side so I could get out some of the losers before I turn on her. She was an idiot to think that anyone would actually fall for her."

Vile tried to hold in her tears, but failed. Hope had to comfort her to try to stop her from crying. Everyone started moving towards Mason with the plan of murder, but Monica and Chandler stopped them.

"Not yet, we're done with the questions, so now it's time for our guest to come out", said Monica. "Oh Flippy!"

A lime green bear wearing a soldier outfit came out and smiled. The contestants all glared at Monica and Chandler.

"Really? You're gonna let a cute little bear beat up Mason? That's gonna be like getting hit with a pillow!" shouted Vina.

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T GONNA DO SH*T!" yelled Mason.

"Oh yeah? Can someone do something that sounds like it's from a war?" asked Chandler.

"Um…okay", said Swift as he shot a bullet through the ceiling.

The sound of the bullet caused Flippy to stare. His irises turned yellow and his teeth turned jagged and sharp. He had a murderous smile on his face and turned to everyone. Monica and Chandler both used Protect on everyone…except Mason.

"Oh crap", said Mason as Fliqpy pounced on him.

Fliqpy started scratching and clawing Mason. He punched the ground, picked up a sharp piece of wood and began stabbing him. Blood came out like a river from his wounds.

"Okay, I think that's enough", said Chandler as h sent Fliqpy away.

"Alright, guys it's time to finish the job", said Monica smiling. She pushed the button on the side. "GAME TIME!"

"Does everyone have blunt object?" asked Chandler.

Everyone picked up a weapon. There were baseball bats, 2x4s, crowbars, and really almost everything that can kill you if you're hit hard enough.

"Does a gun count?" asked Swift.

"Yeah."

"Excellent."

"Got any more?" asked Static.

"Yeah, I have an AK-47", said Swift.

"Great, let me see that", said Static as Swift handed him the gun.

Mason was really scared, he was already bleeding rapidly, and now he was probably gonna die. The only one not holding a weapon was Kevin.

"Alright, the game is called Whack the Weakened Douchebag", said Monica, holding a rolling pin. "In this game, everyone wins…except the douchebag."

"YAY MASON'S GONNA DIE!" cheered Kevin as he started dancing.

"READY…SET…GO!"

"Mommy", whimpered Mason.

**000**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**000**

**There you go, the second to last chapter. Jesse and Lila are gonna get married…Mason's probably gonna die…it's so awesome. Well, I hope you enjoyed this final aftermath and the story and I will update as soon as I can with the grand finale of Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

"**Okay, let me have a turn!" *runs towards Mason with a hammer***

**AAAAHHHHHH!**


	54. Episode 46: The Last Episode, Really!

**-Static-**

**Announcer: Last time on Total Pokemon Action, the final four contestants participated in game show challenges. There were many upsets…many moving statements…and a big revelation. The games tested the contestants' brain power, as well as their skill. One of the questions had Mason reveal his entire plan and everything he has done so far. Darren and Striker, who were still in the games were shocked and immediately planned to eliminate him. In the final challenge, Darren and Striker teamed up and both got immunity. Mason was finally eliminated, and Farra decided to quit at the last second. We are down to the final two, and this last episode will be the biggest decider. Who will win Darren or Striker? Find out right now on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!**

**000**

**Darren: Well, this is it. I never really thought I'd get this far. I should probably stop saying that…**

**000**

**Striker: Wow…a shell made it to the final two. I thought I would be the first one out, but wow! I made it further than last season.**

**000**

**Darren: Out of seventy-five competitors…I'm in the final two. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous.**

**000**

**Striker: Hopefully I'll win this thing…and I'm glad that it's Darren here and not Mason. Darren's a decent guy.**

**000**

**Darren: I'm glad I'm going against Striker, he seems really confidence despite everything he's been through.**

**000**

**Striker: Well, wish me luck.**

**000**

"Darren and Striker, please report to the lot immediately", shouted Mew through Blarey.

Darren and Striker hopped towards the lot, where they saw two sets of bleachers.

"Hello Darren and Striker and welcome to the final challenge of this series", said Mew. "It's funny; I never thought that the kind guy and the cocoon would make it this far, but you have. You have my respect."

"What's with the bleachers?" asked Darren.

"Well, like last season, we decided to let the eliminated contestants watch you guys", said Victini.

"Oh dear Arceus", groaned Striker.

"Yep", said Mew.

Mew used his Teleport to bring all of the eliminated contestants to the bleachers. Ded, Titan, Cramad, Anthony, Kai, Clash, Ray, Morgan, Static, Monica, Liksur, Annie, Krack, Sapphire, Swift, Piff, Skore, Laxish, M.P.S., Frosty, Phill, Dhaunt, Marion, Hope, Nero, Draco, Kojo, Vina, Volante, Farra, Rapid, Reta, Carman, Fez, Sabrina, and Freezeo sat on Striker's side, while Chandler, Connor, Hayden, Shine, Shade, Cano, Vixen, Demenio, Sola, Luna, Sparky, Summer, Leon, Vile, Marie, Flame, Klavier, Clay, Spike, Jet, Sally, Lassie, Flynn, Lila, Jesse, Sonan, Ebony, Ivory, Smash, Dew, Solis, Kevin, Aldon, Aura, and Mason were on Darren's side.

"Whoa, what happened to Mason?" asked Darren.

Mason was a mess, his fur had batches of blood and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He also had a long stitch along his chest. He had the knockout swirls in his eyes and he was on his back.

"Well, we decided to try to kill him, but we found out that Pokemon can't really die, just get knocked out for a long period of time…kinda like a coma", said Summer folding her arms.

"Oh, is that why he has a stitch across his chest?" asked Darren.

"No, we wanted to rip out his heart, but he doesn't really have one, it's just a blood sac that can't be removed", said Frosty.

"Aw…well at least you guys got your revenge", said Darren.

"Yeah, hold on, where are Spiro and Egridos?" asked Striker.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Spiro's out of his coma", said Mew.

"GREAT!" said Striker

"But, he still can't come because the hospital wants to monitor him a while longer", said Victini. "As for Egridos, shockingly, he's in the final two on another island."

"If he wins, I am gonna kill somebody", said Mew.

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"But enough chit chat, it's the series finale!"

"Now, you guys' challenge today will consist of six different challenges that you will face as you make your way around the lot. The first one to finish all of the challenges and make it back first wins…okay?"

"Yeah", said Striker.

"Okay", said Darren.

"Now, get to the starting line so you can begin", said Victini.

Striker and Darren went to the starting line and waited for their signal to go.

"Alright, ready…set…go!"

Striker and Darren took off running towards their first challenge. Everyone started cheering for them as they made it.

**000**

Darren and Striker ran towards a sign that said number one. The sign was in front of an old building.

"Okay, this sign says that we have to find a key in order to unlock a couple of chests. The content will help you in the game", said Darren.

"Okay then, let's go", said Striker as he ran inside, with Darren behind him. "If we work together, we'll be done faster."

"Phew, I'm glad we aren't really in a competition with each other", said Darren. "We can work together and split the money", said Darren smiling.

"Yeah man, let's…just hope that Mew and Victini don't steal it so they can torture us more", said Striker as he climbed the stairs.

"Okay Striker, tell me if you find them", said Darren as he waited at the foot of the stairs.

"Why can't you come up?" asked Striker.

"I can't jump so far up to climb the stairs…that and if I try to climb just using my fins, my blubber will pull me back down", explained Darren sheepishly.

Striker chuckled at this and started searching the upper level. He looked it the first room and found one key.

"Awesome, now I need to find Darren's", said Striker as he hopped out of the room. He went into the next room and didn't find anything.

"Damn it", said Striker as he went back out.

"Hey Striker, did you find one yet?" asked Darren from downstairs.

"Yeah, I found one", said Striker. "I'm trying to find the other one."

"Okay!" Darren said back.

Striker hopped into the last room and saw something shining under a book on the ground.

"Wow, that was the worst hiding place ever", said Striker laughing as he picked up the key.

As he hopped back out of the room, the floor under him gave away and he plummeted to the bottom level, causing a crash. Darren, hearing the crash, immediately ran into the room he heard it come from. He ran inside and saw that Striker had fallen into a now broken dish case. Glass was everywhere, and as Darren shifted through the glass, he noticed something moving. Upon revealing what it was, he sighed in relief.

Striker rose up from the glass miraculously unharmed with the keys still around his neck.

"Thank Arceus you're alright", said Darren, picking him out from out of the glass.

"Don't worry about it, this shell protects me from stuff like that, although I feel a bit sore now", said Striker laughing it off. "Let's go."

The two of them came out together and opened their chests. They both got pistols for some reason.

"What the heck?" asked Darren.

**000**

"How are they doing?" asked Farra.

"They're working together…" said Mew as two figures approached them. "Xerneas….Yveltal, what took you guys so long?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to take our time", said Yveltal.

"Why? It's our finale!" said Victini.

"We were planning on doing on own show remember", said Xerneas.

Mew and Victini sighed.

**000**

Darren and Striker were making their way to the second sign.

"What does it say?" asked Striker.

"Now that you have your guns, trek into this maze and be wary. There are robots inside that will attempt to take you out of the maze, making you start over", said Darren. "The only way to stop them is by shooting them. Your gun only works in you yell 'bullsh*t'."

"Seriously?" asked Striker. "I can't even hold a gun, I have no arms."

"Don't worry, you can ride on my back until we make it out", said Darren smiling.

"Thanks", said Striker as he hopped on Darren's back. "Onwards to adventure!"

Darren chuckled lightly and entered the maze, gun in fin. As he turned the first corner, he immediately saw a robot heading towards them.

"BULLSH*T!" yelled Darren as the gun began firing, destroying the robot.

"Whoa, does this thing have unlimited bullets or something?" asked Darren. "That was twenty-one shots in a row."

"Don't ask questions my friends, nothing really makes sense in this game", said Striker. "Let's just keep going."

As they ventured through the maze, they were met with twenty other robots during their trek. Darren started yelling bullsh*t in the whole maze as there was a ton of robots inside. When they finally made it out, Darren was exhausted.

Darren flopped on the ground.

"Great job Darren", said Striker, getting off of his back.

"Thanks-AAAHHH!" yelled Darren as he felt something grab his tail.

He flipped onto his back and saw a robot pulling him back into the maze. He quickly grabbed the gon and pointed it at it. "BULLSH*T!"

The gun fired and the robot was destroyed. Darren quickly got up and started panting. He looked around and saw that Striker was gone.

Darren sighed as he started to head towards the next challenge.

**000**

Striker was on an icy ground, trying to get back to the start. He saw Darren come up to him panting.

"Why'd you leave me there?" asked Darren, out of breath.

"I didn't, I thought you were behind me so I went ahead. I tried to stop, but I ended up slipping on this ice", explained Striker.

Darren read the sign in front of the icy ground. "Score three goals in any three of the sports to move on."

"I hate sports", said Striker struggling to keep his balance.

Darren went to the icy ground next to Striker's and pressed a button. A basketball net appeared on the ice and a basketball arose from the bottom.

"Whoa", said Striker. He eyed his button and headbutted it. Instead of basketball however, a hockey net and puck appeared.

"Oh, this is easy", said Striker. He slid across the ice and headbutted the puck, earning him his first goal.

In an instant, the net and puck disappeared and were replaced by a soccer ball and net.

"Wow, this isn't hard at all", said Striker. He slid across the ice once again, but he missed and ended up getting in the goal.

The goal, with Striker still in it, was replaced by a basketball hoop, with Striker already being at the top of it. He fell into the net and fell onto the ice. The ice melted and allowed him to continue. As he approached the end, he was met by Darren, who was already there, waiting for him.

"What the-" asked Striker.

"Ice is my element", said Darren. "That, and water."

Striker sighed.

"Come on", said Darren as he went away.

Striker went after him as they went to their next challenge.

**000**

"They must be getting killed by those robots or something right?" asked Yveltal.

"Probably so", said Mew.

"What is with you legendaries and wanting to see others in pain?" asked Phill.

"None of your business", said Mew.

Everyone groaned as they continued to wait for the two finalists to come.

**000**

Darren and Striker were now at the fourth sign. "Battle Groudon-oh come on!"

Groudon rose from the ground and roared out, alerting the other contestants. "What the, they made it to Groudon?" asked Victini. "Those two must really have skills."

"Sorry fellas, but your challenges stop h-" Groudon was cut off by Darren using Blizzard to freeze him solid.

Darren and Striker simply walked past him and onto the next challenge.

Darren and Striker began walking around the lot, looking for the fifth challenge. They were looking everywhere, but they couldn't find it.

"Man, I'm getting winded", said Darren, panting.

"Really?" asked Striker, confused.

"Yeah, we've been searching this lot for twenty minutes", said Darren.

"Yeah, I guess we should take a break", said Striker as he looked around. He saw something that resembles a sign in the distance and headed towards it. He looked at the sign and it said challenge five.

"Darren, I found it!"

"Crap", said Darren as h got up and headed towards him.

"Challenge five, steal a leprechaun's pot of gold? Okay seriously what the f*** is up with these challenges?" asked Striker.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to waste my time anymore, it's almost….5:00 PM and my blubber is slowing me down", he said panting. "Goodnight everybody."

He fell to the ground.

"Darren, come on, what would Sea Sea and Aquamarine say if you didn't win because you were too lazy or something?"

"I wouldn't care, guys are naturally lazy", said Darren.

"Darren…come on, you can't quit", said Striker.

Darren sighed and got back up. "You're right, I'm not a quitter. I may be tired…but I'll still go, even if I don't win."

"That's the spirit!" said Striker. "Now let's go find that-OW!"

Something landed on his head. He was a little shaken, but he soon snapped out it. The object that landed on his head was shocking. It was the pot of gold!

"Where did this come from?" asked Darren.

"Dude, nothing makes sense in this game, let's just go", said Striker. "We already found the gold."

"Okay then, let's go find the last sign", said Darren.

They continued walking straight through the lot and eventually found the final sign.

"Congratulations, you made it, now….RUN TO THE FINISH!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Striker.

"We run!" yelled Darren as he and Striker started racing towards the finish.

**000**

"Wait…I think I see something-", said Frosty. "It's them…and Striker's in the lead!"

"Yes, come on buddy!" yelled Skore.

**000**

"Well Darren, this has been fun", said Striker.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we got this far", said Darren.

"Yeah, me too", said Striker. "We still splitting the money?"

"Yeah", said Striker.

"Great, I'm just glad that you'll be able to feel GGOOOOOO-!" Darren couldn't finish his sentence as he bounced onto a land mine, launching him into the air.

"OH CRAP DARREN!

**000**

"Why'd Striker stop?" asked Piff.

"And where'd Darren go?" asked Klavier.

Suddenly, Ded heard a faint noise. "Do you guys hear that?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Darren slammed into the ground in front of them hard, he wasn't seriously injured, as his blubber cushioned some of the blow.

"DARREN CONGRATULATIONS!" announced Mew. "YOU'VE JUST WON TOTAL POKEMON ACTION!"

Everyone cheered for Darren as Striker came up. "Striker!" cheered Annie as she hugged him.

"What happened?" asked Striker.

"Darren fell from the sky somehow and won", said Annie, depressed.

Instead of being upset, Striker smiled and hopped up to him. "Hey Darren", said Striker.

"Oh hey Striker, I'm sorry about winning, I didn't try to."

"Ah, don't worry about it, you've earned it", said Striker.

"Aw come here!" shouted Darren as he hugged Striker.

"Well, that's it…Darren's won, so you guys can-"

"Uh-uh, I have a surprise!" said Clay with his creepy smile still on his face. He brought out a box covered up with a sheet.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" asked Hayden?

Clay uncovered it, revealing it to be a bomb.

"What the-"

Clay's creepy smile turned into an evil smile. "Now, let's make this a killer finale!"

"No, no, no!" everyone yelled as Clay pushed the plunger down, causing a huge explosion in the lot.

Everything was destroyed and everyone was knocked out and covered in soot.

"AWESOME!" cheered Clay.

Mew and Victini got up, both covered in soot. "There ya have it, Darren won…but now we're both out of a job."

"I don't care, I'll just go stay with Jirachi", said Victini as he disappeared.

"Ugh…I might as well get these kids home", said Mew as he used teleport to send them all away. "I might as well go live with Celebi, she's my girlfriend anyway. Thanks for watching folks."

**000**

**Well, there you have it! Darren has won! Clay was actually a nutcase all along….huh. Well I hope you all enjoyed this show and be sure to review. Thanks for reading! **


	55. TPWT ANNOUNCEMENT SIGN UP!

**Mwahahahahaha! I fooled you all! There is new season coming indeed, so I hope that you guys are ready for Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**

**000**

"Hello viewers, I think you remember us well", said Mew.

"Yes...we're rehired and now we're hosting a brand new season called Total...Pokemon...World Tour!" said Victini. "This is gonna be killer."

"You said it! 36 veterans will return with 14 newcomers all for a chance to win 10,000,000,000 Poke!" said Mew. "Who's returning you may ask?"

"You will have to wait and find out!" said Victini. "Now...the problem is...we once again need newcomers..."

"Yeah...so...if you wouldn't mind filling out the form below. We'll consider having you on the show", said Mew.

**000**

**Name:**

**Species: (Cannot be one of the Pokemon that has already competed before)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Relationship/Pairings:**

**Fear: **

**Talent:**

**Other:**

**000**

"So hurry up and sign up because only 14 will be chosen!" said Mew.

"And we'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!" said Victini.

**000**

**That's right guys, IT'S BACK! 36 veterans...14 newcomers...singing! Review or PM me your OC and let me know who you think is returning. Alright, I'll see you all next time on Total...Pokemon...World Tour!**


End file.
